Whats going to happen to me?
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Crap summary. What happens when Ophelia's family decides to take a little trip to California for a family wedding? And happen to go through a certain place in NewMexico! Lizardxoc, and possibly other oc's waayy later on.
1. Chapter 1

Alright! I totally fell in love with Hills have eyes ! xD I am insaanne.

I dont own Hills Have eyes. or any of its characters.  
BUT! I do own Ophelia and her family, and the story plot.  
o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

I sighed, sitting in the back seat of my Dad's bright red Ford Expedition. My dad drove, mom got shot gun, as my two brothers: Germaine and Judas got the seats behind them. While I got stuck in the back with the luggage. I sighed again, blowing my bangs out of my eyes. It was ridiculous.

We, were from Florida. Our cousins, whom lived in California, were getting married.

And because of the DAMN recession, Daddy dearest had the great idea to DRIVE the whole way. We'd been driving through the states for a few days, and we were supposed to be at the church later on today. With that said, I don't think our clothing chooses for the middle of the desert are questionable anymore. I stretched, my arms rising above my head, as my mother turned around. She rolled her eyes.

"Ophelia Myst Stattle Gorman! Please don't stretch like that at the wedding! You can see the top of your tattoo!" She moan, annoyed, wiping her forehead while glaring at my father. Yup, my daddy was a sucker for the puppy eyes, explaining my thunderbolt tattoo that started at the top of my rib cage, and traveled down my side where it ended at my waist.

My mother, Desmond Irene Gorman. Was for once being silent, sitting at shotgun in her light purple dress suit and purple sunhat placed on her lap. Her dark grey eyes watched the sandy area around them, and he chin length chestnut brown hair blew around due to the air conditioner blasting in the vehicle. My father, who was humming along to whatever Beatles song was playing over the sketchy radio. His dusty, choppy blond hair and green eyes seemed stoic as he drove and carefully watched the road. His name is Mark Eros Gorman.

"Yeah Elia! Don't streach like a man!" Germaine shouted, his finger pointed in my face, and his shout resounded in the car as I bit his finger. Judas' uncontrollable laughter at our brothers girlish scream.

Judas, usually called Jude, was our eldest brother. He was 22, and was a doctor at the local hospital: St. Mary's Safety Hospital. He looked exactly like my father, green eyes, blond hair and stature. He was the most mature/intelligent of us, while Germaine was the most childish/prankster, and I was the creative/violent one.

Germaine, who was 20 years old, was a firefighter at the new station in the town we live in, Sarasota, Florida. A quiet little town inhabited by the young, the old, and the Amish of course. Germain, who was either called Germ or Maine, had dark brown hair and teal eyes. I was the quirk of the family genes. I have shoulder length, curly blond hair with side swept firetruck red bangs that I dyed myself. (thank you, thank you. I'm amazing) My right eye, was an explosion of greens, while my left was like a grey void. The end result was rather stunning if I do say so myself.

Like my brother, I went into the medical feild, even though only being 17, I had already taken college course nursing classes, and was ready for medical school next year. I fiddled with the one shoulder strap on my red dress and sighed again, feeling rather constricted. My dress was an off the shoulder red mermaid dress, but it ended at my knees, and I wore plain, red wedges.

"Mark! Please stop at this gas station! We've gotta long drive, and I want to get some ginger ale!" Mom said, pointing to a hillbilly looking gas station and a pretty good sized mini mart. My dad honked as he pulled up to the tank, getting out and talking to the old, southern man who started pumping gas, while smoking a cigar. Maine and Jude rushed inside with Mom to get some junk food, while I got out just to stretch my legs.

"Hey yo! Gramps!" I called, strutting up to the old hillbilly.

"Yeah Lil' lady?" He asked, staring at me with pity in his eyes. Pity..well..my family is kinda crazy.

"How many people actually come out this far? You can't get much business!" I asked, leaning against the car door. He shrugged, his old, murky brown eyes not meeting mine.

"You'd be surprised.." He said, finished filling up the gas, and putting the pumper away. I nodded a thanks, getting back into my car. Everyone piled back in, Maine eating pop tarts and Jude shoveling down a package of chips ahoy. I heard the old man telling Dad about a short cut, but he sounded shaky..like he didn't want to tell us. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring if we took the shortcut or not.

After a good nagging from mom, dad submitted to going towards the shortcut. I closed my eyes, my thoughts becoming fuzzy, until a few loud pops and hisses sounded, and our large car swerved out of control, nicking against a few boulders. My mom screamed like a witch, clinging to the seat. My dad said nothing, his knuckles on the wheel tight as he smashed his foot against the brake. Maine and Jude screamed, both reaching back to make sure I was still living. I know I screamed like a murder victim.

We all scrambled out of the car, realising that all the tires except the back right was popped. There was no sharp rocks in the road, which made me double check the road we drove in on..I shrugged, finding nothing. Maybe the sun just..melted the tires? I went and layed in the car.


	2. bang bang bang

I sighed, being woken up by my family feuding with each other. I watched as Maine and Jude blamed mom for taking this god forsaken short cut. Dad was screaming at them not to be rude to their mother. Wow..we'd only been here two hours, and the sun was starting to set. I coughed, my voice a little gone from sleeping.

"Hey! Why don't we all just..sleep for tonight..we're obviously not getting to the wedding. And its to dark to walk, so someone can go tomorrow." I said out the window, then leaning back in my seat.

"You're right Elia. Come on..lets make the best of the worst." Dad said, sitting back in his seat and closing his eyes. Mom huffed, putting her legs across dads and closing her eyes. Jude and Maine practically threw themselves in their seats, and were asleep in minutes. I smiled, closing my drowsy eyes.

I don't remember much of that night. I remember moving around a little bit, being barley awoken by my brothers lauding snoring. But..I do remember hearing a door open and slam close, along with a soft gasp. I was more than half asleep, and saw nothing. I just guessed mom had to use the bathroom, and once she felt the freezing air, the gasped, slamming the door and opting to wait until daybreak. For the rest of the night, we all slept soundly.

"Elia! Elia! Wakey little sister!" Maine said desperately, shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes with a groan, but was totally up when I noticed the terror in his eyes. I shot up like a bullet, jumping out of the car with him.

"What's wrong Maine?" I asked, looking out to see dad and Jude seemingly looking for something...

"When we woke up mom was gone! That was two hours ago!" He almost gasped, looking out into the hills. A shudder ran through me, and the cold feeling in my spine told me that we possibly wouldn't like what we find...if we find anything. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry..shes probably on a walk..or maybe even woke up before all of us..and went to the gas station." I mused, knowing that my mother was a diva, and would never walk for so long just for enjoyment. After all, the shoes she was wearing were "totally new! Haven't even paid them off on the card yet!" Yes..thanks mom..we all love debt. I could feel a cold sweat coming on my temple.

Maine and I sat there in the car for hours, thinking of what we should do. There was no cellular service, and how would we explain what happened to the police. They'd think it was a prank call. As the sun was dimming down towards the horizon, yup we sat in that car allll day. Our legs were cramped and our asses were sore, but better than sweltering in the heat.

I watched as Dad and Jude began walking back towards the car. Dad sighed, leaning against the car.

"I need to go to the gas station, see if your mothers there." Dad said, sipping out of the water bottle.

"NO!" I shouted, grasping onto his hand. Maine and Jude seemed apprehensive at the idea.

"B-but we need to find your mother!" He seemed shocked that I would say no. I shook my head, my hair flying around me.

"What if someone got her! We don't want you going alone! Especially since the sun was beginning to set AGAIN. I sighed, pulling out some fold up chairs from the roof of the car. We put them in a circle, and dad cut some brush up, as Maine lit them. Leave the firefighter to carry around more lighters than a pyromaniac. As the sun went down, we sat around our fire, eating some of the junk food that we had brought along with us. So our dinner was chips...orange soda and cherry pop tarts. We're the healthiest.

After a few hours, the fire began to cackle to death. Dad sighed, standing up and his lef bones cracking.

"I'm going to get more brush. I won't go to far," He said, walking off into the darkness. Maine, Jude and I starred at each other.

"So...who else thinks that moms dead..." Maine said softly, just in case dad was near. Jude jumped, going to punch him in the jaw, but I grabbed his elbow, stopping him somewhat.

"Jude..It was just a question..and I kinda think so too..and if not she's hopelessly lost.." I sighed, sitting down. "Nows not the time to run around like scared kids. We need to stay calm and think everything out rationally, even though we're scared." I spoke calmly, which probably scared my two older brothers out of their terror. Their eyes now set firm, they nodded. We sat, staring at the dying fire. I heard a cough, and somewhat of a shuffle.

I looked up at Jude, his body glowing from the fire. His eyes seemed distant, but that wasn't was I was looking at. I screeched, almost ripping back. Two long, dusty, dirty, calloused arms reached out from the dark and wrapped themselves around Jude. His bright green eyes widened, his mouth opening in a violent scream as we was ripped backwards into the darkness. Maine and I screamed, running towards each other.

"W-what was that Maine?" I asked, clutching his hand shakily. He seemed furious and scared.

"JUDE! WHAT THE HELL! COME OUT!" He screamed into the darkness, thinking that Jude was playing a joke. I knew well that he wasn't. Certainly when the same arms suddenly ripped Maine from my hands. I screamed, watching as he was pulled into the darkness, his face terrified.

"MAINE!" I screeched, looking around into the darkness. I heard a barley hear able 'I love you' sound from Maine, but it sounded as if he was way far away. I stood, staring at the almost dead fire, almost begging its light to live through the night. I huffed, the air coming out of my mouth in a rush, but barley any came in at all. All the sudden, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I screamed, trying to run forward, as the hand gripped into my shoulder.

I screamed again, not wanting to be dragged into the darkness.

All the sudden, I heard what sounded like a roar of anger. I'd only heard that sort of noise on the animal planet, or discovery channel when they were following around a large cat. I knew there were no lions or tigers out in the New Mexican desert. The roar of anger turned into a snarl as the hand on my shoulder kept its grip. Then...

**BANG BANG BANG!**

At least three bullets came zooming past me, hitting whatever was holding onto me. In a howl of pain the man? Let go of me, and before I could fully see his face, he raced off into the darkness. I looked back towards where the bullets come from. I looked up in horror.

Standing up on a large rock, was the shadow of a man. I could not see his face, or see him at all properly. He held his body like a fighter, legs bent slightly, not a single arch in his back, with one arm firmly against his side, the other lowering down , gun in hand.

That's all I remember before I passed out from terror.


	3. dark purple, almost black eyes

The sun beat down on the rocks, and I slowly opened up my eyes. I sat up, my joints creaking in annoyance as I stretched. I looked around, seeing as I was in some sort of rock crevice. Rocks were on each side of me, and the bright sky shone from the exit. I looked towards the sky, shining down upon the reddish brown, warm rocks. Leaning against the opening of the crevice, were two people.

A young girl, no older than 13 wearing a floral print light yellow dress, under a bright red hoodie. From what I could see, she was extremely tan and had somewhat dirty, long brown scraggly hair. The man next to her, I had no clue how old he was. He was wearing plain, black jeans, under a long, black trench coat. He had fine, almost white blond hair. He wore one of those old, English bowler hats, and something seemed...off about the two of them. The man was certainly not the man that had saved me last night.

I cleared my throat, it being somewhat raw from screaming.

"He-hello? Do you know where we are?" I asked as calmly as I could, standing up and fixing my red dress, which was a little dusty. I looked up and almost screamed in terror as the little girl turned around first. She was somewhat disfigured. She only had three fingers on each hand, as if some had been fused together while she was in the womb. Her eyes were too big, and one was higher on her face that the other. Her teeth, were yellow, and sharper than knives. She looked up at me with dark purple, almost black eyes.

"You in hills.." She said softly, as I turned to look at the man, whom I did scream at.

He was horribly mutated. Disfigured didn't even match his face. His face, seemed as it was smudged, his eyes were small, but not beady. His nose was just two slits, and his lips were stretched out. His skin was horribly sun-burnt, and ghostly white in some places. I starred up at him in horror for a few minutes, before almost slapping myself across the face. I rubbed the back of my head nervously and embarrassed.

"Sorry! I was just shocked, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." I said, stepping closer. The man snarled, and jumped at me like a tiger. I screamed, stepping backwards. He snarled, rushing forward at me again, as the girl watched helplessly. She obviously wanted the man to stop attacking me. I did the only thing I could think of doing. As he jumped back at me again, I ripped my foot forward, my years of gymnastics helping me put all my strength into the kick.

And where did I kick him you ask? Well...hehe. I kicked him square in the junk. He screamed, gripping himself as he fell to the ground. The small girl seemed shocked that the man fell to the ground and stuck her face out of the entrance.

" PAPA JUPE!" The little girl screamed, and suddenly three men were in the cave, starring at me wickedly.

The first man, looked somewhat like an old miner. He wore a long, brown trench coat, with scraggly black hair, and a long black beard, that were both streaked and salted with white and grey. He looked to be the oldest, and be at least 50. He wore plain brown pants and brown working boots. He glared at me, but not a mad glare..more of a questioning glare. His coat fell over his body in a weird way. I bet he was hiding a weapon under there.

The second man was HUGE. Bigger than any basketball player that I'd ever seen. He wore jeans, with a plain grey shirt. He wore black boots and carried a large axe at his side, it swinging back and forth threateningly. Half of his face was rather handsome, while the other looked as if he'd been in a fire. Red, inflamed skin, and his eye higher, and smaller than the other, and a smaller ear donned the other side of his face. He had no hair what so ever, and was looking down at me. He looked...confused? He stood like a child that was trapped in a grown ups body, and the way he smiled at me, with crooked and yellow teeth made me realise that he was probably mentally disabled. I couldn't really tell his age either, so I guessed 20-30.

The last man, almost made my heard stop. He was smaller than the other two, but looked lean and swift. He wore a light brown leather vest, with dusty, ripped light brown pants and brown combat boots. His sunhat was a light yellow, and his sea blue eyes starred at me coldly. His face looked somewhat normal, apart from the semi-sun-burnt face and the cleft lip. His face, besides the lip, and the wrinkling, obviously from sun damage and not age, I guessed him to be anywhere from 25-30. There was a small gun peeking out from his waistband and he had a spiked strip wrapped around his chest. He held himself just like the man from last night had. His grey hair through me off about his age. I didn't have time or the guts to ask.

Their attention was turned from me, to the moaning man on the floor. The man looked up at them, pointing a mutated finger at me. The older man scowled at me, while the larger man seemed confused and the smaller one almost burst out laughing. Then the largest one, came swinging at me with his axe. Holy crap! This guy was like a bulldozer! He kept swinging and swinging that hulking, bad ass axe at me, barley missing me.

I moved my foot, making that his center of attention. I spun, smashing my elbow mercilessly into his face, as I heard his nose crack, and felt the blood hit me, as he scream and staggered backwards. The scream sounded somewhat childlike, as I turned to see that he had dropped his axe, and now had his hands to his nose, the blood seeping through them. He looked up at me with scared, light blue eyes. I almost stepped forward out of pity.

I saw the glint of the sun against the smaller one's spike strip as he came launching at me. His gloved hand swung at my cheek, as I backed up. His knuckles grazed my cheek and his furious sea blue eyes met my green and greys. He swiped my legs out from under me, my knees slamming violently against the rock. I scuttled to stand up, but the whoosh of air made me freeze. I turned my head, seeing that he had pulled his spike strip off of his body. He reeled back, and I screamed, racing away from the line of the strip. But I was too late.

The strip whistled as it whipped through the air, then came slamming down onto my back. I fell face first to the rock floor, feeling the spikes of one edge stab into my back. The spikes sunk into my left shoulder, and trailed across my back, were the spikes stopped at my right hip. The strip seemed to be stuck into my back, and would need to be pulled out. I screamed, scratching the ground and trying to reach for the spike strip to pull it out.

A hand grabbed my wrists, stopping them from wringing around for the strip. I heard someone clear their throat.

"Stop tha' now boys...Tha's the 'un Big Mama wan's." Said the older man, walking towards the entrance. The smaller one, the one with the clutching at my wrist. He snarled, letting go of my wrists as he stood and walked with the younger girl, and the two men in the long coats. The old man spoke again.

"Pluto, carry 'er please. B' carful o' 'er back." He said, and then I was in the air. He was carrying me like a child. He hefted me up, my head resting on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my ass and legs to make sure I didn't fall. He also held up the strip, so it wouldn't fall out, or pull as it was still in my back. I cried, tears darkening his grey shirt. I looked at his face, seeing as the blood was somewhat dried.

The other 3 men, and small girl were walking in front of us. The large man, Pluto seemed to be alright after my elbow to the nose.

"H-hey.." I whispered, my back making it hard for me to breath, let alone talk. His light blue eyes turned towards me, but his head did not. I knew he was listening though. I coughed once, my back shuddering at the feel of blood trailing down.

"I-I'm sorry for hurting...you.." I said, my vision slowly becoming blurry. He turned his head to me, and nodded, a smile on his face. I put my head back on his shoulder and slipped back out of reality.


	4. something that I'd been fearing

READ AND REVIEW! I don't like saying if theres not any reviews, I wont update. But if no ones reading, i dont see why I should waste time putting this up; PEACE ;D

* * *

"We...here..." I heard a thick voice say, as my arm was touched. I groaned, feeling my back thunder with pain. I looked up from Pluto's shoulder to see a small town. The four walked in front of us, going into a large house. I groaned, the sun bright, and my back still throbbing. We entered a house, and I lifted my head when I heard a gasp. Maybe there were more..humans here. No..they're humans too..but I was hoping for non-mutated humans...wow..I just sounded like a bitch.

I looked up to see an extremely over weight woman, with no hair, and a man in a wheel chair. The woman seemed rather normal, aside from her sheer size, her misshaped eyes, fingers and lack of hair. The man, whom only wore a pair of shorts, had the biggest head I'd ever seen. He stared at me, breathing heavily in his chair. His eyes seemed angry and cold. But then again, if my head was massive, I couldn't breath right, and if I was stuck in a wheel chair, I'd be angry at everyone too.

The woman, who gasped and raced towards me with her large out stretched arms.

"This is th' un'! Please Jupe!" She spoke, her voice low and soft. The old man, whom I now assumed was either Jupe, or Papa Jupe, nodded, a smile on his face. The woman almost squeaked, came rushing up to Pluto and I. She ran her chubby, but clean fingers through my hair and smiled down at me.

"Thank 'ya Jupe..'ya knew I wan'ed anotha daugh'er. Hi' 'm Big Mama.." She smiled down kindly at me. I starred back at her, my eyes wide. T-they...kidnapped me as a "new member" of their mutated family, just because this woman wanted a daughter.

"H-hi...where's my family?" I asked awkwardly, my head feeling heavy as I placed it back on Pluto's shoulder. Big Mama frowned, and turned to the men. The little girl had disappeared.

"Ya' didn' kill 'he poor thin's family did 'ya?" She asked, looking directly at Jupe. They shook their heads, but the small man with the cleft lip shrugged his shoulders.

"Papa Hades clan got 'em. Saved 'er fer 'ya." He spoke, his voice low and calm. I starred at him, so he WAS the man that saved me last night. "Saf'r here..." He spoke again, turning around and walking up the stairs. I breathed out, at least they weren't going to hurt me, for whatever reason. Some thing told me that the others...were usually captured..and not kept for to long.

"W-why did you..save me..w-what happened..to the others..." I wheezed. Big Mama looked down at me sadly, but Jupe didn't sympathize.

"Usually, We just kill 'n eat ya' city slicka's. But Big Mama wan'ed anotha daughta, so Lizard pick'd ya." He spoke. "I'm Papa Jupiter. Thats Pluto, Goggle, Big Brain, Lizard went up'stair's and Ruby...seemed t'a have run off somewhere again.." He spoke clearly, not missing a beat. I could feel my face go white. So my family's probably dead, AND eaten. I groaned in agony against Pluto's shoulder.

"RUB' ! RUB'! Come dow' 'nd help Goggle clean 'ip...uhm..wha's ya' name swee'hart?" Big Mama asked sweetly, making Big Brain gag and roll his eyes. I was also confused, why was she being so nice? Wasn't her and her family supposed to torture and EAT me? I shuddered. Just my luck, they want to keep me like some sick pet..or "daughter" as they call it.

"Name's Ophelia..call me Elia" I said, muffled against Pluto's shoulder. Big Mama seemed shocked.

"Oh! Love 'ya name! Call ya' Elia too! Nice nice!" She said, shooing me, Pluto, the man with a black trench coat (whom I guessed was Goggle, seeing the binoculars around his neck) and the small girl went up the stairs. The girl, Ruby seemed to have reappeared out of no where, and her presents shocked me somewhat. We stopped at a rather large bathroom, a large sink, and shower/bath combo. Pluto placed me on the counter, patting my head and walked out of the room quickly. Goggle had taken off his coat, and he wore a plain, cream t shirt underneath.

Thank god my dress is backless, I wouldn't have to take anything off for them to pull the spike strip out. The girl, Ruby was going through the closet, and pulled out clean looking bandages, some cream looking tube, a spray can of some sort and a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls and a few dingy washcloths. I swallowed, knowing that this was going to hurt more pulling it out than it was going in.

"Turn. Gonna pull out. Try not hurt Elia." Goggle said, and I turned slowly, facing the mirror. I watched Goggle's face, looking at my mauled back. He seemed..confused , like he didnt know where to start pulling the strip out. Ruby looked up at him, before going to the sink and filling it with warm, soapy water and putting the washcloths in there. I sighed, waiting for the pain.

As soon as he laid his hand on my shoulder, the door burst open. I looked into the angry sea blue eyes of Lizard.

"Gog'le! Whatcha doin'! Tha's MIN'. I pull 't out!" He snarled, pushing Goggle away from my back and snorting at him as Goggle raced out of the bathroom. I looked up at Lizard in the mirror. He looked back up at me, somewhat coldly. We stayed there, staring at each others reflections for a few minutes. Ruby shuffled forward, looking into the mirror. I smiled at her.

"H-hey..do..do you think you could talk to me while he pulls it out...it would make it hurt less.." I said, my cheeks soon becoming bright red at how desperate that sounded, and Lizard snorted. Ruby smiled, sitting up on the counter and turning to talk to me. I nodded my head at Lizard, who gently placed his hands on my back, starting with the first spike in my right hip. I looked down at Ruby, ignoring the excruciating pain.

"So..you're Ruby?" I asked, more like squeaked. She smiled, nodding her head, looking pitiful as my face contorted in pain.

"Where you from?" She asked, pulling her feet onto the counter. I sucked in a breath as Lizard stopped after pulling out 5 spike tips, pouring some alcohol into the open wounds, making my back arch in pain, and a whining cry escape my lips.

"I'm from Florida...you know..the big flower.." I said as Lizard pulled more and more of the strip out of my body. I bit my lip so hard that blood would start pooling soon. Ruby shook her head.

"No know..Only live here..only know here...What Elia's color?" She asked, and she sounded so..normal. Despite the lack of language, I knew what she meant.

"I like blue...I'm guessing you like red?" I asked, pointing at her dusty, red hoodie. She smiled, nodding.

"Friend...gave me hoodie..before he gone.." She spoke sadly for a minute, but I didn't understand.

"Oh, did he move?" I asked, gasping in another breath. Lizard had worked the spike out about half way, but still had a ways to go.

"No...Family...come to hills. My family...catch them..they fight...they fight hard..but we win..and killed them all.." She spoke silently, stroking the hoodie as the last belonging that had been owned by this boy which she apparently cared for. (YES! In this story, the Carters did come, but they were all killed and no mutants perished, blah blah blah). I nodded my head.

"I'm so sorry..I know how it feels to lose someone.." I added, feeling Lizard pull out the last of the strip.

"Lie dow'. I need 'ta put th' stuff on 'it." He said, and I laid down. He slowly poured more alcohol onto my back, making me wince. Ruby wrung out a wash cloth, and slowly went over my back with it, cleaning and soaking up the access alcohol. He then put the ointment on the cuts with another of the wash cloths. I was surprised how gentle he was being, seeing as his appearance was defiantly not tender at all.

Ruby watched Lizard spray the medical gunk, which stung a little bit. As I sat up, Lizard said something that I'd been fearing.

"Ya' need ta' take off ya' dress...Need ta' wrap your back.." He said with a bit of bite in his voice. I sighed, zipping down my dress a little, facing away from Lizard and the mirror, so he couldn't see my chest. Ruby wound the bandages around my front, handing them to Lizard as he got my back. It was like a game, tossing the gauze around my torso. Ruby's eyes, a dark purple starred up into mine.

"Your eyes...why different from others.." She asked quietly. Huh..I wonder if shes quiet because of Lizards presents. I shrugged.

"Well..I was born like this..just like you were..so I guess you could call it my mutation.." I said, zipping my dress back up as they finished the bandaging job. I sighed, my back still feeling crappy, but it was much better now. I crack my wrists, hopping off the counter. Ruby seemed to remember something as she looked at my tattered, bloody and wet dress. I looked to Lizard in a silent question. He huffed, rolling his eyes muttering "stupid human" before storming out of the room.

Ruby's light footsteps came rushing down the hall. In her hands were a new pair of underwear, a sports bra and an extremely thin, but long mint green wife beater. She looked in the bathroom quickly, before rushing in and shutting and locking the door behind us. She handed me the clean clothes and turned around, thank god some privacy.

"Lizard? Lizard no here?" She ask hopefully, still looking around the room somewhat. I slipped on the new clothes. I was slightly shocked that she didn't give me a pair of pants or something, until I realized how long the shirt was. It came to rest about 2 inches above my knees, so it was more of a dress than a wife beater.

"Nah..Lizard stormed out.." I said, rolling my head and cracking my neck. Ruby smiled, grabbing my hand and rushing us down the creaky hallway. My question was apparently answered, Ruby was either scared of her angry family member, or she just didn't like him.

"You have brotha' too.." Ruby said, shrugging as she led me to a room. The walls were covered in slightly gaudy flower wall paper, and two beds, each at the other corner of the room. Two small dressers, a vanity and a medium sized closet were scattered around the room. I'm guessing that this was where Ruby and I will be staying. I numbly nodded my head at her.

"I have brothers..Germaine and Judas..So Lizard's your brother huh.." I spoke softly. Ruby nodded, sitting on one bed, and patting the seat next to her for me to sit down. I listened quietly as she explained her family.

Papa Jupiter and Big Mama had birthed: Pluto, herself, Lizard and Goggle. Big Brain and another man named Cyst, who I haven't seen yet, were Jupiter's brothers. There was another mutant clan, the one that had taken my family, led by Papa Hades.

"What 'bout family?" She asked, smiling and showing her slightly pointed, yellow teeth. I smiled, maybe talking about them would make it better, like maybe they were still alive somewhere, somehow.

"Hmm, Well my Daddy, and my mah had my brothers Germaine and Judas, and then me. Our grandparents were all dead, and I only have one aunt and uncle and one cousin. W-we were actually traveling out to see her wedding when..we got here.." I spoke awkwardly at the end, feeling my blush come to my face as I scratched the back of my head. Ruby nodded, patting my shoulder before pointing at the other bed. I'm guessing that was my bed. I got up, limping some what over to the other bed, and laid down on my side.

I smiled up at Ruby, who smiled back and flicked off the lights. Darkness collapsed around the room, and I had to remind myself that I couldn't lie down on my back. I heard Ruby's silent breathing, a sign that she was now sleeping. I wish I could, but the throbbing pain made it almost impossible to sleep. I went into some light naps, but woke up every 20 minutes or so. Around 11 pm, I heard the wooden door creak open, and I shut my eyes. I slid them open barley, still feigning sleep, but the person whom just opened the door wouldn't know that.

I looked up to see the emotionless face of Lizard, standing in the doorway. His mutated mouth set in a firm frown, his sea blue eyes looking navy from the darkness of the room and hallway. His grey hair looked almost black in the dark, as his gaze burned into me, starring me down. He seemed pleased that I was "asleep" and leaned against the door post. What happened next is something that I'll never forget, it was a first. Well..somewhat. I've seen it before, but not like this.

A smile graced his lips. Not the smile that came when I kicked Goggle in the balls, not when it was a cruel smile. A true, genuine smile as he watched me "sleeping" from the door way. He crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at me. He stood there for about 10 minutes before walking out, leaving the door cracked open. I smiled, snuggling into my pillow.

What I didn't know, is that every hour after that time, Lizard came in to check up on me.


	5. blood in his bottle

Please read and review peoples!

* * *

A knock resounded around the small room, and in my still foggy state, I watched lazily as Ruby moaned, standing up and answering the chipped, peeling white door. She ran a tanned hand through her crazy bundle of knotted mane as the door was fully opened. Big Mama stood in the door way, looking down worriedly at Ruby and I. She ushered us up with her hands, and I sprung up from my spot on the bed. Maybe Big Mama was letting me go home! Her worried face sort of made me think other wise.

"Come..Some peop'e wanna see ya..." She spoke directly to me as I stood up. By the look on her face, it was bad. I stood up shakily, not even bothering to throw on any sort of shoes as I followed Big Mama down the hallway and down the creaking staircase, with Ruby following behind me. She opened the screen door, the wooden door already held open, seeing as either there was no ac or it wasn't working.

I walked out onto the porch, down the steps and felt the to warm sand against my bare feet. I starred at the ground, not looking up as I stood near Big Mama and Papa Jupiter. I looked to my left to see Lizard, Pluto, Goggle and a man with large blistery bumps and a brace on his head. Big Mama and Papa Jupiter stood at my right, and Big Mama had stiffly told Ruby to go back inside with her uncle. I looked up at the "people who wanted to see me" and was not surprised to see that it was more mutants. But there were only 3.

There was one man, evil looking. He was large, with black eyes and scattered grey-blond hair. His face looked like a botched face lift, and at least 10 other botched facial procedures, that I've forgotten the names of. Great nurse knowledge there Ophelia. He was rather bulky, and his clothes seemed to be tattered, and pieces of clothes sewn together. He seemed like the leader.

The next man, was almost as large as Pluto. Half of his skin was normal and pale, but the other half was skin that looked like the hill's rocks. His large, rocky, dusty looking arms made me shudder. His arms are the ones that wrapped around my brothers and had taken them away. He wore no shirt, but wore baggy, dark brown pants and beat up sneakers. He starred at me with clover green eyes, his bald and deformed head shining in the sun. Damn bastard trying to blind me with bald rays.

The last man, seemed peaceful. He shifted and shuffled as if he were himself a human, and was scared and didn't want to be here with the other two of his "clan members." He stood there, wearing a light blue shirt, and plain light blue jeans and beat up sneakers. His blond hair went down to his cheeks and was scraggly and dirty looking. His almost neon blue eyes starred at me nervously as he twitched. His head was formed properly, but his eyes were slightly bigger than they should have been. His hand had 5 good fingers on one hand, and only 4 on the others. I couldn't see his feet, but I guessed they were normal. I guessed he was the reproduction of a mutant and a very pretty human girl. Whom was probably dead now.

Psh, they probably put her blood in his bottle.

I stepped closer to Papa Jupiter, sensing that these mutants weren't part of his family. Lizard's eyes darted towards me, and he growled. Jupiter shot a scary glare in his direction, and Lizard's sea blue eyes shot back to the trio of the other clan.

"Hades...Chameleon..Hansel.." Jupiter pronounced, sounding less than happy to great them. Now I was positive that these mutants were from the clan that had taken my family. I bared my teeth, knowing well that if I jumped towards them, one just might kill me. Hades smirked, showing off his dark yellow, crocodile looking teeth. He must have been Jupiter's brother, and the other two his sons.

"Jupe.." Hades snarled back, his lip lifting up to show off his teeth again. Pluto shifted, making sure to show off his shiny axe to the others. Good old Pluto, making sure there was no funny business. I had a feeling that he wasn't mentally challenged..that he just couldn't communicate as well as everyone else. Seeing as he could wield a weapon, understand that he was to protect me, outsmart the other "outsiders" who came into the hills and to keep up with everyone else.

"Whaddya want bas'ard.." Lizard snarled, huffing forward, and grinning devilishly as Hansel backed up an inch. He loved striking fear in his scaredy cat cousin apparently. Chameleon snorted, and that's when I noticed that he was holding something behind his back. Hades smirked, nodding at his larger son. Chameleon smirked, and threw whatever he was hiding towards me. Whatever it was moved fast, and I stepped back as it rolled, bounced and eventually landed about a foot in front of me.

My eyes widened and tears pricked my eyes as I looked down at what he'd thrown at me.

The short, chestnut brown hair was matted with blood, and some bald spots, from having her hair ripped out. The grey eyes opened wide in fear and shock, but the life behind them was gone. The mouth was twisted in a grizzly scream, some teeth had been knocked out, and blood was still dripping from the cavern. The cheeks were bruised and dirty as blood seeped from the decapitated head.

I screamed, landing on my ass as I scrambled away from the head of my mother. I screamed, tears falling from my eyes, down my face, into my mouth and along my neck.

"NO NO NO NO! MOM! MOMMAH!" I screamed, clutching at the now steaming hot sand. I was to busy sobbing to see Chameleon lunging at me, with his crusty arms out stretched to wrap around my neck. Lizard dove in front of me, whipping out his spike strip, and lodging it into Chameleons eyes. I looked up in terror to see Lizard jump back next to me, the strip pulling out of the larger mutants eyes, sending eye-blood everywhere.

I screamed, clutching Lizard as Chameleon, blinded by his wounds and blood, stumbled back towards the mines on memory and instinct alone. Hades laughed, pulling an upper arm, from elbow to shoulder from behind his back and biting into it. From the placement of the freckles, and from all the years of those arms holding me, I knew that was my mothers. I whimpered, looking at Lizard's vest, refusing to look at my mothers head, which sat only a few feet in front of us, starring at us.

"See you later brother.." Hades scowled, turning around and following the blood droplet trail left behind by Chameleon. The blond haired one, Hansel stayed behind. He held his hands up, and began walking closer to us. Lizard snarled while the man with the brace growled, lifting up the shot gun he had been carrying at his side. Why didn't he use that when Chameleon attacked me. Eh, Lizard saved me, so I'm not complaining. Hansel froze at Lizard's gaze and the muzzle of the gun was being pointed at his chest. He opened his mouth, beginning to stutter.

"No-o! Uh..um..sorry..pretty girl..here..moma's." Hansel said, taking a small plastic bag out of his pocket, and tossing it to me. Inside the murky, old plastic bag was my mothers wedding ring, her necklace, the bracelets, and the earrings and her anklet. My hands shook as I starred up at Hansel, my eyes still pouring with tears, as I hastily wiped them away to look up at him properly.

"Wh-here's everyone else...?" I asked, tears of pain and sadness coming down in a torrent of drops. Hansel shook his head, looking towards where his bloody brother and father wandered off to, their figures nothing but dots in the distance.

"Papa get 'em. Don't know if live." He spoke softly, butchering the English language. He nodded sorrowfully at his uncle Jupiter, who walked up and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a good boy Hansel.." Jupiter complemented, and I watched as Hansel's face lit up with delight. I coughed, my tears hadn't stopped falling.

"W-why didn't you take me too? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME TOO!" I screamed, wishing for death. I longed for my mother, I wanted my family. I sobbed, breaking down into Lizard's shoulder, knowing that never again would my mother "harass" me, even though she was only caring. She would never welcome me home from school, and say how those mean girls were just jealous of my beauty, and the boys were too nervous to talk to me. Hansel looked at me, before pointing a dirty finger towards Lizard.

"We already told ya' Big Mama wan'ed anotha' daugh'a, so I chose ya...beside's ya were on our land...ya family weren' fer them ta take..." Lizard said, huffing at my question. "Ruby's t' weak and un'rust-worh'y."(untrustworthy). I scowled at him, annoyed that he would talk so badly about Ruby, but no one told him to knock it off. I sighed, understanding somewhat and pushing my head further into Lizard's shoulder. After a few minutes, I looked up to see that Hansel had left, not even leaving footprints in the sand.

I watched as Jupiter nodded to the man with the brace, who walked in front of me, and grabbed my mother's head by the hair. I looked up in horror at the man, but his eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"Not gonna ea' 'i...gonna burry' 'it." He said, carrying off the head into the desert. I knew he wouldn't eat whatever was edible (I have no clue what is?) on the head. I stood up, sniffling heavily. Lizard nuzzled his sun burnt cheek against my head.

"Don' worry...Cyst won' eat 'er." He spoke softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and helping me drag my teary ass back inside the house. Big Mama watched me sadly, with Ruby on her lap as Lizard led me upstairs. Jupiter sat on the couch next to them, looking silently at the television. Goggle, ran back out to his lookout on the hills, waiting for more unsuspecting victims. Pluto sat down in one of the large arm chairs in the living room, while Big Brain wheeled himself into the line of the television, smiling when an old episode of 'Deal or No Deal!' came on.

Lizard led me up the stairs, and led me to my room. I sat on my bed, gripping the plastic bag in my shaky hand. He grabbed my hand, wrenching the bag from me. I squeaked, reaching for it, but felt bad when I realised that he was just placing the bag on the vanity. He came back, pushing down the covers of my bed, and forcing me to lie down. I pushed to get up, but an almost silent growl sent me back down.

"Jus' sleep...I'll make sure nuthin' comes ta get cha.." He spoke softly, sitting down at the foot of the bed, his mouth in a frown, but his sea blue eyes held such kindness.

Even though I had only woken up barley an hour ago, and it could have been no later than 10 in the morning, I slept soundly, feeling Lizard lay down across the foot of the bed.


	6. her tears soon subsided

Review please3 or Lizard and I shall eat cho children :3

* * *

"E'RYONE! FRESH MEAT!" I heard Goggle yell through the house. Ruby groaned on the bed across the room. I looked up at the small, old clock that was hanging above her bed. It was 1 in the afternoon, and I'd been sleeping ever since that whole...decapitation fiasco. She turned to me, her dark purple eyes looking into my green and greys.

"More people..more blood.." She said cryptically, standing up and trudging out the door angrily. I felt the foot of the bed shake lightly and I went back to fake sleeping. I snuck a peak out and watched Lizard stand up and stretch from his spot on my bed. He turned to look at me, his face still set in a somehow emotionless scowl. He lent forward, his lips lifting up in a small-ish smile. He lifted his hand to my hair, raking his fingers gently through my tresses. He scowled when Goggle called him again, calling for help to kill the new humans.

He waltzed towards the bedroom door, not sending a glance back, or closing the door. After a few minutes, I heard the screen door slam shut. I hopped up as quick as I could without making any sound. I crept down the stairs, seeing Big Mama and Big Brain sleeping in the living room. I walked out the door, slipping on my beat up sneakers that I took off a few days prior. I slipped out the door, the soundless closing of the door assured that I was safe.

I remembered which way Chameleon ran blindly in and hoped that, that was the way to the mines, where they lived. I walked through the village, not seeing a single family member. I walked out of the village, and the next time I turned around, the village was but a speck in my vision. I couldn't see the mines yet, but I knew they were in this direction. I felt the sun sweltering down on my slightly sensitive skin. I closed my eyes, thinking back...

_o0o0o0oo0_

_A small Ophelia sat in her car seat, in the back of her mom's Cadillac. Her whole face was a cherry red, and her hands were sickly pale. Her mother turned to look at her. _

_"See? If you just held still and let me put lotion on you, you wouldn't get burned.." She sighed, feeling extreme sympathy for me as she squirmed and writhed in pain and from the lack of comfort. She sighed, putting the key into the ignition and began pulling out of the beach parking lot. The little Ophelia, who could have been no older than 4, cried, lightly touching her cherry red cheeks with her marshmallow white fingers. She was frigid the whole way home, her knuckles marble white against the steering wheel as she watched her daughter in the back seat. The drive home was only 5 minutes. The duo pulled up to a brick and white board house, pulling into the driveway. _

_Her mother came and got her out of her car seat, and carefully carried the distraught toddler into the bathroom. She pulled out aloe spray and began spraying the green gloop on he daughter. Her tears soon subsided as the pain faded to a dull throb. _

_"This is why you always let moma put on your sunscreen, or you put it on VERY carefully.." Her mother said, wiping some aloe on her daughters nose._

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

I remember that day well..My first sunburn. I chuckled lightly to myself as I watched my skin for the past 2 hours of walking. After walking through the desert, with the lack of sunscreen, and seeing as how the beach is usually 90, but the desert is around 120, my skin was cooking. I watched as over time my skin became a light tan, then straight to a light pink. Yeah, I don't tan very well. The good thing is that my legs didn't hurt after the long walk, and I was coming up on the mines.

I tip toed up to the mines, looking at the terrifying entrance. Loose boards hung over the entrance, but everything else to the eye was black as night. I bent down, squinting my eyes to see if I could see anything inside the mine. Nothing. But I began to hear things.

Women screaming, the sound of wet-hacking, a woman crying, another woman screaming "push!", a man begging for mercy, a woman screaming revenge, mutants laughing, and a few making grunting noises but I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"BASTARDS! CRAZY BASTARDS!" I heard Jude scream, and the sound of someone being hit. I lurched forward, ready to rush into the mines and save my brother. All the sudden, a heavy weight came down on the top of my head, and then another blow to my temple. I fell down onto my side in the soft, warm sand. I could feel my eyes glazing over, and fear filling my soul as I tried to look up at who attacked me. I was only able to see the bottom of the black trench coat, before I heard a reassuring voice. A walkie talkie crackled, the kind I knew the Jupiter's had.

"Ay! Liz! I jus' caugh' girlie sneakin' inta Ha'es mine. Yeah I knock her ou' We comin' hom'e." I heard Goggle chortle into the small black device. I swore I could have heard Lizard snarling and swearing from his walkie talkie. Thats when the thought hit me, as Goggle helfted me up and my world once more went black.

Lizard..is going to be so fucking pissed..

Gogs..just throw me into the mines now..


	7. sea foam green eyes widened

No Reviews=no updattteeesss. :3  
SO REVIEW! PLEEAAASEEE

* * *

I sighed, feeling the soft, familiar bed beneath me as I gripped the comforter with my fingers, sending a burning sensation through my arms. My eyes barley opened and I looked down to see my body was almost bright red. I moaned, knowing that his meant pain for a few days, then alot of peeling. The burn must have worsened when Goggle carried me back 'home', and I looked silently out the window to see that it was night time now. I was damn sure I wasn't going out back in the sun for a few days.

I turned to the side of the bed, seeing Lizard half asleep, starring at the door. Ruby wasn't in her bed, heh, can't blame her. If Lizard was my cranky, angry, manipulative, wicked, unloving older brother, I wouldn't let my guard down around him either. Wow, lots of adjectives there. Are they...I have no clue..that English is worthless to me now. Heh, if I think about it, I'm the smartest one in the village. Thank you for that little ego boost. I coughed, making Lizard stir slightly.

"Liz..ard...where's Gogg..le.." I whispered, my throat drier than I remembered it ever was. His whole body froze as he turned to look at me, with frozen sea blue orbs. He snarled, standing up in his chair. My pupils shrunk, and a tried pushing myself further into the wall, looking around for someway out, someone to scream for. He lunged at me, his gloved hands cupping around my neck as he applied pressure. I screamed as best as I could as he lifted me off the bed.

"DUM' BITCH! GETTIN' AWAY!" He screamed in my face, shaking me back and forth as I let out pitiful excuses for screams as his grip tightened around my burnt neck. Tears dribbled out of the corner of my eyes, leaking down onto his hands. I sobbed, screaming out for Big Mama. Lizard froze, as we heard someone surging up the stairs, stampeding down the hallway then ripping the door open. There stood Big Mama and Ruby, both glaring at Lizard. Well, Ruby not so much.

"LEEZAR! PU' 'HER DOWN!" Big Mama hollered, smacking Lizard on the back of the head. Sometimes, when my Dad was mad at me, he'd scream "Olveelia!", seems that Big Mama does the same with 'Leear'-'Lizard' too. I coughed as I was dropped onto the old, warping wooden floor. Lizard huffed, softly kicking my thigh, making me jump back and trudging out the door like a lumberjack.

"Op'elia! Are 'ya alrigh'?" Big Mama asked, pulling me up from the wooden flood. "Well I' be!" She said looking at my neck, and pulling me over to the vanity's mirror. Now I understood. Even though my skin was tainted bright red, you could still see the bruises Lizard's fingers had left on my neck. You could count each individual finger, and I bet if I got close enough, I could see his finger prints too. Big Mama hugged me, and I hugged her back as Ruby hugged our legs. Was that even possible? I mean..sun burn is damaged skin..and bruises is technically internal bleeding, where blood rushes up to the skin. I shrugged, its the hills..I should learn not to ask many questions and expect all the answers.

"Com'on girlies. Time fer bed.." Big Mama said, pointing us to our respective beds and turning around to walk to the door. She smiled softly at me.

"Don' worry. Imma sleep in fonta the door. Lizard won' comin'." She said before flicking off the lights and close the door. Ruby smiled at me, throwing me a dazzling smile, despite the yellow and slightly sharpened teeth. I heard Big Mama huff, probably having a problem sitting down, and the door creaked as she leaned against the door. I smiled, snuggling my face into the pillow and falling asleep to Ruby's breathing patterns.

~Next Day..

I woke up, the sunlight filtering through the tattered, moth eaten drapes. The bedroom door was wide open, and Ruby and Big Mama were no where insight. I groaned, looking out into the bright, yet empty hallway, with all the doors closed. I stood up shakily, my mint green wife beater falling down to its full length. I cringed, looking into the mirror to see my burnt skin. Everything! Everything except my body under the long shirt, was toasted and burnt to a crisp. My eye twitched, feeling the numbing sting in the skin around my twitching eye. I looked carefully at my neck, seeing the purple-ish,red bruises that Lizard left behind, and they throbbed painfully.

I walked out the door, not bothering to put on shoes or socks. I stumbled down the hallway, and crept carefully down the stairs. Big Mama, Ruby, Pluto and Big Brain were all sitting at or around the kitchen table. They were eating what sort of looked like ham, but the way Ruby winced when I came into the room, told me other wise. Also the smell was a little different, sort of like a mix of rotten beef and rotten pork. I cringed, going to the cabinet where all the "human food" as I dubbed it, was kept. I learned that after the head incident, Ruby and Goggle set out to Jeb's to get me food.

I pulled out the small box of Cheerios and a red Gatorade out of the fridge. I sat down in the other room, not bothering to get milk for my Cheerios's. I sat on the couch, clicking on the boobtube to an older episode of Maury. I scoffed, watching an over weight woman cry about how her maniac husband calls her a whore in front of her kids. Well beeatch, you shouldn't have married a mad man. I popped a few rings of delicious breakfast-y goodness into my mouth, laughing at the insanity of people today.

I lifted my legs up on the couch, lounging across the whole couch. I heard the frayed screen door open up, and heavy footsteps come from the kitchen and stop behind the couch. Thinking it was Big Mama, I offered her my box of Cheerios. The box was placed back at my side by a gloved hand. I looked up to see no other than Lizard, starring down emotionless at me. He reached his hand out to me, making me shrink away from his touch, and snort at him, turning back to the television.

He huffed, sitting down next to me, and again reaching out to touch me. I yelped as he touched my shoulder, and violently swatted away his hand with one loud smack. He growled, coming closer and sticking his face right in mine. That's when I'd had enough. I lunged back, bringing up my foot, and kicking him square in the face. He flew back, hitting his head on the wooden couch's arms. I huffed, not caring that he was bleeding and probably extremely upset. I strutted out of the room, out the door and to the swings.

I starred at the mannequins of the two "perfect" blond children with lifeless, painted on sky blue eyes. I pushed the girl off of the swing, hurling her a few feet behind me as I sat in the swing seat. I sighed, swinging back and forth only a little, as I grabbed the chains. The pieces of old iron and bits of rust came off and colored my hands red. I swung back and forth, the sand kicking up and making my bare feet dusty and dirty.

I sighed looking out into the sunset. I should be out there. I should be in a fancy smancy hotel, fighting for the shower with my mother. Then listening to my brothers fight about who got the bed closest to the window in the room next to ours. I should be at the pool, wishing my cousin: Shawna, and her new husband: Tobias (or Toby, for short) a happy, and long married life. I should be dancing with my brothers, mother and father to the weddings after party songs.

I should be in my cherry red dress, getting compliments on my beauty from family members, and a few boys who'd wish they'd get in the family. (via marring me, hehe). But nope, I was stuck here. Mom's dead..Maine, Daddy and Jude were probably dead too. I was alone, for the most part. I'd been adopted by a clan of cannibalistic mutants. I sighed, yup..that sounds like something that would only happen to me. I sucked up my sorrow, and the tears that were beginning to pool in the corners of my eyes, and slowly made my way back inside.

The rest of the day went by smoothy, somewhat. It pretty much was Lizard trying to touch me somehow, seemingly trying to see if I was really there. Of course I would run away from him, usually not without a good whack on the hand, and ran to a place that I thought I would be safe. Every time though, Lizard would find me, and try to poke, prod and paw at me again. It was a bad day, knowing by the looks of worry on Ruby, Cyst, and Big Mama's faces. Even Big Brain seemed on edge. He tried calming me down by telling me stories.

He told me how the hill people came about, and happily answered my questions. He was only 30, but he seemed much older. Instead of asking him about mutations, cannibalism and murder, I shocked him by asking him, what he called "humanly questions." Hah, the look on his face. My first question was actually what being a miner was like. His sea foam green eyes widened and he sucked in an amazed breath. Then he began laughing, a shaky laugh, but he meant it whole heartily.

He said he didn't really know. His father was actually one of the original miners, who hid in the mines from the explosions. His wife, (Big Brains mother) had giving birth to him a few months after the bombs started. He didn't know how many, but he guessed anywhere from 50 to 100 radioactive/nuclear bombs were dropped around here, "turning everything into ash." He explained that he was once a normal person. Asides from his teeth, fingers and toes. Around 16 years old age, his head slowly began to grow. Buy age 20 it was getting harder to breath, and all the nutrients went to his head, making the rest of his body weak.

I nodded, feeling sympathy. I didn't have the heart to tell him, but I was guessing he had a tumor of some sort, and at the looks of the progression so far, it looks like there's nothing to do but wait for him to die...however long that may be, or however short. After talking to him for a few hours, I headed up to bed, curling up in my mattress, not so bothered that Ruby wasn't sleeping in her bed yet. I shut the lights off, quickly rushing over and jumping on my bed. Hey, after this I'm allowed to be scared of the dark.

I jumped on the bed, the old springs creaking against my jump. I kneeled down, then got under the blankets, careful not to twist my neck around so much.

Just as I got comfortable, the old creaky door opened. I thought it was Ruby, so I did nothing but wave sleepily a hello. But the heavy footsteps that walked up to my bed alerted me otherwise. I looked up to see Lizard, staring down at me. Dried blood was left coming from his bottom lip and nose, and I knew that was from when I kicked him in the face. I snorted up at him, not feeling bad for my actions, but slightly worried that he was going to try to strangle me out again. I starred up at him, my eyes tired from lack of sleep. He looked down at me guiltily..wait? He was...guilty? He brought his hand up to his head, pulling the old, bleached sun hat off of his head and squashing it down on my head.

His hand slowly came down to my cheek, purposely going slow, like he was letting me know that he wasn't going to hurt me. I flinched slightly as his fingers stroked through my bangs, and he noticed. He grimaced a little as I twitched at his touch. He ran his fingers through my hair, somewhat comfortingly. He kneeled down, elbows against the side of the bed as he pulled his gloved hand out of my hair. Before I knew what was happening his face was close to mine, and his chapped lips pressed against my cheek.

My cheeks flushed, and I looked into his sea blue eyes. His eyes, usually cold and icy, were warm and somehow comforting. His hand slid along my sun burnt cheek and averted his eyes.

"'Sorry,.." He mumbled, looking back towards the door. I looked up at him, a small smile coming across my face as I fell asleep. Yeah, he was just a big softy. I could forgive him..but It was gonna take a little time.


	8. my blood stained her magenta sundress

ALRIGHT ~ A DIFFERENT POV! :D REVIEW PLEAAASE

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Ophelia tried running away into the mines for her brothers. Even after Lizard's apology, she still wasn't acting "normal" around him. In all honesty, it was making him want to pull his hair out. She'd be bubbly, and somewhat happy whenever she was around someone, but as soon as Lizard walked into the room, she'd quiet down, and look for a way or reason to get out of the room. She was currently sitting with Goggle on the porch, starring out into the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise. They were sitting on the porch swing, that was lightly blowing in the wind. Goggle coughed, turning to look at the blond haired, red banged girl.

"Lizar' getting' upset...ya know..." He said, his lips paper thin as his eyes pierced hers. She stared back at him, her eyes slightly narrowing. He shouldn't be the one that's upset. He should be happy that she was taking the deliberately painfully slow steps to forgiveness.

"Well..he hurt me..what does he suspect to get in return..he's only said sorry once, and isn't really trying for forgiveness.." She spoke coldly, turning back to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to come up, and pinks, purples and reds were coming from the horizon, seeming to bathe everything in almost and eerie lighting glow. Goggle huffed, pulling his bowler hat off of his head and playing with the rim. His thin, pale blond strands were amazingly straight and looked somewhat neat as they fluttered in the light wind. She looked towards the 'eyes of the hills', her grey and greens questioning his body language and his almost constant huffing.

"He try..Op'elia jus' no notice." He spoke softly, as if afraid that someone, probably Lizard would hear him. Elia huffed, apologizing once was sweet, but that didn't mean she fully forgave him, and he knows it too. She pulled her legs to her chest, sitting in somewhat a sitting fetal position. She'd forgive him, but it wasn't going to be an overnight thing.

"He said sorry,..as surprising as that is..I haven't forgiven him yet..and all he's doing now is trying to touch me. That freaks me out a little bit." She spoke, spitting out the last few words. No one could touch her unless she said so, and Lizard defiantly did not have the right to touch her. For her, the ultimate form of forgiveness was a hug, maybe a kiss on the cheek and trust. She hadn't fully forgiven him, so there fore, he did not deserve these touchy feely moments with her.

'Not yet at least..' Elia thought, then she was thankful for her still slightly sun burnt face. A blush came across her face, and Goggle's face lit up with a small, teasting grin. She couldn't tell if he noticed her blush through the burn, but his smirk meant he knew something. She shook those thoughts about Lizard from her head, looking down at her ankle to pull at another piece of peeling skin. Goggle chuckled, cracking a few of his horrifically mutated knuckles.

"Wha' you think.." Goggle spoke ominously. Elia looked towards him, green and greys narrowed. Goggle shuffled awkwardly under her steel gaze. He wasn't afraid of her, hell no. She was just a little thing. A little thing with alot of spunk and determination. Goggle looked towards the screen door, making sure that no one was in ear shot. He laid further into the porch, the old wood creaking slightly as the rusty chains jangled.

"He do lil' things..He leave door open...Wait for ya' to come...He go wit' Rub..to get food..Check on ya..'Elia no notice...bu' ya no last ou' here withou' Lizar'." He spoke barley above a whisper. He kept looking towards the screen door every few seconds. Elia knew that Lizard was scary, she was scared..but not only Ruby was scared, but also his brother. Goggle probably isn't as old as Lizard, but he is at least a foot or so taller, and looks like he has a little more muscle. The specs didn't add up, Goggle shouldn't be afraid of someone smaller. Eh, maybe cause Lizard was smaller, meaning he was faster, and has the ability to outsmart him possibly. Or was it just Lizard's evil, blood thirsty nature.

Elia frowned, looking forward, the sky loosing the purples, pinks and reds and exchanging them for oranges and yellows as the sun peaked a little through the horizon. Now that she thought about it..even though he was rude, cannibalistic, rape-loving, murdering mutant..he did save her that night. And who knows how many other mutants are after her, after he went all 'Classic Hero' and saved her from Chameleon. She sighed, knowing that she would have never made it out alive without Lizard. But also Big Mama, if she didn't want another daughter, Lizard would have had no reason to take her from Hades clan. Well..other than they were hunting on his families land, which is technically stealing.

"Hope ya make up soon...Lizar' gettin'..angrier wit' eryone..when ya angry at 'im." Goggle said, standing up and walking off the porch swing. He turned his head towards the hills and nodded, meaning he was going on watch. Elia smiled, patted him on the elbow as a thanks, and watched him walk to the horizon with a smile on his face. A slight shuffling noise, and a rustle of fabric was heard from the doorway.

"Elia..come inside..I bored.." She looked to the screen door to see Ruby, dressed in a blood stained magenta sundress. Ignoring the stains, which have seeped into the fabric, she stood up from the porch swing and followed her back inside.

**ELIA'S POV: **

My morning talk yesterday with Goggle was nice, a sign that they were letting me in a little more. I didn't really have the spirit to want to leave the hills anymore..What would I go back to? My families dead, how will I explain to the cops..'Yeah, there's blood thrisy, man eating mutants out there. But only kill some, cause the others saved me. Oh, but they killed and ate countless others, but that's okay.' Heh, yeah that would work..

As weird as it sounds, there's no point for me to leave. Yeah, go back to my few friends..and a very empty house. I'd rather stay here, with Ruby Big Mama...and Lizard than to go home and see just how empty and souless that my house has now become. Sure, I'd have my friends..but those were the only family I had left. I'd rather stay here, where I was fed rather well..and treated somewhat as an equal. Despite the fear of getting eaten whenever I leave the house, I had a pretty good gig going. Do nothing, no more school, no more work. I just had to ignore all the gore, violence and..what they ate.

Speaking of violence...

I had woken up less than an hour ago. I sat at the vanity, not wanting to go downstairs just yet as I ran a brush through my blond and red hair. The brush was missing a few of the bristles, but it got the job done. I looked up, after hearing what sounded like metal meeting flesh and the sound of pained yelps and tears. Thinking it was another victim..I turned my head away from the window, not even daring to look outside. I dared to think of what someone was doing to an innocent outsider down there. Fear stuck my heart as I thought it was an outsider hitting one of the clan. As I heard a feminine scream of pain, I jammed my head out the open window to look down in horror.

.

Lizard had Ruby cornered against the side of the porch stairs. Taking the handle of his gun, he was smacking her around with it, knocking her in the face and head. Her nose was bleeding lightly, and bruises were starting to form on her tanned skin. I screamed, rushing down the stairs, and literally pulsing through the screen door. I chugged in air, pressing myself to run faster, seeing as now Lizard turned the barrel of the gun at Ruby. With a loud bang, a bullet pierced Ruby's left foot, making her fall against the side of the porch stairs, gripping her bleeding foot. She was screaming, rocking back and forth and was in so much pain that she subconsciously laid herself on the ground. I screamed, knocking Ruby down the rest of the way and threw my body over hers as Lizard aimed for her other foot and shot.

Pain pieced me like an iron spike. I screamed, still covering Ruby's body as my blood stained her shoulder. My back ached, and I couldn't choose which to grab. My left hand, which Lizard had shot, was burning, as the bullet went through my palm, but didn't have enough power to go through Ruby's foot. I ripped my hand close to my chest, my blood drizzling onto her shoulder. I screamed in pain as sand and dust sprayed from the ground into my hand, which now a hole was formed. I screamed, curling up onto Ruby in pain, as she screamed in pain and worry as my blood further stained her magenta sundress.

I looked up at Lizard, with frightened eyes as I screamed my bloody heart out. He looked down at me in shock and fear, and I don't think those emotions have ever crossed his face before, and if they had it was very rare. I knew my eyes were dilated, but so was he! His breath was ragged, and he had dropped his pistol into the sand. His hands were twitching and his eyes were dilated so badly. I could barley make out that his sea blues had turned into an almost ice blue, but only a sliver of that color showed from his dilated pupils. Ruby gasped, pushing me off her to only grab ahold of me as I sat on my knees. I screamed, tears of pain scrolling down my face. I knew that her foot must hurt just as badly, or even more than my hand, as she cried against my shoulder. Lizard pushed Ruby off of me, as Pluto and Big Mama came rushing out of the house. Big Mama gasped, looking at all the blood and Ruby's foot and my left palm. Her head, covered by a light brown wig, became red. Her puffy face almost glowed in rage as she marched herself in front of Lizard, swiping at him with her hands.

"LEEZAR! YOU SHOOT FAMILY!" Big Mama screamed, as Pluto rushed to Ruby, picking her up and cradeling her in his arms as he trudged back inside. Lizard huffed at Big Mama, ignored his now red cheek from being slapped, picked me up bridal style and carrying me inside. I glared up at him as I held my bloody hand, red ooze flowing out every minute or so. Lizard sighed, knowing I was glaring at him, but refused to look at me as we traveled to the bathroom. His eyes were no longer dialated, or ice blue. His eyes had turned back to the soft sea blues.

"Stop glarin' at 'e like tha'..." He spoke softly, kicking the bathroom door open, as I looked at Ruby. She was sitting on the counter, Pluto wrapping her foot in gauze. I gazed up at him, most of the anger and malice gone from my stare.

"Aren't I allowed?" I asked leaning and placing one hand on the counter, hefting myself up next to Ruby with one hand. Pluto smiled sympathetically at me. I smiled back as Lizard stood at the door frame, starring as I filled up the sink with freezing cold water, and soap, dunking my gory hand in there. I hissed, the soap going thought my hand and the icy temperature. I had no clue if this would hurt or help, all my nursing knowledge flying out the window as Lizard gazed upon me.

I watched as the water turned a murky red, the bubbles becoming red. I let the water drain down the sink, and then re-filled it up with water and soap. I repeated this twice, until the water stopped becoming red, but I kept my palm in the water just for safety for a few moments. I looked up to see Pluto finish wrapping up Ruby's foot.

"Big...Brain...'notha'...chair..." He spoke clumsily, Ruby tilting her head, not understanding a word he said. I turned, keeping my hand still in the icy water. Her hair was slightly bloody from her bloody nose, and dried blood was caking on her face, neck and left leg. I dipped a cloth in the clean water, throwing the cloth at her. She smiled, and nodded her head in thanks, her dark purple eyes still holding confusion as she looked back to her older brother. I sighed, looking up at the ceiling and bit my bottom lip almost raw.

"He said Big Brain has another wheel chair..you can use that until you can walk..or something like that.." I asked, looking towards the giant man. His smile looked like it was about to split his face in half as he nodded his head. Ruby, who had been living with Pluto all her life, couldn't put his sentences together, but I whom had known him barley two weeks could form the sentence for him. She nodded, her hair framing her face as she looked away from Lizard, who was coming close to me. Pluto handed over the extra gauze to Lizard, before picking up Ruby and carrying her downstairs.

He grabbed my wrist, tenderly yanking my hand out of the icy, soapy water. He scowled at the hole that he himself put in my palm. I wiggled my fingers, just to make sure. Somehow, magically, I could move every finger, and not one nerve seemed to be shot. The damage wasn't as bad as it looked, and eventually, new flesh would grow over..it would leave a nasty scar. He ran my hand under the cold spray, turning the faucet off, and dabbing my palm with a wash cloth.

He squirt some ointment into the cut, making me grab the side of the cabinet as I screamed. He kept a firm grip on my wrist, but looked at me with slight worry. Apparently he had somehow mixed the ointment with alcohol, making it sting horribly. At least there was only one stab of pain, and it was over. He began wrapping the gauze over my palm, and he did it a little to tight, but not to bad. I watched as his sun burnt, but tanned in some places hands work carefully over the wound. I looked up at him, seeing his sea blues starring at my hand.

"Why didja attack Rubes..?" I asked, using my nickname that I had used for Ruby the past week. He huffed, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't look up at me.

"'he said sumthin' I didn' like.." He said, refusing still to look in my eyes. He wound the last bit of gauze around my palm, and tapped it off with medical tape. He let go of my wrist, and I clenched it, making it throb in pain slightly. Lizard's hand grabbed mine, his fingers going through mine and entwining our fingers together. I bushed, hoping it wouldn't show through the little bit of sun burn I have left.

"Don' do tha...could open up th' wound.." He spoke, still holding onto my hand.

"..What did she say...that made you so mad.." I asked, squeezing his hand in mine as hard as I could with out straining it. He gently squeezed it, and I barley felt the pressure he was so tender. He shrugged again, using the hand to pull me into his chest and wrap his other arm around me.

"Don' mattanow.." He spoke softly, grabbing onto my hip in the hug with his free hand. My hand throbbed when he pulled me towards him, but being hugged was slightly helping my pain. Yeah, I was one of those hug and kiss it better types. I closed my eyes, breathing in his dusty smell, which smelled like sun, sand and something..sweet? Not sickly sweet, and I was surprised that he didn't smell like blood and guts. If I'd been paying attention, I would have noticed that he had closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of my hair, and he closed his eyes thinking back to what happened.

!+! (back before Elia jumped to save Ruby) NARRATOR'S POV!

He was just walking back inside, he thought he saw movement in the house where they place the dead bodies that they were gonna chop up, and place in one of the large coolers, ready to be eaten. When he found nothing alive, he came back to see Ruby sitting on the front steps to the porch. He'd been testier than usual, probably because Elia was still upset with him. Ruby starred, watching him come closer before she spoke up. There was a coldness in her eyes as she stared at her eldest brother, but there was a play fullness in her dark purple irises.

"Op'elia...sleep still.." She spoke softly, knowing that her brother was going to snap back at her. He snarled, his lip lifting up more in anger. His sharp, yellowing teeth glinted in the desert sun light.

"Who givesa fuck!" He snarled, walking closer to the front steps. Ruby smirked, her eye brows raising and a smirk coming to her pale, purple shaded lips.

"You..do..Lizar' like Op'elia..." She smiled, twirling a piece of hair between her mutated finger. Lizard glared, huffing.

" Why would'I like 'er. Ugly, outsida.." He spat, and slightly shocked when Ruby stood up, a look of hatred on her face.

"NO TALK 'BOUT OP'ELIA LIKE THA'! Op'elia pretty' an' sweeeet an' smar'! YOU! You ugly, no nice, alway angry an' STUPID! OP'ELIA NEVA LOVE LEEZAR!" Ruby screamed, visibly upset. For a moment, Lizard was shocked. Never once has Ruby raised her voice to him in anger. Never once has she opposed him head on. Then the anger stuck him full force. She'd always feared him, always. She always shrunk away from Lizard in fear, even if the only thing he did was enter the room. Now that's apparently changed, all because that out siding bitch had come here, and given her spirit. He'd have to fix that and make sure she knew who the fucking boss was, when Jupiter, Big Mama or one of his brothers wasn't around of course.

He came at her, knocking her over and taking the gun out of his pocket. He grabbed the muzzle, smacking her across the temple with the handle of the gun...

Her nose cracked, it wasn't broken but the blood drained down her face. After a few hits, and a shot to Ruby's foot...Ophelia came, racing out. She jumped over Ruby's body, and Lizard watched in horror as his own bullet pierced her skin.

For the first time in his life, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating.


	9. whistled the tune

Ohtay guys, gimmie some reviews! (: love ya'll

* * *

The week after the whole Lizard shooting me in the hand incident, he kept me very close. He'd usually follow me where ever I went, and if he had to go anywhere, he'd usually drag me along, or leave me with Big Mama and Rubes. This was one of those times. Goggle had called him out, saying that there was a man walking down the road. He apparently was on a "religious retreat" and was fasting in the desert, possibly a priest. The thought of murdering, then eating a priest made me cringe.

I was never a really religious person, but I knew what was right and wrong. I knew murder pissed God off, and the only thing that could piss him off more were abortions and killing nuns, babies, children and priests. I shuddered slightly when Lizard patted me on the head, and rushed out of the house, pulling off his spiked strip and wrapping it in his hands. I shuddered again, thinking about the absolute power and control he had over those deadly spikes. I knew, first hand, having had those spikes rammed into my flesh and being pulled out.

Ruby and I waved Big Mama a good bye, telling her that we were gonna go sit on the swings and talk. She smiled, nodding and turning on some kids cartoon show, that must have been made in the early 80's. The television was an old, 14 inch black and white set. The picture was a little fuzzy around the edges, but all in all it was somewhat of a luxury in this barren death hole. We shuffled outside, Ruby had gotten rid of the creaky, old wheelchair a few days ago, and was nimbly hobbling around. We sat on the swings, looking out, waiting for Lizard and Goggle to come back from their hunt.

"You no eat meat.." She said softly, tilting her head in a question. Yeah, I made it very clear the very first few days in the clan. There was no way in HELL that I was going to eat human meat, not even if I was starving. We'd decided that we'd take food from Jeb's store. No one had told him that I was alive still, and he just assumed that Ruby had fully gone off eating meat. There were no vegetarian mutants out in the hills. I always had the horrible feeling that one day, I'd be forced to eat human flesh, and that I might actually like it. I shuddered, thinking what human flesh would taste like.

"I'm not eating humans Rubes..I know you don't want to either.." I spoke softly, trying not to snap at the small girl. She didn't ask to be a murderess, even though I doubt she even raised a hand violently towards another human being. I sighed, burrying my feet slightly in the warm sand. It disgusted me that about 50% of the time, the meat wasn't even cooked. Only when Big Mama was feeling 'artistic' or watched a cooking show prior, would she cook it somehow. I still wasn't going to try it. What if someone was sick, and the disease carried through their flesh. I shuddered, if eating raw chicken can get you horribly sick, what would raw human get you?

We stayed silent after that. I whistled the tune of 'Hey, Soul Sister' a few times, which made Rubes smile, as if she actually knew the song. I had my ipod, the charger and speakers back in my car, I'd have to go steal it back and play some songs for her and Big Mama. We'd stayed outside for about an hour, and the sun was going to be setting in an hour or so. We knew that Lizard might purposely drag the hunt into the night, just to mess with his prey. I heard Rubes gasp next to me as I had my eyes closed and head leaning against the swings rusty chain.

"They coming back Rubes?" I asked, not wanting to open my eyes, just incase they'd done something horribly gorey to the poor man. Rube's scream made me snap up, reaching for her. Her eyes wide, starring in the direction of the "butcher house" as Big Mama called it a few times. She told me never to go in there, because it was to dangerous. Lizard agreed, giving me a look that clearly said "you better listen to us, don't go in there." Her eyes, tears were gathering in the corners, but I couldn't turn to look what she was looking at yet. Until she started screaming her bloody head off.

"NO! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!" She screamed, leaping up in front of me. My eyes shot up, as I saw a young girl, dragging herself towards us, a small axe in her bloodied hands. I screamed, dragging Ruby behind me as we stumbled away, screaming in horror. I winced as I felt myself step on one of Ruby's feet when I stood in front of her. I hope it wasn't the wounded one, it was just starting to heal. The girl, could be no more than 15 years old, her artificially dyed neon blue hair was soaking in blood as was her caramel skin. Her eyes, a piercing gold glared at us as she dragged herself closer. Her white 'Badder than your mother' t shirt, was ripped and stained with blood, while her white jean shorts were covered in guts, blood and bone fragments. She swung the small axe at us, but she was of no threat to us.

She had no legs.

One leg, which seemed to have been chopped off just below the knee was spitting out blood, and was a sickly green-ish yellow and seemed to be turning a dark reddish black at the jagged stumps edges. Her other leg, which was hacked off mid thigh, the white bone showing, and almost glittering with blood and marrow from the other missing bones. She should have been dead. She'd been in the 'butchering house' where it was cold, and all the dead bodies were kept. They must have put her in a cold room, instead of placing her in one of the smaller freezers which were always locked. She screamed, throwing the small axe at us, just barley missing us, landing to our right. The axe hitting one of the metal stands that hold up the swings. The loud, metallic 'PANG' resounded, and it was easily heard from inside the house. I looked back at the blue haired, golden eyed girl and I felt immense pity for her, but anger rose up in me as I noticed she was trying to hurt me and Ruby. The grizzly sight of her made me want to puke.

"PLUTO!" Ruby screamed, and the screen door was kicked open, Pluto and Jupiter rushing out. Jupiter rolled his eyes, glaring at Pluto for not finishing off the girl in the first place. Pluto shrugged, his light blue eyes were worried and confused as he looked from us, to the suffering, obviously insane girl on the ground. If I were him, I'd shrug too. If you cut the poor things legs off, it looses more than half of its blood and isn't dead, its a fighter. Or a freaking zombie...I like zombies...in the movies. I don't think I'd like a zombie if it was up close and in real life. Ruby lifted her lips up to my ears, terror filling her dark purple eyes. Her lips shook and I watched her tremble as her lips came close to my ear. Her voice was light, shaky and wispy like mountain winds. I had to strain myself to hear what she was saying to me.

"Close...eyes.." She spoke softly, but not soon enough. Pluto had taken his axe and smashed the top of the girls head, and part of her face wide open. I screamed, the brain, blood and bone matter flying everywhere, hitting and splattering all over everything. Ruby didn't scream, but clung to my side, stuffing her face into the side of the chest, and I could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. I screamed, crying as Pluto grabbed her by the little hair she had left, and dragged her back to the meat house. Her legs stubs, still jerking in pain, told me that somehow, she was still alive, and if she had a mouth, she'd be screaming in extreme pain. I cried, as Rubes gripped me around the waist. Jupiter walked up to us slowly, patting my hair. His brown eyes starred at me sadly, and I was shocked, never seeing him this compassionate, and even Ruby was shocked.

"Ru..I think she needs to go up to the room.." He said softly, and Rubes nodded, taking me by the hand and leading me up the stairs. I sobbed into my hands, as Ruby sent me a knowing look and closed the door, leaving me in the bedroom alone. I kept crying, but through myself off the bed long enough to lock the old door and go back to lay face down onto the old mattress and blankets. I covered my head with the pillow, hoping that no brain matter was getting on my bed, and my head pounded as I sobbed uncontrollably.

I don't know how long I cried. I remember hearing Ruby and Lizard, banging on the door and begging/yelling to be let in. I guess Lizard had come home from his hunt soon after the fiasco, or Jupiter had called them and told him and Goggle to come home. I was to worn and weak to even stand up, like i'd cried all the power out of me. I noticed when I woke up it was dark, and the stars shone brightly in the night sky, the moon was only a sliver of light. I was now sleeping on my side, facing away from the window. There was a plush armchair sitting in front of my bed, where an unconscious Lizard sat, shirtless.

His head was tilted back, his short, spiky grey hair seemed to hang around his face flawlessly. His bare chest was not mutated at all, and held no wrinkles. There were many scars though, and his shoulders were slightly sun burnt and golden brown. Places on his shoulders that his vest did not cover. Where was his vest? I sat up, putting all my weight on my elbows. A rough, leather..thing..slunk down my arm. I almost screamed, but looked down to see that it was just Lizard's vest, that he had draped across me while I slept. I looked up at the clock, knowing that this was as good a time as ever. Dried blood still covered me but the most of the blood had been wiped off. The bloody cloth on the bedside table, and Lizard's one bloody hand told me the story.

I slowly reached my arm out, pulling his gun out of his pocket. He flinched a little, and I froze and silently prayed that he wouldn't wake up. He eventually settled back down, breathing peacefully in his dreams. I sighed, pocketing the small gun in my own pocket before sneaking out the door. On my way towards the stairs, I saw a small pocket knife, left out haphazardly on a low, coffee table. Luckily there were no children here, or that would have been a disaster.

I set off and out of the house, tucking the pocket knife in my back pocket.

In my nightmares I traveled this journey.

In my nightmares I followed the unwritten path.

In my head I visioned the route, back to the mines.

And in my heart and soul, I remember hearing the screams of my brother. Hopefully he was still alive...I needed my family,..I really do.

I made my way to the mines, my heart pounding lightly. After the walk, I stood in front of the opening of the mine. I shuddered, hearing faintly the sounds of torture. Thankfully, Goggle wasn't here this time to 'save' me.

Just the way it should have been before..


	10. such a personal connection

Thanks for my reviews so far guys! Means alot to me! (: So keep em coming! Love ya'll

* * *

I stepped into the mines, the damp, stale, murky air making my throat feel gunky. I swallowed hard, hearing every gut wrenching noise and sound that resounded from each room. The mine, was like a school hallway, creepy and empty. A little light came from a few light bulbs, that were handing from the ceiling by dirty old strings strings. I had no clue how they somehow had gotten electricity down here. The hallway, with rooms on each side, with plastic coverings as doors. The plastic distorted the image as you looked through it, but there were some holes in them, and even though the image was distorted, you could still see what horrors were going on in each of the rooms. This single 'hallway' in the mine, had only 12 doors, 6 on each side.

I set my self, haunched over, and peered inside the first door. I looked through one of the holes in the thick plastic, making sure I was not going to be seen in the shadows. The first room, held a middle aged woman, beaten and naked. Her red hair was ripped from her head and on the floor in a pile. She seemed an inch from death, her cinnamon brown eyes were opened in terror, and were starring at every thing, and nothing. She apparently was in a coma of some sort. Bruises covered her body, and small, paper cut like slashes covered her body. Blood was slowly flowing down her legs, from a clear attack that was rape, seeing as where she was bleeding _from._ I shuddered, and closed my eyes breathing deeply to make sure I didn't barf out the rest of my courage.

I shivered, heading to the door across the way, hoping that I'd find one of my living family members, and wouldn't have to look at anymore people. I felt like I needed to save all these people in here, but I couldn't go being Mrs. Hero for everyone, I might not get a chance to see my family. I looked into the room labeled two, as if this was some sort of twisted hotel. I heard the heavy breathing, and screams of pain even before I looked in.

There was another woman, facing the side wall so I could see just how large her stomach was. Her skin was a shimmering bronze, and she seemed to glow. I'm not sure if it was because of the "baby glow" or the way the shabby light shone from the stings of light bulbs through the room. I could barley make out her dark, navy blue eyes, which she kept closing as she screamed in pain. Her hair was a dark orange, and held a twinge of amber. Her lips were discolored slightly, and had an orange twinge along with the natural pink. The remnants of orange lip stick maybe? She was naked as she laid down on the medical table, but had what looked like a blanket covering her chest. She was strapped to a medical table, and a female mutant stood in front of her open legs, screaming something in a fumbled tongue at her. A male mutant, stood behind her, looking down at the woman in anticipation. I soon realised what the female mutant was screaming at the woman in labor. The she-mutant was light blue! A powder blue skin tone, with short black hair and neon pink eyes.

"PUSH! One more push and you're done!" She screamed, her light blue skin covered in sweat, and her hands covered in blood. Her hair was chopped into a bowl cut, and she was wearing a torn up, cream prom dress. The dress had thick straps, and had a heart shaped chest line. It looked like it was once floor length, but was now cut jaggedly so it just covered her back end. The male mutant, was almost the size of Pluto, but his arms seemed to be twisted around at odd angles, and he twitched and stuttered at random intervals, making me jump nervously a few times. His bald head, and green eyes shined with anticipation.

The woman, screamed in pain as a bloody bundle dropped from her..into the palms of the female mutant. A baby's cries echoed through the room, as the human girl, passed out from labor pain, signed in agony. The male mutant giggled childishly in happiness. The female mutant wiped the babies head with a bloody rag and smiled down at it. She looked up at the bald mutant, her pink eyes filled with love and care as she tenderly cradled the babe.

"Whacha gonna name it Fiddle...'s a gurl." Said the light blue female mutant, wiping her bowl cut, black hair away from her pink eyes. The male mutant, apparently named Fiddle stopped moving to think, before reaching out to grab what I assumed was his new daughter. His twisted arms straightened out, and because of his twitches, I knew that he was more than likely to drop the baby. He apparently knew this too, and only held the new, small little life for about 30 seconds, before handing it back to the blue skinned girl.

"I dun' knaw Piana...Ho' 'bout..Harp'..." Fiddle asked, holding the mutant baby girl back to Piano. She smiled, wrapping blankets around the newly born Harp. She cradled the baby in her arms, as if it was her own. I watched in horror as Fiddle brought his large fist down onto the face of the once-pregnant woman. He repeated the blows until blood and brains almost exploded from her head. Piano dipped her fingers in the blood, and brought them to the babies lips. I turned my head, not ready to watch anymore. I fumbled to the next door.

A boy, no older than 10, was nailed to a wooden plank. Needles and nails of different shapes and sizes were stuck into him, and he sobbed quietly, blinded by blood. I sobbed silently, staggering towards the next room, and that's when I saw him. Jude. He was tied to a pipe that was peaking out from the wall, and I could see his chest rise and fall as he slept. His blond hair was highlighted with blood, and he had a pretty large gash on his right bicep. Other than a few scrapes, scratches and bruises, he looked fine as I could have hoped.

"Judas!" I whispered, opening the plastic door silently and rushing towards him, smashing my knees in the dirt as I kneeled before him. He stiffened, then looked up at me with his green eyes that suddenly exploded to life. Fear, love and relief burst into his eyes, and he smiled, his grin almost splitting his face and reminding me slightly of the Joker from the Dark Knight. He lent forward as far as he could as the ropes held him back, and I knew he wanted to hug me.

"Ophelia! Oh-oh! Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but shhh!" He whispered as I started cutting the ropes that bound him to the pipe with the small switch blade I'd taken from the house. He eyed Lizard's vest that went almost to my knees, confusing coming into his green eyes. I smiled down at my eldest brother.

"There's...good ones out there.." I spoke softly, beginning to cut at the ropes. There were at least 5 ropes tied to each arm, just in case he somehow broke out, and they were thick. I had to be careful so I wouldn't cut him while trying to free him. I had only cut away three of the thick ropes when he started to shout.

"ELIA! LOOK OUT!" He screamed, jutting forward as if he was trying to grab me. My eyes grew wide as I rolled to my left side, the pix axe slamming down into the dirt where I was just crouching down. I looked up to see a mutant male, ripping his pix axe from the dirt. His skin was all over an angry red color, and he had blisters and puss dripping down his skin. His eyes, that were so far shrunken into his head I was surprised that he could see. With the pocket knife still in my hand, I lunged up and slashed up quickly, cutting the man across the cheek. More blood and puss dribbled out of his cheek, as he held his axe with one hand and howled, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

He snarled, swinging at me with the pix axe once more. I fell back, barley dodging the weapon but somehow he nicked my thigh, but not enough to kill me. It sure hurt like fucking hell, as the pain jolted up and down my leg and I hissed at him, exposing my teeth. I felt the animistic rush to keep my life, even as he quickly kicked me in the ribs, making me cough up a little blood. The man cackled, and Jude screamed, he couldn't even stand up to save me. If I'd cut the ropes faster, he would have been able to help me.

Then I rolled onto my side, dodging another blow from the mans pix axe and I felt cool metal press against my leg. I clutched the bottom of Lizard's vest, pulling it up to reveal his gun that I stole. I smirked up at the man above me, quickly taking out the gun and shooting him twice in the face. He staggered back, dropping his pix axe and brought a deformed hand up to his bloody face. Blood and puss shot out of his face as he screamed, doubling over in pain. I shot him again in the chest, and twice more in the head. He fell to the ground, but was still twitching. I stood above him coldly, and shot him 5 more times in the skull.

Better safe than sorry.

I looked down at the now fully dead mutant, his brain and blood matter smeared all over the place and looked towards my bother. He looked at me wide eyed as I tried to wipe a piece of brain from Lizard's vest. I shrugged, a Cheshire cat smirk coming onto my face.

"Gotta do what I was born ta do.." I spoke, coming back and cutting him free from his bonds. He stood up, hugged me and rubbed his red, bloody, raw wrists. I frowned, but at least that's all that happened to him. He picked up the mutants pix axe. He gracefully walked towards the plastic door, and I was surprised that no other mutants came after hearing the gun shots and their fellow mutants scream of pain.

"C'mon..they threw Dad in the next room." He spoke, holding the pix axe over his shoulder. I nodded, hoping that he was still alive. He ripped down the thick plastic and matched straight into the adjacent room. I could have sworn I saw a light coming from the entrance of the mine, but I didn't stick around to find out, I rushed into the room after Jude. I almost puked.

Dad..my poor daddy. He was on a medical table, that was upright, so it was more like a hanging strip of metal. He was belted in, but..his stomach..His stomach was slit open, and his..his GUTS were sitting on the table next to him, but were still somehow somewhat connected. He was alive, and in extreme pain, but he was alive. At least we got to say goodbye. Jude gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks as dad looked up at us and smiled.

"H-hey..." He stammered, looking at us happily, as if nothing was wrong. Jude marched and unbolted his arms, but not the rest of him, his waist and legs still strapped, his jeans covered in blood, and his shirt torn down the middle with his chest and stomach. We didn't un buckle him from the table, seeing as he would fall face first into his own organs, and he would die faster. Did he want to die faster? I would if I was in that position, but he stayed alive, and even had the power to move his arms and speak kindly to us.

"Daddy.." I cried, stepping forwards, cupping my mouth and sobbing into my hands. He shhh-ed me, closing his eyes, before ripping them open. He opened his mouth, like he was about to scream, but couldn't. I spun around as Jude did to see Pluto, Goggle and a shirtless Lizard standing in front of the metal door way. Jude held the pix axe threateningly in front of him, but I touched the handle, shaking my head. He looked shocked and confused, as did Daddy, but I again just smiled and shook my head. I looked back towards them. Goggle stood, his smashed face blank, as he starred at our little family reunion. Pluto looked on, his eyes worried and curious as he looked upon daddy's organs on the table. Lizard starred at us, anger and jealousy clouding his gaze, but I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. Not now at least.

"Nah..they're good." I said, turning back to face daddy, who had a knowing look in his eyes. I stepped forward to dad, as Jude did the same on the other side, being careful not to touch the table with dad's organs on it. Lizard's hand was suddenly on my shoulder, dragging me away from my dad's bloody body. I looked back, shocked that he would actually pull me away from my daddy, but i calmed down, he probably didn't know. My green and greys looked back into his sea blues, my eyes tearing up.

"D-daddy.." I whispered, looking back to the dying man against the wall. Lizard's eyes widened before he left go of me. Lizard knew how important their dad, "Papa Jupe" was to their family, and the realization that the dying man was my father must have hit him hard. He lifted his hand off my shoulder, but stayed close, and I could feel his warm, and somewhat comforting breath against the back of my neck. I heard Daddy clearing his throat, and I looked at the last memory of my father I would have.

"Y-you..you're mutants..t-too..." Dad spoke evenly only stuttering a few words. The three looked up at him, all slowly nodding their heads. They knew what was coming, the usual screams of terror, and the usual insult of "mutant", "demon" or "freak" thrown their way. There emotions were stone. Daddy smiled, reaching out to pat Jude's shoulder, then to pat my head. His eyes were watery as he patted our heads, starring back at the mutants behind us. His bloody mouth opened, and his wispy voice came from his chest heavily.

"Y-you...better ta-ake care of my li-ittle girl...S-shes my only li-ittle girl..." He spoke seriously, and all three mutant men and my brother and I were stunned. He was actually asking them to protect me. They had been doing that before, but it was different now. They were told by Lizard and Jupe to make sure no harm came to me. But now, my father, my once soul protector was asking of them to take care of me. I looked up at him teary eyed, and I knew that he meant every word that he said. His last words. I watched from my peripheral vision as they all nodded, and daddy smiled. I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, gripping me through Lizard's vest. I turned my head a little, to see Lizard staring seriously, but softly at my Daddy. His sea blue eyes then turned to me, and something in his eyes lit as he stared into my green and greys. I smiled, clear, salty tears beginning to drizzle down my face. His dusty hand gripped my shoulder, but not enough to hurt me. It was more of a comforting, and somewhat possessive grasp. My cheeks burned a light pink, and I was embarrassed that such a personal connection was shown in front of my daddy.

"I wouldn' le' 'er get hur'.." Lizard spoke solemnly, gripping my shoulder. Daddy smiled, his teeth peaking through his bloody lips. A play full smirk came on his aged face. The same smirk he had when I brought my friends over and he embarrassed me. The same smile when I brought home my date for home coming during freshman year. The same smirk he had when I brought home my first boy friend sophomore year. The same smirk that mom always said that I had inherited, and used whenever I was playing a prank, or was doing something play full or something I knew that I shouldn't be doing. The Gorman smirk.

"Good gawd Elia...Finding boys all around.." He joked, then coughed, a little blood drizzling down his lips. I flinched, watching the red ooze coming down his lips. He reached out, past me and patted Lizard on the shoulder. His sea blue eyes widened as my father smiled at him, then turned. It was probably the first time that so many outsiders had been kind to him..his entire life. I smiled a teary smile at Lizard, who looked down at us, with a smile on his face. Daddy smiled back, and motioned for all of us to come closer. He kissed Jude on the cheek, then kissed my cheek next. I looked at Jude and saw that there was a bloody kiss mark, that looked like watery, red lip stick on his cheek. I grimaced slightly, and felt more tears travel down my cheeks, and I knew I had a bloody good bye kiss on my cheek too. Daddy smiled down at us. All of us. All five of us, Lizard, Pluto, Goggle, Jude and I.

"I love you..Ophelia..Germaine..Judas.." He spit out with the last of his power. I looked behind us to see Germaine leaning against the wall, eyes wide. Dads head bent down against his chest, as he coughed. Blood drizzled down his chest from his lips. Germaine screamed bloody murder.


	11. pistol in his pocket

I OWN THE SONG OPHELIA SINGS :D woo! I'm at my house in Florida right now ! A little Vaca during summer vacay :3  
This is my longest chapter ever! :D review please3

* * *

Daddy was dead. That was the only thought that raced through my mind. I turned towards Germaine, who was holding a large, rusty meat cleaver in his hands. He glared towards me and Judas, opening his mouth, and snarling at us. His hair was in disarray, and he was covered in blood. He only seemed to have a few minor cuts and bruises, so the blood must be from when he escaped his captors. He snarled again, his eyes wild and teeth white as the sun. I winced, stepping back and pressing my back into Lizard's bare chest. His grip on my shoulder tightened, and I felt his hand go up to grab at his spike strip, that was dangling from one shoulder.

"Y-you're FRIENDS with those things!" He screamed, pointing out our close proximity with the trio, especially me with Lizard's vest hanging from my shoulders, and his hand still clutching at my shoulder. I nodded as Judas looked towards our brother confused. He held his hands out, trying to make a reasoning and calming gesture, but that only seemed to make Maine more upset.

"Maine..it's different..they're the good guys.." Jude started, shifting his eyes to the dirty mine floor. He looked up, eyes wide and blazing. He raced forward, and lifted his arm, screaming his words at our brother.

"MAINE! STOP!" He screamed, and we watched in horror as he stabbed himself the stomach with the large, rusty met cleaver. I screeched, covering my eyes with my bloodied hands. Maine glared at us, his eyes becoming thick with pain and rage as he fell. His body hit the dirty old mine floor with a resounding 'thump' and I starred, dumbfounded. Jude gasped, racing forward and to kneel next to Maine's 'body'. His head snapped up as he grabbed our brothers wrist. I numbly put together that he was checking for a pulse, but I still couldn't move. The gash on Maine's stomach was large, but with the corrective stitches and rest, he'd be fine. I know he'll be fine.

"He's alive! Lets go!" Jude said, ripping a shirt sleeve off of his dress shirt and tying it around Maine's stomach to stop the bleeding. He hefted Maine up, and began running out of the mine. I rushed after him, feeling Lizard, Pluto and Goggle coming behind me. We rushed out of there, hearing the angry growls of other mutants, and we escaped out of the mines. We walked quickly, Goggle and Pluto leading the way. Lizard looked at me, a frown gracing his features. I looked up at him, still feeling the blood drizzling down his vest, and onto my pants. I felt the blood on my cheek, and the blood on my hands begin to dry, and I tried not to start dry heaving. I looked up at blank sea-blue eyes, my own eyes tired and hopeless.

"A-are you mad.." I asked, biting the bottom of my lip. He smiled, looking down my bloodied body. His hand once again reached out and patted my curly, blond hair.

"I'm absolutl'y furious..bu' glad ya comin' hom'." He looked forward, seeing Jude carry Maine awkwardly. I gulped, he was happy he got me back, but he was still angry with me. As soon as his pity, and joy that I actually lived ends, he'll be beating the crap out of me. You'll see..Then, Lizard..he looked back down at me, his eyes so pure that I could read his emotions, guilt and pity.

"I-I Don' think we cun save 'im...bu' we can make 'im comfertable.." He spoke softly, cracking his knuckles. I nodded, keeping my head down. I knew that with stitches, he would be saved, but then I remembered that this wasn't the world. This wasn't a place where you could to to a hospital. This wasn't a place where you could go buy some medical thread down the street. The infections too! Those are more worry some than the actual wound. I knew Lizard was in one of his rare comforting moods, but I know that soon this comforting, loving Lizard will turn into a murderous, apoplectic fire breathing dragon. He whispered his kind words, making sure that his brothers didn't hear him, either a manly ego thing, or there was no big softies in the hills. I sighed, walking in pace with Lizard, there's no point in getting away when they have whats left of my family. We all eventually ended up back at the main house.

I sat in the rocking chair in the 'living room' of the mutant household. I sighed, rocking slightly as Lizard stood next to the rocker awkwardly, clenching and unflinching his fists until they were pure white from his grip. I knew that his rage would slowly start coming back when we got back home. I refused to look at him, or at Pluto, Ruby, Goggle or Cyst as they sat around the room. Big Mama, Papa Jupe and Jude had carried Germaine upstairs to see what they could do to fix him.

I heard screaming, and a muffled 'hold him down!' come from the upstairs room. I pulled my knees to my chest, and whimpering into them. Ruby reached up, gripping my hand, and starred into my eyes with her deep purples. She didn't need the wheelchair, but she still walked around with a slight limp. She said it didn't really bother her though. I smiled down at the girl. Her hair was frizzy, and her eyes were wide in fear and curiosity.

"Who they?" She asked, her face looked skinnier than I'd ever remembered seeing it. I sniffed, the tears coming to the corners of my eyes. I pushed them back, looking down at the little mutated girl.

"They're my brothers Rubes. Germaine and Judas. Germaine is the wounded one.." I said softly, knowing that Ruby wasn't the only curious one. I knew the mutants were curious of who these two new, outsider boys were. I sighed, wiping my tears off my high cheek bones, and looked to the stairs. The tears must have secretly broke free. Three pairs of footsteps were heard, coming down one after another. Jupe, Jude, then Big Mama. Big Mama sighed, sitting down on the couch, and flicking on an episode of 'Dextors Labratory'. She seemed blank, and she listlessly starred at the television. I noted that her hands were lightly dabbed with blood, and flicks and drops of the fluid were on her face and dress. Ruby stood up, and rushed into the kitchen and I heard the sink go on. She soon scampered back, a damp cloth in her hand which she handed to Big Mama.

"How's he?" I asked, looking towards Judas. He coughed, bringing his hand to scratch the back of his head. He was trying to hide something. His feet shuffled, and he mumbled the first part of the sentence, but he slowly spoke up. The rocking chair creaked, and Lizard starred at my brother, his eyes glaring and his hands still clutching violently, wishing to hit something.

"...just the rust on that blade..Maine has a really bad infection..and its going to eat away at him. Soon he's going to loose the ability to walk, then move, then speak. Then he wont be able to control his body at all, and his mind will follow soon after...then death." Jude said, eyeing the floor, crystal tears dropping down silently. I looked up, my greys and greens have lost their gleam, I know they have.

"How long..until..then?" I chocked out, feeling the sobs coming up my throat like vomit. Jude sighed, looking to Big Mama. She sighed, knowing that she'd mothered 5 kids, or more by herself, and kept them relatively healthy, she must know alot of medicine. I also had a feeling that she'd had more children, but they were lost due to mutations and other pregnancy problems and complication. They nodded, seeming to come up with a mental mutual agreement.

"Big Mama and I..think it will take no longer than 5 or 6 days...since the cut was so large..its already spread to more than half his body rather quickly. He's already complaining of a numbing feeling in a few of his toes, but there's nothing we can do to help him." He said, wiping his red eyes with the back of his hand. I glared, turning my gaze to Papa Jupe.

"Let us leave!" I begged, getting off the rocker and kneeling down next to Ruby. "Please! We can take him to a hospital on the outside! They'll save him!" I gasped, feeling the tears slide down my face. Jupe looked at me sadly, shaking his head. My mouth opened in an angry and anguished scream. Ruby gripped my arms, begging me not to do anything. I snarled like a wild animal, and crouched further to the ground, ready to pounce the old miner. Lizard's eyes were wide, as he stared at me in amazement. Just as I was about to throw myself at the old bastard, Jude's hand came and pressed firmly against my shoulder.

"There's no point..the only thing they could to is..give him some meds..and just delay the process for a few more days..it would be to late by the time we reached a hospital.." He spoke gravely, his tears hitting my shoulder. I shoved him off, stomping out of the living room and upstairs, going to go take a bath. On my way to the bathroom, one of the side room doors was open, revealing Maine, sitting up in bed, starring at the wall. I walked in quietly, still wearing Lizard's blood drenched vest and carrying his gun. I slid in the room, feeling Maine's eyes blaring into mine. His eyes were blank, but he stared at me with his soul.

"I heard..I'm going to be a cripple...then a vegetable..then a retard..then a retarded vegetable.." He said crudely, hugging his legs. (sorry about the r-word. I know some people get REALLY offended, I know I do. But its just a line of Maine's personality : Crude, Rude and simply not Jude xD)

I sat on the corner of the bed, running my fingers through my blood drenched hair. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No..It's going to be okay.." I lied through my teeth, feeling a pair of eyes on the back of my head. Seeing as Maine wasn't freaking out, it was one of the 'family.' He sighed, shaking his head.

"Go take a bath..you look like a creepy ass bloody doll.." He said sadly, and I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, heading for the bathroom. There was no one at the door frame as I suspected, but I knew someone was hanging around. I sighed, turning on the bath tub, thanking god they had running, warm water. I filled up the tub, pouring in some purple-ish looking soap that I guessed was Big Mama's. There was a closet filled to the brim with different hair care products, soaps, lotions and wigs. I shivered, Big Mama didn't have hair, yet she kept all these stolen hair care products and soaps. I grabbed some green bottle that was a shampoo/conditioner combo and some orange scented soap. I heard Ruby shuffling around in our room.

"HEY RUBES! CAN YOU PICK ME OUT SOME CLOTHES?" I called, and heard her skip over to the dresser, then to the closet. I giggled, smiling softly. I knew that Ruby loved picking out my clothes, like I was her giant Barbie doll. She didn't pick out anything to slutty, but made sure that I'd be comfortable and cool in the extreme desert heat.

I placed Lizard's bloody vest on the counter, wiping off the blood with a damp washcloth as I waited for the tub to fill up with warm, soapy water. I placed his gun on the counter, I'd clean that later. I hung the vest on the door knob, hoping it would dry quickly. I ripped off the mint green wife beater shirt that I've been using as a dress for days. There were more clothes in the bedroom luckily, because that shirt-dress was starting to feel sticky and smell like my sweat, my blood and other people's blood. I pulled off the rest of my under garments and slid into the tub, the bubbles hiding my chest and body under the water. I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Lizard, standing in the door way, holding a large, black towel in his hand.

He tossed it to me, and I threw it on the towel rack near the edge of the tub. He kept starring at me, with calm, but somehow still menacing sea blue eyes. I shifted uncomfortably in the tub as the reptilian mutant stared at me. My green and greys stared back at him. I pointed towards his vest shakily, begging my voice not to crack.

"I got t-the blood off.." I whispered, then pointing to his pistol that was still on the counter. "I haven't gotten the chance to clean that."

Lizard nodded, slipping on his vest and sliding his gun into his pants. He turned to look at me, with piercing sea blue eyes. His moods change so quickly, is he bi-polar?

"Hurry up...meet me in yer room..'gotta talk girl.." He snarled, closing the door behind him and I heard him march down the hall to the room where Ruby and I slept, our bedroom. I knew Ruby would stay far away if Lizard was near. He was back to angry Lizard. Just as I thought that, a terrified looking Ruby rushed into the room, holding a clean pair of bra and underwear, along with a long blood red tank top and tight, black under armor shorts that went to my mid thigh. The smooth fabric looked amazing. She placed the clothes on the counter, and legged it out of the room. I sighed, running the shampoo and conditioner through my hair quickly.

I washed myself quickly, jumping out and drying myself off as quickly as I could with the towel. I walked slowly into the room, and looked up into Lizard's cold, sea blue eyes. He sat on the window still, watching me as I quietly slid into the room, closing the door behind me. He stood up, and i unconsciously flinched, making him back up a step. He huffed then, motioning towards the bed. I sighed, at least he hadn't strangled me yet. I slid into the edge of the bed, and kept my eyes closed as he sat next to me, the mattress creaking slightly.

"..He gonna be gone inna few days..." He spoke softly, but bluntly. Lizard wasn't one to try to sugarcoat things, and he was making sure I knew the truth. I nodded, knowing he was talking about Maine.

"Yer brother..th' taller 'un..seems like a docta'." He said, starring blankly at the door. He was just rambling now, and that was confusing. Lizard doesn't speak for the pleasure, he just makes his point across and leaves. I wanted to point this out, but the fact that he still had his spikes wrapped around him, and the pistol in his pocket made me shut off my questions. I nodded my head, looking towards the door, hoping that Rubes would come in. He looked at me, his eyes somewhat softer.

"Yer gonna miss 'em.." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I brought my knees up on the side of the bed, put my elbows on my knees and placed my face in my hands. I nodded, sniffling.

"I- know.." I cried, breaking down and letting soft, hollow sobs to escape my chest. Lizard said nothing more, just sat there, keeping his steady grip on my shoulder. Lizard, coughed, and mumbled something under his breath after a few minutes. I looked up, to see what little un-sun burnt skin, was now lit pink. I smirked, looking up playfully into his eyes.

"What?" I asked, leaning further into his grip. He huffed, gripping my shoulder harder, and glared at me lightly.

"When ya were gonna 'ttack Papa Jupe..Ya looked...nice.." He said, referring to when I was ready to pounce the old bastard like a fucking puma. I giggled, ignoring Lizard's "hey! stop laughin'!" as I laid down on the bed, a smile on my face as Lizard stared down, smiling at me too.

* * *

I starred out the window, knowing that today was the day.

It's been 6 days since I escaped the mines, with my two brothers in tow.

Germaine died today..

It was quiet, but then Big Mama screamed, rushing down to get Jupe and Jude.

In the middle of the night Maine must have begun throwing up blood, choking him and his kidneys had shut down. At least he was asleep. We think.

I sighed, starring out the window, a hand shaped bruise on my right upper arm. Just as Jude had predicted, Maine slowly lost himself, and had attacked me on the second day of his sickness. The night before he had lost his ability to speak, and he only had movement left in his arms, neck and face. He was trying to tell me he wanted to go to the bathroom, and I didn't understand. I thought he meant open the windows, since it was so stifling hot up here. As I walked back to him, he grabbed my arm, and began shaking me back and forth, the wheels of the old, black wheelchair creaking in distress.

I screamed, and Jude and Lizard came rushing in. Lizard pried me away from Maine, and Jude understood what he wanted, and wheeled him towards the bathroom. I must have sat there, clutching at my black and blue arm, whimpering for at least an hour. I was expecting Lizard to make some jack-ass-ish coming, but again he said nothing, and just held my shoulder.

Not long after, the next day he had lost complete mobility in his body, along with his voice. Big Mama had to feed him, just like she had to feed Big Brain. I looked away, remembering the times when I was little and he would feed me cupcakes instead of fruit or something healthy. I quietly ate a piece of dried fruit while Jude ate a muffin. Jupe suggested that we should try to eat their...'meat'..but I shook my head, Jude looked at me seriously.

"Elia..we can't live off junk food...we need to be strong to live out here..and if worse comes to worse.." He spoke, using your doctor voice. I felt like barfing all over the rest of my dried...i think they were peaches. I knew deep down he was right, one day...if there was no food...i had no choice, live or die. I had to live for Jude, Mom, Dad and Maine, and for them..I would do it. Thankfully, we had enough junk food that wasn't too junkie.

The next day, Maine seemingly had lost some of his mental abilities. He had known sign language, as we all do, because our grandmother was deaf before she died. He apparently forgotten alot of signs for words, and kept gazing off into nothing, then shaking his head from side to side.

I left the room, stumbling into my bedroom. I couldn't watch him like that.

Lizard slunk in, coming to sit next to me, as usual, he placed his hand on my shoulder. But now, he reached his arm around my back, gripping my right shoulder as he sat to my left. For some reason, I just couldn't pull myself away. Part of me wanted to pull away, slap him across the face and blame him for doing this to my family. But he hadn't..the other mutants did.

But I was on their land..so wouldn't they have anyway? I huffed, keeping in my sobs, and ignored that part of me. I followed the other part of me, and leaned into the comforting, mangled hand.

As they say comfort is comfort, take it or leave it.

On the last day of his life, Maine did nothing at all. Big Mama wheeled him out onto the porch in the shade and he just watched the horizon. Jude, Lizard, Pluto, Big Brain, Big Mama and I sat with him. Jupe came to visit a few times, but he was busy in the butchering house. Goggle already said goodbye to him, seeing as he was going into the hills and wasn't coming back until tomorrow night. He knew Maine would be dead by then.

His once life filled eyes, starred into the horizon lifelessly. I bit my lip, gripping his left hand while Jude was holding his other. He didn't blink, or try to move his head. He seemed blank, as if he didn't even realise we were here. Lizard had his arm around me, gripping at my shoulder. That seemed to be his way of comforting, his rough, scarred hand on my practically bare shoulder. I coughed, Jude looked at me, seemingly ignoring Lizard's hand on my shoulder.

"Elia..sing,..Jude always liked that.." He spoke, tears in his eyes. I nodded, looking up into the azure sky. I coughed, making sure I wouldn't stutter. I remembered when a girl from her class, her mother died in child birth, and the baby, a little boy, died a few days later in his crib. They sang a song for him at the funeral as I sang in the choir. I sniffled, the tears coming from my eyes.

"_Ohhh Mommahh...ohhh Mommaahhhh..  
You're little booyyy..knows your gooooneee...  
He's lived on for you dear mother, yes he's tried to stayy..  
But Mommaaahhh..ohhhhhh Moommaaahhh..  
You're son wansta come hoooommeee.."_

_"Oh Moommaaah..ohhhh Mommahhh...  
Your boys comin' come to youuuu..  
He's tried, and he's strived  
To make you prroooud. "_

_"But he's missed you, ohhhh yes he's missed you  
And he's ready to come hooooomee!  
Home in the clouds, with youuu mooommaaahhh!  
A place..you'll be together sooooon." _

I sang, tears dribbling down my face. I gripped onto Maine's hand, and I watched Jude do the same, tears spilling from his eyes. Lizard clutched my shoulder harder. I hummed the rest of the tune out, and I simply couldn't sing the rest. Lizard's hand was soon at the back of my head, making me turn to look at Maine as i stared in wonder. His face was still somber and bland, but tears dribbled down his face. I sobbed, wiping some tears away from his cheeks.

Maine might not have his body.  
He might not have parts of his brain, conscience or memory. But somewhere deep he was still there.I cried, and slowly began to sing songs that we sang together when we were kids. They started off childishly, like 'Hakuna Matata' from the Lion King and Little Bunny Foo Foo. Eventually they turned darker, and I sang songs from musicals, like Phantom of the Opera, Sweeny Todd, Hairspray and any other play that Maine and I were in. (Mom signed us up for drama camps alot)

It was dark by the time I was done singing, and my throat was dry and scratchy. Lizard left my side, and went in with Big Mama and Pluto to get some pillows and blankets. I through a pale red blanket over Maine, as Jude leaned against the steps, covered in a dark green and blue quilt. Big Mama wheeled in Big Brain, and said her good nights, and kissed Maine on the cheek. Big Brain waved, coughing and sputtering a good bye. Pluto sat on the floor, near Jude and Maine, sleeping on a grey blanket.

Lizard and I sat next to Maine on the pitch swing. I was beginning to get hazy when Lizard picked me up. I watched Maine fight to keep his eyes open, but what he was fighting, death or slumber I didn't know.

"Want ya ta get'a chance ta say goodbye.." Lizard whispered bluntly. Jude kissed Maine's cheek, pulling him into a hug. Pluto ran his large hand through his hair somewhat lovingly. I reached forward, Lizard still holding me as I wrapped my arms around him and began kissing him all over his face. When I did this when we were little, he used to hate it. I hope he didn't mind now. Jude and I held his hands through the night. As I fell into a deep sleep, Lizard covered me with a large blue plaid blanket. The porch light turned off, and we all fell asleep.

I don't really remember that night. I do remember using Lizard's leg as a pillow. I do remember something though. I felt my hand grow warmer, and someone strongly gripped my hand. The soft hand let mine go, and I felt a hand travel, and mess up my hair. A pair of lips graced my cheek and I was to hazy to even look up. I heard melodious laughter, and I felt Lizard shift in his sleep below me. The hand touched my arm, where the bruise that Maine gave me.

"_Bye little sister..hey..I love you...I'll be watching over you now..I'll try and help..."_ Was the only thing I heard before a bright light flashed, hurting my already closed eyes. I fell back into the dark blanket of sleep. As I woke up, I heard Big Mama screaming. I knew he died,..and Lizard grabbed me, stuffing me into his vested chest and dragged me inside. There must be blood, and they don't want me to see it. Lizard rushed me upstairs, practically through me on the bed near the window, and raced back out.

I sat there crying, and looking at my once bruised arm. I'm positive that it was Maine who visited me last night! Not only was my hair messed up in the way that only he ever did, but the bruise..it was weird. I'd have to ask Jude what it was. Once a hand shaped bruise, was not in the shape of a feminine cross, high up on my shoulder. A heart was in the middle and crude, yet beautiful looking roses and vines wove around the thin cross and heart. It was a vibrant, dark color like a tattoo, but there was no possibility of that having happened!

Lizard crept back into the room silently, sitting on my bed next to me. He wrapped his arm around me, gripping my shoulder as tears kept running down my face. I felt so alone at that moment, and all I wanted was Maine to come back. But the warm arm and strong hold on my shoulder reminded me that I was no alone.

And for the first time, I was happy that Lizard was there when I cried.


	12. somewhat a miracle of sorts

Review and Read please! (:

* * *

"H-how did you get this?" Jude asked, rubbing my arm where the bruise once was, and where the girlie cross was. I shrugged, I couldn't bring myself to say out loud what I thought. I already told Rubes what I thought, and she gave me this look like I was going insane. I think..that when Maine..went to heaven..he changed the bruise into this tattoo... But that was impossible..I shook my head. I knew it was impossible...but you hear all those beautiful angel and miracle stories! Ya know, the ones where the angle saves the little girl from a murderer, or that saves the family from a burning fire. I wasn't very religious, but I do believe in angles and miracles. Jude further examined my upper arm, while Big Mama, Jupe, Lizard and Ruby sat in the living room with us. Pluto, Cyst and Big Brain were sitting out on the porch, while Goggle was still out in the hills.

"You didn't get this done before you left..mom would have freaked..." He whispered to himself, but we all heard it. Mom didn't like my other tattoo, the thunderbolt that started under my arm, and travels down my side to my lower hip. When she first saw it, when I was coming out of the shower, she flipped and was cursing at me. Momma hated tattoos, and to know that I now have a new one stung a little bit, but it was somewhat helped with the realization that Momma was dead. I shrugged, not wanting him to think I was insane. I heard Ruby cough, and make a small noise to catch Jude's attention. He looked towards her, his green eyes piercing hers.

"I thin'..that Maine..turn'd 'er bruise..inta tha' tat'oo.." Ruby spoke softly, rubbing her arms, and looking down at the floor. Lizard huffed, clearly counting her argument as fantasy. I looked up at the cleft-lipped man. I bit my bottom lip..I told Rubes what I though..but here she is standing up for me silently, and stoically. I looked up at the mutated man and I gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"I agree with her.." I spoke softly, turning my head and staring into her deep purple eyes. She smiled softly, nodding her head. At least someone didn't think I was insane..well..mostly everyone here was insane. So would they notice if another person went insane? Probably not. Jude said nothing, but I knew he had the gears in his head grinding. I said nothing further, ignoring Lizard's slightly angry gaze.

"Well..it's defiantly a tattoo..I can even see the ink..but I can't seem to see the needle pricks.." He spoke softly, peering intently and prodding at my arm. I nodded, It never hurt..but its was there and over the past few days I tried to scrub it off in the shower. The image never smudged, never even faded, never changed. It was as if the tattoo was actually part of my skin. I actually started to think about if I cut off a piece of the inked skin, would it grow back with the ink? But I'm not that insane or curious yet.

Germaine was buried yesterday..the ceremony was nice I suppose. They didn't have any coffins, but Big Mama had stayed up all the past nights, knitting a pretty black crochet blanket to wrap him in. When she presented it to me and Jude, I burst into tears, while he thanked her with tears in his eyes. I threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her and sobbing out 'thank you' after 'thank you' at her kindness. She must have been up all those nights, staying awake just to make the death of my brother easier.

Maine was wrapped in the black blanket, and Cyst had apparently dug a deep grave behind the butchering house. There were other grave sites there, and I guessed they were the other members of the Jupiter family that had died. That made me cry even more. Along with the two other graves near what was to be Maine's grave. The three graves were a few feet away from the Jupiter's graves, but it wasn't to distance them. It was to show that these three...belonged together. I looked towards Cyst, while Lizard held my shoulder. The older man nodded towards the other graves, as much of a nod that his brace could allow.

"Motha' and Fatha'." He said softly, never meeting my eyes. I sobbed, not only had they buried my mother properly, and they have gone back to the mines to retrieve daddy's body. But now they were burying them in the Jupiter's family graveyard.

They were burying them with their own family.

Lizard and Cyst filled up the hole, as we all watched solemnly. Jude gently nudged me and I automatically knew what he wanted. I opened my mouth, and closed my eyes, searching my mind for the words that came from my heart.

_"I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord.  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth the fifth.  
The minor fall and the major lift!"  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah. _

_Hallelujah...hallelujah...haaalleluuujaaahh." _

I watched, while I sang, and saw every ones faces. Ruby, Papa Jupe and Big Mama looked down to the floor respectfully. Big Brain starred at the hole, and Pluto watched, his eyes glassy. Jude stood next to me, tears running down his cheeks as he clutched my hand. Cyst had filled up the hole, and had shoved an old, white chipped wooden cross. I closed my eyes, singing the second part before I could look at Lizard's face.

_"Your faith was strong but you needed proof_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof_  
_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_  
_She tied you_  
_To a kitchen chair_  
_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_  
_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah!"_

I looked up once more, leading to the last part of the song that I remembered. Lizard looked towards me, his eyes clear and sea blue pierced my soul. I starred into his eyes, and I almost fell to my knees, but I pushed myself to sing the last verse. I took in a deep breath, feeling my voice begging to shake and tears coming into my mouth.

_"Baby I have been here before_  
_I know this room, I've walked this floor_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you._  
_I've seen your flag on the m-marble arch_  
_Love is not a vi-victory march_  
_It's a c-cold and it's a-a br-broken Hallelujah_

_Hallel-lujah, Halleluj-jah_  
_Hallelujah, Halleluj..ah.."_ I finished, feeling the tears almost choke me. I covered my face with my hands. Lizard put his hand back on my shoulder, and we walked back towards the house. Lizard kept quiet, his hand keeping his usual death grip against my shoulder. It started to feel..weird when his hand wasn't there. I sighed, feeling the memories of the funeral leave me as Jude kept talking.

"Well..I think its a tattoo..somewhat a miracle of sorts.." Jude said, shrugging, and walking off into the kitchen. I sighed again, scratching behind my right ear. I heard him open up a bag of something, probably Cheetos or some crap. I heard him munching while still speaking to the rest of us in the living room.

"Personally..I agree with little red riding hoodie and Elia the Pedophilia.." He spoke, sending a playful glare our way, making me glare at him and making Ruby giggle. Big Mama chuckled, brushing a short, red, pixie hair cut wig that was placed in her lap.

"This is just what Maine would do...give yah a tattoo just to piss mom off again.." He smiled, tossing a few more Cheetos into his mouth. I nodded, standing up, seeing Lizard do the same. I raced up the stairs after him, hearing Big Brain laugh and Jude sighing dramatically. I don't know why I followed Lizard up, and apparently neither did he. He walked into his room, and I was about to pass, and go to mine when he grabbed my arm and tugged me in his room.

"Whatcha doin', followin' me girl.." He spoke softly, his eyes seeping into mine. I shrugged, my words couldn't come to my lips. I felt..drained. Depressed? I couldn't tell. Lizard pulled me further into his room, and placed his arms around me. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and confused. He looked down at me, his rough hand caressing my neck.

"Ya...aren't talkin' as much as ya' usually do...Jude said'...depresshun.." He slurred, hugging me tighter. I shrugged again, not letting my words escape me. My heart throbbed, but I couldn't bring my pain out to tell Lizard. He eventually let me go, taking his spike strip and gun out of his pocket. He threw them on his bed, walking towards the door after throwing off his hat. He turned to look at me.

"Gunna go take a shower...stay 'ere." He spoke softly, exiting his room. He must trust me somewhat then. He hasn't even tried to kill me or hurt me since we got back from the mines. He probably felt pity for me, and was letting his anger and rage slide. I starred at his bed, looking at his weapons laying out, shimmering on his bed-blanket. I shivered, looking down at the small pistol and I looked down at my hand. I twitched, seeing the still bandaged hand, but it usually didn't hurt as bad as it once had. I picked up the shimmering spike strip, and almost felt my stomach heave. The memory of these thick spikes being sent into my back. Then being gently torn out, taking pieces of my skin, flesh, and bone with them.

I stood by the edge of his bed, holding the rather heavy weapon in my arms. Heh..no wonder he's strong, if I had to carry this, I'd get tired in no time. I grunted, lifting the strip fully off the bed and throwing it over my shoulder like Lizard does. It was a little less than comfortable, but not as bad as I thought. I took the edges, and slowly brought the spiked strip down to my waist, like a belt. I looked up, seeing a mirror in the corner, but I could see myself clearly.

My blond curls were slightly frizzy from the desert heat, and my bangs seemed more of a blood red than a bright red. Probably the lighting in here. My skin seemed tanned, but relatively clean. My face still looked the same..but something had changed. I gripped the spike strip around my waist tighter, feeling the spikes sink into my waist. I gasped, looking down to see small, trails of blood dance down my hips. I pulled the spike strip away from me slowly, the blood dancing down my legs. I looked back up at the mirror.

And Lizard was standing in the doorway.

His hair was hanging limply in his face, the wet tresses looked clean enough. He was shirtless, carrying his vest with him. He wore plain, brown pants that looked not to clean. His chest, scared and burn rose and fell in violent breathing. His face, contorted in something between anger and...worry? But his eyes..those beautiful sea blue eyes. Were filled with so many emotions. Worry, confusion, wonder, compassion...love?..and a hate and blood lust. I shrunk back, already feeling another of his anger attacks coming to him.

I spun around, but he was already there. He grabbed his spike strip, throwing it across the room. I screamed, knowing this was it. He never blew up at me for going into the mines again, and all that bottled up anger was here and back. My almost fully healed back pounded at the memory of what damage he could inflict. My healing hand throbbed, reminding me of what weapons he had in his possesion. He reached for me, but I quickly backed away against the wall still screaming my head off.

I closed my eyes, feeling him grab me by the wrist. I screamed, I cried as he violently dragged me out of the room. He didn't care if I stumbled, if I walked into a chair or a table, he didn't care that I almost killed myself tripping down the stairs. He ignored the looks of anger that his family gave him as he dragged me outside onto the portch. He pulled me, making me lurch forwards, and he grabbed me up, and threw me as far as he could off the stairs.

I yelped, handing on my still hurt hand, and the sand seeping into the small wounds on my hips. Lizard snarled at my form, seeing as he'd only thrown me about 6 or 7 feet away from the front step.

"LEZAR!" I heard Big Mama scream, and her heavy footsteps coming towards the door. I heard heavy breathing. I couldn't tell if it was Lizard's breathing or my own. My head throbbed from being bumped around the house, and thrown off the front porch. The small puncture wounds along my hips stung, like 1000 bee stings. I didn't even know that they would cut me! I mean..I knew that they could..but I barley put that much pressure on the strip around my hips! I shuddered, sand digging itself deeper in my cuts. I sobbed, clutching the front of my shirt.

"Ophelia!" Jude called, and I could hear him running right behind Big Mama. I heard Lizard's horrifying laugh, and my blood ran cold.

"We dun' need 'er! We don' need a weak bitch! Tryin' ta' off 'erself..tryin' to DIE!" He screamed, and I heard him grunt as he threw something else off the porch. I forced myself to look up, only to see some sort of old, dusty first aid kit come flying at my head. I tried running away, or at least rolling away, but I couldn't and the little white and red box smacked me square in the temple, knocking me out. I felt Jude kneeling near me, shaking my shoulder and calling my name. I felt Big Mama's presence on my other side, gently patting the side of my face. Everything soon went black.


	13. fell for the puppy dog eyes

Read and Review my lovely readers :3

* * *

I don't know how I got back up into my room that was shared with Ruby. All I know is when I woke up, there was a few bandages covering all around my waist. I knew I hadn't dug the spike strips deep into my skin, just far enough to make small-ish puncture wounds, and draw small trails of blood. I'm guessing that Jude or Pluto carried me up here, seeing as how Lizard probably hates me now. No not probably..yup he hates me. I sighed, feeling an odd tug at my heartstrings as I thought of him angry with me. I hoped it would be like last time, I'd stay out of his way, and eventually he'd come around. I hoped.

I slunk downstairs, after sitting on my bed starring at the ceiling for a few hours, my tummy started growling. I was hoping that no one was in the kitchen, and that I could grab some food, and if Lizard wasn't anywhere in sight, I could curl up on the couch with Big Mama. I crawled down the stairs, wincing every time the stairs creaked. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, and only Goggle was there, chopping up something on the counter. He nodded his head at me, a smile smile stretching across his face as he turned back to his chopping. I smiled softly back. I knew he couldn't see my bandages that were covered by my shirt and under armor, but he could see the dark, black blue bruise on my temple. Lizard must have thrown that first aid box at me pretty hard.

I walked over to the cabinet, picking out some little cinnamon buns and unwrapping them. I grabbed a chocolate nesquick from the fridge, and walked into the living room. Thankfully Lizard wasn't there, but Big Mama and Big Brain were. I was surprised to see a rather new Steve Wilko's show running. I sat down, nibbling on the pastry as Big Brain snorted at the 'stupid humans'..thanks BB. For the next few days, my routine was to sit on the couch with Big Mama until the sunset came around, and a sweaty looking Lizard came through the door. Then I would rush up the stairs, and put myself in my room, and under my covers. I knew that again, Lizard had begun to check up on me at night. But that didn't sway my fear of him.

Over the next few days, I had more or less ignored him. As soon as I knew he was gone, I'd race down to be with Big Brain and Big Mama. Ruby came around sometimes, but most of the time she was off frolicking somewhere. I asked her where, but she just shrugged, a dreamy smile on her face. Jude spent most of his time up in the room Germaine slept in. He didn't do much, just listened to the sketchy radio as it played choppy songs from Kanye West, Ludacris and Akon. The songs were barley understandable, but he listened none the less.

While he listened, he starred out the window with teary eyes. My heart was sore almost all the time, but not for me. Surprisingly, I was relatively happy. Despite the fear of being eaten, and the fear of Lizard being near me, I was happy. I was somehow seeing Big Mama as just that..but the thought of my real mommah made my chest sting painfully. I knew I wasn't replacing her. I knew she knew that too, but I needed an older woman with more life experience than me. Papa Jupe was doing the same, but not like my daddy. My daddy was sweet, fell for the puppy dog eyes and gave me anything I wanted. He loved me, and thought of me like his precious, breakable little angle. When my daddy asked for my protection in the mines, Papa Jupe took it to heart. I'm guessing that Goggle or Lizard told him about my Daddy's parting words. I knew daddy knew I wasn't replacing him either. Papa Jupe was one of those..tough love kind of people, but he had a soft side. He wanted his children to work for their goals, and one day they wont need help from anyone.

Pluto and Goggle were like my older brothers, and acted like my protectors. I know Jude was glad that I had been taken in by this happy little family. He was happy that Pluto and Goggle saw me as their little sister, and he told me that he wasn't upset about it, and he knew that Maine wouldn't think that he was replacing him. He told me that all of our dead family..no..all of our family knew that I wasn't replacing them. Jude said there was always gonna be a place for them in my heart, and that ws true. I was just making more places for more people in my heart. All feelings of guilt and worry vanished away at his words.

Ruby was like a little sister to me too, but her dreamy state the past few days has had me worried. I don't think they're are any boys her age out in the hills, and I was worried that some creepy, older mutant had taken a liking to her. I shuddered to think about it. How old was Rubes? 13...14? some where around there. I cringed, thinking about her with some creepy, 30 year old. I mean, there's an obvious age difference between Lizard and I, how old was he? At first I thought he was around 20-30, then his grey hair, and wrinkles through me off. Until I noticed that the wrinkles were from sun damage, and stress, same with his hair. I sat on the couch, looking broodily at the tv.

"How old is everyone..?" I asked Big Mama, who in turn looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought. She huffed out a breath, counting on her fingers.

"Well..I'm 49..but for all you know im 20." She said, winking at me. I giggled, then smiled, waiting for her to continue.

"Papa Jupe is 50, yeah he's a geezer." She giggled again, continue to count off on her fingers. "Ruby is 14, Pluto is 28, Goggle is 21, Cyst is 38, Big Brain is 30 and Lizard is 22." She spoke, shocking me to hell.

I mean, wow. They didn't look so young. I shrugged it off, guessing it was the stress of the desert, after all extreme heat does age people right? Right? Eh, I shrugged. We were then silent, and kept watching tv. Big Mama coughed lightly, running her hand through her neon blue wig, which almost made me gag when I saw. It was the hair from the legless girl that had escaped the butchering house. I shuddered, so that's where she got her wigs. I didn't say anything out loud about her hair.

A week had past since then, so It's been about a week and a half since Maine had died. Between you and I, Lizard is starting to loose whatever left over sanity he has. He had begun the over-protected, lovey dovey stuff. Like holding doors, getting me food, and he even helped Ruby play Barbie doll-me. Oh you should have seen her face.

Since the lack of clothes (which reminds me to attempt to do laundry later) I could only change my clothes every week or so, which was extremely RANK. But it wasn't as bad as I thought. But by no means was it good. I sat in the tub, having scrubbed myself down and saw that my clothes were so dirty they were practically crawling across the floor. I hefted myself up, calling for Ruby.

"HEY RUBES! Y'WANNA PICK ME OUT SOME CLOTHES?" I called, never expecting an answer back. I climbed out of the tub, drying myself with a light blue, old towel. I wrapped the cloth around my body and walked back into the room. I froze, seeing both Lizard and Ruby going through the closet of clothes. I smiled, seeing that for once they weren't fighting, well physically.

"Noooo! She no like pink!" Ruby insisted, good girl! I'm not a real pink loving girl.

"No you! Elia don' like brown!" Lizard insisted, again true. I watched as Ruby pulled out a pair of baggy, hole filled jeans and a long sleeved, brown graphic shirt. Lizard pulled out a short, skimpy pink skirt and a red tube top. I chuckled, showing my presents to the others in the room, still wrapped tightly in the white towel. I walked forward, snatching the baggy, holy jeans and the red tube top. I smiled at their faces.

"Well..the pants have holes..so they wont be to hot..and the tube top will keep me cool..thanks guys." I blushed, thankful that Ruby had picked my bra and underwear, and placed them inside the pants. Lizard picking through my underwear...ecchh. I skipped to the bathroom, tugging on the clothes. The tube top only covered my boobs, (why can't I not laugh when I say that word xD) and showed off my curves and my shoulders. Yup, a man picked this out fer sure. The jeans were snug around the waist, but not to bad, and made my legs look long, and the holes made sure it wasn't to hot. I never really wear socks, so I skipped back into my bedroom without shoes or socks. Ruby was still there, sitting on her bed awkwardly, while Lizard was going through one of my suitcases that was salvaged from my car. Wait..was that...?

"LIZARD! GET OUT OF MY PANTIES!" I screeched, throwing a barbie doll at him, which was laying on a small table nearby. It hit him in the back of the head, and he spun around, giving me a sheepish smile. Psh! Trying to win my forgiveness. Then I noticed something, there was something else in that smile. Ohhh..I see. Not only was he smiling sheepish for being caught, but he was happy that for the first time in almost two weeks I had acknowledged him. I guess..if I had to forgive him I have to keep acknowledging him.

* * *

**Alright guys! Seriously! If you guys don't review, I'm not gonna update. **

**I have 12 chapters, and more than half have gotten no reviews. And I know that people are reading this, cause thats what the traffic says. **

**They're those lovely few whom DID review, and they are adorable! So thank you to you guys, you rock! **

**But yeah, gotta review to get an update. I've got other stories to work with, and why should I waste my time if no ones gonna review it? Blah. **


	14. nightmare and his blue eyes

Review pleaaase (: Thanks for the reviews so much lovers!

* * *

Ever since I began to speak to Lizard again, he's never let me out of his sight. I can't say that I don't like the attention, because..well..its this feeling you get when you know that someone cares about you. And in a place like the Hills, having one of the strongest mutants caring for you is one of the safest situations you can be in out here. Way better than being stuck in the mines. Even though..nightmares sometimes haunt me. For the past few weeks, ever since I've forgiven Lizard, my dreams haunt me.

The first dream, was of course about the mines, the majority of these nightmares happens in the mines. Anyway, the first dream was that I was walking down the same mine shaft that I had been when I saved my brothers, and saw daddy. Around the third door, I'd been spotted by a mutant. A large mutant, who was about seven feet tall, with dark brown hair and dirty, pale skin. His pale green eyes shot through me like a bullet, and he carried an old looking sledge hammer in one hand. He snarled at me, racing up and smashing the hammer down onto me, and that's when I wake up. The first time any nightmare happened, I bolted up in bed, tears already coming out of my eyes. Ruby, who apparently slept through my screams didn't even notice my terror. I stood up, the cold floor sending cold shivers further into my spine. I scuttled down to Jude's room, and no matter how many times I banged on his door, or called for him to wake up, he didn't. There was only one place for me to go now. I walked back down the hall, knocking lightly on Lizard's door.

I heard nothing at first, but eventually a small groan and hearing the floor boards in the room creak and groan in their old age. Lizard came to the door, vest and spike strip thrown off and only in his dark brown pants. His usual sea blue eyes were darkened from sleep, his eyes now a dark cobalt blue with a ring of silver around the iris.

"Wha?" He said sleepily, rubbing his face with one hand, while the other held him up against the door frame. I suddenly became extremely embarrassed, my head held down and cracking the bones in my fingers. I mumbled as the mutant before me groaned, turning back around to his bed, but left his door open for me.

"Fine, don' tell me wha's wrong." He mumbled, walking back across the creaky floorboards and laying back down in his bed. He didn't get under his blanket, but instead just stared at me, standing dumbly in his door way. I coughed, looking up at his face.

"I had a bad dream.." I said softly, and I almost slapped myself. I haven't sounded so childish since..well I was about 10 years old. Lizard snorted, a small, but sweet grin gracing his features. I noticed then that I never really found him grotesque, but he looks so much better when he smiles instead of scowling.

"So yeh had a bad dream..com' ere." He said, patting the place beside him. I numbly walked into his room, taking account of the countless weapons mounted against the far wall, and the lack of decoration. What did I expect? This is the hills, there's no fru fru shit here. I slowly got on the bed next to him, and he flung his arm over my shoulder.

"Wha's these dreams 'bout?" He asked, turning sideways and pulling me to his scarred chest. I told him about the first nightmare and his blue eyes widened. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, and ran his hand through my curly blond hair, my red bangs pinned back. He didn't speak to me after that, but I knew there was something that he wouldn't tell me about my dream. Although I didn't want to bring it up at that point, I mean I was happily drifting off into sleep in Lizard's arm. I had been for the past few weeks. Phew, Jude sure didn't like that when he found out, but as soon as Lizard pointed out that I went to him first, but he slept through it, a blush crossed his face and he didn't say anything else about it.

Even though sleeping has been more delightful, the nightmares haven't fully disappeared, and they come around every once and awhile. The original mine dream, which doesn't make me scream any more, just wake up in a cold sweat. The second dream, is walking into a mine room, and seeing Jude, Maine and Dad dying against the wall, all their organs out. That made me scream, especially when against the other wall, the same fate was for Lizard, and he starred at me with dead sea blue eyes. That made me scream, and Lizard bolted up, cradling me in his arms. He shh-ed me back down, and I slept under him, one arm wrapped around me, pulling me into him, while his other arm and leg were thrown over on top of me.

The last dream was probably the more horrific. I 'woke' up, and I saw that I was in some sort of medical bed, my legs spread apart. I felt something, but I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, I was in that girl's place from the mines, the one who was birthing the baby. I screamed through the whole thing, my 'baby' didn't look like the baby from the mines. This baby was tiny, and had a normal, pale skin tone. As the she-mutant, who I couldn't remember her name held MY baby, I got a better look at its face. It had curly, pale blond hair. It was perfectly normal, except its jaws were only a little miss aligned, and he had the tiniest...

cleft lip.

The mismatched grey void and sea blue eyes starred at me in terror. Suddenly, the male mutant's fist was swinging down at my face, and the female mutant was feeding my blood to my baby. That time I woke up shrieking, kicking and screaming, tears coming out of my eyes like waterfalls. Lizard grabbed at me, clutching me to his chest and pulling me into his lap, rocking slowly back and forth. I sniffled, sobbing into his bare chest as he rocked me back and forth.

"Wha's was it 'bout this time?" He asked tenderly. Surprisingly, when Lizard was away from the rest of his family, he was a total sweet heart. I sniffled, pushing my face further into his chest and shook my head. I could only sob out words like "girl", "baby", "lip" and "mine" before I slipped back to sleep. Waking up was always a relief, seeing as my deaths were only dreams. I hope that they will leave me, like all nightmares had before.

I stood up from Lizard's bed, said man still snoozing away. I shook my hair and raked my fingers through my blond locks. I sighed, sitting back down onto the bed, Lizard moving closer and wrapping his arm around my waist in his sleep. I smiled softly, laying back down next to him and trying not to wake him up. I heard shuffling, and I looked up at the open door to see Ruby with a bashful look on her face. I nudged Lizard with my waist, making him huff and his eyes slowly open up.

"What's wrong Rubes?" I asked, sitting up on the bed slightly, Lizard still half asleep next to me.

"No more food for ya left...ya and Lizar' gotta go ta Jeb's sto'.." She said timidly before rushing back to her room. Lizard groaned, reaching for his vest on the floor and slipped it on. I stood up after him, going towards the door as he flung his spike strip over his shoulder and followed close behind.

Ruby, true to her words, there was no more "normal" food for me in the house. Lizard nodded sleepily at Big Mama, and saunter out the door, giving me a quick "meet you outside" before waiting on the porch. Big Mama, not bothering to put a wig on today, turned to me from the couch seat.

"Ya goin' to Jeb's Elia?" She asked, watching curiously as Lizard paced sleepily on the porch.

"Don't mind him..he's just sleepy." I said, trying to calm her. Her son never acted this way, and was always cool and uncaring. If someone made him wake up, he would have told them to fuck off, and probably would have kicked their ass. But here he was, waking up for this little outsider, and was outside trying to walk off his sleep. Big Mama smirked, a lewd smile coming over her usually sweet face.

"Oh, and would ya have an' reason fer tha'?" She asked, grinning like a chesire cat. My green and grey eyes widened and I could practically feel the intense blushing come over my face.

"N-no! Nothing li-ike that!" I flushed, holding my hands out in front of me and shaking them. She smirked, her dimples growing.

"Oh, yeah. Then tell Bi' Mama why whe' I walked past 'is room this mornin' ya two were wrapped up like two littl' rabbits?" She grinned, and I couldn't even speak. I let out a choked "n-no!" before racing out the door and shutting it firmly behind me. I leaned against the door, letting out a heavy breath, but I still felt the flush in my cheeks. Lizard stopped his pacing to stare, his eyes holding confusion and humor. Noting that the door behind me was only the screen door, I realized that he had heard everything we said. I blushed again, hobbling down the steps and starting my way towards Jeb's. I heard Lizard scuttle behind me, and run up next to me.

I turned back to look at the house to see Jude staring out the window. I waved, a small smile coming on my face, but he didn't wave back. He didn't even see me. I followed the line of his eyes to realize that he was looking out into the distance. I sighed, turning back to the sandy landscape infront of me. Jude has barley spoken to anyone, and he only leaves his room once everyday to get a little food and a bottle of water. He couldn't live like this.

We walked for about 20 minutes before Lizard spoke to me. Apparently my blush still hadn't receded yet.

"Elia! Why ya blushin'?" He asked, a playful smirk on his face. "Don't got sunburn do ya?" He asked again, and I swatted at him playfully, which he dodged. He laughed, making my blush deepen. I just laughed along, knowing that we still had about an hour to go until we got to Jeb's store at the normal paced walk that Lizard and I both had going. We stood, side by side, walking straight ahead. He was on my right, while I was on his left.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, and finally, after walking up one large, slightly grassy hill, we overlooked to see Jeb's store about 60 feet away. I turned back to see that the house wasn't visible in the distance. I have to get Jude out of her..before he goes crazy.

As we walked to Jebs' store, a plan began to form in my head.

* * *

**Hey~! I already said thanks, but thank chu sooo much for the reviews! When I saw how many I got for the last chapter, I was over teh moon :3 **

**So, just keep them reviews coming! And cause my reviewers are so awesome, I'm posting this chappie early. :3 lovers you awwwlll. **


	15. lava hot bottle

**Woo! Read y REview por favor :3 **

**ilovechu sooo much! :3 Sorry, this is a little short! But i've already got about 4 other chapters, in the Document Manager, ready to post. But I shall post none without teh golden tickets :3 ehh..or the reviews...GOLDENTICKETS OR REVIEWS. **

**Is anyone else addicted to Foamy the Squrriel? I love him! I'm thinking of letting him become my lord and master :3 **

**

* * *

**

We slowly walked up to the old, beat up shack that was Jeb's 'Gas Haven' store. Lizard set his feet on the wood that led to the door and the rotted fiber creaked and seemed to cry at the pressure. The small landing was dusty, and clearly needed a good sweeping. You would think that since this is the middle of no where, you'd look for ANYTHING to do, even sweep. There was a lone, wooden rocking chair in the corner, and it was surrounded by empty bottles of booze and beer.

The door was old, but sturdy looking, the white paint peeling off in pretty good sized hunks. Lizard stood at the door, about to open it, but he turned to me just as I stepped up onto the wooden landing.

"Watc' out...Jeb leaves these fuckin' bottles ery'where." Lizard mumbled, rapping on the door before swinging it open. I starred at the bottles, the sun light hit them and made them glitter. A broken Captain Morgan bottle glittered, and I looked to see that Lizard had walked inside, leaving the door open. I bent down, swiping up the broken bottle, and hid it behind me as I shuffled inside, closing the door behind me.

"Aye..wha' ya doin' 'ere?" I looked to the counter, seeing Lizard glaring at the old, gas station man. I hid the broken bottle further behind me, careful not to scratch myself as I stayed by the door frame.

"I need food ya bitch.." Lizard snarled at him, his eyes devilishly cold and frightening. Lizard looked towards me, his eyes losing the anger, and causing Jeb to look in my direction. His mouth gaped open like a fish, and his brown eyes widened. He began breathing heavily, gripping the counter in front of him, and his knees seemed to be failing him. He lifted a meaty, shaking finger at me, causing Lizard to glare at him slightly.

"D-Do ya see th-hat?" Jeb shook, his eyes large, petrified at my presents. Lizard snorted, grabbing a bag and going off towards an isle.

"Elia ain't nah ghost. Aye! 'Elia whatcha want?" Lizard called, looking through the food in that isle. I sent a glare Jeb's way, but kept my voice calm as to not alert Lizard.

"You choose. I don't care." I said, and I heard the huff from his lips. I heard him grabbing things off the shelves, putting him in the large canvas bag that he grabbed up off of Jeb. I walked forward towards the old man, holding one finger to my lips in a 'shh' symbol. I reached for a lighter from the rack inconspicuously. Jeb didn't notice, seeing as he was staring at my face, straight into my mismatched eyes, waiting for me to vanish into thin air.

I flicked on the lighter, lightly raking the flame over the sharp edges of the broken bottle. I glared at Jeb, still hearing Lizard going through the isles at the other side of the store. I stowed the lighter away, into my pocket, and raised the hot, sharp broken bottle at him. He gasped, his dirty fingers grasping the edges of the counter, his whole form shaking.

"Listen up...When's the next car coming..." I growled, but inside I begged that he knew. His eyes watered, and I almost took the broken, lava hot bottle away from his throat. I knew I had to keep strong, this was for my brother, I could apologize to Jeb later on.

After all, he was giving me and my 'family' food.

"M-my brotha'..h-he comin' ta pick up 'is son...A-at 1..in the mornin'...i-'ve been a'watchin' 'is boy fer a few days while 'e was hidin' from 'he cops.." He spoke, his voice breaking and croaking. I nodded, bringing the cooling glass away from his throat, still hearing Lizard grabbing stuff off the shelves. I heard a glass jar fall and break, and Lizard grumble "motha' of fuck'" before kicking the glass shards away. I almost giggled, but I kept my poker face.

"Y-ya thinkin' 'o leavin' 'im.." Jeb spoke softly, his panic slowly decreasing. I shook my head, a frown still on my face.

"My brother...h-he needs to get out of here...I need him in that car.." I whispered, hoping the air conditioner, making a loud whirling sound, would drowned me out if Lizard was to close. Jeb's eyes widened and he nodded shakily.

"Bu-but...yer stayin'?" He asked, causing a blush to cross my face. I could feel a pout coming on, and Jeb's eyes lightened up and he smiled.

"Why does everyone insinuate something..listen...if I get him here..can you get your brother to get him out?" I asked, losing my bite and my eyes began to water. Even though he was providing me with food and water, he had sent countless people to their deaths, and he had caused the massacre of my family. He looked into my eyes and I saw his bottom lip quiver.

"Yeah yea sure..just..be here by 12.30...I'll talk Frank inta lettin' yer brotha' in...wanna meet 'is boy.." He added after, and a smile came across his face. Lizard came around the corner, the bag stuffed so heavily that the zipper was straining. He smiled at me as Jeb went behind a beaded door way, and came to stand next to me.

"Ya ready ta go?" He asked, holding the boulging bag over his shoulder, and his sea blue eyes shined. I shook my head, looking at the bead covered door way.

"His nephew is here, and he asked if I wanted to meet him, I just wanna say hi!" I said, grinning as Lizard rolled his eyes and I could hear Jeb's footsteps, and the beads parting. In his arms he held a cute little boy. The little boy seemed to be from white and black parents, seeing that his skin was a light, creamy brown. His large, light brown eyes were framed with thick, gorgeous lashes. He had a few wisps of light brown hair, and he giggled. He was one of the cutest babies that I've ever seen. He only must have been a year old.

"Oh my god.." I said, holding my arms out to take the little baby boy in my arms. I looked back up at Jeb, a look of pride etched across his face. Lizard looked at the little guy, his face awed and a smile on his face.

"He's an angel.." I said as the baby giggled and clutched at his fingers.

"Yup! He's got 'he lady killer looks. Name's Liam." Jeb looked down at his nephew, looking at Lizard making sure he wouldn't hurt the little babe.

"Ohh Liam! You're adorable!" I praised, giggling along with the little boy. I handed him back to his uncle, and Lizard turned to the door, and walked out, leaving it opened for me as he waited out on the wooden landing. I turned back to Jeb and Liam.

"See you soon...sorry about...ya know.." I shrugged, starting towards the door. I heard Jeb chuckle and Liam giggle as his uncle bounce him gently.

"S'kay kid..I knaw' whatcha mean..Say goodb'e ta Auntie Elia, Liam." Jeb said kindly, making Liam laugh and wave wobbly. I smiled, waving back and closing the door behind me. Lizard and I started our way back. He turned to me, a smile on his slightly sun burnt face.

"Ya were cute with tha' kid.." He said, turning back to the way ahead of us. I blushed, looking down at my sandal covered feet before I looked back up at the stretch of sand before us.

"Thanks...he was a cutie.." I said, and I heard him hum in agreement.

"Normal." He spoke, shoving the bag higher on his shoulder. I looked towards him, a determined look in his face, his face set calmly.

"..huh?" I asked dumbly. Of course the baby was "normal" he didn't live in the hills. The radioactive fall out wouldn't have affected his parents, let alone him.

"Tha' baby's normal...He's pretty..not like tha' babies in tha' hills.." He spoke somewhat sadly. I shrugged my shoulders, looking forward. What can you say to that? Lizard spoke again.

"If ya had a mutat'd baby..would ya love it? Would ya love 't like a normal baby.." He asked, as we shuffled along the sand. I knew the answer, a baby is a baby. No matter how ugly or gorgeous. My baby, will be my baby whether its ugly or gorgeous. But I know that my baby will be the prettiest thing around.

"Of course. It's instinct to love your child, but I know that I'll love my kids. If I ever do." I spoke softly, seeing a speck in the distance. Lizard didn't push the question further as we neared the house. We entered the house after our long walk, and he walked into the kitchen. I didn't follow him, but instead waved at Big Mama, who was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Ruby as I bounded up the stairs. I headed into Jude's room, pushing open the door lightly. The rusty hingest squeaked as I snuck into the room. Jude said nothing, didn't even move from his spot at the window. His radio was on low, so I knew he could hear me.

"Jude..." I spoke softly, and I heard a small "hmmm." come from him, but he didn't turn around. I slowly walked closer to him, and then wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my head on top of his.

"You're going home Jude.." I spoke softly. His emerald green eyes widens as he got out of my grip and turned to face me. His face was smudged with dirt and sweat, and his lips were raw and red from behind bitten in thought.

"H-how?" He asked, his voice almost as raw as Jeb's was when he saw me. I smiled, scruffing up his hair. I lowered my voice, and leaned in.

"Well...you remember that old gas man?.."


	16. the mad dash

**Woo! Chapter 16 my loversrsrsrs. :3 review pwease. ;3 **

**I'm updating so fast because my reviewers are AMAZING! I saw all the reviews and I was like YESH33333 thank youu! :3 So here's another one! **

**I had my boyfran read this over (yeah..he's sorta my b*tch.) and he agrees with me on this! This chapter and the chapter after this is HARSH! But good :) So enjoy! :3 **

* * *

That night, I feigned sleep, snuggled against Lizard. He didn't seem to have any inkling of my plan to get Jude out of here, but Ruby did. She walked in on Jude and I stuffing whatever belongings Jude had left into his tattered back back, but she swore to secrecy. I knelt down, practically bowing and told her that I was coming back. I explained the plan to her, and then swore on my life that I would be coming back. She smiled, nodding her head, but I could see in her purple eyes that there was doubt.

The rest of the day went on smoothly. The excitement of the night made me unable to eat, and Ruby silently warned me that it was suspicious, so I slowly nibbled on a few of those pink wafer cookies. Or are they crackers?..who cares, they're delicious! That night, instead of going to Ruby and my room, I stayed in Lizard's room as usual. We stayed relatively silent as he turned the old, fading lamp out and we both got under the covers. He slept on his back, his right arm wrapped around me possessively, pressing me into his side. I slept lightly for a little while, but made sure that I would be up. '

At a little before 12, I opened my eyes and looked around the pitch black room. Lizard had grown the habit of leaving the bedroom door open, causing a little light from a window somewhere in the hallway drift in the door. His grip on me was loose, and his breath was coming out in slow, peaceful and almost heavenly pace. I wiggled out from under his arm, and stood by the bedside. I looked back at Lizard, and smiled, seeing as he turned on his side and moved over to where I had been sleeping, trying to find my warmth. I kept smiling as I tip toed to Jude's room, and smiled seeing him and Ruby already waiting outside the door for me.

Jude knelt down, hugging Ruby before making his way down the stairs. I turned towards Ruby, a smile across my face as worry filled hers. I crouched down, wrapping my arms around the little girl.

"Don't worry..I'm coming back soon..I promise..." I said, kissing her forehead as I always used to do with my family and walked down the stairs. Jude was already at the door. I thanked the gods that Big Mama was upstairs in her and Jupiter's room, and that Big Brain was sleeping deeply in the other room. We crept out of the house, and as soon as we got off the porch, we made a mad dash for Jeb's. The usual trip took a little more than an hour, but with our speed, it only took about 40 minutes.

We were sweating heavily and panting as we entered the store. Jeb was sitting on the counter, with a man who looked eerily like him with Liam in his arms stood against the wall. Jeb smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Aye! Frank! This 'is tha' girlie' I was tellun' ya 'bout." He spoke happily, checking out the window to make sure no one, mutant or outsider was coming. Frank looked me up and down curiously, while Liam giggled and reached out for me. Frank laughed, coming closer to me, and placing the boy back into my arms.

"Ya already kna' my brotha', Jeb. 'M Frank, guessin' ya know mah boy Liam." He spoke softly, his southern drawl like a dream. Woah, don't think like that, he's WAY to old for me. He just had a nice voice you nutcases!

"After'all. Jeb's here callin' ya Auntie Elia ta mah boy." He said, glaring playfully at his brother, who shrugged. Jude smiled down at the little boy.

"Ya must be 'er brother." Jeb said, looking down at his half smoked cigar longingly. He must have put it out for the baby. Jude nodded, shrugging the backpack on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I'm Jude." He said, running his fingers through his dirty hair. It was almost one, and Frank didn't look like he was leaving soon. Then my questions began to rise out.

"Why were you hiding from the police, where's this little guys mom?" I asked, hoping just to waste some time and make the awkward silence go away. Frank coughed, and shuffled his feet against the worn floorboards.

"Ya see..I live in A'rizona..th' city I live in..mighty dangerous..Mah..His Mama...got shot..'nd the cops's tryin' ta blame me. Just creatin' myself an alibi.." He spoke softly as I stroked Liam's head. I didn't want to tell him that by running away, he probably made attention come more towards him as a suspect. He smiled down at Liam, as he took him out of my hands. He nodded thankfully at Jeb, before heading towards the door.

I smiled, Jude wrapping his arm around me as we all went outside to Frank's car. It was a small, sleek, but safe looking sports car. While Frank was strapping Liam into his seat, Jeb sat on his rocking chair, letting Jude and I have our moment together.

"I guess this is bye.." I said, wrapping my arms around my older brother. He sniffled, and I knew tears were coming to his eyes.

"Why can't you come with me?" He asked, hugging me tighter. I shook my head sadly.

"I promised Rubes I would be back..I-I gotta save her Judey...I'll come back home..I promise..." I spoke softly as he smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked, as he hugged me tighter.

"Sure..It's about Ruby...It's nothing about you're little friend..what's his name? Leekar? Limar? Omar?" He asked, a smirk coming across my face. I don't know why, but embarrassment and anger came through me, and my cheeks blushed red.

"His name's LI-ZARD.." I growled, fisting his shirt with an angry pout on my face. He laughed, patting my head.

"Yeah, yeah...what am I going to tell everyone?" He said, his face concerned. "We've been gone for what? Almost two months..."

"Just..tell them we were jumped by drug dealers..they-they killed all of us..but you got away...don't worry..We'll see each other again." I said, tears sliding down my face. He kissed my for head and both my cheeks, and I did the same back. He climbed into the passenger seat as Frank got in the drivers seat with Liam in the back in his car seat. I smiled sadly, walking away from the store, crossing my arms over my chest as the wind hit me. Maybe I should have looked for a jacket to throw over this insane boob top. I stood on the top of a large dune, to see Frank's car make a U turn and begin to drive away. I heard my brother scream at me, his hands waving at me from his window.

"I LOVE YOU OPHELIA!" He screamed, waving at me. I smiled, raising both arms over my head, and began waving erratically back at him, as he got farther and farther away.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JUDE! ILL SEE YOU AGAIN!" I screamed back, the tears dripping down my face. I coughed, watching as the car soon became a dim, non existence light in the distance. I wiped my face with my hands, and if my face wasn't covered I probably would have been able to dodge. Something, which I now think was a rock hit me square in the back, between my shoulders. I wheezed, falling down onto my side and turning around to see who threw that fucking rock at me.

Behind me stood Goggle, Papa Jupiter and Lizard. Papa Jupiter seemed confused, his furry, black eye brows knitted in confusion. Goggle looked hurt, his eyes downcast and his thin mouth was set in a frown. His binoculars hung from his neck, and his shoulders were slumped. Lizard was the closest to me, his face twisted in anger, his eyes the cold, cobalt and silver, which only happens when his emotions were shakingly strong. I gasped, crawling backwards slightly as Lizard snarled.

"Wha' the FUCK are ya doin'?" He asked, stepping closer to me. I whimpered, crawling backwards further.

"I-I..Ju-ude..He..he.." I stumbled over my words, unable to even get a sentence out with those cobalt, silver ringed eyes glaring down at me.

"WHAT? When 're ya leavin' HUH?" He started yelling louder, stepping closer to my shivering form. Fear caused something inside me to snap.

"HE WAS GOING INSANE! HE NEEDED TO GO! I'M NOT!" I screamed, clutching a near by rock. He stood still, his chest heaving up and down violently, as I looked behind him. Jupiter looked confused, but betrayed and Goggle looked absolutely devastated. I didn't understand. They weren't even that close to Jude! And I wasn't leaving, and I was really starting to get so scared, I could feel my stomach pushing what little food I ate today into my throat. I swallowed thickly, I didn't want to get sick in front of them.

"LIAR!" Lizard howled as he lunged for me. I shrunk back, kicking my foot out and hitting him in the lower stomach. He huffed as he fell back, and got back up quickly. I thanked whatever god was looking over me that he wasn't wearing that fucking spike strip. He snarled, showing even more of his teeth, and jumped at me again. I stood shakily, grabbing his shoulders as he gripped mine. His grip was like a steel bear trap, and I could feel my shoulders bruising and I could swear that my left shoulder snapped out of place.

I screamed, digging my nails into his tanned, tough skin. He howled, giving me enough time to reach my right hand back and slug him in the ear. He cried, bringing up one hand to cup his now bleeding ear. He let me go, throwing me against a large wall like rock as he bent down, clutching his bloody ear. I practically roared, swinging up my foot and smashing my foot right in his face, making him fall on his ass. He looked up, now on his back, and I guessed he was seeing stars.

I rushed up to Jupiter and Goggle, my left arm hanging limply and bruised.

"P-please! You've got to believe me! I-I wasn't leaving! Jupiter, you know!" I cried, getting down on my knees before the two. "Jude was going INSANE! He needed to go home! He promised he wouldn't tell ANYONE about you! And if he did, I would kill him my-seeeeellllff..." I started, before something smashed me in the back of the head. Jupiter looked angry, but not at me. Whoever was behind me was seriously getting a Papa Jupe glare. Goggle looked extremely upset, and he was the last thing I saw as everything melted together, before everything became black.


	17. remind her what we are

**Hey lovers3 If any of you watched the movie (which i hope so! Its ROCKING!") remember when Doug wakes up? and he's in that creepy lie-down freezer? And its all blood with all the body parts in it? Well, that freezer! (Whom my boyfran and I have named Freezilicious) Is making his appearance! :3 **

**Oh, and there IS FINALLY A Lizard's POV. and I was wondering if I should put his POV in his slang, or talk. But in the end I decided that he only talks like that, and doesnt think in slang. Alot easier to write in and alot easier to understand! (: **

**Oh, and this is for all my beautiful reveiwers3 love you alll! **

* * *

I groaned, bringing my hand to me head as I breathed in heated, stuffy air. I huffed, feeling something slippery on my hands and for head. Jeez, by the heat in here I bet it's sweat. I opened my eyes, causing another groan to come out of my mouth as my head pounded. My green and grey eyes opened as I looked around in the darkness. I wheezed, breathing through my nose and mouth, letting the heated, and gross smelling air filled me.

I began realizing that not only was my head and hands sticky and wet, but so was the rest of me. My bare stomach was coated in the stickiness, that seemed to be drying in some places. A confused grunt came from my lips as I sat up, hitting my head on something, and grabbing the side of whatever I was in. A box maybe? My hand slipped off the side, and landed on something calloused. My eye brows knitted in confusion as I reached for the lighter I stole off Jeb. My left shoulder throbbed, but the fear was bubbling up inside me.

As I flicked the lighter on, all that came from me was a deafening scream. I was in some sort of lie-down freezer, that was filled with human body parts. About 10 different arms and legs were in the freezer with me, along with a whole body of a teenaged boy. He looked no older than I was. I looked down to see the holey jeans and tube top, along with my skin were coated in blood and I began screaming. I looked up, and the top of the freezer was not clear, but it was slightly opaque, and I could see the lock was in place.

Even though my left arm was throbbing in pain, I began beating the "ceiling" of my tomb, screaming my bloody head off. In disgust, I laid down among the body, the arms and the legs to now pound my arms, and kick my legs ferociously against the opaque top, screaming for help. Suddenly, something is grabbing at my ankles, and I screamed, looking up to see the teenage boy gripping my ankles. I screamed louder, kicking now not only at the top, but at the boy grabbing at my legs.

His long, black hair was matted with blood, and his grey eyes were staring straight through me as his hands traveled up my legs. Why is it, that whenever I'm left alone, I'm about to be FUCKING RAPED! I screeched, kicking him in the face as he cupped my right breast with one hand. I screamed, kicking him repeatedly, till more blood came out of him.

"HELP! ANYONE! RUBY! MAMA! PAPA! LIZARD!" I screamed, feeling the boy try to feel me up further. Of course, he's beaten to a bloody pulp an the only things he has on his mind are my ass, chest and vag. I gagged thinking about this bloody creep touching me as more tears came. I kicked him again, banging on the top of the freezer. I stopped screaming for Lizard, seeing as he probably put me in this freezer. Anger rose in me, as well as fear as I fought harder.

"HELP! PAPA! PAPA! GOGGLE! GOGGLE! RUBY! GOGGLE!" I kept screaming, and I'm not sure why, but I kept screaming for Goggle. I kicked the boy once more, sending him bashing against the other side of the box as he groaned in pain. That should keep him away for a little while, and I began banging away at the roof once more.

**LIZARD'S POV:**

I leaned against the doorway of the butchering house, staring off into the horizon. I heard Elia screaming her fucking head off. I huffed, leaning further into the smooth door way. After she ran off with her fucking brother, we woke up to Goggle on the walkie talkies.

"AYE! WAKE UP" I heard Goggle's voice yell from the walkie talkie on the bed stand.

"Wha?" I asked, rolling off the bed and grabbing my walkie talkie. I heard him huff.

"Elia an' Jude! Jus' walked inta Jeb's! Car there'! Think they leavin'!"

That's all I remember that Goggle said before I looked at the bed. It was empty. I stormed into Ruby's room, seeing her asleep and Elia's old bed empty. I rushed into Jude's room, seeing it torn apart as if someone packed in a hurry as I rushed down stairs. Mama and Papa were already up, Mama had tears in her eyes and Papa looked sad. Big Brain was huffing in the corner.

"W-WHY! She leavin' me!" Mama wailed, and my anger increased. Papa looked at me, his face sad, but I knew he was angry too. He kissed Mama as we raced out of the house, running into Goggle. We ran the rest of the way to Jeb's

"Look!" Goggle said, pointing to a figure in the distance, standing on top of a large dune. We walked closer, to see that it was Elia, waving erratically at something in the distance. She sobbed, and I lost it. I grabbed a rock, throwing it at her back. I went after her, after her half ass-ed excuses about "not leaving us". We fought, and she kicked it me, dug her nails into my shoulders, punched my ear and kicked me in the face. As I laid, seeing stars, and I looked up to see her kneeling before Goggle and Papa.

Before she could do or say anything, I punched her square in the head, knocking her out. I glared at her unconscious body, while Papa and Goggle glared at me. I looked up, picking the bitch up and throwing her over my shoulder, my glare softening as I began walking back home. I knew they were following behind me, and I heard their hushed whispers.

I knew Goggle and Papa liked Elia. Papa took her Papa's words to heart and tried to bring her deeper in the family, and try to wordlessly make her his daughter. Mama had already said lots of times that she was her daughter, but Papa felt slightly bad that he didn't say it to her face. Papa looks really angry and fearsome, but inside he's a really good man. My brother had taken to the little blond like a moth to a flame. I saw how a smile lit up his face when she would run up to him after he spent days up in the hills.

Something lit a flame in my stomach, and it slowly traveled up to my chest. My other free hand gripped my chest, and I could see the house in front of us. I stopped in front of the butchering house, waiting for Papa and Goggle. I heard her moan softly against my back, and something racked my body to bring her inside my room, lay her down and wait for her to wake up. I snorted, stiffening up and turning to see them closing in on me. They stopped next to me, staring at me slightly angry and confused.

"What ya doin'?" Papa asked, glaring while Goggle stood emotionless next to him, his head held down. I turned opening the door to the butchering house.

"She tried ta leave..teach 'er a lesson not ta leav' us.." I said, ignoring Papa's ice cold glare and locked the door that Goggle was slamming on. He wouldn't get through. He's been up in those hills for three days, and he was weak right now.

I wasn't gonna kill her.

Just remind her what we are.

Just remind her what we can do.

What I am.

What I CAN do..

What I WILL do..

I opened up the bloody freezer, and i tossed her limp body in there less than gently. I slammed the lid, turning the lock on.

And that's what got me here now. The night has passed, and it's gotta be around 12. I've been hearing her banging and screaming from the freezer for the past 20 minutes. I huffed, leaning against the doorway of the butchering house. I felt lighter without my spikes, seeing as I left them inside after my mad dash last night to find this bitch.

I only mean to keep her in there for a little while longer. She just needs to learn that she can't leave us, not Mama, not me, not anyone. I sighed, hearing her voice scream for me as she banged on the freezer top. Soon I realized that she had stopped calling my name, and was now screaming for Goggle or Ruby. That burning sensation in my core to my chest came back, and I thought I saw red. I shook my head, I don't feel whatever that was ever. I shrugged it off, I'll ask Mama later.

As she continued to bang, scream and cry, something else hit me. My chest seemed heavy, and sadness and pity over took me. I wanted to run in there and get her out, but I stopped myself. I'm supposed to be vicious, I'm supposed to be evil. Not some little pretty girls knight in shining armor. I glared off at the main house, seeing Goggle standing on the porch. His face contorted in a snarl, finally hearing Elia's screams.

And just like he's always been, Big Mama's favorite, Mama's sweet little Goggle raced inside to go get Mama. Who then would tell Papa, who then would tell Cyst, who then would tell Pluto. Then they'd all come out to get her.

...Mama's boy.

I was looking at the bright sky, thinking about if I should let Elia out before the family comes to "save her", when I caught a flash of red going into the house through the window. My eyes narrowed as I realized it was Ruby, still wearing that stupid outsider boy's clothes. I opened the door to the butchering house quietly, and I saw my traitorous little sister walking closer to the freezer. I looked to my right to see a wooden base ball bat against the wall.

I gripped it in my hands, and slowly crept behind my sister. She had fumbled with the lock for to long, but got it open, throwing the top up. Elia sat up fully, her eyes red, tear tracks making her pale skin visible underneath her eyes, while the rest of her was covered in blood. I growled, raising the bat above my head to hit Ruby, but she jumped to the left, making me bring the bat down on Elia's hand that was gripping the side of the freezer. The pain made her fall back into the freezer, and she began..kicking at something?

**ELIA'S POV: **

I've been screaming and hitting on this fucking top for about 30 minutes. The kick to the boy's face must have knocked him out for a few minutes, and I thanked god for that. Finally the top opened, to reveal Ruby looking down at me. The most beautiful sight to see after being stuck in this bloody freezer. I reached up, my head feeling hazy, and I could feel myself shaking. Then there was massive pain in my hand gripping the side, and I fell back into the freezer.

Something grabbed my pulled shoulder and I looked through my blurry vision to see it was that black haired, grey eyed boy. I screamed again, my throat raw and I could feel the blood going down it, as I kicked at this horny little shit. I heard the door being smashed open, and even saw some pieces of the wood fly around. I screamed as the boy grabbed both my wrists and got on top of me.

"LEZARR!" I heard Big Mama scream. I cried, the boy was putting pressure on my left shoulder, making it creak and crack in more disgusting ways. I looked up to see Lizard home run the mother fucker in the face with the baseball bat before Pluto grabbed him, pulling him away from me, making him drop the bat. I cried, seeing as the boy's half unconscious body still on top of me. Cyst appeared in my vision and picked the boy up by his neck, chucking him across the room.

I sobbed, looking up to see Goggle, Mama and Ruby staring down at me. Mama and Ruby were crying as Goggle reached down for me, and I reached up for him. I cried more as he picked me up, holding me bridal style against his chest. I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other clutching one of his arms. Through the tears and blood I could see Pluto and Papa Jupiter holding back an angry looking Lizard. He glared at me and Goggle, making me whimper and press myself further into his brother. I almost yelped when Papa Jupe lifted his hand and smacked Lizard in the back of the head as Goggle, Mama and Rubes ran out with me into the house.

I looked up at Lizard one last time before I was rushed out of the room. His face was contored in pain, his sea blue eyes staring into mine. His facial expression was readable, and I read it like a sign.

'I'm so sorry..' I could have sworn it was printed across his forehead. I put my head down as we raced out of the butchering house. I lifted my head from Goggle's shoulder once more.

I looked back just in time to see Cyst put a bullet through the horny boy's head.

Thank god I'm out of that box. I shivered against Goggle, as he carried me upstairs to the bathroom. Mama was turning on the tub and Ruby was talking to Goggle in hushed whispers. I was to shaken to care. I held myself against Goggle, clutching at his elbow, swaying back and forth like a branch in the wind. Big Mama shooed Goggle out, patting his cheek.

"Go be good. Get 'er some clothes outta tha closet please.." Mama said to Goggle as Ruby began helping me get my tube top off. I felt like I was numb, just floating somewhere in outer space, but when my left shoulder moved, I hissed, stepping back a little half step. The door wasn't even closed, but I didn't care that I stood in the middle of the bathroom, half naked. I tried getting the jeans button undone with one shaky hand, but I couldn't and Ruby helped strip me of the rest of my clothes.

"C'mon Rub..help me get 'er in tha tub.." Big Mama spoke softly, grabbing my right, bruised shoulder while Ruby helped my leg over and into the tub. There was only a little water in the tub, but it was soapy, and warm. It soaked into my cold form as Mama started wiping the blood off me.

When the majority of the blood had been wiped off, Mama drained the bright red water, and began filling the tub. I guess she wanted to get the most blood off me before filling the tub all the way. The water came up to my shoulders, as I was hunched over in the tub, and the bubbles popped along my shoulders. Ruby sat on the ledge as she rubbed the sweet smelling shampoo into my hair.

"I'mma go downstaurs...make 'er somethin' ta eat..knock som' sense inta tha' brothea' 'o yers.." Big Mama said, planting a kiss on my cheek as she walked out of the room, leaving the heavy door open. Ruby stopped rubbing the soap into my hair, and pressed lightly on my right shoulder, making me dunk my hair in the water, getting the soap out. She looked at me, tears in her big dark purple eyes.

"Elia...ya,,..ya okay?" She asked, tears gathering at the edges of her eyes. I looked up at her, tears gathering in my green and greys.

"I-I..I'm scared Rubes...I feel like...I'm still in that freezer.." I broke down, my pruned hands coming to my face, hiding my tears. Ruby grabbed my shoulder, pressing her for head against my cheek and cried with me.

"H-he put me there! A-and he left! H-he lef-ft me the-ere." I cried, clutching the edges of the tub.

"'M Sorry Op'ela.."

Ruby got off my shoulder, and we looked towards the door. Goggle stood there, a pair of shorts, undergarments and a tank top in his hands. He looked at me in the tub, but not perverted. He looked in my eyes, and his eyes were filled with sadness. I guess I really got into these guys family. They may seem vicious, but they have to be. I'm not saying that they're putting up a front, because they're not. They're vicious man eaters, they have to be. But they're people too and they have emotions and they can get attached to their family, and anyone that they don't kill and eat. Which..was apparently just Jeb, my brothers and me.

I smiled shakily at the look out, which made him smile a little. He nodded, his hat shifting over his eyes on accident, making Ruby and me giggle. He left the bathroom, and went down the hall and down the stairs into the living room. Ruby grabbed the towel off the counter, and helped me get out of the tub, and dry myself off. Just as I was putting on the red with white trim, shorts, which were like gym shorts, we heard shouting downstairs.

I winced, holding my left shoulder out while I shoved on the cream colored tank top and I silently thanked Goggle that he hadn't tried picking out anything overly slutty. Ruby rushed out as I leaned against the wall in the hallway as I waited for her to come back out. Out of our room she ran with a bright, teal zip up sweatshirt. I thanked her, shrugging it over one shoulder, and leaving it hanging off the other one. I couldn't bring myself to even move my shoulder, so getting it in and out of the jacket was going to be painful until someone fixed it.

I knew that it was just popped out of the socket, but I couldn't fix it myself. We made our way down the stairs, Ruby holding me up and my breath shaky. As we reached the bottom, we entered the kitchen, and everyone in the living room quieted down and watched as Ruby and I sat down at the kitchen table. Big Mama was stirring at something at the stove, and I was about to gag, until Ruby pointed at the Camp bells soup can sitting on the counter. I let out a silent breath of relief, and Ruby and I smiled at each other.

I looked with my peripheral vision into the living room. Lizard was standing by the TV, while Papa, Goggle, Big Brain, Cyst and Pluto sat around on the couch and few chairs that were there. Lizard glared at Goggle while Papa Jupe spoke firmly, but quietly to him. Big Mama set down the bowl of soup in front of me, and I thanked her quietly. I took a few bites, but I didn't eat much. Every time I closed my eyes or blinked, I envisioned myself back in that freezer. I shifted in the chair, feeling my left shoulder almost ignite in protest. I sighed, and chose who I wanted.

"Pluto.." I turned in the chair, facing the living room. The large man looked up from his spot, tilting his head."

"Ye'...'Eli..a" He said, his blue eyes happy. I smiled, standing up as Big Mama stared at my still pretty full soup bowl with worry. I walked softly into the other room, sitting next to Pluto on his right, where he could easily do what I needed him too.

"I hurt my shoulder, see?" I said, showing him my discolored shoulder. "I need you, to pop it back into place." I said, looking down at the pain filled limb. Pluto's eyes lit up, happy that he could help me, and he touched his fingers to my arm gently. He looked over me, and looked towards my right shoulder, where the cross "tattoo" still was. He then touched my bruised, dislocated shoulder.

"..Eli..a...get..notha'..taattooo.." He asked slowly, saying the words correctly, for the most part. I smiled, shaking my head.

"Let's hope not..alright..It's gonna look scary,..but you gotta jam my arm UP then IN really quick alright? When I say now, you do it, ohtay?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as Pluto nodded. Lizard stepped forward slightly, causing my gaze to shoot over to him. I almost looked to him in fear, but I quickly glared at him, and he just starred back at me.

"Pluto shouldn't do tha.." He spoke, saying about a foot away from me. I interrupted him, and I knew how much he hates when Jude or Big Brain do that.

"He's more than capable of helping me. Alright Plu..alright...now!" I said, clenching my eyes shut as I felt Pluto grip my arm. He did exactly as I told him, he pushed my shoulder up, making a sick cracking sound, then pushed it back into the socket, making a sickening pop. I looked at him, trying not to puke out the soup I just ate, and the look of uneasiness and fear he gave me made me smile. I stretched, feeling my shoulder back in the socket, I smiled up at the giant. A ginormous grin stretched across his face as he lifted me up into the air in a hug, before setting me back down. I rolled the shoulder around, looking back up.

"Good job Plu! You're a lifesaver, a real sweet bit." I said, repeating what my mom used to say to me when I was little. I didn't even know it was possible, but the grin on his face got bigger, and he turned to the males of his family, with his chest popped out. I could almost hear what he was thinking: 'See! I'm not dumb! I can do things too!' And I smiled, happy that the once almost unbearable pain was just a dull ache that would go away in a day or two.

I turned around, going back into the kitchen with Ruby. I missed Cyst, Big Brain, Big Mama and Papa Jupe all smile at each other.


	18. but he did it for her

Alright! A little surprise for you guys! :3 Ruby's poV! I'm making her sound very child-like, but i don't want to make her sound unintelligent. So im trying for that curious, unknowing, child-like mind that I personally thing is Ruby's. Again, like with Lizard's POV im making her thoughts in normal slang.

**PS..circuses are BAD. I know personally, that they hit their animals. So..unless you WANT to show your kiddies a beaten elephant, or a tortured tiger..just get a tabby cat er something. **

**OH! AGAIN! this is a super fast update for my gorgeous reviewers :3 keep up teh good work! thanks so much! You guys are awesome! **

* * *

**Ruby's POV!: **

Ever since my brother put Elia in the lay down freezer, she hasn't been...normal. I mean, who would in her situations. Big Brain says its quite animalistic in a way.. I mean, I don't understand alot of what he says, but I've seen those animal shows with Mama. Like when they take an animal out of its environment, and put it somewhere else. Like that one show..it was something about something..called a circuss..whatever.

It was a big, colorful tent, filled with smiling, beautiful people, exotic animals, and silly people wearing bright clothes and paint on their faces. But the story was about this giant grey beast, Called an elephant. It was a Mama, a Papa, and a baby elephant, living somewhere in a pretty place called Africa. The scientists said it was really weird, because usually the males leave the females, and the females all live in one big pack with their babies, but this Mama and Papa stayed together.

Anyways, the Mama was caught one day by these people, and put on a big ship. The Papa and baby elephant were safe, but they didn't know where the Mama went. The Mama was taken to America, and put in a circus, where she showed signs of depression. The Mama elephant became something that had a large scientific name...but the Mama went CRAZY. So crazy that she killed her trainer.

Now, Elia wasn't going around killing us, but she was acting weird just like the Mama elephant did. Big Brain called it Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. The Mama elephant went crazy after she was taken away from her family, and ever since Elia's family left, and Lizard put her in that damn freezer, she's been acting weird. Scary even.

I was happy that as we went upstairs, she didn't go back to Lizard's room. I always worried about her, that he'd hurt her like he hurt those other girls, or that he'd kill her. Sometimes it would keep me awake at night, along with the screaming of the other dead people that sometimes ring in my ears when its dark enough outside and I try to sleep peacefully. She curled onto the bed across from mine and shut her eyes, and that's when I thought this horrible day was over.

Until about 10 minutes later, Elia woke up screaming her head off. I looked up, seeing that she had crawled in the corner of the bed, holding her legs against her chest. I heard Lizard's door and Goggle's door open up and I heard Big Mama's bed creaking as she got up. I grabbed Elia's hands, tugging her back into the middle of the bed.

"Lay down Elia! Please! Need sleep!" I begged, as I gently pushed her shoulders back, and she was almost fully laying down. Her mismatched eyes were milkly, and I heard three people breathing at my opened door, watching me push her onto her back gently. Just as she laid flat on the bed, she jumped right back up, hollering and screaming. Her legs pressed up against her chest, as she wiggled herself away from me. She got into the corner, still sitting on the bed, with her back pressed against the wall.

"N-no! Not there...I'm not laying down in there..H-he'll get me..he'-e'll touch me.." She sobbed, her face was covered in sweat, and her hair looked ragged. Her toes curled underneath her as she tried to pull her legs closer to her chest. I heard someone step further into the room, and she began screaming louder. I spun around, looking Lizard in the face. I stared at him blankly, knowing that if I glared, I'd be hit or worse. Goggle and Mama stood in the door way still, glaring daggers at Lizard.

"Ho's heee?" Asked Mama from the doorway, before she came into the room, sitting on the bed next to Elia. Goggle came into the room as well, but leaned on a nearby wall.

"H-him! He..black hair..IN THE FREEZER!" She sobbed, digging her nails into her cheeks. "Grey eyes..."

Lizard huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Cyst killed 'im." He said, putting all of his weight on one foot. "Shot 'im right between tha eyes..No' lay dow'.." He said coming closer to her, and reaching across the bed and grabbing her ankle, violently dragging her out of Mama's arms and into the middle of the bed. She screamed, holding herself, and crying violently. Goggle stepped forward, and for once in my life I was terrified of him.

"Get...off...'er.." He growled, his pale blue eyes glaring daggers at our brother. I shrunk further into the side of the bed as Mama glared at the two. Elia stayed put, sitting up in the middle of the bed, crying so hard that her whole frame shook.

Through the night she refused to lay all the way down. Big Brain said it was because she was laid down in the freezer, and being in that position must remind her of it. She either slept in the corner of the bed, propped up against the wall, or in the couch or chair in the living room. One night as she slept on the chair in the living room, Goggle picked her up, and carried her to my room, placing her down on the bed, flat. She slept like that for about 20 minutes, before she woke up screaming about being laid down. Goggle came rushing in, racing down the stairs and putting her back on the chair.

Lizard was getting very jealous of Goggle. I thought it was funny, seeing as that Goggle had been spying on a pretty, bronze haired girl that had just moved in around Jeb's store. The house was about 2 miles away, and it was a small home, with a big, white fence surrounding it, and a large red barn. The girl, whom Goggle wouldn't tell me her name, owned horses. She was protected, seeing as she was a friend of Jeb's he told if a mutant hurt her, there would be no more travelers coming our way.

Lizard thought that Goggle had the "hots" as Cyst called it, for Elia. Goggle only wanted to be friends with her, and Lizard was insanely jealous that they were close. I don't blame her, seeing as Lizard scared the living daylights out of her, and made her lose it for a little while. Sadly, that wasn't the only thing wrong with Elia.

During the day, when it's extremely hot, she'll stay outside, pacing back and forth in front of the porch. I asked her why once, and she looked at me, her eyes wide and blank.

"I need to feel the sun..it's warm.." She said, continuing her pacing. Goggle sat on the front steps, watching as she cooked in the sun. She'd come back in, day after day, her high cheek bones, her shoulders and parts of her neck and chest a neon red. It made it hard for her to find a spot to sleep in when she wasn't in pain, making slumber less enjoyable.

Also, when ever a door is slammed shut (with Lizard, and his attitude, that's quite often. Now that Elia is ignoring him) she jumped, almost cowering in fear. She also ate very little.

**About 3 days later. **

It had been a few days since then, and it was easy to say that Elia was getting better. After Goggle's almost constant urging, we managed to get her to eat a whole can of soup, which Goggle says is really good. She's still been ignoring Lizard, which is driving him up the wall.

He's started checking up on her at night, but usually she's awake now. When he would walk in, she would just stare blankly at him, her eyes glazed over and a slight twinges of: anger. fear. betrayal.

Big Brain said she wouldn't talk to Lizard because she was scared of him. Big Mama hushed him, rolling her rich violet eyes the blue and purple mixed and swirled in her eyes. Papa told me that's how Goggle, Pluto and Lizard got their blue eyes, from part of Mama's violet, and my eyes I got from her purple, mixed with some of his brown. I'm the only one in the family with eyes like mine, and Papa said that meant I was special.

Mama said that she wouldn't talk to Lizard because he hurt her. It's because in what little time she had been here, she had grown to understand that Lizard was going to protector. He did protect her from the others in Hades clan, and had even go so far to go by himself into the mines to talk to Hades all by himself. Which was extremely dangerous, but he did it for her. She went to Jeb's and had helped her brother leave. Sure it was a dumb ass move, but he NEEDED to go! We all saw him dwindling away. When Lizard took it upon himself to "punish" her, all of the trust and love she had for him **vanished**, and was replaced with fear and betrayal. That's why she clung to Goggle now, not out of love, but out of fear. Sure, she loved Goggle, but only in a friend way.

I've been worrying...cause Goggle has to go back to the hills for a few days..and Elia's been clinging onto him for safety. He's leaving in a couple of days.

**2 days later. **

It was early in the morning, and Goggle was about to leave. Most of us were in the living room, except for Cyst, Pluto and Papa who were dead asleep. They needed their sleep in case any people came tomorrow. Ever since he heard that Goggle was leaving, Lizard has been to make Elia talk to him. All he's gotten so far was "No.." And both were said with sadness, and blankness. He asked if she wanted to sleep in his room, saying that he could push the bed into the corner, so she can put her back on the wall if she was still unable to sleep on her back. She said no. He said nothing, but walked straight out of the house, and into the horizon, and didn't come back until early the next morning.

Everyone who heard this conversation was shocked. Lizard was cold hearted, and everyone thought that he'd show no guilt for what he's done. But there he was, asking to help Elia, and when she turned him down..nothing. There was no screaming..no yelling..no threatening whispers..no glares..no hitting or kicking..not even a dirty look. His face was blank as he left our house. I actually felt my heart tug for him. I knew he loved Elia..when I said she'd never love him, he attacked me cause he was hurt at what I said.

Well, when he got home he got a shock. I was surprised too, but I didn't try to stop her. I was worried that Goggle liked not only the bronze haired woman, but also liked Elia. But when she saw what she was doing, he let out a big grin, leaning against the door. His eyes were soft, and he was clearly happy with the steps she was taking.

Lizard had marched inside the house, his head down, his grey and blond hair matted with sand. He trudged up to his room, leaving the door open and plopping down onto his bed, chucking his spikes onto the floor. He was about to sleep, before he heard soft breaths. He looked to the corner of his room to see a sleeping Elia.

Goggle and I watched as she stripped her bed of the sheets, pillow and blankets and slowly ghosted over to Lizard's room. She threw the sheets down, creating a small nest, and curled up in a ball on the floor. Goggle was ecstatic to see she didn't need too sleep against the wall, but still wouldn't lie down, just curled up in a little ball like I've seen the coyotes do.

As Goggle as I watched, hidden in the shadows of the hallway, we watched amazed as a giant smile, one that we haven't seen since Lizard was a child, came upon his face on seeing Elia. He scampered over to the corner, running his fingers through her hair, almost to see if she was real or not. He practically bounced back to his bed, pulling his sheets off, and threw them down right next to her, and curled up next to her. Goggle smiled, looking down and patting my head.

"Sh' jus' needs a lil' moree encurr'agemen', an' the' sh'll be back ta normal." he said, starring happily at the two. I looked up at him, and tried what Elia called "the puppy dog eyes"

"Pleeee Goggle?" I asked, making my eyes water and bug out. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nah." He said, shaking his head, almost making his hat fall off. I forced my eyes to be bigger.

"Goooggleee! Pweaaseee!" I begged, looking up at my older brother with big eyes. He sighed, bringing his hands up to his face. He rubbed his temples, glaring down at me, annoyed. He mumbled something under his breath. I looked up hopefully, seeing a chance to get the answer to my question that I've been asking for days!

"Wha' tha' Goggl'?" I asked, a huge grin uncoiling around my face. He groaned, covering his eyes.

"Harper Adel Dayle..." He said, before running down the hallway. I smiled, skipping to my room and snuggling down into my bed.

I finally knew the bronze haired girls name.

Hmmm..I wonder how Goggle knows her name..probably from Jeb.

Anyway, Goggle was about to leave, and Elia was closer to Lizard but still not too friendly with him. Before Goggle left, he knelt down to her height, a smile across his thin lips.

"How ya gonna live on fa ya brotha? Yeh not weak Elia..get u'..be strong fer him...fer us.." He said, patting her on the head, leaving the house.

Mama, Big Brain and Lizard all smiled, knowing that Goggle was making it easier for Lizard to get close to her. Lizard hugged Elia, as Mama did too. Big Brain strained himself, and placed his hand on her knee, which she touched as she hugged everyone.

If they weren't paying attention, as I was, they would have seen Goggle puck a pretty red flower from the small garden against the house. Papa didn't think that Mama could grow any flowers, but she grew some pretty ones.

I watched, curious as Goggle ran off into the hills, his goggles in one hand, the red flower in the other.

Ahhh, love.


	19. she walked with a strange gait

Thanks my lovers/reviewers3 RUBY'S POV AGAIIIN! :3 Until later in the chapter, then its back to Ophelia's.  
OH! And, im adding TWO new characters to the story! They're Oc's for two of the mutants, but they're not any more important than the other mutants, and are somewhat of filler characters. So they wont over-shadow Ophelia. :3

* * *

RUBY'S POV:

I woke up, stretching, looking out the opened, dirty window. Goggle had been gone for four days, and Elia has been doing amazingly. She still sleeps in Lizard's room, but now lays down on the bed like she used to before. She doesn't pace, and shes back to the way she was before she was placed in the freezer. She got even better three days ago, when something extraordinary happened. Mama, Pluto, Elia and I were sitting in the kitchen, watching Mama cook up a snack for us, while Elia munched on a granola bar. I had a bit, but it tasted weird. It was better than eating human though.

Lizard slunk into the room, his arm behind his back, and his head down.

"'Eliah..." He mumbled under his breath, and she and I looked up. Pluto kept starring at Mama, who was secretly listening in.

"'M sorry.." He said, taking his hand out ,and swiftly plopping something down on her lap before rushing out the door. Elia's eyes were wide in shock at his apology, but at the delicate velvet and silver choker now sitting in her lap. She lifted it up, and Mama's eye's widened and then a smile came across her face.

It was a simple, a thin, velvet choker, with a large, silver heart in the middle. Three heart shaped silver bits dangled from the original heart. It was a little dirty, and a little bit tarnished, but it was beautiful. Elia stared at it, her green and grey eyes mesmerized by the beauty, not only of the choker, but the fact that Lizard had given her it. I cringed inwardly, she probably thought that he stole it. I went to speak up, but Pluto beat me to it.

"Gra...maaaaaa.." Pluto bellowed out, pointing at the choker as he jumped up from his seat. He raced around the table, grabbing the choker out of her hands. Before she could say anything, he had the choker around her neck, and was fumbling with the clip, to get it on. He did, and he stepped back, nodding his head before sitting back down happily. Mama laughed, flipping over the piece of meat on the stove.

"Yup..Tha's was Lizar's gramama's. Ya like i'?" Mama asked, setting the plates of meat down in front of Pluto and I. I closed my eyes as I ate, trying to think that this was one of the pigs that we sometimes "borrow" from Jeb. I swallowed thickly. Elia looked dumbstruck, nodding her head, placing her fingers on the cool metal on her neck.

Today, I was leaving home on a little trip. I told Mama I was going to visit Jeb, because one of his mama pigs had babies. Well, that was true. Hopefully Goggle wouldn't be watching in that spot, as I wanted to go to a certain ranch a little past Jeb's house.

I dressed in a pale blue, thin strapped summer dress. It was way to hot to travel in my jacket, so I just covered my head with one of Mama's pretty sunhats. It was make from white straw, and had a plastic, pale blue carnation on the side. I grabbed my small canteen, filling it with water from the sink, and slunk out of the house before anyone would see me.

Lizard and Elia were still asleep, as was Pluto, Big Brain and Mama. Papa was out, searching the newer cars for valuables to give to Jeb. Goggle was up somewhere in the hills. I made my way to Jeb's the sun coming up behind my back. It was very hot, but I was somewhat used to it. I smiled as I reached Jeb's store, skipping over to the door. I squinted, and I could see the big red barn, and small yellow ranch house way fat out in the distance. I went in, the door bell jingling as I entered. Jeb froze up before he turned to see me.

"Aye Rub'! What'cha doin' out 'ere?" He asked, grabbing me a plastic bottle of strawberry milk. I drank it quickly, having drank half of my water on the way here. I sat down next to him on the counter, his cigar smoking and smoldering away. Papa said he smoked and drank alot cause he was guilty. He felt bad that he sent all those people our way, and my heart cried for Jeb. No one should be in his place.

Hell, no one should be in my place. I pointed towards the ranch from the window, and his jaw seemed to go slack.

"Gog'le watchin' 'er. 'E like's 'er lots.." I said softly, watching Jeb's eyes widen further.

"Watchin' 'er? Harpa? I-I told 'er ta watch out fer ya brothas.." He said shocked, and bringing the cigar out of his mouth. I nodded, hoping to make him more comfortable with the idea of at least Goggle and me around this girl. I was a little surprised that he told her about us, and that she still was living around here.

"'e likes 'er. I goin' to see 'er. See if she likes me. We no hurt 'er." I spoke softly as I jumped up off the counter, and made my way towards the door. Jeb coughed, the smile back on his face.

"Tell Jupe, rememba' 'e promised nah harm would come ta 'er. She's a good friend ta me..real sweet thin'g." He said softly, speaking as if this girl was her daughter. I was just about to leave when I heard Jeb begin talking to himself.

"Ahh Harpa'..look who's eyes ya caught now.."

I smiled, knowing that his lady would be nice if Jeb liked her. I stepped back into the heat of the day, and began walking the last mile or two of my trek to get to this girls house. I was excited, I've never seen a horse in real life before, only in cartoons, story books and on the animal channel. The house was pretty, a small, one story, pastel yellow house. The window frames were a pastel grey, and the door was too. A large white fence surrounded the house, and to the right was the big red barn. Next to the barn was another fence, but there seemed to be nothing inside.

I went up, slipping though the white boards of the fence, and knocked politely on the door. After a few minutes of knocking and no answer, I decided to check the barn. I walked over to the large, red barn and looked through the one opened door. When you first entered the barn, it looked like an arena. Behind the area were the horses rooms. There looked to be 6 rooms that were occupied, and about 4 others that were empty. The stalls were large though, and could comfortably fit two horses each.

I sneaked in further into the barn, and was startled when I heard a clicking noise. I hid behind a colorful barrel, and watched as a giant horse came around the corner, with a tiny girl on top. The horse was the biggest animal I've ever seen in my entire life. It was a rich, reddish brown, and had white all over its muzzle. Its mane was a rich brown and it raced around the arena happily, its hooves where big and had long, thin white hairs. The girl, whom I guessed what the girl Goggle was watching, rode the horse without a saddle, or reigns.

Eventually the horse stopped at a long, barrel like thing filled with water. He drank, while the small girl hopped off him. She was small, around 5'4 I guessed, but she was skinny and had long arms and legs. Her skin was olive toned, and her eyes were almond shaped, and were two different shades of brown. Sort of like Elia's eyes, they didn't fit together right. Her hair was bronze, and seemed to shine, even in the barn. She wore plain, denim shorts, and a plaid opened shirt with a white tank top underneath it.

I stepped out from behind the barrel, and tapped on the bright side. The girls eyes shot towards me, a smile crossing her lips. The horse huffed, taking a few steps sideways, its ears pointed at me.

"Woah! Tim-Timber hush. Sorry, he's shy with meeting new people. I'm Harper." She said, reaching her hand out for mine. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of my hand, but she shook it anyway.

"So Jeb wasn't just joking about you guys...Y-you must be Ruby." She spoke fearfully, but spoke kindly when she spoke directly at me. I nodded, looking back at the giant horse.

"We no hurt ya." I said, that's when I noticed that in her hair, was a some what wilted red flower. I pointed to the flower in her hair.

"Gog'le." I said, a smile stretching across my face. That's been happening alot lately. Her hand went up to her bronze hair. Recognition wrapped around her face.

"Oh, are you the one who gave me this?" She asked, her head tilted. I shook my head no.

"Oh..I-I found it in front of my door when I went to water and feed these guys.." She said, coming closer to me. She tugged the horse closer, and he lowered his head.

"Here." She said, grabbing my hand and placing it on Timber's nose. It was incredibly soft, and he had little hairs here and there. The warm air came from his nose tickled, and he almost seemed to smile at me.

"He likes ya! Timber here is really shy..He's a Clydesdale" She spoke, petting the large horse's shoulder.

"Gog'le. 'e gave ya th' flowa." I said, throwing my arms around the horses neck, changing the subject back to my brother. Hopefully he was looking somewhere else and didn't see me come meet Harper.

"Google?" She asked, her eye brow raising. I realized that there was a little ring, sticking out of her eye brow. Many people who came into the hills, and some had their ears pierced, and some even tongues and belly buttons, but I've never seen someone pierce her eye brow before. I shook my head, trying to pronounce his name better.

"Gog..le..brotha." I said slowly, I really need to learn better english. Harper seemed to understand, nodding her head.

"Yes, Jeb told me about your family..But I thought it was a joke ya know..I mean..it's sounds...impossible that there would be a family out there like yours..no offence..my family is fucked up too." She spoke solemnly. Maybe she would even like Elia!

"Girl like ya..Lizar' keep 'er. Gog'le like ya..." I spoke softly, waiting for her to freak out and run for the hills. Well...away from the hills in this case. Everyone who's met my brothers, all women included have run away in fear. That was even before they realized that they were going to be eaten. She said nothing, just nodded her head. She turned, beginning to walk back to the stables.

"I need to go bring this big guy back to his stable! You come back and visit ya hear! And bring your friends along!" She said happily, her giant horse seemed to snort in agreement. I smiled, running out of the barn. As I ran, I looked back one last time. I wasn't looking and ran smack! Face first into Goggle, who was standing outside the barn, a threatening frown on his face. I ignored it, knowing that Goggle never was violent towards me. I grabbed his hand, as disfigured as mine, and tugged him towards the barn, but he didn't budge.

"Gog'le! Jeb told 'er 'bout us! But sh' s nice ta me! Sh's got hurses Gog'le! Sh' wants ta meetcha, and Elia!" I smiled, trying to pull him into the barn. His eyes widened at the thought of Harper knowing he existed. He spun around, running from the barn. I sighed, turning to look at the barn one last time. My eyes widened as I saw Harper, leaning against the side of her barn, the reigns of another, smaller horse in her hands. The black beast was standing next to her, its mane flowed.

"Go on! You come back wheneva you want. Tell your bro there he can come too." She smiled, turning around and going into the arena with the black horse. I watched her leave once more, stupefied. She was an outsider! She should be terrified of us! She looked upon Goggle and I as if we were normal, and it felt...confusing...but good. As she turned around, then I understood.

I watched her walk away, and I realized that she walked with a strange gait. It wasn't a limp, it was somewhat graceful, but it wasn't what the outsiders would call normal. She had taken off her plaid over shirt, showing off her shoulders. The skin on her shoulders, from the base of her neck, down to the base of her elbows, her skin was a light blue. Like the skin was getting barley any air, and the as far as I could see the blue didn't go down her chest, or sides, but only on the tops of her shoulders and upper arms. As she turned around, I saw that her spine stuck out in an unnatural way.

She was like us..she had something wrong with her. I needed to talk to Big Brain.

I began to walk home.

**o0o0o0 Elia's POV: **

Mama, Big Brain and I were sitting in the living room, while Lizard ate what looked like..an arm in the kitchen. I tried staying in the room with him, while he calmly devoured the arm like it was beef. After awhile, the sight just got to me, and I had to go sit in the other room. He looked slightly hurt, but if I didn't know him so well, I wouldn't have noticed and would have thought that he just didn't care. I heard his and Big Brain's walkie talkies snap and crackle, then I heard Goggle's voice come from each of their walkie talkies.

"Aye..people...four adults..2 kids.." He said, his voice somewhat far off. He was probably holding the walkie in one hand, and was still looking through his goggles in the other. I cringed as a smile came on Big Brains face. Mama put her hand on my shoulder, smiling at me. Lizard came out from the kitchen, heading towards the door.

"Bye.." I said softly. He turned around while he was opening the door. A small smile came on his face.

"'Bye.." He said back, as Ruby dashed in and bumped in. Mama and I cringed, knowing that Ruby was getting in trouble now. Lizard just rose and eye brow at her, before walking out the door. Ruby's eyes were wide in amazement, but there was something else behind it. I smiled up at her, tilting my head in silent question.

"Tha' boy! In th' van! 'e's..beautiful! Mama! I lov'em." She said, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Mama and I sighed dreamily, as Big Brain sighed exasperated. He's been acting crotchety lately, more so than usual.

"Elia! Come! Wanna get 'im fore Lizar' an' Gog'le do!" She said, scampering out the door. I looked to Mama, who snatched the walkie talkie from a grumbling Big Brain, and told Papa about the boys. I was slightly disgusted, seeing this was like when I was little and I wanted that lab puppy and I begged and begged until Daddy finally broke down and ALMOST bought it for me, but Mom stopped him. I felt my heart thump coldly in my chest as I thought about them, the grief still fresh in my veins.

Ruby, was ecstatic. She kept spinning, her pretty pale blue dress, and her hat blowing around her. I hoped the little boy wasn't to scared of her, it would hurt her horribly. I guessed that when Ruby had laid eyes on him, it was like she was love struck, every little girls dream. But my little Ruby wasn't just a normal little girl. We walked over, towards where Lizard always makes the cars break down and were met with a blood bath.

Three male bodies littered the ground, they were hacked up pretty well. Lizard stood, glaring over two, shaking boys that looked to be about Ruby's age. Pluto was above the last man, cutting him to death with his axe. Ruby and I looked astonished.

There wasn't one boy.

They were twins. But Ruby had her eyes on one, the light grey eyed one. The two boys sat next to each other, pressing their sides together to get close to each other without hugging each other. Their hair was dirty blond, and one's eyes were a light emerald, while the others was a light, almost white grey. They were both fair skinned, and had freckles over their noses. Ruby and I ran down the hill, screaming and waving our hands like idiots. He must not have gotten the radio message from Mama, or he just ignored it.

"LEZAR! NO!" Ruby screamed as he took his gun out from the waistband on his pants. He ignored her, pulling it fully out and pointing it in the boys direction.

"LIZARD STOP." I screamed, racing towards him, and ramming into him, hoping to knock him over. He barley moved, and just rose an eye brow at me, like he was doing nothing wrong. I growled at him, as Ruby stayed hidden behind a nearby rock, being shy.

"Mama called every ones walkies! Ruby wants him..well..one of him..." I became confused, sweat coming down my temples. Lizard, looking astonished, turned to where Ruby was hiding, his eyes wide. He turned back, growling down at the boys, making them wince. He wasn't going to hurt them, but I've seen my brothers do the same to the boys who came over before dances, or before we went to the movies. It was an older brother thing.

He then turned from the boys, looking at me, then down to his walkie talkie. He lifted it from his side, shaking it lightly, but no sound came from it. He held the button down.

"Aye! Goggle!" He said, but the usual crackle of the radio never came on. He starred down at it, a growl coming out of him.

"O' course..th' time th' fuckin' batteries die.." He snarled, jamming it back in place, looking back at the boys with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Ruby..come on out.." I called, turning to the boys. "Looks like you'll be staying with us now..I-I'm sorry about you're family.." I said, cringing as I heard Pluto still stabbing away at the now dead bodies. The green eye-d one's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Family? No! Those fuckers weren't our family! They killed our family! They were taking us somewhere.." He ended, bitterness taking away his ability to talk. His twin, gripped his shoulder.

"To sell us into some sick kind of slavery most likely." He said calmly, then turned his head to where Ruby was hiding. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open. I cringed, knowing Ruby had come out of hiding, and he was probably scared. His brother had a similar look in his face. I looked up to Lizard, seeing as I was crouching down to the little boys. Lizard had a look of curiosity and slight anger across his face as Ruby stepped forward. I began whispering to the boys.

"Don't be scared..she's the sweetest thing.." I said lowly, making Lizard grunt. The grey eyed one nodded, his mouth wide open. He then said something I wasn't expecting.

"..She's an angel...


	20. birds&thebees&theflowers&trees

Thank you, my beautiful reviewers :3 keep doin' ya thaaang3 This is still Ophelia's POV~!

Oh, and pictures of Ophelia, Harper, tattoos and chokers are now on my profile :3

AND UPDATE UPDATE! I am convinced my boy friend it bear grills! Alright heres this little side story. I have a boy fran. Thank you, thank you, yes, somehow he puts up with my insanity. Anywhos, him and his little guy friends like to play air soft. Which is like paintball, but alot safer. Any way, one of our friends has a big ass house, and behind it is about 4-5 acres of forest that his dad bought him for his 6th year birthday present (right now, i can see my 6 year old self going "DADDY ~ WHY DIDNT YOU BUY ME A FOREST!" Anywho. There was a big thunderstorm! down pouring rain, thunder, lightning, trees falling, the works. AND! it was coyote country too! and this group was following my boyfran, and his 3 friends.

They were lost in those woods, during a thunder storm, for about 3-4 hours. And he drove straight to my house, covered in blood, and cuts from falling over shit, running from coyoets. I looked down and i was like...did you go to mexico...to the hills...with out meee... ?

and he just looked up and said. "I never thought I would say this..but you are 1000 times better than a pack of wild coyotes."

And then i smacked him. :3 SO MY BOY IS BEAR GRILLS.

* * *

As it turns out, what the boys said was true. They once had a happy little home, the only sons of a loving mother and father. But their father had a problem with horse racing, and had gambled himself into debt. Those three men, were owed over half a million dollars from their father. When they found out he didn't have it, they went to their home, killed his wife and also shot their father. They had thought about killing the children, but chose to instead make a ransom. They guessed that they could get some money from their grandparents, or an aunt or uncle.

Unfortunately, oh so much like my family, they had very little family left. They only had one old, great grandfather. Whom had not a penny to his name, and was in some mental hospital for trying to rape and murder a stripper about 30 years early. Yeah..you imagine some 60-70 year old man trying to rape and kill a hooker. When the kidnappers/murderers found out that they weren't getting any money from the great gramps, they decided to try to take them down south. See if they could sell them to some work shop, or child slavery. We got ahold of them first.

I can positively say that I'm happy these guys are dead and gonna get munched on.

The blond twin with grey eyes was named Gregory. That's easy to remember, Grey eyed Greg. Much to my joy, and Lizard's disdain, he was automatically infatuated with Ruby. Like the reindeer from that old, movie Rudolf, they batted eye lashes for a few minutes, before they came closer to each other. He looked at her hands, while she looked up at his. He smiled, and she blushed, taking back her one hand and pulling her sunhat over her cheeks, childishly trying to hide her blush. I leaned against Lizard, a happy and somewhat smug smile cross my face. I knew that he guessed that as soon as Greg saw Ruby, the little dude would run away.

Again, he guessed the outsider wrong. Well..his brother..

The blond haired, green eyed twin was named Russel. He seemed terrified of Ruby, even more than Lizard. As his brother stood, bounding over to Ruby, he scrambled over to me, hiding behind my legs from the three mutants, shaking in terror. I now leaned up against Lizard, the little boy still crouching behind my legs. Standing, both twins came to my shoulder, so a little 14 year old boy hiding behind my legs like a five year old was quite funny.

"Wha's so funna?" Lizard asked, still in a bad mood that Ruby, much like himself, had found a little love-friend. It wasn't even spring. That's when all the birds and bees, and the flowers and the tree's love-crap stuff happens, right? I shrugged, looking at the two as Greg showed Ruby his little game boy, and she showed him her slightly pointy canines. Lizard put his arm around my shoulders, tugging me further into his side.

"They're happy Lizard.." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. He let out a tired, and a somewhat agreeing sigh. I felt hands skim the side of my legs. I bumped Lizard's hip a little, silently telling him to knock it off, not in front of the little kids. He grunted a little, and he sounded confused. Then, again I felt hands on me, but this time they were right were my legs met my rear end. I gasped, reaching for Lizard's hand, only to realize that one arm touching me was around my shoulder, no where near my but. His other hand still held the gun at his side.

My face burned red, and I screamed, turning and hugging Lizard's arm. I hopped from one foot to another as I hid behind him, screaming like I saw a mouse or something, like all those women did in old cartoons. Still crouched on the ground, a sly smirk on his face was Russle. Lizard, growled, looking between us as Ruby and Greg came closer. Ruby looked worried, and Greg looked down angrily at his brother, and even though I was freaking out, (a little to over-freaking out actually..just a little bit though..) I could tell that even though they were brothers, they weren't that close or loving.

"Wha's wrong Elia?" Ruby asked, grabbing my elbow, stopping my bouncing.

"HE GROPED MY ASS!" It finally came out and I snapped, I stomped forward, out of Ruby's grasp, but then something grabbed my shoulder reeling me back.

"YOU LIL' SHIT!" Lizard growled, pushing me back and literally pouncing onto the creepy 14-year old. A smiled crossed my face, and I nodded my head. He got what he deserved. Greg seemed to agree, as did Ruby, but she hated any type of violence, and I could see that she desperately wanted Lizard to stop. I looked back, seeing that he had the boy in somewhat of a half-nelson.

"Lizard..stop..we gotta get back home.." I said calmly, I'd thank him later. He looked up at me, the boy's face turning red underneath him. He dragged himself and the boy over, still in the wrestling positing.

"Tell 'er sorry..Savin' yer ass from a bulle' through th' 'ead.." He snarled, gripping tighter. Russ's face grew redder, as he looked up at me with big, fearful eyes.

"'M sorry Ophelia!" He gagged out, then Lizard threw him to the ground. Ruby, grabbing Greg by his arm, began dragging him back into the house. It was sort of...freaky that he was actually going along with her, and had yet to even be scared, but hey! It was a good thing. Lizard snarled at Russ once more, before grabbing my hand and fast-walking behind the two new love-birds towards the house. I heard Pluto and Russ walking slowly behind the group.

**o0o0oLATER THAT NIGHT.**

That's IT. I am POSITIVE that I'm in a dream. This boy..that...thing..isn't HUMAN! I mean, good lord! I have made a mental list, of why I thing Greg is now a mental nut-box. Mixed nuts of course.

1. He was not scared, AT ALL of the mutants. Not even when Pluto was choppin' up them fuckers.

2. He fell in love with Ruby, and never asked any questions. I mean, that's sweet and good! But even I sometimes look at Lizard and try to imagine him without his cleft lip. Not that I'm saying he's ugly! H-he's very handsome. Wait ! I'm not saying that I love Lizard..I'm just..AUGH...fuck it. The kids weird.

3. He doesn't seem to want to go back to the outside. He seems content to stay with Ruby. He's even taken the spare bed (which used to be miiineee..) in her room as his.

4. Uhm...HE ATE FLESH...

5. He didn't even resist...HE ASKED FOR IT.

Alright..calm down Ophelia...calm down..

We were at the table, about to eat dinner. As usual, everyone got meat, except me, who got "outsider chow" as Lizard like to call it. The meat, which looked creepily roast beef like in form, it must be an upper thigh or something. As Mama handed me my peanut butter and blue berry jelly sand which, she went to go hand Greg and Russ ones too. Russ took one, his head down, still embarrassed for what he did. That and whenever he looked up, a grumble deep from Lizard's chest would arise from him.

As Mama handed Greg his, he looked into Ruby's eyes, ignoring the sand which. I had taken a bite of mine, looking at Mama's confused face.

"No..I eat what Ruby eats.." He said calmly, starring into her deep purple eyes. She looked in between amazed, disgusted and..thankful? Mama smiled, giving me half of his sammich, and Russ the other half.

Yeah...I just called it a sammich..get over it.

Then Russ and I watched, in complete horror as Mama put some meat on his plate, and slowly took a bite. He cringed a little at first, but still ate it. Russ and I looked at each other, disgust and concern written on our faces.

"Gre...w-why did you do that? Th-hat's so vile.." Russ said, covering his mouth and pushing his uneaten sammich away. Mama grunted, having two of her three sammiches unwanted, and put his on my plate..Nice...so I have three sammiches..I'm not that hungry. Lizard poked me in the side, making me twitch and giggle.

"'E eats it cause 'e love 'er. Why dontcha eat?" He asked curiously, his sea blue eyes wide and bright. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"I love you all, I really do." I said, emphasising ALL. Mama shot me that knowing look. "But..I mean..I-It's a person..who had a life! Who had a family! Back outside, I was even guilty about eating regular animals! Maybe one day...if I start starving from lack of food, and the lack of water has driven me insane.." I mumbled the last part to myself, and no one seemed to hear it thankfully. I ate a sammich and a half, and wrapped up the other pieces and put them in the fridge for tomorrow.

Ruby, Greg and Russ were also done, so we rushed upstairs. Russ would be sleeping in an extra bed in Pluto's room. I thanked the gods that they hadn't stuck him and Lizards and my room, what that little creep would do in the dark. Ruby told Greg to go to the room, and that she needed to speak to me in private. As Russ went into Pluto's room, he sent me a wink, making me gag violently, making Ruby smile and roll her eyes. We went into my room, and Ruby began pacing.

"Rubes! What's wrong! You've already known him for a day, and he adores you. You should be happy.." I said, confused out of my mind. That's been happening alot since Greg and Russ came along. Ruby smiled, swallowing thickly.

"I-I'm scared ta sleep in same room with 'im!" She gurgled out, tears coming to her dark purple eyes. I hugged her, pulling her to my front just like Lizard does. Wait..why am I thinking of him when I'm hugging people. Yeah..he does hug me alot..AUGH..back to Ruby.

"Oh don't worry! It's sweet little puppy love Rubes. I know your brother, with his rapes and all, but that's not love. If he hugs or kisses you goodnight, that's cute. But if he tries anything more, just push him off. Boys like girls who keep a little mystery about them." I smiled, winking at her and turning towards the door. It's strange..It's almost 11 and Lizard hasn't still hasn't come to bed.

"Somethin' wrong Elia?" Ruby asked, a small smile coming across her face. I shrugged, sitting down on the bed, looking at the door. Before, I could hear the rest of the family, downstairs still eating, but now I couldn't hear anything. I strained my ears, and all I heard was the creaks and squeaks of the old house. It make me anxious to hear someone, anyone.

"The others, I don't hear them..where are they?" I asked, bringing my legs on the bed. Ruby smiled, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Ou' back. Gog'le made ah friend. Talkin' 'bout what ta do.." She said, a worried look crossing her face. Then, a smirk came along. "Ya jus' worried 'bout Lizar'. Why ya an' Lizar' sleep'in same bed? Whe' ya jus' told me not ta?" A blush grew across my face, and I grabbed a pillow, holding it to my chest.

"B-b-because! I had nightmares about the freezer..I-I can't sleep without someone there.." I said shakily, then smiled back at her. "And you're little pet took my bed." She scowled playfully at me, grabbing the other pillow and began hitting me with it. We screamed playfully, beating each other senseless with the pillows.

"RUBY!" Greg yelled, racing in the room, Russ on his tail. He let out a breath as he saw us beating the tar out of each other with the pillows. We looked up at him, a few feathers stuck in our hair. The house was still quiet, and thankfully the others outside didn't hear out playful screaming and take it as pain filled screams, like the twins had. We all looked at each other, before we busted out in a fit of laughter. Ruby and I, both fell off the bed, while Greg fell down laughing, and Russ leaned against the door frame, trying to hold himself up.

Then, he wasn't on the door frame anymore. A large, dusty looking hand scooped him up by his neck, throwing him into the room, against the wall. Greg scrambled to get to Ruby, wrapping his arms around her. I crawled in front of them, practically snarling as none other than Hades and Chameleon came into the room. Why were they here, how did they even get in?

Shit..they must have been on the back porch, talking about Goggle's new outsider friend.

I stood up, getting into a fighting stance. They weren't taking Ruby from Greg, or Greg from Ruby.

And there was no way in hell they were taking me away from Lizard.


	21. who darted out the door

lalala**LALALA EPIC FIGHT SCENE3 THANK YOU MY LOVERS3333  
YOUR REVIEWS ARE LIKE PEANUT BUTTER AND CHOCOLATE FOR MAH SOUL. **

**LIZARD: ...teh juicy, juicy soul..  
KAYTE: ...o.o whew. nooo...not teh juicy soul.  
LIZARD: RAWR!  
****KAYTE: WHY DO I LOVE YOU? Like that Lady Gaga song where shes like "EAT MEH HEART!" yeah, she wouldn't last in the hills. **

**Oh, so please review, cause they keep the story going! Because my reviewers are the best ever3 and i lovers you all. **I looked up, seeing the sly looks on the two mutant's faces. Greg stood up, pushing Ruby behind him,

* * *

but she wrapped her arms around his middle, and tugged him against her. Russ groaned, sitting up from his place against the wall. I growled at Hades stepped forward, holding his hands up, as if trying to be peaceful, but the evil smirk on his face told me other wise. I growled, getting down to pounce on this fucker.

"Woah lil' girl. I not gunna figh'." He smirked, moving over for Chameleon to step into the room. The rock like tumors on his body scraped the door frame, making a disgusting screeching noise. I cringed, and he lunged at me. I tossed my weight over to my left, shoving Ruby, Greg and myself down to the ground. Chameleon fell on the bed, and I raced over to the side table, getting a small knife that I knew Lizard kept there. I eyed the wall of guns, but with Hades, whom was now sitting on a chair in the corner, watching happily, I couldn't get past him to the guns.

I growled, scowling at the black eyed man, sitting casually, as if it was his own room. I knew he saw the mini van coming our way. He wanted them, just like he stole my family. It was quite obvious that to get to Hades' territory, the outsiders had to come from the opposite way, which was rare, since their was no gas man there luring the people this way. Or..the people had to get past Jupiter's territory, which barley ever happened. I felt an anger grow inside of me as I realized that he was trying to steal from my new family, in more ways than one.

The way he looked me up and down, made me want to gag. I glared down at him, a glare that would sent any outsider male running away for their mothers. But not Hades. He was the younger brother of Jupiter, but the elder brother of Neptune. I have never met Neptune, but Lizard had told me that they were a "sissy" type of mutant-human hybrids. They lived in the hills far beyond their boarders, but still in the desert. Neptune, Jupiter and Hades, having had all the same mother and father, had split up into their own territories as they became 18. Jupiter just happened to have the smarts to take the place where outsiders came..and used for food.

Hades had no such luck, having a few hills, mountains, most of the mines, and a few acres of flat, desert savanna.

Neptune had a small portion of the mines, and some hills and mountains, but was closer to civilization. After Neptune's original mutated wife died, they had already had quite a few children. He had taken an outsider wife, and had more children. His children either took outsider wives (or slept with each other, yeah gross.) Most of his children have died, and now his grandchildren, the less mutated generation, are roaming the land. I was reminded of Hansel, the one whom had given me mom's jewelry. Lizard nodded, he was the bloodline of Neptune's clan, but since Hades clan is so small, they killed Hansel's mother while she was away from his father, and stole poor baby Hansel for their own clan.

Since they are so little mutated, they walk into town to buy normal food, and have turned away from cannibalism.

Papa Jupe, Big Brain and Hades refused taking the "outsider food", and refused pity from the ones who put them in their predicament in the first place. Lizard told me he'd take me through the paths, and introduce me to his uncles and cousins. With Hades looking at me like that, I began to doubt I'd ever meet Neptune's clan.

"RUN!" I said to the three, who darted out the door. Hades, true to his words, didn't budge from his seat. I turned, seeing Chameleon was now howling in anger, and was getting up. I raced into the hallway, and was at the top of the stairs, when I darted into the nearby closet. There were small holes in the wood, and I peaked out as I waited for him to come along. About three or four minutes later, I heard heavy foot steps coming down the hallway towards the stairs. I saw his rocky, dusty legs, about to take the first step down the stairs.

I opened the door swiftly, pushing all my force and weight into hitting him with the door. The back of the door smacked him in the back, knocking him down the stairs, making him scream with every turn and tumble. I smirked, sliding down the stairs by the hand rail, and jumping off and running into the living room, where Ruby, Greg and Russ were hiding behind the couch. I hissed when I saw them.

"Why the fuck didn't you go outside and get them?" I snarled, mostly at Greg and Russ. They shrugged, and I had to calm myself. They were only 14..If I was young I wouldn't know what to do either. Hell..I barley know what do to now! I heard Chameleons groans from the bottom of the bottom of the stairs. I stood up, even though Ruby was tugging at the bottom of my shirt, trying to get me to hide back behind the couch.

The large, clover-eyed man groaned, staring at me with daggers as he laid below the stairs. His left ankle was twisted at an odd angle, but I chose to show no pity. I raced up, ripping my hand back that held the small army knife, and stabbed it into his thigh, where I knew there was a large artery. Chameleon howled, using one hand to grip his leg, and another to punch me in the lower stomach. I screamed, and was sent hurtling back. I heard deep, dark chuckles and I looked up to see him already standing, and having ripped the army knife out. He stood over me, glaring down at me.

Much like I had, he reared his arm back, trying to stab me as hard as he could. I screamed once, hoping that Lizard or anyone would hear me and I closed my eyes. I heard a stabbing of flesh, and a wet thump, before something in front of me fell. I looked up to see the dead corpse of Russ had fallen in front of me, the army knife stuck deep in his heart. I looked down in shock, as Chameleon looked down confused and in somewhat of a stupor. I didn't think twice, grabbing the knife from the boy's already lifeless chest, and stabbing it through his foot, pinning him to the floor.

I turned to the sobbing Ruby, and Greg, who was trying to hold the tears back. Russ might have died, but we were alive, for now. Chameleon was trying to pull the knife out of his foot, but it was stuck, embedded in the foot, and straight though the floor boards underneath. I had a feeling that Mama would be upset that I wrecked her floor.

"GO! GET THE OTHERS NOW! GET GET GET GO!" I screamed, racing upstairs. My breath was heavy, and I was planning on running back to my room, and grabbing a gun, and planned on shooting Chameleon if he somehow got free and got to me before the others ran in. I hoped they weren't to far from the house. I raced up the stairs, ripping the door open and racing into the bedroom. I ran towards the wall, reaching out for one of the closest guns on the wall.

Suddenly, someone wrapped strong arms around my waist. I screamed, remembering that Hades must still be in the room. So much for not fighting, as he punched me in the side of my head. I screamed, kicking and swinging my arms around, effectively hitting him in the head, and kicking him in the knees. My hits and kicks barley made him grunt, as he threw me on the bed. I screamed, kicking as he took my wrists and pinned me down to Lizard's and my bed. I screamed, hoping Ruby and Greg had found the others and they were coming soon.

"SHADDUP!" Hades screamed, hitting me in the head, making it bounce against the sheets and mattress. I cried, screaming as tears poured down my face. His hands shifted, and he pinned both my wrists down with one hand, as he began ripping off my shorts. I screamed again, wiggling around, trying to get further away from this gross bastard. That earned me another swift slap to the face, effectively opening up my lip as he ripped my shirt open.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LIZARD! PAPA! GOGGLE!" I screamed, only wearing my unbuttoned white shorts, and a plain, black push up bra. My salmon pink tank top torn, and thrown across the room. He scowled, trying to rip my shorts off of my wiggling hips and kicking legs. I growled down at me, and I spit square in his face. Then, his hands were off me and they were gripping his shoulder as he howled in pain. He staggered away from me, and I sat up, tears dribbling down my face.

I looked towards the door, covering my barley covered chest with my arms. At the door stood an enraged looking Lizard, a snarling Goggle and an even angrier Papa Jupe. Lizard was holding his pistol with a death grip, but as he saw me, he handed it off to Papa and raced over to me. He cradled me in his arms, and I hid in his chest as Papa and Goggle rounded on Hades.

"SONOVA BITCH!" Goggle shouted, as he stomped down on Hades' shoulder, as he fell down onto the ground in pain after getting shot in the shoulder. Papa Jupe kicked him in the chest, as Goggle kicked his wounded shoulder.

"DON' TOUCH MY DAUGHTA FUCKA!" Papa Jupe screamed, kicking him square in the face. He fell to the ground, and began punching Hades in the face. Goggle huffed, picking a small gun off the wall, and walked down the hallway, and I could hear his heavy steps going down the stairs. I heard, whom I assumed was Chameleon say "No! Gog'le no!" Before I heard the gun blast, and a thump. Papa was steal beating the crap out of his brother, Hades.

Lizard picked me up, maneuvering around the wrestling brothers and walked calmly to Ruby's room, as I heard Papa start hitting Hades in the face with the gun again. I let a small smile come to my face. Lizard shifted me in his arms, looking down at me with a worried look. He probably thought I finally lost it. He didn't know that I was just happy that he came.

"Wha? Ya alrigh'? He asked, walking into Ruby's room. She and Greg were sitting on her bed, as she cried and he innocently wiped the tears from her eyes with a dingy washcloth. He had tears slowly coming from his eyes, from the loss of his brother, but he was ecstatic that his Ruby was alright. Lizard carried me over to the other bed, which used to be mine and sat down on the edge, and placed me firmly in his lap.

"Did Papa just pistol whip him? Hehe..I'm fine..I'm alright.." I giggled at first, but then I looked up and saw that he wasn't joking, he was serious. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and with a blush on my face, I planted a kiss right on his cheek. I felt him stiffen up, but he didn't push me away, so I kept my tight hold on him, and stuffed my face into his shoulder, and began whispering to him.

"I-I..I'm just so happy you came...I..was expecting you to jump in right when they got here..b-but you were outside, and I was so scared." I pushed my face further into his shoulder. He said nothing, just tightened his arms around me, and began rocking me back and forth. I felt soft hands on my knees, and I looked up to see Ruby.

"Elia okay?" She asked, looking up at me with big, purple eyes. I nodded, looking back to see a teary eyed Greg.

"I'm sorry about your brother. I know how it feels to loose one.." I said quietly, leaning my head in the crook of Lizard's shoulder. He hummed, the vibrations soothing as I snuggled further into his chest. Greg nodded, grabbing Ruby and leading her back over to her bed. He helped her under the sheets, tucking them around her snugly, and leaning down to kiss her on the for head. Lizard stiffened, and a low growl rumbled in his chest.

I smirked against his neck, and reached up to flick him in the for head. He made a confused sort of grunt, standing up and carrying me bridal style back to our room, closing the door behind him.

"They're in love..let them be.." I said, leaning further against him. He hummed as we came upon the door. It swung open, and Pluto and Jupe came out, carrying a bloodied up Hades. Lizard peeked in the room, and saw the floor in the left corner of the room was bloodied, but everything else was still clean, except for the bed, which was rumpled from Chameleon falling on it, with a few blood stains from me, and the blood that came off of Chameleon and got on me.

We followed Jupe and Pluto, as Mama scrambled past us, glaring angrily at Papa as she carried clean sheets and a bucket filled of cleaning supplies into the bedroom. With a slam of the door, both Lizard and I knew we weren't allowed back in there for a while. We followed the two down the stairs, and we saw Goggle wiping up a large blood stain in the middle of the room. He wrung the bloodied rag out into a bucket, as he cleaned the floor. I pushed against Lizard, having him put me down.

I grabbed the bucket, the water was so red that it really wasn't cleaning anything. I poured the red, dirty water out the window, and heard it hit the sand with a glugging sound as the dry ground soaked it up. I began filling it up with hot water from the sink, and I poured in a little bit of bleach. I struggled to drag the heavy bucket, and the extra wash cloth I grabbed back into the living room. Goggle, was kneeling on the bloody floor, looking up at me confused. Lizard was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

I put the bucket down, and began cleaning the bloody floor along with Goggle. Lizard didn't like the fact that I was further getting covered in blood, but he let me do as I please and help Goggle. The job was done in no time, and the old floor looked the best its ever looked in a long time. I heard shoveling, away from the family plot. I realized that Cyst must be burrying Hades, Chameleon and Russle.

I sighed, I didn't know the perverted boy long, but he did save me. I wouldn't miss him truthfully, but I thanked him, and I would deffinatly hope he went up to heaven to be friends with Maine.

I looked towards Goggle and Lizard, both who were sitting on the couch now.

"I'm going to go take a shower.." I said, not feeling like a bath, to be sitting, stewing in my own blood and Chameleons. At least they wouldn't be bothering us anymore. Even though Lizard said that Hades clan was a dying breed, I wondered how many of them were there.

Lizard said in the peaceful clan of Neptune there was Neptune himself and his new, outsider wife. He originally had 10 children with his mutated wife, whom Lizard told me that her name was Petunia. I slowly began to realize that all the mutants had such odd names. Out of those 10 children, only 3 live now, and have reproduced with outsider women. Those three have had only 4 children. With his new wife, Neptune has had 5 children, and their children have had 3 children with outsiders.

Not counting Neptune, his dead wife, his new wife, and the kidnapped Hansel, there clan was still 15 people strong.

Lizard said that Hades only now had left six (seven if you count Hansel) people in his clan, 6 men, and one woman. Hopefully they wouldn't get any more women pregnant. I had informed Lizard that a woman had given birth and had been killed. He hummed, and told me there were no more people left in the mines. Other than the mutants.

Jupiter now had Himself, Mama, Cyst, Big Brain, Pluto, Lizard, Goggle, Ruby, Greg and Myself. Ten in all.

I stood now in the shower, scrubbing the blood off my body as I thought it over. At least we weren't the weakest clan.

What?

Since when was this WE? Since when did I mentally take these people in as my family. I sighed, wrapping a towel around myself. I raced towards Lizard and my room, thanking Mama mentally along the way. After Greg had been put in my old spot, she had taken my bags, and whatever other clothes would fit me and placed them in the closet in our room. Lizard had clothes, but he chose to only hear his vest. Luckily for me he changed his pants every once and awhile. I grimaced as I walked to the closet, letting the towel drop.

I though nothing of the fact that the door was opened as I strutted in and closed it behind me. I didn't think twice to realize that the lights were on, or to even look at the bed, that was covered in new, light pink-white sheets. As i dropped my towel, pulling on my matching pair of blue and white striped bra and panties, I turned around to pull on some sweat shorts to only realize one little thing.

Lizard sat in the bed, Indian style, his sea blue eyes wide in excitement. I blushed, chucking my dirty towel at him as I pulled a black wife beater over my chest. I scowled at him, sitting down on the bed. He said nothing towards me, just shifted closer to me. The blush was still on my face, and I was happy that he had only seen my backside naked. I was actually kind of happy..I mean, he cared enough that he had resisted his "natural" urge for sex.

He poked my shoulder, causing me to turn and look in his eyes.

"...Tha sheet...are pink..." He said with a grimace on his face. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him and laugh uncontrollably as he joined me with deep, loud, hearty laughs.


	22. billion watt smile

thank chu3  
**This one's hella long! I'm not sure if its the longest chapter, but I'm almost positive it is! :3 And i are proud! :D  
I'm listening to that song 'Beautiful Monster' and It's totally addicting.. :D  
Anyway, have at it my gorgeous reviewers :3 I love you all! And if I could, i'd get you all a lizard :3

* * *

**

I groaned, being poked and prodded in my sleep. Ever since Hades and Chameleon have been killed, which was last night, I've been sleeping. Lizard did wake me up once during the day, to practically force feed me some gummy candy. I just needed some sugar, something sweet. It was just one of those girlie-cravings. But now, at the early hours of the morning, I was being poked and prodded awake. I growled lightly, a trait that I somehow caught from being around Lizard so much.

I turned to look at Lizard, his eyes still dark blue from sleep, but they still held a spark of excitement. I groaned, rolling over and snuggling further into his bare chest. I knew I was getting close to Lizard, closer than I could ever imagine myself to him. I've only been this close to one person, one boy friend that I had long ago, that never went that far. I slept over at his house once, but never had sex with him, even when he tried to pressure me. I mean, I was only a freshman, and he was a popular junior. Of course I wasn't ready, and he was just using me for sex. I'm glad his venture for it was futile in me. All he got was a hug, a few kisses, and snuggling when I slept over at his house.

"Get 'up. Gotta show ya som'thin'." He said, sitting up in bed, his un-gloved hand stroking from my shoulder, down to my wrist, taking my smaller hand in his. I smiled sleepily to him, and I slowly tried to sit up. I groaned, yawning as I dropped my head into his shoulder. He held me against him for a few moments, before standing up, and threw on his vest and putting his pistol in his pants. I sat on the edge of the bed, swaying back and forth as I watched Lizard slink over to me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I've never seen anything more beautiful...wait, what? uhhhh..i hope that was the sleep talking.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I yawned again, standing up as he re-took his hand in mine and began dragging me outside. It must have been around 4 in the morning, seeing as the sun wasn't up yet, but he night wasn't pitch black, and wasn't as cold as it could have been. We walked in the sand, saying nothing but, our intertwined hands keeping our hearts racing in some grade-school crush kind of way. When did I become like this? When did I become some hopeless romantic, spitting off about holding hands, waking up your lover in the middle of the night to drag them outside. That was the movies, this was real life.

As unreal as it seemed, this-this thing with me and him. Was slowly becoming romantic, and our bond was becoming stronger, as if every minute where his hard, angry self dropped, and his kind side came out, someone was tallying up the points, and pouring concrete on our bond every time he got a point. He lost points when he was mean, scary or meaningfully hurt me, which thankfully hasn't been since the freezer.

...Wwwellll..

He DID throw that rubber toy mouse over the shower curtain while I was in there, trying to scare me. He ended up getting laughed at by Goggle when I picked up the toy mouse, tossing it over the curtain, actually hitting Lizard in the head with the toy, making him gasp and turn around. Being a little sister, I've had cold water, toy mice, toy spiders, toy snakes and many other creepy- skin crawlies thrown at me over the years. I can tell the difference between the real an the fake, and expert of sorts. But..he wasn't TRYING to hurt me, he didn't at all, just tried to prank me.

Yeah, I can't really explain Lizard.

One day he's locking me in a lie down freezer filled up with blood, body parts, dead people and rapists.

The next, he's light heartily pulling pranks on me. Maybe it's just a male thing. A hills-male thing.

Or that little truths that our moms tell us when we come crying home from second grade because little donnie put gum in our hair.

"It's because they like you, so they tease you." Whatever, the hills aren't second grade.

"Where are we going?" I asked, tugging lightly on our hands, hoping to get his attention. He pointed towards the horizon, where I saw a dip in the earth. I squinted as he further dragged me along, and I could see moon beams hitting off metal. What would metal be doing in the middle of the desert. Maybe it was the remains of one of those nuclear bombs that Big Brain told me about. I thought nuclear bombs disintegrated on impact? We came closer to the giant rivet in the ground.

I stared down in wonder, there must have been at least 100 broken up and down cars in the earth's depression. Some of the vehicles were older models, and there were even some cars that were made this year! I starred down at the car grave yard, and looked back up at the reptilian man.

"What's this? Why are we here?" I asked, knowing full well what this place was. I knew my family's car was somewhere around here. This was their dump, where the left over things from their food went. But why were we here? Was there a purpose to being here? Was he finally going to kill me, but a softness in his heart wouldn't allow him to dig his teeth into my flesh.

"Craters. Tellya soon girl, 'urry up." He said blankly, staring into the sky. He slowly led me down the side of the crater, rocks and dust tumbling from the unsafe sides. We eventually made it to the floor of the crater, and my death grip on Lizard's arm loosened. We walked past a few cars, but one caught my eye. A bright red Ford Expedition. I felt my eyes tear up, and I stopped to stare at my family's car. Lizard stood beside me, as I pointed at the somewhat destroyed vehicle, no windows were broken, but three out of the four wheels were popped.

"Oh, Shiloh!" I said, staring at the car. Lizard looked towards the car, confusion written on his face.

"Shi'lah?" He said, as I let go of his hand to get closer to the car. I opened the passenger door, one of the last places I saw my mother alive. Her purse, covered in a fine layer of dust, laid on the floor of the car. I could feel the tears begin to come to my eyes, and I fisted my hand, shoving a knuckle into my mouth and teething it. I huffed, trying not to start crying. Lizard came forward, placing his hand on my lower back.

"C'mon..show soon. We need ta find a place ta sit dow'." He said, trying to pull me away from the car. I shook my head, heading towards the back of the car. I opened the trunk, and put the seats in the back down. The car was at an angel and if you laid down in the back, you'd be able to see straight into the sky with no problem. Our blankets were still back there, along with our pillows, also covered in a fine layer of dust. I didn't bother, jumping into the back, Lizard following behind me.

He looked up into the sky once more, and I leaned against the side of the back. I still faintly smelled my daddy's cologne, moms perfume, Maine's smell, and the hospital smell that always seemed to cling to Jude. I cupped my hands in my face and began to cry. The guilt pounded in my veins, and sorrow fully engulfed me.

"..'Elia..w-wha's wrong?" I heard him stutter, coming over and placing me in his lap. He hushed me, placing a few gloved fingers over my lips, and using the other hand to wipe away the tears. He smiled down at me, his blue eyes shimmering with silver speckles in the darkness.

"No cryin'...now look 'up.."

I felt something warm on my back, and I turned to see bright lights flaming in the sky. A brilliant red was floating, a lime green sprayed out in the sky, and blue, purple, yellow, orange and pinks sprang and swirled thought the sky.

"Aurora lights..b-but..how are they here?" I asked, stupefied as I starred into the sky. Lizard shrugged, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my back into his chest. He shrugged, grabbing my hand in his, his other arm still wrapped around me.

"Brain told me..light's ou' tonighht." He mumbled, putting his head on top of mine, staring into the sky. I sighed, leaning further into him.

It was perfect, it was beautiful, it was a miracle.

But I couldn't help thinking one thing.

The lights might be beautiful.

But I've seen something even more gorgeous.

When Lizard woke me up, and he smiled lovingly down at me.

That was the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever seen. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I was mesmerized by the lights, and so was he, but I knew I had something to do before we went back to staring at the lights, our jaws open like fish at the sight.

I tore my eyes away from the sky, and turned around in his lap, so that I was side ways. He was still watching the lights, his eyes reflecting the lights, and his lips opened in awe. I smiled, growing nervous and excited. He knew I was starring at him, but he either couldn't look away from the lights, or he was embarrassed that here I was, sitting in his lap, staring at him.

"Lizard.." I said softly, expecting to get the usual grunt, hum or huff of recognition in return. He took his eyes off the lights, turning to me, his eyes looking into mine.

"Ofh'elia" He whispered back, with a small smirk, making his cleft lip rise up. I rolled my eyes, and lent forward...

And I kissed him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the time the lights show was over, we had already been in the broken down car for a few hours. After the kiss, things got a little bit awkward, just like all first kisses do. I mean, I've kissed him on the cheek before, but never like last night.

It wasn't a rushed kiss, and it wasn't one of those kisses that suddenly throw us into waves of lust and passion.

It was nice, and I could feel that there was alot of emotion put into it, by both of us.

I was still afraid of him, who wouldn't be. He's a mutant, a cannibal mutant! Not only does he kill and eat his victims, but as I've been told by Ruby and others in the family he enjoys raping, torturing and watching his prey slowly lose their minds in the fray and frenzy of fear that he lovingly creates.

I closed my eyes, my lips pressing against his and because of his cleft lip, I could feel the press of his teeth along my lip. For you who think that kissing a cannibalistic mutant was gross, you're right, and you're wrong. I was actually quite surprised to find out that the younger mutants (meaning Ruby, Goggle and Lizard, oh and Mama too) actually brush their teeth. I was pleasantly surprised..and grossed out that the rest of them didn't.

So he didn't taste bad, but he tasted..weird. He tasted somehow like pears, but their was a barley there coppery twinge. It wasn't disgusting, it was just Lizard. I was a little worried he'd forget it was me, and either try to rape me or bite my damn lips off and eat them.

Thankfully, he did nothing of the sort, and kissed back slowly.

At first, the bond we had scared me and if that bond was messed with, fear would be shaken to my core. As I thought it over, night after night, staring aimlessly in the dark, but feeling his warmth next to me as he slept I knew that this thing we had, would only grow stronger. Lizard..he was what he was, a mutant, one of the most heartless and violent of the clan..but he was a person too. Even Ed Gein, who was the inspiration for the movies 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre', 'Silence of the Lambs' and other horrific movies, was a person. (As much as I hate to admit it.) Lizard and his family might kill, eat and sometimes rape people but they never kept the body parts and made them into twisted little knick knacks. I shudder just thinking about it.

The kiss lasted a few minutes, nothing went to far, but the emotions were deep and thoughtful. I pressed my lips against his, begging he'd understand.

'please..understand..' 'please..don't over-kill any more people...'

I understood that they needed to eat. They couldn't just walk into a store, and hell their family was big! They weren't educated, hell some of them cant even talk. I doubted any of them could read, write or even figure out a simple math equation. No, they're not dumb, I know the Jupiter's are smart, but they're just not educated..there's a difference. I let my lips go up in a smile as I felt Lizard kiss back. I understood his message.

'please..don't fear me.'

The kiss ended, and there we laid: sitting in the back of my family's old car, Shiloh, looking at each other. We spent the rest of the early morning, watching the now blank sky, and sitting in each others warmth.

After the sun rose, showing it's rounded flames coming from the base of the horizon. The car was beginning to heat up, and I could feel myself start to sweat a little bit. Lizard sat up, his legs hanging out the back of the car, hand on my lower back. He nudged on it gently, sanding up, looking down at me with a small smile.

"Le's go home." He said, as we walked out of the crater, the cars glistening in the early morning sun. I smiled, nodding as we walked back towards the town. There wasn't much to see, and I was a little worried..well paranoid is more like it. The whole way here we held hands, but now, after the kiss we just walked side by side. Did I do something wrong? He smiled at me, and was being nice, and I couldn't recall doing anything to upset him. I shook it off as shyness and we kept quiet all the way back into town.

I smiled, as we first entered the small town. The main house was in sight, and in the sand in the front, Greg and Ruby were playing some sort of ball game with Cyst. It looked sort of like dodge ball, and every time Ruby would throw the rubber, yellow ball (that looked like it couldn't hurt if you were pegged with it by Lizard) at Cyst, he'd let it hit him. He'd then begin to let out ghoulish, and blood curdling screams of fake-pain, and would fall down, starring at the sky and not moving for minutes until Ruby came over to poke at him. Then he'd let out a yell, and grab at her, making her yelp in happy-fright and Ruby and Greg would giggle uncontrollably.

Cyst was a good man, good uncle. I smiled, waving at all three of them as we came closer towards the house. Ruby smiled, waving at us, and I knew the ball wouldn't be coming towards Lizard. If she even bounced the ball his way, he'd probably loose it. I looked up on the porch to see Big Mama knotting some string, and Big Brain sitting in the shade, breathing heavily. His eyes landed on me, and his mouth turned down in a sneer. What's up his ass? He's been going kookier and meaner lately, even Pluto pointed it out one day at breakfast, causing Mama to hush him.

Ignoring the cranky ass Brain, I scuttled up to the trio, smiling like crazy.

"Hey Rubes! Cyst, Greg- ahhhh!" I greeted, then fake screamed as Ruby hit me with the ball in the knee. It didn't hurt at all, but Cyst was eyeing me, hoping I would play along. I got the jist, and I fake-screamed in pain, rolling onto my side, grabbing on of my knees.

"AHH! MY KNEEE! OH NOO!" I yelled, trying to not let a smile slip though. Lizard sat down Indian style next to me. He seemed smug about something, but I didn't want to stop my acting for his smuggly-ness. He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sh' hit-cha other leg.." He laughed, seeing as Ruby HAD hit my left knee, and I was gripping my right knee like I just stepped on a land mine. I sat up, a blush coming across my cheeks as Cyst, Ruby, Lizard and Greg all laughed at me. I scowled playfully at Lizard, grabbing the bouncy yellow ball. I sat next to him, and tossed the ball at his head.

Boink.

The ball hit off his head, causing his yellow-grey hairs to shake. The ball came off his head and back to be, which made me lightly toss it at his head again, each time it bounced back to me, causing me to boink Lizard in the head repeatedly.

Boink.

Boink.

Boink.

Boink.

Boink.

I smiled, giggling insanely like a little girl, as I continued my procedures. I looked towards the trio, and saw the looks of horror written on their faces. Cyst's bright blue eyes were widened in shock and horror. His mouth was opened like a fish, showing off his sharp, yellow pointed teeth. Like the alligators back home. Ruby's purple eyes, were wide as saucers as she gripped her hair's split ends, with one hand, and held tight to Greg's hand with the other. The grey eyed boy watched, almost in fascination as I continued to boink the poor mutant. Wow..that sounded oddly sexual...awkwaarrd.

Boink.

Boink.

Boink.

I looked towards the porch, where Mama sat, quietly laughing to herself, and barley containing her laughter. Brain looked down at us, a hateful smirk smouldering on his mouth, his eyes practically screaming 'oh..you're gonna get it now.' I glared at the large-headed man, huffing slightly as I stopped tossing the ball at Lizard's head, and turned to look at his statue like position. He was sitting still, his jaw clenched, and his fists clenched in, shaking violently. I could feel my eyes widening, and I heard Big Brain begin to cackle loudly.

"L-lizard?" I asked, dropping the ball in front of us, as I scooted closer to the reptilian man, lightly touching his arm with my hand. He twitched lightly, turning his head slowly to stare at me, like something out of a nightmare. Slowly, I saw him reach forward, his gloved hand grabbing the ball. He slowly turned his body towards me, his posture still stiff and angry looking. I could feel Big Brain's sneer, and I heard his chair creak as he leaned forward, wanting a front row seat to see me get killed.

All the sudden, a huge, billion watt smile came across Lizard's once angry face. His stormy eyes lit up, and he lightly pegged me in the head with the ball, and jumped on me. He pushed me into the soft sand, and held down my giggling form as he lightly bounced the ball off my head, making the boinking sound.

"How ya like tha'! Huh!" He laughed, tossing the ball again at my head. I laughed under him, reaching up and trying to grab the yellow ball out of his hands. Ruby and Greg began laughing hysterically at Lizard's fake anger act, and I could almost hear the relief in their laughter. Lizard dropped the yellow ball, and smiled down at me. He tilted his head like a little puppy when he looked down to see my blushing face. I suddenly realized that he was straddling my hips, with his hands on each side of my head. I could see Big Mama's smug grin, as if she knew this would happen all along. Then I heard something that made my head snap up.

"Fuckin' humanss.." He pulled in a deep, heaving breath. "Trying...to take over...this family..."

I glared at the immobilized man, as did Cyst, Mama, Ruby, Greg and Lizard did. We said nothing, but Lizard sat up on his haunches, and tugged me up along side him. He kept one arm around my shoulder, as we all turned to look at Big Brain on the porch. Mama put her knotting string down to glare wickedly at her brother in law. He took in another haggard breath, continuing his little hate speech. Greg gripped Ruby against him, patting her hand as tears welled up in her dark purple eyes.

"Humans...everywhere...with Lizard...with Ru-uby..an..and now...Wi...ith Goggle..." He wheezed out, his throat croaking like a frog. I glared at the obese headed man, a cold glare on my face.

"You're human too. Don't talk about us like were less than you." I spoke up, my voice cold and I moved closer to Lizard. Greg nodded, still gripping Ruby.

"The rest of the human race..sees people like you..people who are different..as less than them...but some don't..in fact." Greg said sweetly, turning to look Ruby in the eyes. "I've been alot of places, seen alot of girls. Ruby was the only one that seemed to glow.." He smiled as Ruby flushed the color of her zippy up sweatshirt. I heard Lizard out a strangled sigh, like he was trying to hold back his anger. I touched the bottom of his cheek lightly, making him look down at me. I smiled up at him. I heard a choked, throaty laugh.

"Y-you..what do you know...just a child..and..you..you.." Big Brain wheezed, bringing up a weakened hand to point in my direction. "Why..would I listen..to a human...whore..a common...slut.." He wheezed out. I felt rage boil up in my veins, and I lurched forward, ready to go kick his crippled ass. Lizard stood up, walking firmly over to his uncle, before his hand went to the side of his pants and he pointed his pistol square between Big Brain's eyes.

Ruby and Mama screamed, backing away from the possible blood bath. I screamed running forward, grabbing Lizard by the arm that wasn't holding the gun. The two men glared at each other, a fire burning in their souls.

"Lizard...don't shoot him,..be the bigger man.." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his arm. He huffed, gripping me against him as he brushed past Big Brain, making his chair rock back and forth. He trudged us up to the bedroom, and left me at the doorway, and through himself onto the bed. I heard Big Brain's evil cackle as we ran through the house, and I knew that made him angrier, as he stood up from the bed and began angrily pacing the floor. The creaky boards chorused his anger, and I slowly sat down on the bed.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked, clenching onto the still pink sheets underneath me. I mean, Big Brain didn't directly insult Lizard, unless you count as "you're with a human" is an insult and I hope not or I'll be kicking Big Brain's ass. Lizard shrugged his shoulders, and his pacing slowed down and he seemed somewhat calmer, but he was still upset.

"Why...did you point the gun at him?..Not saying he doesn't deserve it...but..thank you for hearing me and stopping..." My voice faded as he rounded on me, his sea blue eyes flaming and his shoulders haunched. He bent down at the waist to be eye level with me and whispered to me. This anger was real, and there was no way that billion watt smile would trick itself across his face right now. He was dead serious.

"I didn' do 'i fer you..'m not gonna go 'round, 'bein' soft fer yer bennefi't." He scowled, starting up his pacing. I sighed, wrapping my arms around my chest, and looking towards the opened door. It was times like this..I just wished everything were normal..I wish mom, dad and Maine were still alive and that Jude was still with me. That I was home, and Lizard was some jackass boyfriend that Daddy would have to have a rough talking too..but that's not what it is. I wished Goggle or Ruby would come up soon, I hate feeling alone and when Lizard is angry like this I feel like I'm alone. I gripped my shoulders, and I bent my head down, feeling the liquid pain pouring down my face.

I heard the creaking of the floor boards stop, and Lizard sat next to me on the bed. I couldn't look up at him, worried he'd be angry that I was soft too. I couldn't help it, nothing but growing up in the Test Village could prepare you for this place. No one came up to me when I was a freshman or a younger high school student, and did what they did with sex and health. No one came up to a little me and said "Ophelia...one day your family, for the most part will be massacred by cannibalistic mutants somewhere in Yuma Flats, Mexico. Oh, but don't worry, you'll fall in love with the one who's probably the most violent, and he takes it out on you when he feels like he's soft."

Thanks education system.

I felt his rough hand on my shoulder, pulling me into his chest. I didn't wrap my arms around his neck, I only put my for head against his neck and shoulder and kept crying. Lizard took in a big breath of air, huffing it out. I felt his hair, which was thick and coarse, but somehow..it felt soft and nice, brush against my cheek as he brought his head down to my shoulder.

"No one's..bu' me..'s gonna talk ta you...like yer less...but yer not.." He whispered, and I felt his lips caress my cheek. I lifted my arms, wrapping them around his shoulders, and bringing me closer to him. I breathed in his smell, which smelled like the ocean somehow, with a little bit of something sweet and as always that twinge of copper. Especially when he comes back after a kill, when sometimes he's drenched in their blood, that's when I can't stand to look at him. Also when he eats.


	23. Why were we so different

Thanks lovers3 At first, this had a different chapter ending. Then I was like ehhhh...so if anything sounds screwy, its cause i didn't like the way this chapter went, but I didn't hate the whole chapter. So yeah :3

Read y review, because it makes meh happy, and more likely to update :3  
I LOVE CHU AALLLL! COOKIES AND JELLO FOR AWLLLLL :3

* * *

I was once again woken up by Lizard prodding at me. I groaned, rolling over onto Lizard's chest and glared at him lightly. He smiled down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He ushered me up quickly, and I hopped up, the head rush making me hiss and sit back down. Lizard laughed quietly, grabbing me by the elbow and dragging me out of the bed. I looked towards the clock in the kitchen as we went racing out of the house, and I was appalled to see that it was again, around 2 in the morning.

Is this man gonna ever let me sleep?

He grabbed a large blanket off the couch, and continued racing out the door, the screen door slamming somewhat loudly. I winced, hoping we didn't wake anyone or scare anyone. We traveled for awhile, the sand around us all looked the same and I couldn't even tell which way we were traveling.

"Are we going to see the lights again?" I asked hopefully, but he shook his head, a small smile on his face as he kept on dragging me.

"No more li'hts. Not fer awhil'. Surprise." He grinned, still dragging me out around the desert. I yawned as we came to a stop and Lizard seemed to glare at something from a distance. His smile grew again as he veered to the right, and pulled us onto a rock formation. The rocks piled on each other, and formed something that looked like pride rock from all those lion king movies. I should try to see if I could get my paws on that movie, Ruby would probably love it. I could ask Goggle's 'outsider friend' that Ruby told me about, eh, I'll do it later.

Lazy I be.

Anywho's, we scrambled up this rock, Lizard shushing me as I stepped on some loose rock, making small pebbles and rocks roll down the side of the formation. He really wanted to keep quiet, so I did my best to step on sturdy looking rocks and control my strained breathing. I was still somewhat sore from all the beatings I've taken from all the fights, so climbing the 7 foot tall rock formation was sort of hard. I watched Lizard glide up the formation like it was a step ladder on a child's play ground. He was slowing down considerably to make sure I wouldn't fall down or run off.

We finally made it to the top of the formation, and Lizard scooted over to the edge, motioning for me to tip toe over. He laid down on his stomach, looking down at whatever it was he wanted to show me. Hopefully it wasn't gross, like a body or some guts. I cringed at my thoughts, Lizard would totally do something creepy to Russ's body just because he grabbed at my ass. I cringed, crawling over and starring down.

I awwh-ed as I looked down to see two desert hares.

"Teh bunnies.." I whispered, and Lizard smiled, nodding his head. He held his finger to his twisted lips once more, telling me to whisper quieter.

"Seen thi's before...An'mals can't smell us when we'r above em.." He looked down at the two bunnies, who were obviously interested in each other. I watched in horror as a rather large coyote came trotting around the bend, and once he saw the bunnies, he let out a sharp bark and began racing towards the two mates. The male bunny perked up, and raced away, his ears flopping as he bounced away and got into a bunny hole a few feet away. The she-bunny didn't move, and I almost jumped down to scare the dog away, when Lizard grabbed me around my waist, pulling me down and against him.

"Shhh..not gonna hur' 'i..watc'.." He whispered and I watched in amazement as the coyote raced after the male bunny. The girl bunny stayed still, and I assumed it was out of fear. The coyote snarled as he stared at the boy bunny's rabbit hole. It's tail was up, and it's ears were pressed against it's skull angrily. It huffed, trotting back to the girl bunny and laid down next to her. My eyes widened as I watched the bunny curled up against the dog, and the dog began licking the bunny. I snuggled further into Lizard, as I saw at least five other coyote shadows, and soon followed by their bodies as they trotted around the rocks.

At first, the bunny went to run, but the boy coyote stood up, snarling at, what I assume was his pack. They seemed almost as confused as I was, and two slowly crept closer, sniffing and huffing at the small, brown she-bunny. She lifted her small head and sniffed at them back. Eventually, the whole pack of dogs had curled around the unlikely pair. I smiled, watching something that came out of a Disney movie.

Just like that story Mama showed me on the animal planet. Where the mother lion lost her cubs, so she adopted an orphan baby gazelle. I swallowed thickly, as I clearly remember that ending in a male lion coming along and munching on the poor thing.

Lizard stood up, and I was about to follow him down the rock formation. He had a different idea as he threw me onto his back, like a piggy back ride and began gliding down the rocks like he was flying like a raven that occasionally popped up around the automotive graveyard that was the craters. We slowed as we came to the bottom of the rock formation, and all the litte creatures bounded away into the night. Nothing was said for a few minutes, but for once, Lizard was the one to break the silence.

"Tha's like us..'n impossib'lty..a muta'tion 'n natur'...but 's happenin' 'nyways.." He said, and I could feel my heart grip at his words. No one would ever think that they would hear such words of compassion and truth come from someone like him. Then again, what is 'someone like him'? What's someone like me? If you made a list, the differences would be amazing, and so numerous that it would be impossible to count.

He raped.  
I loved.

He lets his anger go out on anybody.  
My anger goes out to the ones who are the problem.

He's mutated.  
I'm not.

He has a family  
I do too..but it's broken.

He hurts people.  
I can't stand to hurt anyone...unless they come at me like rawr.

He hurts his family. (mostly Ruby)  
I love my family.

He thinks music is when the coyotes howl, or the extremely static 40's music that sometimes is heard from the old radio's.  
Music is everything to me..which reminds me, I gotta listen to my ipod soon before I loose it.

He eats people.  
I eat chocolate

Those are just some of the differences that we share. Probably some of the most obvious differences, but all our differences, all 100,000,001 or more differences can be summed up in one five letter sentence.

We are from different worlds.

End of story.

It's crazy when you think about it..that all those reasons and thoughts could be summed down from maybe 50,000 words to a simple five word though, that a pre schooler could fumble with, but say. I said nothing back to him, just hummed happily, pressing myself further into his side. His arm wrapped around me, his hand coming to rest at the bottom of my rib cage, and I could feel his rough hands almost against my rib bones. I'd never been top heavy, even when I was at home, and ate like a wild dog, my ribs were always visible and "poke-able"

All my weight went to my ass and thighs. Gee, thanks genes. Well..better than having mutated genes, huh..what a bitter after thought. Lizard could tell my mind was wandering off, and kept quiet, trying to rub my ribs in a calming motion as he placed the blanket he had taken from the house onto the sandy desert floor. He laid down on the blanket, tugging me down along side him. I kept thinking, snuggling into his side, feeling the soft blanket underneath me, even more cushioned by the soft sand underneath that. I kept losing my train of thought, and then picked up on another thought. Why?

Why were we so different?

Why were we from different worlds?

Why did the army let this happen? Why did god let this happen?

They didn't deserve this..

I don't deserve this..Why am I even alive? Why am I here?

_Because Mama wanted another daughter_

I could hear my inner voice laughing at me, and I almost blushed. Of course I would be the one to ask myself totally stupid questions. I delved further into the question, feeling my chest pound as the sweat came to my for head. I regretted not bringing water with me, but I wasn't going to die of dehydration, I'd be fine for the night.

If Mama hadn't wanted another daughter, would he have killed me? Psh, of course he would. He would have raped me, tortured me, killed me then eaten my flesh, raw or cooked, he wouldn't have cared. Now he did, no matter how odd it seemed, after all weren't murderers not supposed to be able to love? Or even like something, or enjoy life for that matter. I shrugged to myself lightly, and Lizard grunted curiously, but still kept quiet.

I realized that I was here because of ties. I had a tie to my family, so I agreed to come along on this little-happy wedding trip. I have a tie to Counter, oh..I missed Counter Shaffier.

Counter, was training to become a nurse along with me. Well, he wanted to become a nurse, and then become a doctor. He was encouraging me to drop nursing, seeing as I really wanted to be a marine biologist, but I wanted to take the safe road. Counter knew about the safe road. His mother and father, were bastards to say the least. His dad, a handsome, pasty-heavily chested man with greasy brown hair and devilish brown-black eyes. I met the Mr. and Mrs. Shaffier when Counter was moving into the room across from me in college. I think his dad asked me to be in a porn, but asked kindly. To bad I kicked im in the balls.

His mother, was a witchy looking woman with a large, beak-like nose and thin, stringy black, pin straight hair. She was gaunt, almost like a walking, unwashed skeleton, and had nothing to say except for a few mumbles and untelligible, drunken sentences. Counter was, in my eyes a miracle.

He was tall and thin, he was a basketball player, that's where he got the money to go to college, his basketball scholarship. He had bright brown eyes, with speckles of black around the edges, and they were always warm, but always had a twinge of paranoia when something went even the slightest bit wrong with anything. If he spilled even a little juice when he was pouring it, that twinge of paranoia would spark, and I could have sworn he'd lunge for the paper towels, as if I'd kick his ass over a little dime sized puddle of strawberry juice. He was pale, and his dark brown hair was always pulled back into a low pony tail, and was so curly, it looked like ringlets.

He told me his story one night, after one hard night in the hospital. I knew that a heroine junkie that was dying because of an over dose was rushed in, and placed under Counter's care. Apparently the junkies wife and two kids had followed them in, and all three were littered in bruises. The police were investigating domestic abuse. I had gotten a simple case, a little girl who had been at the park with her daddy, and had fallen off the slide. She broke her wrist, but it was all better after I placed her with a cast, with bright pink outer coating. Carrie was her name, and I told her I'd go to the closet down the hall to get her some hello-kitty and other cute little stickers to put on her cast.

As I entered the closet, I heard the sobs. I tossed some of the stickers at another nurse, begging her to take them to Carrie. She heard the sobbing behind me, and agreed, shuffling down the hall hurriedly. I turned around to see Counter, curled up in the corner sobbing. He told me he understood what the junkie's kids were feeling...relief. They wouldn't be hurt anymore by their daddy. I asked him how he knew, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and letting him lay his head on my shoulder.

He had told me that his father was a drug dealer, and that his mom was only ever with him because he had money, and he had drugs. When she'd given birth to him, she had been so high on something, that she had actually named him 'Encounter Pratt Shaffier'. He was beaten throught his life, and because of medicine, he had finally gotten away from them. Our bond had grown strong since then, but we didn't love each other like that.

Anyway, back to ties. Cause of my tie with Encounter, or as I called him, Counter, I have learned to not judge a book by his cover. Which meant alot out here, by ability to look at any of these mutants in the face and only cringe because they were about to stab me, amazed many mutants.

Firstly, I had a tie with Lizard. Now, before you go all like "Oh Ophelia! T'was it love at first sight?"

No...no it t'was not. I felt gratitude for him before I even knew who he was. I first knew him as the shadowed figure of the man that saved me from those dusty arms of Chameleon. Slowly that tie grew, and was sawed down, then grew again. It was like a tug of rope battle, going back and forth from strong relationsh- TIE..I MEANT TIE! Not a relationship, a TIE. Oh well it went from strong to weak, and now it was on an extreme high.

I had a great tie with Mama and Papa Jupiter, seeing as Mama treated me like her own. Papa Jupe might not let it show, but he had a soft spot for me, seeing as he saved my ass from Hades along with Goggle and Lizard, even gone so far as to call me his daughter.

I also had ties with Goggle, Ruby, Cyst and Pluto. Ruby was like a little sister to me, a loving little girl. I hadn't gotten close enough to Greg to have a tie yet. Goggle, was one of the best guy friends ever, always trying to make situations less awkward, but always dashing off before a family feud began. I think he didn't want to see them fight, because they were already a fucked up family, and it hurt him that they couldn't get along. Cyst and Pluto were good men, always happy-go-lucky, unless there was good reason not to be. Pluto sometimes scared me, seeing as wherever he went he lugged around that giant axe, and same with Cyst and his shot gun.

I had barley noticed that Lizard had been starring at me, worry in his gaze. I stopped my mind-rambling, and looked up into his dark, sleepy, sea blue eyes.

"Yah ohka'?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I smiled softly, taking his rough and gloved hand in mine.

"Just thinking.."

"I know...could see tha' smoke comin' from yer ears.."

"HEY! Now what's THAT supposed to mean?"

I got no answer back except a loving chuckle as we cuddled closer and fell asleep under the starry sky.


	24. Ain't that a bitch

**Thanks lovers333 **

**WOO! Alright, a few little things. Uhhhmm..I AM going to Virginia later in the month of Aug..and I shall be gone for about a week. So there will be no chapters due that week, but don't worry since its a few weeks off from now. The love-story part of the story is slowly picking up :3 so I hopes you enjoy. **

**OH! AND NO REVIEWS MEANS NO CHAPPIES  
SO READ Y REVIEW **

**thank you my reviewing lovers :3 **

* * *

I felt the sun on my cheeks, but it wasn't searing my skin. I guessed Lizard had placed us in the shade or near the shade of the rock formation that we watched the bunnies and coyotes from last night. I hummed happily, feeling the sun glimmer down lovingly on my skin, just like it used to on the beach back home. Longing filled my heart as I thought of the beach back home...my beach. My beach with the white, soft sand. My beach with the cooling, beautiful blue waves, with just the right amount of salt, sea life and marine vegetation. My beach, with the red, yellow, green and blue colored life guard houses, that were a few feet in the air, so they could see out for miles into the ocean. My beach.

I was only somewhat aware of someone shaking my shoulder softly, and the more I ignored it, the rougher the person shook me. I groaned, opening my green and greys to stare up at a...frantic Lizard? His sea blue eyes, that were so much like my ocean, were wide. His mouth was opened in what looked like shock, as the wind whipped around us. I looked up, Lizard's expression frightening me, seeing as Lizard is never scared of anything. I sat up, and he clenched my hands, dragging me up before looking behind the rock. The wind picked up, and my hair began flailing around me violently, stabbing me in the eyes and getting in my mouth. I spat out my hair, covering my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as he pointed his hand behind the rock. He grabbed my arm, and began racing back towards the house. His chest heaved as he pushed himself as fast as he could go, which was pretty fucking fast. I was dragged behind him, loosing my footing in the sand every so often because he was running so fast. There was actually a time when he was dragging me, and it took me a good few minutes to stagger to my feet and try to match Lizard's speed. I turned around, and I saw why Lizard was so frantic.

A giant sand storm was coming our way, and the way it picked up sand, pebbles and pretty large rocks scared the living crap out of me. The wind whipped at us viciously, and the sand was actually starting to sting our skin. Lizard was running as fast as he could, but we were still about a mile from the house, and he was beginning to wear himself out. His blue eyes were wide as he turned his head to see how close the storm was. They widened even more, and then suddenly, I was in the air.

"LIZARD!" I screamed, seeing as the wind was so strong it had actually lifted me up into the air. His death grip on my hand kept me anchored to him as he still ran. He roared violently, almost as if the sandstorm was a person, and not just a person, but was his enemy. He yanked violently on my hand, and suddenly, I was flying towards him but he was ready for me. He grabbed me quickly, piling me into his arms in the bridal style, and somehow he sped up. I kinda felt bad, seeing as him jut dragging me was wearing us down. The wind velocity was growing, and I looked over his shoulder to see the sand storm was barley 5 feet away from us, and I could have sworn I felt Lizard lift off the ground for a few seconds. I screamed, clutching my arms around his neck.

"LIZARD!" I cried, pushing my head into his neck. He huffed, and I could feel his muscles underneath me, rippling as he forced himself to go even faster. This dude could beat every runner at the Olympics. I could feel the tears start to form, but I heard him huff out my name, causing me to look up.

"Ofp'elia..'s'kay...home soon.." He huffed, and I looked up, seeing the house about 40 feet from us. I felt a smile go on my face as Lizard pushed himself harder to reach the door. I almost started singing as he ripped open the screen door, and slammed it along with the wooden door that was rarely closed. I looked forward into the living room, barley registering that Mama, Big Brain, Pluto and Goggle were sitting on the couches. Lizard pushed his back against the smooth wood of the door, and he haunched over slightly, his breaths coming out in large, heavy puffs. I turned around, still in his arms to look him fully in the eyes. Both our eyes were wide, and our mouths were opened, our breathing heavy and frantic. I could see my reflection in his eyes, and I let a grin come across my lips.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and slowly bringing my lips to meet his. Our lips parted, and I kept laughing like a maniac, holding onto him and cackling wildly into his shoulder. He looked down at me like I was crazy, still holding me in his arms, slouched against the front door. We could hear the sandstorm raging outside, and I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so crazy, terrifying, but so exciting. It felt...weird to see Lizard's scared face as he raced us away from the swirling sands, the look in his eyes when he saved me..As if he didn't want to loose me to anything, not even those stupid grains of sand. I just had to laugh. Just like when..you break a bone and you laugh, because you know it happened because you're a total klutz.

"WHA'S SO FUNNY!" Lizard looked down at me, anger clearly written on his face. I giggled, my arms tightening around his shoulders.

"No-othing hehehe, we're _alive_" I said, bringing my lips to his once more. His own grin came along his face, and his deep chuckles harmonized with mine, before we heard someone clearing their throat. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks when I remembered that there was people in the living room. The blood ran to my whole face as I realized, they had not only seen him holding me, and me holding onto him. They also witnessed me kiss him, not once but twice. Embarrassment coated my face as Lizard slowly let me down, and we turned to see Big Mama, Pluto, Big Brain and Goggle, sitting around the living room.

Mama and Goggle, had little knowing smirks on their faces, and they were clearly happy with my reaction, which made me groan and cover my eyes with my hands. I peeked out between fingers to see Pluto smiling like he was in a bathtub of puppies, and Big Brain looked like he was about to throw up. I've really been trying to be nice to Big Brain, but he's really got that stick shoved up his ass, and now its grown from a stick, to a branch to a full grown fucking tree. Damn, soon I bet it's gonna be a forest.

"Yeessssss?" I asked, shyly drawing out the s, like a young girl caught by her father, kissing her boyfriend. Lizard didn't seem embarrassed at all, in fact he seemed sort of smug. I smirk at him, raising an eye brow, to which he huffed at, going into the kitchen. Big Mama was looking at me, a large smile on her face. I blushed again, going towards the stairs.

"Stay put in'sid'! I think tha' storms gonna last fer a few days!" Goggle called to be as I began climbing the steps. I nodded back to him.

"Kay...Uhm..I'm gonna go take a shower.." I said as I went up the stairs. Damn, they're right, sand gets in the places you didn't even know you had on your body. I said nothing as I walked up the stairs, and I was still able to hear their whispers as I climbed. I heard Big Mama sigh a happy, lovey dovey sigh.

"'e's gone on 'er. I'm so happy tha' Elia stayed with us.." She whispered to someone downstairs, and I could feel the smile, and the blush growing on my cheeks. I called for Ruby, asking if she'd like to pick out my close, and I took the little blue blur that ran past me to my room as a sign that she was already on it. I smiled, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

**NO ONE'S POV! :3 teh narrator (meh. muahah~)**

Lizard had walked away from Ophelia, going into the kitchen and grabbing something from the fridge. Luckily, there was some left over cooked leg from last night, and he leaned against the counter, munching on the meat with his bare hands. He could hear Mama and the others talking in the living room in hushed whispers, but couldn't tell what they were saying. He thought about getting some food for Ophelia and bringing it upstairs, but he decided on finishing his food first, then getting her something.

He wasn't being selfish, he knew that whenever she saw someone eating the meat, she lost her appetite pretty quickly. He finished the piece of meat quickly, and went back to the fridge to see what there was to eat for Elia. He became confused when there was no 'human-chow' in the fridge, but shrugged it off and went towards the cabinets. He was amazed to again, find no human chow around, no cookies, no candies not even a bit of those pink crackers Elia loves so much. Not even those little mini bagels that Lizard had snuck one last night...and will not admit he likes them.

He sighs, going back towards the living room to see a portion of his family still sitting, watching the tv and chatting happily. He calmly walks towards the closet door, pulling out the large bag he had stolen from Jeb the last time he and Ophelia had been there to get some food. He threw the empty canvas bag over his shoulder and began shuffling towards the door. Pluto laughed lowly, cocking his head at Lizard.

"Wheeere...Leezarrr...gooo?" He asked slowly, and then seemed quite proud of himself being able to sound out all the words. Mama wanted to know too, and was looking at her son curiously. With a sigh, he spun around to face them.

"Nah human chow..gotta get 'Eliah food.." He grumbled, heading for the door. Mama huffed, crossing her arms over her large chest.

"Lizard! It's stormin' out hell out there! I think'll be aroun' fer at least two days!" Mama said, looking out the closed windows at the howling winds. Lizard shrugged, stomping angrily towards the door. He's doing something nice for someone for once, and his family is giving him shit for it? Fuck that he thought, ripping the door open and feeling the harsh winds before slamming the door. Mama sighed, then smiled at Pluto as he put his head on her shoulder. She patted his head, turning her attention back to the show host on the tv.

**Elia's Pov :3 **

I sighed happily, feeling my now again non-sandy hair. I pulled on the army green tank top over my plain black bra, and tugged on a pair of slightly wrinkled tan board shorts. Happy with the clothes that Ruby picked out for me and skipped down the stairs. She and Greg were playing some type of double player game on his little, red handheld game boy in their room, so I decided to let them have their little play date together.

I felt bad, seeing as I just spent over an hour just soaking in the warm water of the tub, thinking about the predicament I've placed myself in with Lizard. He likes me, and I...sort of like him..so what does that make this thing we have. After sitting and mulling our situation over in that damn tub, I came to the conclusion that I'm not going to over think this thing. I'm going to take it pace by pace, just like I've been taking the changes in my life over the past few months. How long have I even been here?

When Jude left..it had been a little more than two months. That, and he had gotten away..wow..about..2-3 months ago too. So I've been here for about 5 months, give or take a week or so. After I looked down at my hands, and noticed that they looked like those grapes that I left out in the sun that one summer, I got out of the tub, draining the gross, dusky water. I sighed, drying my hair and looking at my reflection. The hair dye in my bangs, that used to be bright red were back to the normal shade of blond. I sighed, missing my red strip, but I smiled when I thought of Lizard's hair. Heh, better blond than greying from stress. I was still thin, but thanks to the junk food and all the fights I've been in, most of the muscles have become strong, mostly my legs, and my stomach muscles were flat and barley there.

I still had my scars, the ones on my back and on my hand where Lizard shot me were the most disturbing to look at. I chose not to and kept my eyes closed off from the mirror as I dressed myself. After that, I raced downstairs, throwing myself on the couch next to Goggle. I looked around to see no Lizard, and I didn't hear him fumbling around like a fool in the kitchen. All I could hear is Pluto's breathing as he slept on Mama's shoulder, the Maury show on the tv, and the sand storm swirling outside.

"Where's Lizard?" I asked, Goggle smiled, pointing towards the door while Mama shrugged, a smile on her face. So Lizard went out in this weather? Why the hell would he, its practically suicide! Well..probably not. The biggest thing you'd have to worry about is the winds picking you up, and maybe throwing you towards some sharps rocks..or if it carried you far enough..off a cliff. My frame shook, and I sighed getting off the couch. I ran back upstairs, thankful that I had just what I needed in my backpack. I rummaged through it, and I found my swimming goggles, the kind that didn't plug up your nose, and I slipped them were pretty big, with black rims and head band, and crimson lenses, so that it made the water look bloody like in the jaws movies. They'd keep the sand out of my eyes and I'd be able to see. No one said anything to me as I raced back down the stairs, and ripped open the wood door and screen door, and shut them firmly behind me.

I stumbled as soon as I got out of the house, and I had to grip the railing on the porch. The winds must have been twice as strong as they were when Lizard and I were out here before.

My hair, which must have grown to the bottom of my shoulder blades whipped around and I thanked god that I had these goggles. The sand was spinning around, and everything was a fog, and I could only see about two feet in front of me. I gripped the wooden railing and opened my mouth, only to get a mouthful of sand and dust. I hacked and sputtered, spitting out the sands and looking back up, seeing no Lizard. I huffed, breathing in sand but I ignored it.

"LIZARD!" I called, straining my eyes, seeing everything tinted red as sand invaded my mouth. I spat it out as I kept screaming and slowly made my way down the front steps, holding steady to the railing. What's gonna happen when there's no more railing?

"LIIIIZAARRRD!" I screamed, stepping off the stairs and I was almost automatically thrown into the air. I screamed, and was thrown harshly into the sand a foot or so away. I groaned, lifting my head up but stayed as low to the ground as I could.

"LIZAAARD!" I screamed, crawling forward and I almost cried in happiness when I saw an outline of a man coming towards me. I lifted one of my arms up, waving at whom I hoped to be Lizard. I heard him cussing when he saw my form, curled up on the desert floor. Before I fully saw him, I felt him picking me up by the back of my pants, and pulling me into his side. I looked up, and saw him with a large, canvass bag thrown over his shoulder, giving us extra weight as we slowly made our way back towards the door.

"Wha' tha fuck were ya doin' out 'ere?" Lizard asked loudly against the wind, and I silently rejoiced as my fingers met the door knob. I ripped open the screen door and then pushed into the living room, Lizard closing the door behind me. I sighed, leaning against Lizard as he leaned against the door. I could feel the sand all over me again and I sighed in defeat. I felt gross, but I just took a bath! Ugh..I'll just shake the most off and shower again in the morning. I felt a heavy weight drop down onto the floor, and I turned to see that Lizard had dropped the bag. I looked up at the reptialian man.

"What's in there?" I asked, and got nothing from Lizard but a slight grunt and..I think I could see a light blush cross his face. I reached down, hoping that a human heart or something wont pop out of the bag and I was amazed that when I opened it, a smorgasbord of human treats. I looked up at Lizard, to see him looking in a different direction. I remember seeing that there wasn't much human chow left in the house, and when Lizard noticed that there was none left, he must have gone out to get some for me.

I smiled, throwing myself at Lizard, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him quickly but deeply. I watched as his sea blue eyes widened, but closed and he leaned closer to me. I pulled away happily, taking the bag and began dragging it towards the kitchen. I was half way to the kitchen before I turned back around and jumped him again, but only hugging onto him this time. I kissed his cheek sweetly, and pulled back to stare at him.

"Thank you! Y-You didn't have to do this! But you did! Oh you crazy psychopath, I love ya!" I said, letting my grip slid off him and I skipped back towards the bag and dragged it into the kitchen. I am completely content with dragging my bag into the kitchen and placing everything away and cleaning up the kitchen a bit. After backing away all the cookies, instant noodles, bread, jams, sodas, water, crackers and other little candies and treats in their respective places. I found some cloths under the sink, and what looked like and old bottle of windex, and began spraying down and wiping the slightly grimy looking counters and tables. It was a little weird, seeing that usually Mama kept this place as clean as she could, but recently she's been sleeping, eating and watching the tele more and I hoped that nothing was wrong with her.

If I had turned around when I was dragging my bag of loot towards the kitchen, I would have seen the statue-like Lizard. After a simple little sentence like 'I love ya!', the mutant froze up. His eyes were wide as dinner plates as his family watched in amazement. Before Goggle looked out the window and began to giggle.

I heard chaotic laughter in the living room, obviously from Goggle and loud but gentle laughter coming from Mama but I heard no laughter from Lizard. I rushed out to where the living room met the kitchen, and they were looking out the window. I looked out the window near me, and started giggling myself. There was no more sand storm, only a bright, obnoxtious sunshine. I laughed, holding onto the wall for support. The storm must have died down right when we got inside, and Mama had just guessed the storm wrong. I kept laughing as Lizard glared at all three of us, laughing like fools. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ain't that a bitch!" Goggle cackled.

I scampered up to him, and smiled up at him. He huffed, looking down at me, and I thought he looked hurt. I reached up, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. He looked amazed, even though I've hugged him like this countless times at night, and I've kissed him many times before. I got on my tip toes and stretched until my for head met his. I starred into his eyes, so bright, wide and full of wonder.

"Thank you..."


	25. echoing around the cave

**:D WOO! Alrighty boys and girls :3  
I'm planning on updating about...ehhh..4-6 more times before I leave. Maybe more, I have no clue. But there shall be updates! :D  
I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS :3 333333333  
Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter! You made teh author happy muahaha :3 **

**Read y review my loves! :3 **

* * *

After the whole sand storm fiasco yesterday, I was overjoyed just to lay down on the soft bed and sleep, while Lizard lightly breathed in his sleep next to me. As evil and cruel that I once thought his desert was, as I once thought how evil they were, how he was..I knew I was somewhat right and somewhat wrong. I knew he was a monster, but not because of his appearance. He was violent, I knew that. I've seen him explode in rage and anger, whether it was at me, or Ruby or an outsider, or one of the other mutants that tried to hurt us. I knew he had some control though. Back when Papa Jupe, Goggle and Lizard burst into the room when Hades was trying to rape me, Lizard had a gun in his hand. But as soon as he saw me, he let his rage go for the time being, handed off his gun and raced towards me. I knew he had a heart. Then again, I knew he had rage. He also murdered people, ate them, and..sometimes raped them. Yuck, I bet he has some creepy std. I cringed, and snuggled further into his side as I tried to feign sleep.

"Pst..Oph'lia..Elia..psssstt!" I looked up from Lizard's side with drowzy eyes towards the door. Goggle stood hunched at the door, sweat coming down his face, and his shirt was stained with sweat. He shook his hands over his mouth, telling me to be quiet. Whatever was wrong, he didn't want to tell Lizard, and I creeped off the bed as silently as I could. Lizard stirred, making Goggle and I freeze up, but he only groaned, feeling around where I once was before I stuffed the pillow I was once using against him. I smiled softly as I saw him sigh as he pulled and snuggled the pillow into his chest, and I could feel my heart beat quicker in my chest.

I crept out the door, on Goggle's heels and we scampered down the stairs and out of the house. Papa, Pluto and Cyst were talking in silent whispers, and their eyes shot to Goggle and I as we silently exited the house.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we came closer, keeping my voice down. Papa Jupe didn't say anything, but tossed me a walkie talkie, just like the kinds like Lizard and Goggle had. I looked up confused as Goggle slipped me a gun, and I had no clue what kind it was. It was thick, and black and was extremely deadly looking. I clicked the safety on and slipped in into the left side of my shorts, just like Lizard does with his pistol, and looked up at the elder man.

"Tha' right ther'sa glock 23 40SW. Powa'ful gun..be carful with 't. Rub-y and Greg are missin'. Lizard would loose 't ifn' we told 'im. So we're gonna look our'selves." Papa Jupe said, talking directly to me and then speaking to the whole group. It was obvious that we were splitting up in groups to find the two lovers, and I was extremely happy that they trusted me not just with the ability to leave the village, and to have a walkie, but to have a gun! Woo! Shawty gotta guuuun..Ugh, I have that song in my head now.

"Goggle, search tha' hills. Plu, take a look through tha caves, Cyst and I are gonna look through tha mines. Elia, yah look in the plains. The' could jus' be runin' out there near tha' stream 'er sumthin'." Jupe said, shooing us all off before he and Cyst turned and began walking towards the mine. Goggle grabbed my arm before I turned to walk into the somewhat hilly and rocky desert.

"Tha' gun...be careful. Dangerous 's hell. Shoot'cher foot off. Speak inta tha' walkie..hold down this butten'.." Goggle said worriedly, before he rushed off towards the hills. Pluto nodded at me, swinging the axe he always carried with him over his shoulder and hobbled off. I went back to walking through the sandy desert. After about two hours of walking aimlessly through the desert, I turned around and came upon a small stream. I sat down on one of the dry, smooth rocks on the edge and sighed. I felt the sun begin to slowly cook my skin into a juicy red color. I ignored it, and looked out into the bright desert. I heard the walkie crackle and I felt my bones quake at the ferocity of the voice on the other side.

"HEY! WHERE THA' FUCK IS EV'RYONE? WHERES ELIAH'!" I heard Lizard shout into the walkie, and I actually whimpered. Lizard's voice was cold, and threatened death for whomever opposed him, and I held down the button shakily, and began trying to hold my words together.

"L-lizard.." I said, and I was shaking. I was so confused, I've heard Lizard scream before, hell he's even smacked me around, but never before has only his voice sent me into quakes of terror.

"Eliah..Wher'e ya...comin' ta getcha." His voice lowered considerably, and a soft, worried undertone coated it. I knew he'd be mad after he knew I was safe, after all he didn't know Papa Jupe allowed me to search for Ruby, and I heard a small voice in my mind.

_See..he's acting sweet to get you back..then when you're back..he SNAPS! and lets all his anger out..it's a trap..its a trap..it's a trap.. _

The voice in my head, kept whispering over and over "It's a trap" that I barley heard Papa call back to Lizard.

"She fine! Lookin' fer Rub-y with us! Leav'er 'lone Lezar!" Papa Jupe hollered over the phone, and I could hear that he was about to say something, before the static, and Pluto's voice cut him off.

"Paa...paa..foun-nd...'em..." Pluto said, and I sighed, falling back and laying down on the warm rock as the water washed my bare feet. I really have to stop running out of the house without them on, the sand gets to burn at your feet eventually. I heard Lizard snarl on his side of the walkie, and I stood up and began jogging towards the caves where Pluto was sent to look for Ruby and Greg.

"Good Plu! Wha' cave?" Goggle asked panting, and I could see the black dot that was the running figure of Goggle, way off to my left. I kept running, but turned left a little, so I'd eventually be runing alongside Goggle. In about 10 minutes, and no reply from Pluto, I was right and was running next to Goggle, we said nothing as we were still racing towards the caves.

"Found who? Who lost?" Lizard asked, a little bit of bite in his voice. I huffed, lifting the black bot to my lips.

"Ru..by...an'...Greg.." I huffed, and I could see a bunch of caves in the large hills ahead of us, and I paled. There had to be hundreds of caves in those hills, and Pluto still hasn't told us which one, and they didn't seem like they were marked in anyway. I heard a snarl, and Lizard was back, barking on his side of the walkie.

"I TOL' YA PAPA! Greg NUTHIN' BU' TROUBLE! TOOK RUB-Y" He growled, and I could hear the wind whipping and I knew he was running towards the cave. I looked towards Goggle, and he had a grave look on his face, and I begged that Greg hasn't just used Ruby to keep himself alive here. But..I couldn't help but think that there was another reason that they were alone. I blushed, and I hoped that Goggle didn't see, and if he did, I hoped that he thought it was from the strain of running.

"Shut up Lizar'! Pluta! Whe'reya?" Papa Jupe asked, and Goggle pointed out another black dot crawling up along towards the caves. I guessed that was Papa Jupe crawling up the walls of the hill-caves. I sighed, knowing that we'd have to do some climbing.

"SHHH! 'hey...sleeeepingg..Whicka...Cave..." Pluto mumbled lowly into his side. Goggle and I came to the base of the caves, and Goggle followed each caves with his eyes, apparently looking for something. Soon, he snapped his arm up, pointing to a cave about 20 feet above us, and threw me into his back. We began practically flying up the rocky slopes, and with the wind whipping my hair around, I could still see the form of Cyst down below, and a little brown and grey dot racing closer towards the caves. I leaned down so Gog could hear me.

"Look! Lizard!" I pointed out the reptilian man as said man reached the bottom of the cliffs. He was still nothing but a little dot, and Goggle started going up the rocky slopes faster. I gasped, holding onto the watcher as I felt ourselves almost fall over the edges a few times.

"Gotta..get...there...fore...Leezar." Goggle wheezed as we bolted into a cave. Pluto was already there, hidden behind a rock, and jumped up when he saw us coming.

"Huuushh! sleeepingg.." He grumbled, leaning down against the wall of the cave. He pointed over the rock, and Goggle and I looked at each other worriedly. Did Pluto find their bodies, and just thought that they were sleeping? We crept up to the rock and peeked over, and Goggle had to hold back hyena giggles and I gasped, shocked out of my mind. In the cave, were Ruby and Greg, sleeping peacefully. But that wasn't it.

Uhm..they were..uhhm..naked.

..awkward.

Ruby and Greg's jackets were tossed over themselves, like a makeshift blanket, but you could still tell that they were naked, because of the majority of clothes littered around the cave. Suddenly, Goggle's eyes widened, and he began fumbling to get to his walkie.

"Lizar' can't see this! 'E'll lose it!" He whispered worriedly, and sent Pluto to guard the front of the cave. I nodded, rushing over to the two, and poked at Ruby's shoulder with my foot. She groaned, and turned her head to open her drowsy eyes at me, only to have them fly open in shock. She let out an ear splitting scream, which woke up Greg and no doubtingly let Lizard know where we were for sure. Goggle's cursing at the entrance of the cave alerted me that Lizard must be close.

"Hurry! Lizard's coming! Get dressed and hush! He might not notice!" I said, tossing Ruby her pale blue dress and tossing Greg his jeans as I scurried around, picking up socks and other articles of clothing. Just as Greg slipped his shirt on, Ruby was running her fingers through her hair, and I was picking up someone's sock, Lizard's shadow came into view. I looked up slowly, and his death glare at all of us were getting from Lizard..he knew.

Not that only, and because Greg forgot to put his boxers back on, and they were practically laying in front of him. His already somewhat sun burnt face, which was slowly becoming tanned skin, became a rage red, as he stomped forward. Greg wrapped his arms around Ruby, tugging her into his side, playing the knight in shining armour.

To bad the one that's supposed to be my knight is the dragon.

Well..Lizard technically..but isn't a lizard just a really small dragon? Whatever.

I stepped in front of the two, staring at Lizard unwaveringly. He wasn't going to hurt them over this, true they are very young, and a pregnant Ruby isn't exactly on our lists of good things to happen right now, but..they're in love. We can't stop them, there's no rules in the hills. I begged that Papa came soon, because apparently Goggle and Pluto have made themselves scarce..of course.

"Lizard..please calm down." I said, practically begging as he stomped closer to us. He grabbed my arm, throwing me behind him and onto the floor. I gasped, holding my pinkie and my ring finger on my left hand, seeing as when I fell, I landed on them wrong. I was just happy I didn't hurt anything else. I looked up as he rounded on Greg and Ruby and began screaming. I winced, his voice becoming louder, and echoing around the cave.

"WHA'S WRONG WIHCHA? BABIES! YOU'E STILL BABIES! CHIL'REN!" He hollered, punching the wall of the cave, causing some debris to tumble and Ruby to whimper. Greg stayed strong, and didn't take his eyes off the older man.

"Ruby and I are old enough to understand.." He started, but Lizard cut him off with a loud, jungle cat like snarl. Ruby cried, breaking away from Greg and running towards me, jumping into my arms. I winced, this was becoming to much like the Maury shows that Mama and I watch. I stood up, wincing at my scraped knee and sore fingers as I held Ruby, as he held onto my shoulders out of fear.

"Lizard..stop..you're not their father..stop acting like you're the boss of them!" I gasped out, causing Lizard to whirl away from Greg towards Ruby and I. She screamed, stuffing her face further into my shoulder, and Greg looked worried, but I held my ground. Lizard snarled again, his fists clenched as he sent his heated glare my way.

"Ya takin' there side, huh?" He growled out, his whole form stiff. I huffed, there was no sides.

"There's no sides in this. You're acting like the child, but trying to boss them around. You're not Papa Jupe, and when he gets here, he can say what he wants to his daughter." I said calmly, but I couldn't help but let that little drop of fear wiggle in my stomach. Lizard glared at me once more, before stepping closer, his nose flaring like those angry bulls in Spain. Another shadow crossed along he entrance of the cave, and I actually let out a sigh of relief.

"Lizar' leave 'em 'lone." Papa Jupe said, sending a mischievous smirk towards Greg and Ruby. He obviously didn't care about what they were doing, seeing as Greg was making Ruby happy. And Ruby happy meant keeping her out of the way of the recent kills. Which made hunting and getting their food easier without Ruby trying to warn and hide the people. That and probably more babies for the clan, I shuddered at the thought of a little pregnant Ruby. She was so thin and small, and I worried that if she ever did, she would die. Lizard huffed, stomping out of the mouth of the cave and started flying down the rocks.

I still held Ruby in my arms, and Greg silently followed us as Papa led us out of the caves and down the ledges. Ruby lent closer to my ear.

"Sorry...Lezar mad.." She whispered brokenly, her arms tightening around my shoulders. I smiled softly, rubbing her back lightly with one of my hands.

"Don't worry about it. He's just being a jerky older brother. He needs to grow up." I whispered back, and I looked down to see Pluto, Cyst and Goggle at the bottom waiting for us, as the dot that is Lizard walked back home. Didn't even wait for us, I huffed in my mind as we eventually got to the base of the caves, and Ruby asked me to place her down. I complied, going to walk beside Goggle as we slowly made our way home. He said nothing about my fingers, which were bruised a crazy purple shade, or my left knee that was scraped and bleeding slightly, a few crimson drops going down my leg. Nothing to serious, I've had scraped knees from falling down when I was a kid.

* * *

LATER THAT DAAYY:

The rest of the day was extremely awkward. Mama was crying, not because her daughter was too young, but because it was a sign that she was growing up, and she excepted the couple with open arms. Nobody really seemed to care, except for Big Brain and Lizard, one of whom was throwing annoying little comments until Mama told him to go into another room, and Lizard, who was playing Houdini for most of the day. He eventually showed up around eight at night, just as Ruby and I were sitting in the kitchen, drinking orange soda and teddy grahams. Ruby froze up, but we ignored him, contunuing our conversation about how teddy grahams were better than oreos, and other little dabbles.

Lizard said nothing, just munched on what looked like arm meat and just glared at us. I saw his eyes travel to my purple fingers, and my knee that was still crusted with dried blood. Heh, I should probably clean that up soon. He just watched us for awhile, before Ruby went outside to go swing with Greg, and I went upstairs to go clean up my knee and see if there was something I could do for these fingers. I grabbed a little plastic baggy from a drawer, and filled it with a few cubes of ice and went upstairs. I heard Lizard's footfalls behind me, and I was happy that he hadn't followed Ruby and Greg outside, but I was worried that I was alone with him.

I stepped into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door as I rummaged for the plastic container that had all the medical stuff in it. I pulled it out, and tossed it on the counter, before hefting myself up and onto the counter. I saw Lizard in the shadows across the hall, watching me with sharp blue eyes. I refused to acknowledge his presents and proceeded to clean my knee. The scrapes had healed closed pretty well during the day, so I only had to clean it. I popped my fingers back into the right ways, and placed the ice bag around them as I tossed the medical container back into the closet, and headed for my room. Again, I could hear Lizard's foot steps behind me.

If he was so damn pissed off because I "took their side", shouldn't he be leaving me the hell alone? I felt anger bubble in my chest, but I ignored it as I kept on walking towards our bedroom. I layed down on the bed, the white-pink sheets were soft as I snuggled into them, and nagged myself internally as I forgot to turn off the lights. I was to tired to even get up now, the drama of today just drained me to much.

I heard the lights flick off, and the bed sink down as someone laid down behind me. I felt his shaggy hair against my back as he nuzzled his face in between my shoulder blades while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed, rubbing one of the arms that were wrapped around me, and I couldn't help but bring it up again.

"Please don't be mad Lizard..they're in love.." I said softly, and I felt him grip me tighter, and he mumbled into my back.

"...They jus' kids.." He mumbled, and I could tell he was upset. Even though he yelled and smacked at her alot, Ruby was his little sister and he worried about her. I knew where he was coming from, I was the youngest, and my elders were two brothers! True, I've never had sex, but my brothers were always all over my little dates. But Ruby and Greg, they are young, but they're grown! They've been forced to grow up because of their families and where they're from.

"They're mentally aged, love.." I said, then I sighed knowingly as I felt him stiffen as I called him love. He gripped me even tighter, and I was worried that somethings like my ribs or hips would start popping from the strain. I heard his muffled voice from my upper back once more.

"Jus'...kids.."

Then I snapped. I was tired of him always talking down to Ruby.

"Do kids kill people? Do kids fear their own family members? Do kids know right from wrong? Do kids eat flesh? No..no they don't. But Greg and Ruby do.." I snapped out, but kept a calm, even tone of voice. I knew that it was the worst thing to do, to try to win a fight against Lizard. Even though it's only a verbal fight. I cringed as I felt him hold me tighter. I let out a soft cry as I heard some popping noises sprout from around my hips.

".." Was the only response I was given, as Lizard's arms slunk away from my form. I felt him turning around in the sheets, facing away from me.

"...goodnight..."

"Goodni'ht's er fer kids.." He huffed, fully turning away from me.

That was the first night since we started sleeping in the same bed, that we weren't touching at all.

I didn't sleep at all that night.


	26. few dabs of color in the distance

:D

WOO! Thanl you again, all of mah sexy reviewers :3  
I wrote this watching Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. :3  
Ugh, I saw TXM: The next generation. Or something like that, and it was SO BAD.  
They made Leatherface all...tannie..and made him wear dresses and put nail polish on I was like NOOOO! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE A BADASS!  
Anywhozzles. :3 i really like this chapter, theres no lizard in it /: which is a reason i dont like it too...but it explains alot, and theres a little surprise :D  
so, read, review and PLEASE dont get people with chainsaws.

* * *

I woke up to a sleeping Lizard, still facing away from me. I only slept for about two hours last night, even with the blanket, I felt so cold. Even though he was right there, and he would protect me if anything was up, but I felt completely alone. I sighed, looking towards the hall way, and I had to go to the bathroom. I crept up, slipping out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room into the bathroom. After doing my business, I went to go back to my room, but Ruby seemingly melted out of the small shadows of the hallway. I yawned, sending Ruby a sleepy wave. She seemed worried about something, and was wringing her hands while looking at me with big, dark purple eyes. Hmmm..Greg isn't with her for once.

"Y'wanna go ta Gogg'le's friend house?" She aked worriedly, and I could see her searching over my face, and I understood why when she kept talking.

"Get 'way from Lizar..for tha day..Greg no come with us..meet Harp'a." Ruby whispered, a blush on her face. She had figured that there were no bruises on me that she could see, and she was happy. Although, she wanted a day away from Greg, because she was embarrassed that they were caught doing the nasty. I nodded, a smile coming across my face. As much as I love spending time with Lizard, sometimes his angry-mood really pisses me off, as if he knows what's best for everyone. Yeah, he may have had a hard life, but that doesn't make him wiser than Confusious.

"Sure Rubes. When ya wanna go?" I asked, leaning against the hallway wall, stretching lightly. A Cheshire cat grin spread across her face.

"Now."

After rushing downstairs, as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and Ruby filled her canteen up in the sink, and telling Mama and Pluto where we were going, we skipped out the door. We walked silently towards Jeb's, and we both sipped at our water slowly.

"So..Goggle's friend lives near Jeb?" I asked, wiping away the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated at my brow. It was early in the morning, around 7 and the sun was high and strong in the sky. She nodded, a smile gracing her features.

"Not far off..Gogg'le like 'er. Like Lizar like ya." She smiled up at me, a little more skip in her step. I smiled, trying to imagine what she would look like. If Goggle was taken with her as much as Ruby said he was, she must be really nice. I'm guessing she's seen at least Ruby and Goggle, and for an outsider, I was quite proud of her for not running back towards civilization. I knew for the first few weeks I was here, even though I was polite to the family, I deeply wanted to go home.

I mean, sure I want to go home now..and I eventually will..but I'll miss these crazy guys.

"And her names Harper?" I asked, and as we stepped past Jeb's store, I could see a few dabs of color in the distance. Ruby nodded, pointing her melded fingers together and squinted her eyes towards the colorful dabs.

"Tha' 'er house! Harpa' has hurses." She smiled, and I could see the pony hoof and sugar plum dreams dabbling along in her head. I remember my own little girl dreams, filled with blue glitter ponies, dragons, lions and pixies. I signed, as we came closer and closer to the house. It was gorgeous, the house was a small, one story pastel yellow house and the roof, windows, and door was a light, pastel grey. It was beautiful and homey, and gave off the vibe that this home was a safe haven. There was a pretty white fence surrounding the house, and beside the house, a few hundred feet away was a large, dark red barn.

Next to the barn was an arena, that looked like it was where horses were let outside to roam. Ruby scampered towards the barn, and the doors were already opened, so I guessed this Harper woman was already inside. The barn was huge! with another arena inside that was bigger than a foot ball field, and behind the arena were large horse stables. There were 10 stables in all, and it looked like two horses could fit inside each, with alot of room to be comfortable and move around.

Only six of the rooms were beind used though, and it seemed like there was only one horse in each. There were gorgeous, removable name plates tacked on six of the stables. Before I could be nosy, and get closer to the stables to read the names, and maybe get a peak at the horses, Ruby started looking for her little friend. Ruby searched around the arena, and a smile was on her childlike face.

"HARPA'!" She screamed, and we both turned around to face a little girl on a giant horse. My eyes widened as I stared at the beast, that happily trotted up to Ruby and stuck it nose in her hair, huffing, causing her hair to fly all around and her to giggle. I heard a light, fairy like laughter, and my attention was directed back up to the little girl on the horse. She could have been no older than 16, and she was a tiny little thing. She bounced off the horse, shaking a little as she hit the ground, and shoving her hand out to me.

"Hey! You must be Elia, Rube here talks about cha lots! I'm Harper Adel Dayle." She smiled as I shook her hand, and I couldn't help but notice that her eyes didn't match up that well. Both eyes were brown, but one was a darker shade than the other. I smiled, shaking back, liking her kick ass attitude. No wonder Goggle liked her. Her wild, curly bronze hair went below her shoulders, and her large, somewhat almond shaped eyes were pretty. I guessed she had some sort of Asian decent in her. Her skin was fair, and her face was womanly but strong, as well as her neck which was thin but not stick-like as mine was.

"Ophelia, Ophelia Myst Stattle Gorman. But please, just call me Elia." I smiled, as we let go of our hands, and I looked up at the giant beast, that was standing here calmly, letting Ruby practically hang off his neck. It was a large, rich red-brown, and had large white hooves and white covering it's muzzle.

"That's Timber, he's a Clydesdale. Kinda crazy, he's usually so shy, but he's got a pretty big soft spot for Rube here." She said kindly, and I couldn't help but notice her upper arms and shoulders. It looks like a little kid went crazy and painted a sunburn like mark on her shoulders and upper arms, but instead of red, it was a barley there blue hue. It showed through her bright blue tank top, and short blue shorts. I couldn't see anymore blue anywhere, so I guessed it was only on her shoulders. I didn't look to long, not wanting to make anything awkward.

"Haha,yeah Rubes is a sweetie." I said, and I could see a spark in her eyes.

"RUBES! ELIA! I know! Imma let all the horses out! They'll love to meet all of you!" She said, screaming at first, causing Ruby to jump, and my grin to widen. YES! Another insane person for me to play with. She raced over towards the stable, and I noticed that she walked a little weirdly. It wasn't a hobble, and her walking was graceful, but it was..weird. I couldn't place it. She fumbled with a bunch of locks and wires, before opening the stable door, and letting out a small, black pony, with a flowing black mane. It thundered into the arena, galloping around for a few minutes before slowly slowing down and came trotting over to Ruby and I.

"That's Shade, he's an Exmoor Pony. Really rare, he's a big show off though, aint'cha boy?" She asked, and the pony trotted around, lifting up his hooves, trying to seem fancy. He trotted over towards us, letting me run my fingers through his mane as I turned back to look at the tiny girl.

"So how many horses do you have?" I asked as she turned her back to me, fumbling with the next lock.

"Six! But I could have as many as 20 in this stable, but I only have these guys, and they're the best horses to have!" She said, opening the next door to let a pure, snow white horse timidly walk from the stable. She seemed shaky to come closer to us, but after making a few clicking noises, she eventually came over to me. Harper smiled, grabbing two yellow boxes from the wall of the stable, tossing Ruby and I each a box. Wheat Thins? I poured a couple into my palm and Shade and the white horse jumped to lick them up. Timber went to Ruby as she lovingly fed him a single wheat thin after another, and he was careful not to bite her.

"She's Ripple, a Orlov Trotter. She's real shy, and between us, I think she has a little crush on Timber here." Harper laughed, and Ruby looked wide-eyed from giant Timber, to the almost equally sized Ripple.

"They gonna has big babies!" Ruby yelled, wrapping her arms around Timber's neck again, making him whinnie happily. Harper grinned, shrugging her shoulders as she began to unlock the next stables.

"I hope so, I'm a vet so I've seen and helped plenty a'horse give birth. I guess Rip here isn't ready yet." She said, as she let the next horse out, and I fell in love with the little guy! Well, he was actually really really big. He was a rich chocolate brown, and his mane and tail were just a few shades lighter, and his brown eyes were alert and intelligent as I gasped, pouring a few treats in my hands, praying to God that he'd come over to me. He nay-ed happily, tromping over to me and sticking his soft nose in my palm for the treats.

I laughed as he began to smell my face, neck and hair, and his warm breath tickled my face, and I heard another set of hooves gallop over towards the arena.

"That one there is Tex, he's a Suffolk. This girl is a Mangalarga, her name is North." Harper said, leading a large, peach colored mare into the arena. Shade imminently galloped over to her, and Ruby giggled as he had to look up to see the pale horse, who looked down to see him.

"She's so cute!" Ruby giggled, running over to the peach mare. Timber seemed sad by her rushing off, but Ripple practically skipped over to his side, standing as close as she could to him. I smiled, first mutant-human love, not horse love. Does like get any better?

Well...technically yes.

But in my circumstances, this life is going pretty good.

Harper let out the final horse, which was a gorgeous mare named Cheer. She was a Pottok, with a white body, mane and tail with large chestnut brown splotches all over her body. We sat down on the barrels that were piled in the corner, and Harper grabbed a few more boxes of Wheat Thins and we fed the horses, as they trotted around and seemingly played with the others. We talked a little, stealing a few of the wheat thins for ourselves, until Ruby brought up a question that I'd been thinking of since earlier.

"Harpa'...why you..why you look like family?" Ruby asked, reaching out her melded together fingers to poke at the light blue flesh of her upper arms. She sighed, rubbing the skin on her arm, a small, sad smile on her face. She knew that Ruby and I had noticed.

"Well...It all started with my Grandparents. My mother's parents, lived in Japan. A place called Nagasaki. Things weren't great, but they were tolerable. Then one day..boom! The Americans dropped a bomb..like the one that was here..on us. Just because..there was war...but..they were innocent..." She said, her eyes wide and wet with unwashed tears. She continued.

"My Grandfather died..and my Grandmother survived. She was badly burnt, and met and fell in love with an American solider named Jeremiah Millet. He was my blood Grandfather. They moved around, they were traveling, seeing the world! When they had my mother.." She said, her eyes staring into a corner of the barn blankly, as if there was a ghost there. I grabbed her hand, startling her a bit, but she smiled as Ruby gripped her other hand, silently edging her on to continue.

"My mother...wasn't normal..B-but she could get by..she only had three toes..her legs popped out at odd angles, and there was what looked like a fire burn down her arm. But she was beautiful. In their travels, they settled down in a place called Australia when my mother was 16. She met and instantly fell in love with a man named Victavio. My mother became pregnant, and Grandmother and Grandfather thought that Vic would leave her, but he never did. They stayed together, got married and had me. Vic, Daddy wasn't scared at Mom's looks, and he wasn't scared by me. I was born without one knee cap, and the one i have right now is made of plastics, and I'm not quiet used to it yet. My spines a little kooky, and my arms are a little strange. The blue goes away if I breath from this mask at night, It gives me oxygen, since I don't have as much as I should have, but enough to live." She said, a smile on her face.

"It's like one big love story!" Ruby said, letting go of Harper's hand and begun spinning around in circles. I tugged Haper up, and made her spin around with Ruby and me. Timber came over, huffing and stomping his hooves playfully. We all laughed, until the barn doors burst open, sending the horses into frenzies of terror. I gasped, tugging Harper out of the way as Ripple stomped over where she was just standing. I looked over to where Ruby was to see that Timber had somehow got her on his back, and he made his way out of the path of the other horses, Ruby clinging to his back.

I looked towards the barn door, ready to smack a bitch, but was shocked to see a sweaty and nervous looking Goggle.

"MAMA! RUB'! ELIA'! IT'S MAMA!" He shouted, rushing into the barn and up to Harper and me. I felt the color drain from my face, as Ruby and Timber trotted over. What was wrong with Mama? Was she hurt? Did she have cancer? Was she dead? I couldn't even bring myself to ask these questions, and I had to hold my stomach to keep me from blowing chuncks all over the barn floor. Ruby looked up, and terror was in her eyes but..so was excitement? Alright, what the fucks going on?

Goggle nodded, and apparently Harper and I were the only ones that didn't understand. Goggle then looked at Harper, and his eyes were dazed and love struk. Ruby giggled, looking back and forth from Gog to Harper. Wait..uhm...shouldn't we be getting to Mama? Not playing eyelash fluttering.

"What..the..fucks goin' on!" I screamed, startling Shade and North. I sent a sympathetic smile over to the two, and they somehow seemed to understand.

"So..you're Goggle.." Harper started, and I was going to voice my worry for Mama. But if Ruby and Goggle knew what was happening, and they weren't overly worried..I guess I could calm down and let them have their little moments. Harper let an award winning smile grace her face.

"Nice to see ya when you're not dashing off.." She started, and I saw Goggle nod, a clear blush across his face. A devious smirk came across her face, and her two toned brown eyes flashed in excitement.

"It's ohkay. I like em when they run." She winked, apparently unaffected that Goggle wasn't saying anything back to her. He was to busy trying to cool the firey blush that engulfed his face, and sputtered, trying to get some form of communication out. Ruby coughed, mischief but knowledge in her eyes.

"Mama..Gog'le" She said, and Harper seemed to go back into hyper mode.

"Don't cha worry about walking. Here, Ruby and Goggle you guys get on Timber. Elia, get on Tex." She said, as the two horses came close, as if they understood what we were saying. Where would they go when we got home though? There was no stables, and I don't think Mama would like them in any of the houses. Goggle helped Ruby get on Timber first, and he lugged himself on behind her, Timber could take them both, he was a big horse, and probably carried bigger loads before. I hopped on Tex, patting behind his ears as we made our way to the doors.

"Oh! And when you're home, just pat em on the end and tell them to go home! They'll come right back here!" She said, bringing North and Cheer back into their stables. We nodded, and we clicked, making Tex and Timber break into a gallop, and into the afternoon haze, running towards the sun. I pulling along side Ruby and Goggle, and began yelling over the wind.

"So what's wrong with Mama?" I shouted over the wind. Goggle didn't seem to hear me, seeing as he had a death grip on Ruby, thinking he was about to fall off, and he obviously had left his brain back in Harper's farm. Ruby looked towards me, her hands in Timber's mane and her eyes mixed with worry, excitement and wonder.

"MAMA! Mama gonna has the babies!"

"WHAT!"

Apparently ever since I got here, Mama's been pregnant. Well..that would explain her recent sloth like nature, along with her growing appetite. I almost flew off of Tex in shock, but I willed him to go faster, and he happily obliged. I felt like slapping myself in the face for never asking Mama what was wrong or helping her. Sure, I did alot of chores around the house, about half of them, but I should have been doing all of them. I would have if I had known Mama was gonna have another baby. Wait...didn't Ruby say BABIES?

I pushed Tex harder, and his hooves made thunderous noise against the sand as we rocketed past Timber, Ruby and Goggle. Left those two in the dust as we blasted forward. I suddenly felt horrible that I was making Tex go so fast, but I looked down to see that he was quite enjoying the little race against time we were having, and when I told him to slow down, he ignored me and sped up. We got to the house, and thank hot dogs Tex stopped running. I lept off him, slapping him lightly like Harper told us too.

"Get on home, Tex! Thanks for the ride!" I said, and he turned himself around and started racing back home. I squinted in the distance to see that Goggle and Ruby were about 5 minutes away from the house, but as soon as I heard Mama's scream of pain from inside I rushed in.


	27. my immediate reaction

**3 **

**Kayte:Hey reviewers! Ugh, its a super slow week. All i've done is sit on my little ass and watch shark week and gjkdkgjdkljgflmjflk;s  
****Lizard: ? wha' ?  
Kayte:...Uhm...I wrote chapters 28 and 29 and i'm partially working on 30 right now..  
Lizard:...you've written about 3 chapters..in about 2 days..  
Kayte:...it's SHARK WEEK..But yesh, so im not going to post like all three chapters, I'm going to probably update every day, or like every other days.  
Ruby: Depends on how many reviews she gets.. ^.^  
Kayte: YES! Thank chu Ruby. She's right! No reviews, no chapter! Thank you for all teh reviews from last chapter, which is why I posted todahhh.  
Lizard:..ya need ta shaddup...and jus' put up tha chapter..  
Kayte: Alright cranky pants...just because I'm too busy watching shark week to give you some ass,..jerk. Anyway! Enjoy teh chapter, review my beautiful reviewers! I love you! :D **

**

* * *

**I rushed into the house, hearing the screen door slam behind me as I rushed up the stairs to where the screams were coming from. I rushed into Mama and Papa's bedroom to see Mama writing in pain on the bed, which was covered in a pretty light blue blanked. Papa was gripping her hand, a worried grin on his face. It was quite clear that he wasn't trying to worry her, but he-himself was worried. '

This is why I don't like male-nurses.

Pluto was in the corner, looking as if he touched anything, Mama would be in more pain. Lizard was on the other side of Mama, holding her other hand. His grim, silver-blue eyes turned to me and darkened a shade. His for head creased in worry as Mama gripped his hand harder, letting out another pained scream. I walked towards her slowly, turning to Pluto as I heard the front door open up as Ruby and Goggle came in.

"Plu, I need you to get some towels, a bucket of warm water and a bowl of cold water." I said calmly, going over and slightly booty-bumping Lizard out of my way. I grabbed Mama's hands, and looked into her frightened, but knowing violet eyes. I mean, shes popped out Lizard, Pluto, Goggle and Ruby..and possibly more that didn't survive. Uh..I didn't want to think about things like that, even though the possibility is high, especially when were in the hills.

"Where've you been?" Lizard asked calmly, but with some left over venom from last night still in his tone. I didn't look up at him as Pluto came in with a small bowl of ice water and a small cloth. I knew he wasn't dumb, and I thanked him, taking the bowl and wiping Mama's brow after dampening the cloth.

"I went to go see Goggle's friend with Ruby.." I muttered. I wanted to speak to him, but I also wanted him to talk to me..but not if he's gonna be an ass. Pluto rushed in with the bucket of hot water, and a couple of different sizes.

"Thanks Plu, ALRIGHT! ALL THE BOYS GET OUT BEFORE A PISTOL WHIP YOU!" I yelled as Mama screeched and Ruby stumbled in as Goggle waited by the door. Papa looked nervous, but slowly left the room along with Pluto and Goggle. Lizard stood his ground, glaring at me harshly.

"Oh yea? With wha?" He smirked, thinking he was at the upper hand. I smiled, still holding Mama's hand with one hand, and reached towards the waist of my shorts. I pulled out the shiny black glock that Papa gave me before, from searching for Ruby and Greg. I need to name it..something girlie like..Lucie...Mary...Earl.

Yup...Earl it is.

I pulled the handle of Earl out of my waist of my shorts, just so Lizard would get a little glimpse of it. His eyes widened and he thundered towards me, reaching for Earl, but I jumped back quickly.

"Who tha' fuck gave you tha'.." He snarled, glaring forward. Wow...alright..I knew I went against him ONCE. Well, I technically didn't go against him, I just made it known that I thought something different that he did. Wasn't he supposed to be that 'I don't care what you think' type, not the bitchy 'why won't you take my side' type.

"I did..now get tha' fuck outta tha' room.." Papa barked from the door way, making Lizard sneer at me. I couldn't help my immediate reaction, which was to wipe the grin off my face, and look down sadly. Lizard seemed to notice that he upset me with his bad attitude, but Papa didn't care.

"NOW!"

And with that, Lizard was walking out the door, and closed it somewhat, leaving a little sliver of the door open. Ruby was helping Mama out of her dress, and had placed a towel over her. Ruby was wiping her for head with the cold cloth. Thank god they had Count and I work in the maternity/pregnancy ward for a few weeks. She was deep into her labour, maybe three or four hours and the babies would be coming soon. I gripped her other clammy hand, and I felt her grip back. There was a very high chance that she would come through, but there was a chance that this birthing would kill her. I've seen perfectly healthy mothers die in the hospitals back home, so anything could happen out here.

"It's okay Mama. I just need you to breath deeply for me. The baby isn't coming just yet, but very soon. When you feel it coming, tell me and you'll start pushing." I said calmly, grabbing the other small cloth and wiping her neck and shoulders. She huffed shaking her head back and forth, seemingly knowing.

"Not baby...babies.." She huffed, and hissed lightly. "I'have had single babies 'fore..either this is two..'r a big big boy.." She hissed out in pain again, letting out another scream. I heard the door creak open a little, and I turned to see Papa, standing at the door bashfully. It was quiet odd..he's had so many children, but he's so worried, as if it's their first. It was pretty sweet.

Even though he looked like a mix bewteen an amish man and that guy that sold fish sticks.

"You can come in..is it okay if he comes in Mama?" I asked, and she huffed, nodding her head as she let go of my hand and stuck it out for Papa. He timidly walked forward, grabbing her hand as I assumed the position like at the maternity ward at the hospital. Huh..she was a bit further along, and she should probably start pushing soon. I looked up, seeing Papa eyeing her with such worry, Ruby was to. I smiled up at the little family-trio.

"You ready Mama?" I asked calmly, and the only reply I got was a horrific scream as she started to push.

"Push Mama push!" Ruby cheered, clutching her Mama's hand with both of hers, excitement and worry in her dark violet eyes. Mama kept screaming, and we ushered her on, telling her to breath and push. Mama was just that, a great mother. She didn't yell at us for telling her something that she obviously knew how to do. I'm sure if I was in her position it would sound somewhat like this:

_"Push Elia!" _

_"C'mon! Ophelia! HE-HOO-HE-HOO! Breath like that!" _

_"YOU SON OF A BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! AND YOU! YOOOOU! I KNOW I HAVE TO PUSH YOU SON OF A BITCH. I'M GONNA PUSH YOU OFF A FUCKING CLIFF WHEN I'M NOT BEING RIPPED OPEN BY THIS FUCKIN' KID! RAAWWWWHHHHH! AND YOU! NO SHIT I HAVE TO BREATH! IVE BEEN DOIN' IT SINCE I WAS BORN! YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT BREATHING! AFTER I GET UP I'M STRANGLING YOU WITH THE UMBILICAL CHORD!"_

Yes..I see it going down like that.

While I was day dreaming about the birth of my own, poor children, I didn't even notice until her screaming penetrated my mind that the first baby was crowning. I gasp, holding the babies head as Mama struggled to push the rest of the body out!

"C'mon Mama! Almost over! WOO! Just one more time Mama! Just one more baby!" I croaked, clutching the bloody baby in my hands. I quickly snipped the umbilical cord. I nodded at Ruby, seeing as she watched me hold the first baby, and she took my spot between Mama's legs as I rushed across the room, grabbing the little bag of necessities that I had silently asked Pluto to bring in. I checked to make sure it's passage way was clear, so that the little guy could breath right. I then took the bucket of warm water and carefully began to wash the little guy clean of fluids and blood. I looked over to Mama and the others, and I saw that she had awhile until she birthed the other little one. About 30 minutes at least I'm guessing.

As I cleaned the little guy, I finally got a good look at him.

Even as a new born, he had a little bit of thin, black hair on his head. It was soft to the touch as I wrapped the little guy in the green, fluffy towel and he seemed to smile up at me. His eyes were just like Mama's, a deep, rich violet purple. He was tanned, his skin a rich sun-kissed color. Heh, he came out with a sun tan, he's so cute. He's gonna be a lady killer when he grows up.

Literally.

I couldn't look away, I really couldn't. His eyes were big, but not frighteningly large. Just enough to be so cute, I knew that I was going to spoil this little guy rotten. He was practically perfect, the only things "wrong" with him was the fact that he only had three toes on each foot, rather thin lips, a small nose, slightly pointed teeth, and his eyes. I automatically fell in love with the little guy. I rushed over, seeing I've been staring at the little guy for about 20 minutes and Mama was about to pop out another. I scurried over, handing the little boy over to Papa and waiting for the next baby.

Mama let out a mighty scream, and the baby came out as Mama gave one, great push. I snipped that chord, taking this baby over, a little girl, and scurried and cleaned her up.

"Alright Mama it's over! All that's left is the after birth!" I called as I cleaned the little girl. Mama groaned in acknowledgement. The little girl was just a beautiful as the little boy.

Her eyes were large, but were a dark brown, just like Papa. I noticed that one eye seemed...milky, like something was wrong with it. I did a quick test, and noticed that she was blind in one eye. Well...it was better than being blind in both. She didn't have any hair, but I knew (hoped) that it would grow in as she grew older. Most babies came out bald. She was tanned, like her brother, but she only had four fingers on each hand, the pointer and middle fingers seemed to have fused together. Her teeth her normal, and her nose was just a little bit flat. Her ears seemed a little pinned back against her head, but she was just as gorgeous as her brother. I wrapped her in fluffy, violet towel and headed towards Papa. He still had the little boy in his arms, and Mama looked up at me tiredly.

"Elia...name...'em..." She huffed out, and Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was time for her to rest. I was shocked..I..Me...I was supposed to name these little guys? I watched as Mama kicked back, and enjoyed a well deserved rest. I nodded to Papa, handing him the girl as I took the little boy back. We left the room, but left the door wide open. Everyone was waiting in the living room, and they all looked up at Papa, Ruby and I as we entered.

I sighed, sitting down on the couch in between Goggle and Lizard, holding the little boy in my grasp. The brothers looked over towards Me and the little guy, and leaned in closer to me to get a closer look at their newest little brother. Pluto was sitting in an arm chair across the room as Cyst sat on the couch across the room. Greg was leaning against the wall, staring at Ruby happily. Papa placed the little girl in my other arm as he and Ruby headed over to the couch with Cyst. Big Brain was sitting by the window, seemingly ignoring the babies arrival. I could have smacked him.

"What 'r the're names?" Cyst asked, his head brace making a squeaky sort of noise.

"I wanna name 'em!" Lizard said, reaching for the little boy. I huffed, holding him closer to my chest. Ruby huffed, as Greg gathered her in his arms.

"Mama said Elia name babies! Right Papa!" Ruby said, snuggling herself further into Greg's chest. Lizard snorted, but looked at me, waiting for me to name the little bundles. I looked down at the little girl first. It had to be something...hmm..It had to be close to Papa's name..and Pluto did prove to everyone that he was quite intelligent today. I smiled, remembering the song that Daddy always used to sing to me, and I remembered the planet song that I learned from Blues Clues when I was little. I handed the little girl to Goggle, who clutched her against his chest preciously.

"Mercury Arizona." I said, choosing a planet's name, and a bit from that song that Daddy used to sing. "Phoenix Arizona, all the way to Tacoma, Philadelphia, Atlanta, LA." I think it was that "rocking me baby" song. I smiled, watching as Goggle handed Merc to Greg, and he and Ruby poked and giggled at the little girl. Papa grinned, and Pluto rushed forward, getting me and the little boy in a hug before going back to his chair. He knew I was slightly naming these kids after him, and I looked down at the little boy.

"Mars Germaine." I said, and Papa nodded, and I handed him off to Lizard. He held the baby, cradling Mars as if he was his own son, rocking him in his tanned arms. Papa seemed to like this too, as Greg passed the Little girl to Cyst. Everyone seemed to love the babies, but of course they had their favorites. When Merc was given to Pluto, she smiled, reaching for his cheek. He smiled at her, and she giggled sleepily back.

As soon as Lizard passed on Mars to Greg, he reached for the little girl. Pluto didn't want to give her up, but as Lizard took her from him, Merc began to cry furiously. Lizard, scared that he had hurt the baby, handed her off to Papa, who lightly rocked her for a few minutes before he stopped to stare the girl in her brown eyes.

"Mercu'y, please shhh..yer Mama's sleepin'." Papa silently begged, but she kept crying, reaching out her hands. I sighed, standing up.

"Here, I know what she wants." I said, taking the baby in the violet bundle and placing her back in Pluto's arms.

"Well..I'll be damn'd.." Cyst muttered, as Merc stopped crying almost instantly, reaching out for Pluto's hands. He let her play with his thick fingers, and swat around at them like a little kitten. Soon after Marc stopped crying, Mars began to whimper. Papa sunk against the couch.

"..I forgot about the crying.." He mumbled as he tried rocking Mars into silence. This time, Lizard was the one who sighed, standing up and taking little Mars before coming back and plopping him in my lap. The little dark haired boy looked up at me with bright violet eyes and I smiled, rocking him back and forth. After a few more hours of pampering the babies I've made a few deductions.

1. Mercury loves Pluto and her Mama the most.

2. Mars loves Cyst and I.

3. When they're not being held by us, they're either looking at us, looking for us, or crying for us.

4. Lizard...is very good with children.

I watched silently as Lizard slowly rocked little Merc in his arms, cooing lowly under his breath. She giggled, reaching up to tug at his hair, making him smile, and blow a little air at her, making her giggle insanely. He smiled, looking up as Papa stood. Fuck, it's already 9..I looked to see Mars asleep in Cyst's arms, and Merc slowly closing her eyes.

"Gonna go tell Mama names..put 'em to bed.." He said before ascending the stairs. Lizard stood, with Cyst, Pluto and I in tow and brought us into a room that I'd never bother to go in. The walls were a light, mint green, and there were pictures of cute little cartoon animals all over the walls. Cartoon cats, bears, puppies, birds, otters, whales and other animals surrounded the walls. There was a large crib in the corner of the room, along with a tv in another corner, and a small changing table and dressers. The floor was a pretty, red carpet, that was plush and wouldn't cause rug burns.

Lizard laid Merc down on one side of the crib while Mars was laid down at the other side. The little duo was then fully fast asleep, and I turned out the light, and closed the door halfway as we all exited the room. Everyone went to their respective rooms or houses, seeing as Cyst and Goggle have their own houses. I wonder why Lizard and Pluto stayed here. Huh. I walked silently alongside Lizard, the silence was uncomfortable. I needed to break it..I knew if he kept ignoring me I'd lose it.

"So..You...Like babies?" I asked as we shuffled towards the bedroom. There wasn't a response from him at first, which I thought was still the cold shoulder. I was about to tell him he could go shove that could shoulder up his ass, when a somewhat soft, low voice floated from in-front of me.

"...yeh..like babies...cute...small..tiny..but grow big...'member Pluto...was tiny baby..then bang..big Pluto.." He said as we walked into our room, closing the door behind us. I sat on the bed, slipping off my sandals as he began to take off his spike strip, vest and boots.

"Yeah...yo-you're really good with them..You're actually really sweet.." I spoke softly, hoping that he wouldn't translate being sweet the same as being soft. Thankfully he didn't explode into violence, just sat on the bed next to me and began to unlace his boots. He huffed, tossing off one boot and started with the other.

"..'m not sweet... I jus' like the babies..."

I couldn't think of what to say back, I laid down on the bed and waited for him to lie down too. I hope he wouldn't give me the cold shoulder again tonight, but I didn't want him to pay attention to me if he was angry. Thankfully he laid down, wrapping his arms around me and tugging me to his chest. I nuzzled my face into his chest, right under his neck.

"So..you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked, staring into his chest. I didn't hear anything, but I felt him shake his head no. Thank god, an angry Lizard is a Lizard I don't want to be around with. I nuzzled and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You...gonna hav' babies one day?" He asked silently, the darkness of the room was pitch black. No light came from the hallway. It was such a strange question to ask out of the blue.

"One day...not now..but one day.." I said sleepily, getting as close as I could to him. "Don't worry...when I have kids, you'll see them." I promised, a smile crossing my face. I felt Lizard huff, and I felt my chest tighten. I wasn't worried that I'd upset him, but the thought that he wouldn't want to see my possible future babies slightly hurt me. I felt his arms around me tighten, and all the sudden, I was on my back. Lizard was laying on top of me partially, his head on my shoulder, and part of his upper body on me. His arms were still wrapped around me, and one of his legs was thrown over mine. He put his face in my hair, breathing deeply.

His breathing began to even out.

"Damn' righ'...better let me see mah babies..." He mumbled, and I think that he was supposed to keep that little thought inside his head, but it slipped out in his less than half awake state. My eyes grew, but the softness in my heart grew, and I started lightly raking my fingers through his hair. He groaned in his sleep, this time it was his turn to nuzzle into my shoulder.

If he wasn't going to be soft, well I'll have to be soft enough for both of us.


	28. bitter ocean blue

**3 Hey mah sexy reviewers! (: Uhm, yesh. This is for all whom reviewed333333  
Kayte: Thank chu soo much!  
Lizard: Bitch...calm down.  
Kayte:...ill bite you.  
Lizard: I..think that's my line...?  
Kayte: No..I love you but shut up. OH BTW guys y gals. I'm in loveee with Land of the Dead now . (thanks to the movie, Charlie's cuteness and zombifiedZOMBIE) ((who, BTW, has an awesome Charlie/oc/Lizard Fic, but its on a little hold right now..BUT I LOVES IT)). So I miggggght do a Land of the Dead fanfic. I asked teh almighty rulers of teh and asked them to put a land of the dead sub-category in the movies.  
Lizard:..you're obsessed...  
Kayte: SHUT UP! You should know, I write the WORST emails ever.  
Lizard: Yeah, in her emails, every other word is UHM.  
Kayte: I CANT HELP IT!  
Lizard: "Uhm, yeah..I think you should uhm, add Land of the Dead to the movies, uhm..heres the list of the uhm characters".. THATS A QUOTE  
Kayte: HEY! It was late at night (no like, like 12 or 1) and I'm horrible at emails...  
Lizard:..WHATEVER..GIVE THEM THE UPDATE!  
****  
Kayte: FINE! Ugh, so here ya go guys! Thanks to those gorgeous three who reviewed for chapter 27 (: You ROCK  
So pease read and review, for it makes this authoress happy (:  
And gives Lizard's his love for babies. **

* * *

**Three weeks later!:**

These...

Babies...

Are..

ADORABLE!

In the past three weeks, they've only gotten more adorable. I've found myself and Cyst caring for Mars most of the time, while Pluto or Mama cared for Mercury. Both twins loved their Mama and Papa, but they had picked their favorites. The little black haired, violet eyed boy had captured my heart. Both the little duo loved Lizard, but when he yelled, or had a scary look on his face, he scared them. His screaming, and yelling has gone down, for the babies sake.

_Once, while I was carrying Merc and Mars to Mama's room, we'd passed Lizard whom had a scowl on his face. Merc caught sight of it, and big tears and wails started coming out of her. I rushed them away from Lizard, who was trailing me like a wolf, thinking that I had somehow hurt the babies. _

_"What'chu do Elia?" He snarked, practically nipping at my heels as I placed them in Mama's arms. She smiled at me kindly, but rolled her eyes lightheartedly at her son. _

_"I didn't do nothin'! She saw yer face and it SCARED HER SHITLESS." I hollered at him as soon as we got out of the room. I twitched lightly as Lizard started laughing at me. _

_"What?" I asked, checking my shirt to make sure the babies didn't dribble or puke up on me again. _

_"Yo-ou! Spoke like 'us!" Lizard laughed, falling down on the couch and flailing around on the couch. Shit..my poor poor English grammar. It just came out like that when I was upset! It's not like I talk like that regularly. _

_"Only because I was upset!" _

_"...Surree.. " _

Since that little side trip, there had been no more tears caused by Lizard. The only tears that were made were because they needed food, needed a nap or needed a change. Need need need, babies need alot. Mercury seems to be the princess-y type, always reaching for something pink, or shiny. While her brother is more of a brainy type, seeing as I found a small bookshelf, filled with random books. More than likely from all the victims. I had picked out a small book, holding Mars in my arms.

"And the brave little prince killed the evil, bad bear! He saved the princess, and they went home and played together every day.." I finished the story, and I noticed that Mar's was all ears. Usually babies stare at you while you're reading, begin to fall asleep, or stare around the room. Not Mar's. Mar's stared straight off the book, knowing full well that the story was coming from the small, wine colored book. He would never fall asleep during the story, and always fought to stay awake until the story was fully over.

Both were sweet little kids, and anyone in the family, myself included, would bend over backwards for their happiness.

I walked into the living room, seeing that Mama was feeding them in her bedroom as Papa, Cyst, Pluto and Lizard went off somewhere, muttering about talking to Jeb, then speaking to what's left of Hades' clan. That left Mama, Goggle, Greg, Big Brain Ruby and I alone at the house with the twins. Greg was still sleeping upstairs in their room, while Ruby was curled up on the couch, her face in her hands. She was wearing the pretty yellow sundress that I saw her in when I first met her. I was about to crack a joke, when I noticed that her small shoulders were shaking. I sat down next to the sobbing girl on the couch, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh..now tell me what's wrong Rubes.." I murmured as she kept sobbing silently into my arms. It took her a few minutes to pull herself together, but no one was rushing her for that.

"M-Mama! She loves the babies more than me!" She sobbed into my arms. Awh, this was the little childhood jealously.

"Oh Ruby! It's not that! By the way, you're English was amazing! Jude..and Maine used to tell me how they were always upset about how I got so much more attention than them when I was a baby. She doesn't love you any less Ruby! It's just that Merc and Mars are brand new, and they just need a little attention! You can feed, wash and dress yourself, but they can't. Mama loves you Ruby!" I laughed out, shocked that she thought Mama loved her less. She sniffled a little bit, and looked up at me with big purple puppy eyes.

"Greg..has been..teaching me." She said slowly, her voice a little scruffy. I heard steps coming from the kitchen, and we turned to see Goggle.

"Hey..I know what..lets go see Harper." I said slowly, picking us up off the couch. Goggle tottered a little, leaning against the wall.

"You'll come, won't you Gog?" I smirked, a sly smile coming across both our faces. Ruby's mood seemed to lighten automatically, and she giggled darkly towards her elder brother.

"Yeah Gog..gle..Let's go see Har..per.." Ruby slowly enunciated, getting a small smile from me, and Goggle looked at her strangely.

"Why you talkin' li'e tha'?" Goggle asked, never answering about coming with us, but Ruby and I knew he would. Ruby's grin brightened.

"Greg has..been teaching me. I want to speak...as good as...Oh..feel...lia..and he." She grinned excitedly.

"Great Ruby! It took me awhile to say my own name right. Now lets get our buts in gear!" I smiled, as Ruby, Goggle and I made our way out the door and towards Harper's house. We hadn't seen hide nor hair of her since the birth of the twins. Well..I'm sure Goggle has, but Ruby and I haven't even Left the house in three weeks, having had to help Mama with the babies.

We walked straight to Harper's house, and I could see Goggle visibly become nervous.

"Gog..gle..Har..per..is like us." Ruby said slowly, enunciating the names correctly. Goggle made a questioning grunt, turning his head to look at his little sister.

"Her..grandpa and grandma..they had the bombs too..so she's mutated too. That's why..shes..un..unafraid of us." Ruby smiled, marching towards the barn that was by now only a few yards away. Goggleseemed blown away, and he was a little less nervous, but we both knew he was still anxious.

We came to the entrance of the barn, and the bronze haired woman was leaning against the heavy doors. Ruby and I stood slightly behind Goggle and Rubes pointed out his hands. Harper didn't say anything, just smiled at Goggle, waiting for him to say something. His face was stoic, and seemed uncaring. His hands gave him away though. They were behind his back, and he was violently wringing his hands, so much so that they were starting to become a bright pink. Harper smirked, nodding towards the barn.

"Let's go in. Timber and Tex have been longin' for you two." Harper smiled and we followed her into the barn, where Timber and Tex were already free running the arena. They saw Ruby and I, and came thundering over, knocking Goggle into Harper, making his usually pale face go a little pink. He stayed statuesque, and said nothing to the small bronze haired girl. Ruby and I went on pampering the two horses, while Goggle and Harper went over and sat down on some of the colorful barrels.

**HARPER'S POV: **

The one they call Goggle and I walked away from the arena, and sat down on some of the barrels. I knew what he was, I was too. Well..not the cannibal part, but you know. I noticed the binoculars around his neck.

"So...you...watch things?" I asked, not really sure where to start this conversation. I mean, I've scared him off countless times, which made me a little..paranoid. Was it the arms? The walk? The spine? I wasn't sure. Maybe he was just shy, but whenever someone didn't like me or was scared of me, I automatically blamed the deformities. I cursed them every night that I had to put on that ridiculous air mask. Every time Mommy brought me to those bone doctors who tried to fix my spine with braces, massages and surgeries. I hated all those fake-energetic people at the physical therapy place, where I had to learn to walk. I hated the eye doctor, every time I came in he always brought in the other doctors and nurses to poke, prod, laugh and stare with open mouths at me. Same with regular doctors and hospitals. That's why I came all the way out here, where Mom's old friend, and my old babysitter Jeb lives.

_Nice place, nice man_. I shot a look at Goggle, who was sitting next to me stiffly.

_Hot neighbors. _

Goggle cleared his throat.

"Yeah..I-I watch to see who's coming..and I just watch." He mumbled like a shy little boy, and I couldn't help but love the dude. He was so sweet, and in some weird way..he was really cute. I honestly didn't know who was leaving little trinkets of love at my doorstep. At first I thought the single flowers, the pretty rocks, the pieces of what looked like semi-precious stones and prehistoric amber. I asked Jeb, thinking it was him, but he said no, and he looked a little worried. He rushed to the window, looking around frantically. Then he came back to me, pulling me close and whispering lowly.

_"Har'pa..just 'memba this..there's people out ther'..like you. But not. They're WORSE. Wit' horrible uglies and even worst tempa's. They cannibals, eat who ever come this way. I made a deal with the leader, they not gonna get cha, but theres alot of em. Ya gotta be careful, and I think one of em, is infatuated whitcha." _

I remember laughing at Jeb, believing him. But that's just a crazy thought that one of these mean, apparently heartless-monsters had taken a liking to me. I waited up one morning, having slept from 5 until 3 am. I waited at the window, hidden behind the curtain, so I could see outside but the secret admirers couldn't see me. I waited up, until six A.M. when it was still dark out, and thinning moon beams were just barley coming over the hills, and a small dot was coming this way. Eventually, it turned out to be a man, whom was disfigured, but looked tall, and strong. In his hand he had a red flower, which he dropped on the front step before running back into the hills. That was the day I met Ruby.

"Oh, what do you watch when you're not..looking for people?" I asked, watching as Ruby somehow had crawled herself up onto Timber's back, and whom was now trotting around proudly, showing off his rider. Timber loved that little girl.

"..An'mals..sometimes..when yer outside..you.." He answered back shakily. He's watching me now, waiting for me to probably freak out, slap him, call him a peeping tom or a pervert and run away. I didn't do any of that. I could tell alot about people's character, and Goggle would not watch me like that. Hell, he was just sitting next to me and fidgeting, if he looked at me naked, his head would explode. I shrugged, smiling at him, and batting my eyelashes a little. Awh, what the hell, life's short. Too short to be embarrassed.

"You're cute.." I said lowly, like the little girls in second grade tell the boys. Just like those little boys, something inside Goggle told him to scram, and he stood up, ready to run off again. Hell no, not this time mister. I grabbed him, by the arm of his black trench coat, effectively stopping him from running off again.

"Tell me Mr. Goggle. Do you run..because you're shy? Or...are you scared of someone half your size?" I asked, a sly grin coming across my face. He froze up, spinning around to face me, his blue eyes frigthening but adorable. He growled, showing off some of his pointed teeth, like little kitten teeth..but bigger.

"Nothin'! NOT SCARED O' NOTHIN'!" Goggle howled, looking down on me. I felt around for his hand, gripping the slightly mutated hand and held it softly. His anger seemed to melt as he kept his hand in mine and sat down next to me. We spoke silently for a few minutes, before I looked back up to see a tired looking group. I sighed, standing up and walking over to the water trough. I turned to knob, cool water pouring out of the spout and filling the trough. Tex and Timber walked over, sucking down gallons of water.

"C'mon! I have food inside." I said, walking inside the house, the three following behind me.

**OPHELIA'S POV!:**

We all pilled into Harper's house, where she brought us into her clean kitchen. She sat us down at the long, white kitchen table, and poured us out some iced tea, and brought out a large plate of what looked like a mix of chocolate chip and sugar cookies. We ate and drink in silence for awhile, but eventually we went into the living room and Ruby picked out a movie. It was one of those Barbie-My Little Pony-Glitter-Orgy like movies that little girls die to watch after they come home from Fairy Princess Camp.

...Not like I ever went to Fairy Princess Camp...

ALRIGHT I WAS 6 ALRIGHT? Jeeze...

You're all racist against the Fairy Princesses, the lot of you.

After watching the creepily good and glitter-filled movie, we all said our goodbyes and made our way for the door. The sun was now going down, and we'd been here all day. Ruby and I piled out the door, Goggle leaving the house last.

"See ya!" Harper called from her front stoop as Goggle walked past her. He smiled, muttering a small 'Go'dbye Harpa.' And what happened next got me laughing on the ground, holding my sides. Right as he walked past her, a loud smack filled the air. Goggle yelped, as Harper giggled, racing back into her house and slamming the door. Goggle's face turned a fire truck red, and I held my sides, squatting down laughing, before I eventually fell down laughing.

Ruby looked on, having turned around before the action occured, her eyes wide and child like.

"What happened?" She asked without stopping or stuttering. Goggle huffed, his face still a colorful shade of red, and began stomping off towards the house.

"Sh-he slapped his ass!" I cackled out, rolling around in the sand.

Ahhhhh, love.

We went the rest of the way home, Ruby totally confused, Goggle in a huff with me laughing my ass off.

"Why'd she slap his butt?" Ruby asked, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"Because she likes him Rubes." I answered, smiling down at the little girl. She blinked, looking towards Goggle, who was pretending to ignore us, but was clearly curious about our conversation.

"Huh...should..should I slap Greg's butt?" She asked innocently, tilting her head to the side. I burst out laughing again while Goggle practically lunged around.

"NO!" He shouted, and continued stomping towards the house. Ruby and I kept giggling the whole way back, while Goggle rushed inside his house, slamming his door so hard it practically shook the whole house. Ruby and I skipped our way back towards the main house, and upon entering we saw Mama, Merc, Mars, Greg and Lizard sitting in the living room.

"Ruby! I've missed you!" Greg shouted, standing up and stampeding over towards the cute little girl, who jumped into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before the two went back outside, headed towards the swings. I scampered forward, and plopped myself down right next to Lizard on the couch. He looked a little grumpy, and his bitter ocean blue eyes starred me down.

"Where ya been?" He asked, clearly stating that he was grumpy because he came home and I wasn't here waiting for him with open arms like I have been for the past few weeks. Now that I think about it...how long have I been HERE? Shit..I forgot..It's been long..It was early summer when we came through the desert, June 5th if I recall. I really couldn't remember how long its been..and I find myself mentally marking down how long it exactly has been. It feels like it's been years, and I was astounded by the amount of months that I had been in the desert.

June, July, August, September, October, November..

I mean, there's been times when I've said that I've been here 10 months..but..that's not true. It only seemed like a year, when In reality, it's only been close to half a year. The thought made my body a little numb. A hand on my shoulder shook me out of my thoughts, and I looked up into sea-blue eyes.

"Ya there?" He asked, his eyes staring into my greens and greys. I smiled, quickly pouncing forward and planting a kiss on him. He looked towards Mama, his cheeks flushed as he dashed up the stairs. I clutched my stomach, laughing..huh..I do that alot now. Mama looked at me with an awkward smile, probably thinking that I was going crazy. I coughed lightly, sitting up, small giggles still shaking my shoulders.

"Goggle runs away from Harper too.." I said softly, and the flame of understanding lit in her violet eyes. She started laughing, and the babies did too. Oh I love those little guys. Mars reached out for me, and Mama handed me the little boy. I cradeled him in my arms as I looked up towards the stairs, remembering what Lizard whispered last night. Said man was sitting on the top step, somewhat hidden in the shadows, staring down at me with kind, dark blue-silver ringed eyes. I smiled back up at him before turning back to Mama.

"Yup..they are related."

"No shit girl."

"Papa! Don't swear in front of Mars and Merc."

"Oh Elia, they babies! They don' understan'! Righ' Mama?"

"Don't take Papa's side Mama!"

I heard Lizard's soft laugh as he went into our room, preferring to stay out of the three way battle between Papa, Mama and I about how much a baby could remember.


	29. Alright MamaI'm not sure

:D3 LOVE YOU SEXAY REVIEWERS ;D

OH! And at the end, try to remember who the person it. She was mentioned earlier...chapter 10 if I recall. ;]

Oh, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH! FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! I SAW THEM ALL THIS MORNING AND I WAS LIKE WOAH WOAH WOAH! :D THANKS SO MUCHO!  
KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING! (:

**Oh, and I just wanna tell you guys that I'm starting another fic. Its a Land of the Dead story, and I wont be posting it to either later tonight or tomorrow. It's a Charliexoc! (: **

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER! :3 OPHELIA'S POV!: **

I was woken up, ONCE again by someone shaking my arm. I'm serious, no one wants me to fucking sleep in this family. I rolled away from the arm, and closer towards the warmth that is Lizard. Thinking it was him, I grunted, and snuggled closer to his body.

"'M to tired to go somewhere Lizard..I wanna sleep.." I whined like a little kid being forced to get up for grade school.

"Uhm..Ophelia...I'm not Lizard."

"E's not me.."

I groaned, looking up to see the tired face of Lizard staring at the edge of the bed. I turned around, Lizard's arms still around me, to look towards Greg. His eyes were wide, his lip was raw from him biting into it, and his hands were cold and shaking lightly. I groaned, but I was automatically up, lightly pushing Lizard's arms off of me. He too groaned at the loss of contact and glared sleepily at the young boy in front of us.

"Greg..what is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes with my fist. He shook, pointing towards the hallway bathroom, which had it's lights on.

"Ruby doesn't feel good!" He cooed sleepily, but worry laced his voice. That woke me up, and I swung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Lizard groaned, wrapping his arms once again around my waist and nuzzling his face against my hip. Greg had scampered back into the hallway, and towards the bathroom, where I now distinctly heard someone being sick. I tried to stand up, and had actually pulled Lizard halfway up with me, his arms still around my waist.

"I'll be back soon..Just gonna make sure she's alright." I said, grabbing his arms and laying him back down on the bed. He mumbled something in his half-asleep like state, and I smiled, kissing him before I pulled the covers up on him and made my way out into the bathroom.

Greg was kneeling next to Ruby on the floor, and I winced as she threw up again, all that was coming out was a little bit of food, but mostly bile. I got down on my haunches next to the duo, and pulled her hair back as Greg rubbed her back tenderly. She sat down on the floor, apparently done puking her poor little guts out, and leaned sleepily against Greg. I held her face, feeling her for head.

"Hmm..she's a little warm..but nothing to unusual...She has no signs of fever..or flu..and I don't recall her eating anything...harmful that her digestion system hasn't had yet.." I mumbled to myself, but I mumbled loudly, knowing that Greg would want to know my thoughts on the subject. Ruby moaned in her daze, her head back on Greg's shoulder, rolling sleepily and confused around on his shoulder. I looked at the two, and somewhere a light bulb burst in my head. Then the fear began to drip from my heart into my stomach.

"Greg..what time is it?" I asked, eyeing the sturdy looking watch on his thin wrist. He looked at me oddly, and then looked at his watch quickly.

"4.39..wh-" He replied, not even having time to finish before I cut him off.

"FUCK." I muttered harshly. Technically it was morning.

"Hurry, pick her up. Don't wake her up, let her sleep...she'll need it..." I mutter, going back into my room, tip toeing past the sleeping man, grabbing my shoes. Ohh..he'll be so upset. Greg stood at the door way, annoyance clear on his face as we raced down the hallway, and I was about to step into Mama and Papa's room when Greg grabbed me by the arm. I spun around, glaring at the grey eyed boy.

"What?" I snapped, my whisper low and sharp. He actually twitched, the sleeping Ruby still dead to the world (That's what my daddy calls sleeping btw..shes not dead ;p ) in his arms, and I could feel myself start to sweat..she was so small...

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice fierce with intense emotion. I sighed, rubbing my face.

"She's gonna be dropping a kid boy, now hurry! Out of the house, head towards Jeb's. You know where Jeb's is don't you? Take her there, I'll catch up with you." I hissed at him, and his grey eyes widened as he silently dashed down the stairs and out the door. I crept into Mama's room, and shook her shoulder, praying to god I wouldn't wake up Papa. Mama's violet eyes opened, and she sat up with a little difficulty.

"Elia..what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, running her hand through my hair as I kneeled by her bed. I looked back towards the door, no one was there. I looked towards Papa, and he was asleep.

"Alright Mama...I'm not sure..but I think Ruby is pregnant..were gonna go to Jeb's to test, and if she is, I'm going to hide her at Harper's. If we don't come back all together by 12 , tell Lizard that she's pregnant. I'll come back by myself and say that I haven't seen Ruby all day. If we all come back don't even mention it, because it could be a false alarm." I said, nibbling my bottom lip. I hope Mama didn't get mad. She smiled, and kept running her fingers through my hair. She bent down, kissing me on the cheek.

"You're a good girl Oph'elia..go on.." She whispered, pointing towards the door before laying back down. I smiled, racing down the stairs, and out the door. Greg had gotten some distance, but after about 10 minutes of running, I had caught up to them.

"To Jebs..He must have pregnancy tests there.." I muttered more to myself than to the worried Greg and sleeping Ruby. Greg looked up at me, his eyes a mixed of worried and excited.

"You really think she's pregnant?" He asked, his voice a little chipper. Weren't boys supposed to get all angry and go 'I AINT THA DADDY' before storming off?

As I said before, sweet kid, bless his little heart.

But he's a strange one.

I like him. Good for Ruby.

Well..except the whole teenage pregnancy part.

"Possibly..It could also be a simple stomach bug.." I said. "Why? Were you two attempting to..become..ya know.." I flushed. This is so awkward..there like 14-15! Even 18 year olds shouldn't even be having this conversation. I cringed when I heard Lizard's voice echo through my head, almost on a recording.

"Jus..kids..."

I sighed, I know I'm being hypocritical. I say they're old enough to understand about sex, but they're "just kids" when the repercussions of unprotected..the consequences of...bare back...BABY MAKING. Ugh..I'm horrible at this. I was even a mess in the maternal ward at the hospital, talking to the 30 year old, married women. Would they get married..Ruby and Greg I mean? I mean, Mama and Papa are married, I've seen the rings on their fingers.

If he knocked my Ruby up, I'll stuff and staple him into that wedding tux myself.

Greg hummed in agreement, and by the time we got to Jeb's it was around 5:30 in the morning. I knocked on the door loudly, practically clubbing Jeb in the head when he opened the door, half asleep, partially drunk and the rest somehow hung over at the same time. I never know with this man. He smiled, bringing his smoking fat cigar to his lips, before his eyes widened as he saw the sleeping, pale Ruby. In the light of his porch, I could clearly see the light bags that were under her eyes. I guess that she's been getting sick in the morning for a few days now, and today just happened to be the day that Greg was conscious and caught her in the act.

"Wha's goin' on..?" He asked, eyeing Greg suspiciously. He stepped aside to let us in, and I nudged Greg over towards where the pregnancy tests, condoms, and day-after pills were.

"Go on..pick up a box of each test. I'll talk to Jeb." I whispered into his ear, nudging him again before turning towards the old gas man.

"Hey Jeb...uhm..t-that's Greg...Ruby's boyfriend..." I fumbled for my words, scratching the back of my head with a blush on my cheeks. He rose his furry eye brows, and his eyes widened as he saw Greg place Ruby in a chair, and began grabbing the little boxes off the shelves.

"Oh..my...god..." He mumbled, his cigar dropping out of his mouth and landing on my sandal clad foot. I yelped, jumping back and kicking the burning stick off my right foot. Jeb gasped, crouching down to wipe the left over embers off my foot. He looked up at me, fear beginning to lace in his eyes and sweat had begun to form on his temples. I looked down to see a pretty nasty burn, but it would be fine in a week or two, I've had worse.

"Oh oh, 'm-m sorry Miss Elia..I-I-I didn' mean ta! I-I was jus' so shocked, 'bout Rub' and please dun' tell Lizar'!" He begged, grabbing my hands in his and practically sobbing into them.

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Jeb! Jeb! Calm down! It was just an accident!" I said, taking one hand back from him and rubbing his shoulder. He still clasped my other hand, and I could feel the tears, snot and saliva from his breakdown. Alright Ophelia..calm down..you can always wash your hand off after. He shook his head violently against my hand, and I turned my head a little to see Ruby's eyes flutter a little.

"HE WON' CARE! YER FOOT! E'LL KILL ME!" He sobbed brokenly into my hand. Awh, fuck this. I snatched my other hand away from him, but only to wrap my arms around him in a friendly, comforting hug. I let him go after I felt his body stiffen.

"Don't worry. It was just an accident! I'm not going to tell Lizard. If he notices, I'll tell him I found a cigar somewhere, and I was fucking around with it. Don't worry!" I said, patting his cheek playfully. A teary smile broke out on his face, and I thought he was gonna start crying again.

"Thank you Miss Elia!" He said, and he wiped his face. I nodded.

"Now Ruby..c'mon..we gotta test you.." I said, walking over to the half awake girl. She looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"Tessht.." She slurred, rubbing one eye as I picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom, where Greg was opening the first of several boxes.

"Yeah Ruby..the test is to...pee..on this stick.." I said awkwardly, making Greg laugh and Ruby to giggle sleepily. I shoo-ed Greg out of the bathroom, and Ruby completed the first of the seven tests. We waited a few minutes after every test before taking the next test. After about 20 minutes, each test was complete, and a few had already sent back their diagnosis. Seven tests. I watched as the last one answered our question before I picked the now awake, but tired Ruby up and out of the bathroom. I placed her on Greg's lap, who was sitting at a table with Jeb. Before he could say anything, I went back into the bathroom, tossing the cardboard boxes away and grabbing all seven sticks.

I marched back into the room, tossing the sticks in front of Greg. His eyes widened, and he looked at Ruby with renewed vigor.

"Well?" Jeb asked, straining in his seat to look over and see the tests. I sighed, bringing a hand to my for head as Ruby pecked Greg on the lips.

"All positive. Every. Single. One." I sighed, "Well, I gotta go but these two into hiding..We'll see you later Jeb." I said, stuffing the tests into a small plastic bag. Ruby was awake enough to walk now, and we slowly made our way towards the pastel yellow and grey house. I shot a look at Greg's watch, and saw that it was now 9:50. Only two hours and ten minutes until Mama tells Lizard.

"Go into the barn. We'll meet you there." I told Greg, and he nodded, rushing over towards the large barn. I soon hear a horse whinnie, probably Timber.

Ohhhh..he's gonna be pissed off when he finds out his favorite rider is preggers.

I rapped on the door quickly, and was shocked to find when the door opened, Harper wasn't alone. My green and greys met crystal blue.

"...Goggle?"

"Of'elia..?"

"Harper!" Harper shouted. We stared at her blankly, before she took her pointer fingers and started poking them together.

"...I was sad..my name didn't get said.." She mumbled, and we couldn't help but laugh as Goggle wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I looked towards the barn.

"Kay, silly time over. Harper..you need to hide Ruby and her boy friend..she's...uhm...bun in the oven..." I said to her, hoping that Goggle wouldn't understand the lingo from the outside. Harper's eyes widened and Goggle huffed. I could feel the sweat on my for head, waiting for Goggle's reaction.

"Alrigh' alrigh'. We all knaw Ruby can't cook 'n 'er bake good...don't mean she gotta hide..." He muttered, turning to look towards the barn. Harper and I snorted, trying to hold back our laughter. Harper nodded, holding onto Goggle's hand. Augh, fuck it. Goggle needs to know anyways.

"Seriously...Goggle..Ruby's pregnant..we need to hide her from Lizard." I said quickly, watching Goggle's eyes widen, and he breathed in and breathed out raggedly. He held himself against the door frame, and Harper grasped his shoulder.

"Of course. There's plenty of places in the barn. And we always have the attic, and the basement. Oh, and I have a hidden little underground, in case of severe sand storms or twisters." She said, but a growl ripped from Goggle's chest.

"No."

I starred up at the look-out, shock and confusion spread across our faces. Harper's confusion soon turned to anger, as she sharply slapped him on the chest.

"Shaddup Goggle! Of course I'll hide them!" She said, stepping out of the door way and heading towards the barn. Goggle reached out grabbing her wrist.

"Wha' if 'e comes 'ere. 'E'll kill ya Harpa'. Can't take tha' risk." He said calmly, and I almost started crying. It was like a love movie. I sniffled a little, watching intently.

Yeah...I are nosey (:

Harper rolled her two toned brown eyes, and started towards Goggle.

"I ain't no little show girl Goog...I can take care of myself...I WANT to do this for Ruby..and you can't stop me." She smiled, kissing him on his cheek before turning towards the barn and started marching towards it. Goggle's cheeks burned, and he turned, closing her door before we walked side by side to the barn. I giggled, elbowing him in the side.

"Sooo...she..calls you Goog..." I tried to stifle my laughter, as Goggle playfully tolled his eyes and elbowed me back as we entered the barn.

"Psh, watcha call Lizar'? Liz..Lizzie..Lizbeth?" Goggle laughed as we watched Harper congratulate Ruby on expecting. I smiled fondly as I watched her pick up an unusually sharp looking hoof-pick, and threaten Greg with it.

I shrugged.

"I call him Lizard.."

(**oh, those who don't know. A hoof pick usually like a brush on one side, and something like a giant tooth pick on the other. It's used to clean the horse's hooves, so that they're clean and there's nothing in the shoes that makes the horse uncomfortable, or makes it hurt the horse to run or walk!**)

"How long they gonn' hide here?" He asked, still not liking the idea. I shrugged.

"Maybe a few days. Till Lizard calms down."

"Ahh.."

"I know you don't like this idea..but...we need to protect Ruby, Greg and the baby.."

"I knaw..jus'...don' wanna see 'er hurt..When 'm not home..or already 'ere..I'm up in th' 'ills..lookin' fer people 'n makin' sure nothin's gonna 'urt 'er." He mumbled, lifting his hand to rub his extremely thin lips. I hummed in agreement as I saw Ruby and Greg go and hide in a free stable. I smiled as Harper made her way over. We spoke for a few minutes, before I looked up at the big, green clock in the wall of her barn. It was 11:30, if I started walking now, I'd get home around 12:30.

"Thanks..." I said as I left, making my way back home.

Home.

I missed home. I felt guild round on me once more as I thought of mom and dad. I winced as I felt my ankle get scraped by a nearby rock. Ugh, I looked down to see the really disgusting burn along with the new little scrape. It's gonna suck ass putting alcohol back on them when I got home. I wasn't really looking around while I walked around. I should have.

I felt someone slam into me, knocking me down, face first into the sand. I spun around, facing my opponent, and regretting the fact that I left the shiny glock that Papa gave me back home, along with my walkie talkie.

"BITCH YOU'RE GOING DOWN." I howled, charging at the powder-blue skinned, black, bowl cut hair and neon pink eyes that starred me down.


	30. somehow untangle the strands

:D Hey guys! just wanna say thanks again for reading this story! its just like..woah3 i love you guys!  
I gots lottsa reviews for chapter 29, so i are a happy authoress :3  
This is the fight scene of epicness! and as most of you can probably tell, i SUCK at writing fight scenes.  
But I hope you enjoy it anyway! (:

**So read y review3 cause that makes the updates come faster (:  
Oh, and my story for Land of the Dead is UP~! and It's a Charliexoc, and its like..one of the only ones there i think..cause the land of the dead (in the movies category) was just made. sooo I'd REALLY REALLY appreciate if you guys read and reviewed that too.  
Cause Robert Joy plays Charlie, and he's the same guy who plays Lizard. ;)  
and no matter how creepy it is cause he's old..i told my bf the only guy i'd cheat on him with was Robert Joy :3 **

* * *

I practically snarled, looking upon the female mutant that I remember seeing when I first stepped foot into the mines. She growled right back, her skin a beautiful sky-blue that contrasted gorgeously with her short, cropped black hair and neon black eyes. I was somewhat jealous of her..some what unearthly beauty. She apparently didn't like me for some reason, and was now circling me. I snapped my teeth viciously at her like I've seen Lizard and those wild dogs on tv do.

I looked, confused as I saw that she was still wearing that tattered, old prom dress. It was a cream colored prom dress, that was at once probably a floor length gown, but was not cut and sliced up so that it barley covered her junk. The straps were thick on her shoulders, and she chest material of the dress was heart shaped. She took in my dress, a pair of white shorts and a plain, red tank top and she growled at me scornfully.

"Ophelia.." She snarled in amazingly good English. I snorted right back, amazed that I remembered her name, after only hearing it once, and having never thought about her really after seeing her once.

"Piano.." I snapped right back.

This was the same bitch that had taken that pregnant woman's baby, and then had the twitching, male mutant kill her. We circled each other for a few minutes, just taking each other in and seeing who would attack first. I inwardly cringed at the sight of her nails, seeing as they were about an inch and a half long, and we jagged like a sharks tooth. If those got me, it would saw my skin right open. I remembered back in high school, freshman year what Maine told me about fighting.

_"Make them think that you KNOW that you can kick their ass. They'll be to worried about you beating them to think of a way to beat you." _

As weird as that strategy sounds, It's gotten me through every fight I've been in. You start, with confidence, and fake the opponent out.

I glared at Piano, and began slowly walking towards her. She snarled, backing up as I slowly approached her, then I faked- and lunged for her left side, making her jump right. Too bad I was hoping for that, and I kicked out my right leg, kicking her violently in the side. She gasped, clutching her side and looking up, while I lifted my foot again and bashed her violently in the stomach, sending her flying backwards and hit her head on a boulder. The resounding crack of her head on stone made me smile.

Yeah..creepy.

Stupidly thinking that she was unconscious, I turned around and started back my way home. I heard the growl before I felt her pounce on me again. We fell to the desert floor, and we rolled around, kicking violently and punching. She got me a few good times in the shoulders, stomped on my burnt foot a few times, and even punched me in the eyes. I punched her in the nose, kneed her in the ribs a good few times, and pulled her fingers back a few times.

I'm the best at fighting yo. Finger style. Learned it when I was 9. Hah.

Just as her finger nails viciously raked against my cheek, making the blood pour out, I threw my fist at her mouth. I wasn't expecting her to open her mouth, taking most of my fist into her mouth and biting down violently with her sharp teeth.

"AAARHHGG! FUCK!" I screamed, taking my other hand and smacking her in the ear, hoping she'd let go. I did everything they taught us how to get a shark off you, punching it in the nose, and poking at the eyes, but she didn't let go. Then I got an idea.

I horrific, disgusting, putrid idea.

Since most of my hand was in her mouth, my fingers were too. (obviously.)

I splayed my fingers out in her mouth, looking for the back of her throat and her gag reflex. I prayed to god she had one. Apparently, my prayers were answered as I felt her gag and spit out my hand along with some digested food and stomach fluids. Piano got on her hands and knees, glaring at me while she choked out what was left in her stomach. I backed away, wiping off my bloodied and puked on hand on my white shorts. Piano stood up, covered in sweat and neon eyes glaring daggers into me.

"You..you're just like Olympus...You killed my brother..and my father..and I'll..kill...YOU!" She shouted, charging forward at me. I barley dodged, making Piano smash into the sharp rocks, causing even more gashes and cuts. I almost felt bad for her..but who the fuck is Olympus? I'll figure it out later, and I jumped on the blue skinned girl, dragging her to the sandy ground by her hair as I punched her in the face. She snarled, slapping me away before jumping on me, wrapping her dirty hands around my throat, and her grip was tight.

"Get...off...me...fuckin'..whore.." I gasped out, kicking and swinging my arms. Piano laughed evilly, staring down at me with cold pink eyes.

"Awwhhh, won't Lizard miss his little bitch? He not here now slut! He's always saving your whore ass, well he cant save you now. You're WEAK!" She cackled, tightening her grip on my throat. I felt even more anger course through me as I reached up. I grabbed her own throat, and used my strength and weight to roll us over. I was bashing her head against the ground as she still had a grip on my throat. I could feel my vision fading out, as I reached out and grabbed a sharp, nearby rock.

I smiled evilly down at Piano, seeing the raw fear in her eyes.

"Buh bye bitch. Say hi to your brother and daddy for me in hell." I said, bringing down the sharp rock, that was a little bigger than my hand, down on her eye. She screamed as blood spattered all around us, as I brought down the rock several times. I felt her hands around my neck loosen, and eventually, they slid off my neck. I dropped the rock, and looked down to see that her head was cracked open, brain matter around us. Her eyes were opened in death, her dead pink eyes becoming a dark shade of salmon. I stood up shakily, and I felt a little bitter about Goggle. If he was up in the hills watching, I wouldn't have gotten my ass kicked, and I wouldn't have had to kill someone.

No..no don't think like that..

Today was his day off..so he wouldn't have been up there anyway.

I stepped over Piano's body, not forgetting to spit on it before I kept walking home.

It was a slow walk, seeing as I was hobbling. I started making a mental list of what was wrong with me. A burned foot that was also bruised and cut. My other foot was just cut, and my legs were covered in lacerations and bruises. I was covered, head to toe in dirt and sand. My arms were also covered in cuts and bruises, well fuck it, my whole body is covered in cuts and bruises. My right hand was littered in bite marks and punctures from her trying to munch on my hand. My right cheek has a big cut on it, but its just long, from my ear to the corner of my lip, and its not very deep. I wasn't able to see, but I know that her fingers are imprinted in bruises on my neck.

I exhaled shakily as I came closer towards the house. I squinted as I saw someone waving at me from the porch. I saw Lizard and Cyst sitting on the porch, waving at me like nothing was wrong. They probably couldn't see me, seeing as I was still a good mile or little less so away. I tried to scream for Lizard, but everything hurt so badly. As I got closer, I noticed Lizard standing up, rushing towards me. As we closed in on each other, his blue eyes were dark with terror, and ringed with silver of worry. He scooped me up, cradling me in his arms as he raced towards the house. Cyst had gone in, and told Mama.

"Elia..Ophelia.." He muttered, looking down at me. I smiled up at him, knowing that I had some blood coming from my mouth.

"Li..zard..you-u said my name..right.." I said tiredly. I wasn't sleepy, but I was just so sore from the fight, and then walking all the way home. Lizard smiled shakily down at me, before placing a kiss on my temple.

"Greg taugh' me. Dun' sleep now..migh' not wake 'up." He said as he brought me inside and laid me on the couch. I was about to get up, seeing as I'd get blood all over Mama's good couch, but Mama pushed me back down,and I looked down to see that she had already placed a few towels on the couch. Lizard sat by my head, and I held out one hand, looking for him as I felt Mama start cleaning out the cigar burn on my foot.

Lizard, taking up a cloth that was dipped in peroxide, began to slowly clean my cheek out.

"Wha' happen?" Mama asked, wrapping some gauze around my sliced up and burnt foot.

"There..was a woman..the first time I went into the mines..She was blue..with black hair and pink eyes..T-the man in the mines called her Pi-" I started, but was cut off by an angry Lizard. He yanked away from me, feeling for his gun in the waistband of his pants before storming towards the door.

"PIAN'A ! FUCKIN' PIANO!" He screamed, heading towards the door. "GONNA KILL THA' BITCH!"

"DON'T BOTHER. SHES ALREADY DEAD..OH MY GAWD!" I screamed, then howled, clutching my upper thigh, were there was a large hunk of flesh missing, and Mama just poured some peroxide. I bit my lip, and it took almost everything I had to not call her what almost came flying out of my mouth. Which would have been Peroxide-crazy bitch. I cried weakly as both my legs were cleaned, and bandaged. I thought she would have started on my torso, until I saw her pull out a needle as Lizard sat back down next to me on the couch.

"W-whats that for..?" I asked shakily as Mama gave my a sympathetic wince and smile. She pointed to the area above my left knee cap, where there was a pretty deep gash. I knew that she'd have to stitch it together, and I knew that there were other wounds that needed stitching. I layed down, clutching the couch with one hand, and Lizard's hand with the other. I let out quick yelps as the needle repetadly was poked and pulled through my skin. She made Lizard turn his head while she checked underneath my shorts, even though I told her that I hadn't been raped, and I was more than 100 percent sure that I didn't have a cut on my ass. She didn't care, and wanted to make sure...yup..motherly love.

She allowed Lizard to turn his head back to me, as she lifted up my shirt and began lightly dabbing the little lacerations. Thankfully, they didn't hurt that badly, and only one wound on my shoulder needed stitching, and even then it was only three or four stitches. I rolled over as Mama told me too, and she pulled my shirt to my shoulders, exposing my back. I laid my face in my arms, as I heard Lizard take in a quick intake of breath. I looked up at him, feeling the familiar feeling of peroxide on fresh wounds, was my back that fucked up from the fight?

"Is it..that bad?" I asked, straining to look at my back while trying to not flash Lizard. He adverted his gaze from my back, to my face, then he blushed and looked at his hand that was grasping mine.

"Nah..nah..Hol' on.." He muttered, and I winced, feeling the needle puncture my skin in the middle of my back. Fuck, I'm becoming the text book picture of scar face. I winced, thinking about the already disfiguring scars on my back, hand, hips and now all the scars I got today. I rolled back over, thanking god that our little came of doctor time was over. Then came what I've been fearing. Lizard looked towards Mama, who was packing all the medical supplies back into the plastic container.

"Where Ruby?"

With that question, Mama practically raced out of the room, leaving me to wait out the Lizard-typhoon of anger that was soon to pour out.

"D-did Mama..tell you?" I asked, still laying down on the cage. Lizard looked down at me, nodding his head slowly. Fuck.

Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

"Where she?" He asked again, looking down at me with slightly annoyed sea-blues. I looked back up at him...Maybe he was testing me. He didn't seem mad..but maybe he was just hiding it so that I would feel safe before he got the chance to hurt Ruby, Greg and me. I sucked up my courage and glared at him.

"I'm not telling you!" I snapped, glowering at him. He rose a brow, staring down at me. I slowly realized that he wasn't even angry at my outburst. I reached forward, taking both his hands in mine.

"Lizard..you,...you're not mad?" I asked, gathering my strength just to sit up. He shook his head, freeing one of his hands to wrap it around my shoulders, tugging me against him. I sighed into his neck, snuggling closer as I felt my wounds throb a little.

"Nah...not mad...jus' worried...Ruby so...so...small.." He winced at the end, and I could picture what he was thinking. I've seen women healthier than Ruby die in child birth, but I wasn't about to admit that to Lizard. I nuzzled further into his side, sighing. I was about to give in and tell him where Ruby and Greg was, but he caught me off before I could.

"We were afraid that you'd be mad..so they-..."

"Tha's it...If..if ya weren't so scared of me..ya wouldn't be hur'." He said lowly, his eyes down cast, rubbing my shoulder and hand that he had his grip on. I felt something break in my chest, like somehow I lied or cheated on him. I shook my head, leaning as close as I could into his side.

"We..were just worried about the baby..." I muttered, hoping that that would somehow make it better. That Ruby and Greg weren't just fearing for their own lives anymore, they've got an innocent little life to protect.

"They're at Goggle's girlfriend's house." I said, looking forward towards the television, which was on mute and playing some sort of computer animated cartoon. Lizard made a confused grunt, slowly lifting me up and placing me sideways on his lap. I laid against his chest, and starred into his sea-blue eyes.

"Who tha'?" He asked, a little smirk smouldering over his face. I couldn't resist, and I leaned over and placed my lips over his. They were surprisingly soft.

"Harper..you know..she lives near Jeb...with the barn and the horses." I said, surely he couldn't have missed it! I mean, weren't they talking about her knowing of their existence back when Chameleon and Hades stormed the house?

"You know..that time where you were all outside..and Hades and Chameleon came in..you were talking about Goggle's girlfriend...Ruby said so." I said, looking into his amused blue eyes. A smirk played on his lips as this time he was the one to pull me closer and plant a kiss on my lips.

"Y'think I actually payed 'ttention?" He joked, flicking me softly between the eyes. I laughed, curling up further onto his lap. I reached for his walkie talkie, and I hoped Goggle was still at Harp's house. I clicked the button down, calling out for Goggle.

"..She not scared o' 'im?" Lizard asked as I waited for Goggle's reply. I turned towards him, shrugging my shoulders. What was taking Goggle so long? Well...its really only been a few seconds, but he's supposed to have it on him at all times..unless he's not..wearing his clothes. I felt the violent blush come to my cheeks, staring wide eyed at the walkie talkie.

"N-no..Jeb told her about us..that and she's mutated herself.." I said, and Lizard seemed shocked.

"Yeah?" I heard Goggle call back. I let out a large 'fhew' and quickly clicked back and answered.

"Lizard isn't mad. You at Harper's? You can tell Ruby and Greg that they can come home whenever." I spoke slowly, silently hoping that he was still at Harpers.

"Yeh, 'M at Harps. Leavin' fer home later tonight, watchin' somethin' called..Tex'as Chainsur Mass'ca. Tell Lizbeth we'll be home late tonigh'. RUB' GREG! GOIN' HOME TONIGHT!" I heard him call, and I heard the duo's collective whoop of happiness. I could imagine, since sleeping in that cold, dark, smelly (no offence horsies) barn while you're sleeping on a pile of straw, and one of the sleepers is pregnant. Well..early stages of pregnancy, but you know just what I mean! That reminds me, a bulb of recognition clicked in my head, and I turned to Lizard. He had taken the walkie talkie from me and had begun to scream into it.

"WHO THA FUCK YOU? CALLIN' ME LIZBETH! GONNA KILL YA!" He screeched into the walkie. I knew how he felt..Maine used to call me Phil..it was really annoying. No no no Ophelia, STAY. ON. TRACK. I tugged on Lizard's vest, and somehow wiggled the radio out of his hand. He looked down at me, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Lizard..who's Olympus?" I asked, toying with one of his scarred hands.

Now, what I was expecting was Lizard to laugh or growl, saying it was some bastard ghoulish mutant that was either from Hades' clan, or was an awol mutant. I thought he'd tell me that this person was nothing to worry about, that he would kill them before they got the chance to kill or even hurt me. I wasn't expecting what happened. Lizard's face literally paled, his mouth opened in a shocked little "o" and his beautiful blue eyes widening to unimaginable size.

"Lizard...Liz..? I asked, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him slightly. He closed his mouth and shut his eyes, but his face was still pale. He..he wasn't scared of this Olympus person, right? I winced, hoping that THIS wouldn't bring a bout of anger. Lizard looked down at me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Who told ya 'bout 'im.." He spoke softly to me, apparently trying not to scare me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the warm and loving hug. I smiled up at him, making my grey and green orbs big, and with a puppy dog look, I began telling.

"Piano told me..That I was like this Olympus person..Lizard..will it hurt us?" I asked, fear lightly lacing around the end. Lizard chuckled deeply, and that lightened my soul.

"Nah..not gonna 'urt us."

Then..why would he have such a strong reaction to me knowing of this persons existence? I racked my brain as I sat in his arms, and a horrible, paranoid thought rang through my brain.

"Is...is Olympus another woman?" I asked carefully, and anger seeped out lowly into my tone. I glared lightly at him, and he had the balls to crack a large smile and laugh. I couldn't stay mad as he tugged me further into him, placing a somewhat sloppy kiss on my temple.

"Nah..notta woman..No women..jus' this one girl.." He said jokingly, rolling his blue orbs and staring at the wall. I perked up, poking him in the cheek.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, giggling as he puffed his cheek that I just poked out, so he looked like a chipmunk that had stuffed an acorn in his cheek.

"Ye'h." He poked me back, right in the side, making me giggle and twitch around somewhat violently. I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to raise a brow and then stick his own tongue out back at me.

"What's this 'one girls' name?" I asked, leaning against his chest and staring up at him through my bangs. They were growing extremely long, as was the rest of my hair. Because of the length, the curls were almost unbearable and impossible to brush, but I managed. The strands traveled to below my shoulders, and was just barley tapping the middle of my back. I could ask Ruby or Mama to cut it for me later. Lizard looked down at me, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Ophelia."

I smiled up at him, nuzzling into his neck and sighing loudly.

"Have you heard Rubes lately? Greg is teaching her proper English..I still can't believe you can say my name right. I'm so used to Elia, Op'elia or Off'elia..." I said, imitating his deep, gravely voice as best as I could. His hand had tangled its self in my hair, gently rubbing my head and caressing my hair, now tugged a little playfully before going back to the gentle caresses and touches.

"I dun' sound like tha'. Oh, so Ruby can learn "propa' english' n' tha's normal..bu' I learn yer name 'n tha's tha secund comin' of Christ.." He mumbled, huffing a little playfully and looking across the room at the still muted television. I closed my eyes and heard him use his other hand to pick up the radio.

"Aye Goggle. Stay over at Harpa's. Ophelia and I'll come over tomorra." He said, clicking the radio off, waiting for Goggle's reply and kept running his fingers through my hair. Every so often he'd encounter a little knot, but he'd gently somehow untangle the strands, and continued touching my hair. He looked down at me, a brightly lit smile on his face.

"Can..I still call ya Elia?" He asked somewhat timidly as he picked me up in his arms. He held me bridal style, and a furious blush crossed my cheeks. I nodded, smiling up at him as he carried us into the bedroom, and placed me on the bed. He laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back into his chest. I yawned, gently rubbing the arms that surrounded me like an iron security gate. I smiled softly, turning my head and kissed him goodnight.

"Of course..as long as I can call you Lizbeth.."

"..Dun push it Elia.."

We laughed sleepily, dosing off together.


	31. looking at the nights sky

**:D HEY SEXY REVIEWERS! ;] (I got the names of the Hades mutants on wikipedia. because they really didn't give names, there was the cleaver guy, and the blind sniffer guy! So I was like hmm...wikipedia :D**

**Sooo PUHLEASE read Y review! (: because they make me happy  
And check out my land of the dead fic too ;] **

**

* * *

**Lizard and I woke up rather early, and had started our trek towards Harper's house. We were rather quiet, and I smiled fondly at the sun. Just as the first rays of sun hit the desert floor, Lizard wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and tugged me against his side. Thankfully, he had taken off his spike strip for the trip, or I would have been sliced to ribbons if I was to close. I had to remind myself of that from time to time, but he only really wore it if he was going out on a hunt, or if he was in a bad mood and needed to go whip some shit. Mama has been trying to make him take his anger on rocks outside, trying to keep the fear of him away from Mars and Merc, seeing as Ruby was afraid of him at such a young age because of his violent tendencies.

We were just walking towards the door, when it burst open and a giggling Ruby and Greg stormed out, something flying in the air behind them. They raced around the house, each holding an end of the mystery material, screaming happily. The material was a dirty, cream colored..something. The duo were running around the house to fast, for either of us to identify what it was. Once again the door wretched open, and our mystery material question was answered.

"AYE! GIMME BACK!" A shirtless Goggle growled, as he began chasing Ruby and Greg around the house like in some sort of twisted Scooby Doo cartoon. Lizard's smirk grew as he watched his younger brother, sister and...sister's boy friend, run around like decapitated chickens.

"Woah...Sh' REALLY like Goggle!" He said childishly, looking towards me with bright blue orbs. I couldn't help but laugh, and run and shake my fingers around in his bleached blond with gray stranded hair. He huffed, smirking while he shook my hand off his head, grabbing the hand that fell from his hair. Ruby saw Lizard, and stopped running, almost causing a collision but thankfully everyone stopped. Goggle grabbed his shirt, stuffing it back on, and I could see a worried Harper, looking out the window. Lizard frowned, worrying that Ruby would be to terrified of him to even let him tell her that in fact he wasn't.

I stepped forward, lacing my fingers with his. I mouthed a silent 'don't worry' to Greg and Ruby as I let go of Lizard's hands. I stepped up the stairs, and Harper opened up the door, just a little, just big enough for me to squeeze in. She seemed tired, and her hair was ruffled a little bit and she seemed a little scared.

"Will Goggle..be alright out there?" She asked, pulling on the sleeves of her hoodie and nibbling on the bottom of her lip. I smiled softly, nodding my head and sitting down on a couch in her living room.

"I told Goggle..I think..Lizard's not mad..I got jumped by a mutant..and I think that made all his anger whoosh.." I said, explaining my bandaged up cheek, hand and feet. I was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, not wanting anyone to stare at the cuts, or to let sand get in them. I wore a plain, pale green v-neck t-shirt that hid the cuts on my shoulders and back, while allowing them to still get some air, seeing as it was a loose fitting, airy shirt.

All was quiet, as Harper slowly made her way to the seat next to me, running her fingers absentmindedly through her hair. I needed to loosen the tenseness in the air, and I turned to her, trying to seem like I wasn't prying.

"Sooo..why did Ruby and Greg take Gog's shirt?" I asked, smirking as Harper blushed, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"W-well..they slept over last night..Greg and Ruby in the guest room..Goggle in mine. NOTHING like..THAT...happened. Uhm, but we were..sitting on the couch..aaanddd..we though the two were asleep...so we started..kinda sorta...making out..and I took off his shirt..aaannddd..they kinda..stormed us like paratroopers.." She said, her whole face becoming cherry red, and she covered her face with the wavy strands of her bronze hair. I laughed, patting her on the back, and feeling happy that she and Goggle liked each other so. She began laughing too, and soon both of our faces were a light pink from laughing. I sighed, turning to look at her as she sighed lovingly, looking out the window.

"I..really like him.." She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Goggle's form. He was standing, starring up at the sky as Ruby, Greg and Lizard conversed quietly. I saw Lizard jerk his hands in a somewhat angry motion, and fear spiked, but he stuffed his hands into his back pockets as he saw Ruby visibly twitch. I looked towards her, a smile on her face.

"He likes you too..but..you better not hurt him..I love him too..but not like that..he's like my brother..and both you AND him deserve someone as amazing as each other." I said, and she turned to look at me with teary two toned brown eyes.

"Don't worry...I'll never hurt him...I-I..you don't even know...how much.." She sobbed in happiness, and I smiled fondly, wrapping my arms around her small frame. Sure, I was small, but she was smaller than I was. I hushed her, rocking us slowly back and forth. I heard someone rap on the door, and I gently tugged us up.

"C'mon. Don't worry about anything." I whispered to her, and I opened the door to reveal a worried group. Lizard looked more agitated than worried, while Goggle looked petrified as he saw the remnants of tears on Harper's cheeks. He pushed past Greg, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, looking around the room while holding her face. Lizard's arm was curling around my waist, tugging my hip sharply against his as he held me tightly to his side. Harper shook her head, smiling up at the much taller Goggle.

"Nothing..just talking about girl stuff with Elia..I'm fine..but what's wrong?" She asked, eyeing Goggle, Ruby, Greg and Lizard's worried eyes. Goggle sighed, fingering the walkie talkie attached to his hip before looking at his older brother. Lizard sighed, his grip on my hip becoming almost painfully tight.

"Pap' called..uhh..need ta all get home.." He spoke lowly, turning to look towards Greg and Ruby. They nodded, turning to head out the door. Harper frowned, as did I..our eerily mismatched eyes locked as we stared up at our mutated counterparts. Not wanting to anger Goggle, Harper nodded.

"I'll..talk to you guys later then", She said and went to hug Goggle goodbye. He stopped her, draping his hands on her shoulders and squeezing.

"Harpa'...you gotta come with us..'notha clan..they..." Goggle started, trying to explain something about another clan. Harper and I were all ears, but..nothing Goggle said was coming out right. Everything came out in gurgles and mumbles..as if he was to afraid to tell us. I looked towards Lizard's who's eyes were and icy shade of blue.

"Hades' clan...wanna take us out...yer included..cause they seen Gogle witcha..safer at our house.." Lizard said, and I felt the ice reach my core. Goggle looked broken, knowing that he'd put Harper in danger simply by being around her. She cupped his face, turning to us.

"Well let's get some horses up, and get the hell out. I'm not leaving my babies here. They've lasted more than one right outside." She said, tugging Goggles hand, and we all followed her out into the barn. It was probably for the best, if any of the left over Hades; mutants found those horses, ugh, I shiver at the thought. Harper, letting go of Goggle's hand, and we all raced to the barn, as she quickly unlocked the stables.

"Rube! You get Timber!" She said, letting the giant horse come thundering out of his stable. Lizard's eyes widened as he stared at the giant beast, who in turn looked down and sniffed his hair.

"Greg! Sorry, ya get Shade!" She hollered, and the cute, little, but sturdy black pony came trotting out. Lizard snickered lowly at the sight of the young boy getting on a pony, but I elbowed him quickly, telling him to knock it off.

"Elia, as usual you get Tex. He's been itchin' to see you again. Goggle, you get Ripple, Lizard you get Cheer and I'll ride North." She said, setting all the horses free, and mounting North. Lizard huffed angrily as Tex came pounding out of his stable towards me. A little freaked out, since this is the first time he's ever seen a live horse, Lizard pushed me behind him a little, trying to 'guard' me from Tex. Tex stopped inches from us, and stuck his nose out towards me.

"S'okay Lizard..this is Tex." I said, coming around to his side, and hopping up on the giant beast. Lizard scowled at the horse a little, sending a little glare his way. It was like he was jealous, and I couldn't help but giggle at the little though, and the fact that it took Lizard about three tries to actually mount Cheer correctly. After a whistle from Harper, we were all off. We dashed off towards the house at wind blowing speeds. I heard a scream, and I looked towards my left to see Lizard, holding onto Cheer for dear life. I giggled, causing him to send a death glare that should have killed me my way. I pulled Tex back a little, slowed him down and made him ride on next to Cheer.

"You okay?" I called over the wind. The only thing I got back was a scowl, and a facial expression that was at this point in our relationship, was clearly readable.

'Do I look fucking okay? I'm on the back of fucking dinner meat.'

I smiled, reaching out to caress his face as I ushered Tex forward, now galloping next to Ruby, whom was partially asleep on Timber. Greg seemed worried that she'd fall off.

"Don't worry Greg! Timb loves Rubes! He's not gonna let her fall." I called over the winds, causing the boy to nod in understanding. Both him and Lizard seemed to be glaring at Ruby and my horse, probably just being paranoid about Ruby being pregnant and me being a total klutz. We made it back to the house in record time, and Harper told the horses to stay in front of the house. Lizard huffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the support beam of the porch.

"Ya think they gonna stay her'?" He asked, watching as Harper huffed back, glaring at him.

"My horses are smart. They'll stay, right guys?" And with that came a collective winnies from the group of horses. Lizard snarled a little under his breath, grabbing me by the wrist and dragged me inside. Everyone was in the living room, looking solemn. Lizard and I sat down on the couch with Papa, and Cyst was sitting in an arm chair. Mama was sitting on a rocking chair, Merc in one hand, Mars in another while she slowly rocked to and fro. Big Brain was in his wheelchair as usual, sitting in between the couch arm and Mama's rocking chair. Pluto was sitting on the ground, up against the couch, and I lifted my legs and wrapped my arms around them so he'd have more room. Greg, Ruby and Harper sat on the smaller couch, and Goggle stood behind Harper, his elbows on the back of the couch, and his hands gently laid on Harper's shoulders.

Papa looked towards me, nodding his head. He looked towards us all, his dark brown eyes even darker.

"We knaw..'cept Harper 'ere..Hades an' Chameleon 're dead. Oh, by tha' way, nice to meetcha Harper." He said, nodding his head to her. Goggle's grip tightened on her shoulders a little, and a smile came on his face as Harper blushed at all the sets of eyes on her and waved shyly.

"They want war. On us..we've killed 3 of their people..Hades..Chameleon, and Piano. Great job on tha' fight Opf'elia." He side tracked once again, making me blush this time. He held his radio in his hands, tossing it between his left and his right. He looked towards Cyst, who nodded his head and slowly began counting off the remaining members of the Hades' clan.

"They don't got alotta peoples left..Th'y got: Trumpet..Grabber..Hansel..Letch..n' Stabber." He said. Lizard hummed, and I thought it over..they only had three fighters, because it was plainly obvious that Hansel wouldn't fight. We've got Lizard, Goggle, Pluto, Cyst, Papa, Greg, Harper and I.

"Then whats the big deal? It's three to eight!" I said, and Harper's grin glimmered as everyone looked at us with confused eyes.

"Elia...you forget how ta count?" Lizard asked, slowly beginning to pet my head. I shook my head, turning to look at him with big eyes.

"Trumpet, Grabber and Stabber against you, Goggle, Pluto, Cyst, Papa, Greg, Harper and I." I said, and I could have sworn I heard something snap.

"HELL NO!"

"FUCK NAH!"

Harper and I looked up at Goggle and Lizard as they hollered at the same time. What the fucks their problem.

"You not goin' no where near tha' mines!" Goggle said softly, wrapping his arms around her upper shoulders and nuzzling his face into her neck. Lizard wrapped his arms around me, tugging me into his lap.

"To dangerous.." He muttered, burying his face in my mane that I call hair. Harper and I sighed, knowing that we had to help out somehow, but we'd obviously have to be super sneaky about it. Our mismatched eyes connected, and we knew that we'd be making plans later tonight. I snuggled against Lizard's chest, when something clicked.

"Oh..uhm..Papa..when I went into the mines..Uhm..there was a baby born..I think it was Trumpet's baby, he killed the mother.." I said, and Papa nodded.

"Tha' babies and Hansal won't be a problem. When we get Hansel back we'll send 'im back to Nept'ne." He said, and I felt Lizard lift his head and glare at his father. Wait...babies?

Deja Vu. I looked up at Lizard, totally confused. He wasn't talking about Mars and Merc right?

"What babie-"

"You, Mama, Brain, Ruby, Mars, Merc and Hapra'll stay HERE." Lizard cut me off, his blue orbs hiding something. I bit my lip and nodded, now wasn't the time to fight. Harper and Ruby nodded, standing up. They motioned me to stand up, and I tried, but Lizard's arms were locked on me and I only stood up a little before I was tugged back into his lap. Harper rolled her eyes while Ruby bit her lip and looked towards Mama.

"Lizard..we're just gonna go in the kitchen..Harper and I haven't eaten today..and Rubes needs to eat something for the baby.." I said, and with that and a kiss on the cheek, he let me go. I brought my hand to my kissed cheek, blushing and all three of us scampered into the kitchen. We all sat on the kitchen counter, munching on a packet of Oreo cookies.

"So..what's the plan...?" Harper asked, breaking the cookie in half and licking the cream inside before biting into it. Weird way to eat a cookie..oh well. I nodded.

"We need to get in there. We need to do something..a distraction..something. Even though we out number them, they're dangerous.." I mumbled to myself as Ruby and Harper hummed in agreement. Ruby would have to be extra careful, seeing as she's walking, sleeping, eating, peeing and fighting for two now. We formulated our plan, and went back into the living room, where the rest of the family was finishing up on their battle plans to take over the mines. Cyst and Goggle stood up first, and Goggle motioned Harper to come with him. She hugged Ruby and me goodbye, waving bye to everyone else as Goggle and Cyst went off to their respective houses.

Mama and Papa sighed, Mama carrying herself and the twins over to the couch and snuggled into Papa's side. Big Brain huffed, wheeling himself towards the window, looking at the nights sky. I wonder if he ever misses ya know..walking..running..hunting..dismembering people and eating on his own.

Probably.

Ruby, Greg, Pluto, Lizard and I all hauled our tired asses upstairs. Good nights were mumbled, and we all fell into our rooms. I sighed, shrugging off my jacket and taking my pale blue, low converse sneakers off by stepping on the backs. I flew down on the bed, gnashing my teeth, and looking towards the clock in Lizard and my room. I sighed contently as he laid down beside me, and as always wrapping his arms around me. Even though Ruby, Harper and I would secretly be there and helping out, I couldn't help but to already begin to worry about Lizard.

"Lizard..be..careful tomorrow.." I muttered, rolling further into his warmth and nuzzling my face into his chest. He sighed, running his fingers over my back.

"Nah need ta worry..s'gonna be alright.." He muttered, tossing a gentle kiss on my for head before we both fell asleep.


	32. swallowing carbonated acid

:DD Hey guys and gals! Soo0o0o..I has to take the math regents..again...in a few daysss...  
WHICH SUCKS  
Cause..Kayte dont know math :3 I'd much rather take Lizard on in a fight then to Trig.  
Anywhos, thank you SO much for all the reviews for the last chapter :D

You all made authoress happy :3  
Oh, and again: I have a Land of the Dead fic out. Checks it out.  
As always: Read and Review :D It makes me update more often.  
OH! and uhm..kinda awkward..but uhm..someone asked me if Lizard and Ophelia are going to have the sex..  
And uhm..that is going to be a part in the story...  
So..I'm going to figure out how to make a little pole on my profile.  
and you guys can decide if you want a LEMON or not..  
Cause i've..never wrote one before

...  
I are lemon virgin :3  
And I wasn't intending on writing out..the sexual encounter..  
BUT I will if enough people vote that there should be, so hop on it bunnies (:

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER: **

It was late at night, around midnight. Harper has been sleeping over at Goggle's house in the village since the boys decided to go out and fight Hades' clan before they could make the first move. Every day, Harper and Goggle would gather all the horses up, and bring them to the barn to feed them, seeing as plenty of water was available at the village. The boys had left for the mines about an hour ago, and it was time for our plan to start springing into action.

Before they left, Goggle and Harper couldn't let go of each other. They sat on the couch in the living room, ignoring everyone else and holding on to each other for dear life. With her in his lap, his arms around her waist, his face in her neck, and her arms around his neck, they sat there for at least two hours, not even moving a muscle. Greg and Ruby stayed in the room upstairs until Papa called down for the boys to go. Same with Lizard and I, we stayed in our room.

We laid on the bed, hugging as if it was night time and we were about to go to sleep. Everything was calm, but a slight feeling of dread as he rubbed his rough hands up and down my elbows to my shoulders, and back down and up.

"Lizard..y..you'll be alright..right?" I asked childishly, clinging to him as he smiled down at me.

"Be fine.."

That was the only thing we said until Papa called him and Greg down for the fight. Lizard sat up first, dragging me up with him. We looked into each others eyes, and I began to lean slowly forward. We kissed, his lips pressing into mine, and I couldn't help but run my tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled away with a 'huh' and looked at me with wide, blue orbs.

"Wha' was that?" He asked, a Cheshire cat grin coming onto his face as he hopped up the bed and dragged me towards the door. I smirked back, poking him in the side.

"Tellin' me you didn't like it?"

All I got back was a cunning look and a devilish smirk.

"Neva' said that."

With another too-short kiss, he raced out the door after his Papa, uncle and brothers. Even though I knew that he'd be alright, I let the tears fall silently. I watched the group go towards the mines, until they were no where in sight. Around midnight, Ruby came bouncing up to me, Harper on my other side.

"Let's go." She whispered, and we slipped out the door. We rushed over towards the side of the house, where the horses were staying.

"Shhh guys, you know the plan." Harper whispered as she mounted Cheer, and Timber let out a low snort, almost as if he was whispering. I heard Harper whispering in his ear about Ruby being pregnant earlier that day, and told him that he had to be extra gentle with her now, and he seemed to understand that, as he bent down slightly, making it easier for Ruby to hop on. I slid on Tex, and we were thundering towards the mines.

"Ruby..lead tha way..You know where the back entrance to the mines is." Harper said as we slowed down, nearing the mines. We took a sharp left and went around, and at eventually we came to an opening, that was covered and hidden by thick brush. We hopped off our horses, and walked towards the back entrance of the mines. Harper grabbed the bush, and tossed it aside, and the three of us slipped into the mine.

It was extremely dark for a few minutes, and the air was stale and caused my lungs to ache a little. Eventually, lights and lanterns were littered around the walls, making the tunnels slightly visible. Thankfully, no plastic covered doorways were in sight, but a rocky looking mine shaft with multiple twists, turns and slithering shadows bounced around the hallway. I shivered, stepping along side Ruby as Harper walked behind us, looking backwards every so often. Light from the way we came in made eerie shadows of moonlight.

Harper's hand snapped out, grabbing Ruby and I by the crooks of our elbows and tugging us backwards. We both let out frightened gasps, as we stepped back. Ruby sighed, as she looked around the shadowed shaft around us, as I strained my eyes to look around.

"Harper, what the hell?" I whispered, looking around in the darkness. Harper stepped forward, looking around somewhat paranoid.

"I..could have sworn.." She started, but she was cut off by an enraged scream, and a twisted hand reached out of the darkness and slapped her clean across the face. Ruby screamed and Harper was thrown to the opposite wall of the mine shaft, and I tugged Ruby behind me. The same mutant that had impregnated that poor girl, and then took her baby and killed her somehow grew from the shadows. Harper groaned as she used the wall as support to stand up right.

"Trumpet.." Ruby barked violently, glaring at the large, bald headed, green eyed, and twisted limbed mutant. He still twitched at random intervals, and his rage showed as he snarled towards the two of us. I guess he thought that Harper was down and out. Without a moments notice, he came charging for us, punching me in the chest, and knocking me out of the way. I gasped, hitting my head against the mine shaft wall, just as Harper had. I groaned, letting out a terrified scream as I watched Trumped trip Ruby, grab her by the foot, and swing her around. He tossed her a good 10 feet, where she thankfully came down on her back instead of her stomach.

"HEY! FUCK FACE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, charging towards Trumpet. He snarled, spinning around and snatching me up into the air by my arm. I screamed in pain, but I was able to get a good hit in. Just as I reached my fist forward, putting all of my force into that punch, he twitched slightly, helping me put more force into my punch. It landed clear on his nose, breaking it and causing blood to flow all over in an explosion like blood pool.

He dropped me like I was on fire, and I scurried over to Ruby, helping her up. The backs of her legs and her elbows were skinned a little, but she was fine, and hopefully the baby wasn't too shaken up. He grabbed me once he got over the pain, and dragged me back towards him. I screamed, thrashing around against his grip on my ankle. He flipped me over, so I was looking up at him. He threw my leg to the ground, and lifted up his booted foot. Before I could even understand what he was doing, he stomped down on my chest, causing little flecks of blood to come flying out of my mouth. Harper screamed for me, seeing as all I could make was a barley heard moan, seeing as all the breath and air have been knocked out of me with his violent stomp.

I hear fevered foot steps, and I roll away just in time to avoid another stomp. I laid on my side, spitting out some blood as I watched Harper jump on Trumpet's back. She snarled violently, sounding somewhat like a bear, and I watched as blood drizzled down Trumpet's throat. Harper had somehow managed to dig her nails into his throat, and lines of blood began drizzling down. He howled in pain, and I wondered just how big this mine was. I somewhat hoped that Lizard, Pluto or anybody for that matter had heard us.

Then again I didn't. We weren't supposed to be here.

There would be no way to hide the bruises, the scrapes or the fact that I'm spitting up my own blood with a giant ass foot print on my chest.

Talk about one, two step.

She was eventually bucked off his back, and tossed against a nearby rock formation. She groaned, holding her palm to her right temple and curling into the fetal position on the dirty ground. He wrapped his dirty fingers around his neck, and crumpled down onto his knees, breathing deeply in and out. I smirked, seeing Ruby racing up behind him, lifting a heavy, lit lantern over her head, and smashing it down over Trumpet's head. He screamed, cursing out and crumpling further to the ground.

Ruby and Harper practically dissipated into the shadows, and I still couldn't move. I chose to barrel roll into the shadows to my right. I hissed, coming into contact with something freezing cold. I pawed around in the shadow, and my hand came in contact with a small handle. I picked it up, and gasped in surprise. In the shadows, hidden behind some rocks there was a small hatchet. I wheezed, barley being able to heft myself up against the jagged, cold wall.

"Harrrr.." I wheezed out, holding the hatchet against the light, making it gleam and catch Harper and Ruby's eyes. Harper rushed forward, snatching the small axe out of my hands before swaggering back towards Trumpet's form. She grabbed him by the head, turning him onto his back before straddling him. With a strangled gasp, Harper lifted the hatchet, and began taking large, hacking blows against Trumpet's face, neck and chest. After a few minutes, and Harper being now covered with blood, and brain matter, she stood up, standing over a dead Trumpet.

Ruby came from her hiding spot, and it took all my strength to just stand up, still breathing in spouts and leaning against the wall. Black splotches began coming in and out of my vision, and I heard hurried foot steps coming down the shaft, towards us. Harper turned around. Hatchet outstretched, ready to hack who or whatever was coming to pieces. Ruby screamed, grabbing ahold of Harper's arm.

"No! HANSEL! HANSEL!" She cried, making Harper drop the small axe. From the shadows, came Hansel, in all his semi-mutated glory, covered in blood and holding a small babe in his arms. His cheek bone long blond hair was covered in dried blood, and his eyes scanned the three of us quickly.

"Elia...Ruby..Goggle's lady." He greeted, cringing lightly at the end. He was slightly upset that he didn't remember Harper's name. He certainly knew who she was with though.

"Han..sel.." I wheezed out, causing him to tilt his head.

"Whats...with...the..baby.." I puffed out, holding my chest with one hand and my head with the other. Hansel, his eyes lit up with confusion and he came towards me with the baby. I was expecting the mutated baby from Trumpet, but I saw something completely different.

The baby had pale, beautiful, un-mutated skin. The baby was a boy, with..somewhat familiar looking blond hair, teal eyes and somewhat similar facial structure. I looked up at Hansel, my green and grey orbs filling up with tears.

"W-what...who..what..Han..sel?" I babbled out, and Harper lifted up the hatchet again, just in case Hansel tried to hurt me. Hansel, his gorgeous neon blue eyes blaring through mine as he placed the baby in my arms.

"I-Is..this..Trumpet's...babe?" I asked, still breathing awkwardly. Hansel shook his head, looking back down the tunnel.

"No..fight going on back ther'..Stabber...didn' want em..to get Harp..baby girl..so..'e kill'd 'er...Saved..this un.." He said, running his surprisingly clean fingers against the baby's cheek. The baby didn't look that old..maybe 6 or 7 months old.

"Tha'..is Olympus.." He said proudly his eyes shining with delight.

"Why...why..is..he..an..outsider?" I asked, my eyes still beginning to tear up. Hansel, his eyes were slanted and he stared at me as if I were crazy.

"H-he...brother. Y-You're Mama..she...he was in..er..We...went to go cut up her body...he was in there..still 'live..small...very small..Papa said he no live..but I keep him...he live..he grow big..Piano..said...'e was in yer Mama..for bout 5-6 months...miracle live.." Hansel said, his eyes lovingly staring at my baby brother. I can't believe this..Mom never told us. I mean..yeah, she was getting a little big, but our dog had just died..so I just thought she ate alot because she missed the little Spaniel.

"So..this...is...my..brother?" I wheezed out, leaning against the wall, purple and black dots begining to cloud up my vision once again.

"Olympus." Hades said, a proud smile on his face. He must have raised him. He's a cute kid, after all he's got the family genes. That sounded way to obnoxious, sorry guys. Then, my world seemed to crack as the world crashed down on my head and shoulders.

"Di..did you..call...him..Olympus?" I gasped out, somewhat from the blow, and half from the shock. Hades winced slightly, but nodded his head.

"Elia..what's wrong?" Ruby asked, looking at the new baby with wide eyes.

"Lizard..I...Piano..she..said something...about an Olympus..and...when I asked..Lizard...h-he said...Olympus wasn't someone...that I should..worry about...He..He KNEW..HE FUCKING KNEW!" I snapped, banging my head against the jagged wall. Ruby cried, jumping backwards and hiding behind Harper. She lowered the hatchet, and rested her empty hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon..lets get the fuck outta here." Haper said, taking her hand off my shoulder and spinning on her heel. Hansel nodded, and I handed him Olympus back, as gently as I could. Ruby smiled softly, and we all walked slowly out of the mine shaft, out the back opening, same as we came in. I stumbled along, clutching my chest as spasms of pain raced up my sternum and blossomed through my ribs. The horses were awaiting us, but I couldn't manage to even get up on poor Tex. I just threw one arm over the horse, and walked alongside him, and he walked slowly, keeping me up.

It was still dark outside, but the sky was slowly becoming a deep, dark gray as the morning became closer and closer. Hansel gasped, and Ruby pointed to our left. Hansel dashed out, almost literally tossing Olympus into my arms. I barley got my arm off Tex so I could wrap my arms around my baby brother. He cooed, reaching up a pale, soft, little hand to grab onto a strand of my curly, blond hair and tugged on it. It didn't hurt, it was more of a 'hey, its alright..im real' tug, and I couldn't help but let anger serge through me.

I looked to our left, to see where Ruby was pointing, and to where Hansel was standing towards, his body holding itself defensively.

A bloodied group of Jupiters were coming from the main entrance of the mines. Papa, Pluto, Goggle, Cyst, Greg, and Lizard were swaggering out of the mines, covered in blood, but none looked to seriously injured. I guess they hadn't seen us yet. I snarled lowly, and Harper called out.

"HEY! YOU'RE DEAD LIZARD! YOU TOO GOGGLE!" She called, hopping off her horse and crossing her arms over her chest. We watched as the group froze, then began running towards our group. Papa got to us first, covered in blood with a few bruises and some cuts.

"Whatcha talking about?" He asked, then turning to eye at the baby. A grin broke out on his face.

"Hansel! That the baby you been taken' care of righ'? Hades told me tha some lady hadda baby." He said, and I sighed. At least Papa didn't lie to me, he didn't even know that the outsider woman was my mother. I stumbled closer to Papa, uncovering Olympus to show to him. His eyes darkened, and he turned to Hansel.

"You knew? You didn't tell Elia?" He asked, glaring darkly down at Hansel. He shrunk back, holding up his hands.

"Told Lizard! Walkin' back with Gog'le..thought they would tell 'er...Papa...Papa wouldn't wantcha to know...had to sneak out ta even tell Lizar' an' Gog'le." Hansel spouted out, reaching out and touching my shoulder. I sighed heavily, nodding my head while holding the baby to my chest. I still couldn't breath evenly, and with every breath it felt like I was swallowing carbonated acid.

I'm just taking a wild guess and saying that drinking carbonated acid is worse than regular acid. Cause have you ever drank soda too fast then you burp out your nose? That hurts like hell, and now pretend that its mother fucking acid.

Exactly.

The rest of the group came up, looking at the four of us. Goggle stepped forward first, covered head to toe in blood and coal dust, reaching for Harper, and wrapping his arms around her, smudging the black, chalky substance on her. She hugged back for a little while, his dark-stained hands running through her bronze curls before she shoved him away.

"Wha?" He asked, looking at her with hurt, blue eyes. She glared back, nodding her head over in my direction. He looked towards me, then at the teal eyed baby in my arms before his blue eyes shot opened. Lizard came forward, covered in blood, with bruised eyes and well, just covered in bruises.

"Wha' tha' fuck! Told ya ta stay...home..." He started off angrily, then calmed down when he saw the teal eyed, blond haired baby boy clutched to my chest. He winced at my death glare, and then I looked towards Papa, refusing to look Lizard in the eyes.

"Well...we own tha mines.." Cyst said awkwardly, also covered in blood, and his head gear seemed a little dented and twisted. I could fix it most likely, but it would be a little sore for a few days.

"Hansel...how would ya like to go home..metcher real daddy, yer granddaddy, aunts, n' cousins?" Jupiter asked Hansel, a smile on his face. Hansel's grin broke out and he nodded his head enthusiastically.

"DAAAAAHHHDIEEE" I heard a shrill cry coming from my arms, and I looked down, wide eyed at Olympus. D-did he just say Daddy? Within a few seconds, he was out of my arms, and cradled in Hansel's. I smiled softly, watching the soft hearted mutant cradle my brother while rocking him back and forth, and muttering him a little song.

"Hush, hush hush..don't cry..nothings gonna hurt you...not while I'm around...nothings gonna harm you...i've got my arms around..you.." He sang softly, turning his back from us and kept rocking the little boy. I smiled, watching the cute little display, and felt a strong hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lizard, his sea blue eyes filled with worry and sadness. Well tough crap. I snatched my shoulder away, causing a wheezing cough to come from my chest.

Hands were on me almost automatically, and I heard Pluto's jumbled voice come out.

"Wha...haaaaappen...in miiness..?" Pluto slurred out, watching me with worried eyes.

"Trumpet..he..came out of no..where..Stomped..on Elia's chest." Ruby slowly stated, wrapping her arm's around Greg's blood spattered shoulders. He nodded, rubbing his face against her hair. My vision began to fade out, and someone picked me up and held me. I guessed that it was Lizard, and I sure as hell wasn't happy about that. I fought a little, but eventually I let myself snuggle into his chest, and let the blackness form around me.


	33. She'd be a model if she lived out there

:D HEY HEY HEY!

Soo0o0o0o. Thank you all for the reviews3 :3 i love chu alllll!  
I was a happy authoress when I saw all teh reviews :D

And if you haven't seen the last chapter, there is a poll for this story on my page.  
It's for the "Lemon" or a sexually graphic scene between Lizard/Ophelia.  
And I also put another choice, which is another lemon for another set of characters. (Meaning Goggle/Harper or something else.)  
And so check that poll out if you do or dont want a lemon scene.  
But you guys HAVE to know! I haveneeever done a lemon! So if I do, its gonna be..not like a porn star-Rated XXX lemon...  
...It's going to be tasteful..  
...hopefully..  
Who knows. I haven't written one before, so it might not be good (: BUT I SHALL TRY!

And check out mah land of the dead fic!  
and please read and review! (:

Oh, and im going to VA, for a few days...from the 20th to the 26th. So, there wont be any updates then. Probably the night OF the 26th most likely. Probably not on the 27th, cause my boy is taking me to some fair in Syracuse (: yay fair!

* * *

Last night..was extremely awkward. We all came home, and Mama was practically screaming her head off in joy when she saw little Olympus. She had placed him next to Mars and Merc, and even though he was a couple months older then them, they hit it off good. Olympus seemed to really like Merc, always tugging on her short, blond curls. I know Mama never mentioned it, but Merc's hair was a little...unsettling. It was a pale pale blond, almost white..and it was very stringy, as if she had been taking chemo-therapy. No one mentioned it out loud, but it was known. Ruby was afraid to brush Merc's hair..she didn't want to accidentally pull out any more hairs.

Anywho, after we set Hansel up in a spare room, Olympus was going to spend the night with me. Papa brought a rocking chair from one of the extra houses up into mine and Lizard's bedroom. Lizard sat up in bed, his back up against the head board, just watching the two of us. Olympus seemed to understand that we were somehow related, but he thought for certain that Hansel was his daddy. Well..his real daddy was dead..and I couldn't get him a better daddy out here than Hansel. Hansel said..that one of the other clan members..wanted to kill the babies, and did kill one of them..just so we wouldn't get them. I thank god that Hansel had saved my baby brother.

Lizard said nothing all night, just starred at us, a sorrowful gleam in his deep blue, silver rimmed eyes. I fell asleep in that old, back breaking creaky chair with the teal eyed baby in my arms.

And that little night, which didn't help my chest, or my back at all, is what is causing my all this pain right now. We were all walking to go see Neptune, and to give Hansel back to his family. Lizard told me a long time ago that Hansel was taken away when he was very young, his mother had been killed in the struggle for him. I cringed, laying down further on Tex's back. We had taken the horses towards the hills where Neptune and his family lives. The sun beat down on my bare shoulders, seeing as I only wore a tank top, but had tugged the straps down because it was so fucking hot. Greg and Ruby were riding Timber, and he walked slowly, ever worried about his rider's state of health. Harper and Goggle were both riding on North, and Lizard had hopped on Cheer. Mars and Merc had been tossed on Shade, seeing as how he was a pony, and they were riding him happily. Mama rode on Ripple, and Pluto, Cyst, Papa and Hansel walked along our horses. Hansel carried Olympus in his arms, cooing to him.

After a few more hours of riding, we were at the bottom of the Neptunian hills as I called them. As we were tying the horses up, Ruby slipped next to me and began whispering in my ear.

"Neptune..had a wife named Petunia..they had ten babies..: Flora, Hawkes, Civic, Venus, Vulcan, Saturn, Maia, Lares, Pan and Ares. All died 'cept Hawkes, Vulcan and Saturn. They had babies..you'll meet them. His new wife is named June." Ruby said to me as she stepped away from my side, skipping back towards Greg. I nodded, shrugging and stepping next to Harper, still refusing to look Lizard in the eyes. We came upon what looked like..a castle! A cathedral! With beautiful dimmed grey stone, with stained glass windows, and heavy oak, wooden doors. Papa shoved the doors open, and there were doors all around us.

A large man, who was tanned and had a head full of blond hair came dashing out of the door at the very end of the main room. He was wearing simple, army pants and a creamy white wife beater. Ruby giggled, holding her tummy in one hand and rushing forward.

"UNCLE NEPTUNE!" She yelped, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. I smiled, seeing Greg stiffen up before calming down. I guess he thought that her uncle would attack her? Well..why would she even run to him? Ugh...stupid boys.

"Ahh! Jupiter! Moon! Cyst!" Neptune said, walking forward and hugging Mama and Jupiter.

Moon? Huh..

"The're mah boys! Pluto, Goggle, Lizard! My little nephews! And my little girl Ruby!" He seemed very excited to see everyone, and he even gave Ruby a noogie. Damn, everyone has that one fun uncle, even out here. Neptune wasn't too mutated, like Papa. His legs looked a little twisted, and his eyes were rimmed with a dark red, like he'd been punched. Other than that, he looked totally normal. From the same door he came out of, a pretty, older woman came skipping out.

Her hair was short, barley grazing her shoulders and it was a soft, toffee color. Her dark amber eyes were wide in excitement, and she had the beginning stages of smile lines. Her cheeks were light pink, and she grinned wildly as she practically bounded forwards. She stuck her hand out towards me, her skin smooth and tanned.

"I'm June." She said, an award winning smile coming across her face. I shook her hand back. She wore what looked like a belly dancer uniform, with a cut off tank top, with spaghetti straps, and clung to her body, and ended just below her breasts. Her whole stomach, sides and back showed, and she wore slit side, low rise pants. The pants started in a v shape, dipping lowly on her hips. The pants were tight at her ankles, but billowy around the rest of her body, and from the ankle to the hip, the pants were slit from the outside, and when she moved right, flashes of legs and hips could be seen. She didn't wear any shoes, and small sequins hung from the top of her pants, and glittered against the marble floor. The top was white, along with the bottoms.

"E-Elia." I said shakily, smiling at the woman who looked to be in her late thirties. We let go, and she turned and rushed to greet the rest of the family. Neptune smiled, his chest puffed out in pride and he turned his attention

"Now..who are you too? I've been hearing about some outsiders...you must be them." He said, reaching out to Greg to shake his hand before wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I heard a low growl from behind us, and Neptune let go of me quickly.

"Woah! Little one, I guess you're with that gecko huh?" He asked, a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, of course Lizard would growl over a fudging hug.

"I'm Ophelia..but uhm..just call me Elia." I mumbled, and Greg greeted and introduced himself too. Neptune seemed pleased that we were there, and when his eyes met Hansel, his dark brown eyes widened.

"Oh...y-you..you're Hansel..I'd never forget those eyes..You're Hawkes' boy..Well c'mere! I haven't seen you since you were two years old!" Neptune said, rushing forward and hugging him, while being careful of the baby. He looked down, staring at the bouncing baby boy.

"Oh! Whose this?" He asked, poking at Olympus' cheeks. Hansel looked towards me, a smile on his face.

"Her bab' brother." He said, showing him off to his grandfather. Neptune's eyes lit up, and he turned and stampeded towards one of the doors, rapping on it loudly.

"ECHO!" He hollered, before smiling and turning back towards us.

"Hansel..your mother..Stella..was killed by Hades. He wanted some children for his clan, and he killed her just to take you..but..he didn't get your sister." He smiled as the plain, rose colored door opened up, and a small little woman came out. She must have been 4'7 or 4'8, and had twirling blond hair that fell to her ankles and neon blue eyes. She wore a belly dancer uniform, just like June, but her top was a light pink, while the side slit pants were a deep, dark rose color. Now that I think about it, this whole place looks very..Bollywood.

The main room was painted a warm white, with bright tapestries on the wall, and a multitide of couches and chairs tossed around in unorganized manners. Vases and pictures of art were srewn around, and straight ahead was a excruciatingly long hallway, where Neptune and Echo were standing. There were at least 20 different colored doors down the hall, and the end of the hall was the bright red door that Neptune and June came out from. To the left was what looked like a kitchen, which led to another room.

Hansel was only two when he was taken, so Echo must have been only one or younger. While Hansel looked to be around 20, she looked to be about 18, and as soon as she caught sight of us, she hid behind her grandfather, with a quiet little squeak.

"Echo! Go say hello to your brother!" He laughed, and the little girl slowly leaned away from Neptune. She walked forward slowly, just in case we were going to hurt her. She looked in Hansel's eyes, which were an exact reflection of hers and smiled widely, wrapping her arms around him jovially.

"Oh! Brother! I've missed you so!" She said wisely, and she sounded more like an old woman than a young girl.

"Y-you're..mah sist'r?" He asked, their neon blue eyes mirrored each others happiness as he wrapped one arm around her, the other still hanging onto Olympus. Echo looked down to him, and began making sweet, goo goo baby noises. Hansel smiled that proud smile, puffing out his chest. June skipped back to Neptune's side, wrapping her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He whistled, calling out to the rest of his kids and grandkids.

"GUYS AN' GALS! GET OUT HERE!" He called, a happy grin still on his face. All the sudden, a multitude of colorful doors opened up, and a wave of half mutated people piled out into the hall, and then into the entrance room. purple, orange, aqua, yellow, navy blue, sky blue, black, dark green, light yellow-green, silver, gold, brown, lavender and peach doors swung open like an orchestra of light filtrated colors and I watched in wonder as men wearing army fatigue pants, with different colored wife beaters came stomping out their respective doors. Girls dressed in the same belly dancers uniform, which I will now call the 'Neptunian Garb' danced and twirled out the doors, with a few children at their ankles. I noticed that ..uhm..they matched their doors?

Or did their doors match them?

I noticed as the woman from the sky blue door danced out in a light blue neptunian outfit, with a man wearing army pants and a light sky blue wife beater come out after her. Same with the other doors, the peach, the purple and so on and so on.

A man with dark blond hair and green eyes, wearing a navy blue wife beater stepped forward, watching Hansel and Echo before racing forward. He put his hands on Hansel's shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

"Hansel?" He asked, his voice deep and gravely. Hansel nodded, starring wide eyed at the man in front of him. Neptune smiled, and June smiled sweetly, snuggling further into Neptune's side.

"Hansel..sweetheart..that's your daddy.." Mama said, leaning against Jupiter with a sweet smile on her face. Hansel's smile broke out, and he wrapped his free arm around his father as his father enveloped him in a hug. Olympus made a whine of annoyance, being pressed between two people twice today, and Hansel's father laughed heartily, picking up the baby.

"Hey little guy~" Hansel's father cooed, causing the baby to giggle and point to Hansel.

"Dahdah!" He said quickly, before turning his tiny head towards me and pointing a tiny finger at me.

"Mahmah!" He smiled, giggling as everyone starred, wide eyed at the two of us. I heard Lizard snarl again, but I simply ignored him and just starred wide eyed at Olympus.

"Uhm..hum..no..see..I'm Olympus' sister..I'm Ophelia.." I said awkwardly, seeing as all of the Neptunian mutants were staring at me with wide and confused eyes. I shrunk back, and Mama grabbed my hand, tugging me into her side that wasn't occupied by Papa.

"S'kay. She's a good girl, this Elia! Tha's Hansel's daddy. Hawkes." She said, and the large, blond haired, green eyed man shook my hand. He was tanned, and it looked like he had no bottom lip. His shoulders seemed uneven, and one was just a little bit higher than the other one. He only had four fingers, seeing as he had no pinkies, but other than that he was normal. He fished around in his back pocket, and fished out an old, dented picture. He pushed it towards Hansel, but everyone caught sight.

It was a picture of a woman, Hansel's mother to be correct. She was an outsider, with natural sunshine blond hair and the same neon blue eyes, smiling warmly at the camera. Hansel looked at the picture, tears coming to his neon blues as he looked down at one of the only pictures of his mother. Hawkes clapped him on the back, understanding his pain.

"I-I 'member her.." He mumbled, leaning into his fathers warm touch.

"Welcome home." June said, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"This is your uncle Vulcan and aunt Carly." Neptune said to all of us, and two people stepped up, obviously from the peach colored door. The man wore army pants and a cream colored wife beater, same with her and her peach colored Neptunian outfit. Vulcan had skin that seemed..ashen..like he was covered in a light dusting of ash or soot, his skin was a light grey color, and his eyes were a dark, deep grey as well. He had shoulder length, pin straight and clean looking black hair that framed his face.

I couldn't help but be jealous, seeing as he had long, thick eyelashes.

The woman was a honey colored haired woman, the somewhat frizzy hair stopping just above her cheek bones in somewhat of an afro like manner. Her skin was toffee colored, and her eyes were a warm chocolate and she seemed motherly. Two young children were hidden behind her legs, both clutching the fabric of their mother's pants. They didn't come out of their parent's rooms, but out of their own: The yellow door and the aqua door. One was a little girl, her skin the same toffee color as her mother, but she seemed to have ash-like freckles along her shoulders. She wore a yellow belly dancer outfit on as well, and her straight black hair was rolled into a bun, her bangs hanging in front of her grey eyes. The other was a little boy, the spitting image of his father, ashen skin and all. Except he had his mothers chocolate brown eyes, and his black hair was a little frizzy. He wore loose, tan shorts and an aqua colored t shirt. The little girl looked to be around 4, and the boy looked to be 9.

"And their children: Vesta and Poseidon." Neptune finished for June, and the two kids hopped out from their mother's side. They seemed very shy, but very sweet.

"Saturn and Maurine, and their son Mac." Neptune introduced the three. Saturn and Maurine, in their respective dark green outfits, came out from the dark, forest green colored door. Their son came from the black door with his plain tan shorts and little black t shirt.

Saturn had neon bright orange hair, with pale blue, almost white eyes. His skin tone was a sickly white, and he was extremely tall and thin. Each bone could be seen, and he looked extremely gaunt. The grin on his face, and his arm around the tall woman next to him proved that he wasn't sick. His head was shaped oddly, but not to badly. His eyes were more..oval-ed shaped than an orb shape or almond shaped, and neon orange lashes framed his eyes. He must have been at least 7'2 or 7'3.

His wife, also an outside woman must have been at least 6'3. Her tanned skin shined, and her black, almost navy blue hair floated in waves down her back to her elbows. Her blue eyes were kind and gentle, but she wore this aurora of bad ass around her, and she held herself snuggly against the monstrously tall young man. A young boy, about 10 years old was standing next to his father, wearing a black shirt and wringing his hands like he was just caught taking cookies before dinner. His hair was a dark orange, and he had pale blue, almost white eyes. He seemed to have no deformities.

"My son's and daughters: Juno."

A large man, wearing a yellow-green wife beater. He seemed somewhat upset about us being here, but he seemed happy to see his brother and Olympus. His head was bare, he didn't even have eyebrows. His eyes were like a cat's eyes, and were yellow and formed into slits. There was an indent in his head, like a dent after someone hit him with a bat and left a divot in his head. He only had three fingers on his left hand, but his right hand was perfectly formed. Other than that, he seemed fine.

"Hera."

A woman wearing a brown dancers outfit stepped forward. Her curly brown hair was up in a bun, and her brown eyes were warm. She seemed the theatrical type, as she bowed eccentrically towards us. She did a small, somewhat twirling dance, which made Pluto clap and giggle and Goggle clap a little. Harper hissed lightly, jamming her elbow into his ribs, causing him to whine.

"Whaaa? Jus' clapping.."

"Good. Better just be clapping. Or you'll be gettin' the clap from that thing."

I covered my mouth, my laughter almost bursting out and I tried not to insult the rest of the family that we were meeting.

"Cupid and his wife Linzie. Their kids Muse and Tages."

A purple clad woman and man nodded their heads, an orange clad little girl and a sky blue clad little boy.

The woman, Linzie, had strawberry blond hair, and hazel colored eyes. Her heart shaped face was framed sweetly by her pixie cut, chopped up hair. Her high cheek bones were a light pink color, as were the tips of her ears. She looked somewhat...big. And with my eyes widening, I realized that she was pregnant. Her husband, Cupid, had pale brown hair and light brown eyes. Half of his face drooped slightly, as if he was in a horrible fire, and his arms seemed longer than they should have been.

The little girl decked out in orange was Muse, and was about 5 years old. She had dirty blond hair, and pretty, hazel eyes. Her eyes were extremely large, and her arms and legs were long and thin. She'd be a model if she lived out there..well..she does somewhat. The little boy, about 3 years old, Tages had big hazel eyes and blond hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Apollo."

A man with a silver-grey shirt raised his hand. Well..his nub. A man with red eyes and brown eyes stood before us. He didn't have his left hand, and he was missing a chunk out of the same arm. His legs were thin, and his feet stuck out at an odd angle. He smiled awkwardly, like he was slightly scared of us, and he nibbled on the bottom of his lip.

"And Hermes and his wife Chordilia, and last but not least, their son Vitus."

A man and a woman garbed in gold smiled kindly at us, a small, lavender bundle in their arms.

The man, covered in scars smiled up at us. One green eye was clearly blind, just like Merc's and the other eye was very near cited. He seemed normal, and his wife too. Her hair was curly, dark brown that reached her ankles in soft swirls. The baby in her arms bubbled his spit and smiled sweetly. His dark brown hair was just coming in, and his green eyes shined with new born joy..he could have only been a few days old, and he held what looked like a stuffed panda in his tiny tiny arms. Neptune smiled, looking at his large family, then looked towards us.

"Welcome! Everyone knows everyone. Except Goggle's little friend, Harper, Lizard's friend Ophelia, Ruby's friend Greg and Elia's baby brother, Olympus." June said happily, practically skipping around her husband. Papa smiled, nodding Hansel forward.

"Have a better life wit' yer real family boy.." Papa said, holding a teary eyed Mama against him. Hansel smiled softly, taking Olympus out of his fathers arms. He smiled sadly at the baby, and walked up to me, holding out the teal eyed baby.

"He yo' brotha.'" He said softly, his blue eyes welling up with tears as I took the baby boy. I cradled him in my arms, and Oly began whimpering as Hansel began walking away. He tugged on his tiny ear, looking up at me with teal eyes filled with tears.

"Dah...dah..." He whimpered, looking towards Hansel, whose back was to him. I looked up, and finally realized that the ceiling of the entrance room was made of stained glass. Some of the panels had pictures of the saints, and the picture right above me was the picture of the Blessed Mother. I sighed, looking up at the beautiful lady, draped in white and blue robes, and a shining golden crown.

"Alright..alright.." I mumbled to myself, causing my family to look at me like I was crazy. I sighed, leaning down and kissing Oly on the head, before holding him securely in my arms and walking forward.

"AYE! HANSEL!" I called, making him spin on his heel. I smiled, seeing as big, fat tears had begun traveling down his face. I heard Mama begin to cry lightly, and Papa hush her. I heard Ruby's almost silent 'awh..' and Greg pulling her into his chest.

"..You..kept him alive..and protected him for so long...I think...that he should stay with his daddy...he might think im his mommy, and he loves me..but he's defiantly a daddy's boy.." I said, holding out my baby brother to Hansel, who had almost doubled over in tears, taking Oly from my arms and rocking him back and forth, muttering "I love yah"'s and "'M sorry"s as the baby reached up to wipe away the tears.

"He loves you Hansel. It's what's best for him. You have real food here..and he loves you..As long as I get to visit." I smiled calmly, and then had even more air knocked out of me as Hansel's arms wrapped around me heavily. Hansel pressed his for head into my shoulder, and I could feel the tears roll down my shoulders as I patted his back with one hand, and the back of his head with the other.

"Thank..you...thank you.."

I smiled, looking back up at the panel of the Blessed Mother.

"No problem."

The rest of the time at Neptunes, maybe another two or three hours, was spend with Moon and June speaking in giggles to each other, while the rest of the guys talked in a large group. The younger girls played around, the kiddies running around our ankles. One little boy, Cupid's boy Tages if I remember correctly, had asked me to sing. He stepped on my toes, jumping on my feet and grabbing my hands and chanted "dance us! dance us!". My chest was still in a little pain from the fight before, but I pulled it together and shoved on a smile. I twirled us around, trying to remember little Disney songs from high school choir.

"Some where out there, beneath the pale moon light! Someones thinking of me...and loving me tonight." I sang out, hitting the high notes a little bit to high, but Tages didn't seem to mind. He giggled as we danced around. I heard deep chuckling, and I looked up to see some of the men looking at me and Tages. Cupid looked proud that his son was getting the most attention. Apollo smirked, turning to Lizard and said something with that creepy smirk on his face. All the sudden Lizard wasn't there anymore..he was on top of Apollo, and he was choking him. The other women didn't notice, but the boys just pulled him off Apollo, who looked a tad bit shaken up.

All a normal day.

We returned to the house later that night, Cyst having gone off to his house, and Goggle whisked Harper away back to his house. I stumbled up the stairs tiredly, rubbing my eyes. Everyone had slipped off to bed, and by the noises coming from Papa and Mama's room, no one was supposed to be up and around the house.

Ugh, old people love.

I slipped off to bed, feeling the almost always present spirit of Lizard trailing behind me. I huffed, knocking off my sandals and tugging on my hair. I laid down, curling up into a little ball, and I couldn't help but smile and snuggle into Lizard as his bare chest met my back. I sighed, feeling him wrap his arms around my waist and tug me further against him. He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder and placed his for head against the back of my head and sighed, his warm breath hitting the back of my neck.

"Didn' wanna..hurt cha..or Hans'l..he..he loves tha littl' kid. Ya..I though...ya woulda wanted tha kid back..woulda broke 'is heart..hurt cha when ya found out about 'im..didn' wan no one hurt.." Lizard said truthfully, but he seemed like he didn't want to tell me. I smiled, rubbing his arms and I was happy that he was actually telling me that he had an idea behind that chaotic, somewhat demonic mind of his.

"I love you.."

"I know..' love yah too."


	34. The old, dusky windows

3 :) WOO! So thankyou guys sooo much for reviewing! And uhmm, if the poll numbers are high..next chapter WILL be the lemon scene ;D  
But..I can't garuntee that it'll be good..because I've never written a lemon before o.o  
But I tried REALLY hard! But you're not getting it till I come back! ^.^ sorry guys!  
But you do get this chapter, and dont worry ,the next ones with lemons ;]

OH AND THIS IS NOT THE END! My cous read this and was like "is this the last chaper?"  
and it is NOT! may more chappies ahead :3

But anywhozzels. Please continue to Read and Review! :3  
And Check out mah Land of the Dead fic  
And check out teh "sex-poll" as my cousin so fondly calls it ^.^

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER :

Everything has calmed down since that trip to Neptune's...cathedral? Harper had moved back towards her house, bringing all her pony friends with her. I'd only seen her two times since then, seeing I've been sleeping, eating, sun bathing and soaking in the tub alot. My chest was getting better, and I remembered back to my first year in cross country with that homicidal coach. The whole freshman team would be sent home groaning, rubbing our sore legs and huffing to breath. To take away the pain I soaked my legs in that icy hot muscle relaxant, and the warm sun on my bare chest always faded the pain away.

Well, I couldn't naked sunbathe now. It was different then.

I'd get home, with no one home. Sitting in my backyard, my 7 foot tall, pale wooden fence and the lack of tall houses with tall windows that could look into my yard, kept me safe.

Here, nope.

If I was to do that, I could bet my sweet ass Lizard would be all over my ass. So I had to live with the next best thing.

Wearing some loose jeans and a black sports bra, I laid in the back of the house, an old towel tossed onto the sandy ground as I sizzled against the sand and sun. I sprayed on some sun block, I didn't want the tan, just the almost unbearable warmth. I smiled, running my out spread arms through the sand near me when I felt a shadow come over me. I looked up to see a teary eyed Ruby, clutching a ratty old stuffed elephant to her chest. I sat up quickly, the sun making my eyes water a little as I stood up quickly and thought the towel in my hands. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and we walked back inside.

"What's wrong Rubes?" I asked, holding open the storm door for her, letting her slip in before I. Lizard, Goggle, Cyst and Papa were off "taking care" of something, so they were going to be gone for the majority of the day. Mama and the babies were off taking a mid day nap, and Big Brain was sitting on the porch, and Greg was..sleeping still? Ugh, boys. We sat down on the living room, and I almost cried in happiness when an old episode of Spongebob came flickering on the screen.

"I'm..worried about the baby..Wha' if..Trumpet hurt the baby...or if I did when I was fightin'." She said, so upset that she messed up on her English a little bit. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her against my chest and leaning us further back against the couch.

"No no no..Rubes..I'm sure he or she is totally fine. There's no way to be completely positive.." I said, splaying my fingers across her belly. "But he or she seems find to me." I smiled softly, patting her on the head. She sniffled, curling up further against my chest, and we sat there silently, spongebob episode after endless episode. After a few empty hours, she fell asleep around 5 o'clock. Greg had come down the stairs, droopy eyed and mumbled a sleepy 'hello' towards me before flopping down on the couch next to Ruby and laying his head on her leg. Mama never came out of her room, but I heard Merc cry once for about 5 minutes, but she quieted down and nothing else was heard from upstairs.

I didn't hear anything. No wind, no wild dogs, no lizards, no bugs, no nothing.

It was a normal, calm, day with for once nothing screwy going on.

I think that's what was freaking me out.

There's something going on around here..Every few weeks or so..there's something up. I nudged Greg with my foot, seeing as Ruby needed her sleep, and Greg has been sleeping all the live long fucking day.

"Gre..hey...hey..sleepy ass..what's up?" I asked, kicking at him lightly in the cheek. He groaned, his eye lids fluttering open slightly, his almost grey, almost white eyes were blurry from sleep.

"Whaa?" He groaned out, rubbing his eye with a closed fist before snuggling his cheek back against Ruby's leg.

"What's going on?"

Greg watched me, with half opened eyes.

"What?" He asked again, looking up at me like I was crazy as he laid against Ruby's leg.

"There's something...wrong. Oh I don't know..Something doesn't feel right. Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked, sighing as I turned my head back towards the television.

"No..no Ophelia. You're not crazy. Nothing's up..just go to sleep..night will come and with it, everyone will come home." He said wisely, getting back into a comfortable position against Ruby. I sighed, nodding my head and running my fingers through the ends of her hair. I knew that Greg was right, and I let my head fall against the couch, and I closed my eyes.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Someone breathing heavily.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The sound of metal clinking against a hardwood floor.

Drip.

Drip.

Someone watching over me.

Someones watching over me.

The sound of three people crying softly, and two babies wailing were what made my eyes slam open.

Everyone, and I mean everyone (excluding Harper) was around the living room, just..watching me sleep.

Creepy..but that's happened before.

I looked towards Mama, seeing her crying somewhat silently, small choked sobs broke out of her every so often as she tried to hold back the two hollering babies. Merc was crying harshly, pressing against her mother's hold and trying to get over to me. Mars was completely loosing his cool. He was positively screaming, his little lungs screeching out the loudest scream I've ever heard anyone cry out. Big, fat tears were dribbling down his face, and he shook his head from side to side as his body made seizure like motions. Both his little arms were stretched out to me.

Ruby was sobbing into Greg's chest, clutching to him like her life was being sucked out of her and he was her only anchor. Cyst stood on one side of Mama, Papa on the other. Both of them looked stone faced, and they looked at me with blank, brown and blue eyes. Big Brain was seated near by, a smirk slowly coming onto his face. Greg seemed emotionless, and Goggle stood by, his head held down, and his black, bowler hat covering his blue orbs. Pluto was kneeling by the couch, tears pouring out of his eyes.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

I looked up, and saw the bloodied figure in front of me. How I didn't notice him at first, I'll never know.

Lizard, my Lizard stood before me. Covered from head to toe in blood that wasn't his own, but somehow..it seemed right. He appeared to me as an angel, an air of grace and nobility floated around him. Just like an angel.

An angel of death.

His sea blue orbs pierced me, and I couldn't help but notice the pain lidded behind those gorgeous blue orbs. His mangled lips opened, and what was slipped out broke my heart.

"Get out."

I looked up, my eyes widening and welling up with tears.

"W-what?"

Papa nods to Pluto, who stood up, stomping up the stairs angrily. I turned towards him, and watched his form go up the stairs.

"Plu-..PLUTO?" I called, turning around on the couch, but Lizard grabbed my shoulder, spinning me back around.

"W-what's going on? Lizard?" I asked, looking up at him. He froze for a minute, but kept his steady glare on me. I heard Pluto coming back down the steps, and Papa came forward, yanking me off the couch by my arm. I dug my heels into the floor as he pulled me up, but Lizard grabbed me by the back of my neck, yanking me out of Papa's grasp and he slammed me out of the door, and just like before, he tossed me off of the porch. I looked up, seeing Lizard, Papa and Pluto, who was carrying a bag were standing in the doorway.

"Papa?"

Papa didn't say anything, his dark eyes held nothing. Same with Lizard, and his body seemed strangely stiff. Pluto was the only one who showed emotion, and those were anger and sadness. I recognized lights, and I turned to my right, where an old, older than I was, car was on with its lights. What the fuck was this? I looked up to the three men, confusion clearly written on my face.

"What? Papa? What's going on?..Lizard!" I called, knowing full well that they could hear me! I watched as Pluto, this mystery bag in one hand, his hulking axe in the other, huffed over towards the car, opening the driver's door and tossing the bag into the passenger seat. He left the door open, coming back towards me. He grabbed me by my shoulder, making me cry out in pain as he yanked me up.

"What's going on?" I demanded, twisting and turning in Pluto's grasp. No one said anything, and Pluto tossed me into the driver's seat of the car, slamming it shut. The old, dusky windows were rolled down. The keys were already in the ignition, and the car was pointed back towards the high way. It finally clicked.

They wanted me gone.

They wanted me to leave.

Lizard wanted me to leave.

I turned towards the porch, and I was shocked to see that no one was there. I put my hands on the wheel, and leaned forward, leering at the porch. Maybe this was all just a sick joke. A gigantic slam crashed against one of the back windows of the car, and I screamed as the glass of the backseat window shattered around. I watched with wide, tearing greys and greens as I watched as Pluto take his axe out of the window. I screamed again when I looked towards my left, and Lizard was standing by the opened window.

He lent down, his form still bloody, and his eyes cold. He pursed his lips, and I thought that he was going to kiss me. Instead words came out of his mouth.

"Leave."

With that, he ripped his spike strip off and slammed into the car, one spike even stabbed through the metal, grazing my leg. I screamed, unconsciously slamming on the gas and practically spinning out of the sand. This car was hella old, but it drove fast. I looked into the ratty, old mirror, and watched as all three stepped back into the door. Lizard was last, his shoulders low and his shoulders and whole body stiff. I sobbed, holding my hand over my mouth as I zoomed down the road.

I went past Jeb's and past Harper's in no time at all, and I almost crashed, as I zipped open the bag that Pluto tossed in here. I sobbed harder, seeing as it was filled with money, and a few articles of clothes. More than enough for gas, food and hotels along the way. Fuck that.

I wanted to go two places right now.

One was home. Back there.

The other was home-home...back in Florida.

They had Pluto wail that maniac axe at me, and Lizard even hurt me. As the car moved from sand, to somewhat bumpy pavement, I looked down at the leg that was scratched by the spikes going through the door. Right below my kneecap, was a thin line, and a few drops of blood were drizzling down my leg. I sobbed harder, driving with one hand while the other clasped my right shoulder. After all this time, my tattoo was still there, it never left me, never even faded.

I thought of Jude and cried harder as I saw lights of fellow cars pass me and drive around. I couldn't help but smile, even though my heart was being torn out. It had only been about 2 hours, and I already missed everyone. I craved Lizard, and my heart pounded in my chest, and it took everything in me to make myself drive the car. Driving through Texas sucked, even at night it was humid as hell and hot. The air conditioner on this car was dead, so I had no choice but to roll down all the windows. It made people less suspicious of my broken window, and thankfully Pluto had made a clean break, so there was no left over glass and it looked as if I'd just rolled the window down. I don't know how badly Lizard damaged the side, but I hoped it wasn't to suspicious.

I cringed whenever I saw a nearby car passenger or driver look towards my car. I couldn't tell if it was because this car was a dinosaur, the holes from Lizard, or the fact that I was completely losing my mind. It had taken us a few days to get here, but then again we would stop every night at 7, and wouldn't leave the hotel until 12 the next morning. Sometimes even later if we checked out the towns we passed through.

I drove through Texas with no problem at all, and I had to stop for gas right as I exited the Texas, and was about to go into Louisiana. I pulled up at the old gas pump, went inside and ignored the curious stares of all the patrons and payed the man enough to fuel my car, which wasn't alot surprisingly. I went back on the road, and I knew I'd be home soon. I cried silently as I drove though the bayou state, and the damp smell of water and swamps calmed me down. I grew up around the wetlands in Florida, and the smell of old, murky water, and the almost prehistoric forests calmed my tortured soul. I cried every time I saw the littlest water gecko or little lizard that I passed by, and I couldn't help it.

I could barley see where I was going through my tears, but I didn't pull over. I couldn't. I just wanted to go home, where I knew that no one would be waiting for me. Jude if he was off hours, but I don't think he would want to go home himself. To quiet.

I drove a bit through Mississippi, before finally hitting the edge of my beautiful home. The palm trees seemed to wave at me, and the sun was already going down. I sighed, seeing as I got here around 8 o'clock, but it seems that Lizard only kicked me out moments ago..when in reality..it was around 6 o'clock last night. I have no clue how fast I got here, even though there wasn't much traffic. I pulled through Florida, making my way to Clearwater. I burst out crying when I began to notice street signs and places. A sign welcomed me to Sarasota.

I remember that resturant..where my first date was..

I remember that movie store..where daddy always brought me on Thursdays..

That grocery store, where mom and I always ripped the list in half and raced to see who could get all the stuff first.

The park where Maine and I would go to get away from the high expectations.

The firehouse..

The hospital..

I cried as I finally saw our house.

I pulled into the drive way, swinging the door open and stumbling towards the door. I saw Jude's red Buick in the drive way, and I began banging on the door. I heard muffled footsteps, and Jude, green eyes shining when he saw me.

"Ophelia?" He asked, taking me into his arms, and dragging me into the house. I sobbed against his chest, clutching at his shirt.

"T-they told...me..to...he told me..leave.." I sobbed brokenly into his chest, and he cooed at me, rocking us back and forth in the front room. I breathed in deeply, smelling his cologne and the smell of the hospital, and the smell of my home. I looked up, teary eyed, and saw that Jude hadn't changed a thing. I grabbed his hand, stepping up the stairs and going into Mom's and Dad's room, and through myself down onto the bed with heart broken sobs. Jude plopped himself down next to me, running his fingers through my obnoxiously long curls. They fell to almost my elbows, and I cried harder when I remembered that I was supposed to ask Mama to cut it again.

"Sh...here..here...c'mon..take a shower...I'..I'll make some dinner.." He said, helping my sobbing, sorry as up and we ambled towards the bathroom. I was left alone again, and I turned the nozzle for the shower, waiting and grabbing a towel while the water heated up. I stripped myself of clothes, which still smelled like the Test Village. I sobbed, stepping into the rain of water, and opened up the shampoo on the wall hanger. I smelt the familiar smell of french vanilla and lavender as I hurriedly pushed it through my long hair. I let some more tears fall, and my eyes throbbed so badly. I washed the rest of my body, and stumbled out of the marble floored room.

I fumbled down the hall, holding onto the right wall for support as I stumbled into my room. I sighed, using the towel around my body to pat my face, and pat the tears off. I sighed, looking at the pale teal walls, and the single bed in the middle of the room, and the large, sitting window in the corner. I walked slowly, in almost a dream like state towards the California style closet, sliding open the mirrored doors. I pulled out a pair of sea foam green sweatpants, and a bright purple tank top. I slid them on, along with a fresh pair of panties and a bra, before slowly making my way down the stairs. I smelt tomatoes from the kitchen, and I couldn't help but let my mind wander as I made my way to the kitchen.

Where were they now?

Were they all going to sleep, like they usually do?

Can Ruby sleep?

Did someone read Mars his bed time story?

Did the person read the story the way he LIKES?

Did anyone brush Merc's hair?

Did anyone tell them that they were loved?

Is Lizard able to sleep?

The last question made me sniffle, but I just couldn't cry anymore. I sat my sobbing ass down on the counter, watching my brother cutting some cheese and laying it over the tomatoes and pasta. I cringed lightly, knowing I didn't want to eat anything, especially nothing that looks..red. I sighed a little as I was given a bowl of tomatoes and pasta and a fork. I took a bite, the taste was something that I sorely missed and I felt like a horrid bitch for enjoying food when all they had is some gas station food and..flesh.

"So..you alright?" He asked, looking towards my cut leg. I'd thrown on a few band aids, but I didn't have the heart to really clean it out or wrap it up.

"Hm..I miss them.." I said, after taking a few more bites of food, but then I placed the still filled bowl next to me on the counter. He smiled softly, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know...they wanted you to leave..so you said..what were you supposed to do? Stay? They would have killed you..." He mumbled off.

"They would have buried you in some half assed, wooden box and thrown you into the sand." He muttered, turning to look towards the window, which was flowing with new born moon beams.

"Eternity in a wooden case." I smirked, looking towards the clock, and saw that is was ridiculously late.

"One by one we bite the dust. Kick the bucket and begin to rust. Give up the ghost when your numbers up. We all fall down." I sang lowly to myself, hopping up and off the counter. Jude looked at me, with wide and confused eyes. I hugged him while I was still humming the creepily morbid, but somehow happy tune, and then turned and went back up the stairs to my room, still singing.

"Ashes to ashes, bones to paste. You'll wither away in your resting place. Eternity in a wooden case. We all fall down." I whispered morbidly, stepping into my bedroom and closing the door behind me. I turned on the television, and slipped into bed, turning the lights off. I sat there, watching a new looking episode of CSI: New York, and trying to forget. Jude's right..what am I supposed to do? They wanted me gone...hell..they even gave me a get away car..

They didn't want me anymore.

The mere thought made tears come to my eyes.

They were going to kill me if I stayed.

What..am I going to do now? Go back to life..like nothing was wrong? Well tough shit...because I have the feeling...this hollow feeling in my chest..like nothing mattered anymore. It hit me.

I didn't just miss him.

I needed him.

I loved him.

And as melodramatic as it sounded..I couldn't live without him.

I jumped up from the bed, flicking on the lights, and quickly sliding open the glass doors of my closet. I grabbed the two, large black rolling suit cases and tossed them on the floor. I started ripping clothes out of the drawers, and off hangers and stuffing them all into one bag. One bag was filled to the brim with all my clothes, and I had to stomp on it, and then lay on it for it to zipper, but it was still a tight fit. In the next overly large bag, I stuffed a few pairs of shoes, and some pictures, and other stuff that was important to me. I opened my door quietly, and snuck into the bathroom. I tossed all my toiletries into the bag, and went back to my room. I tossed on a pair of converse sneakers, and shoved on a black velvet jacket. I jammed on a black ski hat and hefted both suitcases up. I looked around the room one last time, and towards the TV. I smiled, seeing the CSI: NY M.E, Dr. Hammerback, talking about broken heart syndrome.

I smiled, dragging the suitcases out of the room and flicking off the lights, and closing the door. I quietly dragged the bags down the stairs, the thumps on each stair was loud and made me cringe. When I got to the base of the stairs, Jude was already standing here. A sad, sad smile on his face, and the keys to the beat up, old car in his hands.

"Glad I gave you the idea...Good luck baby sis.." He said, grabbing one suit case from me, and dragging it outside. He tossed it in the backseat, and took the other case from me and tossed it on top of that one.

"...I hope it works out...I have this feeling..like..I don't know Judas..I sound...so dumb..so...this isn't me.." I said, looking towards the moon. Jude smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and planting a kiss on my cheek. I smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I know..that's how you feel when you're in love. Now get the hell outta here." He smiled, shoving me towards the car and tossing the keys my way. I barley caught them, making him burst out laughing as I erupted in giggles. He smiled, and dug around in the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small, cloth bag. I caught it, and I felt what it was through the material. I looked up at him, with wide eyes, and his green eyes turned serious.

"If...It doesn't turn out like I hope..go out on your own terms.." He said gravely, and I nodded. I couldn't help it as I rushed forward, wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheek one last time. We smiled at each other as I turned on my heel and made my way towards the car. I sat in the front seat, turning the key into the ignition and slowly backing away from the house. Jude smiled, waving his hands above his head. I honked the car horn as I drove away.

I drove straight out of Florida, and drove through Mississippi, through Louisiana. Made my way towards Texas.


	35. making me see galaxies

**Thanks for all teh reviews mah lovers :D  
Just came back from my little vaycaayy~ AND came back from the NY state fair. :D TWAS AMAZING! I gots a Freddy Krueger hat :3 butt...the dude spelled it KRUGER..but whos gonna notice? It's totally AWESOME otherwise :3  
But yes! Sorry it took so long! AND HERES YOUR LEMON! and if you guys dont like it, oh well, CAUSE I TRIED SO HARD! **

**So read y review! (: i love you guuysss **

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I sighed, wiping off my sweat ridden for head and kept on driving forward. The only plus of driving away in the night is the fact that its not 100 billion degrees out. I was still wearing my sweat pants and tank top, but I ripped my jacket off already, seeing that my insides were freaking roasting. And the metal can of the car was cooking me as the hot, New Mexican sun beat down on the old beat up car. I was in a hurry to get back to the Test Village, and I had pulled over at a gas station to take a drink, pee and gas up this old hunker, whom I had named Mable.

I practically chucked myself back into Mable, and slammed my foot down onto the pedal, zooming quickly out of the gas station, earning myself a few honks from incoming cars. I flipped them off, pressing the pedal to the floor and gunned it.

I smiled, my eyes still a little red and puffy, but the gleam was back in them, and I could feel the sun catch in the green and grey orbs as I zoomed down the almost nonexistent road. I smiled as the wind from the opened window blew in cold air and specks of sand. There was a pretty good chance that the sand might blind me, but I was to happily nervous to care. Happiness swelled in me at the thought of seeing them all again...even if I've only been gone..about..3-4 days if you count all the hours up correctly. If this went right..hopefully..if they really wanted me gone..maybe they'd change their minds. If not, I grabbed at the cloth bag Jude gave me, which was laying on the seat next to me. If not, I'd go on my terms.

I pulled off the highway, turning back onto that all to familiar desolate road, and I started crying again when I saw the familiar pastel grey and yellow house with the barn. I yearned to stop and see her, but I knew that I had to do this first. I rolled past Jeb's, who was sitting outside, near the pumps, smoking a new, fat cigar. I jovially honked the horn and waved, causing his furry eyebrows to shoot up, his eyes to widen and to drop the cigar right out of his hand and into the sand. He cursed, reaching down to wipe off the now sandy fat smoke.

"Sorry!" I called out, turning my attention back towards the road. I took the weaving roads, around and somewhat through the mines, the marks from my get away still fresh in the sand. I held by breath as I saw the first few houses from the Test Village. I began to bite my bottom lip, and began to bite my cuticles (Which is a very disgusting habit, which I've always had ^.^). My nerves were almost shot, but I had to keep my cool. I pulled up to the main house, and everything was quiet. I shut off the rather loud engine, and I wondered if any one was home..

I'm pretty sure Goggle was going to stick around a few more days till he had to go back to the hills..but I wasn't sure. I opened my door, picking up my little cloth bag and holding it firmly in my hand. I stood there, slamming the door shut and just stared at the house. This could be the last time I looked at this house. I scoffed, a smile forming on my face. I thought that same thought when they tossed me out, and look where I am now...right back here.

I walked forward, beginning to untie the knots on the little cloth bag, just in case everything went south quickly. The wooden door was opened, but the screen door was shut. I didn't bother to knock, which as I think back now..was extremely rude on my part. I slammed into the living room, my eyes wide and wild as I looked at everyone, and everyone, just my luck, was in the living room. Papa, Mama, Cyst, Pluto, Lizard, Mars, Merc, Ruby, Greg, Harper, Goggle and Big Brain all turned to look at me with big eyes. I clutched the cool metal inside the cloth bag, looking from each person to the next in the room.

Mama looked towards me, clutching Mars and Merc to her chest with big tears in her eyes and a gigantic smile on her face. Merc was crying a little, reaching for me and Mars was struggling to get to me with a big smile on his face. I noticed that Mama's eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks looked pale, but just because Mama missed me didn't necesarily mean that I was safe. She technically saved me the first time, and It's only a chance that she could save me again.

Papa, Pluto, Greg and Ruby looked towards me, their eyes wide with tears shining in their orbs. Pluto smiled widely, showing off his lack of teeth, but that smile never looked more beautiful to me. Papa smiled, and his eyes looked tired, with small, dark circles underneath. I grimaced slightly when I looked at Ruby, who smiled knowingly back at me. Her hair was an absolute mess, a hedge of turns and tangles that would be a hurricane hair-do. It would take alot of brushing, and maybe even taking off a few inches of hair would fix. Her face was extremely pale, and her eyes had the darkest under eye circles that I'd ever seen on anybody.

Even though I know that the gleam in my eyes had come back, I also knew that I was modeling some eye luggage too. I remember driving here, looking in the mirror and literally cringing away. If this kept up, no one would be afraid of us, because we looked like damn pandas.

Goggle and Cyst watched me with wide eyes and open mouths, like I was a ghost. I bit my lip, hoping that like always, Goggle had my back. Harper stood by him, their hands entwined together as tears streamed down her face and she smiled up at Goggle. He twitched and shook his head a little, before smiling at me, and turning to smile down at Harper. I looked towards Lizard, trying to keep the tears from falling, and I almost dropped my cloth bag.

His eyes, rimmed by circles darker than Ruby's, with the whites of his eyes were red. He looked up at me, with wide, ocean crystal blue eyes wide in surprise. He looked like Jesus just gave him a hi five. Well..I don't think Lizard knows what a hi five is...I also doubt that out of ALL people..Jesus would pick Lizard.

But I digress.

Big Brain scowled at me from across the room, his tired arms gripping the arms of the wheelchair. I heard creaking, and I turned from Big Brain to see that Papa and Lizard had gotten up from their seats. I hardened my stares at them, pulling my Daddy's old, tiny handgun revolver from the tiny, cloth bag. Everyone froze, turning their wide, darkened eyes towards me. Papa stepped slightly to the side, but Lizard stepped forward a little bit. I clutched the tiny gun harder, scanning around the room, and felt tears coming to my eyes.

"I..I want to stay here! I cant go home! The house..its...a casket..no ones there...Jude works..and its quiet..no laughter..no sweet words..no family...but.."

I started, a few crystal tears came streaming down my face.

"but..if you don't want me here..i-if you're going to kill me...i wont let you.." I said darkly, raising the small gun to my temple.

"I'll kill myself before you get the chance." I growled out, looking at Lizard's terrified blue eyes. I froze, looking in his bright eyes, and I knew he didn't want me to do this. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye when I spun to see a little Ruby, with a tiny baby bump came scurrying up to me, wrapping her thin but strong arms around my waist and stuffing her face into my stomach.

"NO! NO! NO! TEST! TEST! 'S TEST! PAPA 'N BIG BRAIN WANT TO SEE IF YA COME BACK!" Ruby sobbed, screwing up her English a little bit, and clutching at my waist. I dropped the gun, looking around the room of smiling mutants. Except Big Brain.

Asshole.

I wrapped my arms around the little pregnant girl, crying softly into her hair, and I sniffled as I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders, patting my head. I looked up, teary eyed, to see Papa patting me on the head. I smiled, standing up and hugging Papa back, and I began to run around the room, hugging everyone I saw. I even hugged Big Brain, which made his grimace drop and his cold, angry looking eyes widen. There was a time where I remember him being SOMEWHAT polite to me, maybe even a little friendly.

I turned to Lizard, seeing as I haven't hugged him yet. I felt a little betrayed, I mean this was pretty much a trick to see if I would come back or not. I shuddered, thinking about what would have happened if I'd just stayed home. I would have broken Mama's and Lizard's hearts, I knew that looking into his eyes. They were a dark dark blue, with that infamous silver ring spiraling around in his orbs. I walked forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, as his arms went around my waist. I forgot about everyone else who was there, and lent in, pressing my lips against his. He sighed, and I opened my mouth a little to bite his bottom lip softly. I felt a bright pink blush come across my face as I heard something that sounded between a moan and a growl come from his chest, and I could feel the vibrations from the noise, seeing as I was pressed up against him. I pulled away, keeping my arms around him, but my blush darkened as I heard Pluto's laugh.

Awkward.

I pulled away from Lizard, biting my own bottom lip, which still tasted faintly of him, as he glared at the rest of his family. Harper was smiling, her arm in the crook of Goggle's elbow, and she looked up, nudging her hip against his. He looked down at her, pale blue eyes bright, and he nodded his head, heading towards the front door.

"Goin' home. See ya. Nice ta have ya back Elias." Goggle called, and Harper turned to wink at me, making my blush even worse. I guessed that they were going back to Goggle's house, and I heard Papa clear his throat.

"Gonna show 'er boy?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Lizard practically exploded with brightness, and he nodded, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the house. I giggled, running right behind him and squeezing his hand in mine.

"Lights?" I asked, but I guessed not as we ran towards a house that I've seen before, but I've never thought to explore. We stopped in front of the house, which was only about 3 houses away from the main house. It was a two story, pale blue house, that looked homey and warm. It had a porch just like the main house, and had a screen door, and a wood door behind that. The windows were framed with white, and a large window sat on the top floor, and it looked like one of those sitting windows, just like the one I have at my house back in Florida. Lizard smiled, looking up at the house with a proud smile on his face. The house looked like it had been tidied up, and looked the best it could for being a house in the Test Village.

"What is this?" I asked, a large grin sliding across my face.

"House." Lizard said, a smirk gracing his features as he stepped up the stairs to the porch. I snorted, squeezing his hand a little harder. He opened up the doors, entering and then holding the doors open for me. He closed the screen storm door behind me, and left the wooden door open. The inside of the house was larger than I expected. I walked into a room with three, rather large, pine green leather couches. A small television was placed in front of them on a wooden stand. There was a flight of stairs to the left, and what looked like a kitchen/dining room towards the right. A soft light came from the kitchen, and from here I could see the soft, white tiled floors and light pink wallpaper that was adorned with pastel yellow flowers.

The hardwood floors underneath my feet were hard and stable, and I was happily surprised when I saw that the stairs were carpeted, along with the upstairs. Lizard dragged me up the carpeted stairs, which the carpet was a light brown color, and the top of the stairs led to a long hallway. To the right of the hallway, looked to be four rooms, and to the left, it looked like three rooms. Lizard smiled, dragging me towards the right, and into what I assumed was the largest bedroom in the house. The walls were a light green, a white-green, with a large, while blanketed bed in the middle. There were two large, white wooden dressers on on side of the room, and a closet against the other wall. Near the bed, was a large seated window, and I felt memories from my old home coarse through me. I turned to Lizard, who had let go of my hand and was leaning against the door post, smiling at me with his arms across his chest.

"What is this place?" I asked, smiling and spinning around in a circle.

"Home."

"Home?" I asked, stopping my erratic spinning, and blinked a few times to get rid of the double vision.

"' Cleaned this place 'up..thoug'..yah woul' stay...'ere...with ..me'" Lizard said, then mumbled lowly, swiping his foot against the light brown carpet, like a shy little kid. I smiled, feeling another blush cross my cheeks as I stepped closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck again, pressing my lips to his cheek this time.

"Of course." I managed to sqeek out. He smiled, his eyes bright and beautiful blue.

"Good...already moved yer stuff in 'ere 'nyways.." He said, nodding towards the closet. I laughed, still holding onto him and he joined. He stopped laughing all the sudden, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I was in mid laugh, so he caught me with my mouth somewhat opened, and before I knew it, he let himself in. I yelped, feeling his teeth on my lip like I had done to him before, and he licked the inside of my cheek. I gasped, unconsciously opening my mouth wider for him as we tilted our heads to get closer. I closed my eyes, pushing my body closer to his, and he wrapped one arm around my waist, and tangling the long, elegant fingers of his other hands through my twirling blond hair. I copied him, and licked the inside of his cheek, and he pushed off of the door post, and we stood in the middle of the room.

I faintly heard him kick the door closed with the heel of his foot, before turning his full attention back to me. I silently thanked god that we were in this new house, our house I supposed, and that no one could see this. The sound of 'our house' sent odd chills up my spine, but somehow, they were welcomed. I couldn't really think of much in those moments, just the fact that it was happening, as was something else. He tugged me even closer to him, fully pressed against him, our knees bumped together, and I felt the blush come to my face at my klutziness. I felt him smile against my lips, and poke at my tongue with his in somewhat of a mocking gesture. I growled lightly, jabbing my tongue into his mouth, and my eyes shot open and wide as a loud groan came from him. His eyes were still closed, and he still pressed closer. I slowly eased back into it, one of my hands playing with the longer strands of his greying-blond hair.

He pulled away, and I felt a fresh, but warm puff of air come from his lips to my cheek. I smiled softly, my eyes still shut as I waited for him to choose when to stop the embrace. My eyes shot open again, and my jaw dropped open and dangled a little as I felt him press his lips where my jaw met my throat, right near my ear. I sucked in a quick breath as he kissed down the length of my neck, coming to where my tank top strap was. I was still a little finicky, but I was slowly calming down a little, relaxing against him. I felt warmed fingers against my collar bone and I didn't gasp this time when he tugged one strap off my shoulder, so it dangled right on my arm. I bit my lip, letting out a little whine, and a little bit of fear dripped in my stomach as I felt him gently sink his teeth into the skin where the strap once was.

He seemed to notice that I froze a little at the love bite, and he licked where he bit, and continued kissing my shoulder, and kissed across my collar, all the way to my other shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter, unconsciously pulling our lower bodies closer together as he began to suck where my neck met my collar bone. I moaned softly, my eyes wide and looking down at him. He glanced up at me once, mischief warm and loving in his eyes as he kept sucking on my neck, and flicked the other strap off my shoulder. I moved my head to the side, giving him better access to my neck as my arms tightened around his waist. He tugged lightly on my hair, my eyes sliding over to him as he stopped doing an Edward Cullen on my neck. The bruise was very noticeable, and was a nice, thick, angry red color.

I thought it would end there, but secretly I didn't want it too, and apparently neither did he. His lips were back on mine, and I felt his hand leave my hair, and both hands were fluttering against my sides, causing me to giggle a little, and open my mouth open for him again. Those fingers then went to the bottom of my tank top, and they didn't rip it off, but they snuck themselves in, and were lightly rubbing on the skin of my hips and lower stomach, and I moaned again, moving closer to the massage-like touch. I was getting a little annoyed with his somewhat innocent poking and prodding at my stomach, and I let my hands wander, down to grab his behind.

I heard him let out what sounded like a mix of a groan and a confused little yelp as he cut our kiss off to look back and down at his rear, where my hands rested. I smiled sheepishly at him, having no desire to take my hands off his ass as he shot me a lustful and somewhat mischievous look and all the sudden, my tank top was off, and I was left in my black, push up bra. I squeaked, jumping away from him a little, covering my chest somewhat with one hand, my other moved from his behind to his hip. He smirked, stepping closer towards me, and I couldn't back away now.

I wasn't going to let him win.

I pressed my lips to his firmly, catching him off guard a little. He wasn't used to a girl freely kissing him just yet, go figure. I reached up, tugging off his vest halfway, running my hand down the scarred, somewhat sun burnt, and twisted muscle of the naked part of his chest. The other side of his chest was hidden by the vest, and I ripped it off, tossing it to the ground about a foot from us. He pressed his lips against mine hard, moaning against me, and wrapping his tongue around mine as I let my hands rest on his chest. I noticed that one side of his chest was sunken in a little bit. I pulled away from the kiss quickly, pushing my head down to bite him hard on the collar bone. I heard him take in a quick gust of air, and I don't know how, but suddenly we were on the large, white blanketed bed, with Lizard looming over me. He ground his hips against mine, and I gasped again, becoming faintly aware of where this was going.

And I felt like nothing was stopping me.

I through one leg around his waist, the other laying limply on the bed as I ground my hips back into his, causing his breath to catch in his throat. I felt his hand go up my somewhat bare back, and I flushed when he began to fumble with the clasp of my bra. The look of complete concentration on his face was priceless, and I couldn't help but smile softly at the man. Just as I was about to ask if he wanted help, I heard the satisfying click, and the sound of clothing being tossed across the room. I blushed, holding onto his shoulders tightly as I laid half naked before him. I grimaced slightly, thinking about how he's probably raped girls with bigger boobs and better bodies than I have. I felt him start to kiss my neck, traveling down my neck and once again, against my shoulder. I took in a deep breath, biting my bottom lip as I felt his fingers ghost across my chest, grabbing ahold of one of my breasts, and even though my eyes were closed, I could tell he was looking straight into me. I ran my fingers through his hair as I moaned, feeling him gently paw around on my chest, placing chaste kisses here and there like this was nothing.

While one hand was toying with one breast, and he was kissing lower on my chest, his other arm wrapped around my waist. One hand was running through his hair, while the other was still in a death grip on his shoulder, and I couldn't help but let out a little whining moan as I felt his lips meet one of my nipples.

"Ah..L-Lizard.." I bit out, throwing my head back, only to have it press against the bed. His arm unwrapped itself from my waist, and went to the top of my ribcage, and ran down my side, until it met with my hip, and the black band of elastic on my underwear. He tugged on the band lightly, pulling it down a few inches, and I took the hint, bending my back end up a little bit so he could tug them off. My hips knocked into his again, and I groaned, seeing as I was practically naked and his pants seemed..oddly tight. I fully realized that I was just laying there under Lizard, wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and my skin. I flushed, looking up towards the ocean blue eyes filled with lust. He looked down n at me, placing his hands on my hips, and rolling his fingers and palms around the flattened area. I reached out, running my fingers over his lower stomach, just barely tapping on the button of his light brown pants. He groaned, and his hips flicked forward on instinct.

"Lizard.." I moaned softly, seeing as I had leaned up to try to unbutton his pants, he began to trail his fingers on the tops and insides of my thighs. I shivered happily, my spine being shocked at the feeling of his fingers running along the soft, unburnt skin, and I could practically feel his fingerprints on my skin. I finally unbuttoned his pants, and I jumped back, a bit startled. I should have guessed that Lizard went commando, but in the waves of mind stopping passion, I guess I just forgot. I was alright with taking his pants off..I mean I thought he had on boxers or something...like one last gate to take down. That gate was tossed aside, and I felt a tad awkward as I left his pants hanging from his thighs. He didn't seem to notice, still staring at me with those blue and silver ringed orbs. I flushed, my back arching as I felt him trail his fingers higher, and tugging on the edge of my underwear.

"L-Lizard." I said, as he somehow kicked himself out of his pants, and crawled back on top of me in one fluid, almost glass like motion. I didn't have time to put a sentence in, when suddenly, his hand was in my underwear, reaching lower. I gasped, jumping lightly at his touch, his fingers still warm, but that only could calm me somewhat. I whimpered, feeling him run his fingers right above my core, taunting me almost as he starred down at me with dark, blue-silver love-lust eyes. I blinked up at him, feeling my eyes rolling into my head as he twirled his fingers around, still teasing me before he penetrated anything. I gasped, taking one hand and digging it into his shoulder, the other wrapping around his member, and pressing my lips to his. I arched my back the same time as he jerked his hips forwards.

"Oh..Ophelia.." He groaned, tapping a single finger over my core, making me whine and wither underneath him.

"Lizard! S-stop! Tea-aaaahsing me!" I whimpered out pitifully, and I saw the semi-sadistic smile form on Lizard's beautifully mutated lips. I took in a deep, heavy breath as he shoved a single finger in me, causing my toes to curl and to throw my head back. I looked up at him, seeing as he had entered another finger in a matter of seconds, and was slowly pumping in and out, and something in my lower stomach tingled. I groaned, squeezing his member, remembering faintly that I wasn't the only one here, and began to pump my hand slowly and softly up and down. I felt Lizard's fingers poking and prodding around inside me, and they hit something that made me grip his member harder, making him let out a rather sexy, loud moan and throw his head back. He tapped at it again, and then started tapping on it like a kid at a pin ball table, who was hitting the swatches and buttons.

"Li-zard!" I cried out, pumping him harder in my hand, and I could feel his hips shifting with, to and fro with my hand, as my hips rocked back and forth against his fingers. Before I even knew what was happening, it hit me like a train, and millions of little white starts exploded in my vision, and I felt something wet dribble onto my hand, my black panties being literally ripped off and then someone was on top of me, straddling me. I knew it was Lizard, but I still couldn't see just right, so I took an appropriate guess.

"G-gonna 'urt..little while.." He said softly, his warm hand cupping my cheek and kissing me softly. I sighed contently, not caring what he had to say as long as I felt this good. I felt him position himself above me. He bent down, pressing his lips to mine, finally having ripped off my underwear, and slowly slid himself into me. I cried out, his lips covering my yelp of pain. It felt pretty bad, seeing as Lizard was rather..endowed. But not scarily large, but somehow perfect. I felt him throb inside me, making me groan, half in pain, half in pleasure and arch my back. He cupped my cheeks, kissing my eyes, cheeks, for head, nose and wherever he could get his hands on. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together behind him and drawing him further inside me.

"I'll...make it better." He said softly, and I could feel him pulling out of me. I whined, thinking that he was stopping, but I was happily proved wrong as he drove back firmly into me. Our hips smacked together loudly, and I gasped, my eyes rolling around in my sockets. I clutched the back of his head, fingers intertwined in his hair as he began to pump in and out of me almost violently. Some how the quick paced tempo was still soft and loving.

Remind me to congratulate Lizard later.

I have no clue how long we went on for. 10 minutes or 10 hours, I had no clue but after all of the moaning and panting, everything melted together. I clung to him, rocking against him, keeping the melody of our bodies in tune while he thrummed in and out of me, creating delicious harmony inside us both. I moaned his name over and over again, like a little prayer that you were taught as a child and practiced everyday.

"Lizard..Liz..ard..izard...L-lizard...oh...Lizard." I moaned out, kissing his scarred cheeks tenderly, before he turned his head and pressed his lips to mine again. He quickened his tempo, and our bodies were knocking together still, our bodies making a soft, but wet and firm sound of slapping flesh. One hand was still firmly tangled in his hair, the other wrapped around him, slightly clawing at his back as I clung to him. I tightened my legs around his waist, making him let out a low groan, squeeze my hips harder and give one particular hard thrust, making me see galaxies.

He huffed out my names a few times, and even though he hadn't told me so, Greg has been teaching him and Ruby alot of good English. Hmm..again..I'll congratulate him later. It's not really the appropriate time to say 'Hey Lizard! You're sister did good teaching you!' right in the middle of sex. God forbid he takes it the wrong way and gets mad. I shook my head a little, I could think about that later..well..I could barley think at all, and my only coherent thoughts were about the man on top of me. He turned his hips a little, hitting me on that spot again at that certain angle, and both our eyes rolled back.

"Ophelia...Elia...Y-you...came back." He grunted out, carressing my face tenderly, as I felt that newly found tightening in my lower stomach. I clenched tighter around him, and I knew he could feel it too. He sped up, thrusting harder and deeper, making me whine in pleasure, my back arching uncontrollably and tightening around him. I nodded my head, barley able to even think of a sentence now.

"O-O-of course..I love..you..Lizaaaaar-" I called, feeling the all too familiar feeling of butterflies of exploding ecstasy and bright lights filled my eyes and his, setting off like a fire works display right in front of me. I looked up, my eyes shutting themselves, but I had just enough power to keep them open a little. Lizard's eyes widened, his jaw dropping open and he let out a wild moan while he held my hips violently, and I felt the light pop of his fingernails going into my skin, but I couldn't care less right now.

"I-I-I-I love you!" He screamed out, and I felt warmth coat me, and Lizard pulling out, making me feel somehow a little less than a whole person. I hated how cliche that sounded, but it was painstakingly true. He wrapped his arms around me, tugging my naked form to his, and didn't even bother to throw a light sheet over out bare, naked bodies. I smiled, snuggling into his neck, which smelled like sex, sweat, Lizard and desert. Lizard smiled, kissing my lips softly, clutching me to him possessively.

I don't remember when I fell asleep.

But I do remember before I fell asleep. Lizard looked down at me, his ocean blues filled with love.

"Woah.."


	36. lovebruised flesh

:D HEY LOVERS! So apparently people liked the lemon! And there will be more later :3 theres only a MENTION of a lemon in this one.  
So ready and review!  
OH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ALMOST TO 100!

Oh, and me and my boyfriend have a BABY!  
We bought him at petsmart... :D  
He's a fish! And his name is Nuclear Alejandro Dylan! And he's teh cutest fishie EVER!

So...for my fish..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE3

* * *

I rolled onto Lizard's body sleepy, my legs stretching themselves and I slid my eyes open, and their first sight was a sleeping Lizard. Finally, I wake up before someone else prods me awake like a cow. He was still sleeping, and his eyes flicked around under his lids, and his warm breath hit my bare shoulder. Pain spiked up my back when I stretched my legs again, but it was somehow nice. I welcomed the pain, the aftermath from last night and snuggled back into Lizard's shoulder. I could feel my wild curls down my back, and thankfully I had a hair tie on my wrist, so I stretched again, and wrapped my curls into a messy bun, breathing in Lizard's smell as I closed my eyes once more.

One arm was still wrapped around me, and one hand was clutching my waist, and his leg was thrown over mine. I looked down towards the dirty sheets, and I wasn't surprised to see blood on the sheets. My hips had crescent, moon shaped, somewhat deep cuts in my hips, and they bled a little, along with the blood from being...broken. We were both still naked of course, and the air around us was cool, slightly biting against my bare skin. We never got under the sheets, having been way to sweaty and tired to really move.

I breathed out slowly, and for a minute I was confused. I heard no footsteps from Ruby and Greg scampering along the hall, Mars or Merc's cries, or the smell of flesh cooking in the kitchen. The smell no longer makes me gag, as it did for a couple of months. It's not the most...delicious smell..but its better than some smells. Its better than..rotting flesh..litter boxes..my 5th grade teacher..melting plastic..oh, and those "Leather" scented car air fresheners. That's probably the most nasty smell ever. I had to recall that we were in our own little house now, and I deflated a little. I love this house, but I'll miss being down the hall from Ruby, and being so close to everyone. Hell, were like 3 houses away..but still.

The windows were opened in the room, the large sitting window was opened to the fullest, and the sun was not even up yet. I looked towards the clock to see it was about 5 in the morning, and the sun would be coming up soon. The air whooshed in, the breeze cold and soft, causing me to snuggle further against Lizard. I felt the locket that Lizard had given me so long ago on my neck, I never take it off..somewhat like a security blanket. He groaned a little in his sleep, stuffing his face in my hair, and moaning in dislike. His eyes slid open, and I smiled, kissing his cheek. He smiled sleepily, reaching his hand up and pulling the hair tie out, flicking it onto the nightstand and burying his face in my curls.

"Uggh,..jus' put tha' upp.." I moaned sleepily, grabbing Lizard's hand and winding my fingers and locking them with his. He gripped my hand tightly, squeezing it lovingly, and I could almost feel him smiling in my hair. He blew into my hair, a deep chuckle rumbling in his chest, which I could feel against mine, making me shiver.

"Don' like it 'up'." He recalled, and I remembered all those times when I threw my hair up, whether it was in a ponytail, high or low, or a bun, within 20 minutes he'd pull it out of its twisty tie. It's actually pretty annoying, especially when its around 100 degrees outside, and my insides are cooking and all I want is my burning hair out of my face.

I should shove his hair in a pony tail...let him feel how cool it is when you don't have your hair on your neck, then RIP THE TWISTY OUT VIOLENTLY AND RUN!

Muahahahaha.

Maybe I'll be even eviler and make the twisty a rubber band..they hurt like fuck.

But, I guess it wasn't so bad now, I thought as I snuggled closer to his warmth. I blushed a little bit, knowing that we were both stark ass naked, but oh well.

I guess I'll just have to get used to it, t'was gonna happen eventually. Lizard yawned a little, but showed no intentions of getting up and off his ass. I sat up a little, thinking that I heard something from downstairs. Lizard huffed, seeing as I pulled my hair away. Then I heard it again, that hollow, chinking noise coming from downstairs. It continued for about three minutes, before it stopped. It was strange, and I was about to lay down when I heard that sound again.

"Zard..what's that?" I asked, turning and shaking him lightly. He grunted, rolling over lightly, and looking at me through sleepy, dark blue and silver orbs.

"Who tha' fuck Zard?"

"Lizard shortened. Either that or Liz. To early to pronounce your whole name.." I mumbled, listening to the angry sounding thunking.

"...You jus' did.."

"Hush love...listen.." I said, curling up to the now blushing Lizard. I would be lying if I said that the noise wasn't scaring me a little. Yeah, I can fight giant ass mutants, but a sound scares me. It's a first time in AWHILE that I actually thought that I was weird. Lizard huffed sitting up, and a smirk raced across his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist, running his fingers over my hips.

"Calm down..jus' someun' knockin' at tha door.." He said, looking around the darkened room. I huffed, laying back down. Who in hell would be knocking right now. Lizard looked towards me, and even in the dark, his orbs glowed with curiosity.

"Ain't you gettin' it?" He asked, looking towards the door, which led to the hallway. I looked towards him, my green and grey orbs unwavering as I stared at him.

"Hell no." I said, laying back down. He laughed, poking at my bare stomach, and getting off the bed. I heard him tugging on some clothes and I looked towards him amazed.

"Why are you getting up? Usually you'd either just ignore the door, or go kick their ass." I said, shocked as I heard him opening up the closet and I felt some type of clothing hit me in the face. I growled, gingerly getting off the bed, trying to ignore the throbbing and started putting on the underwear, bra and pair of sweat pants that were thrown at me. I tied the knot on the sweat pants, and expected a shirt to be thrown my way, but Lizard opened the door to the hallway.

"...you didn't give me a shirt.." I mumbled annoyed, turning to look at the man. He smirked at the door, leaning against it and joy filled eyes.

"'M inna good mood...tha's yer first answer..and oh...ya need a shirt? Really? Shame.." He said, as I stood there awkwardly in only a pair of grey sweat paints and a green bra. I huffed, catching his vest as he threw it at me and wrapped it around me tightly.

"Thank you sir." I smiled, walking behind him down the stairs. He huffed, holding his hand back and searching for mine. I smiled, reaching forward and grabbing his hand as we made our way to the door, which was still being banged on.

Poor door.

I stood behind Lizard as he pulled the door opened, revealing an excited looking Ruby. I smiled, reaching down and hugging the smaller girl. Lizard smiled sleepily at his sister, making her smile grow.

"What's up Rubes?" I asked, and she raised her brow at Lizard's vest. I gave her the 'I'll tell you later look' and once again, she was all bubbles, placing one hand on her tiny, teeny weenie baby bump.

"Mama! Makin' us get married!" She said excitedly, practically bouncing around in joy on our front step. Lizard's eyes widened as he looked down at the small, pregnant Ruby.

"What? Who? Sorry...It's early.." I said, taking one hand and rubbing my eye. Ruby seemed to glow, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Mama saw a guy on tv...he said that Mama's and Papa's should get married. Mama liked idea! Sorry...Mama..liked...the idea. So Greg and I's getting married the day after tomorrow." She said happily, bouncing herself into the house, and plopping herself down on one of the couches. I smiled, giggling excitedly as I let go of Lizard's trembling hand, and raced after Ruby.

"Oh Rubes! That's awesome! But the day after tomorrow..that's so soon.." I said concerned..nibbling on the bottom of my lip. Ruby nodded, a smile failing on her face. We turned to the doorway, where Lizard was still standing, shaking lightly.

"Ophelia.." Ruby said worriedly, covering her baby bump with her arms. I nodded, pointing her towards the kitchen, where I spied a back door.

"Get outta here..I'll come by the house around 7." I murmured worriedly to her. She nodded, getting up and walking softly towards the backdoor. She was halfway towards the door when she turned around to face me.

"Mama's making me a dress...I want you to be my maid of honor. Harper' gonna be a bridesmaid..Mama too." She said, causing Lizard to growl loudly, turning his angry blue orbs from their gaze on the door, towards her. He looked stiff, but he was still shaking lightly. I stood up, my green and greys widening and I could feel myself start to sweat, and that throbbing pain stung as I stood up quickly.

"Get out Rubes! I'll see you later!" I called as she hopped like a scared rabbit out the door, and Lizard's attention was all on me. I turned towards him, slightly annoyed, but mostly pissed out of my mind. He was taking something that's supposed to be amazing, fun and great, and he's making it a disaster.

"What the fuck Lizard? This is good!" I spoke angrily, slowly making my way over towards him. He just kept standing there, shaking slightly. I sighed, closing the wooden door and locking it behind me. Habit from being in the outside world I suppose. I turned, the gray light of the soonly coming sun making the living room slightly visible. Ruby came and went so quickly we didn't have time to even turn on the light. I watched as he took in a deep breath, his blue orbs vicious looking.

"Lizard..c'mon..they love each other...they're gonna have a kid...outside they'd be getting married..most likely. She's happy Lizard...for once she's happy..can't you stop being a little bitch and be happy with her too-" I said softly at fist, but then my anger grew.

How could he? As far as I know, he's been beating on Ruby ever since she was a little kid. Now she's found happiness, and he cant even be happy for her. I was going to finish my angry rant of hate, but before I could, a swift slap was sent against my cheek. I stumbled backwards, slamming against the hardwood floor, and I cried, one hand grabbing at my right cheek, the other grabbing my lower stomach. The crash caused the throbbing between my legs to increase, and I groaned as soon as I hit the floor.

"Who ya think ya are...callin' me lil' bitch..." Lizard snarled, looking down at me with angry blue orbs. Usually I wouldn't have called him a little bitch. But putting together my lack of sleep, the throbbing, being woken up at this ungodly hour, and Lizard's pissy mood just rubbed me the wrong way.

I glared up at him, and I felt something warm dribbling. I felt the warm coming out of my nose a little..and down my leg. Lizard's eyes widned as he saw the crimson blood flow towards my chin, and a thin line of a crimson stain begin to roll down the leg of my pants. Either it was my period, or I pulled whatever was throbbing. His eyes were wide in worry, and he came over to me, kneeling down near me. I groaned, sitting up and then pushed myself into a standing position.

I ignored him as I pulled off his vest, a little of my blood hand dripped onto it. He looked at me, bewildered as I threw it at him, and as gingerly as I could, I began to walk up the stairs.

"Ay..ay...shouldn't be walkin'..yer..yer bleeding." He fumbled with his words, watching as more blood drained out of me. I was so tired of this almost constant bull shit. I rolled my eyes, wiping at my nose a little.

"Yeah. Thanks." I growled out, going into our room and pulling out a loose fitting t-shirt. Some blood drive shirt from high school, was plain white with big red lettering.

'Give Blood.'

Seemed appropriate. I grabbed a pair of back sweat pants, and some fresh underwear and scurried off to the bathroom. Lizard followed me the whole way up, saying nothing. I didn't bother closing the door to the bathroom as I stripped hastily. I jumped in the shower, happy that there was warm water. I peeked slyly from the side of the curtain, to see Lizard sitting against the door post. His head was down, and I felt my heart pang for him as I realized that he was actually upset. His fingers were rubbing at the small, red stains that I had left behind from my bloody nose.

I showered quickly, and by the time I had hopped out of the shower, Lizard was no longer lingering like a reaper on the door frame. I closed the door a little, happily seeing that both blood gushers had stopped, and I was a little worried about bleeding to much. I threw on my clothes, towel drying my hair somewhat, and then throwing it up into a still wet, messy bun. I stepped out of the bathroom, and began down the stairs. I didn't see Lizard upstairs, and I looked towards the living room as I entered the lower floor.

He sat on the couch, his head in his hands. I coughed, folding my fingers around the knob of the front door. Lizard lifted his head from his hands, watching me with worried dark blue, silver ringed orbs. I opened the door, letting in a ray of light, seeing as the lights were still out, and the curtains on the windows were still drawn closed. I was about to just head out and leave for the main house. My hand was on the storm door, but I closed it, turning back towards Lizard. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands, and suddenly, something clicked in my mind. My heart shattered to pieces as I realized my mistake. He didn't have the right to hit me, but..I had just thought that his reaction was out of anger.

"I love you.." I said softly..watching as Lizard began to shake again. I closed the door, rushing forwards and wrapping my arms around the still shaking man. He stuffed his face in my neck, pulling me onto his lap.

"I-I love ya t-too." He shakily whispered, reaching up a shaking, trembling hand to pull my wet curls out of their hold. I held the heartbroken man, placing small kisses on his cheek.

I thought he was upset that Ruby was happy, that she had found something to rejoice about.

When in reality..it finally hit him.

His sister, his little sister, wasn't so little anymore. She was off, getting married and having a baby with a boy that he hardly considered good enough for his baby sister. He might torment her deeply, but he loved her none the less. It had finally hit him, that his little sister wasn't going to be his anymore. Even though she'd still be here, she'd have a husband. Who'd always be there, and his job was to now protect her and their baby.

He shook because he was afraid she was going to get hurt.

He shook because she was so young.

He shook because she was so tiny, so thin and the baby was..so large.

He shook because he wasn't her primary protection anymore.

He shook because he loved her.

I shh-ed and cooed to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply, rolling my hips against his. He groaned, his shaking growing stronger as he kissed back and grabbed ahold of my hips, grinding back into me. He let out a shaky breath, pressing his lips against mine lovingly.

"Wha' time you leavin'?" He asked shakily, gripping me to his form.

"I-I think I said 7..I-I could be a little late.." I said, looking towards the clock in the kitchen, reading it that it was about 5:54. Lizard hummed happily, pressing his mouth to my neck, and biting down on the already love-bruised flesh.

"Yah can be late.." He murmured, pulling at the strings of my sweat pants. I groaned, ripping off his vest.

Whoever said make up sex is bad.

Fuck you.

Because it's amazing.


	37. fogged over in a day dream

:D Hey y'all!

WOO! WERE ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! And I gotta say thank you so much for reviewing guys!  
Buuttt, I know theres alot of you out there, that READ and don't REVIEW! LAZY BUMS.  
Which is why when I take over the world, the ones who reviewed will be the ones given over cities to rule :3 thank you.

But anywho, I'm about to put the link to Ruby's wedding dress, and Mama's, Harper's and Ophelia's bridesmaids dresses on my profile! So check em out!

So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! It makes me happy, and makes me update quicker! :3

* * *

After the little morning consummating that Lizard and I engaged in, he went off back upstairs to sleep. I kissed him lightly, tugging back on my sweat pants as he wiped the dried flecks of blood off his vest. He brushed my cheek with his hand, and I could feel the little stabs of pain from the slap earlier. As far as we think, that fight never happened. I smiled as he grimaced down at my bruised flesh, and i knew that he was sorry. I shrugged, leaning up and pressing my lips to his.

"I'm going over to Mama's. Love you." I said, a blush coming across my cheeks. Lizard nodded sleepily, rushing upstairs and fumbling around in our room before he came stumbling back down the stairs. I smiled as he almost tripped in his rush a few times, holding out my walkie talkie. Huh, I haven't used that in awhile.

"Take walkie. Jus' in case." He said sleepily, leaning down and kissing me again. I smiled, nodded and clipping the rather bulky walkie to my waist and kissing him back. He watched me walk out the front door, and I hummed tiredly, feeling the warm sun soak into my bones, and slightly make me feel better. I began walking towards the main house, which can be easily seen from the sitting window. I know, because Lizard watched me walk over.

Even though he doesn't look like the worrying type, he gets very antsy.

As I opened the front door of Mama's house, I turned around to grab the storm door. As I turned, I saw Lizard watching me from the sit down window in our bedroom. I smiled, waving, making him jump and duck behind the wall, knowing that he'd been seen being 'soft.' I chuckled, waving once more, knowing that he could see me, before closing the door and entering the house.

"Good morning!" I called, and Big Brain huffed, staring at some episode of Jerry Springer. I ignored him, and I heard Mars call to me from upstairs.

"Elah!" He fumbled out, and I slowly made my way upstairs. I got up the stairs and into Mama's room to see her working with one of those old sewing machines, and some pretty white fabric. There was a manikin, who looked to be Ruby's size, nearby, with what looked like a crisp, white corset on. Mama looked like she was working on the skirt part of the dress, and once they were both perfect, they'd be sewn together. Ruby sat on the bed, behind the manikin, and was hand sewing on what looked like a see through piece of silky looking fabric, and was supposed to cover part of her arms. Mars and Merc were behind her on the bed, rolling around and playing with some toys.

Papa, Cyst and Pluto must be out doing whatever, since the rest of the house was quiet.

"That's looking really pretty Ma." I said, stepping fully into the room and making Mars cry out, holding his arms out to me. I strode over to the bed, picking up the little boy and held him in my arms. I lent down, kissing Merc on the cheek as she continued playing with what looked like an old Barbie doll, who's hair had for the most part been ripped out. Mars reached up, tugging lightly on my long, curly bangs. Mama smiled, stopping the machine and picking up the skirt of crisp white and getting it on the model. The dress, even though it wasn't done yet, looked gorgeous, and Mama took the top and bottom pieces back and began to sew them together.

"Thanks' Elia. Ya like Ruby?" Mama asked, carefully making the dress. Ruby nodded, practically bouncing up and down on the bed. She nodded her head, her dark hair flailing around.

"Yes Mama yes! Love it!" She cried, a billion watt smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around Mars and I, still bouncing on the bed.

"You gotta help me pick out jewelry!" She cried, running to her room swiftly. Mama chuckled, having fixed the dress together, and handed it to me. I placed Mars back on the bed, and gingerly placed the dress on the model. Even on the old, chipped up model, the unfinished dress was gorgeous.

"You do some great work Mama." I said, putting my hands on my hips. She nodded her head, her violet eyes trained on my face.

"Wha's on ya face girl?"

"What?"

"He hit you?" Mama asked angrily, reaching her hand towards the bedside table, where her walkie talkie lay.

"Jupe. When ya see Leezar, smack 'im. Hit Ophelia this mornin'." Mama growled out on the radio, and my face went white.

"No Mama..." I whispered, and I hoped that no one had heard that. My prayers went unanswered as I heard the crackle of the radio, and Papa's gravely voice.

"Gonn' kick tha boys ass.."

"Papa!" I reached down, calling through my own talkie. "It was an accident!" I cried, clenching the talkie.

"Accident, er no accident, yous my daughter, and he don't got the right to hit you, even if he mah son. You passed tha' test, and yous not getting rewarded with a slap to tha' face." Mama said angrily, patting my cheek tenderly and kissing the bruised side. I hugged her back, knowing inside that she was true somewhere. I'm not going to become one of those weak willed women on tv, who get abused, then just shove it off, pretend every things alright and hope that it would never happen again.

He has a temper, I know.

Before the conversation went any further, Ruby came skipping back into the room, a bad in her hands that jangled. She opened it up, and poured out a pile of jewels, necklaces, bracelets, anklets, rings, earrings and every other trinket known to man.

"Aren't you supposed to pay Jeb with this stuff?" I asked, cringing slightly, knowing that the owners of all these shiny items were dead and eaten. I didn't want to upset anyone, so I sat down on the bed with Ruby, and started going through the pile. Ruby was looking at a pair of red, Ruby, dangling earrings.

"This stuff he didn't want..." She said, and we heard knocking at the closed door.

"Can I come in?" Greg called from the closed door. Mama groaned, rolling her eyes as she started making the train and veil of the dress.

"No! Go eat 'er something." She hollered, hissing as she pricked herself. I heard Greg whine, and make his way down the stairs. Ruby signed, wanting to see him, but he cant come in here with the dress. There's not many traditions out here, but some have to be followed. My eyes caught sight of a few pearl necklaces. They were a little dim, but if I shined them up a bit..

"Hey Mama..I have an idea.." I said holding up one of the pearl necklaces. Ruby looked up at me with her dark purple saucers, filled with excitement as Mama turned to smile at me.

"What if..I wove these into the dress and veil..I think it would look pretty..after I cleaned and shined them up a bit.." I said, reaching towards the little sewing box that Mama had out, and grabbed out a pair of somewhat rusted scissors. I clipped the necklace, causing the pearls, about 30, came tumbling off their strand and into my awaiting palm. Ruby gasped, clapping her hands together and nodding her head excitedly. Mama nodded, pulling out two rags from a nearby closet. I grabbed one, going to the bathroom and rinsing them off in the sink. I poured them into one rag, and bounced them around, drying them. I walked slowly down the hallway, somewhat in a daze before stepping back into the room, grabbing the other, softer cloth.

"I..think I'm going to go shine these on the porch.." I said, and smiled happily when Mama nodded, and Ruby scampered out the door after me.

"I'm gonna go tell Harper...Wanna come?" Ruby asked, skipping alongside me. I shook my head, I just needed a little alone time anyways.

"Nah thanks Ruby..go ahead without me..See ya!" I called, watching the dark haired, soon to be bride, dash off in the direction of Harper's house. I sighed, sitting down on the swing on the porch, the bundle of pearls in my lap, and one by one I would shine them until they looked brand new. One down, about 30 more to go...then knows how many more..

_**HARPERS POV!: **_

I sighed, rolling over and staring out the somewhat dirty window of my room. My brown eyes were dreary, and I could tell that bags were starting to form underneath my two toned orbs. I sighed, looking to see that my bed was once again empty. Goggle had been gone, doing his job in the hills for the second day in a row. Usually when he was off, he'd rush his ass over here, slipping into bed with me if he left the hills late.

Woah, hormonal readers.

Before you get there in your dirty mines.

Goggle and I haven't fucked yet.

I am a lady.

A mutated lady.

But a lady none the less.

I do do the occasional make out or..other provocative tendencies, but Goggle and I never go further. Sure, I've had to stop him, but instead of getting all pissy, he seems to understand where I'm coming from. He knows im from the outside world, and our customs were different, and he's trying to respect that. He's a very sweet man. A little withdrawn, and very shy, but slowly I'm breaking his shell and the real him is almost to good to be true.

Because of my deformities, I can see easily past his and see the person that he is inside. He likes sitting up in the hills, not only because it's quiet, and there's no one to hassle him, but because he's making himself useful. He's getting his family food, and protecting them, so it's like shooting two skunks with one bullet. His light blue, almost ice blue eyes shined in a way I've never seen before. I couldn't help but be attracted.

I missed him dearly though, the worst was when he was gone for five days without a word and when he returned to me he was covered in blood, cuts and dirt..and honestly he smelt like a burger king dumpster in the summer heat.

Which means its one of the worst STANKS ever.

I wished desperately to go up there with him, but after I tried that one time, he wont let me. I shut my orbs, thinking back to around a month ago...

_I sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Goggle was still up in those fucking hills looking for people, and Ruby and Harper had visited me yesterday, so they wouldn't be coming to visit me today again. I sighed, hefting myself up onto the counter, and running my hands down my pretty, strapless, yellow dress that came to my knees. It was a soft, pastel yellow, and it fit me perfectly, hugging my waist, but not showing off my twisted spine to much. My blue colored skin showed a bit, but who would care out here? I was hoping that Goggle would come around, and now it was around 3 in the afternoon...and I was getting impatient._

_"Fuck it.." I decided, looking towards a gathering of hills out in the distance. I wasn't so sure which hill Goggle was residing in right now, since he told me his hill was the only hill that could allow you to see about 20 miles out, a full 360 degrees out. Which I found fascinating..must be a giant ass hill. But from down here..all the hills look the fucking same..I almost wished there was a hill with a big fucking G engraved into the side, easier to find my mutant. _

_I grabbed a water bottle, opening up the back door and walking out into the afternoon heat. It wasn't so hot today, only around 80, but the odd humidity was the real killer, as always. I can't stand humidity! Elia can, seeing as she's from the Florida Everglades, which most of the time I hear is humid, sticky and wet. I'm more of a Texas, Arizona, New Mexican...Australia girl. Nice and hot. I made my way towards one of the bigger looking hills, and began climbing the steep slopes. There were alot of rocks to hold onto, but also alot of rocks to break a foot or leg on. _

_The last thing I need is a Lazerus leg or foot. _

_For those of you who don't know..a Lazarus foot or leg is when your appendage is really, horribly messed up. _

_Anyways, I made it to the tip top of this rather annoying hill, only to find. _

_No Goggle. _

_After letting out a few good strings of the "fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck" song, I began slowly making my way down the hill. The sun felt rather good on my oxygen deprived skin, and I calmly made my way up two more hills, and down them once more once I found that Goggle wasn't stationed there. I decided that I would get up just one more hill, just one more, then I'd call it quits for today and head home. I picked a strange shaped hill that was close nearby, filled with rocks and crevasses as usual. _

_I started climbing, happy that I had chosen my little yellow cowgirl boots instead of those strapped high heels. I guess I spoke to soon as I came tumbling down onto my right side, hitting my funny bone pretty badly, but nothing else to badly. I hissed, sitting up on my knees and bending my elbow to take a look at it. I whined a little as I saw the thin stream of blood, not because it was there, but I didn't want any on my dress. Bloodstains can be taken out of clothes, but you practically have to smash them out with a fucking rock. _

_I was about to get up and say fuck it, I'm already halfway up and I'm bloody when I heard something..interesting. It sounded like a baby rattle, or some sand that was shaking together rapidly. My eyebrows crunched together, hey I could have my clueless moments too. I looked around for the mystery sound, and my eyes widened when I looked to my right. Right beside me was a thick, fissure like crack between the hill and a boulder.._

_...where at least 50 rattlesnakes were. _

_I cupped my hands over my mouth to hide my scream as I looked at the tumbling, swirling mess of snakes. It looked like a nest of mamas, papas, babies, brothers and sisters. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears as I starred at my one great fear. I grew up around rattlesnakes, but after one bit me when I was 8, and I almost died, I loathed and feared them with a passion. I whined, inching back, and tears slipped down my cheeks as I noticed when I backed away, a few of the snakes came closer to me. I mentally prayed that they'd go back in their hole, seeing as I was frozen in fear, but they just kept coming, and coming and coming. _

_I screamed an earth shattering scream as they got about a foot away from me, and still coming. I kept screaming like a dumb bitch, curling up into a tight ball and crying like a maniac, and hoping that maybe more than one snake would bite me, so if I died it would be quick. When suddenly, I heard a tumbling of rocks, and a loud, swift click. I opened my eyes, only to see the snakes coming closer, and I was about to close them again, when all of a sudden, the closest snake exploded. I jumped back, seeing as bullets were cascading around me, hitting snake after snake until they eventually got the idea and went back into their hole. _

_I felt strong arms hefting me up by my waist, tugging up and away from the snake pit, and around to stare into angry, ice blue eyes that were ringed with yellow around the pupil. _

_Shiiiiiit. _

_"Why you out 'ere?" Goggle asked, still holding me up against his chest as he slowly made his way away from the snake pit, and towards a safe part of the hill. I shrugged, tugging on the strap of his goggles absentmindedly. _

_"..I missed you.." I muttered out like a little kinderling. (child.) I heard Goggle sigh, clearly irritated. _

_"Tha's worth gettin' bit over?...Get outta 'ere. Go tha' hell home..Bothern' tha hell outta me..." He said, gingerly setting me down on my feet, my head held down. _

_I don't know why, but my heart hurt horribly at his words. He wasn't even happy to see me. I mean, I know he had to save my ass, but..can't a woman get a 'hello, I missed you' around here? I nodded, my head still held down so that he couldn't see that my tears had started up again, rolling down. I turned around, making my way down the hill. I called out to him without turning around, knowing that he was watching my every move. _

_"Sorry for bothering you..I won't anymore..." __I ambled out dejectedly while making my way down the hill. I heard Goggle let out a worried noise, and then a sigh. I ignored him, and continued my way home, head down, shoulders slumped and dragging my feet, kicking up the sand. I walked slowly all the way home, and I opened up the door, slipping in and going into the bathroom that was attached to the kitchen. This bathroom had only a toilet and a sink, the larger bathroom had the shower/tub up there._

_I turned the sink on with hot water, pulling out a little first aid kit, and began washing out the small cut. I rubbed some anti-bacterial stuff on there, and wrapped a large bandage around it. I sighed, looking at myself in the mirror. My bronze hair, which had become frizzy, was flying around like a tornado. I grabbed up a hair tie, and threw it back into a low pony tail. I was covered in dust, sand and dirt from my travels, and as I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, I realized that it was about 6.15. _

_I sighed, unzipping and tugging off my dress right in the middle of the kitchen. Who cares? It's only me in here. I took the door that was beside the bathroom, which led to the brightly lit basement. There was a soft, green carpet that covered the floor, and at one side of the room was one of those large 'L' couches, a large TV and a bookshelf filled to the brim with movies. At the other side of the room, was a wash machine, a drier, a sink-like tub, an ironing board, and a shelf filled with all sorts of soaps and detergents. _

_I filled up the sink-tub with water, tossing in some special detergent that was specially made to get blood out of clothes. I don't know who made up this soap, but they're probably making a gold mine off of muderers and gangsters off this soap. It works pretty well, but I still gotta scrub at them. I tossed in the yellow dress, and opening up the drier and pulling out a pair of boxers and an old powder puff girls-football shirt from high school. _

_I tugged them on, heading back up the stairs and letting the dress soak. I sighed, still a little heavy hearted as I trugged up the stairs. I flicked on the stereo as I entered my room without turning the lights on. Regina Spektor's voice came flooding into the dark room, since the night was quickly approaching and I never bothered to open up the window curtains. I sighed, walking in the pitch blackness of my room, and flopping down on the bed. _

_I landed face first into the soft bed, but I shot back up as soon as I heard my door, which I had left open, close quietly. I looked up, the only light coming from the buttons of the stereo, and there stood a shadowed form of a man. I would have been worried, if I did not see the bowler hat atop the man's head. I sat up, staring at the dark figure, who was coming closer to me. He sat down on the bed, directly in front of me, and lent forward, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before pulling back, only to wrap his arms around me. _

_"Sorry bab' girl.." Goggle muttered into my neck, making me blush and nod my head. _

I sighed happily, my daydreams being interrupted by banging at my door. The possibility that it was Goggle made my heart leap, and I ripped open the door to see a happy Ruby. She thrust her hand forward, showing off a pretty golden band with a tiny, square shaped diamond. My eyes widened, and I knew where this was going.

"Gettin' married!" Ruby hollered, skipping into the house. I giggled, following the giggling girl into the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes fogged over in a day dream. I sighed happily, going to the fridge and pulling out some strawberries and sugar. I set both down on the table, and sat down next to her.

"When Ruby?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I cut a strawberry in half, and dipped half in the pile of sugar. Ruby glimmered.

"The day after tomorrow!" She cried, wringing her hands together in excitement. "You gonna be a bridesmaid, yes?" She asked, and I couldn't say no to the puppy eyes.

"Of course Ruby."

"Good! Mama makin' my dress, then the bridesmaids. Gonna be red. You like red?" She asked, her English just a tad bit messed up. I would correct her, seeing as she's been learning from Greg and I, but I didn't have the heart to correct her when she was on such a high cloud. I nodded, taking a bite of the sugar covered fruit. She chipped out something about my size, ripping out a tape measure out of her pocket, and dragging me up before wrapping the tape around me. I stood as still as I could, trying not to suck in my fat so the measurements will be correct, when I heard the front door open. We turned to see a dirty Goggle come into the kitchen. We both jumped at him, wrapping our arms around him in a hug, and both jumping away at the same time, covering our noses.

"OH SWEET LORD ON A UNICORN! GOGGLE! YOU SMELL LIKE DEATH!" I screamed, while Ruby clutched her stomach and raced over to dry heave in the sink. She muttered something about a sensitive smell and raced out the back door, back towards home. I turned to Goggle, still covering my nose.

"What the hell GG? Did you roll around in a fucking carcass?" I gagged a little as the smile on his face dropped.

"Yeah..I fell onna dead coyote..so?"

"SO! THATS SO GROSS!"

"...so yah don't wanna kiss me..."

"NOT NOW! COVERED IN DEAD DOG GERMS!"

"..."

"SHOWER! TAKE A FUCKING BATH!"

"...not leaving without a kiss.."

"...NO.."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE YOU STINK?"

"Not whatcha said a'fore..."

"YOU DIDN'T SMELL LIKE A DEAD DOG THEN!"

"..."

"...bathe..PLEASE.."

"Come back ta my house with me 'n I will.."

"Is that supposed to be some pick up line?"

"...depends..will it work?"

"...Alright, come on stinky."

**OPHELIA'S POV**:

I had shined a good amount of pearls and I was now back upstairs with Mama. She was still working on the train of the dress, while I was sewing on the pearls. I was painstakingly sewing each pearl on, one at a time, and if I do say so myself, the dress was becoming even more beautiful. Mama sighed tiredly, wiping her for head and coming over to pin the train onto the back of the dress. The veil was finished, and all that needed to be done is sew some pearls on it.

Mama left the room, coming back in with three more manikins. I rose a brow, seeing as all three were different sizes. Mama pulled out a pretty, long red roll of fabric from the back of her closet.

"Bridesmaids dresses." She stated calmly, and I felt like slapping myself silly for being so dumb. I realized that all three dummies were the sizes of Mama, Harper and I. Mama started on hers, the fabric was soft, and ruby red, and the dress was going to be strapless, THANK GOD. I can't stand straps on long dresses. Or on any dresses at all. Ruby came scampering into the room, confirming Mama's suspicions on Harper's sizes and went to go see Greg.

I looked up after about an hour of attaching the pearls to see Mama, with tears dribbling down her face. I dropped the pearl I was trying to skewer with the needle, and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright Mama."

"Mah..Mah littlest babies gettin' married...first marriage in the hills in 5 years!" She sobbed into my shoulders, gripping me. I sighed, feeling the tears well up.

"Mah babies's grown'n up.." She sighed, still teary faced, and dabbed at her eyes with the bottom of the dress she was wearing. I smiled, wiping at my own tears.

"Everyone's gotta give somethings up sometimes." I said, turning back to the wedding gown that the little girl that I've considered to be my baby sister would be wearing in two days..


	38. making the movie, porn style

**woo! :3 I GOTS 100 REVIEWS :DDD **

**I are happy authoress :3 I wish to thank all teh reviewers3 and all you guys who review EVERY. SINGLE. UPDATE! 333  
Rockin' mah socks.  
I wore socks just for this occasion :) and ya'll should be happy...cause i really dont like socks...like my feet are trapped..  
I'm a barefoot kinda bitch. **

**Anywhozzles. Thanks ya'll! And puhlease keep on reviewing3 **

**

* * *

**

After sewing on about 100 pearls in Ruby's dress, train, and veil, I was tired as hell, and night had begun to fall on the test village. I waved good bye to Mama and Ruby, and ignored Big Brain as I exited the main house and started walking home.

That sounded weird.

Home.

Home..home..home..home..home..home..

Have you ever said a word so many times that eventually it looses its meaning? I do. Happens alot. It's like you have a momentary mind fart, and you can't even think clearly. I sighed happily as I opened the door, and was automatically picked up and swung around in a circle. I giggled as kisses were placed all around my face, eventually one landed on my lips. I sighed happily as I looked into the ocean blue eyes. I kissed him again, wrapping my arms securely around his neck. I looked him in the eye, and couldn't help but notice the bruise that was just on the edge of his hairline.

It looked like Papa came through with his threat, and smashed Lizard on the head. A little bit of the buise was visible, but the majority was hidden under that mop of hair. By the way he was kissing me hello, and not screaming, I thank god, I hope he wasn't mad about it...or just completly..forgot?

"Missed you too.." I sighed, placing my head on his shoulder. He made an agreeing sound, while rubbing his cheek against mine, wrapping his arms around my waist and pushing our bodies tight against each other. I playfully ground my hips against his, and I felt him take a quick intake of breath.

"We're going to Neptune's..for the wedding.." I muttered against his shoulder as he grounded against me.

"Uhhh..why we goin' theere?" He groaned out as he took my hand and started to lead us upstairs.

"Because..his house is a cathedral..we'll only stay there one night.." I said as we made our way down the hall towards our bedroom. I walked extremely close behind him, almost on top of him, and then slamming the door behind me, throwing us into the cascading darkness. I reached forward, grabbing him by the back of his vest and backing him against the wall, pressing my body against his as I kissed him deeply.

"You gonna stay wit' me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist again, and backed away from the wall to pull one of my legs up around his hip. I smiled, nuzzling his neck before biting down lightly

"Of course."

He kissed me back, pulling us away from the wall, and down onto the bed. I giggled as he put his hands up my shirt and tickled my stomach on accident, and he seemed to like my reaction. He kept one hand placed on my stomach, gliding up and down while the other managed to tug my shirt and bra fully off. My cheeks turned red when he finally stopped ticking me, and just starred down at me while taking off his vest. He straddled me, one of his hands on my hips, and the other pushing my hair away from my face. I smiled, reaching forward, looking for him in the dark. He lent down, pressing kisses to my shoulders, and slowly kissing down. I practically purred as his kisses traveled down my chest, my fingers roving through his hair.

As his misshapen lips pressed against my slightly protruding hip bones, I felt his hands tugging at my sweat pants. I lent up, helping him shrug off my pants and wrapping one of my legs around his hip again, grinding up against him, while he grounded down and kept pressing kisses lower. I gasped, feeling him press his lips right above my underwear, and I kicked him over and off me, so that he was on his back beside me. Lizard looked bewildered, and a little hurt why I kicked him off me like I'd been practicing for the WWE. I smiled, rolling over and straddling him and grinding down on him.

He groaned, putting his hands on my hips, and gripped me against him. I groaned, feeling his fingernails dig into me, leaving even more crescent shape cuts there, seeing as he left some there last night, and more there this morning.

Are we being whores?

I ran my hands down his scarred, bare chest, my fingers lightly running down the toned, scared ab muscles, making him shiver at the light touch. I got to his pants, tugging on the button, and trying to pull them down, but not having much luck with trying to get them off. I could feel his smirk as I growled, and I lent down, placing a somewhat harsh love bite on his hip, making his hips jerk forward, and I quickly threw his pants across the room with a smug grin on my face.

I lent back down, using one hand to rid myself of underwear while the other was placed on the bed for balance as I bent down to press my lips against his. He groaned as we were finally naked, and our hips rubbed together, and we moaned again. I could tell that he was about to roll us over, but I held my place as long as I could, and slowly I got above him. He looked at me with excited and confused blue orbs as I winced slightly as I slid down on him, with him entering me slowly.

I froze, still pretty sore from last night and this morning, but slowly began rocking back and forth. Lizard gasped, his hands around my waist tightening as he bucked up and writhed underneath me. I groaned as he bucked up as I quickened my pace above him, my hands braced on his shoulders. I moaned, closing my eyes from pleasure as one of Lizard's hand traveled up my body and gripped one of my breasts, causing me to moan louder.

I went faster, starting to feel the light sheen of sweat cover us, and he bucked back faster. He groaned, grabbing my shoulders and rolling us onto our sides, before he got back on top of me. I grinned up at him as he kept the pace rapid. I grabbed him by the back of his head, bringing his lips to mine as I wrapped my legs around his hips. I could feel a tight coil inside my lower stomach as ecstasy dripped into my body and I started to shake. I felt my toes curling as Lizard pounded faster into me and my back arched, pushing our chests further together.

He groaned wildly, pushing into me one last time as I cried out, digging my nails into his back, making the movie, porn style, sex-back scratches that I hoped no one would see. I collapsed on me, his face pressed in the crook of my neck, and he was literally crushing me. It wasn't that bad, and it was actually sort of comforting. I snuggled underneath him, rubbing my fingertips in small, soothing circles over the scratches I made on my back. I kissed his cheek and hummed in agreement as I barley heard him whisper 'I love you.' into my hair. We were silent for a good amount of time, with him breathing his warm, sweet breath onto my neck, while I still rubbed his back lightly. After about ehh..40 minutes, the throbbing in between my legs came back and I whined, trying to shove Lizard off me..when I realized why the throbbing was so bad.

"Lizard.."

"Huuhh?.."

"...Can you pull out? Please?"

-Teh next day-

I woke up, stretching and whined in a confused manner when the bed around me felt empty. I groaned, creaking open my weary eyes to see in fact, yes I was alone in the bed. I looked towards the clock, and bounced up, seeing as it was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. I jumped out of bed, my vision blacking out a little from head rush, and I ran in all my naked glory towards the closet, ripping out a flowing floral dress that came just above my knees and of course, was strapless. After slipping on some pink sandals, I grabbed my walkie talkie and rushed out of the house, a little irritated that Lizard didn't wake me up, and a mostly irritated that he left me there in bed.

I dashed over to the main house, ripping the door open to see Mama zipping a gorgeous, red dress dress on Harper.

"I'm so sorry guys! Lizard never woke me up!" I groaned as Mama rolled her eyes playfully and tossed an exact same replica of the dress she and Harper were wearing. Without a second thought, I took off my own dress, throwing it on the couch and slipping on the red one. I twirled, and I got some claps and a wolf whistle? I stopped spinning to see Mars making a weak wolf whistle. Harper laughed, picking up the little guy while I picked up Merc, who were both sitting on the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, now where didja learn that?" Harper asked, rocking the little boy back and forth. Mama rolled her eyes, a smirk coming on her face.

"He heard it from Lizard. He does it whenever he see yah and yer outta hearin' range." Mama admitted, grabbing Mars with one arm and Merc with the other and placing them on the couch. No males seemed to be around, so Mama turned, and waved for someone to come down the stairs. I heard lithe footsteps, and all eyes were on the stairs, and I saw the flash of white. Ruby lightly came down the stairs, her dress fit beautifully and she looked like a princess. Mama's eyes teared up, and she dabbed at them with a handkerchief. I bit my lip and clapped my hands as Harper bounced up and down and clapped with me. Ruby reached the bottom, props to her for not falling and she looked gorgeous.

Her dark purple eyes seemed to glow and shine like lasers and the smile on her face was bigger than the Jokers, from Batman. The white dress made her tanned skin positively glow, and her hair to look like satin. She hadn't brushed her hair or anything yet, and she still looked gorgeous, just wait until we got her all cleaned up. Tomorrow, I'd be doing her hair, nails and make up while Harper and Mama made sure everything else was perfect. We were all set. Tomorrow, Harper, Ruby, Mama and I would take the car that was my run away car (Remember, Mable?) and we'd take all our dresses, makeup and such and drive to Neptune's place. The guys would walk, and meet us there a few hours later. We were leaving at 5 in the morning, seeing as the wedding was at 12. The guys were leaving the house at 7, giving them 5 hours to make the two hour trip.

I had a feeling that they would somehow mess it up.

The only thing wrong was Big Brain, but we didn't let that dent Ruby's happiness. Mama asked if he was coming, and I burned with hate as I remembered his cantor.

_His dark navy eyes burned with hate as he looked towards Mama and I. _

_"Whaat...?" He asked, his breathing slow and erratic as usual. Mama rolled her eyes as I glared right at the crippled man. _

_"Ya comin' ta Ruby 'n Greg's weddin'?" Mama asked again, but this time she didn't ask so nicely. Big Brain huffed, and we were lucky that Ruby was upstairs, sleeping. _

_"Rather drop dead..girl a lil' human lover..gonna have offspring..with..that..outsider.." He huffed out, causing me to stride over and slap him across the face. Without another word, I stormed back upstairs, to finish my pearl sewing. _

That man really was a horrible man, and desperately needed to be shot. Or capped.

Aren't they the same thing?

Anyway, all us girls would be staying at the main house, while all the men were kicked off to Cyst's house to have a little play date all together. Mars and Merc were sent up to bed, and all of us gathered on the floor of the living room, seeing as after trying on all our dresses, shoes and packing away all our stuff, it was around 8 o'clock. All the stuff I needed for tomorrow was in my black duffel bag, and I even stuffed my Ipod and the speakers in there, for the party.

My baby sister wouldn't be listening to scratchy, old records on her wedding day.

We put on some romance movie (which I think was Leap Year, we only watched 20 minutes of it before we got bored.) that Harper brought, but eventually we ended up watching Freddy vs. Jason, all of us choosing sides. Mama seemed to like Jason, saying that he reminded her a little of Pluto because of his stature, and lack of words. Ruby and Harper liked Jason too, Ruby because he reminded her of Pluto, but also because Freddy really scared her. Harper chose Jason over Freddy because Freddy was "an ugly fuck" and had a really messed up mind, killing almost everyone, while Jason just stayed home and killed the bad people around his house.

Not me. Freddy all the way.

"Why? He scary!" Ruby cried, ducking her head beneath her pillow as Freddy tossed Jason around like a rag doll. Mama patted her head, watching the much larger, zombie man get tossed around by the smaller dream demon with a flick of the wrist. I hope she doesn't have nightmares, that's exactly what she doesn't need the night of her wedding. I shrugged, popping a piece of Hersey's milk chocolate into my mouth and giggling a little at Freddy's jokes.

"I don't know...he's funny."

"What do you mean he's funny! You're one funky chick." Harper laughed, grabbing one of those oreo chocolate bars. I shrugged, smiling.

"Well Jason's all quiet, which makes him a better killer. You know when Freddy's coming, and with him usually comes some funny saying or joke." I said, leaning further back and shifting my pillow. My walkie talkie crackled, and the hushed voice of Lizard came on.

"Ay...aye..Eliaaahhh...sexayy thanng..." He slurred, obviously drunk out of his mind, and I heard him click off, waiting for a response. We all looked towards my black little box, seeing as everyone else left theirs upstairs, but I brought mine down with me, just in case. We all starred at the black radio, Ruby let out a confused 'uhhhm...' before Mama started giggling softly.

"D-did he just drunk dial me?" I asked, still a little in shock as Harper clapped me on the shoulder, snorting and trying to hold back her laughter. That worked for a full 3 seconds as her and Mama started laughing. Ruby smiled softly, feeling a little bad for me.

"Ya theeeresssss?" He called again, and I could hear him huffing over the line. Harper pushed me forward, making me reach up and grab it. Everyone started laughing, but we were all smiled.

"Yes, what's up?"

We had to wait a full five seconds before Lizard called back.

"..whatchu dooinn'..miss youu...'n yer ass.."

I coughed as Mama kept laughing. You think she'd be upset, but she thought this was hysterical. Ruby looked a little bit scared, and Harper was again laughing along.

"...I miss you too..I'm at the main house..Ruby's bachelorette party..remember? Are you drunk?"

"...Mayhhhbehh...'m at Greg's batchl'erette party.."

"...you mean BACHELOR party?"

"Jus' cause he a man...he can't have no batchl'errrrette party...sexist.."

"...allrrriighht..I'm just gonna go back to the party.." I said, setting down the black box. I was not answering it anymore tonight.

"Where'ya goin' bayybaaayyy! Why don't cha come ov'r 'ere...Can start up what we did lassssssssst niiight.." Lizard seduced over the phone, and I could hear the arousal practically pouring out of the radio. Everyone eyes starred at me, wide colored orbs filled with shock. I clicked and held down the button.

"Oh ugh yeah..that movie that we STARTED last night, oh yeah. Sure, later love." I quickly lied, and apparently it wasn't believe able. Harper and Mama were quietly giggling, covering their mouths and trying to hold in from bursting out laughing. Ruby looked like some one just told her that she was a unicorn.

"Movie?...Not talkin' 'bout no movie...dun tell meh ya don' 'memba'...guess 'll remind ya tomorrow night...Dun' worry, you'll like i-"

I grabbed the walkie talkie, seeing as the room was being filled with laughter.

"THANKS! BYE!" I called into the box before I popped open the back, and took out one of the two double AA batteries, and tossing them on the coffee table. Mama was clutching her cheeks and laughing deeply, as Harper was on the floor holding her stomach and Ruby was giggling, even though she was a little creep-ed out.

"BOW CHIKA WAH WAH!"

"SHUT UP HARPER!"


	39. cows being to adorable

****

**:D shmee! Alright..as almost everyone knows..School has begun. I just started my senior year of high school last thursday! And I only falcon punched one freshman.(usually I don't participate in freshman beat down, since i got my ass kicked when i was a freshie, but i was walking around a corner and bumped into a freshman, and i was really sorry, cause neither of us were looking, and i was apologizing, and saying sorry, and he FLIPPED and screamed at me "Dumb little bitch, watch where the fucking men are walking and stay out of the way." So..I falcon punched him and kicked him in the nuts (: **

Anyways, the updates will be later, you know..maybe once every week. I'll try as hard as I can, seeing as I also take a college class 2 nights a week, I'm not letting this story slip from meh! I shall just take what little time I have each day and write as much as I can!  
So Thank you soo so so so much for reading! And please review! (: i love you guys :3

* * *

The rest of the night of Ruby's party was pretty nice. After about an hour of the three other girls laughing at me, Mama raced upstairs and grabbed a shoe box filled with finger nail polish. All multitudes of colors were in the shoe box, seeing as the tourists didn't need them anymore, and surely Sam didn't need these. Harper started painting Mama's nails a pretty red, that was called "The Thrill of Brazil". I swear, who comes up with nail polish names? It made no sense. Excuse my ignorance, but I don't think red is even in the Brazilian flag? I mean...I get that it rhymes but..ugh..common scene people! While Harper painted Mama's nails the color that all three of us would wear, I painted Ruby's nails a pale blue that was called " What's with the Cattitude?"

...worst paint name ever.

Ruby was content, seeing as it was the night before her wedding. She was nervous, but to all of our surprise and happiness, she wasn't getting cold feet at all.

"I really want to do this.." She spoke fluently, causing tears to come to Mama's eyes.

"Oh! Yous all growns up!" Mama wrapped her in her arms and Harper and I shrugged, joining in on the hug fest. After the little hug fest, we all spread out a few blankets on the floor, and tossed a few pillows on our makeshift bed. We all snuggled in, having more blankets to put on top of us, and we popped in some cartoon movie that Ruby liked. My smile spread as I recognized the opening scene from 'The Lion King' had made its way onto the TV. I loved that movie, and I wouldn't watch anything else when I was little. We went to sleep, and we all woke up early.

I was woken up by Harper poking me in the cheek, tossing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top towards me. I groaned, chucking on the clothes as Mama bustled around, picking up a small bag and putting it in the trunk of Mable, the get away car. I stretched, then closed my eyes and rubbed them. The sun was coming up, and I heard Mama instructing Pluto what bags to put in the trunk, and how to lay the dresses delicately down. I smiled, my eyes still closed, but they popped open when I heard the snap and click of a battery being snapped back into place. I looked up to see a wincing Lizard, holding my walkie talkie in his hand, having just popped the batteries I took out last night, back into place.

I glared lightly at him, snatching my radio out of his hand, which he brought up to rub at his head with.

"Wha' you do las' night?" He asked nicely, coming down to sit next to me on the makeshift bed. Ohh, he must have been really drunk.

"You know. Watched some movies..ate candy..painted nails and toes." I said, holding up my hands and showing off the crimson paint. "You know, girl stuff."

"Oh.."

"What did you do?"

Lizard's eye brows furrowed in thought, as he brought one hand up to tug at his cleft lip in though. His ocean blue orbs looked up towards the ceiling, a clear sign that he was actually thinking and not just fucking around and pretending that he didn't remember last night. His eyes swiveled to me, and with a small blush on his face, he shrugged. A bean of sunshine flowed through the window from the impeding rising sun, and just happened to flash Lizard right in the face, making him wince horribly, duck a little and cover his eyes with one hand.

"Hungover?"

The only response I received was what sounded like a pained moan. I sighed, weighing my options. I could be a bitch, and tell him to suck it up, or be nice and give him one of the 1000000000000 Advil's that I had brought from home. I sighed, standing up and walking to the kitchen and grabbing a water bottle. I came back, tossing him the bottle, which he barley caught and I started digging around in my purse. I pulled out two of the salmon-y pink pills, and popped them into his hand.

"Swallow those. They'll make the hurt go away.." I said, recalling the words my mom told me when I was little. Lizard scrutinized the pills with his eyes for a minute, before he knocked them back like a tequila shot and then drank half the water bottle in about three seconds. I put on a sickly sweet smile, my greens and greys shining in the early morning as he starred at me.

"So you don't remember anything?"

"..bit's 'n pieces.."

"Oh..do tell."

"Uhhhh...drinkin'...watchin' some movie..drinkin' more...more drinkin'...porn...more dri-"

"PORN?"

"Only ta make the little guy blush!"

"Nooooo! You watched it withooouttt mee!"

"Wasn't lookin'! Tryin' ta screw wit'..wait..wha'?"

"No porn without me..now..what else do you remember?"

"...we need mor' porn..uhh..yellin' inta the radio.."

"Yup. You drunk dialed me."

"Drunk wha?"

"You called me on the talkie. Really. Really. Drunk."

"Wha' I say?"

"Well...in a nutshell..you called me a sexy thing, said you missed me and my ass, said you guys were throwing Greg a batchelorette party, that I was sexist, told me to come over and "start up what we did last night" and then proceeded to tell me that you'd remind me what we did tomorrow night and that I would like it...then I took the batteries out of the radio because Mama and Harper were laughing themselves into a coma, and Ruby looked like she envisioned the end of days.."

Lizard looked at me, and I began to laugh as one of his eyes twitched. He growled lightly, cupping his ears.

"Stop laughin' at me!" He growled, then pouted. I sighed, standing up and wrapping my arms around the sulking mutant. I sighed into his chest, as he tucked me up in his arms and started rocking us calmly back and forth. I lent up, pressing my lips onto his twisted ones before I heard Harper calling to me from the front yard to get in Mable. I cursed her silently, pressing my lips against the length of Lizard's neck before I gently pressed my hips against his.

"Maybe you're right...you should remind me..." I whispered in his ear, and I literally felt the shiver of arousal pour down his spine. I pulled away, winking at him while I rushed out the door, Harper at the wheel, Mama in the passenger seat, and Ruby awaiting my presents in the back seat. I ripped open the door, and barley noticed that my seat was the window that Pluto had smashed in. I waved good bye at Lizard, who had followed me and was hanging onto the frame of the front door. Harper giggled, her eyes shining her two toned browns looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"You seduced him, did you not?'

"Followed exactly what you said."

"Good! He'll be twitching to see you all day." Harper smirked as we sped thought the desert. It was slowly getting hotter, the coldness of night slowly leaving the landscape. We were going to shower, and do everything at Neptune's and the wedding would be in the special room that Neptune's wife, June had been decorating. Mama spoke to her already, and Juno had said that there was already a little alter set up, chairs and the correct red, grey and white colored decorations. The reception would be in the giant ballroom, which we didn't see the last time we were there.

The drive was alright, normal conversation about weather, what song would be played and when was decided. Ruby didn't want the wedding march, but she and I had picked a special song for her to walk down the isle to. Mama and Harper were a little put out that they had to wait to find out, but they were excited about to surprise. We eventually arrived at the giant home, and five women practically spilled out of the front door to greet us. They were still wearing their belly dancers garb, and I wracked my brain to remember and I recalled the five women that had come out to greet us: Echo, Carly, Hera, Linzie and Chordilia. In their colors: Pink, peach, brown, purple and gold.

Linzie wobbled a bit, seeing that her stomach had grown since the last time we saw her, and she looked ready to pop.

"Ahh~! Moon, Harper, Ophelia, Ruby! Welcome! June and I have set up all the necessary decorations. Come see, tell me if it is what you desire!" Echo chipped, as usual, talking somewhat like a Shakespearean woman, or at least an olden day lady. Her hair still spun and twirled to her ankles, but looked a little messy, seeing as it was only around 6.00-6.30 and she probably hadn't brushed it yet. Her blue eyes sparkled, and I remembered Hansel and my heart soar when I thought of holding my baby brother again. She ushered us inside, and we lightly spoke amongst each other. Ruby and I spoke to Linzie and Echo, while Mama and Harper spoke to Carly, Hera and Chordilia.

I noticed a few times that Hera was sneering at Harper, or sending her dirty looks. She thought that no one was seeing her give my friend looks, but by the way Mama and I looked at each other, we both knew that something was up with the crinkly brown hair, brown eyed woman. Her eyes I once thought were warm, were now heated with hate, and it took all that I had not to turn around and slap her.

"Oh yes..Hermes is so good with Vitus." Chordilia said sighing, picking up her curly brown hair and tiding it up into a bun.

"Just wait until you're married and have your baby Ruby, it won't be scary at all. It'll be hard, but amazing..you two will understand soon Harper, Ophelia." She smiled, sighing as we began walking through the large room. Hera snuffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. A mean looking grin crossed her face, and I looked towards Mama with a worried look on my face, which she mirrored.

"Oh, so how is Goggle? Not...bored is he?" She chimed, her voice overly sickly sweet. Harper didn't skip a beat. I don't think I've mentioned her deformities before, since they're very small. Her eyes are a little too big, while her nose is just a tad to small, giving her a poor, defenceless puppy dog look. Her neck was extremely bony and long, and her shoulders seemed uneven. Nothing else seemed wrong, except for her ankles, which looked bulky.

"With me? Never. With you? Always." Harper said quickly, not skipping a beat. I watched from the corner of my vision as Hera's eyes widened and then slanted.

"Oh really? Why would he want a blue skinned bitch?"

"He'd rather have that than a giraffe with bulky ass ankles and more sexually transmitted diseases than a doctors handbook."

I heard something that sounded like an angry howl, and I spun around. Hera was pouncing towards Harper, her hands out to grab around her neck. I moved forward just as Harper did, and we both punched her at the same time. Harper's fist landed on Hera's face, while mine landed on her stomach, making her cry out as Harper broke her nose, and I knocked the air out of her, and sent her plummeting to the ground. Ruby growled, looking down at the brown hair girl as she withered on the ground in pain, reaching up to cup her bleeding nose.

"HERA!"

We all turned around to see June and Neptune standing at the entrance of where the wedding would take place. June looked furious, her fists clenched at her sides and showing off her teeth, like a wild animal. Her toffee colored hair was perfect, as if she had been in a salon since three am, and her amber eyes were dark with anger as she barked out her daughters name.

"M-mother! They hit me! These outsider trollops hit me!" Hera cried, causing Mama, June, Echo and Ruby to gasp, and make Harper, Linzie, Chordilia, Carly and I to glare.

"Outsider trollops? Must I remind you that I am in fact an outsider! As well with most of your sisters, and that means that your nieces and nephews are with outsider blood!" June growled, descending the steps to get closer to the bleeding girl.

"Liar! You're mean to Harpa' and Elia! Ya deserved ta' be punched!" Ruby hollered, placing her hands on her hips and glaring down at the brown eyed girl who trembled as Neptune growled. Everyone stopped speaking and moving, except for June who grabbed her daughter by the ear and began dragging her towards her father.

"Take action against your daughter.." June growled, throwing her daughter down to her knees, scuffing them. Neptune rolled his eyes, looking down at the girl before him.

"So when she does something bad, she becomes MY daughter?" Neptune smirked, looking down at his little wife. June nodded, turning to us and waving for us to enter the marriage room. I felt a little bad that I got her in trouble, but mostly I was happy that she was getting yelled at for being a biznatch. As we all scampered into the room, we heard Neptune's punishments.

"No leaving the house..Not allowed to Ruby's wedding, No going to the wedding's after party, and you may not even dream of speaking to Goggle, he's with the small one." Neptune said, glaring down at his daughter.

"B-but daddy!"

"NO FUCKING BUTS! IN YOUR ROOM!" He hollered, sending Hera running away towards her colored door. We all sighed, happy and hopeful that that was the only drama we'd have to deal with for today. The room, which was more like a chapel, was gorgeous. There was a traditional isle, with rows of benches on each side, and the isle leading to what looked like a small altar. The benches were wooden, and they were painted black. The carpet was a crimson red, as was the altar. Grey, white,red and black streamers and ribbons adorned the room, along with the same colors, in daises. Ruby smiled, when June produced 4 bouquets of red, black, white and grey daisies, a larger one that was meant for Ruby, the smaller ones for us. Mama realized with a shriek that we were loosing time, and the four of us raced off. Mama and Harper went off to the room that Harper was given, while Ruby and I rushed off to the room that I was assigned.

Ruby was in the tub first, scrubbing her hair thoroughly as I began taking out the necessary make up and hair bobbles that we needed. I heard her grab for her towel, and the dirty water going down the drain. With no shame, I stripped and filled the tub up, jumping in as Ruby sat down, wrapped in a towel in front of the counter. I was running the soap through my hair as I heard Ruby sighing. I looked over, and saw her starring sad-eyes into the mirror.

"Rubes...whats wrong kiddo?" I asked, dunking under to rinse off the shampoo, then popping back up. She sighed, turning to look at me, her dark purple orbs rimmed with red.

"Wha' if Greg changes his mind..about this..us..everything.." She practically cried, burying her face in her hands. I smiled softly, quickly rinsing off and wrapping a large towel around me before wrapping my arms around the tiny, pregnant girl.

"Because he would never dream of leaving you Ruby! Don't worry..today is going to be amazing..Now..hold still..I'm gonna blow dry your hair, and then curls it." I said, throwing a little long island accent in there, just like how my hair dresser from home spoke. I grabbed the little purple hair drier, and put it to warm, and slowly began to dry Ruby's hair. It was about medium thickness, and was rather easy to dry. I ran some gel through her hair before I took out the green curling iron and slowly began to create loose swirls of hair.

She starred at our reflection in the mirror as I had finished fixing her hair. I took two strands of hair from the area around her temples and began to braid the strands. After I braided them, I pulled them back and pinned them back, so she had something that looked like a braided halo surrounding her head. She smiled, turning her head from side to side and examining my job.

"I like it! Whatchu' doing with your hair?" She asked, twirling her finger through one of the strands. I shrugged, feeling my still wet hair against my back.

"It will hair dry, curly as sheep's hair. Then I'll just like toss it up or something." I shrugged, but suddenly, I was tugged down and onto the vanity seat that Ruby was just in. I winced slightly when I felt someone running their mutated fingers through my wet mass of curls, and I looked up to see Ruby crunching my hair with her hands. She grabbed onto the drier, and started drying my hair, the blond curls blowing everywhere like a tornado.

When my hair was dried, I watched as Ruby took my mid-back lenght hair and pinned it to the side, so all my curls fell over my left shoulder. She made my bangs side swept, and I couldn't deny that I already looked pretty good. I stood up from the stool, and put Ruby back on it.

"Alright. Imma do your make up, then put on the dress. I don't want to take the chance of spilling any make up on the dress." I said, kneeling down in front of her with some silver eye shadow. I did that whole silver, white, grey and black smokey eye look that everyone seems to like.

Which I can do on other people.

But if I try to give myself the smokey eye look, for some reason it looks like I got curb stomped instead of my make up done.

Nothing was said as I smoothly drew on her black eyeliner, and she looked really good. I didn't think she needed any blush or anything else, so I just slid on a sheer pink lip gloss, before turning her stool back around to stare at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped, bringing up a hand to cup her cheek, and I could see the tears coming to her eyes, just like in the movies.

"Ohhh no no no! No crying now!" I begged, grabbing her hands and made us look into the mirror.

"You're looking sexay Rubes! Let's get this show on the road!" I said, looking at the clock. I left the bathroom, which was attached to a room that I had been given. Apparently we'd all been given our own rooms to stay in tonight, except for Ruby and Greg, Mama and Papa, Harper and Goggle, and Lizard and I were bunking together.

Imagine that.

I left the bathroom, still aware of my nakedness, and went to grab Ruby's dress off the bed. The room was gorgeous, the walls a deep teal that had some golden flecks and designs here and there. The bed was in the middle of the room, and was covered with a golden blanket that literally shined. I grabbed Ruby's dress off the bed, and turned back into the bathroom.

"Do you want me to help you put this on?" I asked, which she shook her head and took her dress. I nodded, turning around and closing the door as she took off her towel.

"I'll be changing out here. Call if you need help." I said, skipping back over to the bed, and dropping the towel that covered my body. Just when I picked my dress up, I heard the door to my room open, and a low rumble. I squeaked, clutching the dress to the front of my nakedness and spun around, and let out a relieved breath when I looked into ocean blue eyes.

"Oh my lord..Lizard..don't pop out of fucking no where!" I said, still trying to cover myself with the dress. Lizard rose an eyebrow, coming closer and taking the dress from me and throwing it on the bed before grabbing me. He practically slammed my naked body into his clothed one, and I could feel his..umh..arousal pressing against my stomach, through his pants. I felt him run his fingers through my hair, and I backed up.

"Don't mess it up!" I whined, fussing over my hair a little before looking at the clock.

"The weddings in an hour..and I don't want it messed up.." I whined like a little kid, and pretty much forgot I was naked. I grabbed the bag of makeup that I brought out with me and sat on the bed, and grabbed my pair of plain black underwear, and black strapless bra from my suitcase. I was about to slip them on when Lizard grabbed me again, practically holding me his naked captive. I sighed, resting my chin on his chest and looking up to gaze into the blues. Just when he was about to say something, I heard the bathroom door creak open.

"Elia..can you please zipper up..my...dress.." Ruby started, then lost track of her voice as she started at me being held by her brother, naked of course. Her little eye twitched, and she took a step back into the bathroom.

"Uhh..Imma jus' wait in 'ere." She said, so traumatized that she forgot her proper English. When the door closed, Lizard burst out laughing, even continuing to laugh as I smacked the back of his head, before slipping on my underwear. I tugged on my red dress before bounding over to the mirror, slicking on some black eyeliner and black mascara. I slipped on a lipstick who's shade was exactly the dresses color, but I couldn't help but feel disgusted. Lip stick always grossed me out.

I did a little twirl, and Lizard made an approving noise before hugging me around my waist and bringing his lips to mine. When he pulled away, I danced my fingers across his twisted lips, seeing as some of the red had come off my lips and onto his. I got myself out of his embrace, and called to Ruby.

"Alright Ruby. You may come out now.." I said, a little blush coming to my cheeks as the bathroom door creaked open and I saw a flick of white.

"...You both decent?"

"Yesh Ruby! We're decent." I said, a little flush coming to my face and Lizard craned his neck from his seat at the bed to see his sister. The bathroom door swung open, and Ruby decked out in white looked stunning, her veil in her hand and the train of the dress flowed out behind her. Lizard and I gasped, even though I'd already seen her in the dress before. Maybe it was her hair, makeup and the idea that the wedding was actually today that made her that much more radiant. She was beautiful, and for a moment I forgot what this was. I forgot that she was a she-mutant, and that she was going to be dropping out a kid in abouuutt..eeh...6-7 months. She was almost two months pregnant.

"Pretty." Lizard said plainly, but his eyes shone, he just didn't want to be a softie. A loud knock came against the door, and Mama and Harper tumbled in, hair all curled and pinned back like mine, all in our matching dresses and little black heels. Ruby decided to go barefoot, saying that she didn't feel like wearing high heels, and saying that flats weren't dressy enough, so we let her have her dream wedding, down to the bare toes.

"Almost ready?" Mama asked, rushing over to Ruby and zipping up the back of her dress the rest of the way. The door was opened, but another knock was heard from the door frame. Cupid and Saturn stood at the opened door, covered in flour, chocolate and frosting with their son's Mac and Tages were in their father's arms, also covered in flour, and cake substance.

"The cakes done!" Mac giggled, showing me his hands that were covered in chocolate cake batter, and red, black, white and grey frosting. Saturn smiled, hiking his son up higher from the place on his hip as Tages smiled sheepishly at me, just like his father.

"Uhh..yeah..we made the cake..but uhm..not the actual...food..." Cupid said, bringing his free, floured covered hand to rub at the back of his head and get the white substance in his pale brown hair.

"Whatcha want fer food Ruby?" Mama asked, kneeling herself down to Ruby's height.

"Cake!" She cried, clapping her hands. We all sighed, especially Lizard.

"No Ruby..you need a main course..like...meat." I said absentmindedly. Ruby paled, and started shaking her head.

"No people!"

"Of course not! Dad has chicken or beef." Saturn smiled, laughing a little. Ruby sighed, and I guessed that she had had chicken and beef at Harper's house before, since she said that she'd rather have chicken, and mumbled something about cows being to adorable. Tages seemed happy, giggling and bouncing on his fathers hip.

"Now all we gotta do are all the salads...soups...and deserts other than the cake..oh..and the main course..in..less than an hour..." Cupid said boardly, causing Harper and I to roll our eyes. We nodded towards each other.

"Get us some aprons. I'll take the soup and the main courses, Elia's gonna take the deserts and salads.." Harper said, rushing out the door, with me following right behind her. Cupid, Saturn, Lizard, Tages and Mac followed behind us. We made our own way towards the kitchen, and were greeted with a large, white and black tiled kitchen, with a large chocolate wedding cake, styled with white, black, red and grey frosting with some silver edible roses, in the middle of the table.

Maurine was standing at the sink, washing off cuts of chicken, while Linzie was sitting by the wedding cake, one hand on her stomach and taking deep, calming breaths. I guess it was something from those mommy and me classes that she got on video, you know, taught you how to breath the best way for the baby.

"Thank gods you got some help!" Maurine cried, dressed in a pretty, kelly green cocktail dress, that was covered in a plain white apron. Linzie was wearing a pretty, lavender colored maternity dress, which I would much rather call a moo moo than a maternity dress and she tossed Harper and I two similar, plain white aprons. We tied them on over our dresses, and we went to work. Maurine continued washing the chicken cuts, but she began handing them to Harper, who filled up a pain with rice, and cream of something soup. I think it was broccoli. She placed the chicken cuts in the pan, and tossed the pans in the ginormous ovens that Neptune had.

Well, he had a giant family, they needed a giant everything.

"There's a large bag of salad in the fridge. We need...26 I think." Linzie said, reclining further in the chair. I grabbed the large, clear plastic bag of salad and grabbed the grey, red, black and white Tye dye bowls that were on the counter top, which looked to be a few more than 30. Lizard, Cupid and Saturn had apparently went into the living room, leaving Mac and Tages to scamper around the kitchen, before Maurine told them to go play in the backyard.

"But..isn't there 33 of us...excluding Hera..then again..the babies and kids..?" I led off, beginning to artfully pour the salads in to the bowls and fluffing them up. Linzie shrugged.

"Lizard, Uncle Jupe, Cystie, Goggle and Pluto are flesh munchers. It's a cold, snowy day in hell that they'll eat salad.." Linzie said, wobbling up over towards the fridge and grabbing herself a grape juice box before wobbling back to her place near the kitchen table and the cake. I sighed, and started pouring 31 bowls of salad.

"They might not eat it. But its the thought that counts." I said somewhat irritably, but hey, she's pregnant. I heard her snort, and I turned to look at her, sitting somewhat comfortably on the kitchen chair, her one hand knotted in her strawberry blond hair as her hazel eyes seemed cloudy and far off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked sadly, staring off into space, then turned to look out one of the kitchen's stained glass windows, which was opened wide.

I shrugged, having placed all the lettuce in the bowls and was now dabbing tomatoes, carrots, peas, cabbage bits and cucumbers here and there. I grabbed the large bag of croutons that was on the counter, and started pouring five croutons on each bowl.

"Don't you think they'll be a little upset that everyone gets a salad but them?" I said plainly, and I heard her hum in somewhat of an agreement. She pointed towards a walk in freezer, like the ones they have at large restaurants.

"There's shelves in there for them." She said calmly, one hand still tangled in her hair, the other making small, smooth, round circles on her engorged tummy. I nodded, taking three salads at a time and placing them on the shelves in the freezer. It was extremely cold in there, making me shiver and almost drop the first few bowls I brought in. All I had to do was pour the dressings in these pretty glass containers, which reminded me of stalagmites or stalactites. I was never good in earth sciences. There were the usual dressings: Italian, creamy Italian, ranch, blue cheese, Russian and balsamic. There were going to be about 5 tables, each holding 6 persons at each, except for Ruby and Greg who would get their own table. The little glass containers were held in a tube like manner. Just like the test tubes you see on TV, its like a little bench, and there's a whole that the container fits in. Each table would get one, which meant I have 7 of these things to fill.

I grabbed all 7 of the dressing stands, and all the containers of dressing and placed them on the table near Linzie. I pulled out a chair, and sat down next to her, and started filling up the first bench of salad dressings.

"What's your story?"

"What story?" I asked, watching as one of the glass containers slowly filled up with the creamy, orange liquid.

"I was taken out here by my sister's husband, about 6 years ago. We never really got along...something about Anthonie creeped me out..made my skin crawl." She started, looking towards Harper and Maurine, who were busy talking quietly, and opening cans of cream of broccoli.

"Dillan..My sister..wanted so badly for us to get along...we lived in Arizona. Dil thought it would be a good idea..for him and I to go on a little road trip..the first night..when we were in New Mexico..Anthonie..threw me up against a rock..and looked me square in the eyes. Told me he was never interested in Dillan...and 'just wanted to get all over my pussy'. Fucker.." She muttered, taking an angry sip of juice.

I starred at her, my green and grey orbs wide and somewhat scared as I was finishing filling up the fourth bench of salad dressings.

"He tried to..you know..But then..all the sudden, a giant axe just blasted his throat open..and I turned to see him..his face was a little scary..but for the longest time I didn't know his name..so I just called him hero..It was love at first sight..ironic..Cupid.." She said, looking out into the living room and smiled at her husband, Cupid who was sitting down. She looked down at her left hand, the pink diamond with the silver band glittering in the sunlight.

We fell in love..got married...had a baby..then another..and now another.." She said, her eyes somewhere between euphoria and heaven.

"Now..what's yours?" She smiled at me, and I couldn't say that I was somewhat shocked.

"My family..mom..dad..two brothers..we were driving to California..came through..ran into Hades' clan..they saved my two brothers and I..mom and dad died..then one of my brothers died. The other one I helped escape. I..I stayed..I love Lizard.." I said with a burning, red blush on my cheeks. Linzie laughed out loud, squirting some grape juice onto her white apron as she laughed.

"Ahh..such young love..do not be ashamed.." I heard, and I swivled around in the chair, and looked up to see a pair of neon blue eyes, and teal orbs.

"For the love of thyselves..is pure..untainted by pillage of the body..mind..or soul.." Echo continued, placing Olympus in my lap. I looked up, and saw Lizard standing in the kitchen door way as Echo continued.

"Thy love..shall endure thy pasts..thy presents..and thy futures.." She said, going over to head outside, but she said one final thought.

"Dust not doubt thine lover. For thine light shall bring forth thy true nature." Was her final, melodical words as she practically danced out the door.

Burp.

I looked down at my little brother, who apparently thought a burp was the funniest thing in the world right about now.

"Word dude...word to that.." I said, turning to look at the still chuckling Linzie.

Crazy world this be.


	40. wedding bands glistening

:D ALRIGHT! I wanna thank all ya guys for reviewing :3  
I've worked real hard on this, and I've already got chapter 41 almost done, and part of chapter 42 written!  
So read y review please3 thanks to my constant reviewers! (: i love you guys~

* * *

For awhile I sat at the kitchen table, somewhat dumbfounded by Linzie's story and the malice and ease she told it with. Since the main dessert of the wedding was cake, all Ruby wanted was little cups of vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and jello cubes. I was now stirring in the jello powder into the warm water, two brownie sheets out in front of me. I was going to cool them, since this apparently was the super-instant jello, which only needed 20 minutes to solidify.

And Lucky us, that's how much time we had.

I was planning on quickly cutting the jello sheets into cubes and scooping in the ice cream right before desert. The red liquid starred back at me, and I starred down into the crimson goo..somewhat sad green and greys were starring back up at me. I sighed, closing my eyes, and when I opened them, a pair of ocean blue eyes were starring into the jello reflection of myself, the orbs were uncharacteristically warm and loving, and I did a double take and looked up at the real orbs.

Lizard smiled, kneeling down to be the height of me in the chair, and watched me pour the liquid into the pans, twirling a strand of my curly, blond spindles around his finger. I sighed, standing up and picking up the sheets and walking towards the walk in freezer. Lizard followed me the whole way, like I was going to dash off, and watched me like a hawk. I smiled awkwardly at him, seeing him with a happy look on his face, following me around like a shadow worried me a little.

"Lizard..you alright?"

"Yes."

I nodded slowly, not really believing a word he said. Harper and Maurine were turning the oven off of the cook setting, but was keeping it on somewhat so that the chicken would stay in the oven and stay warm and unburnt when we went to serve the food. I reached back to unknot the bow on my apron, but large hands were already there unlacing me.

"I gots it." Lizard said happily, and I nodded, looking up at the clock.

Uhh..the wedding starts in 10 minutes..shouldn't we get the guests in their seats..and Ruby all ready. I looked back at Lizard after he tugged the apron off me and almost had a heart attack.

"Lizard! Why aren't you dressed up!" I gasped, my eyes wide. His happy smile dropped and he pointed towards Cupid, who was walking into the chapel room with his wife and kids, wearing normal clothes.

"Not gettin' dressed up...sides...at least mah clothes are clean..." He smiled, brushing off his pants. I slapped my palm to my face, choosing to ignore his strange behavior and raced towards my room, which I hoped Ruby was still in. I almost killed myself on my damn high heels, but after pushing the door open to find Ruby almost in tears on the bed, and Mama whispering soothing words to her in one ear, with Papa on her other side, I smiled.

"Rubes...its time..c'mon..I'll be with you.." I coaxed, holding out my hand to her. She sniffed, waving her hand in front of her face, trying to dry the tears without patting away her make up. She smiled at Mama and Papa, squeezing their hands before hopping up off the bed, and grabbing my hand.

"Let's go."

When we came out of the room, Mama and I stood in front of Ruby, so that no one could see her as everyone piled into the chapel. Harper was herding everyone in like sheep, and if I squinted, I could already see Greg and Neptune standing on the alter, awaiting Ruby's arrival. Ruby seemed to see them too, and whined a little. She was just a little nervous about the walk. I reached my hand back, grabbing her slightly mutated one and squeezed, and after hearing her sigh, I let her twine our fingers together. Once everyone was in the chapel area, facing away from Ruby, Mama moved away since no one besides Harper, Papa, Goggle, Lizard, Ruby, Mama and myself was in the doorway of the chapel.

"Good luck baby.." Mama said, kissing her for head, and fixing up her veil a little bit and turned to all of us.

"Alright..Goggle and H'rper will go after me. I'mma walk down by myself..then af'er them it's you 'n Lizar' then..Ruby..my little baby..t's gonna be great!" Mama said, and Harper went to go signal June to press the play button. We'd connected speakers all over the house, so that everyone could hear the song Ruby chose for her march, and then after for the party, so we could party in any room. My Ipod was attached to the main speaker, and all June had to do was press the play button for us to start. Harper gave her the thumbs up, and I saw the little light come on, and the song began to play.

Mama stepped onto the carpet, and began walking the short trek towards the altar. The songs, slow, loving melody flowing through the house.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I cant help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I cant help falling in love with you"_

Lizard wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled up at him, snuggling into his side. Harper and Goggle kissed before us, and she wrapped her arm around his, linking each other together as Mama took her place at the altar, and they took off. Lizard bent down, pressing his twisted lips to mine, and I kissed back softly. The only thing that brought me back to reality was Ruby poking me in the butt, telling me to get a move on. I looked up and saw Goggle and Harper stepping into their places at the altar. I turned around, kissing Ruby's cheek as Lizard hugged her tightly, and we were linking our arms and down the isle we went.

"_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I cant help falling in love with you"_

We began walking towards our place at the alter, and I coolly looked around us. Warm smiles and loving tears seemed to encompass the room, and my heart swelled as I thought about the wedding I was supposed to attend when my family and I first came through here.

No..I can't think about that now.

We took our place besides our family at the alter, and I heard Greg let out a strangled gasp. I smiled as I saw his almost-white eyes catch Ruby's form as she began slowly walking down the isle, clutching her flowers, with a smile on her face. She was about a foot from the alter, and closing in and Greg was starting to twitch impatiently.

_"Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

She reached him, their fingers meeting each other and intertwining. Their rings seemed to glow in each other's hands, and Neptune told them to put the rings on each others fingers. The song slowly began to fade beautifully, and I heard Mama softly crying behind me.

_"For I cant help falling in love with you_  
_For I cant help falling in love with you"_

The song ended and Neptune puffed out his chest.

"Family..Ruby and Greg..The two have found love..where it is near impossible to find..This whole family has been blessed with lovers..loved ones..families...let us hope that the child that they bring into this world has Ruby's beauty..courage..fondness for others..understanding..love..and Greg's knowledge..strength..wisdom...heart..and the ability to look past the cover..for I know this baby from them shall be great."

"Damn straight.." I whispered, causing Lizard to chuckle lowly and hug me tighter to his side. I stayed snuggly at his side as Neptune scanned around the room and Ruby and Greg starred at each other, their wedding bands glistening in the bright light of the chapel.

"We gather here today..to bring these two..plus their child..together in holy matrimony. Yadda yadda yadda. You all know the drill." Neptune said, causing Ruby to giggle and wrap her arms around Greg's neck.

"Now..is there anyone here..that wants these two not to be together.." He trailed off, looking around the room. Seas of smiles and eyes stared back, and not one had an objection.

"Anyone..who wishes these two not to be wed...can go fuck themselves. By the power passed unto me by our Mother, the mother of the original trio. Jupiter..Hades..and myself..the power she has given to us, I pass down to solidify this holy union. I now pronounce Ruby and Greg..husband and wife!" He said, hollers and cheers erupting around the room. I wolf whistled as Neptune looked down at the two young parents.

"Well? KISS HER!" Neptune hollered, and Ruby and Greg kissed deeply, wrapping their arms further around each other. The cheers got louder as I broke away from Lizard, going towards my ipod and hitting the party play list and hit the shuffle button.

"Let's party mofo's!" Harper screamed, wrapping an arm around Goggle's waist as 'I love college' came blasting out of the multitude of speakers around the house. Everyone jumped from their seats, grabbing their children or significant other and began going to other rooms to party, or dancing out of the chapel and straight to the ballroom. Mama went to go put Mars and Merc up to bed, seeing as they'd been up late and it was around time for their nap.

Lizard cringed as the rap pounded from the nearby speakers as I practically skipped towards the ballroom at his side. I got up on my tippy toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"C'mon..it'll be fun! Lets go to the ballroom love." I said loudly over the music, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the ballroom. Thank the lord, Mama had chosen who sat at which table, and had placed Goggle, Harper, Lizard, Echo, Hansel and I all at one table together. Everyone poured into the room, taking their seats, some of the mothers taking their babies up to bed, but most of the children stayed down here.

Neptune and June stood up, June getting the thumbs up from Harper and I to go mess with my ipod to the song that we needed.

"Alright! As outsider custom dictates..by dictator June..." Neptune said, quickly hissing as he was hit in the back of the head with June's black five inch, chunky heels.

"Ruby and Greg..you gotta have your first dance as hubby and wifey." June said, quickly speaking over her whining husband. Greg took Ruby's hand, and June clicked the song, the slow tune coming out of the speakers in the room as the two twirled around the part of the room, square in the middle that was meant for dancing. The tune turned bouncy and techno quickly, and I heard Harper humming along.

_Open your eyes I see_  
_Your eyes are open_  
_Wear no disguise for me_  
_Come into the open_

_When it's cold outside_  
_Am I here in vain?_  
_Hold on to the night_  
_There will be no shame_

_Always, I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony,_  
_harmony oh love_

_I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony,_  
_harmony oh love_

They spun around slowly, Ruby's head on Greg's chest and his head resting on top of hers. I felt something grab my leg gently from under the table, and begin to rub my thigh gently. I looked down, and saw Lizard's hand slowly running up and down my thigh, all the way to my knee, then back up and back down slowly. I smiled, leaning against his side as we watched the young couple spin around, until the song slowly dwindled down.

_Melting the ice for me_  
_Jump into the ocean_  
_Hold back the tide I see_  
_Your love in motion_

___Always, I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony,_  
_harmony oh love_

___"I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony,_  
_harmony oh love" _Lizard lent over, whispering along with the song in my ear, and I turned and pressed my lips to his as the song ended. Everyone started clapping, but Lizard didn't want to move his hand from my leg, so I had to bang my leg to the bottom of the table, effectively hurting his hand far more than my leg. He reeled back, gripping his hand with wide blue eyes.

"Whaa!"

"Claaapp." I whined just like him, to which he huffed playfully and began to clap slowly. He seemed to notice that the music had turned down, and was softly playing, and no one was getting up to dance.

"No mor' dancin'?" He said, somewhat relieved. I smiled, shaking my head and standing up.

"Nahh. Food. Salad..then soup...then main couurrse..then cake and dessert." I listed off slowly, standing up from my seat and whisking off to the kitchen after June and Maurine to start placing the salads at every ones table. The table next to us, sat: Hawkes, Juno, Maurine, Saturn, Mac and the empty seat where Hera should have been. We'd been passing out the salads to everyone, and just as Linzie had though, most of the Jupiter men just looked at the salad with a crossed look.

"Thought that counts.." I recounted to Linzie as I placed her salad in front of her, and she smiled, patting my hand like my daddy used to do in the car when he was teaching me how to drive. I felt the tears well up, but I fought them back down as I grabbed two more salads, putting them in front of Hansel and Echo, and a low, heavy voice made me turn.

"Why she wearning white.." I heard a dark voice mutter, and I turned to see Juno's yellow cat eyes burning with twisted humor as he pointed towards Ruby's tummy, while she was across the room. I wasn't in the mood, especially after thinking about my family, and the emotional drain of Ruby's wedding prep and the whole party, I strode over, picking up his water glass, poured it all over him, and proceeded to knee him in the balls. He grunted, practically snapping over and clutching himself while I turned to walk away.

"Feisty.."

I turned back around, grabbing the salad (that he refused to eat, but someone put some thick dressing on there already) and smashed it over his head, the salad dressing make all the stuff stick to him as I turned back around to sit at my table. I sat beside Lizard, who happily wrapped his arm around my waist, a smug smile sent towards the still somewhat wounded, wet, and messy Juno.

"This 'uns mine.." He said proudly, and my face paled when I realized that I was becoming somewhat violent, but then sighed, who gives a damn. It's not like I'm becoming vicious..it's just been a hard couple of days. Juno opened his mouth, a giant slice of tomato falling out.

"I...That does not surprise me." Juno muttered, standing up and walking out of the ballroom, and up the stairs to go get changed. Lizard smiled, rubbing his hand on my waist in soothing circles. The rest of the dinner went exceptionally well, not even a food fight. Something inside me begged to start the bloodiest food fight in the history of Neptune's home, but I held back..for Ruby's sake. Lizard actually managed to eat...a salad leaf..after which he gagged and told me that I tried to kill him in the most violent way he's ever seen.

..This is what I have to deal with.

The most violent death my love can think of isn't hacking to death by an axe, not impaled by a pix axe...it's salad..mother fucking salad.

He did eat a little of the soup that Harper and Maurine made, it was some Italian beef, beans and noodle soup and was actually really good. He did eat the chicken that Harper and Maurine baked, and again, it was really good, seeing as I haven't eaten this much 'human chow' that wasn't just a box of oreos and cheese crackers. I did dash away right before the cake cutting to fix up the jello-deserts, and I can't lie, they looked pretty.

The cake cutting was probably the best, seeing as Ruby was scared of the giant knife and Greg had started to wave it around like a light saber. Eventually they both held the handle and cut the first piece. Greg scooped some up in his hand and held it out for her to eat, as she did the same for him..and mushed it on his lips. He laughed, kissing her and leaving cake crumb's and frosting all over each other's faces, making everyone laugh as pieces of cake and glasses of whipped cream and jello were handed out.

Lizard..surprisingly loves cake. He ate about...3 pieces of it, and a half...which was mine...that he stole when I turned around to talk to June.

Cakery thief.

He wanted no part of the jello, but he tossed down a whole glass when I told him it was jellied blood. He believed me, and tossed it back, practically swallowing the thing whole. He gagged, glaring at me as whipped cream was dripping from his lip. I smiled, shrugging at him as I licked his lip.

"You'll live.." I laughed as he picked up one of the cubed jello pieces and chucked it at me, and it hit me right in the throat. I laughed, picking up the cube and hitting him in the eyeball with it. He swqinted at me as June stood up, screaming, and turned the ipod and speakers on full blast.

"PARTAY!" She screamed, and for an older lady, she's got some lungs on her.

"_HEY SOUL SISTER! AINT THAT MR. MISTER ON THE RADIO! STEREO! THE WAY YOU MOVE AINT FAIR YA KNOW!" _

Train came blasting out of the speakers, and Ruby rushed over, grabbing me out of Lizard's hands and spun us towards the dance floor. We spun around as most of the Neptunian's got up and started dancing. Juno stomped down the stairs sometime during the meal, and I couldn't shake off the idea that he was watching Ruby and I dance. I spun, as Ruby did a little jig type dance and jumped around. Greg laughed, jumping in and wiggling his arms around. We laughed, both trying to imitate Greg's arm wiggle dance, but we both ended up looking like rusted old robots.

We danced like morons for a few more songs, but then Harper whistled, taking ahold of the ipod.

"I gotta request!" She cried, "Lizard! Ophelia..move to the middl' the room! She clicked around the ipod, and pressed play just as Lizard slowly came towards me in the middle of the floor, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"_Come, stop your cryin', it will be alright. Just take my hand..hold it tight.." _

I smiled as Lizard's arm's tightened around my waist, tugging me further against him. I smiled, looking up to see silver ringed, ocean blue orbs.

_"I will protect you..from all around you.._  
_I will be here, don't you cry.._  
_For one so small..you seem so strong._  
_My arms will hold you, _  
_Keep you safe and warm. _

_This bond between us..can't be broken. _  
_I will be here, don't you cry." _

I smiled up at Harper as she winked at me, and then whisked away on the dance floor by Goggle, who wrapped his arms around her. Her arms went around his waist. I sighed, pressing myself further into the warmth of Lizard, seeing as this was still the desert, and the windows were opened in a large room. I shivered slightly, pressing closer to Lizard as I nuzzled his neck.

"Dun' worry..warm up later.." He muttered sweetly, and not perverted for once, and placed a kiss on my hairline, and another right above my ear.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart._  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart._  
_From this day on..now and forever more. _

_You'll be in my heart._  
_No matter what they say._  
_You'll be here in my heart..always."_


	41. gorgeous blue diamond glimmered

:D ohtay! :D woo! thanks for all the reviews lovers333  
I started watching Soul Eater last night xD and its pretty good yo!

But yesh yesh, read and review3

THANK YOU3

* * *

The dancing slowed down around three in the morning, and I yawned and ducked under the table to grab at my shoes, which I had kicked off after about the first hour of dancing. Lizard chucked, placing his hand on my backside as soon as I was under the table. I growled at him lowly as I sat back up, but nuzzled against his side. He seemed rather eager to leave and for the past hour he's been almost constantly pawing at me. I swear to god, I teach this boy how I danced in high school, and he became hornier than my whole senior class.

He was so nice and sweet the whole nice, and I had been kissing him non-stop. He only growled at me once. He'd asked me where I'd learn how to dance like thaaat. Grinding and pretty much humping, you know, the usual high school dancing. I told him that I'd learned in high school, and I've danced with boys like this before. He growled wrapping his arms around me violently. He nipped at my jaw line as I didn't even bother to strap back on my heels as I sleepily said farewell to the Neptune's and let Lizard drag me up to the room that we'd spend the night in.

I perked up as he practically ripped open the door and tossed us in, slaming the door, flicking off the lights and sending us into swirling darkness. I felt him behind me as soon as the darkness over took the room, tugging at the zipper of the dress, while trying to find a way to tug it down quickly. I was kinda sleepy, but I'd miss sleeping for days just to do this with Lizard. I groaned as he snarled at my dress, having zipped the dress open but, still having a hard time getting it off.

He finally got the top of the dress off, the top pooling around my waist as one of his hands felt around my chest while the other continued trying to rip the dress off me. I groaned, helping him and wiggling out of the dress and pushing my body against his as I shoved my hands up the back of his shirt, trailing my fingernails down his back lightly, so that it was faint, and the groan and shivering I got as a response made me smirk into his neck as I bit down lightly.

"Cold? We should fix that.." I whispered in his ear, wrapping one leg around his waist and ripping off his shirt and biting down his shoulder. He groaned, bucking his hips into me hard enough to make me bounce back a little bit. I giggled, grabbing him by the belt and backing us up against the wall. My back hit the freezing wall, and I shivered, fumbling a little when I was trying to undo his belt. He was rubbing my shoulders, his hands getting lower as he bit and nibbled from my ear to the top of my chest.

I managed to undo his belt and pants and shoved them down around his ankles, to where he could kick them and his shoes off at once. His body heat pressed against me, making me groan as one hand began to trail around my breasts, the other teasing me by tracing the edges of my black hipsters and his mouth taking the other breast that his hand didn't occupy. I groaned, one hand going up to anchor itself into his hair, and the other one going down on his lower stomach to imitate his teasing, except as always..he decides to go commando.

You think he'd wear boxers for Ruby's wedding...ugh..well..at least he looked presentable and was nice.

I felt him leave my chest, kneeling down and I shivered as the cold air hit my now slightly wet chest, from someone licking and sucking at it. I groaned again as I felt a tongue slide across my lower stomach, right above my underwear's edge. I moaned, the back of my head hitting the wall as Lizard gripped my hips tightly, tugging at the edges of my hipsters with his teeth. I ran my fingers through his hair as he slowly began tugging them away.

"You're..the biggest...tease.." I managed to choke out before he ripped my black underwear off and quickly placed one finger inside me. I moaned loudly, practically smashing my head against the wall as his other hand stretched up and ripped the bobby pins, elastics and such that held my hair to one side, and let it fully flow down. I groaned again, seeing as he was smirking up at me while moving his finger in a "come here" type of movement, making my hips jerk forward at his touch. He chuckled darkly into my hip, placing kisses down my hip bones. My breathing became erratic when he added another finger, and his mouth moved down.

"L-Lizaaaar-!" I cried as his tongue took one heavy swipe at the bundle of nerves just above my entrance, which made me scream and once again bash my head against the wall. I'll put a hole in it if he keeps this up. I tried to bite my tongue without biting through it as I whined pitifully as he kept up his ministrations. He came back up, his fingers still thrusting quickly as he pressed his lips to mine. I was a little grossed out by where his mouth just was..but then again, he's eaten human flesh before, and I've kissed him still, so I think I can take it. I moaned again as his twisted lips met mine and he dragged us away from the cold wall, and onto the slightly warmer bed.

I felt for him in the dark, our hips pressing together as we ran our hands over each others bodies. I whined as Lizard took away his fingers out of me, but then wrapped my legs around his waist, tugging him closer to me as he straddled my hips, pressing kisses around my face until he got to my mouth, just as he made the first somewhat violent thrust into me. I gasped into the kiss, letting him practically jump into my mouth and roam around, his tongue rubbing the insides of my cheeks and gently rubbing my tongue. I sighed in pleasure as the first few thrusts were slow and meant to tease me, and he made a loud growling moan as I got irritated and violently bucked up to meet his slow, lazy thrust.

"Eliah.." He groaned out, looking down at me with silver ringed eyes. I smiled back up at him as he continued thrusting and our lips moulded against each others.

...-...Harper's POV:! :)

The dancing was almost over, and everyone was getting tired. The few children who stayed down for the party were now asleep at their tables or in their parents arms. I sighed, looking at one of the little kids, who I think was named Poseidon, nestled in my arms. About five minutes ago he asked me to dance with him to some slow song, which I allowed, seeing as Goggle wasn't much of a dancer. The little guy came up to around my collar bone, so it wasn't that hard for him to latch onto me and dance. Then halfway through the song, we was literally crawling on top of me and into my arms, so that I was holding him and dancing. I heard his mother, Carly to see her smiling fondly at her son in my arms. His father, Vulcan was joking with his brothers how his son was a lady killer. I shook my head, still slow dancing with this cute little boy in my arms and right when the song ended, I could finally hear his sweet, little snores. I smiled, walking over to his parents table.

"I believe this belongs ta you." I smiled, as in his sleep, Poseidon began playing with my curls. Carly smiled, her warm, chocolate brown eyes gazing upon me and her son. She dug around her purse, pulling out a beaten up digital camera.

"Do you mind?" She asked, holding up the beaten up camera. I smiled, a little shy that my blue was showing a little bit.

"Not at all." I said, holding the little sleeping boy and smiling at the camera. She took about three pictures of us before she began putting away her camera, and Vulcan held his arms out to me, ready to take hold of his son. I smiled, and then went to go hand him his son, and something inside me didn't want to give this adorable little guy back. Then I remembered that that's kidnapping, and I'd be no better than what Hades was to Hansel, and I gently handed the napping boy back to his father.

I smiled, watching as Vulcan's eyes lit up as his son yawned and mumbled and almost incoherent "daddy."

I smiled, feeling a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Goggle's blue orbs. I snuggled into his arms as I felt his cheek on the top of my head.

"Sleepy..?" He asked, slowly rocking us back and forth. I shrugged, not really that tired honestly. I heard chairs screeching across the floor, and I turned my head to see Vulcan and Carly looking down at their sleeping son, looks of love and adoration on their faces. I sighed, smiling as I laid my head against Goggle's shoulder.

"Like Pos'edon? Who sleepin'?"

"Almost everyone..Ophelia n' Lizard went upstairs..but they're not sleeping..and yeah..he's a little sweet heart.." I muttered the last part, smiling as the parents began walking away, and the little sleepy boy, tiredly waved at me. I wiggled my fingers back at him.

"C'mon.." Goggle whispered, wrapping his arm around my waist as we exited the ballroom, and I was quite proud that I danced the whole time with these neck snapping heels. Sure, my feet hurt like a mother fucker, but damn I looked good, and for once I didn't feel like a midget. I'm usually very small, I barley come up to Goggle's chest, my head is about the same height as his armpit..which is extremely not the best height. We went towards the room that Neptune gave us, the lights still turned on from when Mama and I were in there.

"Harp'a."

I turned around, seeing Goggle fidgeting like the first time that I met him.

"Goggle." I smiled, tilting my head at him. He sighed, stepping forward and looking down at me, his hand coming up to cup my cheek.

"I..this...ain't usual'y me..I-I knaw..I'm not..tha' brave..b-but.." He started mumbling, bringing his hand up to rub at his face. I chuckled, leaning up and kissing his thin lips.

"Gog...GG..what's wrong?" I asked, saying the nicknames I have for him that he twitched at at first. He sighed, and I almost passed out. He took my hand, using his other one to take is hat off anf place it on my head. He knelt down in front of me, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a dusty looking jewelry holster.

"Harpa'..Adel..Dayle..." He whispered out, his orbs looking into my two toned brown ones and slowly opening the jewelry box and the glistening of a gorgeous blue diamond glimmered as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"...marry me..be ma' wife..come wit' me..in tha' hills..ev'ryday I gotta go..follow me...'n let me follow you.." He whispered to me, and I could faintly see the glitter of a tear in the corner of his eyes. I sobbed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips against his.

"Yes...yes..yes yes YES!" I screamed at last, leaping into him so we slammed onto the floor, with me straddling his hips. I smashed my lips to his as he slipped the ring onto my ring finger and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt something wet dribbling down, and I was so happy that I didn't notice the tears until Goggle pushed us up, one hand wiping my face, and the other sliding up and down my warped spine. I shuddered as I slammed my eyes shut, trying to stop crying.

"Na..nah nah nah...this is so cliche...I can't go a' cryin'." I laughed, wiping off the left over tears. I didn't get a response, and I opened my eyes to see my soon to be husband staring at me with wild eyes.

"Wha' Goggle?" I asked, smiling down at the blue eyed man.

"Turn off'ha lights..."

I rose a brow, but got off of him and turned to flick off the lights. Just as I did, he was on me, rubbing his arms up and down my arms from elbow to shoulder, and slowly slid around my neck lovingly. I sighed, wrapping my arms around his slim waist and tugging him closer to me. He sighed as he slid my fingers along my mangled spine and I moaned into his chest.

"Pretty.." He whispered, pressing his cheek to mine as his straight, blond hairs brushing my face and making me smile. He chuckled as I clutched his hip bones, making him take in a quick breath.

"Even with ma' spine 'n the blue..ya know.." I mumbled into his smooth cheek. He huffed, pulling away and moving us to go sit on the foot of the bed. He kicked off his jacked and shoes and sat behind me, and began undoing my dress, zipping it down.

"How can ya' say tha'...you love me..'n look at me..look's dun matter ta me..yo..yer's so..angel'ic..but yer beautiful..I knaw I dun say it much...bu' I love ya Harp..ya knaw I do's.." He tugged the dress the rest of the way down, my back pressed into his chest as he nuzzled my necks. I brought my hands back, lifting them above and behind my head to wrap around his neck.

"I love you..I think you're handsome...that 'n you're cute when you're shy..ya like a little bunny when I first saw ya.." I smiled, remembering how he almost pissed himself and ran away like I was the cannibal. He chuckled hoarsely, his warm breath coating my neck, and I fought to bite back the moan that almost escaped me.

"Thoug' ya w'ere there ta take me ta heaven...hell I mean.."

"Awwhh..Gog..you'll go to heaven.."

"Ya think so?" He asked with some bitterness. "Afta what god made me look like...wha I done..all tha peoples I kills..'n eat..I am their demise..I watch 'em..and I tell tha family where 'n when to strike.." He growled into my shoulder, hiding his eyes in my bare shoulder. I felt a little awkward, sitting there with him in my bra and panties, while he still wore his t shirt and dark jeans. I sighed, grabbing one of his hands and placing it between mine.

"I think so..God works in weird ways..sometimes..'m not sure if I believe..my Mamma does though..so much.."

"...Weird ways?"

"Mhhmm..you're good in here GG.." I said, reaching behind me to poke him in the chest.

"..My lungs?"

"Heart babe..heart. And if God doesn't let you into heaven..then I'll just follow you into hell.." I said strongly, grasping his hand tightly. He gasped, and suddenly, I was underneath him and his thin lips were smashed down on mine. I couldn't hold the sexual tension any longer and I wrapped my arms around Goggle's shoulders, and flung one of my legs around his hips, grinding up into him. We parted after a few minutes, our breathing heavy and erratic, and he placed our for heads against each others.

"Ya..ya would follo' me..to h'ell.." He repeated, his breath hot and heavy and smelled faintly of the chocolate cake from earlier tonight.

"I would follow you into eternal torment..as long as I was chained by your side..I love you.." I whispered, pressing my lips up and licking his bottom lip for entrance, which he quickly allowed. I ripped my hands up his shirt, feeling the scarred, lean chest and a few of his bones that stuck out from him being so thin and I groaned as I felt his hat being finally knocked off my head as I ripped his shirt off. He groaned as he tugged on the back of my bra, the elastic snapping off and the cold air now hitting my bare chest, making me moan deeply as he trailed his tongue over one of my nipples.

I let out a loud whine as I began tugging at his pants, unbuttoning them and tossing them to the side of the bed as soon as I could tug them off. He trailed his hand up my leg, and placing his palm at the front of my underwear. I groaned, bucking my hips into his palm, and I gripped the side of the bed. My hand hit my bag, which was by the bedside, and something soft came into my grasp. I moaned, as Goggle kept just running his hands around my hips and licking and biting around on my chest. I groaned as I left what I had gripped in my bag, and my two toned orbs lit up when I realized that it was the black and grey scarf I got in New York City.

Goggle seemed to distract with my chest to notice my arms moving behind his head. I smiled, quickly wrapping the scarf around his eyes and pushing him off me before jumping on top of him.

..Why do I have the feeling like I'm a porn star now?

Ugh..oh well.

Goggle laughed, reaching out blindly as he gripped my hips, our underwear becoming more and more uncomfortable. I groaned as he bucked up, and slowly reached up to untie the scarf. I grabbed his wrists, pinning them down as I ground into him as I lent down to whisper in his ear.

"Nuhh huhh..Wha's wrong?" I asked, placing kisses up from his jaw to his ear before I whispered sultry into his ear.

"Don't like not being able to see?" I practically moaned into his ear, rubbing him through his underwear as I let go of his wrists and slowly massaged his thin chest. He moaned, feeling his hands up my smooth stomach to grip at my breasts with both of his hands. I slowly tugged his boxers off, leaning down and smirking against his neck as I sucked on the strangely delicious smelling skin.

Did I just sound like Hannibal the Cannibal?

Jeeze..

He groaned, throwing me underneath him and ripping off the scarf. He smirked down at me, ripping off my underwear as his blue orbs shone into my two toned browns.

"Awhh. Scarfs gone already? I thought we were having so much fu-uunn!" I moaned out the last part as he bucked against me, and began positioning himself above me. I groaned, nodding my head and lifing my hips up for him to do his thaang. I breathed out slowly, hoping that it wouldn't hurt to bad and before I knew it, Goggle was slowly inching into me, our chests now pressed together as he slowly went in. I cried quickly, violently biting his shoulder, leaving my bite impression, but also bringing up some blood. I felt a violent bite at my shoulder, and I flinched as I saw a similar looking bite mark in my shoulder.

"Mine..marks you as mine.." Goggle said, licking away the dried blood as he fully sheathed himself in me, staying still for my comfort. I groaned happily as I weakly whispered 'mine' into his ear as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and snapping my legs around his waist.

"Goggle..please.." I said after a few minutes, and he held his weight, slowly starting a even rhythm, and his orbs, euphoria dripping from every stare, looked into my eyes as the pain filled thrusts soon turned amazingly pleasurable, and I cried, begging Goggle to go faster. He groaned, grabbing me by the shoulders and began pounding into me. The whole bed shook with the ferocity of his thrusts, and as amazing as it was, I was shocked that the normally shy, sweet Goggle was being to aggressive.

But not like I minded.

"Gooooooggle!" I cried, arching my back as my toes curled, and I felt him throbbing in me as an orgasm began shooting up my spine, just as his own release hit. I screamed into his shoulder as his face contorted into ecstasy as he let out a low, sexy groan as he flopped down on top of me, wrapping his arms around me and turning us onto our sides. He pulled out, the soreness in between my legs already beginning, but I could care less as Goggle wrapped me in his arms.

I sighed, snuggling into his bare chest as he chuckled into my hair and twirled his mutated fingers through my curly strands. I felt something being placed on my head, and I was barley conscious to notice that Goggle had placed his hat on my head. I chuckled sleepily, pressing my lips against his, and whispering out a weakened 'i love you.'

He moaned in agreement.

"Love you too Harpa'...now sleep..'m not goin' 'nywhere."


	42. clung to me like a koala

**:D Hey guys!  
So I just wanted to mention my other fics im working on!  
My Land of the Dead and my newer, Soul Eater fic!  
But this fic is my main lover right now! **

**So0o0o0o333 I wrote this up good. Things have been a little too peaceful, and I felt that Lizard was getting a little to lovey dovey.  
So read and review, as always! thank you my lovers3**

* * *

OPHELIA'S POV :3:

I sighed, rolling over in the unfamiliar sheets and into Lizard's side, sighing into his rib cage. He groaned, rolling over and on top of me, his chest pressing into my back and effectively making my face sink into the mattress.

"Mlhhhihhzard.." I moaned, muffled by the fluffy sheets and soft mattress. He sighed, rolling off of me and onto the floor. I stayed still, happy that I kept from laughing but couldn't help but let a little smile slide across my lips. He sat up, his ocean blues meeting my green and greys in a somewhat harsh glare. Oh..he's in one of those moods again.

"Bitch.." He mumbled, picking himself up off the floor and slouching down in a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I huffed, grabbing some sheets and covering myself as I rolled over, facing my back to him.

"Dick.."

I heard the sound of his fist violently hitting the mattress. It wasn't loud or scary enough to make me jump or scream, but enough for my instincts of fight or flight to kick in, my eyes to widen and to freeze up on the bed. Lizard might have been in a gloriously beautiful mood the past while, but I knew he was going to snap eventually.

"What'cha call me?" He growled, and I felt the mattress shift. I could feel the cold, cruel eyes of a side of Lizard that I hoped just a few days ago was long gone. But here in front of me again is this side of him. I swallowed, raising my voice so that I didn't sound so weak and stutters.

"..What did you call me..?" I asked slowly, already knowing that whatever my response to him was, he was going to be angry. I felt a hand wrap around my neck and fling me onto my back, still clutching the sheet to cover myself, Lizard glared into my eyes.

"Call ya wha' I want!" He snarled, and I growled right back, making him recoil slightly and then sneer right back at me.

"Bitch.." He growled at me as I glared at him, pushing him away from me and wrapping the sheet around my body as I stomped towards my bag and pulled out a pair of loose jean shorts and a shirt.

"Get out."

"Wha?" Lizard snarled, turning to look at me with angry blue orbs. I didn't back down, just turned from him to open the door to the room, and then walked past him, my shoulder hitting him as I waltzed into the bathroom.

"You better not still be in here when I come out." I snapped, slamming the bathroom door shut, and frantically locking it as soon as I heard his angry footsteps coming across the room. Just as I fully locked the bathroom door, he slammed on it, twisting and turning at the knob. I heard him roar and I put my back against the door, sliding down slowly as the sheet uncovered my lower body half.

"What's wrong with you.." I muttered, letting the first few tears fall past my lashes, hitting the white tiled floor in little pitter patters. I sobbed once, trying to catch my breath and the banging at the door stropped, but I knew by the heavy breathing that he was still there. Psh, he probably woke the whole damn house up with the noise he made.

"..Ophelia..?" He asked timidly, like a little boy and sweetly, just the way he's been the past week or so. It seemed so much like an act to me and I couldn't help but let out more sobs and heard the pitter patterings of my tears slowly hitting the floor after they slid down my flushed cheeks and eyes rimmed with dark circles. I sobbed again, clutching the sheets to my chest as I tried to stop shaking.

"Ophelia?" He asked again, and I could hear him sliding down to the floor, his fist hitting the door weakly, and I heard him sigh.

"GO AWAY!" I sobbed, clutching the sheets tighter but quickly and violently shoving them away from me as I realized that they smelled like Lizard, and I was left shivering on the cold floor with my clothes by my side. I was gonna take a shower anyway, but I couldn't find the strength to move.

"Why?" He asked, as if I had just burst like this for no apparent reason.

"BECAUSE! You're INSANE! Y-you yelle-d at me! 'N called me a-a-a BITCH..twice!" I sobbed, my back shuddering against the door.

"Oh..Eliah..I-I dun' mean ta'."

"SAVE YER FUCKIN' LIES. For all I know this is all an ACT. You've been faking this the whole time..just to fuck me..I'm done..I'm done.." I sobbed brokenly into my knees, my cries coming out in heartbroken wails and tearful gasps.

"'M NOT LYIN' TA YA!"

"THEN WHY GET MAD AT ME? DON'T MAKE ME REGRET COMING BACK! I CAME BACK FOR YOU!" I screamed through the door, and I heard his quick intake of breath. I coughed, letting a few more uneven breaths to push through my chest.

"I CAME BACK FOR YOU...AND I CAN LEAVE JUST AS EASILY AS I CAME...yo-ou..treat me like crap..I'm tired of being some little fuck toy..I'm tired of getting yelled at..I'm BETTER than that..I don't DESERVE that.." I called through the door, and the only response I got was the deep sigh pushing itself through his chest as he shakily stood up. I heard him walk across the room, and slowly exit, shutting the door behind himself. C'mon...c'mon Elia..what would Mom say? She would tell me to not let some fucking guy drag me down. I pulled myself off the floor, my skin layered in goosebumps and trails of tears as I fumbled with the shower controls. I flipped the controls all the way to burning, boiling hot and sat down on the edge of the tub, the heating up shower spray hitting my back, made me feel a little better.

Should have I yelled at him like that?

**_Fuck yes you should have!_**

But..I made him walk out..

**_You ASKED him to!_**

But..he was trying to say sorry

_**So? You were just trying to breath when he decided to use you as a mattress, and you were just smiling when he called you a BITCH**_

I called him a dick...

_**HE IS A DICK!**_

...but

_**NO! BUTS-A! I AM THE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD! RESPECT MEEEHH!**_

Okay okay..jeeze..

I sighed, jumping into the cascading scalding hot water that it almost automatically made my skin turn pink. As I grabbed the already there shampoo on the little wall basket, I couldn't help but recognize that little feelings of guilt inside my abdomen. I felt guilty for frankly loosing my cool at him..but then again..I didn't. He's the one that flys of the handle, not me, but then again he deserved it. He can't expect me to be called a bitch and just roll over and open my legs for the madman. I has rights dammit! I angrily began to scrub the body wash into my upper arms as I re-thought my thinking process once more.

That other bit of guilt..made me feel absolutely horrid and when I think about it, I'd have to control myself to not loose my lunch right where I stand. The other bit of regret..is for all the times I slept or did anything sexual with Lizard. Then again a part of me doesn't..but this part of me does..when the horrible side of Lizard..or Drazil as my stupid inner mind calls the extremely angry and hurtful side of Lizard.

I finished up showering, and as I grabbed the fluffy purple towel, I realized that all the walls besides the door were mirrors. I sighed, drying my hair as I looked over my body. Nothing much has happened, my boobs are the same size, and if any thing's really noticeable is that my hairs almost three times as long since I got here, I'm skinnier than before, from not eating well, and from loosing what little baby fat I had left, and I think my ass may have gotten a little bigger...

Damn you Ho-hos!..and oreos..and chips..and candies..and brownies..and all the other junk food Jeb has.

I sighed, tugging on my underwear, along with my dark wash jean shorts and a blue, plain t shirt as I cautiously opened the bathroom door, peeking out into the bleak bedroom. The bed was still a tousled mess from the night before, and indents of where we laid, and Lizard's fist print was still there in the memory foam. I sighed, turning away from the remembrance of what we did, and began packing up my night-bag and folding up my dress cleanly. I tossed on my somewhat stupid looking blue rain boots, you know the big, clunky ones that look like their made of plastic, and usually come with a matching plastic looking rain coat.

I know I probably looked crappy, in my little blue rain boots, my mid back length hair a total messy cyclone of curls, my eyes bright red from crying and my head and stomach churning faster than a washing machine. I groaned as I helfed my over night bag onto my shoulder, slightly happy to see that Lizard had already left the room. I heard Mama's voice in the kitchen, and I followed out, hoping to get a little bit of alone time with her. I dropped my bag by the door, seeing as there's no point in carrying it through the whole damn house. Most of the Neptunian family must still be in their hangover mode, but Neptune, Lizard, Goggle and Cyst were all sitting on the couch, watching me as I dropped my bag. I froze on the inside as I bent down and pretended to start searching my bag for something.

"OPHELIA!" I heard Harper call, and I heard her soft foot falls as she raced towards me, a stray beam of sunshine catching her left hand, making something glimmer. She jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my neck and doing a little happy dance as she hung off my neck, her feet barley reaching the floor. I giggled as she clung to me like a koala, her golden bronze hair swirling down her back.

"Hahahahaha! Girl you crazy. What's up?" I asked as she still clung to me, and I heard Goggle silently chuckling as the group of men on the couch watched us.

"I'mmmmm gettin' marrieeed!" She sang, jumping off of me and grabbed my hands, as we did a little happy dance. I gasped, picking her up and spinning her around.

"THAT'S GREAT! MORE DANCING!" I cheered, and started dancing like a moron, while Harper began to uh..something that looked like pop lock and drop it..but more graceful. We giggled as she grabbed my hands, and dragged me to the kitchen, where Mama, Ruby, Greg and June were all sitting around the large table.

"Thi's so great! Mah babies!" Mama cried, dabbing at her eyes with a stay, white napkin as her violet eyes became teary. June patted her shoulder as Harper and I made ourselves known.

"Hey guys." Harper greeted, as we took our seats. Ruby seemed to still be in her blushing bride mode, Greg's fingers intertwined with hers on the table, instead of hiding their entranced hands underneath the table. June smiled, pushing forward a plate of toasted English muffins, which Harper and I took one. I chewed slowly, watching as Mama's eyes dried up and she looked at me worriedly. June smiled sympathetically, reaching out to grab the hand that wasn't stuffing the English muffin into my mouth.

"Ya ohkay?" Mama asked, her violet eyes watering up again. I pretended to be stupid, and scrunched my eyebrows together and made a little huh noise. Ruby coughed, lowering her deep purple eyes and spoke lowly.

"..we heard you and Lizard fighting this morning. It woke most of us up.." Ruby said perfectly.

"Oh..well..it was just him..you guys know.." I said, reaching forward again for another english muffin. June nodded as Mama's gaze on me deepened.

"Ya seen tha two sides o' ma boy.." She started, her eyes becoming dazed and cold as she thought back to the past. She spun a story of a time long ago, and everyone leaned closer to her, listening for their lives to her hushed, southern drawl.

Mama's POV: Her memory:

_I was still so young. I had just given birth to Ruby a few months prior..oh..Lizard loved her so much. Pluto loved her dearly, always carrying her around in his arms and cooing at her. Goggle always patted her head and kissed her cheek as I laid her down to sleep, and Lizard often slept in the same room, worrying about Hades taking her away, much like he had taken away his cousin Hansel. He wasn't going to let Ruby out of his sights. _

_He was such a sweet little boy..you'd never believe that little blond headed child would become Lizard._

_He was only 8, I remember him, his ocean blue eyes and sandy blond hair that poured down his head to his shoulders. His hair was just a little wavy, and the gray hadn't set in yet. It had began graying around when he was 19, and the stress and sun damage finally caught up to him. Pluto was 14, his brown hair had begun to fall out in giant clumps, and his happy, cobalt blue eyes shone in happiness. Goggle was only 7, and his blond hair was chopped up short, and his baby blues always darted every which way. Cyst was 24, and he didn't have to wear that head brace of his, and Big Brain was only 16, and was still up and running around. I was 35, and Papa was 36. It was a happier time. _

_Visitors came in by the bus full, so usually Papa would only have to kill once and awhile, with the help of Cyst and Big Brain. They made quite the team back then. _

_I remember the day exactly, little Goggle and Ruby were sitting on a blanket in the backyard, playing with some old blocks, the bright paint slightly peeling and tarnishing off the sides. I smiled as I was drying dishes, and wiped my pruning hands on the skirt of my dress, the pretty gray shade was dotted with little blue posies. I smiled, my long blond hair still intact. It had begun falling out by the time Ruby was 9. It was long and pin straight, and fell around my hips. Papa had the wavy, unruly black hair, which where the wave in Lizard's hair came from. I watched as Goggle and Ruby happily played together, and I heard Pluto come trumping down the stairs. _

_"Hey Pluto baby..What'cha up ta?" I asked, smiling as my eldest son frowned, shoving his hand forward, where there was a giant clump of his gorgeous brown hair. He still had a good amount on his head, but the spot right behind his ear was bald, where the clump obviously fell out of. He whined, as he dropped the clump of chocolate tresses into the garbage can. He whined again, slumping his shoulders as he starred at his two siblings from the window. _

_"..it's alright Plu..makes ya looked distun'gished." I said, patting my hand through his hair, and at his point in time, he came up around my armpit. I smiled softly, kissing his cheek and wrapping my arms around my big boy. Papa, Cyst and Big Brain were out on the hunt, and the sun had only risen a few hours ago. _

_I heard knocking feet on my front porch, and Papa opened up the door, a wide grin across his face. Lizard came scampering down the stairs just as Goggle and Ruby came inside. Lizard rushed over to little Ruby, who was in Goggle's arms, yanking her out of the hatted child's arms. Goggle whined, rushing up to me and fisting his hands on the skirt of my knees, his blue eyes filling up with tears as Lizard held Ruby. I bent down as the little Goggle sobbed dryly, pointing a finger at Lizard and sniffling a little. _

_The little boy was only 7 years old, and his big brother was being mean to him. I sighed, picking up my littlest son and holding him against my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my neck. _

_"I wu's holdin' 'er Mama!" Goggle cried, muffled by the shoulder of my dress. I shh-ed, rocking back and forth slightly as I gave Lizard a look. He shielded back a little, clutching Ruby in his arms. The ultimate punishment for Lizard as a child was to not let him hold his baby sister for a day or so. Goggle sobbed again into my shoulder as I cooed to him. _

_"Mama's boy.." Lizard huffed, looking down at Ruby and nuzzling her head. _

_"I kaw baby...so proud Gog'e..ya were holdin' 'er real good..Papa..wha-y's ya back so soon.." I asked as Pluto smacked Lizard on his head, snatching Ruby into his arms. Lizard screamed, seeing as he only came up to Pluto's lower chest, and up to around my waist. Goggle giggled against my chest as Papa entered the kitchen. _

_"Lizard..c'mon. Takin' you to show ya how to live.." Papa smiled, showing his teeth. I froze, turning to look at my brown eyed husband. I wish he'd shave that damn beard. _

_"B-but Papa.." _

_"He's big 'nuff Moon!" _

_"Paaah..paahh.." Pluto whined. Papa was supposed to take Pluto to learn how to hunt humans first. So far he'd only shown him how to stalk and how to weild all sorts of weapons. He seemed upset that Lizard would actually get to be a part of the actual hunt first. _

_"Ya comin' too Pluto!" Papa smiled, opening his arms wide as my two boys bounded over to their father._

_"Jupiter.." _

_"Moon..whas wrong?" He asked, slightly annoyed. _

_"Jupe..Lizar' to young..please Jupe..keep 'em home..least notha year.." I begged, placing Goggle firmly on the ground as Pluto handed him Ruby. _

_"What'chu think 'bout that Lizard?" _

_"No! I wanna go Mama! Mama Mama Please please!" He begged, his eyes big and wide. I looked towards Jupiter, my violet eyes blurry. _

_"..'e's so young..'s gonna scar 'im..he's to young.." _

_"He's going.." _

_"B-but Jupe!" _

_"WOMAN! THIS FAMILY IS GROWING! We need mo'e help gettin' food. C'mon, Pluto, Lizard Goggle..we gots job to do." _

_"No!" _

_"Wha?" Jupe asked, wheeling around to face me. I snatched Goggle and Ruby up in one swing. _

_"Ya not taking my littlest. NOT TAKIN' MAH BABIES!" I screamed at him as tears cascaded down my cheeks. Ruby's little fist rose, patting my cheek tenderly as Goggle glared forward at his daddy, then pointed towards the still opened door. _

_"Unca Cys't..n' Brig Brwain a'comin'." He pointed. _

_We all squinted towards the door, and we couldn't see anything. _

_"Gog'e ya seein; shit...waaiiitt...wha's tha?" Papa sneered, looking out the door, and if we all squinted as hard as we could, we could see two teeny weenie black dabs off into the distance. Jupiter turned back to our youngest son in shock, and lifted the radio to his lips. _

_"Cyst. Big. How far ya from tha' house..." _

_The radio crackled. _

_"Bout 3 miles..why?" _

_Stunned silence filled the air. _

_"Gog'le saw you..." _

_"Mama! I do good!" Goggle smiled up at me, his thin lips bleeding a little from being so thin and dry. I smiled, dabbing at the little droplets with the skirt of my dress. _

_"Good Goggle.." _

_I turned to go finish my fight with Jupiter, but he, Lizard and Pluto were gone. I stared at the two children in my arms as tears slowly began to grow. _

_"Wha's wrong Mama?" Goggle asked, nuzzling my wetten cheek. I sniffled, shuffling over to the couch and placing my babies in a crook of each arm. _

_"Ya two's my babies..you gotta be good..Pluto gun'a be big..listen ta eve'ry thin' daddy tell 'em to..even if it's bad..Lizar' too..but yah need to be a good boy...okay..be good 'n listen to Big Mama.." I trailed off as he nuzzled into my side and nodded his head. Both him and Ruby were asleep in no time, and I took off his hat, falling asleep myself. _

_BANG _

_BANG _

_BANG _

_I heard something banging up the front steps as I shot up in my sleep. I looked down at the still sleeping Ruby and Goggle. I sighed, as the door practically flew open and a sobbing Pluto came flying in, pressing his face into my knees as he kneeled down before me. I gasped, placing Ruby and Goggle gently on the seat next to me as I ran my fingers through Pluto's hair. _

_"Pluto! Wha's wrong? Are ya a'iight?" I asked, and I gasped as he tilted his head up, and there was a long gash across his hairline. _

_"LEZAR! T-try...ta...sscccaaalp me-e-e. Lezar BAD! Ma...Ma...Le..Zar...BAAADD." Pluto cried, clutching to me as he cried, and bled all over the place. I gasped, standing up swiftly and picking my boy up. You see, back then, I was quite thin, yes. Strong too, still am. So even though Pluto was 14, I was able to pick him up. My poor boy. _

_"W-why 'e do tha?" I cried, kissing Pluto on the cheek as I raced us over to the kitchen, pushing him onto the counter as I flicked the sink on and began to wet a cloth. I heard soft steps at the opening of the kitchen, and I turned to see a droopy eyed Goggle. _

_"Wha's goin' on Mama?" _

_"Gog'le..go upstair's 'n get Plu some bandages..Lezar hurt 'is head.." I said, and I heard my youngest boy gasp and then scamper up the stairs. Pluto whimpered as I lightly dabbed at his cut, and I was thankful that it wasn't that deep. The front door, which Pluto left opened, was slammed shut as all four other males entered my house. Jupiter had a big smile on his face, Big Brain too. Lizard was drenched...absolutly covered in blood, guts and brain matter. Cyst had a look of worry on his face. _

_"W-wha you do Lezar? Hurt yer brother?" I whispered as the blue saucers turned cold and stared me down. _

_"I killed bunch'o bitches. Fuck'r got in ma way.." He snarled, glaring at Pluto, who whimpered a little. Jupiter and Big Brain laughed, as Lizard smirked, proud at his words. Cyst's eyes grew as he looked at me with sympathy. _

_"Ya shoulda seen yer boy Moon! Killed 'em good, slow 'n bloody! Even tried rapin' this 'un whore." Jupiter recalled as if they were just out having a picnic and I dry heaved into the sink. All the laughter stopped as they all stared at me. Goggle came down the stairs, using his had as a bowl to carry the alcohol, ointment and bandages. His confused, still tired eyes looked around the room. _

_"C'mere Goggle. Stay 'way from..." I couldn't finish my sentence, but Goggle somehow understood and stepped far away from Lizard, Jupe and Big Brain. Lizard was watching me with wide, confused eyes. _

_"Mama?" _

_I ignored him, choosing instead to dab at Pluto's wound with alcohol, which made a few tears fall. Then I rubbed on the ointment a little, before I began wrapping the bandages along his hairline. _

_"Mama?" _

_I ignored him..which as I think back now..was cold hearted..but..I couldn't believe it. This wasn't my little boy, who's never done really anything bad in his years. This little boy, his lip a little twisted, his jaw off center by just a few millimeters, was becoming a monster. I let more tears fall as I helped Pluto come down from the counter, as I turned to the rest of my family. _

_"None of ya touch my baby girl..'er Pluto..'er Goggle..my..babies.." I spoke low, keeping Pluto hidden behind me as I scooped Goggle up in my arms. I fast walked into the living room, snatching Ruby up from her nest on the couch and went back up to the stairs to run up and lock ourselves in my room. They were all at the side of the stairs, Lizard looking at me with wide, hurt blue orbs, his arms stretched out for Ruby. _

_"Mama?" _

_I cried, clutching the little brown haired girl to my chest. _

_"Never." _

_o0o0o0oEnd. Ophelia's POV! _

We all stared at Mama in shock as she told her tale of the first time. She nodded, dabbing at her eyes with another napkin as Harper touched her hand. Ruby seemed shocked, her dark purples wide.

"L-Lizar'...loved me..?" She asked shakily, looking at Mama. She nodded, blowing her nose.

"Ya 'ere so young..I never let 'im hold ya after tha'..didn' wantcha hurt.." She said sadly, looking all around us at the kitchen table.

"He still loves you though."

Everyone looked at me, their colored orbs questioning.

"Before you got married..right when he learned..he was angry remember?" I asked Ruby. She nodded her head.

"He wasn't angry. He was upset that you were gonna belong to Greg..and it wasn't his job to protect you no more.." I said, as Ruby's eyes lit up and filled with tears as Mama kissed her temple. I smiled as Ruby sat up from her head.

"I-I gotta go ta tha' bathroom." She fumbled for words, rushing towards the bathroom. We all sighed as a soft ding was heard and June sat up, going towards the oven. She pulled out some type of muffin looking things, which looked like they had blackberries in them and placed them down on the table. Harper and I snatched one, hey we were hungry! And to our happiness, we found that it was blackberry and chocolate chip muffins, and we both giggled as Greg rolled his eyes, calling us Chocoholics.

Boys just dont understand.


	43. a simple whim

Alright..excuses for why I haven't updated in FOREVER.

1. Schools mean...especially senior year..and to the short, blond, blue-grey eyed girls...  
2. I have lots of college stuff.  
3. I have lots of art stuff. Oh, but i did make a print of Jason of F13, and Lizard :3 both came out bitchin3  
4. My boyfrans hot.  
5. I just gave blood today...never again..passed out.  
6. I take college courses. :3  
7. I have three fishes. Named Nuclear, Pluto and Jupiter.  
8. Jupe is the meanest fish I've ever fucking met.  
9. My gym teacher hates me.  
10. I think I snapped my wrist.  
11. My dog likes to walk through my paint.  
12. Robert Joy is hot in CSI NY... and Land of the dead..

Thats all I've got .

:D Alright! Everyone in for a little treatie. :3  
RUBY'S POV! It's been a LONG while since a little Ruby side story, so here you go!  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW33333

* * *

RUBY'S POV:

Ugh. I groaned inwardly as I waddled myself towards the bathroom. How much longer do I have to carry this baby? Boy, girl, whatever..they're heavy. They're making my back ache, and my feet very very sore and make me sleep, eat and pee more. Everyone says that ya glow when you're pregnant..yeah, glowing in pain. I moaned, annoyed with my larger body as I closed the door to the bathroom. I missed the times when my body was small, and I could jump from rock to rock, and do the jumping on Greg, which Elia had called glomping.

Apparently glomping someone when you're pregnant is frowned upon.

I hurriedly locked the door before pulling my skirt down and sitting down to do my business. I sighed, feeling the baby inside be kick around in happiness at my deflating bladder. I sighed, finishing up and standing up, waddling back over towards the sink and began to wash my hands. I looked up at the mirror, thoughts of my wedding night making my cheeks turn bright red and I couldn't stand to look at my reflection. I sighed, looking down at my engorged belly. I have...maybe 5 more months. Hopefully..who knows.

"Wha' ya want?" I heard Goggle snap at someone in the room over, and the door slam. I gasped, quickly closing the door and leaning up against the wall. I couldn't help to be nosy, as I pressed my oddly shaped ear to the thin walls.

We probably should have told Lizard and Ophelia that the walls were practically see through. I pressed as close as I could through the wall, listening to every breath of my brothers conversations. I heard Lizard sigh, and I knew that he was puffing air out of his cheeks like he always does when he's annoyed.

"Wha'?" Goggle asked again, and I heard him toss himself onto one of Aunt June's fancy chairs. I gasped as I heard Lizard's growl.

"..Need'chur help.."

"With wha?"

".."

"Wha's wrong?"

I sniffed, pressing my ear further against the door as I waited for my brother's reply.

"...I 'it 'er.."

I heard a loud slamming sound as I heard the chair that Goggle was sitting in was thrown back against the wall, no doubtingly smashing into a thousand little wooden flecks and splinters. I cringed away from the wall, but quickly pressed my ear back up against it.

"Wha tha' fuck Lezar!" Goggle shouted, and I heard Lizard angrily grunt. My dark purple eyes widened as I pressed harder against the wall. I remembered a song that Elia was singing in her sleep once. Something about a secret agent man, seeking danger and all that, and I could almost hear that playing in the background right now.

".." Lizard said nothing, but I heard him sigh again and lean against the wall, throwing his weight against the thin, warmly white painted wall.

"Ya' 'ere so happy! Fer tha wha? Fer tha two weeks ya we'ren't an "ass-hat" as Harpa' calls it.." Goggle huffed, and I could tell that his breathing was deep and angry. I sighed, knowing that Elia had tried to down play the fight that she and Lizard had this morning. I closed my deep purple eyes, remembering this morning.

_I sighed, snuggling into the warm sheets as I felt Greg's fingers travel down my spine. I moaned sleepily as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and gently laying his hands on the swell of my stomach. I yawned, knowing by light alone that it was still early on in the morning. I looked into the almost white eyes of my husband and smiled. _

_"How are you?" He asked, his eyes traveling from mine, to my stomach and back and forth. _

_"Good..so tha' baby." I smiled, letting my drawl come out. He smiled, reaching up and running his finger over my slightly discolored lips. He opened his mouth to say something when all the sudden a yell interrupted him. _

_"Call ya wha' I want!" We heard Lizard scream at someone in their room. We both winced, sitting up in bed swiftly before I squeaked, pulling the covers up and over my chest. We both knew who, as usual was getting the brute force of Lizard's anger. We heard a muffled fight, filled with hurtful words like 'bitch' and 'get out'. We heard their door open, and then someone slam the bathroom door close. Everything was eerily quiet. _

_"Ophelia..?" We heard Lizard call, almost in a whisper. _

_"GET OUT!" She screamed back at him. _

_We sighed, as Greg wrapped his arms around my bare frame as I leaned against him. _

I shook my head as I recalled hearing their fight.

"S'NOT EASY!" I heard Lizard scream at Goggle, and I heard another annoyed puff of air come from Goggle.

"Wah wah wah. Stop yer bitchin'. Acourse it's hard..ya think's 's easy with H'rper?" Goggle bitched, and I heard him fumbling with something on the desk in the room. Whatever he was playing with spun in a circle on the wooden desk, and made a soft clanging sound as it lost its momentum.

"Psh..yer bitchin' playin' with tha lil' ring she gave ya." Lizard snapped back, and I realized that Goggle must have been spinning his ring around on the desk. Goggle huffed.

They're acting like two old maids.

"Least 'm nice enough ta get one."

I heard Lizard throw the first punch, and by the way Goggle grunted, I supposed that he had punched him in the back. I heard the desk be shoved backwards and Lizard hissed, and there was a dull knocking sound, the sound of Goggle's fist against Lizard's jaw. My eyes widened and I gripped the wall, feeling a fine layer of sweat coat me in worry. Lizard was the most violent, and Goggle was always the second most peaceful, after myself.

Goggle never threw a punch at any of us. Not even when he was very upset, but apparently Lizard was just pushing him over the edge today.

"I." Goggle puffed, "Dun cha think I get mad a' Harp? Acourse a do...'se's like uh fuckin' chipmunk. Only snap a' 'er once..er twice..but ya flip shit on Off'eliah all tha time." Goggle breathed out hotly, and I could almost feel his angry glare through the wall. A low growl was his only response.

"Maybe..yer nut mature 'nuff ta be with 'er..."

I heard a furious snarl, like the ones from the tigers on TV and I heard someone leaping across the room. I gasped as I heard fist meet flesh, and knuckles knock against each other as they smashed their fists together, blocking the other's punch. I heard a body hitting one of the wooden dressers, and either a mirror, window or picture breaking, and its glass shattering all over the room, and the two fighters. I heard Goggle hiss, and I inwardly signed in relief that Lizard didn't bring his spike strip with him on this trip.

I cringed as I heard Lizard huff as he picked up something heavy, and smashed it over Goggle, probably the desk that Goggle was sitting at only moments before. I heard something that sounded like a scream come from Goggle, and his body hitting the floor before getting back up and his winded breathing. His uneven breaths really scared me, but I heard him grunt as he swung either a punch or a kick at Lizard, which, by the sound of pain, hit him around the lower stomach.

I heard a few more punches being thrown, until I heard the winning blow. I couldn't tell who through the punch, but all I knew was that it packed a punch, and whoever was the victim slammed up against the wall, and wasn't moving.

I heard Goggle chuckle, and I sighed when I realized that Lizard was the one that got blasted against the wall. Lizard growled again, hacking up a cough as he slid against the wall for support, enough to stand up.

"Ya need ta think.." Goggle sighed. I was in shock, Goggle, the usually so innocent, and timid brother, just kicked Lizard's ass into a wall. There must be something messing with Lizard's head, or Goggle finally snapped. Most likely both. Goggle had his fiancee to live for, so I doubt he'd be loosing any more fights.

"..HOW.." Lizard shouted, smashing his hands against the wall, and I heard the wall shake and crumble. I'd be lying if I said that it didn't hurt my eardrums a little bit.

"Ya use yer head.."

I couldn't help but let out a shy little giggle, but I pressed my hands against my mouth, interested on hearing more of what my two brothers were going to say.

"..." Lizard was silent, coughing a few more times.

"Jus' ask 'er.." Goggle sighed back, and I heard him pick his hat up off the floor, scratching at his straight blond hair. I heard a troubled sighed coming from Lizard, and I was instantly worried. Her? Ask her what?

"What'f she says no?" Lizard called back, and I heard Goggle walk towards the desk's chair, which I guess survived the desks horrible fate. The wood did creak faintly though.

"..I wus watchin' TV with Mama once.."

"Acourse ya were.." Lizard laughed back, and I heard Goggle huff back. So? I watch TV all the time with Mama too.

"SHADDUP! Anywaahys..wus watchin'...'n taught me 'bout ass'ted suicide...soo..if she says noooo.."

"Bastard.."

"Jus' jokin'...if she says no..jus' keep tryin'...she likes ya brother.." Goggle whispered the last part. I smiled, nodding my head in silent, and secretive agreement.

"Got ring...not sure if se'll like it.."

I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise. Everyone getting hitched around here...damn.

Looks like I've started a trend.

"Jus' ask Ruby n' Harp..They already like sisters.."

"Not fer 'while..wanna wait 'lil while.."

I nodded. Only seemed right. Ophelia didn't seem to just jump into things. Besides, she might not want to get married. She's only been here..months..Well...I don't know. On Maury people wait YEARS to get married..Greg and I were different. We knew. We were..IT..

"..Thanks.."

"Nah problem..."

I heard my brothers stand up, and then Lizard make a confused sort of grunt as I heard a low thumping noise. Goggle sighed, going towards the door.

"'S called a HUG..dumbass.."

"PANSY! MAMAS LITTLE GOGGLE! MAMAS LITTLE GOGGLE!"

"STOOOOOP!"

Lizard taunted Goggle as they sped out of the room and down the hallway like little kids. I sighed, shaking my head and stood up. I walked towards the door, and my hand was on the shiny golden handle when a shadow crossed my path. I recognized the long neck and chunky ankles immediately, and I closed and locked the door swiftly. I heard her evil cackle as she blindly lent against the hallway wall, and if I pressed my ear to the bathroom door instead of the wall, I could hear Hera perfectly.

"Heehehhehehe. This is to easy..that mother..dumb whore. Didn't know that she was serving up their fates." Hera cackled, digging her nails into the walls. I winced at the screeching sound they made and I glared harshly at the wall. What did she mean? Her mother was one of the nicest people I've ever met..and certainly not a whore. Not even close. She MADE Neptune marry her before they even had...the intercourse and had babies. It was very surprising, I wasn't even born when they were first married, but I remember being young and watching as Juno tossing Neptune around with a word of what she wanted, or a simple whim, and he'd go flying into action to get it.

"Ahh..they wont know what hit them..I slipped sleeping pills into those fucking muffins..they should be dead asleep soon...long enough for me to strike.."

I gasped, shrieking up into the corner of the bathroom. Why me? Why do I always have to hear the horrible things that people are gonna do. And why do all these fucking people talk to themselves out loud?

"Then Goggle will be mine..heehehehehehe..and Lizard will make a pretty good playmate too.." She cackled as I heard her opening her door. I sprung up, dashing out of the bathroom as I heard her sherik in her room.

"WHO FUCKED A HIPPO IN MY ROOM?"

I muscled down the chocked laugh as I raced my chunky butt down the stairs. I hefted myself into the kitchen, where the empty plate of muffins sat. Mama and Auntie Juno sat conversing calmly at the kitchen table.

"Ruby?" Juno asked, staring up at me from her cup of coffee.

"Where's Ophelia 'n Harper?" I panted, my dark purple eyes glaring at the empty plate.

I blame you plate of tempresses.

"Uhh..sleepin' in the living room..why?" Auntie Juno said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hera's a lunatic!" I screamed, racing towards the living room.

"Huh?"

I didn't stay to chat as I raced into the living room. Harper laid on the arm chair, her head leaning towards her shoulder, and it looked slightly uncomfortable. Ophelia laid out, sprawled on the couch, one side of her face pressed into the soft couch. I sighed, realizing that they were safe, and I scanned around the room. No one else was there, and I realized with annoyance that Mama and Auntie Juno didn't follow me in here. I was reluctant to leave them, but if Hera did come down here, I wouldn't be able to fight her off. I sighed, looking at my soon to be sister in laws as I raced out the door, looking for someone, any one.

I raced out the front of the door, the sand hitting my bare feet as I heard the crowd of my family chit chattering in the side of the house. I screamed, almost tripping over my own feet a few times. Everyone was out there, and Greg raced to me first, grabbing onto me before I fell.

"Ruby..wha's wrong.." Papa asked, stepping forward with a worried grimace on his face. I gasped, clinging to Greg as I tried to drag him inside. Everyone starred at me, the colors of their outfits, and everyones colored eyes made time somehow slow down.

"Harper! Ophelia!" I gasped out, almost totally drained from running around the damn house, trying to save peoples.

What I do for love.

"Wha is it?" Goggle stepped forward, his hand already on his gun.

"HERA'S FUCKING NUTS!" I screamed, grabbing my husband and racing inside. I heard the violent stampede of my family behind me, and I practically kicked the door open. I heard one of my cousins scream in horror as we stepped into the main room. Hera stood over a sleeping Ophelia, a giant kitchen knife glinting in the sunshine as she glared down at the blond haired woman. I screamed, rushing forward, and Greg tried to hold me back, but I pushed forward. Hera had a mad glint in her eye as I knocked against her, punching her in the back of the knees. Blood spouted all over my face, and Ophelia's screams coated the air.

Lizard, Goggle, Pluto and Papa's growls, roars and snarls filled the air.

We landed with a thump on the floor, as Greg grabbed me and dragged me away from my crazy ass cousin, and as Ophelia sat up on the couch, straight as a board and clutched her upper arm. The knife was aiming for her throat, had been kicked off path by my skills, and had just deeply nicked her arm. A swarm of mutated and partially mutated peoples scrambled into the room, surrounding Hera and ripping the knife away from her. Some of my female cousins even went as far as to spit at her.

"HARP'A!" Goggle screamed, racing over to his lover, picking her up from her sleeping position and placed her snugly in his lap. She was still very drowsy from the sleeping pills, but she did prove to Goggle that she was alive. Lizard was on Ophelia immediately, cupping her cut with his hand as he raced upstairs.

"LEZAR?" Mama called from her space in the kitchen.

"BATHROOM!" He called back.

We all sighed, knowing that as soon as they got her arm all stitched up, they'd be in the making babies mode. I sighed, wrapping my arms around Greg's neck and nuzzled into it. He moaned, his hand going up the back of my shirt. Everything seemed fine, even as Hera was thrown into the basement. We heard Lizard speaking softly, in a calming but somewhat annoying repetitive voice and we knew that he was trying to calm her down, while calming himself down.

"Yer okay...yer okay..yer okay..yer okay.."

"I know..I told you that."

"Dun' worry Eliah, yer okay."

"..I know.."

"Bleedin's almust dun'."

"It's actually done bleeding.."

"Dun' try ta make me not worry!" He snapped.

"...Good god..can someone get Ruby in here?"

Mama looked towards me, and I panted, still out of breath from my run and I just glared at the stairs.

Stairs. The pregnant woman's mortal enemies.

Suddenly I was picked up by Greg and I turned to look into his almost white-grey eyes. He smiled, his hair had grown out, and was covering his eyes a little bit. I smiled, using my somewhat normal hand to shove his bangs gently out of his face. He smiled down at me as we walked to the entrance of the bathroom. Elia was in the place she normally was, on the counter while Lizard was ripping around the closet, looking for a bandage. She silently held up her arm, and showed us the shallow cut, mouthing 'it's not that bad.'

"Found un'!" Lizard said, pulling out one of those giant bandages that are meant for your knees. But this one was yellow..with dark yellow dots..and a face.

"SPONGEBOB!" Ophelia and I screamed together, both reaching for the bandage.

"I wants teh spongebob!" She hollered, reaching her arms out and grabbing at the bandage, and sloppily putting it on her arm, only covering part of the cut.

"ELIAH! NOOOOT COVERIN' CUT!" Lizard hollered, stomping back over to the closet and looking for another large bandage. Elia clapped her hands with a smile on her face.

"MORE SPONGEBOB!"

...Hera didn't hit her in the head..right?

Oh well...ALL HAIL SPONGEBOB.


	44. I seen ya watchin' her

:D ALRIGHT GUYS!  
I didn't get many reviews last time :( which makes a sad authoress! BUT..I updated agaiin..you's welcome :3  
So PLEAAASE review3  
Oh, and my final homecoming is tomorrow niiiiight! :3 woo!

Oh. so please read y review!  
Thanks to those few who reviewed!

* * *

OPHELIA'S POV: !

I sighed, as I watched Neptune, Papa and Pluto loaded all of our things in the car, seeing as we were all gonna drive back, while the guys walked. Even after the bandage incident..which will never be mentioned..which was early this morning, Lizard and I still aren't really talking. I was kinda nervous to go back home, I would have a little time of peace when Lizard was still walking home. I sighed, walking out the front door and smiling as the sun was coming down in the sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Harper, straining to just reach my shoulder.

"Don' worry..he's upset too. Look at 'im in there..just mopin' like a lil' kid." She turned to look past the living room, and squinting so she could peer into the kitchen. I sneakily joined her, and I could see him, slumped over over the table. He sat at the kitchen table, his elbows on his legs, and his face in his hands. I sighed, shaking my head.

I won't feel bad about this. He brought it on himself.

I shook my head, ignoring Harp's somewhat wounded two toned eyes. She sighed too as we both turned to face the others packing away and saying little good bye phrases. Most of the kiddies were asleep, including Merc and Mars. Merc was sleeping soundly in Pluto's arms, and I watched as Pluto lumbered over, and gently placing the little, violet eyed boy into my mitts. I smiled, nodding my head as I rocked the little guy. Harper sighed.

"What's wrong girl?" I asked, and she smiled, looking towards the blond haired look out.

"Babies..thinkin' about babies..oh, and banana bread.." She mumbled the last bit. I smiled, shaking my head as Mar's eyes shifted underneath his lids, and a smile came to his sweet little face. I rocked him slowly, putting my weight on one foot, then the other, making a slow, sweeping motion. He snuggled into my chest, and I wasn't even grossed out when I felt him drool.

"Ready girls?" June asked, skipping towards us, a large smile on her face. Harper nodded as I shrugged, making Mars whine a little bit. I hummed slowly, since his ear was to my chest and I knew it would calm him down, and it did, and he settled back down. All of our stuff was packed away, and I was happy that Hera was..dealt with? I actually have no clue what will happen to her. I'll ask Papa when he comes back home.

I was about to leave, when I heard a soft voice coming from the kitchen. I turned to see Lizard looking at me with confused eyes as a tiny child stood in the middle of the kitchen, wearing an overly large shirt, and staring at me with wide, watering eyes. The blond hair disheveled and teal eyes wide and about to drip crystalline tears.

"Olympus..what's wrong?" I asked, stepping back into the house, still holding onto Mars. He sniffed, looking at me with heart breaking orbs. He let out a soft cry, and I slipped the sleeping Mars onto a soft chair, before racing to scoop up my brother, completely ignoring Lizard, who was watching us with cool, cobalt eyes.

"Don't cry babe.."

"Dahdahh!" He cried for Hansel. I aww-ed, turning to show Oly the door.

"He's out there. Don't worry baby, he's coming back in soon. Don't worry, he's coming back.." I cooed to my little brother. He looked up at me with bright, teal eyes.

"Mahmah leave.." He whimpered, clutching onto my shirt. Lizard huffed. I glared at him, just because Oly doesn't understand that I'm not his mom, doesn't mean he's dumb.

"Cause you live with Daddy sweetie.."

"MISS CHU!" He screamed, wailing into my shoulder as I picked him up and rocked him. I cooed to him, knowing of Lizard's eyes that had softened and were watching the two of us lovingly. I sighed, happy that the little teal orbed boy was asleep, and that Hansel had come strutting in, smiling down at his son as I handed him off.

"He missed his Mama.." Hansel said kindly, nodding towards the sleeping boy in his arms. Lizard's chair screeched as he stood up hastily, his body stiff as he growled at Hansel.

"Ignore him." I said, pointing towards Lizard, only making him madder, but I ignored him. I stepped forward, pressing a kiss to Oly's sleeping for head, patting his hair lightly before I wrapped my arms around Hansel and lowly told him goodbye. I left the room, scooping up Mars on my way out, and I heard Lizard and Hansel conversing in the kitchen before I left the house.

"Betta' watch yer ass.."

"Wha? Jus' tellin' 'er tha' he missed 'is Mama. H'e think that 'er."

"Bullshit. 'he mine.."

"He thinks 'he's 'is Mama. Nothin' ta do with me wantin' 'er."

"...I seen ya watchin' her."

"..."

"..I'll kill you.."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd threaten everyone just as we're about to leave. I stomped out of the house, Mama, Harper, Merc and Ruby were already in the car waiting. Greg was supposed to come with us, but said he wanted some time to walk and talk with the guys. We let him do what he wanted, even though Ruby seemed less than loving his choice. I stepped into the back of the old car, looking out the smashed window to see Lizard and Goggle watching us from the porch. Harper reached over me to wave and blow a kiss out the window to Goggle, who blushed a fire engine truck red.

Lizard stood on the stoop, a deep frown set in his features. I frowned, looking up at his dark blues, and waved slightly. His smile peeked out a little bit, and he shyly waved back at me. I sighed as we pulled away from the house, and began driving back home. Mama sighed, looking out on the rode before averting her eyes to the mirror to look at me.

"Elia..baby.."

I looked up, Mars still wrapped in my arms as Ruby nuzzled Merc who was poking gently at her tummy.

"..Wha'cha gunna do..?" Mama asked nervously. Ruby looked up at me as Merc grabbed a stray strand of dark brown hair.

"..You not gunna leave..right?" Ruby asked, stuffing her face in the arms of Greg's jacket, which he slid on her shoulders as she got into the car. It reminded me slightly of the old red one that she used to always wear, but It's probably best not to bring that up.

"..No..but..but.."

"She can't take his shit."

I looked towards Harp, who was sitting in the passenger seat beside Mama. Her two toned browns practically electrocuted the atmosphere, and I nodded towards her dumbly.

"In the outside..boys can't just go around hitting their mates.." Harper growled and I rose a brow.

"Mate?"

"Oh please Elia. Dun' be actin' modest." Mama giggled, turning to the right a little bit. I flushed pink, turning to look back out the smashed window as I scratched the back of my neck with one hand.

"We dun' wantcha ta leave..but we'l understand if...if ya jus' can't.." Ruby slurred again, big chunky tears rolling down her face. I gasped, wrapping my arms around her as Mars and Merc slept in between us.

"Don't worry...this..I'll fix it.." I said as Mama pulled up around the side of the house. I sighed as I saw Big Brains shadow moved away from the window. We piled out of the car, Mama taking Mars and Merc away from us and heading inside as the rest of us piled out the luggage from the backseat and the trunk. We dragged our bags inside, and Ruby shadowed into my side as Big Brain's eyes glared daggers into the small, pregnant girl. We left the bags in the living room, and heard Mama in the kitchen. We quickly and quietly told her that we were going to go drop Harper off at her house, then to drop me off at my house.

We stepped out of the main house, and I had already taken off my shoes, feeling the cozy sand slip through my toes. We were quiet for awhile as we walked silently through the desert. Our breathing, coughs, and foot shuffling were the only thing heard as we silently passed Jeb's, who must have been inside, having drunken himself into a coma. We passed the 'trees' made out of empty booze, wine and beer bottles.

We made it to the pastel yellow and grey house, to walk right past it and into the barn. The horses began to whinnie in happiness, especially Timber, who hasn't seen Ruby in quite awhile. All the horses were let out to run around the arena, North and Tex coming over and nuzzling their soft, bristly noses into my palms.

"Don' worry about Lizard..I think he really took what you yelled at him to heart.." Harper muttered to me as we watched Timber lay down and gently nuzzle Ruby's ever expanding tummy with his nose, making her giggle and lay down against him.

"Heart? He has one..?" I darkly chuckled, ignoring the knowing brown eyes. She sighed, looking towards North who was sniffing through her hair. She sighed, lifting both arms, one scratching the horses' ear, the other reaching behind my blond mane and scratching at my ear too. I giggled as she smiled, her white teeth popping through her lips. I shook my head, her soft, tanned hand falling back to her side as her bronze swirled bangs bobbed around her for head. No wonder Goggle loved her, she was very pretty and funny. Even though she had her mutations, she was gorgeous. I wasn't jealous of her beauty, just jealous of what she had.

As much as shes told me (which is everything), Goggle hasn't flown off the handle with her. Only once, and there was no screaming. Only somewhat harsh words were exchanged between the two, and the only reason he was mad was because she was out running in dangerous parts of the hills, and he was just worried of her safety. He came running after her, almost immediately apologizing.

I didn't have that.

Sure, if I do stupid shit, Lizard gets mad. But..sometimes he gets mad for no reason. I just can't stand the meaningless violence.

I sighed, standing up and wiping the dust off my knees. I whispered to Harp that I was going to go back to my house and take a nap. She looked up at me, her brown tones a little worried as she looked out the barn doors.

"Ya know how to get there?"

I laughed, causing the bronzed haired girl to smile as well.

"Yes,yes. I know..tell Ruby not to worry..I'm just going home to sleep before Lizard gets back.." I sighed, walking with her towards the doors.

"Oh really?" Harper winked, causing my cheeks to deepen into a deep rouge. I rolled my eyes as she patted me on the back.

"You know what I meant..what if it gets ugly.." I whispered the last part.

"Then come here. You and I will bar the doors and windows and I have ice cream and movies." She giggled back, wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me.

"Dun' worry. Every thing's gonna be ohtay.." She whistled out, letting me free as I nodded, and began walking away from the barn. Past her house. Past Jeb's and closer and closer to the Test Village I crept. Hopefully Ruby wouldn't be too upset that I walked back all alone. I liked the company, but I was just so tired. I sighed, letting a little bit of fear coat myself as I remembered the last time I tried walking home alone..and I was attacked by Piano. Neptune did tell us about the awol mutants rummaging around, but I felt strangely safe.

I sighed, running my fingers through my long bangs as I trudged closer towards the village, and towards my blue house. I really didn't want to go back, but it didn't matter anyways. Lizard would find me, wherever I went here.

Depression hit me like a train as my feet swished through the sand.

No matter where I went, he would be there.

I sighed, bringing a hand against my for head as a incredibly bright and annoying ray of sunshine hit me square in the face. I sighed, isn't that what I've wanted? For him to be there, no matter what? He's saved me countless times, and I recalled that when I was in trouble, he was the only thing I could think of. I bit my lip, as I reminded myself that I had trapped myself here out of my own stupidity. I had a chance to go back to a normal life, but I listened to my heart, and got myself back here.

Sure, Mama would let me go back home if I changed my mind, and would help me sneak away. Fat chance if Lizard would.

I'm sure he'd kill me if I tried to leave, probably wouldn't bat an eyelash.

How heartless was he actually? He cared about me..somewhat. Enough to put up with me, but then again I did give him sex, and someone to talk to. Not sure how much the second means to him though. I sighed as I finally came into the village, lightly walking into the old streets and walking towards my home with my head held down. I sighed, picking up a knife that was laying randomly in the road, and began twirling it around in my hand.

I sighed, feeling bored and pulled my now super-long curls into a pony tail with my hand, and placing the knife underneath my hand. I slowly started sawing away at the golden strands, and with each swipe of the somewhat rusty knife, a handful of strands fell out. I wouldn't be able to manage the ankle length hair that many of the Neptunian women had. I through off the rest, and dropped the knife, feeling my now shoulder length hair, with horrible split ends, but at least it wasn't heating up my back anymore. I've been meaning to cut it for awhile.

Where was I?

Oh yesh.

Entrapment.

I guess I'd just have to live with it for now..I thought solemnly as I trooped up my steps and slunk in the door. The lights were off, and I flicked them on, the empty house greeting me with silence. I sighed, slipping up the stairs and flicking on more lights. I tugged off my shoes, flopping down on my bed as the lights slightly annoyed me, but I was to tired to get back up and flick them off. I sighed, again, rolling onto my stomach and pressing my face onto the pillow that smelled like copper and pears and I groaned.

Sleep would make it better.


	45. almost lynched together

:D I skipped teh lemon in this one ;]  
Sorry guys! How aboooutt..no reviews..no LEMONS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thanks to those who reviewed3 you guys rock !  
So heres the next chaptah, hope you likes it ;]  
Read and review3

* * *

"...Elia.."

I groaned, stuffing my face further into the pillow. A hand was on my shoulder, the grip firm. I tried to shake it off, seeing as it was clammy and shaking slightly.

"..Ophelia."

I ignored the voice, the gruff syllables that should have been so familiar to me, but I couldn't place in my head at this time. My mind was muggy like the wetlands back home, and I rolled onto my side, facing the person as their clammy hand pressed on the side of my cheek. I nuzzled into it, and the warm breath of air from the other person warmed the air further. I stretched my legs, my eyes still unwilling to open. Something lightly hit my shoulder, and I moaned, trying to pull my shoulder into my body further, but another hand landed on my shoulder and held it in place.

"Ophelia."

I groaned.

"Tha' worst's over naw."

I slid my eyes open, looking into the face of Lizard. His normally tanned skin was extremely pale, and from the moonlight streaming into the room, I groaned in confusion as he swept down, burying his face in my chest, laying down next to me and clinging to me like a koala bear. '

What.

The.

Fuck.

Lizard, no way in fucking hell.

I cupped the back of his head, raking my fingers through the roughened strands. I nuzzled my nose into the hair, once again smelling pears and copper, but also sweat, and sand. What does the worst is over now mean? I snuggled into him as his breaths came out in short gasps.

"I'm sorry.."

I gasped, pulling away and looking the blue eyed man in the face.

"Excuse me?"

"..made ya cry.."

"You do that alot!"

"..Tha's why 'm sorry.."

I starred into the light blue orbs, as they pierced through me, sadness seeping from their cores. I kept rubbing the back of his hair, my fingers twirling through the coarse hair as he tried pulling me closer, and tried to become a koala again.

"Stop."

He growled, looking up at me with hurt eyes. I shirked back a little out of instinct, and his snarl dropped and a deep frown was now in its place. He sighed, and forcibly pulled my body towards him and snuggling into my shoulder.

"I can't stop."

I said nothing, wrapping my other arm around his back as both his arms wrapped around my torso, gripping to me like we were about to die. I pressed my for head against his, hot breath hit my face shakily as he awaited my response. I dropped my eyes to stare into his neck, I couldn't look him in the eyes as I felt my cheeks light up like a neon sign.

Outside a strip joint.

I'm sorry, but every single damn strip joint has a red, neon sign SOMEWHERE.

oh..yes..Lizard.

I starred at the sun tanned flesh, barley able to find my own voice.

"I can't stop either.."

His arms around me tightened almost painfully as suddenly one of his hands was on the back of my hand, pushing my head towards his as his mangled lips crashed against mine violently. I gasped, letting him nibble on the bottom of my somewhat dry lips, and then lap at the bite. I moaned, snuggling myself into him, and forgetting that I currently wanted to hit him with a coat hanger. Our hips almost lynched together and a deep groan came from him.

"I dun' wanna stop.."

Our lips broke apart, and those words slipped out of them. His cheeks were a nice, dark red but he didn't look like backing down. I feebly nodded, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him down to my lips again. I felt one hand go up my shirt, and another slide down and start to unbutton my pants. I groaned, reaching up and ripping off his vest, and then beginning to struggle with his belt, that was covered in rust, and must have been made in the damn early 40's. Either way, it was a pain in the ass to get off. Our lips parted for air and I smiled up at him.

"Don't stop.."

-laterr ;]

I panted, ignoring the hot sweat rolling down my back, and the fact that Lizard was drawing shapes with my sweat. I moaned happily as his still hot hand ran firmly down my back, and I turned to face him. He smiled down at me, leaning down and grabbing his vest, chucking it over me, seeing as it stopped a little below my behind, effectively covering everything. It was not needed now though, so I wore it, but left it unzipped, seeing as we were still laying in bed, and I was the only one wearing anything.

He blew cold air into my face, pointed towards my for head, and my sweat laden bangs blew all over the place.

"Whatcha do?"

"What did yoooou just do?" I smirked, batting my eyelashes playfully at the mutated, older man.

"Sumthin' ya liked. Yer..head.." He taunted back, then pawed forward, tugging his hand through the mane of tangled curls which now fell to just around my shoulders.

"My hair?"

"hhmm.."

"I..cut it."

"See tha'."

Silence filled the room as I ran my fingers through his hair. It never seemed to grow, not even an inch since I've meet him.

"Was to long.."

"..liked it."

Comforting silence once again filled the room.

"You want some mini bagels?"

Lizard seemed to freeze, and his ocean blue orbs refused to meet mine.

"Why ya think I wan' 'em."

I rolled my eyes, sitting up in bed, trying to act cool and pretend to ignore the fact that his vest did practically nothing to cover my chest.

"Let's see..I got two packages last week..I haven't eaten any...and now there's only one package..and you're the only other one in this house, love." I chastised, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

"Brb."

I heard his confused grunt at my text-talk and I smiled, practically skipping down the stairs. That annoying dull-throbbing in my core was still slightly there, but It wasn't as bad as the first times. I blushed at the thought as I skipped into the kitchen, and began screwing around in the cabinets. I decided to toast them, and had turned on the oven. As I waited for the oven to heat up, I tossed bagel halves on a sheet, and skipped into the living room to where the tv sat.

I sat down on the comfy couches, still listening for the oven bell, and popped on the boob tube. Most channels were just static, but a few channels were visible. One news station, a few kid stations, a tv-show host type channel, with people like Maury, Oprah, and ya know them all. An old re-run of Dr. Oz was playing, and the only cartoons playing were an anicent Rocky and Bullwinkle, Flinstones and Yogi Bear that I've seen thousands of times, so I flicked it onto the news.

My eyes widened as the newscasters saddened voice rang from the old box.

"The Gorman family. Lost. Possibly dead. The sole survivor: Judas Gorman." She spoke, and our family Christmas card came up on screen, and I heaved, bringing my hand up to my mouth. I heard the ding of the oven, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"L-li!" I screamed out, my voice choking out before I could even say his full name. The picture faded from the screen, and the short, brown haired news woman starred sadly at the cameras. She probably had to practice that look before she went on air. A video of Jude coming out of the house rolled, and he ignored the cameras and reporters as he gracefully got in his car, some of the more crazy paparazzi chasing after his car, almost getting run over by other cars.

Then, the woman's face came back into camera view.

"We have almost no leads about what happened to them, and Judas has only spoken publicly once regarding the matter. He has been excluded from the investigation, seeing as his story checks out. He's his public hearing."

A video reel popped up, Jude standing in front of a crowd of people, some whom I recognized from school, work, the hospital or just around the block. Jude was dressed in some plain jeans and a white and green striped polo shirt, and he coughed, speaking into the microphone.

"My family went on a vacation to California. To go to a family wedding. I was going to, when I fell sick with a stomach bug that was highly contagious. I didn't want to ruin any one Else's time, so I stayed home while my mother, father, sister and brother went off. They never spoke to me again. They planned to travel through: Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Utah, Nevada, and then finally California." He spoke clearly, and tears poured down my cheeks. A reporter lifted up his hand.

"Why didn't they just go through New Mexico and Arizona?"

Jude glared, starring down the sniveling reporter.

"Ophelia and Germaine didn't want to travel through the desert. They wanted to see towns. New Mexico is practically a wasteland." He spoke coldly.

"Thank you."

People began screaming for explanations as Judas stepped down from the podium, and was led to his car by police officers. There was a whole group of people from the neighborhood that thought Jude had killed us with his own hands and I sobbed brokenly into mine.

The woman appeared again, staring at the camera with dull, green eyes.

"Lizar-d!" I cried out this time as I sobbed, and I heard rushing footsteps come leaping from upstairs and began racing down the stairs.

"And we have a special family friend of the Gorman's.." The news reporter said, just as Lizard came racing into the living room. He starred at the tv as he stood behind me.

"Oh..Of'elia.." He said, coming to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I gasped, staring at the new face that had just popped up on screen.

"This is Terrence Cozzie. Close personal friend to the family in question. Good morning Terrence."

"Good morning Clair."

I starred, open mouthed at that two faced bastard. His gleaming brown hair that never had a mistake, and his coffee ground colored orbs, along with the tanned skin and freckles that dotted his nose and under his eyes.

"H-him.." I growled, clenching Lizard's arm in a death grip. He seemed confused, but glared at the tv as well, but I think it was just to make me happy. Glare at the same thing I'm glaring at, simple loving gesture.

"How close were you to the family?"

There's that asshole smirk of his.

"Very. In fact, Ophelia and I were in love."

"BULLSHIT YOU LITTLE FUCK FACE!" I screamed at the tv, practically foaming at the mouth. I felt Lizard click around for the off button on the tv, the image becoming dark as I starred up at the dark blue eyed man. He glared down at me, his grip on my frame almost snapping me in two as he held me to his form.

"Mine." He snarled, pressing me to his chest as hard as he could, making my face go red from blushing and from lack of air.

".."

I starred into his chest, my green and greys wide open as I felt him growl in his chest.

"Gunna kill 'im."

"Let's do it."

His piercing blue eyes shot down at me in amazement.

"Wha'?"

"You heard me. He's making a mockery out of my family. I'm going to kill him.." I snarled, standing up and marching back upstairs. The sun was about to go down in a few hours, but I didn't care as I tossed on some underwear, jeans and a tube top, and throwing back on Lizard's vest. He was wearing a baggy pair of pants, and no shirt, which he seemed rather comfortable in.

I grabbed my walkie talkie, and tossing my gun, (aka, Earl) into my jean waistband. I practically smashed the walkie talkie to my head like a phone.

"Harp. Jeb has a phone at the gas station right?"

I uncoiled the button, stomping back down the stairs and flopping down on the couch with a worried looking Lizard. Our walkie talkies fizzled, and we both picked them up to listen. Harper's doubled voice traveled around the room.

"Think so. You alright?"

"Yup. Just need to call a little bastard back home."

I jumped up, grabbing the car keys and running out the door. I heard Lizard right behind me as I opened the car, and he slammed into the seat next to me, and grasped the door as I went from 0 to 70 in about a minute.

"Wha' tha' hell!"

"Gonna give him a little call.." I hollered over the roaring engine, and in record breaking time we rolled into Jeb's station, smoke and dust spinning up and around Mable as she skidded to a stop, missing Jeb's porch by mere inches. I got out, ignoring the slightly annoyed blue orbs that followed me in. I quickly opened the door, startling the poor old man.

"Elia. Whatchu wan' Lizard?" He greeted my polietly, then snapped fearfully towards my Lizard. I frowned.

"I need your phone."

He seemed confused, but pointed towards the back room. I nodded my thanks as I stormed back there, only to be greeted with an old rodeo phone. You know, you have to twirl the middle a certain amount for the number, its weird. We had one in the kitchen at home, so I was familiar with the old telephone.

I quickly slammed my fingers in the right number holes, spinning the middle mechanism, and glared at the wall as the phone began to ring. Lizard leaned on the wall on the other side of the room, watching me with worried, but somewhat annoyed blue orbs. I glared at the ground as someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Terry.."

"O..Ophelia?" He actually seemed a little shocked to hear from me.

"Where are you?"

I growled into the phone, and I heard him intake a little air.

"None of your fucking business. I saw your little show on tv Terry.."

"Ohhh..and I thought you were dead too..almost brought a tear to my eye.."

"I'll be giving you fucking tears you..!"

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't want Jude here to have an accident."

I froze, my grip on the aged, pastel colored phone, tightened. My mismatched eyes glared at the ground, before they widened silently in fear.

"What?" I hissed through the phone, and I heard Jeb shift uncomfortably in the other room, obviously hearing my fight with this asshole. I heard that loathsome fucking chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Oh..my Elia..I seemed to have you're brother in quite a little bind here.."

I held in my gasp, and instead let out a blood curdling snarl into the phone. Lizard straightened up and glared at the phone, stepping closer to me somewhat menacingly.

"You little.."

"Oh hush hush love..aren't you going to come save him, like you did me?"

"YOU LIED. WHAT DO YOU EXPECT YOU CRAZY FUCKER!"

"Ohhh..yelling will get you no where. Now shut your trap or big brother Judas takes a little ride."

I snapped my mouth shut quickly, glaring at the wall. I can't let my anger out, I just can't. I heard him clear his throat, and begin to let out his little plan.

I should have killed this little fuck the first time round..

Lizard watched me with cautious eyes, and I motioned for him to call Ruby on the walkie talkie, and tell her stuff ready for a trip, and to call Harper too. Making the motion for Ruby be a rounded belly, and Harper being a horse riding motion like how they ride the imaginary horses in Monty Python's. He stared me down violently, but I was to annoyed to back away, and kept my green and greys locked on his orbs. He sighed, running a mangled hand through his hair, lifting his walkie from its place at his hip, and clicking down the button.

"Harpa' Ruby..Elia got lil' trip fer ya two. Greg, Goog'e..we followin' em." He growled as he entered back into the store part of Jebs home, where I could hear the old man opening up a new bottle of wine, the cork popping and fizzing off, probably flying across the room.

"What do you want.." I said, after I noticed that all was silent on the other side of the line. A dark chuckle rose from the line, and I shuddered, remembering Hades chuckling like that before Papa, Goggle and Lizard broke in the room and saved me.

"Come get him."

"..huh?"

"Come home Ophelia. There will be instructions when you get there. Take your time. He'll be alive when you come home, don't go getting into any car crashes racing here." Was his icy reply as he smashed his phone down, the bang stinging my ears as dial tone soon came to my ears and I slowly placed the phone back on its hook, and walked numbly towards the store.

**(I'm sure some of you are confused, so go read the bottom author note. It's just a little back story :3)**

Jeb was drinking straight from the wine bottle, and Lizard was standing irritably near the front door.

"Lets go."

Lizard lifted his eyes to me, the blue orbs reading my obviously distraught movements. He came forwards, his hands on my shoulders and bending down to try to look in my eyes, which was hard with my head tilted down and my bangs covering my eyes. I looked up, trying to hold back the waterfall that was about to come pouring down.

"..We-re goin-g o-on a trip.." I chattered, suddenly freezing as Lizard pulled me towards him, and I was happily surprised that he was very warm. I waved Jeb a shaky goodbye, and we all piled back into Mable. We raced home again, and Lizard clutched the door again, apparently he was too good to put on his damned seat belt. We pulled up right up in front of the house, and I didn't bother to close the door as I smashed inside the house.

Much like when I returned from the test, everyone was sitting around the living room. Ruby, Harper, Greg and Goggle all had bags by their feet, staring at me with worried eyes.

"Greg..Ruby..Goggle..Harper..meet me in the car in 10 minutes.." I said, looking down.

"We gotta go save Judas."

* * *

**Alright! :3 **

**Now, I'm sure ya'll are confused! But here's the back story! **

**Ophelia was going out on dates with Terrence (Terry). She heard from her brothers that he was this big playa playa, and he only wanted her for sheexyy. (I mentioned him before, he was the older boy who only ever got teh snuggling) Well, she told him off quickly. **

**Then about a few weeks later, she got a frantic phone call from Terry, saying that he was kidnapped, and not to call the police, but to come and get him. She (being a good person) came to the place he told her they had hid him, only to find out that it was some creepy trap to get her to have teh sex with him. **

**So pretty much he faked his own kidnapping to get her into a secluded area, and then to get into her pants. But she kicked his ass and left him there. Thats what he means by "come save him, like you did me." Bullshit. **

**Terry is also trying to make it on the big screen with talking about the family disappearing. He's pretty much using the tragedy as a springboard, so people can see how good he is on camera. So he's an all around bad egg. **

**He:  
-tried to has sex with her.  
-lied about being kidnapped.  
-led her to the middle of nowhere.  
-trying to fuck her in the middle of nowhere.  
-trying to RAPE her in the middle of nowhere.  
-using the tragedy as a spring board. (He wants to be a sports announcer, or a newscaster or something)  
-Oh, and capturing Judas, which is just this sick, twisted plan to lead her back "home"**


	46. fog diffused the image

**:DIM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ! I'M WORKING MY BOOTY OFF AT SCHOOL!  
SO, please read and review!1 THANKS GUYS33**

* * *

I huffed, stuffing random clothes into my bag, not even caring if they went together or matched. They could have been all jeans, and I wouldn't have noticed. My mind was reeling, and a sweat was covering my body, and it didn't help the goosebumps that coated my arms horribly. I tried to breath deeply, but the air seemed to stop somewhere in my throat, and I felt like almost no sweet release of air coming to my lungs. I puffed as I tossed on my shoes, and hefting up my bag onto my shoulder and almost falling down the stairs. A ruff hand grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, yanking me back up into a standing position.

Lizard watched me with somewhat cold blue eyes, with a small bag flung over his shoulder as he tried to pry into my head. I sighed, tugging at my bangs and looking out the window to see Mable with all her lights on, Harper, Goggle, Greg and Ruby all nestled in the cold car, their bags tossed into the trunk. Harper looked ready to honk the horn, but Goggle kept taking her hand away, and I could read his thin lips.

'Mars' 'n Merc are a'sleepin'.'

She seemed to agree, and just starred at the door, shifting comfortably in the drivers seat.

Lizard had said I was to much in a tizzy to drive, seeing as he'd seen my driving miss daisy moment when I sped off to Jebs.

"...Ya gonna be alrigh'?" I heard him almost whisper. I bit my bottom lip, my back facing him now, since if I looked in his eyes longer, I would burst out crying.

"..As soon as I know he's alright.."

"I swea'r..'ll kill this fuckin' bastar'd.." I heard him snarl, and I heard the strap of his bag pop a little from the way he was gripping it. I turned to look at him, my own bag flung over my shoulder, leaving a big red imprint of the strap no doubt.

"Let's hope you get to him first." I whispered back, turning and walking towards the door. He grunted in confusion, and I sighed, gripping the door knob.

"Wha' you mean.."

I froze still, unable to turn to him.

"Because. If I find him first. No one will ever see a scrap of him. Not a limb, not a piece of flesh, not a piece of skin, not even a hair."

I opened the door, the wind whipping through the screen, storm door. I turned to the older man, my eyes on fire and a small smirk on my face.

"I just might let you eat him."

He apparently caught my joke and nodded in agreement as he strode forward, taking my bag off my shoulder and walking out the door. I smiled, stepping out after him and looking at the faces of my loved ones sitting, waiting for me. I stepped into the backseat, sitting in the middle, so Lizard could have the window. Greg sat on my other side, with a droopy eyed Ruby napping lightly in his lap. Goggle sat in the passenger seat, while Harper sat in the drivers seat, messing with the windshield wipers.

"Thank you."

Everyone was silent, but nodded. Harper's two toned brown orbs stared at me from the rear view mirror.

"No problem."

"You's our sista'." Ruby fumbled with her words as she was still half asleep. Goggle turned around motioning me forward with one hand, white the other arm falling over Harp's small shoulders. I lent forward and giggled a little bit as I noticed that the seat was as high as it would go, but Harper was still sitting on two old, yellow paged phone books. She huffed, revving the engine as Lizard closed the trunk, coming to the side of the car and slipping into the seat next to me.

"Where to?" Harper asked as she smashed on the gas, the wheels spinning in the sand as she sped just as fast as I did this morning.

"HOLY SHIT!" Goggle yelled, reaching across and stomping on the brake, making the car swerve, almost hitting Jeb's store. Goggle huffed, his cheeks red as he glared down at his tiny girlfriend, who smiled cutely up at him. He huffed, patting her curls as Greg tightened his grip on Ruby, and Lizard shifted closer to me.

"...who here can actually drive.." Greg snorted, looking back from Harper and I. We glared at him, as Harper ripped Goggle's arm off her shoulder, and kicked his foot off the brake pedal. She pressed the gas harshly, but not enough to send us reeling.

"Been drivin' longer than you've been in school..shut up little father." Was all that the mutated girl sputtered as we drove towards civilization. The car was silent, all the windows rolled down as the sun began to set. I leaned against Lizard, feeling the cool press of metal as the glock Papa gave me pressed against my leg. Lizard shifted against me, wrapping his arm around me and tugging me in closer.

"Stop 'ere." Lizard comanded as Harper pulled into a little corner store.

"Why we stoppin' 'ere."

"Shaddup. Elia, Harpa' go git some food fer us. 'N sumthin' ta cover our faces.." Lizard growled, pointing towards the back of the store, where some of the pavement had begun to chip away, and what looked like a medieval forest began.

"Park in ther'."

Harper nodded, driving around the little store and then pulling behind it. She went slow, swerving around trees and stumps, effectively hiding the car in the forest, and we all got out of the car.

"You guys go in...we'll meetcha out front.." Lizard said, motioning to Goggle and Greg, who nodded, and all three boys stepped into the smoke and forest. Ruby, who was still half asleep was a little drowsy, but waved her husband goodbye as he blew her a kiss. Harper knelt down, tugging Greg's grey zippy hoodie hood up and over Ruby's face, and begged her to keep her hands in the pockets for now. Ruby nodded, yawning cutely as we all stepped back into the pavement, and slowly made our way towards the little corner store. We had grabbed some of our money from the trunk of the car.

"You guys look for stuff to hide your faces..I'll get the food.." Harper whispered to us as she grabbed a rickety, rusty, old cart and began to shove it towards the food isle.

Ruby hobbled after me, the old woman at the check out line watched us snidely as the bright, crappy lighting poured down on us. Her dyed-peach colored hair was dull in the light, and her large, black, cat eye glasses frames gleamed. I turned my back, feeling a shiver go up my spine at the way she watched us. '

I found a box of those doctor masks, you know, the kind that people wear when there's a break of some flu going around and they freak out, so they wear their little health masks. These would cover Goggle's mushed face, Lizard's cleft lip, and Ruby's tweaked nose. there was no way to hide Lizard's tanned hide, but then again, a bunch of people were tan. Goggle's eyes were fine I suppose, if anyone asks, we can always say that he was in a fire. Ruby yawned, holding onto the hood so it wouldn't wall down, and I began to wonder how to hide her uneven eyes.

I skipped forwards, grabbing a pair of big sunglasses that would fully cover her eyes as we walked towards the cash register.

"How're ya'll toniiiight?" The old woman asked, popping her gum in my face. I could now see the bright pink color blush that was swiped along her cheeks.

"Good. And yourself?" I asked, putting the box of masks onto the counter, along with the sunglasses. She rose an eyebrow at my purchases.

Eh, I've bought weirder things.

Like a half gallon of fake blood and a box of cereal.

That poor cashier was scared.

The lady rung us up, and I wasn't really paying attention as I gave her a crumpled ten. She gave me back my change just as Harper came coasting down towards the counter, riding the card like a little kid.

"GIT OFF THAT!" The lady screeched, glaring at the two toned girl. She seemed to jump, practically leaping off the cart and swiftly putting things all over the counter. The now grumpy lady began clicking in the amounts in the register, because apparently she didn't have a scanner. I watched as jerky, milk, soda, doughnuts and other food stuff went to the counter and into the bag. I sighed, feeling Ruby lean against my side, snuggling her face into my side. I patted her head, making sure not to pull the hood down. '

"Hey..We're gonna go wait outside for the guys.." I said, motioning to the window, that was dirty and covered in missing pet posters. Harper nodded, boldly watching as the lady scowled and kept clicking in price amounts. I picked Ruby up, her arms wrapping around my neck, just making it a little hard to open the door.

Night had begun to fall, and the fog from the forest had seeped out, and was coming all around. I held Ruby as the fog whisked around us, and the cool wind howled against the trees. I shut my eyes, breathing in and out, but I could hear no one, and I could feel no one. I shook, looking down at the still sleeping, swollen bellied Ruby, who seemed to be having a grand old time taking a cat nap. I sighed, looking around for any sign of Lizard or Goggle.

Maybe Greg, because his wife is kinda heavy.

I heard the honk of a horn, and I looked to my left to see headlights coming out of the fog. I knew it wasn't Mable, because her headlights weren't working anymore, and if they were, they barley lit up. The fog diffused the image of the car until it was pulling right up to the curb in front of me. I heard the bell door chime and Harper strutted out, carrying three bags of food on each arm. A giant minivan, a tan Honda Odyssey if I remember the name correctly. Blood was smeared on the passenger door, and I jumped back like a scared cat as the door slid open.

Greg sat in the drivers seat, happily grinning at us.

"Chotto Chotto"

I rose a brow as Harper started to giggle.

"Since when do you know Japanese?" She drawled, squealing happily as she spotting Goggle sitting in the farthest back seat, tossing the food into the back hatch, to where all of our luggage was. The car had no trunk, but that was fine with me. I hate when you're on a long drive and you go to get something and you can't because it's in the trunk, and you're going 80 down the high way.

"Since I was little." Greg said proudly, hopping out the drivers seat and leaving the door open for Harper. Goggle and her moved to the driver and passenger seats, as Greg motioned for me to place Ruby in the middle seats. I spied Lizard in the back hatch near our bags, trying to swipe blood off of a seat.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked as I stepped into the car, the door automatically closing after me. He seemed to swipe faster and harder, and then it struck me.

They killed the owners of the car.

My face paled as I saw the indents of what looked like a baby seat still in the seat. I gasped, throwing myself down on the seat, not thinking anything as we pulled away from the store. Lizard stopped trying to clean up the blood, and sat down side ways, facing me.

"Y-you..killed them?"

Lizard huffed.

"No. Blood was 'ere when we stole it."

I huffed, tugging at my short hair as I looked over the seat to Greg. He wouldn't lie to me.

"Greg..where'd you get the van?"

"There's a motel down the road. We stole it. I guess the kid had a bloody nose or something, and Lizard punched me in the face when I swore when I was trying to pop the locks." He said, referring to his bloody face and his bloody clothes. His eyes didn't flinch, so I knew he wasn't lying to me.

"Neh Harper, Koko de wa watashi-tachi?(where are we?)" Greg said, and I heard Lizard snort, not understanding a word that he was saying.

"Fuckin' differn't languages.." He snarled as I patted his arm, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Doko ka de Texas.(Somewhere in Texas)" Harper answered, flicking off the high beams, seeing as the darkness had begun to get thicker. Greg's head shot up, his almost white eyes watching Harper's every move.

"...Doko?(...somewhere?)" He asked, a little fear in his voice.

"Mappu o sansho shite ka?(Do you see a map?)" Harper growled out, hitting the gas a little to hard, making Goggle's grip on her shoulder tighten a little more. Greg nodded, visibly deflated.

"Nashi.." (No..)

Everything was silent for about 30 minutes, before Greg spoke up.

"Karera wa watashi to otōto o totta toki ni.." He started, looking down at Ruby. Harper watching him from her mirror, listening to every word.

"Migi sorera wa wareware ga doko ka ni sa reta koto o itta.. Korosa reta.. Zen"

Harper nodded, and then Goggle growled a little, causing the little woman to roll her eyes.

"He said when 'they' took him and his brother." She started, seeing as we all knew how Greg came to be in the test village. "Right before they were killed, by Pluto I'm guessing, their kidnappers said that they were 'somewhere.'" Harper translated. We spoke nothing, watching as Greg nodded, patting Ruby's head.

How much do pregnant people sleep?

Once more we were silent as the car rumbled down the street. I sighed, seeing that Greg fell asleep somewhere around 9:00, and that was an hour ago or so. I knew that Harper, much like Goggle, could go days without sleeping, and I knew she'd be fine at driving late, even so, Goggle would keep her awake. I sighed, pulling my feet up onto the seat, and unbuckling myself from my seat. Lizard groaned, seeing as he lost a place to rest his head. I smiled, placing myself sideways in his lap, so that my legs rested on the rest of the seat.

I snuggled into his chest, his vest still covering me like a blanket, and I don't remember much. All I remember is old streetlights passing us by, and the soft songs playing on the radio. I closed my eyes, feeling Lizard's mangled hand rub my back and slowly drifted to sleep.

~1 am.

I was awoken by bumps being hit, jostling around as we pulled off the road, and onto a tiny side wing on the high way. Hopefully no one would think we died, and call the cops. I heard Harper leap over the middle console, hunkering down on Goggle's chest, and soon enough, I heard her breathing even out and I knew that she was asleep. So much for driving through the night. I huffed, happily noticing that Lizard had put the seat down, so that we were laying flat on the ground. I don't know how he put the seat down without waking me up.

"Wha..?" I asked groggily, swiping at my eyes.

"Sleepin'. Late. Wake up when tha' sun rise's. Go back ta sleep..'s cold.." Lizard grumbled, pulling me closer to his form and practically snuggling me to death. I groaned, sitting up as Lizard growled at the loss. We really need to get home, I really need to get to Jude. Just because Terry said he'd be alive, doesn't mean that he will be. I jumped over the seat that held the sleeping Greg and Ruby and placed myself into the drivers seat. I snatched the keys out of the cup holder and revved the engine.

I heard Lizard and Goggle groan, both men still somewhat awake.

"Ohhh nooo.." Goggle moaned sleepily, the back of his head hitting the head rest. I stuck my tongue out at him as I pulled back onto the highway, and began speeding down the asphalt. I heard Lizard sit up from his spot in the back. He placed his arms on the seat in front of him, resting his cheek on his folded arms, watching down on Ruby and Greg. He sighed, reaching down and patting the little girl on the head softly. I thought back to the story Mama told us back at Neptune's house. How she never let him hold Ruby after that day. His eyes were soft as he watched the two teenagers.

"Hey.."

He looked up at me, well the back of my head, then to my mirror, as I watched him with my eyes. He rose a brow, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"Psh." He huffed at me, looking at me with dark blue eyes with those glorious silver swirls spinning in the orbs. I should probably pay more attention to the road.

"Stupi' gir'l..don't gotta say s'rry..fer somethin' ya didn't do.." He said gruffly. He watched me drive, my blond, short strands spinning around my neck from the still opened windows. Even though it was night, well technically early morning, it was still extremely humid, seeing as we were driving into Louisiana, and were almost to Mississippi. I yawned a little bit, but I wasn't tired from lack of sleep, just from..fuck it I'm tired.

"I meant..with..Ruby..."

He huffed again, somewhat confused at the large time lapse as the stars still twinkled.

"Wha'?" He asked again, tugging at his cleft lip.

"Mama...told us..that when she was little...a baby.." He smashed his hand against the wall, and lucky for us, no one woke up.

"Dun' talk 'bout tha'.." Lizard groaned, looking up in pain. I nodded, clenching the steering wheel as we drove on. I yawned, feeling my eyes droop, but I fought for a good half an hour to keep them open. We were on a long stretch of road when I suddenly couldn't fight it anymore, and I let my eyes slowly slide shut and my head softly fall onto the suddenly plush head rest. My feet laid limply, as the low radio played some of jazz tune.

"OPHELIA!"

I jerked awake, just in time to see that we had driven towards the side, and were about to slam down a hill, and straight into a field of corn. I didn't scream, but my eyes became wide as the car's screeching tires as I slammed on the brake, frantically spinning the wheel in the opposite direction. I heard Ruby screaming in the back, and I felt Harper grip my knee from her spot on Goggle's lap. Everything seemed to slow down, and I was able to look around the car.

Goggle had a death grip on Harper, his arms clenched around her, one around her middle, and one across her chest. His feet were planted on the floor firmly. Greg was pinning Ruby to the seat, trying not to hurt the baby in the process of holding her from swaying around the car. I strained my eyes to look into the back seat where Lizard sat, and I watched him grip the back of Greg and Ruby's seat, and started thrashing towards the front.

The car came to a stop in the middle of the road. I had pulled the mini van back up onto the road just in time, and everyone was in shock. Luckily, the road was completely barren of life (besides corn) so no one that could get me in trouble saw our little mishap.

I felt leathery hands on my neck, poking around my collar bone worriedly.

"I-is everyone alright?" I asked shakily, looking towards Harper, who's eyes were wide.

"Ophelia..we should be asking you.." She calmly stated, watching me intently. I cocked my head at her and squeaked as Lizard made my chair recline back swiftly, and he began poking around, his eyes calm, a little angry, but mostly worried.

"You weren't wearing your seat belt..it was a miracle you didn't go out the windshield.." Greg finished, as Ruby exhaled deeply, both of her fused-finger hands placed lovingly on her ever growing belly. I scoffed, trying to sit up, but I was pushed back down and I heard the opening of a car door, and I felt the rush of the freezing country air.

Lizard lifted me from my spot at the driver's seat, dragging us to the back again as Harper took the wheel once more. She seemed rejuvenated, hitting the gas as soon as everyone was settled in and zoomed down the road at a safe speed. I settled back in at my spot, the drowsiness coming back into my body after my rush, and I laid down, curling up next to the angry mutant with ocean blue eyes.

"Stu'd girl.." He said, rubbing his knuckles against my head in a noogie like fashion. I smiled, shaking off his hand as I snuggled in closer and his arms wrapped around me.

"HEY!" I chocked out as he pushed his hand up my shirt.

"Wha'?"

"KEEP IT P-G BACK THERE YOU TWO!" Harper shouted back to us.

"HE STARTED IT!"

"S'E WANTED 'IT!"

I smiled, shaking my head and gingerly head butting Lizard's shoulder. He looked at me strangely, then laughed, dragging us both to the ground.


	47. blooming mums

******:D I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY!: WOO SOMEONE GOT IT!  
no offence to all my lovely reviewers3 BUT! there was a teeny tiny loop that I through in in the first chapter? Something about how old Jude was! 22!  
Has anyone actually SEEN a 22 year old doctor? Not unless..they are a genius!  
And I wasn't really expecting anyone to pick on it, but an anonymous reviewer named 'boo' pointed it out!  
And I was so proud of him/her xD  
Because no one had caught it because it was so tiny!  
So there is mention of his genius in this chapter towards the end.  
AND you get to say hello to a little unsuspected friend, WHO was mentioned in Chapter 23~! ;] **

******So anywaayss! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
thank you to all my beautiful, lovely reviewers! :3 you guys are teh bombs!  
Teh nuclear bombs..which cause sexay mutations.. ;] **

* * *

I sighed, watching as everyone besides Harper, Greg and I sat as close as they could to the windows, their faces smashed against the windows in wonder as the world I knew as my own swirled around them. Ruby pointed out the window, towards a group of three women and one man, walking down the streets in long, conservative black dresses, and black dress pants and suits. The women wore bonnets, while the one man wore a hat.

"Elia! Look! So fancy!" Ruby cried, as Greg laughed softly as I rolled my eyes.

"They're Amish Rubes. They always dress like that!" I smiled softly as the little girl's eyes grew.

"You mean they look pwetty all tha' time?" She cried, watching the group intently as we slowly drove by.

Lizard huffed, his eyes scanning over the black clad women, trying to find some womanly figure through the conservative clothes. I smacked him in the back of the head. Pretty? Well..i suppose. I've never really thought about wearing more clothes than your mother would make you look pretty. I could only ever think why they weren't sizzling in the sun.

And why they don't use buttons...

"Ayee.." He whined out as I smirked, wiggling a finger at him.

"They dress like that so you CAN'T see their bodies. They're very religious." I said calmly, but rose a brow as I noticed Goggle somewhat whimpering in the front seat. I sat up, arching my back to try to look into the look-out's face, but he had it hidden in his coat.

"Goggle..What's wrong?" I worriedly asked. He looked towards the window again, before quickly looking away and looked helplessly towards Harper, who was waiting at the red light in front of us.

She sighed, rolling her two toned eyes and patting Goggle on the head.

"He's scared of the Amish people.." She muttered out.

Silence invaded the car.

Before Greg and i burst out laughing.

"Goggle! Serious?" Greg laughed loudly, ignoring the vicious glare that he was getting. i saw Harper smirk, reaching over and patting the poor lookout on the head.

"Gog..there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Humpf.." Goggle grunted, watching worriedly out the glass. Ruby sighed, looking at all the signs and such as we passed. She pointed to a giant tent that was painted white and blue.

"Wha's that?" She asked, twisting so she could get a better look at it.

"Sailor Circus. It's closed until the summer though. You know, like performers." I said, and noticed Greg's grimace.

"And clowns."

Ugh.

"Oh..yeah...ugh..." I recalled, shifting away from the window a little. Lizard's arm around my shoulder tightened, a silent vow of protection against the clowny menace.

I wish that's the only reason we were here for.

"Harp..take the turn..right up here.." I muttered. Silence filled the car once more, and I tried to ignore the leathery finger running up and down my arm. I shivered, pressing our sides together in anticipation as we took the turn down the road to my house. I heard Ruby gasp, holding one hand to her stomach. I noticed the lack of Jude's car in the drive way, but I knew it wouldn't be there. We pulled into the driveway, but pulled a little behind the house, to try to conceal the stolen mini van.

Ruby lept from the mini van, racing to the front yard and practically stuffing her face in the full, blooming mums that Mom had planted around the front yard months and months ago. Greg hopped out after her, grabbing her by the hips to make sure she didn't fall face first into the giant plants.

Harper sighed, pulling the keys out of the ignition and leaning back against the seat to sigh again. She seemed upset about something, but Goggle placed his hand on her head, scuffing up her hair a bit before he tugged himself out of the car, causing Harper to come bounding out after him. I leaned against the car, looking up at the old brick house as our little group scattered around the lawn, poking around at things. Ruby and Greg were still poking around the flowers while Goggle was trying to get Harper to come out of the tree she was climbing.

Lizard's arm wrapped around my waist, as he slowly scanned the house and yard. He huffed in what sounded like a grunt of approval and then tilted his head at all the other houses around us.

"Ya...ys live near all these people..?" He asked, his blue orbs widening. I nodded.

"Theres lots of people.." I trailed off, noticing that he had started to drool a little bit. I scowled, flicking him in the ear.

"No eating anyone." I scolded as he huffed, squeezing my hip. Greg was plucking little buttercups from the lawn, and putting them through Ruby's hair as Harper sat in one of the higher branches of the tree, and Goggle tried fruitlessly to try to get her down. Apparently climbing those hills are totally different from climbing trees. No shit. I smiled softly, going towards the bush and started digging. Lizard watched me, his lip raised a little in annoyance.

"What'cha doin'?" He asked, coming to kneel next to me. I pulled out a tiny box from the hole in the ground. I opened it up and produced a little key to the house. As a kid I'd always forget my keys to the house, so mom came up with the idea of a "hidey-key". I piled the dirt back into the hole, and taking the key and the dirty box up onto the porch.

"C'mon guys!" I shouted, going forwards and unlocking the front door, and turning to watch. Harper jumped down, landing perfectly on Goggle's shoulders as she giggled her church bell laughter. Goggle smiled, holding her firmly on his shoulders as he trudged towards the door. Ruby and Greg held hands as they came closer. I turned the lock, pushing open the door and sighed, stepping back inside.

Ruby gasped as Harper ducked on Goggle's shoulder's as they came through the doorway. Ruby looked up in wonder at the high ceiling and all the pretty knick nacks.

"Woo woo..swanky.." Harper whistled as she placed her chin on Goggle's head, smushing his hat down over his eyes. He put his arms out, feeling around before he finally came to the kitchen counter, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"GOGGLE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!" She led him closer to the chair. Goggle huffed.

"You're abo've me.."

I giggled as Ruby waddled over towards the couch in the living room, flopping down and coddling one of the soft, plushie pillows and nuzzling it. Greg sighed, slumping down next to her and patting her head, as she came close and began to snuggle. I sighed, watching everyone slowly lay into the house. Goggle and Harper would get Germaine's room, while Ruby and Greg got Mom and Dad's room. Lizard and I would take my room.

Lizard and Goggle had gone back out to the car to grab our luggage, while Ruby, Harper and I sat on the soft, tan couches in the living room, watching an episode of 'The Nanny.' I heard the back door open, and I was about to call out to Lizard or Goggle. The back door was kinda hidden by flowers and bushes, and I didn't know that they knew of the back door. Before I could call out, a deep, bluesy voice called out.

"WHO THE HELL'S HERE?" The blues-y voice called out into the house. Ruby tossed up her hood as Harper jumped in front of the little girl as I stood in front of both of them. My green and grey orbs widened as I took in the dark brown hair and the warm brown eyes with the black speckles in them.

"O..Ophe.." He gasped out, his plain bright blue shirt stained with dust and sweat.

"..Count?"

We starred at each other for about 30 seconds before we ran for each other, wrapping our arms around each other and sobbing, rocking each other back and forth, ignoring the front door as it slammed shut. I heard the luggage hit the floor, and the enraged growl that came from the doorway. Counter looked up, making a somewhat shocked and disgusted face as his arms unwound from my body.

"What the.."

"STOP!"

Everyone froze, watching us. Lizard's cold blue orbs watched Counter and I, making sure that he wasn't touching or hurting me.

"Everyone..this is my very good friend Encounter..." I started, recalling my friend from the hospital. I believe I have mentioned him, and his bat shit crazy parents and his nursing degree. Lizard scowled at him, showing off his sharpened teeth.

"This is Ruby...her husband Gregory.." I calmly said, as Counters brown eyes shot around the room.

"Harper..and her boy friend Goggle..."

He seemed to understand who was who, and his eyes lingered over Harper for a little to long for Goggle's liking, causing Goggle to stomp over towards her, snarling and yanking her into his side. Counter turned to look at Lizard, and here came the hard part. What the hell is he? My..sex toy? My boy friend..sure let's go with that.

"And this is my boy friend Lizard.." I practically muttered out as I felt Counter stiffen beside me. There was a quick testosterone glare-down but everything slowed down. Counter grasped my shoulder, pulling me into another hug, but I was quickly grabbed by the back of my neck and dragged backwards, away from Count by Lizard, who let out a quick left hook into Counter's cheek, which sent him tumbling to the ground. I gasped, and wheezed when he gripped down, his long fingers almost wrapping the whole way around my neck.

Counter glared up, sitting up with his legs crossed and spit out a little blood on the hard wood floor.

"You are so lucky Nuc and Thor aren't here.." He snarled at Lizard, who rose a brow and scowled right back. I sighed, Counter thankfully was never one to fight back, and was a natural pacifist. I tried to smile, the tension still clear in the air.

"How are they by the way?" I asked, sighing as Lizard's hand slid down to grab mine. My neck throbbed a little, and I knew it was red, but it wouldn't bruise too badly. Counter glared at our intertwined hands, but remained calm, his dark browns beaming into my grey and greens.

"Great, they miss you."

"They weren't here when I came back once.."

"You came back?"

"All will be retold..where are they?"

"They stayed with me. They reminded Jude of you. Speaking of. After we get that crazy fucker, I'll bring them over." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. I laughed, causing Ruby to sigh happily, hoping that all the tension was over.

"Oh, you two were the best when we were little. I know you missed him in school.." I spoke solemnly, just happy to talk about anything. Something devious twinkled behind his eyes, but I shook it off as his smile glistened.

"Well..what do you expect? He had already skipped second, third and fourth grade when we met in fifth. It was only natural that he'd jump up more grades.." He said, shrugging his small back pack over his shoulder. I shrugged, smiling up at him.

"Too bad that the child genius gene didn't pass down to me." I joked, tilting my head as I felt Lizard shift closer towards my side. Counter shrugged, pulling out a note scrawled on yellow, lined paper. He stood up, holding out the paper to me.

"No. But you got the physical genes." He practically whispered, his long, curly hair falling freely around his shoulders as his black speckled eyes gazed down at me. Lizard growled, but I squeezed his hand, as I opened the folded note with one hand and scanned the chicken scratch.

'Hello dearest...  
Meet me whenever you wish at Rouuge.  
See you there..  
-Terry.'

I scowled down at the note, looking back up at Counter.

"Rouuge? The old boat dock and storage house..like a fucking movie." I scowled, but smirked as Count produced a desert eagle from his bag. I laughed, ripping my head back as everyone admired the glimmering gun.

"Of course you have your paws on the latest things that go boom." I joked, pulling out my dusty glock as his eyes widened.

"You..little Ophie have a GUN..what happened to your bite and run style?" He joked, walking into the living room and hunkering down on the couch, all of us following him in. I sat beside him on the couch, Lizard sitting in between us like a jealous little kid. Goggle and Harper took the love seat, while Ruby sat comfortably on Greg's lap in the arm chair. I kicked my feet up, my heels hitting the table top and dust and dirt coming from the grooves in my shoes, and making a little pile of filth on the table.

I cringed inwardly at the thought that mom would have killed me, but I was too busy looking badass to take my feet down.

"Now guys and gals.." Count started, smirking evilly at me from around a growling, scowling Lizard.

"We're hunting us a fucker.."


	48. falling down to my knees

:D( oh, and I wanna just say, 'skipping a grade' means that your so smart, that they put you in a higher grade! just saying! (:

OH...AND IM DISAPPOINTED IN ALL Ya'LL!  
I updated really early (for me anyways) and i didn't get ONE review.  
NOT ONE!  
and i got like 56 visitors  
So..not ONE of 56 can click a button!

RAWRRR! BOLD! *smack*

Sorry...thanksgiving isnt really a good day for me  
but fer reals guys! I tries hard, JUST FOR YOU!  
And I would like teh reviews!

so...review..or no more chapters..and ill make you wait lo0o0ong time!

* * *

I watched silently as Count drew out a map of the Rouuge boat dock and boat storage house. Lizard still sat between us, and I frowned, watching Counter's finger travel the outline of the shoddily drawn building. The blue ink dotted with stars showed the exits and entrances of the building. We all understood, and made a few mutual agreement on some things.

1. Ruby and Greg would stay home.  
2. We'd be bringing weapons.  
3. Everyone would ride in the mini van  
4. Except me, who'd be driving ahead of everyone. In Counter's motorcycle.

Lizard really didn't like the fourth, but this is how it was going to be. Terry warned me about coming alone, and while I drive to the front, the rest of the group will slowly coast to the back entrance, and slip in and meet up with me and we would confront the slime ball together.

"When we gonna leave?" Harper asked, her two toned eyes narrowing on Counter. She really didn't appreciate him checking her out like she was a piece of meat, but I knew she was tolerating him for me. He shrugged, looking over to me with dark, questioning eyes.

"Now. Soon as possible." I said, turning to my tiny, semi-mutated friend and I patted my glock, and she nodded, standing up. Counter strapped his Desert Eagle to the inside of his jacket, as Lizard pulled his spike strip from the small bag that he had brought with him, and then touched the shiny pistol on his side. He glared at Counter as Harper and Goggle realized that they didn't have any weapons. I ran to the kitchen, picking out the two biggest kitchen knives, and handed them off to the couple.

Never run with sharp murder weapons kiddies.

I smiled, catching the racing helmet that was thrown my way as I slipped my black, fleece jacket over my shouters. I hugged Ruby and tousled up Greg's hair as I strutted towards the door, the others giving Ruby and her husband similar farewells. Counter's all black BMW-S-1000-RR motor cycle sat silently next to the minivan, almost invisible in the night. I heard Lizard growl in annoyance as I pushed the helmet down onto my head, and straddled the bike. Harper gave me the thumbs up sign to high tail it out of here, and I nodded, spinning the wheels and sending dust flying as I sped out of the driveway.

I heard them jumping into the mini van behind me as I sped down the street, hearing cat calls and angry drivers. I shrugged them off as I smelt the salt of the sea. I felt the flicking high beams behind me, and I knew it was the little group. I nodded, spinning off to the side and closer to the old boat house. I made it there exactly five minutes before the others, seeing as they couldn't drive through the little paths like I could. I swiped the helmet off, setting it on the handle bars as I cautiously made my way towards the storage house.

I slunk inside through an unlocked door, holding my gun firmly against my side. I heard the van's engine die, and the others lump out and sneak towards the back door of the storage house.

It was an ugly building, as most storage houses are, but this was used for boat storage, so it was like a giant garage for your boat. The large garage like door opened right into the bay, and dock like side walks creaked as water flowed in the rest of the house. The water was choppy, causing the tied up boats to bob up and down. There were piled up boxes filled with rope, plastic covers for if anyone decided to tie their boats up outside. There was a small arena of concrete floor before the water came, and there were dull lights barley lighting up the large room. Some boats were stocked in odd metal container like things, that went all the way to the ceiling.

I guess this is where boats go after boating season ends.

I slunk behind some boxes of life jackets, my green and greys straining to see in the dark. I sighed, gripping the gun with both hands and closed my eyes, remembering what Goggle taught me. Closer your eyes..count to ten..breath in...out..and open.

Suddenly, the room was a bit easier to see in, and what I saw shocked me, causing a dry gasp to escape my throat.

"If I were you love..I'd put that down.."

I scowled, throwing my gun on top of a near by box and slowly stepping away. Terry stood in the middle of the room, sitting calmly on one of the docks, starring at me with coffee ground colored orbs. I scowled, tears coming into my eyes as he pointed up.

From the pipes on the ceiling hung Jude.

Wrapped in the clear, plastic boat coatings, with holes punctured in for some breathing air. He was suspended by his feet and shoulders, and looked bloodied and bruised. The chains that held him were thick and long, so long that he came down from the high ceiling, and hung only about 5-6 feet off the ground. But that didn't matter, since his hands and feet were tied.

And he was suspended over water.

I scowled, still holding my hands up in the air as Terry smiled softly at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat, as a true look of hurt crossed Terry's face.

"I just wanted you back my love..and to get a little revenge on dear old Judith here."

"It's JUDAS ASSHOLE! Just cause he's smarter than your dumb ass-!" I started, but was silenced when he snapped, pulling out a small, black pistol and pointing it in my direction.

"He cheated." He sneered, glowering at the unconscious body of my brother.

"He was smarter...he deserved the class skips.." I spoke softly as Terry snorted.

"YEAH! He DESERVED IT..What about ME! What about what I deserve!" He screamed, running one hand through his once perfect hair.

"With what you're doing now..you don't deserve to breath.." I snarled as his eyes lit up with twisted humor.

"Oh..and who have you been with my Ophelia? You used to be so calm..and witty...now your tongue is sharp, as witty as ever. But it stings me so.." He swooned, going from loving, to enraged and back to loving again. I rolled my eyes.

If this crazy bastard didn't have a gun I would have thrown a box at him.

"Someone who I actually want to sleep with.." I spoke sincerely, watching as the amusement die in his eyes to be replaced with rage.

"YOU AND YOUR FUCKING BROTHERS! ALWAYS LEAVING ME FOR SOMETHING BETTER! SOMETHING I DESERVED!" He spat angrily.

I'm sure many of you are confused.

My brother, was a child genius. Off the charts Einstein genius. He had skipped second, third and fourth grade before he came to rest in fifth grade. There, he made friends with Counter and Terry. Counter had skipped third grade, while Terry had skipped third and fourth. They were all really good friends, always coming over to the house and such, that's how I met them actually. In the middle of fifth grade the teacher announced to the three, that they would be taking a test to see which of the three would skip ahead to seventh grade.

Counter bailed out, saying that he wanted the school experience.

Not Terry and Judas.

Jude studied his ass off, but apparently Terry studied himself into madness. Studying up until 3 am every night.

Too bad when the test came back, Terry got a 98.

While Jude got 100.

After that, Terry's heart grew black towards my brother, and was always horridly jealous of him.

Up until we met, and we started dating. Then I learned that he was dating me to hurt my brother, and to try to sleep with me, so I automatically dumped him. Along with that whole kidnap-rape scenario. His anger against my brother grew as Jude skipped more grades, and soon became the youngest doctor in our county's history.

I scowled up at the older man, who was lovingly starring at me. Ugh, with all the shit this guys put me through..it's time to end it. I grabbed for my gun, leaping back and then firing two bullets at him. He growled, shooting me in the hand and causing me to drop the gun. I howled in pain as blood spurted from my palm, and suddenly a flash of bronze and the glint of metal sped past me. Harper sped towards Terry, her strides long and quick, as she landed a harsh kick to his side, and then was able to make a pretty nice sized gash in his leg.

He yelped in pain, taking the side of his gun and wailing it around.

Now Harper was fast, extremely fast, but she used up alot of energy just speeding over and doing that first attack, so she couldn't get out of the way quick enough. The heavy gun smashed into the side of her head, sending her spinning and stumbling over to the side of the fight. She groaned, grabbing the side of her temple and I watched as a dark shadow hurriedly scampered towards her. I heard a bloodcurdling howl, and saw that same dark shadow lunge at Terry, hat falling from his head and dark cloths flailing.

Goggle jumped at him, digging his own weapon deep into Terry's back, but Terry had the upper hand. I screamed as I watched the trigger get pulled, and in a puff of smoke Goggle was down, blood seeping from his upper thigh. Counter was tending to Harper in the corner, and something shiny once again caught my eye. A scythe, like the one that the grim reaper has, stood against the wall, bathed in the creepy moonlight. I was almost like a sign as I crawled over, picking up the instrument and happily finding out that it wasn't so heavy.

I heard the clinking of metal as I watched Lizard crouch and pounce on Terry, his spike strip wrapping around the younger man and squeezing gut wrenching screams and blood from him. He growled, ripping his spike strips from Terry, and whipped out his pistol, finger on the trigger.

So did Terry.

The double blast sent me reeling.

I prayed for it to be like the movies. God wasn't listening.

Lizard fell first, blood spurting from his chest like a fountain. And I just lost it.

I gripped the scythe, running forwards and swinging it at Terry, who didn't move fast enough. I chopped off his right hand, blood spurting from the stump. I heard Harper gag in the corner, and Goggle weakly hush her. Terry screamed, falling on his knees and gripped the stump, crying out curses as I stood before him. He looked up at me, tears in his eyes and bloodied. I smiled softly, taking the scythe back and raising it over my head.

With all my strength I wailed down, slicking the sharpened blade through his head, where it stopped somewhere in his torso, his head down to his belly button sliced in half. Blood was everywhere, and I was coated in it. I sobbed dryly, as I stumbled my way over to Lizard, falling down to my knees. I barley registered that Goggle and Counter began cutting Jude down carefully, as Harper wrapped her arms around me.

I sobbed, clutching his shoulders as darkening blue eyes starred up at me. Dirty fingers rose up, plunging into the hole, as I yelped, grabbing his wrist and pulling them out. A small lump pinched between his fingers.

"Stupid! Your hands are dirty! You could get infected! You-you..you.." I sobbed brokenly, as he opened my palm and dropped the bloody remains of the bullet in my palm. He smiled, looking up at me and slowly closing his eyes.

"Dun' worry...be oh'kay..love...yah.." He muttered, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. I sobbed, stupidly thinking he was dead.

I remember being tugged to my feet, as Goggle and Counter carried the unconscious bodies of Jude and Lizard and placed them in the car. I sat in between the sleeping men, running my fingers through Lizard's hair.

They better live.


	49. dried blood still flecked on the shining

:D Sorry this ones a little late! ;3

Don't worry, next chapter might just have a little lemon. :3 WOO!  
So read and review please my lovers3

* * *

Harper drove us home, even though I'm sure that she was dizzied, as Counter drove his motorcycle behind us. I sat in the back with Lizard and Jude, numbing out and just starring at the cars carpeting. My mind whirred as I starred down at my palms, drizzled in what looked like red paint, that was slowly drying to a dark, but opaque brown. So many questions tumbled through my mind, as my green and grey orbs starred blankly. I'm positive Goggle called my name a few times, but I was to out of it to respond.

What just happened?

It all happened so quickly.

Did..I really just hurt someone?

Did I really just KILL someone?

My palm still was leaking blood.

Would I need stitches?

What did they do with..the body.

I shuddered. I felt the car come to a halt, and doors open as the motor of a bike was shut off. The back hatch was opened and Goggle dragged out his brother as Counter dragged Jude out and carried their limp bodies inside. I heard muffled chatter, and someone's arms tugging me up. I blearily looked up to see Greg smiling down at me as he carried me inside.

How the fuck can a 14-15 year old boy carry my ass inside?

I couldn't answer any of these questions, but I just went with the flow, as limp as my two unconscious loved ones. He set me down on the couch, Ruby and Harper automatically smothering me, wrapping arms around me and whispering loving words. I felt a somewhat rough hand tug my right hand, the one with the bullet hole.

Why do people like to shoot me in the hands?

"Don't worry...they'e 'ad worse." Ruby hushed as I felt Counter wiping down my hand with a warm cloth. I hissed, hearing the sizzling as he dabbed alcohol on my open wound, swinging my hand back into my chest and cradling it. His face stayed firm as he snatched it back, a whimper pulling from my lips.

"Lizard.."

"What?" Counter asked, looking up at me with hurt, brown eyes. I starred right back, unfaltering.

"Lizard,.I want Lizard." I mumbled brokenly. He didn't want to speak anymore, so he kept his dark brown orbs on my hand, wrapping it in guaze. I looked around the room, seeing Ruby napping on Greg's lap, and Harp running around in Jude's room. She was probably patching them up as best as she could until Counter was done with me. He dropped my hands, and walked into the room, bidding Harper to leave, and closing the door just as she stepped out.

She was covered in a little bit of blood, but she smiled softly at me.

"He was asking for you, but I had to give him something to make him sleep for when Count cleans and closes the bullet hole." Harp sighed, flopping down next to me on the couch.

I pulled something out of my pocket, the dried blood still flecked on the shining metal. The bullet that Lizard pulled from his chest, and had given to me before he passed out. Harper smiled, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"They're all gonna be alright. Take a nap. Lizard will be up when you wake up." She said, showing me a little needle filled with a liquid. I knew that it was a low sedative, that would only put me in a light sleep for a short amount of time. I nodded, holding out my arm to the girl, who shot me up with the drug, which made me drowsy almost immediently. Harper kissed my temple, covering me with a blanket as I laid down, and darkness took over my world.  
-

I opened weary eyes, groaning a little bit at the throbbing that still was bruning in my brain. I rolled onto my side, kicking the blanket off of me, and starred around the living room. For the first few minutes, I was confused as to why I was back "home-home" instead of "home" at the test village. I sighed, remembering all the bad shit that happened, and how happy I was for everything to be over. I looked towards the clock, seeing that all the events occured last night, and now it was rolling to around 9 in the morning.

I got up, stumbling around towards my room, hoping to finish my nap in my own bed. I smiled as I saw Greg and Ruby napping in mom and dad's old room. I passed down hallways, seeing Jude sleeping in his room, and Goggle passed out in Germaine's old room. Harper was up, and had apparently been up all night, watching over him. Counter was asleep in Jude's room on a plush, bean bag chair. I smiled, hoping that Lizard was sleeping in my room.

I opened my door, greeted by the warm teal of my walls, and a drowsy, but awake Lizard on my bed. He had a large shoe box in his hands, the one that I knew I've had shoved under my bed ever since sixth grade. My little box that I placed little trinkets and what not in. He was nosing through it, wearing what looked like a pair of Maine's old basketball shorts, that were kinda long. He wore no shoes, socks, or shirt, his upper chest wrapped around in guaze. He hadn't noticed me come into the room, to engaged in the bag of shining rocks in his palm.

"Lizard?"

He looked up, a smile streching across his face. I smiled, stepping forward and sitting down next to him, starting to go through the box with him.

!HARPER'S POV.

I sighed, pulling my hair back into a pony tail as I watched Goggle sleep. After I knocked Elia to sleep, I helped Counter carry Jude, Goggle and Lizard to their rooms.

Well..Lizard fought us and eventually limped himself over to Elia's room. She was still sleeping on the couch, but we somehow convinced Lizard to leave her be. Probably because he knew he couldn't carry her around right now like he usually does. I stayed up all night, just watching my sleeping fiance. I sighed, rubbing my face with my hand, I just needed Goggle to wake up. It was almost morning, and I watched Ophelia walk past the door, smiling kindly at us before stepping into her room.

I just needed Goggle to get up. I was so afraid after I watched him fall after being shot, and I just needed to hear his voice.

I closed my eyes, covering them with my palms as I rested my elbows in the matress. I blew air out, and snapped up when I felt the bed shift. I looked up to see ice blue eyes with the imfamous yellow ring around the pupil. I gasped, tears coming to my eyes as I bounced on the bed, straddling him and stuffing my face right in his.

"Goggle!" I cried, nuzzling the side of his face as he groaned, sitting up and watching me with tired eyes. He brought a hand to my cheek, pressing it against the large bruise that rested against my temple, and traveled down the side of my face. He growled silently, as I nuzzled into his palm. He made a delighted grunting noise, until my eyes snapped open.

I glared down at him, causing a shiver to go down his form. He wore nothing except a wife beater type of shirt, and a pair of shorts. His upper thigh on his right leg was wrapped in guaze, and it was weird to see him wearing something so..normal. Like what a normal 20-something year old boy would wear. I ripped the pillow out from under his head and held it to my chest, still straddling him, but making sure none of my weight was on his hurt thigh.

"You have a minute to explain why you ran out infront of a man with a gun before I smother you with this fucking pillow." I growled, looking down at the confused look out. I glared.

"You're so STUPID! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! IMMA SMOTHER!" I screamed down at him, stuffing the pillow on his face. He sighed beneath the pillow, and then flailed a little before ripping the pillow off his face and throwing it to the floor.

"You's not gonna kill me with'a pilla'."

"WATCH ME!"

"..No more pillaw's.."

"ILL MAKE SOME!"

"'Arpa..calm down.."

"No! You coulda died! DIED Goggle!"

"So did you.."

"Huh?" I looked down at him, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow. He sighed, groaning as he sat up, placing me in his lap. He winced a bit as I touched his leg, but he held me in place, his back against the head rest as I sat in his lap, facing him.

"After 'e shot Elia..why'd you run out?" He asked, his eyes calm.

"Because thats' my sister. I love her." I answered immediently, and he smiled, nodded his un-hatted head. His hat sat on the bedside table, and I reached over, grabbing it and placing it on my head.

"I love you. That's why I ran out..'e hit cha bab' girl.." He said sadly, wrapping his arms around me. I caught sight of the blue diamond resting on my left ring finger, and the glint of his own ring and I smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered, breathing in the sweet smell of his skin. He hummed, running his hands from my shoulders to my spine, and kept rubbing.

"I just don't know what I'd do without you.." I mumbled into his cheek, and he clung to me.

"Wha' do ya think I was gonna do? Un minute yer next ta me, tha next yer speeding over and stabbin' tha' fucker. Thought I might never see ya 'gain.." Goggle whispered into my hair. I sniffed, nuzzling deeper into the warm hold. Goggle nabbed the blanket, wrapping it around us as he held me in his lap.

"Sleep. I knaw ya..musta been 'wake till I woke up." Goggle scolded me, tapping my nose with a poking finger. I nodded sleepily, leaning against the warmth and dozing off.

~_~_~ OPHELIA'S POV AGAIN! ;D

After going through some random baby pictures, I decided that Lizard had seen enough of my 'magic box' and stuffed it back under the bed. Lizard sighed, clearly wanting to see more. That would be for another day. I sat up, smiling softly at the blond haired man as I began to walk to the kitchen.

"Where ya goin'?" Lizard called, looking at me from the bed.

"Kitchen! Making breakfast!" I called, skipping towards the kitchen. Even though my hand was bundled up like a christmas present, and my right hand was my dominant hand, but I could make use of myself. I opened some cabinets, pulling out batter for pancakes, and other odds. I heard groans, and the mattress creaking in Jude's room.

"Woah! Sit down dude!" Counter shouted, but Judas' voice rang though the house.

"OPHELIA!"

I smiled, clicking the oven on, watching the blue flames come from the burner. I grabbed a skillet with my left hand, spraying it with pam and waiting for it to heat up. I heard dull thumping coming down the hallway, and something beind knocked over, but thankfully didn't break. I turned to see a somewhat mumified Jude come stumbling down the hall. I gasped, running up as my eyes scowered his broken and bruised body. His eyes were both black, and his lip was swolen. His face was littered in bruises, his neck held the usual hand print shaped bruises that I oh so often found on my body.

I could see the gashes on his wrists from the rope, as well as his ankles. All sorts of other gashes and bruises littered his body, and some more were covered by his under shirt and long basketball shorts. I stumbled forward, catching him before he fell against the wall, as Counter came running down the hall.

"Oh my lord! Jude! C'mon Count! Help me sit him down in the living room." I said, taking one of Jude's arms and thowing it over my shoulder. Thankfully, the living room and kitchen were connected, so while I was cooking, I could still speak to him. My curly haired friend scampered along, grabbing Jude's other arm, and we slowly led him to the lazy-boy chair. I sighed, going back to start to pour the batter for the pancakes into the skillet.

"Elia..you-you're here." Jude coughed out, breathing shakily. I looked towards him, flipping the pancake.

"Well..fuck yeah. You think I'd leave you. Goggle, Lizard, Ruby, Greg and Harper are here." I spoke softly. I'm almost positive he didn't know who Greg or Harper were, but he didn't ask, and just let Counter flick on the TV. I sighed, feeling it like the old days. When Counter would come over every Saturday when Mom and Dad were out shopping and he, my brothers and I would make breakfast and watch horrible old cartoons that were filled with hidden sexual jokes.

I heard light padding and I turned to see Ruby standing in the kitchen with sleepy eyes. She changed into a light purple sundress with cute little straps, her stomach looking slightly larger than I last remembered. She smiled, yawning as she padded over towards me and snagged a piece of pancakes before going towards the living room.

"Good mornin' Jude. Counter." She said happily, plopping down on the love seat, munching happily on her pancake. Greg woke up soon after, going straight to sit next to his little wife. Harper and Goggle came out after, Goggle limping slightly but walking pretty well for a man who was shot. I was just finishing the pancakes and eggs when I heard Lizard dragging himself down the hallway. I fixed up plates of food for everyone as Lizard finally dragged himself into the kitchen.

I smiled, kissing his cheek as I brought over two plates to Ruby and Jude. Harper skipped up, grabbing a plate for Goggle, herself and Greg. I snagged the last few plates for Counter, myself and Lizard. We all sat down, watching some old cartoon.

It was a good first day back, considering everything. I leaned against Lizard, smelling him a little bit, closing my eyes happily.

Atleast everyones alright.


	50. stumbled back onto the beach

:D alright! Here you go my lovers!

CHAPTER 50! WOOOOO

I worked really hard, this is kinda just a little filler chapter, pretty much just explaining how much Count wants Elia, and blah blah blah  
Oh..and a little lemon too ;]

REad and REview lovers3

* * *

After eating, Ruby skipped up to Jude, sticking out her tummy to him, her dark purple eyes shining.

"Can you check her?" She smiled, causing Greg to turn his head.

"Her?"

"I knaw its'a her." She smiled, as Jude placed his hands on her stomach, feeling around. He smiled, having checked her out and said without an ultrasound, it was just a guess, but she seemed about due in four months. Ruby seemed happy with the information, skipping back over towards her husband, plopping down on his lap. Harper laid her head on Goggle's shoulder, smiling up at him.

I was picking up dishes, tossing them in the sink for later as I looked out the window, watching the sun shine down on the Florida coast, giving me a great idea.

"Hey guys...you wanna see the beach.." I asked, still looking out the window. Harper let out a whoop, running back to her room to grab a swimsuit as everyone else shrugged happily. They had all seen sand, but nothing like the ocean. I ran to my room, changing to a plain green bikini as I skipped out, Harper wearing a teal tube top bikini. We ran out the door, hearing everyone come walking behind us. There was a small, personal beach behind us that almost no one went to, so it would be safe for everyone to just hang around in. As I saw the water, I screamed, running in with Harper.

We laughed, swimming around in the salty water as the group (minus Jude, because he was napping his ass off) watched us, laying down in the sand. Ruby waddled up to the water line, kicking and sinking her feet into the soft sand. Greg grabbed her hand, walking down the shore towards the end of the beach with her. She seemed happy as she tried to bend down to grab a shell every so often. Greg would flip out, bending down before she could and getting the desired shell.

Harper was sporting a heavy bruise, and she must have still been a little tired. She told me she was going back to the beach. I nodded, and began swimming out towards the ocean buoy. There was a giant slide in the ocean floor, from 5-6 feet deep, to dropping to about 100 feet. There was no sandbar, and it was a little scary, but I really just needed to swim. I heard Lizard yelling at me to come back, but he was the only one. I knew that if it was a shark everyone would be screaming their fucking heads off.

I giggled as I started dog paddling back, when I noticed something green to my left. I turned to see a giant sea turtle swimming next to me and I smiled, trying to intimidate its swimming. Goggle laughed as I stumbled back onto the beach, waving at the turtle as it dove back into the waves. Counter threw me a towel, so I sat down on the ground that was covered by a sheet that he must have brought with him as well. I laid down next to Lizard, who started running his fingers through my dripping wet hair.

"So..this tha' ocean.." Lizard mumbled, looking around in the scorching sun as waves lapped at the shore. I nodded, feeling drops dribble down my skin, warmed by the golden rays. He sighed happily, and I turned to see Ruby and Greg, sitting in the shade of a tree, as Goggle patted a sleeping Harper. Counter watched the waves, his fingers drumming on the sands. A big, blue cooler sat behind us, and I sat up, reaching my hand in and pulling out a few ice cubes. I popped them in my mouth, looking at the contend of the cooler.

"Who the hell packed this?" I laughed, pulling out a large bottle of Sangria and looked down at the other bottles of booze, and juices and sodas to mix them with. Counter laughed, raising up his hand. I noticed the movie style plastic red cups stacked in a corner of the cooler, and I rolled my eyes, throwing a clump of ice cubes at Counter, causing him to scream and jump up. He scowled playfully at me as I shut the cooler.

"Just like nursing school...race to the shore?" He said, stepping towards the ocean. I nodded, jogging up next to him. I felt ocean blue orbs piercing my skin, but I ignored it. We were racing, not fucking.

"One..Two..GO!" He shouted as we dashed into the water, salty liquid splashing up as we came towards the drop into the ocean floor. I sprung off the 'ledge' and started stroking the water, shooting off. Counter dove under, coasting underneath me like an eel as I blasted through the water. I spat out some salt water as I saw the buoy coming closer. I stuck my head under the water, feeling the sting of the salt in my eyes. Counter was behind me by a few feet. I went to go look up when..

BANG!

I hit the buoy head on.

"FUCK!" I screamed, tapping the giant metal bobble, before jetting off towards the shore. I heard Counter resurface, and swear as he saw I already made my way towards the shore. He took a deep breath, and zoomed under the water. I paddled and kick as hard as I could, kicking my legs furiously. Ruby was bouncing up and down, while Greg attempted to get her to rest.

"GO! ELIAH GO! GOOO!" Ruby cheered, as I raced towards the ledge. My knees hit rough sand, and I stood up, jogging through the shallow water before I slammed, knees and palms into the warm sand. Counter stood up in the shallow water, heavy breathing and a smile on his face.

"You always beat me.." He pouted as he landed ass first into the moist, dark sand. I laughed, chucking the gritty, wet mud. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Missed you, you little ass." He said truthfully, looking out at the sun blazing across the ocean water. I smiled, slugging him on the shoulder.

"I missed you too..you big ass.."

Everything was quiet, and for a second, it was like I never went out to the hills.

It had always just been Counter and me out here. Nobody else. Well, the random appearance of my brothers of course, but no one else. This was our little spot, where we raced, drank, slept under the stars, where we came when we were happy or upset. I smiled, turning to look at Lizard, who was watching Counter cautiously. I lugged myself up, Counter watching my every move as I plopped down next to Lizard, opening up the cooler.

"Vodka, pineapple and apple right?" I asked, taking out a red plastic cup and throwing in a few shots of clear vodka in the cup. I poured in some pineapple juice and some apple juice. I handed Counter the cup, who took it happily and greedily chucked it back. I sighed, mixing a little bit of the bitter, clear liquid in with the orange juice, making a cup for myself. I sipped somewhat daintily, feeling my muscles ache from swimming so hard. Lizard picked up the mostly full bottle of whiskey that was in the counter, and began drinking it straight out of the bottle. I cringed a little, but offered him my cup. He took a testing sip, but muttered something about not liking woman-ish drinks and that he actually had some balls.

Counter watched the sea, his dark eyes begining to leak into a sheen as the booze took effect after making himself another cup after he finished his first.

"Hey..Ophie..wanna go to the aquarium tomorrow? Old times, eh?" He questioned, his cheeks flustered, and his hair still in wet clumps around his shoulders. Harper mumbled something about wanting to pet a manatee and Ruby came over skipping after hearing the word manatee. I turned towards my childhood friend.

"I guess that's a yes. We'll go." I smiled, but didn't notice as his defaulted. Lizard noticed.

LIZARD'S POV! (HOOOLY SHIIAAT! :3 )

She seemed tired, drinking from her cup sleepily. As usual, she nestled into my side as the sun beat down on us. I don't see why we're not just going home. We left the sun of the desert for..more sun? Ugh..oh well, whatever makes her happy. I watched as that curly haired bastard "friend" of hers kept watching her. I snarled as his gaze traveled down her throat, across her chest and down her stomach. I put my arm over her legs, causing him to look at me with dark eyes.

He obviously wanted her.

She is obviously mine.

He obviously wanted to go to this..."aquarium" with her by himself.

Fat fuckin' chance.

I held her against me until the sun came down, casting its glow upon the water. I picked her up, and carried her back home, the rest of the others following behind me. I took her to the bathroom, muttering about her being covered in sand and salt. The curly haired one sent me glares, but Jude just told him to leave us be. He knew we were together by now. Elia was still asleep as I stepped into the obnoxious bathroom light, laying her down onto the counter and turning on the spray

She seemed to awaken, watching me with mismatched grey and green orbs that shot through my leathery skin.

When did this happen? I remember being vicious.

Fuck it. I am fucking vicious. I can rip her apart, torture her slowly, make her scream for death. Instead I chose the opposite.

A smile crossed her lips as she sat up drowsily. I smirked, walking forwards.

Let's see..

(OPHELIA'S POV!)

I had apparently fallen asleep on the shore, because I woke up in my bathroom, steam filling the room. Lizard was in front of me, still wearing nothing but those basketball shorts, and something in my heart swelled as he stepped closer, wrapping his bare arms around me. My face pressed against his bandaged chest, causing me to whine, but press a soft kiss to the white plastered skin. He sighed, slipping his hands around my back and began untying my bathing suit. Being the lazy bitch I am, I allowed him to, and only shimmied off my bottoms as he ripped the top off.

Arms were around me once more as twisted, soft lips pressed into mine, tongue lapping at my bottom lip. I allowed him in as my one leg wrapped around his waist, while my hands were busy trying to undo the knot in the basketball shorts. I growled softly, yanking them down and sighing in annoyance as I noticed he was actually wearing boxers for once, but I tugged those off with no haste. He groaned into my mouth as he picked me up, carrying us into the shower, pressing me against the wall as he slid the curtain shut for some sort of privacy.

His fingers gripped my hips, massaging gently before one hand went down between us, finding the throbbing between my legs, causing me to rip out a moan and hit my head against the white wall. Fingers trailed down and across my bundle of nerves before slowly going down lower and circling my entrance. I soundlessly screamed, my own hand going down to rub his waist. He bucked at my touching, getting me to grab ahold of his desire, and pump it firmly once. He groaned, taking his hand away and shoving away my hand as he pressed his lips against mine again and shoved into me in one flick of his scarred hips.

I gasped, my lungs being smothered by sensations and the steam from the water. His one hand grabbed onto mine, linking our fingers together as the other arm still held me up against the wall. I moaned, practically begging him to start moving before I pass out against the wall. He groaned, begining to pull and pump in and out slowly but deeply. I moaned, hoping that no one could hear us, but I knew the walls in this house were thin.

"L-liza...h.r." I brokenly moaned as he bit down my neck, leaving kisses and red, swollen marks in his wake. I felt the heated coil in my lower stomach slowly start to wind and heat up as he began going faster and faster.

"Opheliah..." He gasped out, as I let go of his hand to rake them through the haystack mess of golden-grey locks that had become drenched in the shower. He let out something between a howl and a growl, and I felt him thud inside me, just as I tightened around him, and we both spun down from our high, slowly sliding down the wall of the shower. We sat on the floor of the shower, still connected, his back now against the wall as I sat, straddling his lap.

I couldn't make myself pull away from him, and I heard him moan as I shifted, his arousal pumping back to life, making me moan as he pulled out, only to push back in. I groaned, flicking my wet hair over my shoulder.

Cowgirl on the floor of the shower? Works for me.


	51. sleeveless yellow

**:D**

**~!~ woo~ ;] Im sick as hell, and I've taken two days off of the schooling :3 and instead of sleeping, I am writing! for my lovers! Enjoy3  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW LOVERS3 **

OPHELIA's POV! :3

I sighed, rolling over on the tiny bed, knocking against Lizard's body. He groaned, opening ocean blue eyes that were curtained with slumber as they met mine. I smiled softly as rough fingers made small circles on my lower stomach, before we were interrupted by a rapping at our door. Expecting someone to just speak through the door, I turned in the bed to face the door, all in my naked glory. My green and greys widened in shock as the door opened, and Counter stood there with wide, brown eyes. Lizard snarled, wrapping an arm around my chest and placing his hand between my legs to cover me. I screamed, reaching down to hide under the covers.

"GIT OUT!"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Lizard and I screamed, one in rage and myself in embarrassment. Counter blushed a thousand different shades before muttering something about the aquarium before stumbling out of the door and down the hallway, slamming the door behind him. I sighed, the back of my head hitting Lizard's chest. I felt him chuckle darkly, as his hand that was covering began to trace what it was supposed to be covering. I gasped, my behind hitting against his hips as my body jerked backwards towards his touch and body warmth. I groaned, gripping his other arm, and digging my nails into the tanned, leather like skin.

"L-Liz-"

"HEY! STOP FUCKING! WE GOTTA GO SEE SOME MANATEES! WOO!" Harper kicked the door, not opening it, but causing the wood to shudder and made a loud noise, enough to make us jump. She scampered down the hall, giggling like a maniac as Lizard took away his touch, rolling off the bed and slipping on another pair of green basketball shorts and a sleeveless yellow shirt that used to be Maine's. I groaned, tumbling to the floor and slipping on a pair of soft, blue, running shorts and a teal cami with white bubbles along the edges. I rubbed my eyes as we left the room, and glared at the two who interrupted us this morning. Counter refused to look me in the eye, but was glaring at Lizard, as Harper smiled at us like a kiddie on crack.

Goggle sat beside her, wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a plain, black t shirt, his signature goggle's slung around his neck, bowler hat atop his fiance's head, showing his long, blond hairs. Greg watched happily as Ruby skipped to me, dragging me to the bathroom, and muttering something about getting our hair ready. I blew a kiss at Lizard, who blushed fiercely.

Lizard's POV! (again? OMFG!)

I was perfectly fine, having my way with the blond haired girl that I loved, when I was interrupted.

Twice.

I fucking hate being interrupted. It makes the blood in my veins boil, especially when I saw that curly haired fucker's eye's lingering over Ophelia's breasts for too long when he kicked open the door, before I was able to wrap my arms around her. I sent an ice chilling glare his way when she was being dragged into the bathroom by my little sister.

Those tits were mine.

"Keep 'er eyes down.." I snarled, stepping forwards. The little bitch cringed, stepping back slightly before taking a cautious step closer to me. If he got close enough, maybe I could bite his fucking face off.

"You don't own her..I can look at my own friend." He spat, his brown eyes glaring into mine. He was only about an inch or so taller than me, but he was clearly more intimidated of me than I was of him. This skinny bitch posed to threat to me and my mate, but that doesn't mean I'll give up a good chance to rip his flesh off. I snarled at him, only stopping somewhat when I heard Ophelia's and Ruby's footsteps coming from the bathroom. She smiled, linking arms with me and hugging into my side. I smirked at the curly haired fuck, who looked disgusted.

He stepped forward, wrapping his hand around her wrist, tugging her forward and away from me. I snapped, grabbing her by the shoulder and tugging her back to me. Her head hit my wound, and I winced inwardly, but my glare didn't soften.

"Mine.." I scowled.

"She can make her own decisions..." He spat back at me. I looked to Elia, awaiting her response. She seemed embarrassed, as she blushed and dragged Ruby out the front door, mumbling about testosterone and stupid boys. Counter glared at me.

"Why don't you get the fuck out of here and leave us.." He spat, making me huff.

"Ya sound like a fuckin' girlie. Us? She leavin' with me."

"That's what you think."

He smirked, walking towards the front door. I went to go smash the back of his head in, when a minuscule hand grabbed my wrist. I looked down to see Goggle's tiny little wife-to-be grabbing on my wrist with a serious look in her eyes.

"He's her best friend. She'll be upset with you if you kill him. That's what I keep thinking before I smash his head in with a meat hammer." She spat, letting me go and stomping out the door. Greg, Goggle and I stood in the living room, starring blankly at the door.

"I can make 'ut look like an accident." Goggle said, a high pitched, crazed giggle coming from his lips. I sighed, running my hand threw my hair as we went out the door, getting into Jude's new car, which was just like the old one they had. The one we destroyed, but this one was a silver color, and fit all of us somewhat comfortably.

Well..Ruby had to sit on Greg's lap...which still makes me twitch a little.

But Elia had to sit in my lap, her head in my neck, so that she couldn't see me glaring at Counter in the passenger seat as Jude drove.

Who let the freaking wounded half-dead man drive?

HAPER'S POV! (:WOO!)

I sighed, sitting in the cushioned seat, my Goggle sitting next to me as Judas got into the drivers seat and shakily began driving. Goggle grunted, obviously confused as to who chose the driver today.

"Who's a better driver? Me or him?" I asked, looking up at the blue eyed man. He scoffed, a sweet smile slipping on his face.

"Him. A thousand times ova'." He cackled. I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at the back of Counter's head. It's weird, Elia always described him as this sweet, nice dude, but all he is is a creep. Goggle noticed my glare, and nudged me a little, bending down to whisper in my ear.

"Ya' okay..?" He whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I nodded, still glaring at the curly haired man.

"Someones going to be takin' a..mysterious swim in the manatee tank.." I whispered back, nodding my head towards Counter. Goggle's eyes darkened.

"No..shark tank.." He spat, his usually warm blue eyes had grown cold as he glared. I shivered slightly.

Goggle might be sweet to me and the family..

But is vicious to others, and apparently...

Counter isn't family.


	52. negative situation

;D**WOO! Merry Christmas babycakes3 Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes here! I pumped this out so you guys could have a chirstmas story! (its not christmassy-but oh well, a chapters a chapter)  
Oh! So read and review!  
Oh, and I'll be updating for the new year too! And I'll have a little surprise for you Hills Have Eyes lovers!  
I'll actually have two little surprises hopefully! A Plutoxoc and a Gogglexoc stories! (:  
THANKS! READ AND REVIEW3 I LOVE YOU GUYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

~!`

OPHELIA'S POV:

I sighed, as we rolled into the parking lot of the near by aquarium. Thankfully, it was a week day, so there wasn't much of a crowd, and hopefully we wouldn't be making any scenes. Ruby was slipping on her little face mask and what I like to call "stunner shades", as Goggle and Lizard did the same. Harper wore a long sleeved shirt, wanting to hide the blue hue to her upper arms, and her somewhat twisted spine. Jude pulled under a palm tree, and Ruby was the first to jump out, screaming about manatees and cute sea ponies.

We scampered inside, paying the giddy aquarium man at the front desk. All was going well, until Harper growled at him for his eyes wandering over Goggle's face for to long. Ruby screamed at every other fish, calling each and every one the "cutest thing she's ever seen." And how Greg must get their baby one of these. Greg followed along, his eyes bright as his little wife toddled around. We finally got to the "touching pool" Where you could stick your hand in and touch crabs, starfish and sea urchins.

I grabbed Lizard's arm, even though he'd been a little grumpy during the whole trip, dragging him over to the touching pool.

Whoever named the touching pool, I'm not sure if they never realized how dirty that sounded..or it was just my perverted mind. I dipped his hand in the water along with mine, and picked up a bright orange starfish. I handed it off to him, plopping it lightly in his palm. He jumped, practically throwing the poor star fish down and ran away, earning a scolding from the aquarium workers, and a few odd glares from some other visitors. We made our way over to the larger tanks for animals like dolphins, manatees, turtles and sharks.

Ruby happily pranced around, while Greg followed her, trying to keep her from jumping into tank after tank. I was busy trying to find the run away Lizard, and honestly I was a little curious as to why Harper and Goggle were trying to lure Counter closer and closer to the tank that held about six different species of deadly sharks. I stepped away, the sun shining down seeing as the larger tanks were outside, and the sun was beginning to set.

I sighed, seeing him sitting on top of an empty dolphin transport box, staring out into the ocean (the aquarium was on the shore) with a scowl on his face. I snuck up, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing a purposely sloppy his to his cheek, resting my chin on his head.

"What's up you grump?" I mused, rubbing my cheek against his hair. He continued to growl lowly, watching the water. I stopped raping him, and plopped down next to him, putting my hand on his knee.

"What's wrong? You wanna go home?" I asked bored, and he sighed, shaking his head. He looked at me with blue-silver obs.

"Ya comin' home wit' us, righ'?"

I laughed, slapping him on the chest, watching as he glared at me. I sighed, scuffing up his hair and scooting closer.

"Of course you freaking boob." I said, placing my head on his shoulder. He grumbled happily, twining an arm around my waist.

"Goin' back to tha' house soon?" He asked somewhat happily. I hummed, kicking my legs as we sat there watching the sun slowly set.

Then there was this odd sound, a kind of wet- flap flap flap that came from behind us. It was also accompanied with Harper's and Goggle's high pitched giggles, and the footsteps of the others. I turned around, as did Lizard and he almost fell off of the box, laughing his ass off.

Counter stood before us, the others all standing behind him. He was soaked, and had a taped off cut on his hand. He looked extremely pissed off, and his cheeks were starting to glow red, even more so as Harper and Goggle's giggles increased. Lizard was bellowing his laughter, clutching at his stomach, and laughing so hard that it was actually starting to hurt him.

"OH GOD! AHAHAHA! MAKE 'T STOP 'ELIAH!" He laughed, practically rolling around. I jumped off of the box, poking Lizard in the lip, and turned back to my sopping friend.

"Uhm..What..happened?" I asked dumbly, watching as he took his twisty tie off of his wrist, and tried to pull back his matted, sopping, curly locks. He huffed, showing his cut hand.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH-" He said, turning to point at the devilishly looking Harper. "KICKED ME INTO THE SHARK TANK! AND A FUCKING HAMMERHEAD BIT ME BEFORE I COULD PULL MYSELF OUT!" He screamed, pointing towards my little, bronze haired friend. Her wicked smile spread across her face, and she began rocking back and forth innocently on the ball of her feet. I playfully glared at her as she shrugged, skipping and hiding behind her fiancee. Goggle chuckled, running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh- well, I'm sure that she didn't mean it." I said positively. Harper nodded, batting her lashes at Counter somewhat easily.

"Bull fucking- she said 'have a fun swim!'" He screamed. I looked towards her,and she shrugged.

"I was tryin' to find tha' positives in a negative situation." She said seriously, with big, two toned brown eyes. Ruby stood there awkwardly with Greg, watching us with worried, plum colored orbs.

"Harper!" I whined.

"Really! I didn't mean 'ta!" She couldn't hold her straight face anymore. She giggled and I glared at her and Goggle.

"No more harassing him! He's an innocent man!" I said, rushing forward and patting Counter's face. Harper huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as both Goggle and Lizard growled.

"C'mon. Time to go home. Besides..I don't think they like us here anymore.." Jude said, warily eyeing the workers who were watching us with hateful glares.

I nodded, taking Lizard's hand and dragging him up. Harper grabbed my shoulder, tugging me back.

"Go on guys. Elia..can we talk behind them.." Harp asked, hooking our elbows together. Lizard and the others walked about 10 yards in front of us, as we whispered behind them.

"Why would you do that?" I asked her, watching her eyes flash.

"You didn't see tha' way he looked at us! Like we were some scum, and were taintin' you. Not to mention he was mind fuckin' me." She huffed angrily.

"I tried a'holdin' it back..cause he's yer friend and all..but he's a bad seed. It's like you're his only possession, and he's letting you out on a leash 'er somethin'." She whispered, watching Counter's wet back. Lizard and Goggle kept glaring at him, as Jude limped between the two awkwardly. Greg and Ruby walked behind them, not wanting to be too close in the possibility of a fight. I nudged her with my hip.

"Harpie, he's my best friend. Of course he's gonna be worried of all you. And with the whole fucking you think, he was probably wondering why you didn't...look like the others." I said tenderly. She huffed again, pinching my arm. I yelped, pulling away slightly, but she just tugged me back in.

"H'es a BAAD seeed!" She hissed, her eyes narrowing. "He's possessive!"

"He's my best guy friend! Of course he's worried, but not possessive. I would have noticed if he was." I said quietly.

"Or you've been around it so long that you think it's normal." She sighed.

"I'm telling you Eliah..he's gonna do somethin'." She whispered as we piled into the car, her on Goggle's lap, myself on Lizard's.

I looked out the window, her words running through my mind.

Counter..no..no way.


	53. kicking up crystal liquid

;DWell~ I was gonna update this last night. Long story short, I slept through the new year and almost burnt the house down (:  
So0o Read and Review! ~This is a little Harper/Goggle chapter for all of you :3

* * *

Last night was somewhat awkward. After coming home, everyone went to their respective rooms after dinner and was out like a light. Except for Counter, who stayed on the couch, and kept me up watching The Maury Show, until 2 in the morning. Lizard stayed on the couch with us, until around 12. Apparently he became so damn irritated that he went to our room, sending a glare my way and a sour look upon his face. Counter patted my hair, tossing a small pillow at me playfully.

"You alright Ophie?" He asked, watching the grey haired man trudge down the hallway. I nodded, sighing loudly as the door slammed.

"He's fine." I sighed, sitting back further into the couch. He huffed, turning away from me and watching some large woman screaming 'he da baby daddy.'

"I asked if you were alright. Not the old fucker." He spat. I slugged him in the shoulder, watching the atrocity unfold on the tv.

"He's not..you don't...ugh..I'm fucking fine.." I moaned out, unable to look him in the eyes. I kept hearing Haprer's words in my head, and searched my memories. Was there even one time where he was possessive, but I didn't understand.

"Ophie..what's with you? I mean..c'mon..a freaky hybrid?" He said, taking a bite out of my chocolate bar. I pushed him away by his cheek, taking back my chocolate bar from his fiendish hands. We went on for about two more hours, before I decided to kick in the towel, and he muttered something about going home and making sure the dogs were alright. I agreed, not fully awake and comprehensive and went off to my room.

I opened the door, expecting to see a sleeping Lizard. Instead, he was awake. He was sitting up in bed, the main light off, but with the bedside lamp was on, giving the room a sort of eerily casting glow. He had his back against the head board, his pants and shirt tossed over onto the desk chair. His arms were folded across his chest, and he glared at me as I stepped into the bedroom.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head as I closed the door silently behind me. He huffed, his lip rising up a little as he slammed the side light off, and turned on his side, facing away from me. I stayed quiet, pulling off my clothes silently and slipping on the shirt he wore today and a pair of sweatpants. I laid down next to him, but he scooted further towards the edge, and farther away from me. I whined, shimmying forward, and pressing against his back. A low growl rose from his chest, making me bounce back. My chest clenched as he stayed away from me for the rest of the night. At around 3:30, I couldn't take just staring at his back anymore and I got up, grabbing a blanket from the closet. I felt his eyes watch me as I left the room, leaving only a sliver of the door open.

I went back out into the living room, plopping down on the sofa and clicking back on the tv. The seat was still warm from when Counter and I sat here, and I was watching some old Saturday Night Live episodes that were on reruns. I began to flow in and out of sleep, but something kept tugging at my heart strings. I looked towards the hallway, where I think I saw Lizard leaning against the wall. Or was that just a dream?

I remember falling asleep on the couch, by myself in a thin blanket. When I woke up, I was sleeping in Lizard's lap, both of us wrapped up in the large blanket that was once on my bed, and there were two, wet, black noses stuffing themselves into my face. I lept back, but immediately began giggling as the German shepherd and Rottweiler jumped up on the couch, and began licking and nuzzling me. Lizard woke up with a snort, and jumped a little at the sight of the dogs.

Couter was in the kitchen, drinking some coffee.

"Jude sent them to live with me after he got home. I guess your dogs reminded him of you too much, and it hurt." He said, grabbing his coffee and an apple before stepping out onto the back porch.

"Wha' tha' fuck these thin's?" Lizard said, wrapping his arms around my waist, and tried to tug me behind him.

"These 'things' are my babies!" I cried, leaping out and wrapping my arms around the shepherds neck. Ruby, Greg and Harper came running out after they heard the Rottweiler bark, and began hugging the fluffy beasts. Goggle stayed in the shadows of the hallway, rubbing at his shoulder. Harper gave him worried looks, and whispered into my ear.

"A dog ripped off his arm. They had to re-attach it. He's just gonna be a little sketchy around them." She whispered, laying down on the ground with the female Rottweiler.

"This baby girl right here, is Nuclear." I said, pointing towards the Rottweiler who was taking a trip to lala land with Harper.

"And this baby boo boy is Thor." I said, rubbing behind the German shepherd's ears as he began to lick Ruby and Greg. Thor brought his massive head up, placing it on my leg, his big hazel eyes staring Lizard in the face. He leaned further away from Thor, trying to drag me too, making the poor pup whimper.

"Aye! He just wants you to pet him. C'mere baby." I said, patting the couch next to me, making his tail wag as he lept onto the couch, and began licking my face, his tail thumping. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck, scratching and rubbing him all over and kissing his muzzle.

"Oh! I missed you baby! Yes! Yes! Yes~I did!" I baby-talked to him as he nuzzled, plopping down in my lap. I grabbed Lizard's hand, bringing it towards the beast's head. The dog waited patiently, not wanting to scare a possible ear scratch away. His hand touched warm fur, and he hummed in confusement as the dog practically rolled over for him, showing him his belly.

"That means he trusts you. He wants you to rub it." I said, reaching forward, and lightly rubbing my palm over his soft tummy. Thor groaned, stretching out his legs as he got a double tummy rub, and a large smile split Lizard's face. Counter whistled from the kitchen, calling the dogs for food and water. They hopped away, running towards the kitchen for the food. Goggle slid out from the shadows, as I took notice of Nuclear's rather chubby build.

"She's pregnant too." Harper announced, and I nodded.

"Yup. Thor is her mate." I said, smiling as the two began scarfing down the food.

"Yessir. She's actually due tomorrow. So were getting ready for that." Count said, motioning towards the large dog bed, that was covered in newspapers, blankets and stuffed animals in the corner of the room.

"Ruby! Ya get'a watch 'n learn from a pooch!" Goggle cackled, as Harper knocked his hat off and plopped it on her head.

"O0o0oh Thor! KISSY KISSY!" She called, as Thor came thundering over towards her and Goggle, prepared to give Goggle a kissing party of a life time. Goggle gasped, scrambling up and trying to run towards the bedroom. If only he knew that when you run, a dog will chase you more. Thor knocked him down, face first into the ground, and began sniffing him down, licking the side of his face. I whistled, calling Thor to go back into the kitchen, as Harper skipped over towards her fiance.

"So..what'chu say to Rubes?" She crouched down next to the collapsed man. Goggle turned around, laying on his back.

"S-sorry.." He muttered, wrapping his arms around Harper and hiding in her shoulder. She patted his head, a loving smile on her face.

I was about to say something, when Ruby shot up and ran to the bathroom, her hand cupping her mouth. I sighed as Harper frowned.

"She alright?" Counter said, only hearing her flee from the room.

"Morning sickness. I'll just make her some tea and we have crackers in the drawer." Jude said, taking out a mug, plopping in a tea bag, filling it with water and throwing it in the microwave.

"We'll she's going to be takin' a sick day. How about we just split up 'n walk around?" Harper asked. Before I could even say 'sure', she was tugging Goggle's mask on and dragging him out the door. Lizard huffed, standing up and dragging me with him. Nuc whined, and wobbled over towards the bathroom where Ruby and Greg were. Apparently she was going to be spending time with her pregnant counterpart. Counter mutted something about having had Thor fixed soon after they found out Nuc was going to have babies.

"So, what do you want to do-"

"Whatddya wanna do-"

Lizard and Counter glared at each other, tension thick in the air. I grimaced, grabbing Lizard by the arm and began dragging him towards the back door.

"We're just gonna go take a walk in the marsh. See ya Count!" I called quickly, whistling for Thor who came dashing out with us. Thor wouldn't run away, and he was trained very well, so he wouldn't go running away. I closed the back door, watching Counter's face drop as he bent down and grabbed for his bag. I didn't see anything else as I ran further into the back yard, going out the gate and slipping further into the wilderness.

"Where we goin'?" Lizard asked, watching me jump onto half rotted, collapsed trees, moss covered rocks and small streams.

"Going to the marsh! C'mon! Don't slow us down!" I called, jumping over a little stream. Thor barked, startling the older man, making me cackle wildly. He growled, jumping over the stream in one leap, and began to chase me, with a large smile on his face.

!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~~!~HARPER'S POV!

I laughed, running through the streets back towards the secret beach that Ophelia took us to before. I spied some large cliffs not to far away, and I really wanted to explore those. Goggle ran right behind me, that god forsaken mask on his face. I hated that damn mask, but what could I do. I soon felt the soft squish of sand under my bare feet, huh, I probably should have thrown on some shoes before leaving. I had on some jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt and I ran to the water's edge, before taking a swift right and running towards the cliffs. I went into ankle deep water, kicking up crystal liquid as I ran. Goggle sputtered behind me, wearing another pair of black basketball shorts and a blue shirt.

"'Arper! Wait up! Ah! Kickin' 'n makin' me wet!" Goggle complained, spitting water out of his mouth as he raced after me. He grabbed my arm, making me slow down.

"What's we runin' to?" He asked, slowing us down to a walk. The cool water rushed over my ankles, as the sun poured heat down on us. I sighed, rolling up my sleeves and letting my oxygen deprived skin soak up the sun. I tugged off Goggle's mask, stuffing it into his pocket and adjusted his hat on my head. His hair seemed more white-blond in the sun, and his skin seemed paler. We came to the foot of the ocean cliff, and I pointed up.

"There!" I said, happily finding a nice, dusty trail that lead up to the head of the cliff. I saw a sign that said that this cliff was used for cliff diving practice. I thought that seemed like a pretty good idea to me, I mused as we began taking the trek up the mountain.

"Don't ya see 'nuff cliffs at home?" He asked halfway up our trail. I shrugged.

"Well..I'm not really allowed to go up there with you." I recalled the time I tried to go find him, only to be attacked by rattlesnakes and an angry Goggle. He hummed.

"I didn't mean ta' yell atcha that 'un time..Ju's..home'sa dangerous place.." He sighed, letting go of my hand and wrapping it around my waist. I snuggled into his side, despite the heat.

"I know...I just wanna help sometimes..and..you leave for long amounts of time..'n..you never tell em how long ya'll be gone.." I said honestly, shuffling my feet against the rock covered floor.

"I knaw..'s jus'...tha's my family..I gotta do my job..gotta watch.." Goggle said, kissing my temple.

"We'll..would it be bad..if I came with you..a few times?" I asked quietly. Goggle hummed, taking his free hand and scratching his head, running his hand down over half his face.

"As long as ya' don't distract me...'er seduce me..'er get attacked by wildlife.." He said as we reached the pointed tip of the cliff. We sat on the edge, our sides pressed together.

"Promise?" I asked, my head against his shoulder, his hand gripping my hip.

"Promise." He said, stealing back his hat. I snuffed, snatching the hat away from him and plopping it back on his head.

"Wha's with you 'n tha' freakin' hat." He asked, watching me adjust the hat.

"It's yours..so I like it..besides..makes me look..spiffy.." I said, winking at him. He huffed.

"Jus'ta hat."

I snorted, rolling my eyes and stood up, taking his hands and trying to haul him up. He laughed, humoring me and stood up.

"Now what bab'girl?" He asked, but his eyes shrank into dots as I pointed over the edge. He began backing up, dragging me with him.

"No..no. No0o0o." He laughed, seemingly scared out of his mind. I smiled evilly, trying to drag him back towards te edge.

"Please! Please Go-baby!" I whined as he began to walk back down the trail. I huffed, snapping my hand away from him as I stomped back over towards the edge.

"FINE! I shall go mah-self!" I yelled, backing up a little, ready to take a running start. Worry and adrenaline began to pump through my veins. Hey, the sign was for a local SCHOOL cliff diving team. I heard Goggle coming back up the trail, and yip.

"'Arper...'arper..don't ya dare." He threatened, watching me back up to get more of a running start. He growled, slowly stepping closer.

"...aye..'arper..HARPER ADEL DAYLE! DON'T CHA-" Was the last thing I heard before I took my sprint, held onto the hat for dear life, and jumped off the cliff.

I laughed, feeling the wind whipping around me as my clothes rippled in the wind. I laughed, holding the hat against my chest, as I felt a shadow behind me. I turned in the air, to see a serious looking Goggle come flying down at me. I laughed at the serious look on his face. I grabbed his hand, causing him to laugh as we spread out, slowly flying down to the ocean. I huddled close to him, as he wrapped his arms around me. We plunged into the ocean, making a large sploosh.

Before we went under, I spied a tiny cave that we'd just have to swim into. The water was refreshingly cold, especially after taking that trip up the hill in the heat. We came up, spittering and sputtering out salt water, our clothes sopping wet as we bobbed in the waves.

"You'e crazy!" He laughed, shaking his head like a dog, his hair sending drops everywhere. I wiggled away from the hug, dog paddling over towards the cave.

"Where 'ya goin' now?" He asked, nipping at my wiggling heels as I paddled my way into the cave. The cave was about the size of a small bedroom, and was surprisingly cool and refreshing inside. The rocks had been smoothed down by the water. Some rocks were being wetted by the soft, lapping waves, but there were some large, floor like rocks that were smooth and warm. I plopped down on the warm rocks, giggling as I sighed in exhaustion.

Goggle waddled in after me, just as sopping wet as I was. He laughed at me, watching me wring out my hair. I stuck my tongue out at him, swiping away salt water residue that was left on my lips, leaving a somewhat bitter taste in my mouth. He slunk forwards, sitting down next to me with a smile on his face. I placed his hat on top of a near by rock.

Suddenly, there was a palm sliding under my shirt, and began to go up my stomach. I yelped, backing up and looking at an amused Goggle. '

"Gog! We're in public..you man whore.." I huffed, wringing out the bottom of my shirt. He watched me, entranced at my chest and I sighed, remembering that you should never wear a white shirt with a black bra, especially if you're going swimming. I sighed, watching Goggle drool on me, and patted his head. I stood up heading back towards the opening of the cave.

"Let's at least wait till we get back to the house.." I said, trying to get out of the cave. Then Goggle was behind me, ripping my shirt over my head and spinning me around and pressing a pair of slim lips to mine.

"S'no one out there..jus' us.." He whispered, and I couldn't help but stick my hands up his shirt, his skin still slick with water. I moaned, sticking my tongue in his mouth, pressing my body against his, as he sent us tumbling down to the ground. I groaned as I tugged on his shirt, breaking the kiss to throw it over his head. I bit down on his neck, briefly noticing the large scar on his shoulder, where his arm had been detached from the dog attack, and sewn back on.

I heard my bra snap and fall off my body as the warm rocks heated my back, and the air got hotter. I gasped, feeling Goggle bite at my chest, right where my heart should be, one hand cupping a breast, the other running down my side. I smiled, breathing out heavily and ran my fingers around the waist band of his shorts, making him growl and shove me further into the hard floor. I gasped, feeling my shorts and underwear being ripped off at once, and a warm tongue running up my rib cage.

"Y'er still sweet.." He smirked, licking the left over salt water from my skin. I groaned at his dorky line, but that quickly changed into a gasp as I felt his warm tongue lapping at my hip bones, pressing kisses, licks and nips lower and lower. He licked the bundle of nerves in the apex of my legs and I screamed, flicking up my hips and practically bucking him in the face. He groaned, licking at me again as I scratched my nails against the smooth rocks.

"Goggle..if you don't stop..teasing..I'm going to drowned you.." I moaned out, his hands holding my hips from flinching up. He sat up, running his tongue over his thinned lower lip, a deviant smirk in his eyes.

"Oh..so threatnin'.." He joked, coming closer and pressing his lips to mine. I groaned, feeling him line up with me and slowly slide into me. I took in a breath, wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist as he fully slid inside me. I groaned again, as he pushed his face into my neck. I bit into his shoulder, trying to hide my moans as he slowly began to pump in and out of me. I cried, the back of my head hitting the rock, making me see even more stars than I already was, and I sank my nails into his shoulders. He growled down at me, pressing his lips to mine as he started going faster, his breath coming out heavy as he hit me hard.

"Goggle.." I whispered-moaned to him, running a hand through his straight blond hairs. He kept going, with my encouragement of course, until my stomach started to tighten, and Goggle began going deeper and faster.

"D-don't stop..please.." I cried out, my stomach tightening as he nodded and groaned into my shoulder. He brought his head up, only to kiss me ferociously as we both climaxed and twitched, electricity roaring through us. I cried, and he roared, as we were both muffled by our lips. He huffed, pulling out and smiling down at me, pressing kisses all over my face as we wrapped our arms around each other and he began to roll us all over the warm floor.

I giggled hysterically, catching his lips in another kiss. He sighed happily as I watched his blue-yellow ringed orbs stare me down.

"I love you.." I whispered, my throat raw from screaming. He frowned, catching me off guard. He still held me, but instead of being his usually funny self, he was deathly serious. I swallowed thickly, nuzzling up closer in the embrace.

"We need 'ta talk.." He said, looking down at me. I bit the side of my lip, nodding my head.

"Tha' weddin'."

"If you don't wanna..I-I don't blame you.." I spat out, clutching his arms around me, choosing to stare into his neck, instead of his eyes. All I could think of was what if he didn't want to get married anymore. What if he didn't love me anymore. I knew I shouldn't be so...insecure., but I couldn't help it.

"Huh?" He hummed out, seemingly confused.

"I-I mean..I've had boys dump me before..I-I-I know 'm odd..but..still..Goggle..I love you..and whatever I did..I'm sorry, it's just that-" I started rambling, but was cut off with a short, but obviously passionate kiss.

"Stop tha'..s'not that..there' gonna be a weddin'..jus'..after 'm worried 'bout.." He said, his eyes turning to look at an opposite wall of the cave. I tilted my head.

"You mean the honeymoon? Goggle-we JUST had sex..and I don't think you have that much of a problem with it.." I smirked, watching his cheeks flush.

"No..ya little pyshco..after tha'.." He began whispering again. I racked my brain for what happens after.

"You go on a drunken rampage and beat me?" I asked, tilting my head again.

He shook his head, looking at me like I was crazy.

"IIIIIIIIIIIII...call my mother to actually tell her we got married..?" I said, announcing that I really had no intrest in my mama being at this wedding.

"No..like tha' rhyme..ya' know..first comes love..then come's marriage.."

"..Then comes the baby carriage?"

"Yesh.."

"And that's what you're afraid of?" I asked. He nodded.

"Really Goggle? Your afraid of me, the amish people, puppies and now baby strollers? What's next? Snowmen?" I asked, rubbing my palm against his cheek. He chuckled, running his fingers through my hair.

"Be serious.." He said, licking my cheek. I squeaked, rubbing my cheek before licking him back.

"Babies Gog..you're afraid of babies?" I asked, laying my head on his chest.

"Nah..jus' my babies.."

"Do you want babies?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Ye-N-I don't know.." He said honestly. I smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Do you?"

"With you-very much so. Give me the god-forsaken reasons why you do and don't."

"Why I do? 'Cause you my wife..'n I wanna make something together..-"

"Like a lego house-?"

"Somethin' more complex than 'yer lego houses bab'girl. I jus'..you..'n me..I jus' wan' somethin' we MADE that will be a livin' thin'. 'Cause I love ya'."

I smiled, feeling my eyes tear up.

"That's how I feel, love..no why not?" I asked, seeing his face darken.

"'Cause it's me..I'mma monster..tha' babies..'ll be part of me.." He brought up a hand to his face. "Sometimes I wonder how ya stand lookin' at me.."

"Because I love you. Look at me!"

"They'll be monsters 'cause of me.."

"Goggle-shaddup!" He snapped his trap. I smiled, running my fingers along his face.

"Honestly..we can't possibly know what my pregnancy will be like..or the birth..or the baby..But we'll never know if we don't try..and I wanna try.." I said.

He smiled, standing up and began gathering up my clothes, only to take them and throw his blue shirt at me. He tugged on his pants as I pulled over the shirt, which came down to my knees. Goggle swam out of the cave shirtless, with me on his back, not wearing any pants. We got on the beach, and he tugged on his face mask, and we walked hand in hand back to the house. When we got home, the place was swarmed with police officers. Goggle and I stayed far out of sight, but as we snuck around the cops and medics, we took sight of a small red dot in the back marsh. It was Ruby! and she was waving us to go and hide in the wilderness with her. She disappeared into the marsh once more, as Goggle chucked me back onto his back and he raced us into the marsh.

Oh god, what happened when we left?


	54. cap on the counter

**;D HEY LOVERS!3 :3 well-heres another chapter for you all! I love you guys! :3  
So0o-my boyfriend's and i's one year is on the 19th! And i am...getting him a turtle...  
A one year-together turtle..  
Named Tiger-Tito-Tyler the turtle... :3  
BUT I SHALL STILL BE WRITING!  
SO READ AND REVIEW3 thank you lovers3 **

OPHELIA'S POV (earlier that day-)

Lizard and I continued to walk through the marsh with Thor happily walking with us. Thor weaved in between us rhythmically, and Lizard caught up with me, grabbing my hand. The marsh was wet and humid, just the way I remembered and I took in a deep breath of air. He followed my lead, trying to take a deep breath of the warm air, causing him to cough when he swallowed a swamp-bug. I giggled, slapping him on the back.

"So..this is home fer ya.." He said, looking around at the drooping trees, dressed in Spanish moss and the little snakes, birds, turtles, fishes, and lizards that scampered around. I nodded as Thor stopped in front of us, whimpering.

"Yes..home..what is it baby?" I asked scratching Thor's head. He stomped his paws, sniffing the ground. I scratched his back, nodding my head as he barked, leaping behind some trees.

"He's gotta go-go. He want's us to wait for him.." I said, hearing Thor fiddle around in the brush.

"How ya know?"

"Cause he's practically my child."

"..Babies.."

"Mhm."

I could feel an awkward conversation coming on. Babies usually always cause awkward conversations, seeing as they can't speak for themselves.

"Ophelia..Ya'..want..babies?" He asked curiously. I scratched the back of my neck, watching the trees rather than my boyfriend beside me.

"Uhh-What about last night? What happened there?" I changed the subject, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"Dun' like him."

"Count?

"Yes ma'me."

"...Ma'me..great I'm old. Why were you mad with me?" I asked, watching and waiting for Thor to come back so we could continue our walk.

"'Cause you was with him." He said simply, leaning against a nearby tree, but quickly pulling away, his shoulder now covered in sap.

"He's my friend Lizard, I love you, but-"

BANG

BANG

BANG

A shot rang out, hitting the tree that was far too close to Lizard's head. What the fuck's with people trying to shoot us lately. I spun around, Thor hiding in the bushes, but clearly ready to pounce. I starred, dumbfounded as I watched Counter pull himself from the brush, his gun in his hands. Lizard snarled, pushing me behind him and holding me there. Counter watched us, fire in his black speckled eyes as I felt my own water.

"C-count..wh-hat are you doing?" I asked, holding onto Lizard's hand, mine shaking with fear as his shook with anger. Counter cocked his gun, slowly stepping forwards.

"Ophie..c'mon..lets go home.." He said, holding his hand out to me. He had this glint in his eye that I've never seen before, and I shook my head.

"Count..this isn't you..w-whats with you?"

He laughed lowly, angling his gun and watching how the sun caught against the polished metal.

"Ophie..you and I..that's how it's supposed to be..when you were gone..I missed you so badly.." He said, cocking the gun once more.

"I-I know..I missed you too.." I trembled, as Lizard growled and Counter glared, holding up the gun.

"He's wrecking us Ophie..you know I love you..Just...come home with me..I know you're not happy..I know you're with him because you're afraid of him.." He said sweetly. Lizard grasped my wrist, hoping that it wasn't the truth.

"No..Count..I had chances to leave..but I-I can't..my heart won't let me." I said. He smirked, pointing the gun.

"We'll I'll help you free your heart.." He said, firing the gun. Lizard threw us out of the way, rolling his body over mine and growling up at Count, possessively pressing his body to mine, just further angering Counter.

"Sh'es mine.." He snarled, still crouching over me. I shoved him off, standing up tall.

"Run." I said, standing in front of him.

"What?" He snapped, grabbing me by the shoulder and trying to throw me behind him, using himself as a shield.

"Run.." I said, shaking myself out of his grip, and standing firm in front of him. He growled.

"Wha'.."

"You've always protected me..let me do the same for you..Now GO." I said, shoving him off into the greenery. He nodded, his blue orbs once again ringed with silver. Dread and love filled his eyes, but he listened to me for once, and I could barley hear him dash off somewhere, but not too far off. He was watching still, near by if anything was to happen. He hated this, I know he did. He wanted to be always-protecting. But he needs to know I can defend us too.

"Counter..please..just walk off..and we-we can act like this never happened.." I lied, stepping back. I heard a familiar russle in the bushes.

"No..there's no going back now.." He said, stepping forwards. I kept going back.

"What's 'no going back' entail.."

"You..coming home with me..and the old man disappearing." He said with a smirk. I groaned.

"Count! I told you! He's not old. He's-" I started, but I was cut off my gunfire.

BANG

BANG

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. YOU'RE EITHER COMING HOME WITH ME, OR NOT AT ALL." He screamed, pointing the gun at me. I heard more rustling, and I hoped Lizard would stay hidden.

"WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?" He screamed, cocking the gun once more.

"Here it is.." I said, turning around to face the bushes, I really didn't want to see this..

"I'm so sorry..." I sobbed.

"THOR~HELP ME! AHHHH!" I screamed like a maniac, causing Lizard to jump out of his hiding place: A high branch in the tree above me, as Thor burst from the foliage. He seemed confused as I pointed at Counter, hell, I was confused. But he understood my command, and without regret, he charged at Counter, taking his arm in his massive jaws. I cringed as an ear breaking scream rang around the marsh. I gagged, watching as Thor proceeded to rip a chunk of flesh out of Counter's shoulder.

I cringed, Lizard licking his lips as Thor pretty much began to rip my best friend apart. I sobbed, barley noticing a flash of blue come from the tree.

"Sister? I heard a scream-oh my god!" Greg said, bounding into the battle arena, only to see blood coating everything, as Thor continued to rip everything apart.

"GO! Call the cops! Hurry! Off like a bunny! Grab Ruby, Harper and Goggle and HIDE." I said to him. He nodded, zippering his blue sweatshirt up and sprinting back to the house, as fast as his little nike sneakers could carry him.

"-AND YOU! hurry, c'mon. Thor! OFF! LET'S GO!" I screamed, calling Thor off of Counter, who was curled up on the forest floor. It looked like most of the skin on his shoulders and arms had been ripped off, and large bite punctures and wounds covered his face, torso and arms. His legs were covered in claw marks, as were his arms. Blood pooled around him, and as I grabbed Thor by the collar and Lizard by the wrist and began dragging them away, I knew he'd be alright.

I heard the ambulance sirens.

"Where we goin'?" He asked, annoyed by being told off and now tugged around the marsh. There was a small ravine, where a tree almost collapsed into it. Therefore, the roots were lifted upwards, and made what looked like a little hut composed of the roots. I shoved Thor under the roots, and grabbed some browning-brush that laid on the ground, and covered up some of the bigger holes in the twining roots. I grabbed a large, detached branch, and smacked Lizard with it, swooping him under the tree as well. I crawled in butt-first, covering the entrance with the large branch.

"Wha' tha' fuck-" He started, but I covered his mouth. Thor wined, but laid down and kept quiet, he knew we needed to hide. I brought my finger to my lips in a 'shhh' sign, to which he glared and nodded. We could still see Counter, curled into a bloody ball. We had to squint to see him properly, but it didn't matter much now. All we'd have to do now is wait for the police and ambulance personnel to leave, then we'd sneak back home and kick the ticket out of this place.

"OVER HERE!" I heard a man dressed in scrubs and carrying a medics bag say, waving his arms before scampering over towards the fallen nurse. He began applying pressure to the more serious wounds, as two other men carried a stretcher, and began to load him on. Two police officers were along side with them, taking pictures and scribbling notes. Both were women, one with spiked up blond hair, the other with a frizzy black pony tail.

"Hey Susa? What do you think went on?" The black haired police officer asked the blond. The blond, apparently named Susa, shrugged and was placing Counter's gun in an evidence bag.

"He had no gun wounds. But this gun's been fired recently. The wounds look more...animal like.." The black haired woman said, taking pictures of some blood. Susa shrugged.

"Like what Dee? A dog?" Susa asked her black haired partner, named Dee. Dee shook her head, looking around.

I held my breath, gripping Lizard's hand and Thor's collar. We were silent.

"Nah..To...it just doesn't look like a dog bite. Maybe a wolf.." She said, snapping more pictures. Dee's cell phone rang, which she answered quickly. I heard the ambulance siren, as Counter was driven to a hospital.

"Hello? Yes...yes..oh! Thank you-Actually..yes that's what we think happened sir..Thank you sir." Dee said, sighing and hanging up on the call.

"Doc says that it was probably a mountain lion. Let's just wrap this up." Dee said, kicking at the dried grass. Susa looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"But what about the gun?" She asked, holding up the bag. Dee shrugged.

"If you had a gun and were being mauled by a mountain lion, wouldn't you shoot it?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then where's the cat?" Susa asked, looking around.

C'mon bitch! Take the idea and leave! My legs are fucking cramping. I looked to the side to see a flash of blue, waving me over. I groaned, seeing Greg pointing towards an opening in the forest, where Ruby, Goggle and Harper were sneaking in. They went and hid in another ravine, that I knew was slathered and filled with mud. Ruby slid down with Greg, the other couple following after them, creating a collective smush into the mud.

Dee's head spun to were the ravine was. Lucky for us, the ravine was deep, and they held steady at the edge, staying out of sight. I knew Harper would be disgusted with getting dirty, and possibly Ruby as well.

"What was that?" Dee asked, Susa hurriedly packing up their things.

"Probably the cat. Let's get." Susa said, huffing her bags onto her shoulders.

"Shouldn't we ya know...kill it? It's obviously a danger." Dee said clicking her gun.

Oh great fuck fuck fuckitty fuck fuck. I growled under my breath, causing Lizard to flick me in the ear. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We're not animal control. They'll be out here in about an hour. Let's go." Dee said, packing up her own bags, and both of the detectives left the area. We waited for about 20 minutes, when we heard their car doors shut, and the familiar sight of police siren light up as the cruiser rode away. I crawled out from under the tree, dragging the man and dog after me, as I heard a deafening screech come from the muddy ravine.

"HOLY SHIT! WHO SAID JUMP IN!" Harper screeched, clawing her way out of the hole, covered in muk. Even worse, she didn't seem to be wearing pants, only a long blue t shirt that came to her thigh. Her whole body was plastered in mud, and she bent down, hefting her sister-in-law out of the hole, who was also covered in mud.

"And then of COURSE! We have to fucking hide in it for half a fucking hour!" She spat, swiping at her thighs as Greg and Goggle helped each other out of the mud. Ruby stood there, watching somewhat dumbly at the older girl.

"Harp..don't you work with horses..and live on a farm..doesn't that go along with being covered in crap and mud?" I asked, picking some leaves out of my hair. She huffed, running her hands down her arms, squishing off the excess mud.

"Doesn't mean I go out intending on being dirty. Besides..its worse..I don't have any-" She started.

"Pants..we know." I said, watching as Greg shook his hair, mud flying all around. Thor shook off blood from his coat, showering us in the red-brown droplets.

"No-HE STOLE MY UNDERWEAR! C'MERE!" She screamed, racing after Goggle who was swinging around a pair of blue striped panties, and running for the hills. She screamed as Ruby and I winced at her predicament, seeing as she was very tiny, and the mud was up to Goggle's mid-section, which would mean about Harper's lower chest. She finally caught him, beating him over the head with a stick, and we all started the nasty trek home.

We entered the back yard, and I went for the hose, turning it on and spraying down Thor first, the blood running from his coat. I called Ruby over, washing off her feet, hands and face, same with the others.

"You guys can use the hose to wash off. There's three showers inside, but they're not really effective if they're all running at once." I said, opening the back sliding door and stepping into the house. Jude was on the couch, talking sternly into the phone. He eyed me as I opened up the fridge, as Harper dashed through the house, running for the shower. Goggle scampered after her, only to have the door slammed shut in his face. He whined and fake-cried in a purposely annoying manner until his tiny fiance angrily let him in.

"Shower and shut up." She growled, slamming the door shut as she turned the water on. I sighed, pulling out a bottle of coke and sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter. Jude's phone clicked shut.

"Well- Apparently Counter has been attacked by a mountain lion..do you want to talk about that?" Jude said, crossing his legs and propping them on the footstool in front of him. I shrugged, sipping at my soda as I watched Ruby spray Lizard and Greg with the hose's cold water as the two men ran around the yard. I rolled my eyes, playing with the cap on the counter. I grumbled a little bit, my chest feeling somewhat hallow.

"Elia..c'mon..what happened? Counter just went along with what the police figured out. Nothing bad's going to happen." He said softly, getting up and hobbling towards me. He hunkered down on a stool next to me, snatching and taking a sip out of my soda.

"I want to go home." Spat out of my mouth. Jude looked at me oddly, gulping down more soda.

"You are home.." He said, taking my hand and checking my pulse. I grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly.

"He took out a gun on us-he wanted to kill Lizard! I had to have Thor attack him..I-He just.." I said brokenly, as Nuc seemingly appeared out of no where, whining somewhat pathetically. Thor barked, still wet from his hose bath as he nudged Jude on the leg.

"Sis..I don't know what happened..obviously something in his head..but uh..Nuc's about to pop out her pups." He said just as brokenly as I was as he stumbled over to the little birthing nest in the corner of the room. Nuc limped after him, as Thor waddled behind her. The shower turned off, and I waited outside the door. Harper walked out with Goggle, both wrapped in towels and headed upstairs to change. I tried not to notice the satisfied smiles as I stepped into the still foggy bathroom, and turned the shower back on.

Jude went to the back door, sliding it open.

"THE PUPPIES ARE COMING! WHO WANTS TO WATCH!" He called out into the yard. I heard Ruby scream with joy, as they scrambled for the door. I ignored it, knowing the birthing process would take some time, and she was only going to have two puppies, and there would be time lengths in between pups. I stripped myself of my dirty, bloody clothes and stepped into the shower and my dam finally broke. I leaned against the wall and proceeded to let the tears fall.

"Why-" I sobbed quietly, and everything seemed to blurr. I sniffled pathetically, and I just couldn't click my brain into working. Why did Counter come after us like that? He was always the type to talk it out, instead of using violence. I really think that he just lost his mind. I sniffled again, quickly washing my hair and body but stayed under the spray. I didn't hear him come in, but I felt the warmth as he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"'S gonna be alright.." He sighed, pressing a twisted lipped kiss to the base of my neck. I coughed, wrapping one arm around his as my other went behind my head to run through his hair.

"He deserved it.." He whispered into my ear, practically growling. I jerked away, only to be held in place.

"He tried ta attack ya..'m sorry though." He whispered, and I nodded. I knew he had to be stopped, he was about to rampage, and who knew if he was going to shoot me along with Lizard if I rejected him. We spent another ten minutes under the warming spray, not doing anything. He still held be against his chest and slowly rock us back and forth. He turned the water off, taking us out and wrapping a white towel around me before grabbing one for himself.

"C'mon Eliah..we gotta watch 'em pups be born." He grinned, excited at the aspect of puppies.

"This morning you were scared of Thor.." I mumbled, stepping out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom. I dried off quickly, slipping on some loose jeans and a neon blue tank top. Lizard thew on a pair of dark jeans that used to belong to Maine, and threw on his usual vest. I heard a dog whining and what sounded like a worried bark.

"Pup's cute.." He grumbled. I laughed half heartily.

"My boyfriend kills everything but thinks puppies are cute...Are you bipolar?" I asked, wrapping an arm around his waist. He snorted, nudging me with his hip as we entered the living room, towards said dog in labor.


	55. wander behind

:DWOO! So please read and review lovers3 :3  
im not gonna get much done this week-cause its my bfs and I one year..

...im getting him a turtle. :3  
But, so ill be working and bumming around :3 so please read and review! :D

* * *

"So this is little Sprite.." Harper said, handing me a Rottweiler-German shepherd mixed puppy. She was a cute pup, and her sibling would be coming out soon. I rubbed the pup with a soft towel, getting off most of the birthing juices from her fur. Thor sniffed his baby, wagging his tail and barking in appeasement. Nuc whined, taking a little rest before the next pup was ready to come out.

"Don't worry.." Harper said, patting a nervous looking Ruby on the head. "It's normal for some pups to be born anywhere from three to four hours apart. Luckily you're only pushing out one." She joked, dabbing the mother-dogs brow with a freezing cold wash cloth. It seemed a little dramatic for a dog birth, but Nuc really seemed to appreciate the effort.

"So..Let's leave after the pups are born.." I said to Harper, who looked at me, slightly bewildered.

"We're not leaving till the day after tomorrow, right?" She asked, looking around. Jude sighed, wiping his hands and sitting next to me.

"Ophelia...I know you want to go "home"" He said, using those god damn air quotes of his. I shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"I kinda wanna just..get outta here." I mumbled, looking out the window. Lizard grabbed my shoulder, rubbing it. Jude sighed, shaking his head.

"No. Stay the last day, and at least call him..you don't want to leave with your mind all muddled. End it here, so it can't follow you "home."" He said, actually making sense for once. I sighed, nodding my head. Lizard didn't seemed to like the plan, but he sighed, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Go on. The pups not coming for another two hours..Counter's already up. Everyone thinks your missing still, so just hide yourself. The hospitals down the street. Go on." Jude said. I nodded, trudging into the front room and rummaging through the closet. I grabbed mom's old blue sunhat, shoving my hair under neath it as I shoved it on my head. I then went to the small table-desk in the hallway, pulling open the drawer and pulling out a tube of mom's dark lipstick. I slipped the dark purple-red onto my lips and I started out the door.

I stepped down the street, my sandals smacking against the sidewalk as I walked towards the hospital. The houses around me were all colored bright oranges, whites and yellows, all surrounded by palm trees and exotic plants and flowers. Little lizards bounced by, as people walked their dogs in the sun. I could see the hospital from where I was, but I kept my slow walk. I tugged the hat lower over my for head as I got closer and closer. The doors swooshed open, greeting me with that familiar cleaning and sick smell. I went to the front desk, where a small black haired woman sat at the stand.

"Hi, I'm looking for my cousin, Encounter S-" I started, but was cut off by her popping a bubble and shoving a clip board and pen in my face.

"Name." She said, not looking me in the face as she clicked around on her computer. I used my left hand and scribbled down a random name.

'Laurie Keiser' I wrote in shoddily hand writing, before the woman popped another bubble of gum.

"Third floor, room 502." She said, with an obviously fake New Jersey accent. I nodded, heading towards the elevators and sending myself up. The hallway was practically empty, except for a random nurse and what looked like a grave yard of gurneys. I slipped into Count's room, shutting the door behind me. I took the hat off my head, letting my hair spill out. I stepped around the curtain, pulling it back a little bit, and looking at the fully awake man.

"Ophie.."

I could barley look at what I've done to him. His shoulder was wrapped in gauze, and you could tell there was flesh and muscle missing from the way the bandages were laying. His face was covered in scratches and bites, that hadn't disfigured him, but his face was packing some stitches. He smiled at me, his hair now chopped short, so that the doctors could check his head for wounds.

"C-count.." I started, sitting down onto a chair by the bed. Counter reached a hand out to me, which I tightly gripped.

"Ophie..I-I don't even know what to say.." He started, flopping his head back into his pillow. I sighed, placing my cheek on the back of his hand.

"I just..snapped! I mean..you've always been my little Ophelia when we were growing..so..I always thought that you'd..you know..be MY Ophelia.." He said, tears coming to his eyes. Tears came to my own, and I nodded.

"Honestly..I thought that too.." I said as Count sadly smiled.

"But you found something better.." He said. I shook my head.

"I found someone that I needed..And you will too.." I said, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

"You're always gonna be my best guy friend. My conscience will always sound like your voice,-"

"Oh, so you have voices in your head?" He joked, squeezing my hand. I nodded, laughing.

"You know I love you.."

"I love you too..Just as a.."

"I know, friends. Besides..when I woke up here..I-I think I saw an angel.." He said seriously, and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hurry! Hide in the other bed and close the curtain so they cant see you!" He said, as I spun the curtain around and plopped down on the bed. I heard high heels come clicking into the room, and I knew it wasn't a working nurse. I peeked out the curtain to see the blond detective from his morning, the one named Susa.

"So-just sign this statement saying that you were attacked by that mountain lion, and we'll call your insurance company and place it in the animal attack database.." She said proffessionally as Counter watched her with amazed orbs. She was quite pretty-in that shapeable way.

She was very tiny, even smaller than I was, and had what the boys would call "dangerous curves". So she was on the bigger side, but no where near being called "fat". She had a pixie cut, with her hair spiked and sticking in every direction in a very fashionable way. She had warm brown eyes and long eye lashes.

"Soo..Miss.." Counter said slyly, trying to scoot off the bed and closer to her.

"Joyice. Detective Susalen Joyice." She said professionally and cold, clearly stating that she was at work. Counter hummed in recognition, but clearly wasn't letting down.

"Ohh..Susalen. That's exotic." He said somewhat smoothly running his fingers through his much shorter hair. Susa scribbled something down on her little pad, ripping it out but kept it in her palm.

"My mother loved Dr. Suess.." She said shortly, checking the vitals on his chart at the bottom of the bed.

"Oh..so..what do you think about going out to get a drink with a vicious animal attack survivor?" He playfully winked at the woman, who smiled, throwing the ripped pad paper at him, now crumpled into a ball. She turned on her toes, her high heels clacking as she went to exit the room.

"As soon as the case is done-which is as soon as your case is submitted into the animal attack database..I don't see anything wrong with that..Call me." She winked, closing the door after her. Counter unfurled the paper ball she threw at him only to uncover that it was her cell phone number. He did a little bed ridden happy dance before I skimmed out from the curtain.

"So that's her? She's pretty." I smiled hopefully, sitting down. He nodded.

"I still love you though..but..she's sparking. I'll try..I think she's good.." He started off shakily, but his words came out firm and collected eventually. I nodded, running my fingers through his hair and scruffing it up. He faked a cry of pain, a large smile on his face. I told him I would be leaving tomorrow night, and since he wouldn't be leaving the hospital for awhile, that I'd see him later. He seemed a little put down, but I told him I'd come back for visits.

"As long as you don't shoot my boyfriend." I added, just as I left the door, mom's hat back on my head. He laughed, pretending to shoot me as I dodged behind the door playfully.

"Ophie..I really am sorry..I just lost it.." He said sincerely as I hung onto the door frame. I nodded.

"I know..I have too..it's alright..I love you buddy.."

"Love you too."

I smiled, going back towards the elevators. I clicked back down to the lobby, leaving the hospital. I was walking through the parking lot, when something grabbed my wrist. I was about to scream, until I saw ocean blue eyes and a mop of grey hair, the twisted lips hidden behind a mask.

"Lizard!" I whispered-yelled. "What the hell!"

"I callin' yer name..ignored me..how'd go?" He asked, as we stood in the parking lot. I began to answer, when I saw his eyes wander behind me. I turned to see a red-faced woman in a wheel chair, a baby swaddled in her arms.

"You can't eat them." I said blandly. He huffed, turning his attention back to me.

"Wasn't gonna..c'mon..pups."

"What's with you and new born things?" I asked playfully, having to jog a bit to catch up with his face paced walk. He huffed, glaring at me a little bit.

We made it to the house, just in time to see the little pup be born, a little boy. Harper handed him off to Lizard and I, and we began wiping the birthing ooze off the black and brown pup.

"And this is little..hmm..either Dew or Pepper." Harper said, being the godmother of the pups, as Jude's rules. I looked up at the bronze haired mutant.

"Why are you naming my puppies after soda's?"

"Why are they all named after myths." She said, pointing to the other mutants.

"Not all of them!"

"All of Neptune's family! And Jupe and Pluto!" She teased, taking little Dew back and placing him next to his sister. Their mother sighed, as Thor licked her face happily. I sighed, as Ruby and Harper eyed each other and slipped on their disguises before saying something about dresses before slipping out the door. Ruby ran back in, whispering into my ear. '

"Gonna go get Harper's dress. You coming?" She whispered into my ear. I shrugged, feeling fatigued and shook my head.

"Show you when we get home." She said, waddling out the door. I sighed, standing back up and plopped down onto the couch. I felt my spirit lifted, and I couldn't believe the twists that today has taken. Goggle and Lizard sat on either side of me, as Jude sat by Nuc and Thor, who were acquainting themselves with their pups. I watched Goggle twirl his wedding band around his finger with his thumb, as I flipped through channels, landing on some stand up comic.

The day went on lazily, and Harper came back with a dark green dress bag. She neatly folded it, and hid it in her suitcase, denying Goggle to see it. I went up to bed around ten, just staring out the window, sitting on the large ledge. Lizard slipped into the dark room, tugging off his vest and jeans and plopping down next to me in the window, only in boxers. Thankfully there was no one outside watching the windows, well..hopefully there's no one there.

"..aye.."

I looked towards the ocean blue eyes as his hands went under my shirt, tugging my tank top over my head. I sighed happily, leaning forwards and pressing my face into his neck as his fingers unclasped my bra, and ran his fingers up and down my back. I shuddered, pressing myself closer to him, as one hand went down to pull off my jeans and panties. I was then lifted up bridal style, and we were moving slowly towards the bed. He stuffed his face into my hair, breathing in deeply.

"'m sorry.."

"Here you go..saying sorry.." I joked, running my hand through his hair. I smiled up at him, pressing a kiss to his collar bone. He moaned, plopping us down on the bed, getting on top of me.

"Shoulda known 'e was a threat.." He moaned against my lips, as I bucked up. I grinned, pulling at the elastic of the boxers.

"No one could have seen what was going to happen." I said, licking up his neck. He moaned again pressing us down into the bed.

"I love you." I said, tugging off his boxers. He moaned dragging a hand up and in between my legs, causing my back to arch into his touch. I shoved his hand away from the apex of my legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"I-I just need you..now,." I said, hiking my hips up as Lizard looked down at me lustfully. He groaned, slowly pressing into me and waiting for both of us to adjust. He started quickly, thrusting deeply and kissing down my chest. I groaned, wrapping an arm around his neck as his tongue went down, licking and nipping at my chest. He swirled his tongue around my nipples as he kept thrusting, my hips jerking to meet his. I groaned, silently begging him to go further and faster.

"F-fast.." I moaned out, not even finishing my sentence and he began going faster. My nails raked into his shoulders as I bit my lip to stop screaming. Twisted lips once again pressed to mine and one hand was wrapped around my shoulders, the other arm wrapped around my waist. I groaned into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip as his hand went down between us, to run his fingers over my bundle of nerves, causing me to gasp and tighten around him.

He snapped his head back, growling as fire burned through my stomach and down to my thighs, and I pulled him back down, stuffing my face into his hair and screaming. We held each other tightly, finished, but neither wanted to let go. My fingers raked through his hair, as his fingers rubbed at the red-skin of my hips. The usually pale skin now red, and adorned with crescent shaped cuts from his finger nails, just like always.

"I love ya.." He whispered into my shoulder. I hummed, pressing a kiss into his hair. I felt his eyes traveling down my body, and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine. It made no sense-I mean, he's seen me naked loads of times before, but this gaze seemed different. It wasn't a cold, calculating glare that I had seen many times before-it was more..curious. Like he was searching for something, and was annoyed that he couldn't find it. I hummed, keeping my face hidden in his hair, as I felt the eyes travel to my hips.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore-ya know.." I whispered, thinking he was looking at the red skin and small cuts. He shook his head.

"Wha?" He asked, rubbing my thighs.

"Well-that's what you're looking at..isn't it?" I prodded sleepily, watching as he ran his fingers up my thigh and to my stomach, making slow, rubbing motions. My dreary mind was barley able to put the pieces together-Nuc having puppies, him asking baby questions and then watching that new born and it's mother leaving the hospital.

"Oh no-no-no, hell no.." I said, lifting his head up to look me in the eyes. Lizard watched me with slightly annoyed-confused eyes.

"I don't care what you wanna call it, mating, baby making or whatever. No." I finished the conversation, getting snuggly back into the bed. He huffed, nuzzling into my neck.

"Jus' wonderin'..why ya aint'..ya know pregn'nt..fuck alot.." He mulled lazily, covering us up with one of the bed's warmer sheets. I huffed, lightly blowing air into his ear, causing him to shake his head and growl a little.

"Birth control shot. It goes right into your blood stream-lasts for about three months..Since I'm a nurse-I can inject myself correctly.." I said, wrapping my arms around him as his wound around me. He snorted, his chin resting on top of my head, as we both began slipping into sleep.

"Nah more shots..." Was the only thing that he said before his breathing evened out.

My eyes widened-now fully awake, and I just starred into his neck, amazed at what he'd said.

...My answer is still HELL NO!


	56. syringes and the liquid

**;D WOO! alright~ :D **

**I don't think I updated last week-and I honestly try to every week-usually friday after work :3  
I'm working at my family's restaurant as a : dishwasher/salad maker/appetizer/desert maker xD  
But ay, money is monayy...and as you all can tell..i has horror movie fetish :3  
And im kinda a shopaholic. xD  
Mostly for tights..I can't explain why..  
OH well3 I love you guys so much!**

**Please read and review3 **

* * *

I barley slept last night, but we all had a big day ahead of us the next day, so eventually I slipped into a light sleep. I woke up early, slipping out of bed and into my closet and re-packed what little I had brought with me on this freaking trip. I stuck my hand under my bed, pulling out the shoe box that Lizard and I had gone through just a few days ago. I did keep somethings inside this box hidden from him, and I grabbed what I needed, and shoved it into my pocket. I then pushed the box back under the bed and looked around the room.

I sighed, stepping into the hallway, and out into the living room-where Nuc, Thor and their two pups slept on the couch. I sat on the ground, the back of my head hitting the couch cushion. Thor lifted his head, sniffing my hair a little before licking my temple.

"Thanks buddy..I love you too." I said softly, as the massive dog nuzzled my cheek, and then went back to sleeping with his mate and puppies. They looked so cute, all snuggled together on the couch, and I couldn't help but wonder about Ruby's baby. Even though she gained the baby weight, she was still quite tiny, and sometimes I feared the worst. I shook my head of the bad thoughts, standing back up. I grabbed myself some orange juice, and sat on one of the bar stools-watching the Floridian sun rise and shine. I heard shuffling coming from Harper and Goggle's room, and a droopy eyed Harper came stumbling out.

"No sleep?" I asked, pouring her a glass of juice. She smirked, shrugging her shoulders as she took small sips. She looked towards the dogs, a soft smile on her face.

"Thank you, you helped Nuc so much."

"Not a problem..besides, I'm a vet, it would be rude not to help." She smiled, and then muttered something about packing and trying to wake the 'sleeping mamoth' that was still in bed.

I was once again left alone, but not for long. A swollen Ruby totted into the room, her husband behind her, carrying her bags. She plopped down in front of the television, turning on some cartoons as Greg went rooting through the fridge for her, producing a cereal bar. She munched on it quietly, as Jude and Lizard emerged from the hallway, both yawning like cats and stumbling into the kitchen. Goggle followed after with Harper poking at him with a coat hanger, most likely what she hit him with to get him up with.

Jude came and sat beside me, after grabbing a bagel from the fridge.

"Feel free to come back whenever-Oh, and Ruby, would you like to have your baby here? If not-I could drive out there to help you." He offered, as Ruby smiled and nodded.

"When the time comes..I'll decide." She said softly, as her husband helped her stand up and sit down on a more comfortable chair. Harper smiled, as Jude fixed me with an annoyed look.

"Do you need ya know..now. Harp too?" He asked nodding his head over to her. I beckoned her over, and whispered in her ear.

"Oh-yeah, That'll be easier." She whispered back, as we giggled, turning to look at our two confused mutants. Jude nodded, making a grossed out face as he went to his closet, and pulled out two syringes and the liquid. He filled it up with the correct measure of drug, and held Harper by her elbow-and began looking for a vein in her upper arm.

"Now this will last about-"

"What'cah doin'?" Goggle snapped, standing up from his seat and marching over. He eyed the syringe wearily, then turned to glare at Jude.

"...injecting Harper?" He questioned, turning back to look at the vein. Goggle growled, grabbing Harper by the arm, covering her veins.

"Who said ya could?" He growled.

"Wha'z it anyways.." Lizard stood up snarling, seeing as there was two needles. I sighed, as Harper asked Jude if he could inject Goggle as well, causing Goggle to jump back and Jude to snort back his laughter.

"Lizard..we already talked about this.." I said, watching as Jude slid the needle into Harper's arm, and then swabbed it with alcohol, and put on a band aid. She smiled, as Jude neared me with another needle, as Lizard wracked his brain for the answer.

"You might wanna hurry before he remembers.." I said, watching he blue eyed man stare at the ceiling in thought. The needle jab was quick, and right as the band aid was on a snarl ripped through the house.

"IT'S THA' BABY HATIN' STUFF!" Lizard growled, causing Harper and I to burst out laughing- and Goggle to stare wearily at his finance. I rubbed at my sore arm as I looked Lizard in the eyes.

"No means no." I smiled, patting his cheek as I maneuvered around him to the living room.

"Wha'?" Goggle asked, wrapping his arms around Harper's tiny form.

"It's birth control. Last's for about three months.." Jude mumbled, disposing of all the syringes. Goggle's jaw popped open, as he looked down at the bronze haired woman.

"So that's why she-"

"Yup." Lizard said, crossing his arms across his chest. He scowled at me for a little while, before I picked up my bags, and began dragging them out to the car. Greg followed behind me, as I popped the trunk of the minivan and began piling our little luggage into the back. Lizard came stomping out behind me, his bag in hand. As did Goggle and Harper. We all clamored into the car, as Jude let the dogs outside.

I stayed outside the car, and embraced the pack of dogs that came running for me. I kissed each of them, bidding them fair-well, as I got into the car. Thor's ears dropped, but he knew I'd be home soon.

"See you big bro!" I called to Jude as Greg jumped into the front seat, as Ruby buckled herself into the shotgun. I laid in the back with Lizard as Goggle and Harper sat in the middle. I sighed, feeling the road rock beneath me as I starred up at the ceiling of the van.

"What's are we gonna do?" Ruby asked, slurring because of her almost constant tired state.

"Gonna put back tha' van...crush back inta tha' fucking little shit trap..'n go home."

"Mable is not a shit trap!" I snapped at the blue eyed man beside me, as he laid on his stomach beside me. He glared at me, then lowered his gaze to my stomach. His angry orbs stayed they rested on my stomach, and I rolled over onto my side.

"Don't get angry because I wont let you knock me up." I sang, looking out the window as the palm trees rolled by. Greg cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Same with you Goggle.." I heard Harper hiss, and again cleared his throat.

"Why are you so shaky on the subject?" I asked, as Greg attempted to ignore me. Ruby smugly smiled at him, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Yes-you beat us ta' knockin' up." Goggle said calmly, earning a swift smack on the shoulder from Harper. He blew a raspberry at her, as she huffed, looking out the window.

"Why are we so childish...and why is one of the youngest driving?" I asked, as Harper grumbled along.

"'Cause he can driiive." Lizard taunted, bopping me on the nose with a single finger. I swatted the hand away, pouting and glaring. Silence surrounded the car, and soon enough both Ruby and Goggle were asleep. Harper smiled, as they were sprawled across the seat, Goggle's head resting on her hip and cuddling her leg. She wore his hat on her head, and was slowly running her fingers through his hair. Eventually, she fell asleep as well, and Greg turned on a soft rock station, but kept the volume very low.

I scooted towards Lizard, pulling my secret necklace out of my back pocket. I had made it in ninth grade- It was a peace sign, made of colored glass and held on a strong, silk string. I showed it to him, and placed it around his neck. The long string made the pendent go down to just below his chest, and he looked down at the green, blue, magenta and clear pendent. He moved to go take it off.

"You don't like it?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"Dun' wanna break it.." He said, but I pressed a kiss to his cheek, and looped it back around his neck.

"It won't..I made that out of pretty thick glass.."

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we turned on our sides. I snuggled myself into his chest, as he grabbed one of the blankets we were laying on and wrapped us in them. I slept for a long time, and was only woken up around sunset, when we pulled along side a beach. Greg hopped out of the van, holding hands with Ruby as they began walking down the beach.

"Aye! What're we doin'?" Harper called to the tiny married couple. She didn't get a response, but seemed to jump a little at Lizard's gravely voice.

"We sleepin' here tonigh'..Texas..almost 'ome.." He said, as I blinked, my eyes bleary. Lizard glared at his bronze haired sister in law.

"Woke 'er up." He coughed, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I didn't complain as I snuggled back down, fully ready for another well deserved nap. I heard the van doors shut as Goggle and Harper ran out and took a walk of their own. I sighed, curling up beside Lizard as we went back to sleep.


	57. Say the names together

;D I'm sorry for the wait guys! last week- I was like "eehh..didn't get many reviews..and the next chapter isnt finished" xD  
Yesh, I had midterms this week,...and another to finish next week. But I was able to not study for my theology midterm, and instead wrote this!

So please read and review me lovers3

* * *

Harper's POV:

I hummed happily, pulling off my converse sneakers and leaving them in the van as Goggle and I walked down the shore. Goggle was less than comfortable taking off too much clothes in this public place, but it seemed that everyone had gone home for the night, the sun slowly going down. I eventually tackled him, ripping him of everything except the basketball shorts he borrowed from Elia's other brother, whom was dead.

I didn't know much of her other brother-his name was Maine. Elia doesn't talk much of him, but I know that cross tattoo on her high arm was from him, or reminded her of him. No one liked to talk about him, and all that Goggle ever told me was that he'd gotten a bad infection and slowly dwindled away.

I starred at Goggle's bare feet, as I was only dressed in a pair of short-shorts and a tank top. I blinked, looking back and forth from Goggle's toes to my own.

"You has webbed toes on your left foot..." I said softly, looking at his mutated foot. He blushed, stepping forwards and grumbling about his foot.

"Wait!" I called, running up to him. He stopped, taking off his mask and starring at me, his goggle's cast around his neck.

"Do you swim really good?" I asked, my grin widening. He turned red, stomping away angrily. I laughed, skipping up to him and tucked my arm through his. He sighed, scuffing his hand through my hair. I nuzzled the hand, looking up at the smiling blue eyed man.

"Why won't'cha lemme see?" He asked, grabbing my hand as we waded in ankle deep water. I blinked, confused.

"You see me naked all the-"

"Nah..the dress..tha' weddin' one." He scoffed, as we walked further and further down the shore.

"It's tradition.." I sighed, taking his hand and playing with his fingers.

"When?" Goggle asked.

"Well..the tradition probably started in England-apparently that's where traditions come from..well..that's what Ma always said." I began ranting, my feet slipping into the wet sand.

"Nah..when's the weddin'?" He asked, watching the swaying palm trees.

"Hmm..after Ruby has her baby." I said, watching the ocean. "I don't want her being uncomfortable, ya know-sitting there for that amount of time, and she might not be able to dance." I began rambling again.

"Ya know..it's yer weddin' an' here ya are..worryin' 'bout Ruby.." Goggle smiled, clutching my hand. I huffed, kicking some water at his leg.

"It's our wedding.." I smiled, as we kept walking.

"With tha' family..Neptun's again?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yessir." I said, watching the sun as silence filtered over us. Everything was calm, as I leaned my head against Goggle's arm. He smiled, leaning down and kissing my temple.

"Wha..uhm...ya..ya said that yer okay with yer family not bein' there..uhh..why?" He asked awkwardly. I bit my lip.

"Well..even if I wanted to-they wouldn't come.." I smiled, kicking up mud and salt water. I shrugged, as he gave a grunt, meaning he wanted an explanation.

"They're sick..very sick."

"Oh..why dun' ya take care of 'em?" He asked, looking down at me. I starred at the ground as we continued to walk.

"They don't want my help.."

"Tell me'." Goggle said, wrapping his arm around my waist as the waves rushed over our ankles.

"Well-dad always was a smoker. And mom was always around him, so she inhaled the smoke. Well..he got lung cancer..and so did she..but..uh..we got in a pretty bad fight.." I said, looking back. I would tell him, but just remembering the story broke my heart.

_I winced, laying on the hospital bed. Nurses, doctors and even some patients came to poke and prod, and sometimes even point and laugh at me. I was in to much pain from my twisted spine to press the call button to get a nurse to shoo them away. I cried, tears going down my cheeks as a man held up his son to get a better look at my blue arms, eyes and back. I kept crying, wishing for my Mama and Daddy to get here to make these people go away. _

_Soon enough a doctor came in, but he did not tell the gathering crowd to leave. _

_"How are you Miss Dayle?" He asked, checking out my charts. _

_"Please-make them go away.." I whispered, watching the crowd trying to look over the doctor's shoulder from the door. He shrugged it off, scribbling down on the charts. _

_"They aren't bothering anyone." He stated, as a cry fell from my lips. _

_"They're bothering ME!" I screamed-watching the man walk away. "I'LL FUCKING SUE YOU!" _

_Suddenly my mother came through the door, shoving away the crowd and slamming the door shut. _

_"I'm sorry Harpie! There was traffic and daddy's parking the car-oh baby! Why are you crying?" _

_"Ma! All those people were watching me! And I told the doctor to make them go away..but he wouldn't!" I sobbed, wanting to cover my face, but the slightest move sent my spine into writing pain. I had to lay perfectly still. _

_My Ma loved me-I know somewhere down there she still does. _

_"WE'RE SUING!" She shouted, pressing the call doctor button. _

_"That's what I said!" I shouted as my father and a doctor came through the door. _

_"How dare you! My daughter is not an animal! You bastard! WE'RE SUING!" My mother screamed, swinging her purse at the doctor. Daddy looked confused, but I retold him-and he was pissed. _

_"OKAY! Calm down..Harper..you're going into surgery.." The doctor said, looking at me with an evil gleam in his eye. I shook my head. _

_"Why?" My dad said, covering my body with his. _

_"To help her spine." The doctor said, helping me off the bed and onto a gurney. When we got to the surgery room-a mask was placed over my mouth, and I soon slipped into a kind of high. I was placed on my stomach, and I attempted to scream when I felt a scalpel slip into my spine. I looked up-to see the doctor watching me with a wicked smirk across his face. He knew that I wasn't totally under-and could feel everything, but couldn't move. I let tears slip down my cheeks as I felt all the skin and muscle being pulled away and the bones forcibly being broken and snapping into a more natural position. _

_When they sewed me up, and wheeled me back to my room, I was sobbing. I told a nurse what had happened-and she raced to the head desk-and called the police._

_After the police left, I began to scream. _

_"WHY DID YOU LET HIM TAKE ME!" I screamed at my parents. _

_"W-we didn't know blueberry.." My dad said, tear tracks on his cheeks. _

_"BULLSHIT!" I sobbed. "H-how could you do this to me!" _

_" HOW DARE YOU! We go through all this trouble! Bringing you to different hospitals-killing us with bills just so you're not in pain!" My mother shouted. _

_"I bet you're not even in pain!" Mom screamed, jabbing a finger in my face, I bit at it, ripping her fingernail off. She screamed, slapping my face._

_"GET OUT!" I screamed, trying to kick at her-but I was still sore. _

_"FINE! HAVE FUN BEING DISOWNED!" She screamed, grabbing my father and stomping out the door. I sniffled, as the same nurse who called the police just happened to walk past my door to see me sobbing. _

_"Oh..I'm so sorry...I-I heard the screaming..Don't worry..I might have..uh..made it so your health insurance takes care of everything. I'll go get you some juice." She said, her blond hair and grey-green eyes turned from me, walking down towards the cafe. _

_No one knows this...This happened only a year ago..But that nurse was Ophelia. I had been in almost inconsolable pain, and she was so sweet. That was a long time ago-and she must have been very busy, since she doesn't remember me. When I saw her outside my house, I was shocked, and thought she'd recognize me, but she didn't. I didn't feel upset, I was actually grateful. Most people 'remember me' because of my features, but she forgot me..as if I was normal..._

_"_Wow.." Goggle whistled, kicking at the waves. I hummed.

"Dad started smoking after that. He's got cancer now..and so does Ma'..from the second hand." I said, as Goggle froze beside me.

"C-cancer?"

"Yes.."

"Hades' grandmother..the one who helped the first people..died from cancer.." Goggle said, looking up at the sky.

"Was she nice?" I asked, gripping his hand. We stopped walking, looking out to the horizon and watching the night slowly creep into the sky.

"I..She died when I was very young..But..she was nice..yeah..she was nice. Kinda' like 'nother mother.." Goggle said. I patted his back.

"Sorry, I-"

"What happens?"

"Huh?" I asked, watching his blue eyes begin to tear up.

"Cancer..what happens?" He asked, sniffling a little. I frowned. I'd only seen my mother and father once..right before I moved here.

"Sometimes its from smoking..or hereditary..You-..it's when your body produces too many cells...so you sometimes get lumps..you get really tired..and sometimes you bleed and your liver and other stuff swells..If you take therapy..you're hair falls out..Or surgery..-Oh Goggle." I said, watching him crumple to the ground, his knees smacking into the ankle deep water, soaking his shorts as tears dribbled into the water.

I fell beside him, tears coming to my own eyes.

"Goggle, I'm sorry if I said some-"

"Nah'..it's just..it's heredit'ry..she..what if I-..yer' parent's...wha' if we leave..one of 'us dies..'arper..wha'll we do?" He said, clutching his chest as he kept staring at the water. I sighed, standing up, grabbing him and hauling him up like a rag doll.

"Walk with me-I'll always be with you. How..how about we run away! Get away from the desert..go live somewhere..start anew.." I stumbled, and watched as thought crossed his eyes.

"We'll go somewhere...where no one will ever find us. Where we can eat normal food all the time! And no one has to die or live in danger.." I whispered, gripping his arm. He sighed, rubbing his cheek.

"I..I would love that..'s jus'..mah family needs me. I jus' can't off 'n leave..no one can watch like I can..They might starve..I love ya..'n I want us to live better..but I dun' want my family dead..'s bad enough we all have left 'em fer this long.." Goggle stumbled, worried that I would be afraid. I smiled, jumping up as high as I could and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You're a sweet man Gog." I assured him as we turned around and slowly began walking back to the van.

``with Ruby and Greg~

Ruby hummed, as the cold water lapped against her sore feet. She sat on the shore, mud and water covering her from the waist down, but she could care less. Greg sat beside her, rubbing her knees-which also were sore with the strain of carrying the little one.

"What about Opal?" Greg suddenly asked out of the blue, Ruby raising one eyebrow.

"Opal?"

"The baby-we know it's a girl love." He smiled, rubbing her swollen tummy. She smiled, nodding.

"And she's only a little mutated.." Ruby sighed happily, as Greg frowned.

"It doesn't matter if she's mutated or not..she's gonna be beautiful..Opal?" He said, questioning the name. Ruby shook her head, a sour look on her face.

"Sounds too..old..Bunny?" She questioned.

"We're not naming our child after an animal." Greg said, face palming.

"Sapphire?" He asked, now rubbing her ankles. She shook her head.

"No animals-no rocks." She teased.

"They're jem stones love-and you're named after one. I thought it would fit..Shelly?"

"Angle!" Ruby beamed, clapping her hands, but stopped after the look on Greg's face.

"Angle?"

"Yesh.." Ruby said, making a silly face. Greg shook his head smiling.

"Amelia?"

"Nah.." Ruby hummed, leaning back on her elbows.

"Shawnya."

"No sir." She made a face.

"Nirvana?"

"Yes."

"Mai-wait..yes?" Greg said, a grin crossing his face. Ruby nodded.

"I like that name..Nirvana.." She smiled, as the waves sprayed cool water on them. Greg beamed, then frowned.

"We still have to pick two more.." He said, and began to pony up name ideas once again for the baby girl's middle name.

"Ninha."

"No.."

"Rose?"

"Ehh.."

"Annie?"

"Nope. Our baby isn't an orphan."

"Ha-Ha miss sass. Lucie?"

"How about Bombla?"

"Bombla? That sounds..violent." Greg admitted, as Ruby smiled.

"Say the names together..Nirvana Bombla."

"Nirvana Bombla Lind..I like it! Alright one more name to go! WOO!" Greg cheered, picking out more names.

"Lind?" She asked, tilting her head. Her husband smiled.

"Our last name love..You pick the last name, I've been picking them out!" Greg laughed, running a sandy hand through his hair.

The dark haired, plum eyed girl thought for awhile. She was quiet, starring at the seemingly forever setting sun as it sent orange, yellow, pink, purple and red crystals against the waves. Ruby looked towards the the sky and nodded, as if something or someone was talking to her, whispering to her.

"Catherine.." She whispered, just as a cooling wind blew over them.

Sand played around their bare feet and for a minute, Ruby felt as if the breeze was embracing her. She rubbed her cheek against the sweet breeze as Greg was also surrounded the breeze. He smiled, watching with his tiny wife as the breeze spun around them like a calm whirlwind before flying towards the sky.

"You never cease to surprise me." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Ruby, who wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Nirvana Bombla Catherine Lind." Ruby whispered towards the sky, hoping the spirit of who visited her heard as well.


	58. original time

**_Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Been going through what seems like depression, just random bouts of sadness for no reason-just kinda comes and goes. I escaped FREEZING NY-bayybayy, for beautiful Florida. (: Sarasota, of course.  
It's just so much easier for me to write down here, ya know? _**

**_Anywho-I'll be updating a little less(sorry) becuase im graduating this year, in only about 3-4 months and I'm going to college for Art/Music/Theater therapy. Plus probably a teaching certificate in English or Mythology. _****_Maybe even a nursing degree-I don't know, I want to do a little bit of everything xD_**

**So, please read and review! I really like your guy's opinions, to make sure everyones happy! (oh-and I've started a 'GORILLAZ' story too! :*)**

**Elia's POV:**

Have any of you ever traveled across the freaking south with a bunch of crazy people.

No?

Let me clue you in.

It's freaking hilarious, borderline suicidal.

After making our night time stop on that gorgeous beach in Texas, we were all woken up by Harper spinning the wheels of the van and hightailing out of the beach going at least 60 in a 25 mile per hour zone. All the while, almost hitting three palm trees, a raccoon and a small old woman on a bike. I yelped, as Lizard and I were thrown against the back of the trunk, and most of the luggage fell against the trunk too-but don't worry, our bodies cushioned their fall, causing us to be pinned to the back of the trunk for quite some time.

I think Ruby found it amusing when I wheezed out that we didn't really need most of our organs and Lizard cursed the bags straight to 'flamin' hell'.

Thankfully, she and Greg had been snuggling together, wearing their seat belts. They were jarred forward, but not enough for us to worry about the baby being hurt.

But Goggle..poor..poor..innocent(somewhat) Goggle.

Who smashed his head against the dash board so hard that there's now a dent in the plastic, and a huge egg on his for head.

When screamed at for speeding out of the beach, back on the road again for home, Harper only had one reply for her maniac actions.

"Land sharks my friends..land sharks and nipple eating seagulls.." She growled angrily. Goggle turned to us from his spot in the passenger seat, his facial expression wonderfully readable.

'Save me!'

Thankfully, the rest of the trip 'home' went well, not even a pot hole was hit in the road. We had dropped the uhm..."rented" minivan back off by the little corner store where the guys stole it, and got our asses back into our little clown car, Mable. The homecoming was great, which consisted of Mars and Merc jumping on Harp and I, as Mama cried with happiness. I hugged her as Harper hugged Papa, causing his dark brown eyes to widen.

Eh, he must not get hugs to often..go figure.

Pluto had been ecstatic when we came back, which caused him to pick Lizard up and tote him around like a trophy, the whole time Lizard was cursing up a storm, trying to whoop Pluto's behind. Cyst didn't say much, just nodded us hello and surprisingly gave Harper a 'fist pound'. Eventually, Goggle went back up to the hills for a much needed watch and let Harp go up with him. I could tell that he didn't like having to worry about her as he worked, but he understood that she just wanted to spend more time with him and help him watch, even though she knew that he didn't need any help watching.

It was what he does best after all.

After telling Mars and Merc a bedtime story, Lizard and I walked back to our house, the two story desert home that never looked so good to me. Opening the door, being greeted by the hardwood, dark green couches and the yellow-pink kitchen made me breath deeply and smile.

"Ahhh..home sweet home!" I chanted, tossing my bags on the ground and stepping out of my beat up chucks. Lizard followed behind me, tossing off his vest as we both fell down breathlessly on the couch.

"Tha' was..an adventure.." He puffed out, wrapping sun scarred arms around my waist and nuzzling into my side like a kitten. I smiled, letting my fingers warp through his sun crisped strands. I flicked on the television, just to kill off the silence and closed my eyes, and kept petting my boyfriend, who apparently had fallen asleep, his face pressed into my hip. My eye twitched playfully a little as I noticed that he had begun to drool on my white shorts.

I took a little shallow nap of my own, the heat of the day acting as a blanket, warmth streaming through the windows and under doors to reach us. I wasn't sleeping deep enough to have dreams apparently, but had a lovely mind numbing trip to no where, but was soon woken up by movement. I stretched a little, feeling ocean blue orbs on my flesh, particularly along my shoulders and neck. His fingers running along my legs, which what had caused me to wake up apparently. Without opening my eyes, I whispered to him, making him jump a little bit.

"What is it love?"

He went silent, nothing but deep, even breathing was heard.

"Yer neck looks nice.." He admitted, voice toned and cool. I smirked a little, by mismatched orbs still closed.

"You may not eat me. Not even a sample." I joked, my short fingernails raking through his scalp. He huffed, his fingers drawing nonsense into the skin of my thighs.

"'Ment that there's na brus'es on ya neck." He whispered, fingers trailing from my jaw to the bottom of my neck, coasting over the hypersensitive skin. I snorted, my head rolling back onto the couch cushion, giving him better access to my skin.

"Wha?"

"I should just get the bruises tattooed on..make you feel like shit." I joked sinisterly, still petting him. He growled, watching me with angry eyes.

"Nuh."

"Why not?" I cackled, watching as his eyes tore into me.

"Cause I would gotta look at 'it."

I rolled my eyes, poking him in the cheek.

"Ohh..poor you. Poor little man..has to look at my nasty neck." I giggled, watching as his rough eyes filled with mirth. His tongue poked out from his lips, swiping along the bottom, chapped lip.

"S'not what I meant..ya gotta nice neck..jus' not tha bruises tha' I put ther'." He said, unusually soft and loving. I looked down at him, a little uncomfortable with his recent change in personality. He's being nice..but too nice. Not that I don't mind! It's just..I don't want him holding anything back, and even though he looks like the kind of guy who wouldn't give two fucks about what anyone thinks, I kept worrying that he would change his personality to try to do something stupid. Like impress me, but it was also kind of sweet.

"It's alright. S'who you are..you get angry..and it's alright..instead of hurting someone..when you're mad just..come to me. alright? We'll do something to..calm you down." I whispered, brushing bangs away from his eyes. His eyes darkened, and his hand began traveling up and down my leg lustfully.

"Woah! No! We're not having angry sex! I meant..we'll go for a run..or kick things."

"Like Pluta?" He asked, loving the image of me roundhouse kicking Pluto in the jaw. I shook my head, bringing it back down on the couch. I couldn't help but smile, and silence surrounded us again. The tv was playing whatever was on beside us softly, but neither of us was paying much attention.

"Ya might know who I am..but 'snot who ya need." He admitted, his cheeks barley showing a bit of pink. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Lizard..love..I fell in love with you. Fuck what I need, fuck what I don't need. Besides, I loved you before I knew you." I said, watching as his eyes shot up at me in wonder.

"Wha? How?"

"You saved me, I felt in debt to you..that changed into love rather quickly." I admitted, looking away from the ocean gaze.

"I don't think I loved anyone more than I do you..you saved me, and did it sexily..by the way." I winked, tugging lightly on some sun bleached roots. He snorted, his eyes somehow childlike and innocent before turning somewhat sad, as he recalled the day that he saved me.

"Left'cha in the desert 'fta I shot Chameleon.." He recalled to the first time I saw him, a shadowing figure on the rocks, saving me that original time.

"But you saved me! That's big babe!" I swooned playfully, licking his palm. He pretended a look of fake disgust, wiping his slick palm on his bare stomach.

"Told Goggle ta go getcha..didn't even drag ya ta tha' cave mahself." He admitted, hands now rolling through my hair. I figured that much, he didn't seem to like to do labor when he could threaten someone else into doing it for him.

"So that's how I woke up in that cave...but at least you thought enough to put me in the cave." I mused, starring at the ceiling. He 'humpfed', rolling his eyes and poking me in the stomach with a dirty finger.

"I watched 'im drag ya by yer foot inta' tha' cave.." He said, watching my face for my reaction. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders and slugging out a smirk.

"Helpful supervision!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the air.

"Looked up yer dress a few times.." He dead panned, playfully glaring.

"Lizard!" I squeaked, smacking him on the side of the head lightly. Honestly...I wasn't all that surprised.

"Prolly woulda raped ya if'n Mama didn' wantcha." He said, rolling his eyes away from me so I would know that he was joking.

"Lizard!" I screamed again, flicking him in the for head.

"Whaaa." He whined, his chin pressing into my hip.

"..Keep perverted thoughts to yourself." I smirked, biting my bottom lip.

"..I poked yer boob when ya was passed out...niccee.."

"..Thank...you?" I questioned, trying not to burst out laughing. Usually, I would have been so angry, and felt violated, but I was just so tired from our Floridan adventure and I just wanted to relax with no fights or drama.

"Soo..I saved ya sexily?" He taunted, throwing my words back at me. I stuck my tongue out, as he tried to snatch out and grab it.

"Quite." I giggled, rubbing his head still.

"Ya passed out sexilyyy." He chirped, running his fingers through my own hair. I smiled down at him, bending over and pressed a quick kiss I was reminded of one night when I was in senior year, and I couldn't sleep the week before midterms, so I was up all night watching stand up comedy for some odd reason. I remember one comic.

"I roll over and look at my man..and think..I could make him breakfast..or smother him to death with a pillow..then he usually wakes up before I can decide.."

I smiled, feeling the pillow behind me.

"How well will these pillows smother?"

"..uhh..not much? Kinda..tiny?" He said warily, watching me squeeze the tiny pillow, clearly set on the couch for decoration more so than comfort.

"Let's test it, eh?" I asked, kneeing him off of me and pouncing on his chest, stuffing the pillow in his face. He laughed, his arms flailing around playfully as we were both knocked off the couch and onto the living room floor. He smiled down at me, pushing hair away from my face and pressed down for a kiss.

Yeah..it was amazing to be back home.


	59. stray rock

**Sorry about the lack of updates: but I've been really busy getting ready for college, writing my Gorillaz story, and starting up my Deviantart.! **

**(: So you should check my story out, and my deviantart-cause there's some Hills have eyes stuff on there :D  
And Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who don't want to kill me for the slow, and this depressing chapter. **

OPHELIA'S POV:

The next month went by rather smoothly, only a small handful altercations between Lizard and I. Thankfully out of those altercations, only a few of them became physical. Even though everything had been recently going so smoothly, the last thing everyone needed was stress. Papa was getting annoyed with the lack of travelers, but I assured him that it wasn't exactly vacation time, and that next month would be better. I calmed him and Cyst, explaining that the closer to the summer months is when the people really start traveling.

Mama was worried about little Merc, seeing as her hair was steadily falling out. Again, trying to calm her-I told her that she might have just gotten Mama's genes. Mama shook her head, tears in her eyes, her hair had fallen out only ten years ago, not when she was a baby. We hoped it wasn't anything other than her mutated genes. Her brother, Mars, wasn't doing much better. His skin had turned as sickly, dusty grey color, and his eyes were never fully opened anymore, giving off the impression that he was sleepy.

Pluto was alright, still a big goof ball, but was silently worried about the two infants and the lack of food. In the month, they'd only captured three people, but apparently that was stretching it very thin. Pluto didn't touch the babies anymore, in fear of hurting them-he usually just starred at them now, making baby like cooing noises. Cyst as well, was too afraid to touch the tiniest mutants, but was often found whispering sweet little tales to the twins.

Goggle and Harper were doing good too. Harper had actually spotted one of the travelers before Goggle had, which had started a little fight between the two. He held a grudge for a little while, which applied: Not speaking to her, not looking her in the eyes, not staying at her house, and not letting her stay with him. The first few days, Harper thought it was hysterical. She kept up with the joke, poking harmless fun and calling him old whenever he passed the room she and I were sitting in. When he wasn't reacting to anything, that's when she got angry. The next few days, she began ignoring him, neither of them speaking to each other.

After awhile I told Harper that the fight was getting no where and that she really just needed to talk to Goggle, and that the only thing in the way of forgiveness was their pride. She agreed, stomping over to his house, and ended up kicking down the door when he wouldn't open up for her. There was a little bit of yelling, followed by silence..and then moans. So I went back home.

Ruby and Greg were great as well- Ruby was due considerably soon and Greg was getting more flustered than Ruby. Mama and I found a small, ranch style white and red house across the street from mine, and secretly, we've been fixing it up for the two. We decided that when the baby came, we'd show them the house. It was pretty sweet, with large windows, and a porch, which I knew Ruby would like. There was a master bedroom, a small bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room, all and all, a small but roomy space.

Ruby hadn't chosen whether to have her baby here, or in Florida, and that was fine for now. Papa and I didn't want to cut it too close, we didn't want to be driving to the house and have her go into labour in some random swamp in Louisiana. Or for her to go into labor and have Jude somewhere in a swamp.

I sighed, knocking back a sip from the small bottle of wine that Jeb had given me, lounging lazily on the living room couch. The shower was going steadily upstairs, a clear sign that Lizard was still bathing. We just had a fight last week about something idiotic and instead of jumping all over him like I usually do when we make up, I tried giving each other a little bit of space. Lizard was a little confused at the lack of make up sex, but a girl can only do so much, ya know?

I scratched the back of my head, swigging back another mouthful of red wine and let curiosity twirl in my mind. I'd been here so long..and I'd never really seen the family 'hunt'. Only the aftermath of their huntings. It was like..hearing about one of those old, haunted asylums. You want to hear about what the doctors used to do to the patients that left them to forever roam the halls-but at the same time you DON'T want to.

It's the basic human reaction. You're drawn but disgusted by something cynical, but you'd rather see it than be repulsed. That reaction was pulsing through me. Papa would probably let me tag along, as long as I stayed away from the excitement. Pluto and Cyst would probably not care whether I was there or not-but wouldn't put up a fight against me being there. Goggle, Mama and especially Lizard would be the only problems.

Maybe..I could just sneak after them?

Huh..

It seemed a little too high-school, sneaking out cliche.

Why the fuck not.

I'd just have to buckle up and wait for the next group of travelers to mosie on down the beaten path. I turned my attention back to the television, watching something along the line of a ghost hunting marathon. Footsteps came down the stairs, and a shirtless Lizard appeared.

"Aye."

"Hey hey." I shot back playfully, glaring playfully as he snatched the bottle of wine from my hand. Chugging down half the bottle in a single gulp, he sighed deeply and contently. His radio clicked, signaling a call was coming through.

"Lizard-work." Papa called, as Lizard sat up, throwing on his spike strip, pressing a kiss to my temple and out the door he went. I sat there lamenting for awhile..curious and curiouser, that was convenient. I watched Lizard scurry to the path through the hills, making sure he was barley a bleep in the distance before I threw on my converse and tracked his foot prints in the sand. Thankfully they didn't go through the mines, even the lack of Hades' family didn't make me feel safe in the mines.

I followed silently, only hissing when I would scrape my palm or knee on a stray rock, and would wiggle around sleeping snakes. I could see knacks and slashes in the rocks where Lizard's spike strip had knocked unforgivably against it. I heard the sound of a smoking, broken down vehicle, and I knew I was close. I heard voices, and hid behind a rock, watching the sun reflect off the soon to be blood soaked metal of the car.

Usually, they wouldn't 'work' until nighttime..but they needed the food now..Merc wasn't getting any better, and she needed something. The car was a large Navigator, with what looked like a speedboat attached to the back. I heard screams as Papa dragged the male driver out one door, and Pluto busted the windshield open with his axe, scaring the crap out of the female passenger.

I crept out from my hiding spot-Where was Lizard? I heard screams coming from the boat, which apparently had a small room underneath and I began my walk towards the boat. I just wanted to know what was going on I supposed, I wasn't going to join in. Something told me that I was just looking for bad things-but,..I just cant explain it. Suddenly, everyone's radio crackled.

"Ophelia? What the hell?" Harper's voice whistled over the channels. Fuck.

She must be up there with Goggle.

I fast walked to the boat, as Papa and Pluto watched with wide eyes.

Was Lizard back here? Well-there was screaming, so most likely.

I hopped on the boat, climbing down the small latter into the tiny room. I noted that the screams had become more high pitched and filled with tears. I opened the door, to see a tiny girl, about the size of Harper, looked around 17, frayed platinum blond hair and tear filled azure eyes. Her clothes were ripped off, and she held her hand out to me, begging for help.

And Lizard was on top of her.

My brain shut down as my fist banged into the metal wall, my knuckles breaking and I grit my teeth to keep in the scream. Lizard looked up from his 'work', blue eyes widening when he saw me. I growled, stomping forward and punching him square in the nose. I heard something crack under my hand, as blood poured from his face and he was knocked back. I heard footsteps up above, and I scrambled up the stairs, my own eyes filling with tears. Cyst past me, nudging me lovingly and cocking his shot gun. I heard the girls feeble pleas as Cyst 'humanly' killed her.

I felt sick.

Papa, Pluto and Greg stood on the boat, all three coated in slick blood, grimacing as they saw me. Goggle and Harper stood away-in the sand, Harper nested on Goggle's shoulders. I said nothing as I got off the boat, and Papa's face turned red with anger and he stomped down to the bottom of the boat. Pluto said nothing, but gave me a wide berth as I marched off the boat. Greg stood close to my side, walking along side me as I went back home, tears threatening to spill over.

Harper and Goggle followed behind us, Harper had tears in her eyes, but hid behind Goggle's hat.

We walked home in complete silence.


	60. slowly melting

Wow-I actually updated on time for once ! I'm sorry about leaving that cliff hanger last time xD  
Thank you all my beautiful reviewers! (:  
So please read and review!

#^*(*^%$#

I couldn't walk home with Goggle and Harper, so I took a break at a small stream. Some fish were swimming in the somewhat murky water, and the rocks along the water were warm. Goggle said he'd be watching, just in case, and he and Harp left me to my devices. Harper invited me over to spend the night at her house, so I wouldn't have to stay in the same house as him. I dipped my feet in to the warm water, feeling some of the sadness drip away.

I placed my face in my hands, as tears began streaming down my face. This..this couldn't be happening. I tried to breath deeply, as I rethought our whole relationship. After everything I've given up..everything I've thrown away..after I killed a man, and lost my family. I gave up my first, and only one true home. I even gave him my..well, you know.

It was like some sort of sick, twisted Lifetime movie.

...I like those..

But not when I'm in one!

I felt a fish brush up against my foot, as I wiped my nose on my arm like a little kid. The tears were still coming, but they were coming slowly. I heard heavy footsteps behind me, and heavy breathing. I turned my head to see Cyst coming my way, his cysts looked worse today than usual. I winced as I saw that it was painful for him to move, and here he was looking for me. He stood behind me, cringing.

"O-..Elia..I'm sorry..You okway?" He asked, still standing. I supposed he was in too much pain to sit.

"I..I don't know. It sounds clihe, but I don't know." I mumbled, my voice crackling.

"Ya wanna go home?" He asked, beginning to walk away. I shook my head, as he patted it and began his painful trek home. I heard his head gear snapping and screeching as he walked away. I kept sniffling, hoping that the tears would stop soon, as I cradled my head. I pressed my palms into my eye sockets, sending this odd calming sensation flowing through my skull. I just wanted to go to Harper's house, hide under her bed and never come out.

She wouldn't mind.

I heard rushed footsteps behind me, and assumed it was Harper. I stood up, my feet were still wet, so the sand stuck to them.

"Let's go Harp. I just wanna get some stuff-"

"Ophelia.."

I looked up to see the grey haired menace where my little mutated friend should be. He was heaving, his chest pushing up and down frantically. There was blood covering his face, a gash along his for head and his nose was tweaked at an odd angle. His hair was matted with blood and dirt, and I could detect the shadow of a bruise around his neck, in the shape of a hand. There were punctures and bruises along his scarred and bloodied chest. I snorted, turning in the opposite direction and began heading back to the house.

"W-wait!" He shouted, trying to limp after me. It sounded like he was having an extremely difficult time walking. I could feel my dark side coming out, speaking to my conscience.

'..Why's he having a hard time walking?'

'_Maybe she gave him aids..'_

'Aids wouldn't work that quickly.' My reasonable side said.

'_Not if it was...SUPER AIDS!' _My evil side cackled. I rolled my eyes.

'Still..he's hurt.'

'_Who gives a fuck, not this bitch. He deserves it. Did you already forget what he did-wow..you are his little whore._'

'HEY!'

'_IM RIGHT! SO SHADDUP!_'

'FINE! SWEET JESUS.'

As I was having my internal battle, I barley heard Lizard calling to me, trying to capture my attention. I said nothing, but took the age appropriate response.

I kept walking further away from him, but rotated my arm towards him and flipped him off.

"AYE!" He growled, trying to limp after me faster in rage. "DUN' MAKE ME BREAK THA' FINGA OFF!" He growled. I snorted, and never turned around.

"YES! Please give me even more incentive to leave. Dive further into my good graces. It wont matter if you break it, it will only make me pack a little slower." I snapped, sneering at the rocks that I passed. He began coughing behind me, and I think I heard a gag or two.

"WHAT?" He yelped, trying to scurry after me. I kept my pace, my hands gripped into fists as I stomped forwards. I could see the dots in the distance that would be the testing village. He kept crying 'wha, wha'." every five minutes. Finally we made it onto the village, and there was no sign on life. No one was running amok outside. I slammed into 'our' house, and began climbing the stairs, with Lizard limping right on my heels.

"Elia! Wha' ya mean?" He asked as I climbed through the closet, pulling out a pile of random clothes. I began placing them in piles on the bed, going back to searching through the closet.

"I told you! I tried..I really have..I just can't take the fuck ups..You told me no more fuck ups. Oops, I don't fuck you for a damn week, so you go raping?" I started off sadly, but my tone turned harsh as I began to ramble. Lizard stood at the door, dumbfounded and in shock.

"What about all those other 'hunting trips' what the fuck were you doing then-who were you doing?" I snapped, somewhat crazed as I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed.

"Didn't mean ta...jus' instincts.."

"Well my instincts tell me to leave." I snapped, ripping open the case.

"Dun' leave.." He whispered, leaning heavily on the door frame. I didn't know what else to say to him, besides to start cursing at him. Even though he was wounded, he would probably still be able to beat me up if I pushed him too far. I wished Cyst, Papa, Pluto or Goggle were here, just to stand behind me and be able to fend Lizard off just incase anything happened. In the throws of suffering, I didn't think this far into the future.

He kept asking, and eventually began pleading for me not to go. I tuned him out, unable to respond. I just shook my head, and kept packing my things away into my suitcases. He tried coming up to me, placing his hands on my shoulders or trying to make me face him. He tried to wrap his arms around me-and I almost fell into the embrace, until the mental picture of him raping that poor girl shot into the back of my eyes and I shoved myself away.

No more. I promised myself, no more. I am strong, no more of this.

He growled, pulling at his own hair in aggression and aggravation. He seemed to realize that I was ignoring him, and that was making him mad. He pulled his shaking fist back, landing a sharp blow to the back of my shoulder, right where the scar from his spike strip began. He quickly snapped his fist away, as if he was the one that was burned. It hurt, hell yeah it did-but I held my ground, my head down and my chin pressing against my chest as I sobbed.

"I..Ah..Ah didn't mean ta.." He croaked out, his knuckles cracking. I sobbed again, dragging both of my packed up suit cases off the bed and sat down, my face in my hands.

"..I'm gone..I'm done..I just can't do this anymore.." I shook and sobbed into my hands, my whole form shaking. He stepped closer, keeping about a foot away from me.

"No...no Ah didn't mean ta hit'cha.." He whispered. I sobbed again, getting off my ass and picking up my suitcases, and began dragging them down the hall.

"YES YOU DID! Fuck this! Fuck everything!" I shouted, dragging the wheeled bags down the stairs, thumping loudly. He was limping right on my heels, his ocean blue eyes seemed to be filling up. I doubted it though, he wouldn't have done what he did if he really gave a shit. I slammed open the door, kicking open the screen door after it. Lizard stood behind me, shaking.

"Ah love you.."

I shoved one suitcase out the door, and turned around to glare at him and grab the handle of the second.

"Rapist." I spat, grabbing my bag and slamming the door shut in his face.

I began walking to Harper's house, and barley caught the sound of the door opening and closing. He must plan on following me, I snorted. My bags were annoying as fuck, the wheels not working well along with the sand. I quickly made my way to Harper's house, jogging the rest of the way. Sweat poured down the back of my neck and my face, as I rapped on the door. Lizard was a few hundred yards away, slowly closing in. She came to the door, a small pair of goggle's around her neck-an obvious present from Goggle. She looked out, making a huffing sound at spotting Lizard, and grabbed one of my suitcases and dragged me into the house and slammed the door.

"How are ya baby-love?" Harper asked, grabbing me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her loosely, becoming limp, she could barley keep me standing. She grunted, dragging my rag doll-like ass over to the living room couch. She plopped me down, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I..hate..people.." I moaned pathetically into the couch pillow, earning a little giggle from the southerner.

"I understand baby-love. C'mon, we're getting some chocolate gold into you.." She said, disappearing into the kitchen, quickly reappearing with a plastic tub of chocolate vanilla swirl, two boxes of thin mints and chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed a thin mint, biting it in half as I eyed the ice cream.

"Where the spoons Har?" I asked, watching as she opened the tub of ice cream, and used her chocolate cookie as a form of spoon-scooping it up and popping it into her mouth.

"Delicious improvising." She joked, reaching for another cookie as I dipped my thin mint into the vanilla part of the swirl. We were quiet for a few minutes, before Harp turned on the tv to some episode of the Steve Wilko's show. Just another version of the Maury show, and Jerry Springer: trashy and disgusting...

And probably my favorite shows.

Give the normal girl the glittering vampire orgy show.

Give me the white trash 'YOU DA BABY DADDY.'

"Ya wanna know what I want?" Harper asked suddenly. I tilted my head, not wanting to use my scratchy voice.

"I want mothafuckin' pop tarts." She rapped, setting down her chocolate cookie and hopping into the kitchen. I heard her scurrying around the room, a chair scraping across the floor as she must have needed to get on it to reach the top shelf. I smiled, grabbing another thin mint cookie slathered in slowly melting chocolate vanilla ooze. She came back slowly into the living room, two boxes of chocolate-mint, and strawberry poptarts in her small arms and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

"He's outside." She whispered, placing all the new items on the table and tip toeing us towards a window. She gingerly lifted the corner of the curtain, just enough for the both of us to peek out. He was sitting in the sand, just starring at the house in a somewhat broken manner. He must have seen the small movement of the curtain, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine through the glass. I shirked back, as Harper fixed the curtain closed once more.

"C'mon, I have a movie for us." She said, picking up a DVD box. She popped it into the player, as the old looking picture came on screen.

"What movie?" I asked, pouring us some Dr. Pepper.

"A Streetcar Named Desire." She squeaked, as we watched the movie. It was pretty good for an old movie, the characters were really odd though. We watched with interest, not speaking at all during the movie, just chowing down on crappy sugar junk foods. Our stomachs were like endless sugar-pits at this point. As the ending credits rolled, Harper turned the tv back to the normal-another Jerry Springer-esque television show.

"Now, what did we learn baby-love?" She asked, throwing the empty box of pop tarts across the room.

"..So..one lady is an old skank-a-doodle. The other's a pregnant masochist, and the guy is a shirtless, sweaty, abusive, Elvis look alike." I mumbled, licking the chocolate off of my fingers. Harper groaned, a giggle slipping from her lips.

"Yes!..Wait...no..It's supposed to teach you something!" She cackled, realizing just how much sweaty, shirtless Elvis we'd seen tonight.

"Alright..I'll never stay too long in New Orleans.." I mumbled, I never really wanted to go see Mardi Gras anyway..

"Goddammit! No! Try again!" She instructed.

"...Never get pregnant?" I joked, tilting my head. She sighed, hitting her head on the empty ice cream container.

"Again!" She giggled, poking me in the ear. I rubbed my ear, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Everyone's prettier in the dark?"

"Ugh...no. With abusive relationships usually the abused one doesn't leave..not until something horribly bad and irreversible happens.." She said seriously, biting her lip and rubbing her blue shoulders. I eyed the floor, grabbing another of the dwindling cookies.

"But many bad things have already happened.." I noted, as the bronze haired girl shrugged, realizing it as well. Harper rolled out two sleeping bags for us right in front of the tv. I was going through all her movies, as she was bringing out pillows and blankets. Our walkie talkies were resting on the junk food encrusted table, as her's crackled. She bounded over to the little black device, picking it up jovially.

"G'night 'arpa'." Goggle's voice flowed from the walkie. I smiled as she giggled, pulling out the Toy Story movie.

"Night love. Be safe." She whispered happily, pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

"I will. Be good, ya hear."

"I'll think about it." She joked, eying the window. Goggle chuckled, and the sound of wind howled over the walkie talkie.

"You betta' bab' girl. Love ya, g'night."

"Yeah, love you too. Night."

The walkie talkie was turned off, as Harper happily crawled back into her sleeping bag as the animated movie started playing. My mind began to wander-I used to feel bad for Harper because Goggle was always out and about in the hills, never letting her tag along until recently. I began comparing the brothers.

Lizard wouldn't let me come along with him to he could rape girls, Goggle wouldn't let her come because the hills were too dangerous.

"He does that alot, nyeh?" I asked, motioning towards the walkie. Harper nodded, eating another cookie.

"Every night he's not here to say it in person." She smiled, watching toys run around on the screen.

I realized that every night Lizard was out 'working', he never bothered to call me. I would usually end up falling asleep in the living room-the couch turned towards the door, which was opened, waiting for him. Every morning after those nights I'd wake up to the door closed, and the weight of Lizard pressing me further into the couch. Harper apparently read my tiny mind, chuckling darkly.

"Baby-love, don't try to compare 'em. They're bothers, but they're nothin' alike." She grinned like the cheshire cat. I groaned, rolling over onto my stomach.

"How did Goggle turn out..so sweet..and Lizard turn out so..mean!" I grumbled.

Harper chuckled, scratching at her eye with the back of her hand.

"Oh, let me tell you-Gog has quite the temper, yes he does. Almost as bad as Lizard's. He's just got different ways o' keepin' it in and lettin' it out." She grinned evilly, cracking her knuckles.


	61. bruised shoulder

**Sorry about the lack of updates xD  
Today's my little brothers confirmation..or Jesus-fication as I like to call it. :D  
So..please read and review! **

!#$%^&*(

"Wait..Goggle has a temper?" I asked, somewhat shocked.

Harper nodded, going back to the best example: around 2 weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK: AUTHOR'S __P.O.V: _

_Goggle was having a bad day-he knew this as soon as he woke up by rolling down one of the hills. He coughed up a mouthful of sand and dirt, trying to spit out the gritty taste in his mouth. He stood up, his coat shaking off the sand, and automatically hated today. His goggle's had jammed into his chest during the roll down, the dull throbbing pain echoed in his chest. He gritted his teeth in annoyance-he'd endured through much worse, but no one likes to be in pain._

_He made his way back up the hill that he'd just been sleeping in, when he saw what looked like an eagle. He waved at the bird, happy to see some form of beautiful life, maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly, the bird let out a loud, annoyed caw and flew at him. He yelped, backing up and ended up falling down the hill once again. He screamed, not only hitting sharp rocks, but had a large bird of prey pecking at him. As he slowed once again to a stop at the foot of the hill, Goggle ended up shooting the bird with his pistol. He kicked the body, cursing at it and spitting out another mouthful of sand. _

_"Fuckin' hell.."_

_He stomped back up the hill for the second time that day, one of his blue orbs was twitching violently, ragged breaths ripped from his bone thin chest. His slanted eyes spied a light brown bunny rabbit, a smile coming across his thin lips. The little thing made him think of Harper, maybe he could catch it? He wouldn't kill it, he only had a few more hours left to watch-maybe he could bring it to her. He bent down on his knees, trying to appear less threatening. _

_"Aye..Mr. Bunny..I gotta lil' love that'll die ta meetcha." He whispered softly, picking up the shaking creature. He patted it softly, feeling saliva gather in his mouth. No-he couldn't eat this one. He ignored his hunger, and went to go stand, when he realized he was being watched. _

_By atleast 10 other little rabbits. _

_"Aye..uhh..." He said, feeling foolish for speaking to a grouping of furry creatures. Maybe Harper was softening him up a little bit. _

_The largest rabbit hopped forwards, jumping and biting the watcher on his unclothed calf. He yelped, seeing the rabbit had small, but penetrating teeth and dropping the other bunny. Slowly, the other bunnies came forward, further placing agonizing bite marks on the poor man. He scrambled away from the proclaimed 'vicious pack' of rabbits, scampering all the way up his trusty watching hill and hid upon a large rock. He sighed, clutching his hat to his head, thankful that it was still there. _

_Watching went slowly, he carefully climbed down from his perch just as the sun was going down. As soon as he jumped down from a few rock formations, he felt the ground under his feet quake. He looked behind him, just in time to see some large rocks crumble away from the hill. He sighed, smashing his hat down onto his head as be began flying down the hill, rocks tailing him. He panted, fatigue was finally catching up with him just as a rock smashed him in the back of one of his knees. _

_He gasped, and was sent failing to the ground, once again rolling down the hills. _

_He finally stopped, his back plastered to the unsafe ground. The tiny rock slide had ended, as he starred up at the sky. _

_Today fucking sucked. _

_He was just having bad, shitty luck. _

_All those bad things had happened to him, and no people even came around. He sighed, shoving his hat over his eyes. Yeah, it's just a bad day he sighed to himself and stretched sleepily on the sand. He felt the ground rumbling again, and lights shine on him. He bit his lip, picking up his radio. _

_"Liz'ard..people 'ere." _

_"Where are tha'?" He asked, he could hear him, Papa and Pluto running. They weren't too far off. _

_"'Bout to run me over." _

_"Whaaa?" Lizard asked, before Goggle felt something smash against his head, travel over his foot, and a blaring horn. He kept his screams of pain in, seeing as his foot had gotten run over, and there was now a gash from the bumper on his head. The car swerved out of control, realizing that they hit a person. Goggle covered his face with his hat and his coat, hoping that his family would come soon. Two elderly woman dashed from the car, running to his 'corpse'. _

_Just as they crowded around him, one was hit by an axe- the other shot. _

_As the family had their fun, he decided to go back to Harper's. He limped stiffly, his anger building up. He just needed to get to Harper's, he kept telling himself that. Like a mantra, he repeated it to himself- Harper could always calm him down pretty quickly. He spied Harper's house, and began painfully jogging towards the quaint little home. He knocked harshly on the door, just wanting to get inside. The door jarred a little, and he pushed it open without much thought. _

_Apparently, the door only opened a little because Harper was trying to balance a big jug of lemonade in her hands while trying to open the door. The sticky liquid poured all over him, the lemon and sugar stinging and seizing the cuts, scrapes and wounds that covered him. He growled, low and deep in his chest as Harper tried to pick up the broken pieces of the glass jar. _

_"Gog! I'm so sorry, 'ere. Ya got some clothes here from tha last time ya were...Goggle?" _

_He growled, throwing her over his bruised shoulder. He raced into her bedroom, kicking the door open, and then quickly slamming it shut. _

_(**END FLASHBACK) OPHELIA'S POV:**_

I starred, wide eyed at my little friend. Isn't creepy..angry sex..bad?

"I-isn't that rape?"

She smiled sweetly, shrugging her tiny shoulders.

"It's not rape if you love it!" She chirped, heading back towards the kitchen. She sighed, spying out the window once again.

"Little bastards still out there.." She mumbled, shaking her head and walking away. I sighed, wanting for everything to just go away and be okay. I just wanted to run out there and wrap my arms around his stupid little neck like everything was normal like butterflys and unicorns.

It wasn't though, I just couldn't get over this. The betrayal was deeply rooted in my soul, and it stuck me fast and quick. A hole was placed thickly in my still pulsating heart, gushing what was once my love out of the gash. I sighed, trying not to imagine my mutilated heart. I sighed, further cuddling into my sleeping bag. Harper turned the lights off, but we kept the stupid kiddy movies going all night.

There's something..nostalgic and comforting about falling asleep with your favorite childhood movie playing in the background. We fell asleep in the middle of The Lion King, covered in empty soda cans and junk food wrappers. The next morning, we were both groggy and stumbling around the house in zombie-like fashions. Harper had made pancakes, but half were burnt and the other half were soaking in butter...so they were delicious. Harper poured me a cup of tea, as we sat on top of her counter, plate of pancakes in between us.

"So.." She asked, swiping syrup off her chin. "Are you gonna head back home today?" She asked, watching me with knowing eyes. I snorted.

"Hell no..I can't go back to that..fucker!"

"That 'fucker' is the man you gave up your 'normal' life for, killed a man for, and slept with. He's not just a fucker." Harper said, pressing a kiss to my cheek as she hopped off the counter to grab some paper towels. I sighed, knowing that she was totally right. I couldn't just forget though, and let him get away with this. Why couldn't I? I asked her this, and she shrugged.

"Pride?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I felt my eye twitch.

"Pride?" I questioned her, as she shrugged.

"It's all mental." She said, tapping her temple. "At a young age our parents thrust the whole 'If he really loves you, he won't want sex or cheat on you' bullshit. We just need to realize..there's...twists and turns..I'm not telling you to suck it up and go back to him..make him come back to you. Pretend like you're totally fine and-"

"But I am totally fine." I interjected, biting into my pancake. She put her hands on her hips.

"Didn't you just ask me if you could put chocolate ice cream on those pancakes?"

"Yeah..so what?" I asked, suddenly defensive. She snorted, laughing about something that sounded like 'denile.'

"Make it seem like you're totally fine..even if you're upset and trying to cover everything in chocolate. He'll come crawling back-that's when you make sure he knows who's in charge." She said, striking a dorky pose. I snorted.

"What if Goggle ever broke up with you? What would happen?" I asked worriedly. Would she leave and never come back?

She was quiet for awhile, tugging her bronze hair out of it's twisty tie and letting it fall down her back. She played with the ends of her hair for a little while, occasionally looking down at her engagement ring. She looked up, her eyes blazing.

"They'd never find his body." She said seriously, turning to her cabinets. "HEY! I think I see some leftover cookies!" She cheered, jumping on a chair to get to the high cabinet. I sighed, placing my face in my hands. I love my bi-polar best fran.

After eating, she grabbed my bag for me and dragged me outside to the barn. There was no sight of Lizard anywhere thankfully, but we still hauled ass to the barn. She opened up Tex's stable, and threw a saddle and reigns on him. She hauled my ass on top of that poor horse.

"Just take a ride on him-riding always helps." She said, as I lightly tapped him, and he sped out of the barn. The hot air hit me full blast as he galloped into the sands. I sighed, feeling my hair push away from my face, and the sun hit my cheeks. Harper was right, I felt like I was escaping everything. Tex started to slow down after awhile, but that was perfectly acceptable. We stopped by what looked like a small canyon, maybe even a gorge.

I heard strange sounds coming from down there, so I jumped down to a tiny ledge. I clutched my bag, as my eyes widened.

There was a large man, about two inches shorter than Pluto. Half his body seemed to be covered in moss and grass, some bits looked to be dried out from the sun, but it mostly looked like this skin was sprouting healthy, green grass. There were three men in hazmat suits, trying to tie him down with ropes and chains. The poor mutant was crying, tears running down his cheeks as a thick chain cut into his meaty neck. He looked around 20 years old, just a kid.

I crept closer, hearing the suited men begin to speak.

"What 'we gonna do with this fuck?" He asked, throwing a rock at the now collapsed mutant's head. I scowled, reaching into my bag. The other two shrugged, and began to drag the boy out of the gorge, his skin ripping painfully against the harsh ground. Without thinking, I whipped out my glock, shooting two men in the back of the head, and the other in the back. I cringed, but kept crawling down the crevice.

The mutant was still crying as I cut away the ropes from his legs, arms, hands, torso and neck. He had cat like green orbs, and short grassy green colored hair. The other half of his un-grassed skin was tanned, but had an odd green twinge. He scrambled to his knees, wiping at his tears.

"What's wrong? Are you with Neptune?" I asked, not touching him. He shook his head.

"Awol." He stated, sniffling. I stuck out my hand.

"Opheli-"

"ELIA!"

Our eyes shot up to see Lizard, Papa Jupe and Pluto racing down the side of the gorge. The boy got spooked, standing to his battered feet and trying to run and hide. I grabbed his hand, holding him still.

"I'm Ophelia. You?"

The boy eyed the closing in mutants, a shiver jerking up his spine.

"I am Fernin-Thank you pretty lady." He said, shaking my hand off and running into the crevices in the gorge. Pluto was the first one down, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Elia..okay?" He asked worriedly, looking me over for wounds. I shook my head no, smiling a little.

"WHAT 'CHA THINKIN'!"

I turned to see Lizard jumping down beside us, stuffing his red and sweating face in front of mine. I snorted, taking a step back and cocking my gun.

"Helping him..they were going to hurt him."

"He's awol! Them people-" He said, pointing to the suited, dead trio. "-Coulda' 'urt'cha too!" He scowled, stomping his foot. I snorted again, standing tall beside Pluto.

"Who cares? He was suffering. Sorry-you can't rape these ones." I said, walking past them and kicking one of the dead bodies lightly. I heard what sounded like an angry snarl.

"Elia? When..come home?" Pluto asked, making me turn around to face him. His eyes were big and sad, filling up with tears. I came closer, hugging him around his waist.

"I'm good at Harper's for awhile now Plu." I said, as he shakily hugged me back. "Everything's gonna be alright..But I might never be home.." I said, making him hug me tighter. I let go, and turned and somehow scaled up the gorge walls and mounted Tex once more. I watched the six figures in the gorge, three dead, two saddened and one kicking the living shit out of a rock. Yes..rock kicking will retrieve me.

I sighed, shaking my head and began riding back to Harpers, letting my mind wander.

There really were awol mutants..huh..I wonder how many more of them there are.


	62. REFUSE TO LEAVE HOME

ALRIGHT! :3 just another filler chapter~ :D  
Also cause I felt like I wasn't giving Pluto enough luuurrrv!  
There might be a couple of mistakes..because I finished this around..3 in the morning..so yesh xD

So please read and review!

#$%^&*()_&^%

Instead of heading straight back to Harper's, I took a trip to Jeb's to pick up some more junk food since we ate all hers last night. I tied Tex up outside by the water trough, and stepped inside the creaky old house. Jeb was half asleep at the counter, a chubby cigar resting in his practiced fingers.

"Hello Jeb, how're you?" I asked, heading straight for the soda. He snorted, shaking himself awake and smiled when his bleary eyes caught sight of me.

"'Ello Elia. 'M good-Jus' tired."

We were silent for a good while after that, and he appeared to be reading a scrap book. I stuffed some more pop tarts into my bag, and sat beside him on the counter.

"What'cha lookin' at?" I said, looking at the yellowing newspaper clippings, covered in gleaming plastic. He sighed.

"Jus' how this place all got started.."

I nodded, looking at the first paper clipping.

'**MINERS REFUSE TO LEAVE HOME.' **

"They lived 'ere..but tha' Army wanted the land..they was a proud people..made this haven from the desert and hell, ya see." He said, pointing out the window. I nodded, assuming he was talking about the testing village. Most of the houses were now broken down and half in shambles, but all were decorated and furnished inside, with what was once tender, loving care. I had seen evidence of once healthy grass lawns, and even some gardens.

**"VILLAGE TAKEN BY FORCE-ARMY VS. INNOCENT PEOPLE..'**

"The army practically blew them apart..killed too many..even one was too many..they drove them into the mines." Jeb sighed, flipping to the next page.

**"ARMY WINS LAND." **

"The Army eventually 'won' once all the villagers were in the mines.

"**BOMB TESTING STARTS IN NEW MEXICO."**

"They started their bombs.." He said, puffing out smoke and tugging his hat down over his ears.

**"ARMY EVACUATES VILLAGE..VILLAGERS MYSTERIOUSLY RETURN.." **

"Once the Army was done blowing tha' land to smithereens, people returned to their homes. Then stuff started..people started..changing. Hades was born.."

'VILLAGERS LIVING IN 'EDEN' START TO GO MISSING.'

"The outside world called this place Eden..as sorta a mock. Then..people started dis'ppearin' at night.." Jeb said, his eyes becoming glassy. I watched as he traced his own frown with a dirty finger, and grabbed at his cigar once more.

"The villagers..was' terrified a' Hades..so him and his motha' was' sent down inta' tha' mines..along with whoevea' else was born..dif'frent.."

"That's horrible.." I said, staring out into the direction of the now invisible village.

"Tha's not tha worst..Hades was tha' leader..they got jealous of tha' villagers..now livin' in luxury..while they lived in hell..t-they didn't diss'pear..they killed 'em all..cept me.." Jeb said, staring out into the horizon.

"Jupita', Lizard, Goggle, Pluto..even Moon.." He sighed, wiping his eyes. "Killed 'em all..they was all once one family.." He said, closing the book and leaning his elbows on the counter.

There wasn't much to be said after that, I left with my bagful of treats and snacks and headed back to the village. I wasn't spotted by Lizard, and somehow Goggle didn't see me either. I snorted, Goggle probably saw me, but didn't call it over the radio for my own privacy. I silently thanked him for that-as I crept into the village, slinking past the main house, Goggle's house and what used to be 'our' house. I headed deeper into the village, and found an old ranch style house that I'd never explored.

The house was a light yellow, with gnarled, chipping paint and a scratched white door. The doorknob was smashed clean off, so I was able to shove the door open. The house was relatively clean, minus the thick blanket of dust that covered everything. The walls were all painted a nice pale blue, and some cartoon clouds were even painted on. The house looked like it was put together lovingly, and my heart ached when I remembered that the owners were murdered.

Well..at least they died in their own house..right?

That's what my grandma used to say-that she wasn't going to die in any nursing home, she would die at her own house. It must bring some sort of comfort I suppose..You know where you are, in a place you've known almost your entire life. It wouldn't be as comfortable if you died in a nursing home, or in a hospital. I shrugged. I've seen a bunch of people die, whether it be at my job, or from being here, I thought I was somehow immune to death now.

The kitchen was painted the same as the rest of the house, blue, covered in clouds with angelic like white furniture and fixtures. I opened up the door to the garage, and back peddled. There was an older looking truck still parked there, the keys thrown onto the bloodied floor in front of me. A skeleton laid smashed in the hood of the car, the hood dented..as if someone was pounding on it while the victim struggled. There was no gore-only bones and dust now.

I sighed, shaking my head as I kept exploring through the house. I came to a small side room, which wasn't painted a light blue. The walls were painted sterling silver, even though most of the shimmering paint had lost it's luster. The ceiling was painted dark blue, silver and clear rhinestones were glued to the ceiling. It looked like an infants room, in the far corner was a small, blue-chipped crib. I tiptoed over to the crib, quickly gasping and drawing back.

There were still sheets in the crib, once pristine white were now stained with once young blood. A skeleton of a long dead infant laid in the crib, mutations were obvious by the skeleton. The arm and hand bones looked as if they never grew, most likely giving the child flipper like arms and hands. The eye holes in the skull were too large, the nose hole to small. I whimpered, hearing footsteps behind me.

"This...what we is.."

Pluto slurred brokenly, leaning heavily on the door frame. My fingers clenched at the wood of the crib-my knuckles turning white.

"Tha'..was me cous..in.." He sounded broken, afraid, somewhat melancholy.

"Look at us...kill...kill..kill...our own...people.." He said, running a shaking, giant hand over the disfigured part of his face. I breathed deeply, feeling my chest constrict.

"I'm sorry Pluto.."

"Lizar'..he...he so sorry...Elia..he so sorry..I so sorry.." He seemed to sob out, barley keeping his composure. Anger belted through my veins, and I wished to lash out at something..but I couldn't do that to Pluto. I bit my lip, cutting open the raw flesh. If he was so sorry..he'd be down here saying this..not Pluto.

"You didn't do anything bad Plu.." I whispered, turning around to face him. He stepped closer now, starring down into the crib. He reached down, stroking the infant's white cheek tenderly, lovingly and sniffled.

"But..look a' this...'n tell me...tha' I'm inn'ocent.." He whispered, closing his eyes and looking up at the ceiling.

"You..no one's innocent.." I argued softly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He leaned into my touch, his eyes still closed.

"You is..jus'..j-jus' takin'...Lee..zar's...angry..he angry...ya jus'..take it.." He spat out, blubbering a little. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, as he shook me off. I was hurt a little bit, until he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my toes barley tapping the ground.

"Plu...tell me what to do.." I cried, feeling tears well down my face. It seemed so stupid..asking that of Pluto. He seemed like the most dimwitted thing..but I knew deep down he was intelligent. Book smart, hell no. He understood people, and understood situations that some of the worlds best scientists couldn't comprehend. When I was little, I would always wrap my arms around Maine like this..and cry into his shoulder, asking him the same question. He would hold me until I stopped crying, and calmly tell and explain all of my options-and together we'd come up with a solution.

"...Forgive...n' forget...or...jus' forget.." Pluto hummed, nuzzling my hair and rubbing my back. I nodded.

"What should I do?"

"I want...Elia to forgive 'n forget...but..no hurt no more.." Pluto whimpered, clutching me to his chest.

"I love..Elia..only one.." He sniffled, his voice cracking as I patted the back of his head and waited for him to continue.

"Elia..you only one...who know..I know stuff...I..jus'...can't ...get it OUT.." He sobbed, his tears slicking the shoulder of my shirt. I nodded, hugging him tightly.

"It's no problem Plu..I love you too..No problem at all.." I whispered, and we stayed embraced like that for a few hours. Our brother-sister relationship had blossomed into full bloom, and true to his word-I knew he'd never let me get hurt again.


	63. fridge magnets

Sorry about the lack of updates! I shelled this one out as fast as I could! Thanks to all my lovers and reviewers!  
Please read and review!

!#$%^&*(

Pluto left after awhile, Goggle calling him over his radio about some random car riding through. Pluto hugged me one last time, his cheek rubbing mine before he set me back down on the ground. I was left alone in that house for awhile, just walking around and tinkering. I felt as if the owners were going to come back any minute and catch me trespassing-but I'd already seen their bodies. It was weird..being an abandoned house.

I left that house, in favor for the house next door. This house was bright pink, with a grey roof-it looked kinda like Barbie's house. I smiled as I nudged the white door open, met with another happy atmosphere. This house was just as dirty inside, but beautiful. The walls were painted either a pink or red, and all the furniture was a light colored wood. I was getting used to finding the bones, but finding the infants still struck me. There was no use mourning them now-it's been too many years..but those babies..they had so many years left.

I walked into the kitchen, slathered with dried blood, the oven still wide open, and a pan of rotted away meat still on the counter to be put in the oven. In the high chair, was the skeleton of a baby. But..again..it wasn't a 'normal' baby. From far away the baby looked obese..but the skeleton wouldn't be obese. As I stepped closer, I realized that it was two babies stuffed in the same high chair. Upon closer inspection, I could see that the bones of their hips were fused together, making the two babies attached at the hip.

"They never woulda survived."

I guess it's time for another family bonding moment, after all, Pluto got his shot.

"Yes Papa..Hi Papa.." I said weakly, turning and smiling at the large man. He smiled, his beard looked shorter than usual. He saw me eying his face.

"Yer Ma' made me cut it..she want's it all gone..but I'm rebellin'." He laughed, showing his sharp teeth. I smiled.

"Wanna know how I met cher Mama.."

"It's when you met me..right?" I asked. Papa snorted, shaking his head.

"No I mean yer Mama-Big Mama." He cleared, scratching at his beard. I hummed, I knew I called her Mama..but she wasn't really my mother. I mean..she loves me like I'm her own..and I do love her so much..but I could never love any one..no one...she..no one could take my mother's place. I kept quiet, nodding my head. Jupe cleared his throat.

"I was alone..Big Brain 'n my other brothers weren't too close..Neptune already 'ad his first wife 'n she was gettin' ready for their first baby..Hades 'ad stared his 'breeding program'..an' he was expectin' a baby soon too.." He said, sitting down on the dusty and moth bitten couch. I sat down next to him, hearing the springs squeak in annoyance, and I hoped that I wouldn't go falling through this god forsaken couch.

"It was lonesome I guess..I didn't really care fer company that much..'n one day, I was walkin' 'round. There was somethin' laying in the sand far away. I jus' thought it was a dead coyote 'er somethin', so I went to go take a look. It was'a woman, wearin' skimpy clothes 'n had long hair and violet eyes." He said in a far off voice.

"She said 'er name was Moon..'n she was a prosit'tute from Russia."

I was floored, my jaw hanging open.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Jupe nodded.

"Yer Mama..was a Russian hooker.."

Am I in the seventh ring of hell?

I mean..my boyfriend's a cheating whore bag, and mr. Amish-fisherman over here tells me that the woman I see as a mother..is really a Russian hooker..what the hell is wrong with me?

"There was once bombs in Russia too..tha's where Mama got 'er mutations.." He sighed, kicking his feet up on the charred coffee table in front of us.

"She wasn't effected 'till later though..with the weight gain 'n 'air loss." He mused, watching the blood speckled ceiling.

"Somehow..She swayed me inta' keepin' 'er 'round..she'd been kidnapped 'n brought ta the desert ta die after these men 'ad their ways with 'er." He said calmly, tugging on his shortened beard. I gaped at him, how could he talk about something so lightly? As if he were talking about the weather. His dark eyes darted to me, almost reading my mind.

"Dun look at me like tha..Mama dun' got 'nuffin' ta be ashamed of..everyone makes mistakes when they're young.." He defended his wife, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I kept 'er round..'ad teh boys an' Ruby with 'er..Great mother..best mother.." He sighed, a rare smile crossing his face.

"Almost seemed..normal ya know..normal..what we've always wanted when we was kids..me 'n me brothers 'ah mean.." He recalled.

"The normal road...is never the best road to take.." I whispered the words my own father had told me. Papa smiled, patting my head roughly before hauling himself up off the couch. It creaked and sighed as he stood, still tugging at his shortened beard.

"Jus' be careful..might be some spooky ghosties 'round here." He joked, shoving my shoulder lightly as he walked over to the door. He stopped at the door way, turning around and watching me with dark brown eyes.

"Ophelia.."

I looked up at him, a small smile somehow growing on my lips.

"Don't never be afraid ta kick his ass...me boy loves you..but 'es dumber than coyote shit.." He mused, closing the door behind him as he left. I sighed.

"This is just..ugh.." I spoke softly to myself, leaving the house. I entered the next one, to find it in the same state as the others. Once lovingly decorated, but now covered in blood and dust, holding nothing but the bodies of their old owners. Thankfully there were no children's bodies in this house, only a single man's upstairs. I felt oddly comfortable just walking around these houses. If I smelt hard enough I could sometimes smell the aged potpourri that was held in fancy glass bowls around the house.

I walked through a few more homes absentmindedly, almost zombie like. I sighed, sitting down at an aged vanity desk and cushioned chair. I was on the first floor of a cute green and brown house, in what looked like a young woman's room. Right beside a large window, was a large makeup vanity. Bottles of ancient perfumes and makeup scattered all over the dark wood. I snapped the cap off of a purple crystal bottle and breathed deeply. The smell of jasmine and pears enveloped my senses.

I went through smelling all of the perfumes, something I often did when I visited my friends houses. I loved different perfumes and sprays. I sighed contently at the thought-this was something from my 'normal' life. I set down the rose scented water and starred out the window from the corner of my eye.

I saw crystalline blue orbs.

I starred blankly at the bright eyes that watched me from outside the murky window. I wasn't sure if he'd noticed I'd seen him yet, so I nonchalantly lifted my hand and closed the curtain before going back to sniffing and sniffling at the empty bottles. I sighed, a small headache forming-too many smells at once I suppose. I stood up softly, my knees cracking. I was considering staying inside the house, but I was just going to shake him off and head on over to the next house. I left this house, hell bent on going into the house next door. I heard cautious foot steps behind me, and my heart spiked a bit.

I calmed when I heard a second pair of footsteps.

That and I heard Pluto roar.

He sidechecked Lizard into the dirt, growling above him as I watched silently. Lizard crawled back a little bit, his eyes flashing wildly between Pluto and I. I felt my eye twitch a little bit before I turned and started heading back into the house.

"Off..la wanna..be..'LONE!" Pluto shouted, wielding his trusty axe. Lizard growled, he was without his spike strip.

"Not gonna happen..need'ta talk!" He growled back up at the larger man, who roared down at him. I rolled my eyes, stepping into the house.

"Thanks Plu!" I shouted, before slamming and locking the door behind me. I heard the two fighting outside, Pluto's rage clear in his roars as he knocked the elder around. There was no point in stopping him-if I couldn't kick Lizard's ass, I sure as hell would let Pluto do the dirty work for me. I headed into the dilapidated kitchen.

Oh look..fridge magnets!


	64. I was unarmed

Sorry for the long long wait! :(  
I JUST GRADUATED! Last night actually was the actual ceremony! (:  
And tonight I have prom! :D  
So please read and review3

!#$%^&*()(%$#

After playing with those aged, yet colorful fridge magnets, I went back into the living room and slumped against the aged and splintered door. I could still hear Lizard and Pluto duking it out outside, but I didn't have the guts to peak out the window. I sighed, playing with the hem of my shirt as I felt the cool wood against my back as dust filtered against the sun's rays as they poured in through the window.

I shook my head, grabbing the door handle to yank myself up with, but I refused to open the door. I slipped through the house, and out the back door. The sand was hot, the sun at it's highest peak in the sky as the sounds of fighting were slightly dulled by the distance as I began to walk. There was no point in sitting there and listening to them fight, even though the sounds Lizard made while getting hit did lighten my soul just a little bit.

The craters weren't too far off, the walk would be really healthy for me right now...I shook my shoulders a little and ran my hand through my matted hair. The sun was too hot it seemed, smothering me down into the sand as I neared the craters, mind no longer distracted by my childish delights.

I could forgive him I suppose..

_**No..don't even bother. **_

Why not? I've forgiven him before.

_**You didn't know he'd cheat on you before.**_

Well..maybe..he didn't mean it.

_**Bitch..I'm your conscience..and I think you're full of shit.**_

I-I'm trying to be a good girl-..a good..uh..

_**Girlfriend-That's what you want to say.**_

Yeah yeah..I wish I had a clone.

_**I know this isn't easy but..wait..what? **_

I want a clone...

_**...You need help..I'm going to call Dr. Phil... **_

I hate Dr. Phil.

_**Wah wah. C'mon..back to task at hand..what are you gonna do? **_

Hmm..What was I going to do? I couldn't let him come back to me that easily..and there was no way I was going to go crawling back to him. Why was I making this such a Lifetime movie? Why couldn't everything just be okay again, and we could go back to being totally, insanely idiotic, spending all day just toasting outside in the sun, and all night watching stars and having pretty great sex when the stars got too bright to look at. Back when I could wake up and just stare at the wall happily, roll up on my heels and go running around the testing village like a chicken with her head cut off as Lizard watched protectively, but I could always tell that he wanted to come out and run and dance in the sand-lined streets with me. He'd never given into his child like delights, as I do so often. He never just let go in front of me, and followed me out into the street, kicking up sand and dust as he danced with me, just as Ruby had before she was heavily impregnated. I always waited and hoped for the day that he'd allow himself some childlike happiness.

I now fear that it will never happen..

I felt my fingernails scrape through the dry skin at the back of my neck as I slowly slid down the soft sand and into a rather large crater. Rocks piled up at the bottom of the pit, casting cooling shadows and somehow creating loving, cold gusts of wind that helped the sweat dissipate of my too-tanned skin which was starting to turn pink. My skin was still feeling grimy and sticky as I sat down atop of some smooth, cool rocks. I shoved my tank top up to under my boobs, leaning my steaming back flesh against the cold, flat rock. I sighed, closing my eyes and happy to be out of the scorching sun.

I was resting peacefully for a few minutes, until I heard the shifting of sand and pebbles not too far off from my resting place. I stayed perfectly still, my eyes still closed as I listened for the sounds of a violent, approaching mutant. I had my gun stashed away back home..but the possibly dangerous person stepping closer didn't need to know that I was unarmed.

"And tha'- is yer Mama. Nappin' on a rock."

I smiled, my eyes still closed as I heard the shrill giggles of a happy baby.

"Good afternoon Olympus, Hansel." I said, my eyes still closed as I felt the soft hands of my baby brother's hands against my cheeks. I slowly opened my eyes to meet the teal orbed child. His blond hair was now about shoulder length, and was partially tied back with an aged rubber band. His face was clean, but his hands were covered in grime and germs. I smiled though as I felt a soft pair of lips land on my cheek as I sat up.

"Mahma!" Olympus said, squabbling and chirping happily as he plopped himself in my lap. I smiled as I kissed his cheek back as Hansel smiled and waved a little. His hair had grown to his shoulders, and was also tied back with an old rubber band, showing off his doe like neon blue eyes and high cheek bones.

"How are you two?" I asked, as Olympus nuzzled his face into my hair. Hansel seemed to shrug, smiling brightly.

"Fine. Jus' showin' Oly all tha hills 'n stuff.." He scratched the back of his head. I smiled, scratching my cheek and rubbing Oly's back.

"An' you Miss lady-ma'me?"

"Just fine I suppose..just had to get away from home for awhile." I sighed, slumping further against the rocks. Hansel thankfully didn't ask for any deeper explanation and sat down beside me.

"Lizard." He stated, not questioning. I sighed, nodding dumbly and placing my tired feet up upon a cold stone.

"It's okay if ya' leave him..y'know."

I turned to look at the neon blue eyed human, watching him start to fumble with his words.

"I-ah..I mean..'e's so..mean ta 'ya..'n..maybe..ya...you..ya..could spend some time...with someun' else."

"Like who? I'm not going to use someone as a rebound Hansel." I said, making him tilt his head at the word 'rebound'. I sighed.

"When you recently..break up with someone..and you're just looking for love in anyplace."

"B-but tha' wouldn't happen if yew spent some time with us..like..like.."

"Like who?" I asked again, feeling Oly tug on my hair lightly.

"Like..Pluto...'er me.."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair again.

"With all due respect..hell no my friend. I am just..augh..I need to see this relationship through. For better or worse.." I smiled, as he smiled back.

"I understand.."

Oly giggled, his teal orbs narrowing as he stared past the rocks and into a deeper hole in the crater. He made a low 'shush' sound, and pointed a tiny finger into the sandy abyss. Hansel nodded to me, as Oly hopped down from my lap and hid behind Hansel's legs as we jumped down from the rocks. We crept forwards, leering over the side of the rocks to see what had caught Oly's attention. Screaming could be heard as we closed in, and a tall, dark skinned woman was running. She turned behind her in terror, a dusty old gun in her shaking hand. She pulled back the trigger, but the gun didn't want to shoot.

She screamed in rage, as two figures came around the rocks bend, one whom I'd seen before. One was the man who looked like the just popped out of a gardening magazine, Fernin. His grass covered skin seemed more lush and vibrant than before, and his skin that wasn't covered by grass seemed more tanned than green. His hair and skin seemed cleaner, and his feet were wrapped with dusty bandages. There was another man, the one that was actually chasing the poor woman.

He was incredibly tall and thin, almost whippet thin. It looked like the sun and wind alone could snap him in half and turn him to dust. He had long, caramel brown hair that looked like it was slowly turning an odd purple shade. Neither man wore a shirt or had shoes, but each wore a tattered pair of pants, which looked now more like capris shorts. The thin man was also covered in small cuts, and large burn like wounds. I couldn't tell if it was 'natural' for him, or if those were from a recent fight.

I saw Hansel reach for something out of the corner of my eye. He held a small, dusty pistol in his hand, watching the three warily.

"Hans..that green one..he's good..I think..just shoot the thin one." I whispered, seeing as the thin one was trying to attack the girl, while Fernin seemed..less than excited about her. He seemed to be distracted by a small tarantula, and was visibly cringing as he heard the girls screams. Hansel grunted, pointing his pistol and testing which way the winds were blowing. Like a sniper in some CSI show, he took the shot, and took down the tall mutant with one bullet.

The woman kept screaming, finally un-jamming her gun, as Hansel and I scrambled down the sands to get to her.

"Olympus! Stay here! Stay hidden! I'll be back!" I shouted as I started fumbling down the loose sands. He was crying lightly, not wanting to be left alone.

"Mommy! No go!" He cried, but ducked underneath some rocks and kept as quiet as he could. Hansel smiled up at me as I nodded. He has been raising my baby brother well, he was able to listen to directions and to know when to hide from danger. That's something that will keep you alive out here...not like I have that. I suppose I've just been flying on good luck. We skidded along the sand, closing in on the woman.

"AYE! AYE LADY! Calm down.." I said, waving my hands in front of me and showing her that I didn't have any weapons. She was crying her green eyes out, clutching her gun to her chest like it was the only friend she had left in the world. She was sputtering, unable to form words in her terror.

"It's gonna be okay..I'll get you home..what's your name?" I asked, slowly stepping closer. I wasn't scared of her, but her hands were shaking and she had her fingers still wrapped around the trigger faithfully. One wrong move and she could accidentally shoot my head off. There would be pieces of me all over the crater.

"K-kole.." She whispered, her hair was matted with mud and blood, and her legs were coated in dried blood. She held one shaking hand over her stomach.

Oh..

"Y-you're..expecting." I stated, biting my lip. Great, crazy, traumatized pregnant woman. I believe I've stated this before...but me an pregnant people..we don't really..get along. She growled, cocking her gun.

"That..that thing..no..I'm not.." She snarled, tightening her grip on her gun. I backed up, as Hansel cocked and aimed his pistol as she cocked it again. She howled in anger, but suddenly turned her gun on herself. The bang was deafening, as blood spattered all over the place. I screamed, as Hansel dropped his pistol and wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me backwards. Fernin, whom I'd almost forgotten about, calmly trotted over.

I grimaced, tears welling up in my eyes as I tried to wipe the blood off my face and arms. Fernin tore a piece of his pant leg from his already tattered pants and brought it up to my face to wipe away the blood. I blushed, thanking him quietly as Hansel growled lowly. He didn't know, for all he knew Fernin could have been dangerous.

"Hello once more warrior goddess. Hello warrior goddess' slave." He said calmly, turning his neon green graze to Hansel and I. Hansel bristled, picking back up his pistol with an enraged hand. Fernin was calm, seemingly didn't even notice the poor woman blow her brains out.

"W-what the hell happened?" I managed to spit out, looking over all the dead bodies.

"Eh. She was just expecting a child. Injurn here." He said, pointing to the deceased, tall mutant. "Had impregnated her, and had kept her around. She was trying to kill herself when you both showed up."

There was no accusation in his voice, no anger. This 'Injurn' man was clearly at least an acquittance, if not a close friend.

"And ya were helpin' him hold 'er hostage?" Hansel asked angrily, his eyes blazing. He'd seen woman being held against their will to be breeding machines, I do not know how many years he spent being a hostage himself in Hades' mines. I shivered a little, the things he's must have seen and heard. I was proud of him though. After seeing all of those things, he could still raise Olympus almost better than I could have myself.

"Nah..He's just my brother."

I deadpanned, and I thought I heard something like a gong somewhere inside my mind. He..We..I..He..He just saw us KILL his brother..and he's not even upset about it?

What the popsicle?

Hansel seemed shocked too, but kept a firm hold on his gun.

"A-aren't you gonna go crazy?"

Fernin's eyes strayed to me, as my voice cracked.

"Excuse me, what did you say warrior goddess?"

I flinched a little. Did he really not hear me, or was he about to loose his shit and attack us.

"Aren't you..upset? Angry? That we killed him..aren't you gonna like...get..revenge? And..kill us?"

He was quiet for awhile, looked up to the sky for a second. He rolled the muscles in his shoulders, before looking down at the ground and scuffing his feet in the sand for a few minutes. Then he looked up, his eyes sincere and lips drawn into a tight line as his shoulders jumped up in a tiny, quick shrug.

"Nah. He was an asshat."

Ah..


	65. Original story line ideas!

(: Read and Review

**Hey! This isn't a real chapter, but just a fun little thing you guys might want to read. It's kinda like..something to hold you over until I finish the next chapter xD Sorry it's taking me so long! It's summer of senior year! I'm finally done with high school, and I'm partying like Ke$ha in a glitter pool!**

**Anywho, I came across some of my old notes, bios and ideas from this story, and I thought it would be funny if you guys got to see them too! So here we go! (: **

* * *

**Originally, it took me awhile to choose Ophelia's name. I fumbled around with: Annah, Hera, Persephone, Paris and Helena. I eventually chose Ophelia because she's one of my favorite character's of William Shakespeare's. She died while climbing a willow tree, falling, landing in a brook and drowning. **

**Where Ophelia 'lives' in the story, is a real place. Sarasota, Florida. I've gone vacationing there, and even own a house there since I was in second grade. Before we owned a house, we always rented a small house for a week or so. Outside that house was a lake and a willow tree. When I was 6 I climbed that tree, fell out and into the lake. So I've always felt some odd connection with her character (Dorky dorky dorky xD ) **

**Originally, Ophelia was going to have three brothers: Germaine, Judas, and Antonie. **

**Antonie was supposed to survive, but despise the mutants, eventually killing Papa Jupiter. **

**I canned his character because I was lazy. **

**Originally, Harper was supposed to be the daughter of Moon and Hades. I quickly fell in love with the idea of her and Goggle as a pair, and canned that idea. **

**Originally, Ruby was not supposed to be in this story at all. I had a change of heart, feeling the 'family' needed more humanity. **

**Originally, Germaine was supposed to be adopted. I found this silly, and made him a blood brother. **

**Originally, Ophelia was supposed to have orange hair. **

**Originally, Ophelia was supposed to be deaf. I quickly realized that with fused mutant fingers, sign language would be tricky and most likely impossible. Another idea canned. **

**Originally, Ophelia's middle name was going to be 'Bumble'...I know..what the fuck. **

**Originally, Greg didn't have a twin brother. **

**Honestly, I came up with the idea of Greg when I was drunk off my ass. I somehow wrote down the idea in my note pad. **

**Originally, Ruby was going to have salmon pink eyes. **

**Originally, Harper was supposed to backstab the family, exposing them to the government. **

**Originally, Harper was supposed to be a cactus farmer. (Ridiculous) **

**Originally, Neptune was supposed to be evil and kidnap Ophelia. **

**Originally, Ophelia was meant for Lizard, and still is! **

**Originally, Greg was going to have violet eyes. **

**Originally, Ruby and Greg were supposed to have triplets. I then deemed that way to mary-sue storyline-ish, and would end horribly. **

**Originally, Jude was supposed to be a dentist. **

**Originally, Olympus was really supposed to be Ophelia's baby with another man. I then realized the extra baggage would be ridiculous, so I made him her baby brother. **

**Hansel was originally supposed to be used as bait to draw Hades out of the mines. **

**Originally, Ophelia was supposed to murder people alongside the family, but I wanted her to keep her humanity. **

**Originally, Ophelia was supposed to be this sort of cynical, pessimistic, egotistical and sarcastic woman. I threw out everything except the sarcasm, and added more humor, love and kindness. **

**I hoped you guys liked this! (: After I finish the story, I'll even put up some deleted scenes! :D **


	66. taking a cautious

(: Read and Review.

Sorry it took so long! I'm really trying loves!

* * *

Fernin was odd..very odd to say the least. He only seemed to have four emotions: Contentment, Bored, Fear and Confused. He lacked anger, and raw happiness, but seemed to have a calmed state. He didn't smile much, but kept a neutral face on. He followed Hansel, Oly and I around the desert for another hour or so, Hansel pointing out different plants and animals to him all the time. Fernin cleared his throat, catching our attention.

"Are you two mates? And he your spawn?" He asked calmly, pointing at my small brother. I blushed, shaking my hands.

"Nah..ah..uhm..the little guy and I are related..but Hans and I here are just friends.." I managed to stutter out, as Hansel just nodded. Fernin nodded, then looked down at the sand. He stepped closer to us, holding his arms out.

"You teach him much. May I learn him something?" He asked politely, still holding his arms out. I rose a brow, as Hansel kept Oly in his arms.

"Learn him? Don't you mean teach him?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Dumb blonde effect.

"...Are you a dictionary? I wish to show him something." He said, practically snatching Olympus from Hansel's hands, and walking over to the left a few feet. He raised the small, teal eyed boy onto his shoulders, and told him to hold on. He pointed down to the sand below his feet.

"Small one, do you see the grooves in this patch of sand?" He asked softly, eying the ground. Oly nodded, his grip on Fernin's green hair was tight so he wouldn't tumble off his shoulders.

"See how it's different from the rest of the sand?" He asked, bending down a little. Oly nodded.

"Unca' Fernun, what you do?" He asked cutely, tilting his head. I couldn't help myself and began to coo.

"Awh! Yeah, Unca' Fernun! That's the cutest thing I ever-" I ended with a scream, as Fernin swiped away the sand with his boot, and quickly snatched up the rattlesnake hiding under the sand with his bare hands. He held it by the head, holding it away from his body so there was no way it could get to Oly. Oly gasped in surprise, but looked astonished, as Hansel looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"See. Dangerous things are hidin' under the sand. Not alot. You can easily tell where they are." He said, squeezing quickly, causing the snake's head to pop and blood to dribble down the wriggling body and down his arm. Oly winced, and then began crying. I quickly kicked in Fernin's knee, causing him to bend down enough for me to snatch Oly off his shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? He's just a baby! I've tried to keep him away from blood and cruelty for as long as I can!" I scolded the grass covered mutant as Oly sighed 'mommy' and sniffled into my hair. Hansel took him from my arms after awhile, as Fernin looked to the ground, ashamed.

"I didn't know I was doing bad. When you see a snake-you kill it. It might save you from gettin' bit." He mumbled, wiping the blood off on his pants and watching me with worried green orbs. I sighed, nodding my head and patting his shoulder.

"You can just let them go and live now. C'mon, time to go home." I said, hugging Hansel and Oly goodbye, and grabbing Fernin by the elbow.

"Home?"

"Yes. You're my brother now. We gotta go home, Papa's waiting for us."

As we walked into the Test Village, everything was quiet. I saw Mercury and Mars stick their head through the window, giggle a bit and then pop back into their room. I smiled, waving as Fernin seemed to slow his walking down. He eyed the houses cautiously, fear abundant in his eyes. He was an awol mutant after all, and coming into another clan's territory without permission was just asking for trouble. When he told me this, I scoffed.

"What the hell do you think I am? This is my clan. I'm inviting you into the territory." I snorted, stepping into the main house. I felt Fernin's muscles under my hand twitch and writhe in worry as I opened the door, to reveal most of the family, sitting in the living room and watching the boobie tubie.

I cleared my throat, allowing Big Brain, Mama, Ruby, Greg and Papa to turn around and stare at me with wide eyes. Papa whistled lowly, and soon foot steps could be heard clomping down the stairs. Pluto, Goggle, Harper, Merc, Mars and Lizard came down the stairs together, but all froze when they caught sight of us. Fernin tensed further, shying away from the shocked stares.

"Everyone. This is Fernin. Fernin this is everyone." I smiled, as Greg groaned, slapping his hand over his eyes. Papa shifted comfortably in his chair, one hand running through his shortened beard, the other resting on his gun holster. Fernin shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the pistol while taking a cautious step behind me.

"What clan you from boy?" Papa asked, taking in Fernin's rather frayed appearance.

"Hades. I ran away from him, right before the clans eradication." He replied calmly, hiding his apprehension. Papa rose a furry brow, watching the young mutant.

"You do know..that we're the clan that killed your family..doesn't that..bother you?" He asked, casting Big Brain a glance. He wheezed, alternating his glares between Fernin and myself. He scoffed, breathing deeply.

"I call...conspiracy." He growled, as Mama gasped and tried to hush him. Papa growled, but asked him to explain.

"They've teamed...up..to..get revenge...For the boy..revenge..for his clan..for the whore..revenge for..her family..and for the fact...that...Lizard..has no more use for her...other..than a..toy.." He smirked, thinking he had everything figured out. Fernin froze, eyeing the handicapped mutant, wrapping his hand around my elbow and tugging me back.

"I left my so called clan..why would I want revenge for the ones who made my life hell. You think'ya so smug.." Fernin scowled, as Papa nodded.

"Welcome then. Now shut up, Jerry Springer's on." He said, ignoring Big Brains astonished look, and turned back to the television. Ruby smiled, getting up from her place and waddling up to Fernin and I.

"Fernin, this is Ruby." I said, watching the large man sit down on his butt on the floor, now almost eye level with my pregnant friend. She tilted her head calmly, poking at some of the grass that jutted from his shoulder. Harper smiled, unwinding herself from Goggle's worried hold and scampered over.

"An' I'm Harper. Over there is Goggle." She said, jerking her head over towards her silent fiance. Greg came up with a smile, introducing himself as Mars and Merc crawled over and did the same. Mama waved from across the room, clearly too tired after a hard day with the twins. After about an hour of quiet conversation, I noticed that Ruby was speaking and walking softer than usual. Mama noticed this too, as she watched from across the room.

"Elia baby, can you get Ruby her tea..I'm to busy being a pillow.." Mama asked, too busy rocking a sleeping Merc to get up. I hummed in agreement, leaving Pluto, Greg and Fernin to their time in what they dubbed 'the bonding circle'. Those three had been sitting in a circle, talking about god knows what for about an hour. I rolled my eyes playfully, trying to not catch eyes with Lizard as I stepped into the kitchen.

I found the old busted up kettle easily, filling it with some of the bottled water from the fridge. The kitchen sink had stopped working yesterday, and Papa hadn't gotten around to fixing it. I placed the old, almost black kettle onto the rusted old stove and turned the burner on. I grabbed a mug, placing a tea bag into the ceramic mug and lent my elbows against the hard counter.

I sighed into my hands, not noticing the appearance of the cause of my headache.

I let my deep breath out, only to have it hitch again as long fingers ran through my hair, and a body was pressed against mine. I took another deep breath, taking in the scent of sand and pears, eyeing one of the gloved hands that rested on the counter beside mine now.

"Where 'ya been?" He asked, resting his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist and gently swayed us back and forth. I sighed, feeling the anger still burning in my chest, and tears try to prick at the corner of my eyes.

"Around..thinking." I tried to keep my words to a minimum, feeling his hair tickling my cheeks as his cheek pressed into the junction of my neck and shoulder.

"You?" I asked, feeling his lips purse against my shoulder.

"Tha' usual..not thinkin'."

Ah..

We were quiet for a few more moments, as I filled Ruby's cup with controlled movements, as to not shoulder or elbow Lizard in the face. He sighed, turning his head and pressing his face into my neck, right below my ear.

"I just..how could you?" I asked quietly, starring out the kitchen window. He tensed a little, his grip on me tightening.

"I mean..I give up everything for you. My life. My family. My friends. A normal life. You've never lived one..so I don't expect you to understand." I whispered coldly, wanting for him to be the one hurting for once. He shuddered, squeezing me for all my worth.

"Forgive me.." He whispered, clenching me against his chest so hard that the zipper from his old, ratty vest was digging into my back. I shifted uncomfortably, turning my head a little to see him still face first into my shoulder.

"W-why should I? You've given me no valid reason for your action, or any promise that it wont happen again. Why..just why.." I sniffed, trying to keep my eyes dry as the sun shone through the window, going low on the horizon with night approaching. He sighed, holding me closer and kissing my jaw.

"B'cause..'M yours..and ya gotta forgive, pick up 'n dust off wha' belongs ta you." He whispered, and I felt something slip over my finger as tears slid down my cheeks. I looked down at my hand, where a gorgeous sterling silver, diamond ring settled perfectly. The shimmering silver was intricately woven together, almost braided around two rows of jewels, before meeting at one large diamond at the top.

"Please..lemme' be yours." I barley heard the whisper, as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I grabbed his face, bringing him close and kissing him as deeply as I could with what little breath I could hang onto. I sobbed again once we split, and I placed our foreheads together.

"As long as you let me be yours."


	67. kickin' up alot

(: I'm sorry about such the long wait! This is my first semester, of my first year of college...aaand..It's kicking my ass. I have such bad anxiety, and I'm always worried. It's very troubling, especially when it makes it hard to breath cause I'm so worked up!

Anywhooo..

Read and Review (:

* * *

Waking back up next to Lizard was a shock the first day. In my sleepy haze I had forgotten that we'd made up, and almost smothered him with my pillow, but was stopped as the sun glinted off my ring. Everything came back to me, and I sighed, hopping off the bed. The house was quiet as usual, as I quickly threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Lizard still hadn't woken up, even as I stumbled around the bedroom, knocking into dressers. I sighed, rubbing my sore knee as I slunk out the door and to the main house.

I stepped through the front door, my hair swept into a bun at the back of my head because of the extreme heat. Mama was in the kitchen, standing over the stove, watching a pot of water slowly boil.

"Mama, a watched pot never boils." I joked, stepping into the kitchen, my bare feet smacking slightly on the old, tiled floors. She jumped a little, clearly in her own little world, before smiling softly.

"You okay Ma?" I asked, watching her eyes catch my ring and her eyes lit up. Her eyes quickly turned wet as she pulled me into a hug, tears dropping lightly onto my shoulder. She sniffled a little, running one hand through my hair, then patting my cheek.

"My family..my babies are having families of their own..is all..We're going to borrow tha' new van that Jeb's got." Mama started rambling, heading towards the fridge and packing some water bottles into a large, old cooler. I tilted my head to the side, seeing as she was packing away some food too. There was a basket of towels and clothes as well, sitting on the kitchen table.

"Mama, what is all this?" I asked, looking at the basket, seeing towels, small blankets and a changes of clothes. Mama sighed, a smile on her face.

"Elia..I've had so many babies in mah lifetime..I can feel when one's about ta come." She said, her eyes trailing to the stairs, her eyes watering again. My eyes widened, a short gasp coming out of me, as I grabbed for my walkie talkie.

"You..you think..Ruby.." I stumbled with my words, gripping my walkie. Mama nodded, biting her lip as she put some more crackers and non-perishable foods in the coolers.

"Very soon. Little thing wants'ta have the baby back where you lived. Thinks it'll have a better chance. They'd be crushed if they loose this baby.." Mama said, wiping at her forehead.

"We'd all be crushed Mama.." I muttered, thinking of Ruby going through all of this, for it to turn out empty. It made my chest ache and my stomach churn angrily. Mama sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Do ya realize how important thi's baby is.." She smiled, starring out the window at the rising sun. I nodded, smiling as I helped her by folding the towels and blankets.

"This baby..will be tha' first baby..that a mutan't an' an outsider has had together..willingly of course..." She said, rubbing her bald head. She looked up to the sky, her eyes violet eyes glowing.

"Who'da thought..My baby girl..the mother of a whole new kind of human..made outta love..'stead of want of more warriors." She thought happily, more tears coming to her eyes. Tears came to my own.

"And just think of what their children will do to these hills. I can bet my ass they'll make it a better place.." I whispered, hearing small footsteps coming from the living room. A sleepy Mars wobbled into the kitchen, crawling up my knees until I picked him up and cradled him in my arms. Mama sighed, turning around and watching us for awhile.

"I often think 'bout what your children will do as well..." She smiled, "Ruby's babies..and Your babies..they'll bring what this wasteland needs. Love, Understanding and hopefully Peace.."

"My babies?" I asked, ready to take Mars back into the living room to sleep. Mama smiled, a smirk slowly etching into her face.

"What did I say about knowing everything about babies? Now..call tha' fancy smancy doctor brother of yours! Let 'im know we're comin'." She said, causing me to blush and scuttle into the living room. I placed Mars down by his sister on the couch, picking up my walkie once more.

"Harper. Harp this is Ophelia' Over." I said, stepping out onto the porch. Lizard just stepped out of our house, waving at me before running over to me.

"Elia, Elia. This is Harper. Whazzup? Over." Her voice called back, just as Lizard jumped up the stairs, wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his nose into my hair, breathing deeply. I snuggled into his chest, despite the heat, and called back to Harper.

"Mama's havin' us move out for the due date's closing in. Can you call Jude and have him get ready for us. We're all going in some 'giant' van that Jeb just got. Over." I said, feeling him freeze.

"Don't worry, she's not in labor yet..but Mama has a feeling it will happen soon. It's a two day trip, we don't wanna be here still or worse halfway there." I reasoned with him, feeling him let out a nervous sigh.

"Alright! I'll get a backpack together and be at the house in an hour. Ill call the doc!" She chirped.

"You didn't say ooooooverrr!" I giggled, hearing her sigh over the line.

"Neither did chu! There's no time for overs! There's a baby coming that I need to spoil. I'll see you soon. Love you. OVER BETCH." She said, her line going dead. I laughed, sending back a quick 'See ya, love ya, out.' before turning my walkie line off. I heard the door open and shut behind us, as a plump little Ruby waddled to us, wrapping her arms around us in a big group hug.

"Hey there little love. We're heading out to Jude's house soon. You and the husband are all packed up, yeah?" I asked, seeing the bright orange 'Hello Kitty' backback that was stuffed to the brim that she was dragging on the ground behind her. She nodded, a huge smile on her face.

"The baby's kickin' up alot. 'S ready to come out 'n see her family soon!" Ruby squeaked, wincing as the baby kicked her a little too hard. She rubbed her tummy tenderly, her eyes soft and filled with love. I heard Greg calling for her inside the house, and her eyes brightened up even more.

"Greg'ry! C'mon! Harp's comin' around the corner!" Ruby said, just as Harper pulled up with a large minivan. She rolled down the window of the sea green minivan, smirking at us as we starred at the shiny new car.

"Jeb burned down part of his house, and used the insurance money to get a sweet ride. Hop in!" Harper said, honking the horn as Mama scurried out the door, arms filled with bags and baskets. Goggle followed after her, dragging along the large cooler. I flicked Lizard, telling him to go on and help his Mama. He smiled shakily, starring down at his baby sister before helping Mama load the trunk up with supplies.

"So who's comin' on this pilgrimage?" I asked, helping Ruby into the minivan, which was really more like a small bus. Goggle slid in behind Harper, as Mama sat in the passenger seat. Papa sat behind Mama, Ruby and Greg in the row behind them, and Lizard, Pluto and I in the last row.

"Everyone! 'Cept the babies, and Big Brain. Neptune's gonna send over some of his daughters to watch those three while we're gone!" Mama said, waving to the two toddlers as we drove away, our tires spinning in the hot sand. I noticed that Lizard had somehow got the idea to pack us a bag, so at least I wouldn't be living out of my brothers closet.

Harper and Mama talked quietly up front about how the birthing was going to go. Would Ruby be in a bed? The tub? The pool? I dunno why Harper suggested the pool, but I pointed out that chlorine probably wasn't the best for new borns. I droned out most of it, choosing to stare out the window instead. Lizard kept shifting uncomfortably, cracking his jaw or knuckles every so often. Look at this guy, the baby isn't even his kid and he's acting like he's gonna be the one pushing it out.

"ELIAAAAHHH."

"YEEEEEESSHH." I called back to Ruby, who looked a little frantic. I blinked, trying to force my mind out of la la land.

"Tell Harpa' that I NEED flame-retardant sheets fer tha baby!" She cried, swiping at Greg's cautious hand. I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I NEED FLAME-RETARDEN'T SHEETS...O' THA BABY..'S GONNA BURST..INTO FLAMES!" Ruby screeched, rubbing her tummy. Mama, Papa, Greg, and Harper snorted, trying to hold back their laughter. Pluto was giggling quietly, as Lizard and Goggle burst into riotous laughter. Ruby sniffled, genuinely upset as I smiled, shaking my head.

"No baby. Those sheets are flame retardant, meaning the sheets won't catch fire. They won't stop the baby from randomly com-busting." I said quietly, leaning my head on Lizard's quivering shoulder. Ruby's violet eyes grew wider, her mouth gaping open.

"MY BABY'S GONNA RANDOMLY COM'BUST? 'AN' I CAN'T DO NOTHIN' BOUT IT!"

...This is gonna be a long ass trip.


	68. frantic worrying

(: Sorry it's been so long!

WE ARE NEARING RUBY'S PREGNANCY! (: Now for some twists..LETS GO!

Read and Review

* * *

The sight of my driveway has never been such a sight for sore eyes. The trip wasn't that bad, but as soon as we hit Fort Worth, TX, Mama and Papa started fighting over what radio station we should listen to, everything seemed to go to hell.

Literally everything. Straight to flaming hell.

Ruby hadn't stopped her frantic worrying about her baby. Would her baby burst into flames? Would her baby have wings to fly away with? Would her baby like eating sand? What if the baby didn't like Greg? What if the baby didn't like people in general? What if, what if, what if...

Harper had run over a multitude of animals. I lost count after three squirrels, one turtle and as the sound of a bird bouncing off the roof hit my ears. Goggle groaned every time she killed something, or ran into a pot hole. She seemed to get a sort of a runner's high out of speeding through yellow lights. She wore a reenactor's World War Two, Medic's helmet for some strange reason, causing alot of strange looks as we drove. Thankfully, the windows were tinted well.

Texas was hot as fucking hell, and because of random fires, it actually took us TWO FULL DAYS of driving to get home. No stops, what motel or hotel would take us? Harper, Greg, Goggle, I and even Pluto took turns at the wheel. The air conditioning worked amazingly well in the van, but if you opened the windows when we rolled through Texas, a rolling puff of smoke would roll in. Smoke wasn't good for the fetus. I love calling Ruby's baby 'fetus'. She get's worried that 'fetus' means that her baby would have less or more of the normal number of feet than a normal baby should have.

Lizard was a nightmare after we hit Hattiesburg, Mississippi. He poked me constantly, causing my blood pressure to sky rocket and my eye to twitch. He fawned over me constantly, a love sick look in his eye. If he wasn't asking me if I was hungry, it was something else.

"Elia, ya cold?", "Elia ya hot?", "Elia, ya wan' more crackers?", "Elia, you need ta' strech ya legs?" He was busting his ass trying to make me comfortable, and actually..happy about it.

Good. He should be. Little slut should work his ass off after all the shit he pulled. I was still a little jaded, and after a few hours of constant prodding, I snapped.

"STOP YOU LITTLE SLUT MAN ! I JUST! WANT! TO! SLEEEEEP!" I growled, watching as his eye visibly flinched, a wounded look in his eyes as he backed up as much as he could, which was only a few inches. Mama snorted up front, almost spitting out the juice she was drinking.

Papa was disgusting. As was Goggle. They had the brilliant idea for a contest...

A farting contest.

Harper was coughing and cursing so badly that she almost hit a tree. All the windows had to be opened, until Harper willed herself to pull over at a Quickie Mart to grab a few vanilla car air fresheners. We placed them right in front of the air vents so they would circulate. Mama didn't bother much, just made a few comments about how the 'outside' world had changed.

Greg said nothing really, just sat there quietly and rubbed Ruby's tummy. The fetus kept kicking and wiggling around, a 'sign' that the baby was getting itself in a comfortable position to come out, or so Mama says.

Pluto was an angel. An absolute angel. He didn't bother anyone, and barley spoke much. He did add to a few conversations, but mostly just starred out the window, watching the trees roll by. He only 'bothered' me to ask me for a blanket.

We pulled up to the house, muscles tense and sore, minds blank and our bodies just wanting to sleep. We helped Ruby get out of the van, her knees weak and shaking. Jude met us as we stalked up to the door as Papa, Pluto, Goggle and Lizard grabbing the rest of the stuff out of the trunk. It was dark, around 9.00 at night, the trees concealing anything from anyone's prying eyes.

"Hey guys, heard about the troubles in Texas. Thankfully you guys didn't wait until labor started, right?" Greg said, hugging me as Ruby wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He smiled, patting her head and shaking Greg's hand. He hugged Harper and Mama before running to the car to help out the guys. Greg had picked Ruby up as we all went to the living room. Jude had pulled out the couches into beds, blankets and pillows already set and ready there.

Ruby hugged one of the pillows, taking a deep breath against the fresh cotton.

"Do you want to take a shower Rubes? I have a feeling we will all want to, you should snag it first." I said, watching as the violet eyed girl perked up, waddling to the hallway. Harper and Greg nodded, following her.

"We're gonna go watch. If the baby starts to come right now, she's too tired to stay on her feet. The last thing we need is her falling over, or scaring herself into an early labor." Harper said as the two followed the engorged, petite girl into the marble floored bathroom. Mama flopped down on the other couch-mattress, sighing deeply.

"Do you think the baby's coming soon Ma?" I asked, as all the guys came into the house, dragging our luggage behind him. Mama sighed, closing her eyes and stretching out her back as best as she could.

"I s'ppose so. Give it a few days Elia..It'll be soon. Tha' little thin's just gettin' ready to come out." She said happily, grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Jude was talking to Papa about something, Papa nodding his head every so often as he glanced towards the bathroom.

Goggle flopped down on the couch-mattress next to Mama, pulling his hat over his eyes. He rotated his ankle every so often, but other than that, he didn't move a muscle. Greg came out of the bathroom, digging into his and Ruby's suitcase, pulled out an extra large shirt and grabbed Harper's bag before rushing back to the bathroom.

Pluto flopped down next to me on the second couch-mattress as Lizard hunkered down in the large arm chair beside me. Ruby and Greg soon came out of the bathroom, Harper stayed in to get second dibs of the shower. Mama patted the mattress beside her for the two, both of them curling up between Mama and Goggle.

Greg cleared his throat, pulling over a stool from the kitchen bar as Papa sat against the wall.

"Now Ruby..there's just some stuff I want to go over with you. I'm not trying to scare you, just letting you know what will fully happen." Greg started, his doctoring bag nestled against the wall beside him. Greg gripped Ruby's shoulder as she clung to the front of his shirt, nodding her head.

"Since this is your first baby, and using your stats of growth of both yourself and your baby, I can summarize that the birth will take no shorter than ten hours." He said calmly, as Lizard's eyes grew with size and Goggle coughed so hard he fell off the bed.

"T-ten hours.." Papa said worried, then shooting glares at Greg. Woaah, down Captain fish nuggets.

"This is her first baby. Her body knows what's going on obviously, but has had no experience. Her body is going to take the birthing process slow, to make sure nothing is going to go wrong. Mama, how long was your first son born?" He asked as Mama sighed once more, crossing her ankles.

"My first...oh my first, my first, my first. I hone'tly don't know. Was in too much pain ta' count the clock. Musta been around that long, eh Jupe?" She asked, turning to Jupe who nodded numbly.

"I think 'ma hand still 'urts from that birth. T'was 'bout..eleven.. twelve hours. Went inta' labor when the sun just rose, baby came out a few hours afta' night fell." He recalled, scratching his cheek. Pluto chuckled.

"Tha' baby..what a jerk."

Silence enveloped the room.

"Pluto..two thin's..." Mama said, big tears in her eyes. Pluto smiled, tilting his head.

"Ya' lessons with Elia are workin' ya..ya didn't stutter!" She said, rushing over and hugging the giant. He yelped in wonder, wrapping his arms around her. She kissed his head, not letting go.

"Oh..and Plu..that baby was you."

Pluto groaned as everyone started to laugh. I patted his hand as he blushed, but kept his smile bright. Jude stood up and stretched cracking his back and smoothing back his hair.

"I'm going to go set up the master bed for Ruby. Get some towels and pain meds ready, just incase." He said as a dripping Harper entered the room in a pair of sweat shorts and a sleeveless shirt. She sat by Goggle's feet, placing her hand on his calf and massaging it gently as she starred off into space.

I waved at her, it took her a few minutes to come back to Earth and smile shakily at me. I cocked my eyebrow, sitting up. Something was defiantly up with her. I sighed, trying to play it cool as I stood up.

"I call shower. C'mon Harp, you promised you'd show me how to braid my hair the way you do.." I said, giving her a look. She caught on, rubbing Goggle's leg once more before slumping after me. I grabbed one of my bags, dragging it behind us as Harper and I locked the bathroom door.

Then all the sudden the heavy breathing started.

"Oh God..oh God..Ophie, I think I messed up."

That's never a good way to start a conversation.

Harper's eyes twinkled with unshed tears as she placed the toilet seat down and sat. She placed her elbows on her knees as I sat beside her on the edge of the tub. I spied the multitude of small sticks in the waste basket, all the dots becoming clear.

"I've taken about eight tests Ophie, EIGHT!" She sobbed, pulling one off the counter that was still deciding the result.

"What have they said..It's okay Harp..Don't get scared." I whispered, taking her hand and squeezing. She sobbed, the tears coming down and a rough cough leaving her chest.

"They're all different! Six tests have said I'm not pregnant, but two have said I am!" She cried, reading the newly decided test. "And this new one says I am! Which test do I believe Oph?" She tossed the pregnancy test in the garbage with the others, holding her head and slowly rocking back and forth.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pressing kisses against her cheek until her sobbing had toned down.

"I'm just..Goggle and I..together..I mean..we have been..but just long enough to start emotionally supporting each other..I-I don't think we can take kids just get Ophie..and..and I just don't want kids now.." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm. I patted her cheek brushing her hair back.

"That's fine. No one's demanding that you have kids babe."

"Kinda. In the hills, it's important to have kids..it's all that clan bullshit." She said vehemently, spitting out angry words. I closed my eyes, the vision of the hills when they were still so very bloody and terrifying to me..back when I first arrived. It seemed so much less violent now...had I become desensitized to the violence? Or had the hills become this semi-euphoric place?

Sure..they still ate people..but the men of Jupe's clan no longer tortured their victims..mostly. 98.9% of the deaths that occurred now were relatively quick and painless, but that still doesn't mean that I agree with it. Hades clan had been predominantly wiped out, the few rouge mutants out there only were dangerous if you were left running alone. Neptune's clan was happily living the 'good life', their children having jobs, real homes and real identities.

Would Ruby's kid have those things? Would Harpers? Would mine?

I felt confidant that Ruby's would. Jude had smuggled birth certificates and all the legal documents for the baby, which I hoped he would be able to do for all of us once we had kids.

Well..if we wanted any.

"Things are changing baby..Goggle's not going to force you into some kind of rape-baby.." I said, handing her a tissue. She nodded, tying her damp hair in a knot at the back of her neck.

"I just..It's mean, but..I don't want to be like Ruby.." She whispered, biting her bottom lip. I tried not to get angry, and simply cocked my head to the side while continuing to hold her hand.

"Ruby has many redeeming qualities.." I started, but was cut off quickly.

"I mean..I want to be married before I start having kids. It's morally fine for Ruby, and you know I'm no prude. It's just..I want my kids to be able to look at my wedding photos and see how young and happy I was. Not how emotional, fat and pregnant I was with them as I wattled down the isle. It was an amazing experience for Ruby..but I just need that perfect wedding.." She whimpered, covering her face. I nodded, understanding.

"What am I gonna do.."

"Same thing we always do when we have a heath issue. You tell Goggle, while I get Jude to test you. You know those home tests are bat shit crazy. Why do you think I made Ruby take so many?" I asked, rubbing her back. She stiffened at the thought of telling Goggle, but released a small giggle.

"Ruby told me about that. I'm proud of her, being able to pee on that many sticks.."

We managed to choke out some laughs before she stood, promising to tell Goggle and talk to Jude before I exited the shower. I smiled, wishing her luck and went to go take a much needed soak.

Fuck Jeb's van, we need to get a bus or a fucking RV or mobile home.

_**~Harper's POV: **_

Telling Ophie wasn't as hard as I thought, more frustrating really. She's an amazing Dr. Phil, don't get me wrong..but she pretty much just told me what I already knew I had to do.

1. Get a real doctor's opinion.

2. Tell the possible baby daddy.

Maybe he would flip his shit and we could go on Maury together.

I left the bathroom, closing the door behind me as I heard the shower start. I bit my already chapped lips, wringing my hands as I stepped back into the living room. Jude had gone upstairs, making it easy to get him alone.

"Gog..can you come here..?" I asked, fiddling with my ring. He nodded, rolling off the bed and tugging his hat further onto his head. I walked us to the stairs, the blond mutant following close behind.

"Wha's wrong 'arp?" He asked, grabbing one of my hands. I quickly found the biggest room, Jude placing red, folded towels on one of the corner chairs. I pointed at him, shoving my fiancee into the room.

"You and you, stay." I said, running back downstairs and sneaking into the bathroom. Ophelia was too busy belting out 'The Circle of Life' to hear me sneak in and grab the nine tests out of the waste basket, thankfully there was nothing else in there. The only thing that could make pee sticks worse was to throw mucus covered tissues on top of them.

I managed to make it up the stairs, the whole family eyeing me strangely as I dashed up the stairs with the waste basket. I jogged back into the room, Jude organizing some bowls for fresh water, and sanitizing certain medical implements. Goggle sat in a near by arm chair, sniffing the different candles that we were going to light for Ruby to calm her during her labor. I snagged one of the towels, tossed it on the floor and poured the test onto the towel.

Jude's eyes snapped to the tests and back to me, his mouth gaping open.

"I..uh..you and..really? Is this a trend?"

I shrugged, cracking my knuckles as I turned to face Goggle. He tilted his head back and forth, his eyes bright.

"B-baby?"

"I..I..I..uh..Jude, help. The test all came out mixed." I said, tearing my eyes away from the statuesque Goggle. He seemed to be trying to regulate his breath.

"Yes..I have a test. Just..pee in a cup." Jude said, mumbling about being the 'family hospital' and stepped out of the room to get the necessary medical stuff.

"You don' wanna have a baby..do you?"

I winced at Goggles accusation, but slowly calmed when I noticed that there was no sound of spite in his words.

"I do..I really do..with you..just, I don't think we're ready yet. I want to be able to just spend time with you, you and I without a screaming baby. As selfish as it is..I don't want a baby right now..I just want it to be us for now." I whispered, watching as his eyes smoldered, but he nodded and smiled.

"I wanna 'ave kids 'arpa'. I only wanna have 'em if you's ready, and ya' ready for it. It's okay for us ta be selfish. I dun wanna share you with a' kid yet...but, I can't lie..tha' idea of mating..kids with you..is very...promisin'." He whispered, standing up and closing in on me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, tugging me into his chest.

"What if I'm pregnant now? I took the pill..we use condoms most of the time." I whispered, watching the blue eyes flash.

"We'll be okay bab' doll." He said as Jude entered the room with a plastic cup, a vile, a small calculator like machine and an eye dropper. I bit my lip, but felt the soft caress of Goggle's hand.

"We can do this.."


	69. It's time for the new generation

(: Read and Review

* * *

"OH THANK GAWD!"

The whole house awoke from their peaceful slumber as the shout echoed around. I bounced from my bed, Lizard groaning and slowly sitting up like a zombie. His eyes were dark from sleep, and rubbed them slowly. Thor and Nuc (who had been visiting Counter once again) barked in annoyance before curling back up with their puppies and sleeping.

"Wha' was tha'?" He asked, cracking his neck and grabbing me by my shoulder. He laid back down, tugging me down to lay back on his chest. I hummed, feeling the warm skin on my bare back, closing my eyes. I felt the twisted lips press against the back of my neck. I stretched my legs, my feet hitting his ankles and my back flexing. Hands ran down my hips, dipping lower under the covers.

The door burst open, revealing a lingerie wearing Harper with a piece of paper in her hands. Her hair was fizzy, poofing around her head like a mane. Her eyes were wild and bright as she raced right up to us, completely ignoring our nakedness and the placement of Lizards hands. She stuffed the paper in my face, a large grin on her own face.

"I am not a baby mama!" She screamed, turning around and rushing down the hall. She kicked down the next bed room, re-telling her tale of wonder to whoever slept in there last night. I understood as to why she was happy, but not as to why Goggle seemed happy to? All those months ago when Jude gave Harp and I the vaccine version of birth control, Goggle had been upset about the whole idea. Why was he against having a child now? Goggle came down the hallway slowly, a smile on his face as he shrugged.

"Wha' can I say? 'M good a' evadin'." He said, closing the door with a small click and a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I..I's not to positive on wha' jus' happened.." Lizard mumbled, pressing his face back into my neck, breathing deeply.

"Pregnancy scare." I mumbled out, tilting my head to give him more room. He growled, licking at the now tanned skin with a grin sliding over his face. His hands massaged my stomach, fingers rolling across my ribs and what little muscle I have gained. I moaned, pressing back into him as much as I could from my placement, his hands going down to my hips. One hand dipped into the band of my underwear.

An evil smirk grew on my face, a wicked idea coming through my mind. I rolled off his chest, making him groan and try to pull me closer.

"Wha's wrong?" He asked, running his hand along the bare expanse of my back. I tried to smile sweetly at him, but he must have caught the mischief working in my eyes.

"When's the wedding?" I asked, rubbing my palm over his cheek. He closed his eyes, pressing into the soft pressure and smiling.

"When'eva you want. Soon though..hopefully.." He eyed me warily. I smiled, starring up at the ceiling. The spackle was textured like dripping wax, my smile growing with each passing second.

"After Goggle and Harper..which is after Ruby has her baby.." I mumbled, taking my hand away from his cheek to run my fingers through his hair.

"'Kay.." He whispered, ice blue eyes opening. I smirked, eyeing my half exposed body. I wiggled closer, pressing a small kiss against his lips as our chests pressed together.

"I'm guessing you want a..old traditional wedding..somewhat?" I whispered, pulling away from the still wandering lips. His eyes were closed again, but he nodded as he tried to connect our lips again.

"Mhm.." He mumbled, trying to get closer. I smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips.

"Good. No sex 'till were married."

"WHAT!"

000000

Breakfast was an awkward event, including Harper and Goggle's joy over not being pregnant, Ruby taking it the wrong way and assuming being pregnant was bad, Jude's accusing glare and Lizard's disappointing groaning. I ignored everyone but Greg, Mama, Papa and Pluto as we ate, positive that they were the only sane ones at the table.

Lizard kept running his hand over my knee under the table in some freakish way to seduce me. I gave him a bored stare, making him grumble and remove his hand. I smiled, poking his elbow with a fork as Mama started talking about the episode she saw on TV today. Lizard smiled a little, wrapping one arm around my shoulders as he leaned back in his chair.

Just then I had a dejavu moment of our car ride. Wanna know why?

Because everything went straight to hell.

Ruby, who was animatedly talking to Pluto suddenly paled, hunching her shoulders and taking an embarrassed stance. Harper put down her coffee, the first of us to take notice of her state.

"Ruby..what's wrong?" She asked, pushing her plate away. Ruby flushed, looking down in her lap.

"I-I think I jus' wet mah'self..." Ruby whispered fearfully, causing Mama to look down at her daughters lap. Mama scoffed, taking another sip of juice.

"Silly Ruby..your water just broke."

Then, at exactly 8:39 am, all hell broke out.

Papa, Goggle, Lizard and Greg lept out of their seats, shouting directions at us and all running up the stairs. Harper, Pluto, Ruby, Mama, Jude and I waited for them to realize that we were not following them.

"Do they know that it isn't until about an hour to four hours after the water breaks for the contractions to start?" Jude asked as we heard the frantic footsteps and shouts from upstairs. Mama shrugged, I stood up from my seat with Harper and took Ruby to the bathroom to change into the comfortable large shirt she chose to give birth in.

The shirt was old, but was recently cleaned. It looked like a long sleeved, button up dress shirt, clearly too big to be Greg's. It was covered in old, rusted blood, and looked like whomever had worn this shirt had been through hell. Ruby took off her clothes, leaving a tank top under the long shirt, which fell to her knees.

"Ruby..why don't you pick a cleaner shirt?" Harper asked, pulling out a soft and clean looking cartoon shirt. Ruby shook her head, clutching the shirt to her chest.

"Special meanin'. Tha'..tha' man tha' wore this shirt...brave, kind, smart..lovin'. Ever'thing that I want my baby to be an' to have." She whispered, slowly buttoning the shirt with reverence. Harper tried again to persuade her to change, but I stopped her, shaking my head.

"Don't worry Nirvana, you're coming out soon!" Harper whispered to Ruby's tummy, causing her to giggle.

We helped her walk back into the kitchen to finish eating her juice, fruit and bread as Greg, Papa and Lizard came back down the stairs.

"Moon! Move it 'er loose it! Get tha' girl upstairs!" Jupe shouted, frantically rushing around the kitchen to the fridge. He took handfuls of ice from the freezer, and started tossing them at Ruby.

"Are ya too hot?" He asked, running out of ice and started to fan her with his hat.

"Jupe.." Mama started, putting down her cup. Jupe ignored her, waving his hat frantically.

"When ya had Ruby ya' water popped an' 20 minutes later she was out!" Papa shouted, Greg's face turning grey.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Lizard shouted, shaking Jude. Jude ignored him, simply grabbing a pamphlet and tossing it at him. Lizard opened the paper, reading slowly as Papa and Greg read over his shoulders. Lizard dropped the paper, an annoyed look on his face as the three stomped up the stairs.

"They're fine, just ashamed." Harper soothed Ruby's worry.

The time after her water broke went slowly. We placed her on a towel in front of the tv, and we all watched movies and shows with her. Her favorites were watched and re-watched: Bambi, Winnie the Pooh, Casper and funnily enough: South Park. The guys had come grumbling down the stairs after an hour or so, each watching Ruby warily.

Lizard fawned over Ruby and I, constantly watching his sister for even the littlest flinch of pain. Every time she shifted a little, I was positive that he and Greg were ready to drag the girl upstairs. Around 11:30, Ruby sighed, wiggling a little and placed her hands against her cheeks.

"My tummy hurts...my face feels hot.." She whispered softly, in-taking a quick breath before looking down at her stomach.

"No baby..please don't hurt me." She said softly, wagging her finger at her engorged tummy. I smiled, as Goggle and Harper raced upstairs as Ruby whimpered when another contraction hit. Lizard and Greg picked her up as Papa and Mama raced to the fridge with plastic bags, scooping up handfuls of ice. I grabbed a box of matches and followed them up the stairs. We burst into the main bedroom, soft towels laid underneath the whimpering girl.

Harper began placing candles around the room, being used for the scent instead of the light. I opened a window before I began lighting them, the last thing the two needed was to be breathing in the smoke instead of the relaxing scents.

The candles glowed, Jude and Mama walked calmly around the room preparing different medical instruments. Ruby took deep breaths as Greg loomed over her on one side, Lizard on the other. Papa placed the ice in a deep bowl, tossing a few washcloths in the cold water. He quickly rung one washcloth out, pressing it against his daughter's brow. She sighed, smiling as her legs twitched in pain with the spasm.

"Thanks Papa.."

Papa smiled, patting her cheek as he wiped her hair back with the ice cloth. Mama placed a sheet over her lower body, covering her lap. She gave a stern look to all the men, her violet eyes bright and serious.

"No men below tha' waist other than Jude 'n Greg." She ordered as Pluto clamored into the room, carrying some cups and a pitcher of ice water. He poured some for Ruby, holding the cup for her as she took a small sip. Ruby thanked him, but all he did was kneel at the side of the bed, holding the cup and waiting for her to demand another sip.

I took a deep breath, leaning into an arm chair as Lizard slumped over to me. He slumped to the floor, leaning his head against my knees.

"Soon?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against my knee. I hummed, raking my hands through his hair.

"Maybe..we'll just have to wait. It will be awhile. Just because her contractions doesn't mean the baby's coming..just that her body is preparing for the baby to get into place to come out." I said, hearing him sigh in annoyance.

"How long?" Goggle asked, sitting against the wall. Jude checked Ruby's dilation, trying to calculate the amount of time.

"Give it about three hours until the actual labor will begin." He said, then laughed a little.

"Nevermind-give her an half hour. Your dilation just sped." He shook his head, nodding at the terrified looking Greg. Ruby grabbed his hand, closing her eyes and giving him a confidant smile. Mama and Papa's hands connected, as did Harper's and Goggle's. I smiled at my family, feeling a rough, warm hand encircle mine.

It's time for the new generation.


	70. Trophy

Thank you so much to my beautiful reviewers: Berry's Ambitions, Merciless Angels Never Cry, sandradee27, Cheetos234, XxxRazorBladeRomanceXxx and the always lovely teiaramogami

Sorry It's been such a long time, but all your reviews really make my muse and inspiration start working :D

(: Read and Review

* * *

Four hours into her labor, Ruby actually began to show signs that the baby was about to start coming out. Jude said that she was completely dilated and should be ready to start pushing soon. The poor thing was sweating bullets, her long hair pulled back and out of her face. Her cheeks were tinted pink from her heavy breathing and exertion, but she seemed...well..happy?

Ruby had this tranquil smile on her face, one that I would never have on while I was trying to push out a kid. She was smiling softly, looking down at her tummy every so often with calmness and adoration. Greg was more of a basket case than she was, running in and out of the room to get some more ice or water. He finally stopped running like a chicken with it's head cut off when Ruby grabbed his hand and told him that all she needed was him. He smiled, relaxed and took a seat behind her on her bed. Her back was pressed against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her and rubbing her stomach.

I have never seen something so adorable.

After a few minutes of all of us females coo-ing and taking pictures of the two, Ruby winced. Her face puckered quickly like she had tasted something sour and a small whimper came out of her mouth. Jude was on high alert, checking her and telling the whole room that the baby was starting to come. All men beside Greg, Jude and Pluto raced out of the room in fear.

Whimps.

Ruby let out a small whimper, her leg muscles tightening and she dug her fingers into Greg's arms around her. Ruby pushed out a ragged breath, smiling up at us.

"O'kay..'M ready." Ruby said while getting in a more comfortable position. Greg kissed her cheek as Mama, Harper, Pluto, and I collected on one side of the bed in our 'cheering section'. Jude took a set by Ruby's feet and started instructing her when to breath.

Ruby was a stellar patient. She had worked hard on her breathing exercises and it was really paying off. She pushed when Jude asked her to without complaint. Ruby is just a trooper. It was at the point of her labor where Jude had to keep constant watch over Ruby's progress and had to pull the sheet away from her lap. Pluto was ushered to the head of the bed, so he wouldn't accidentally see something, and Greg visibly cringed at the watery-blood that was running down his wife's legs in tiny streams. Jude sighed, clapping happily and smiling up at the flushing Ruby.

"So far so good! The baby is coming out head first!" Jude praised the already tired girl, who now had tears in her eyes. She was still happy somehow, but the pain and time was taking alot out of her. The next hour went slowly, mostly with Ruby breathing deeply and calming herself down for the actual birth.

I got up from my seat beside Ruby to go for a bathroom break and to stretch my legs. I limped down the stairs, practically whimpering at the numbness of my limbs. Slipping into the first floor bathroom, I slid to the cold floor, curling my knees to my chest.

"Ya come 'ere ta' think too?"

My head snapped up, almost smashing into the wall as I stared up at my bathroom-visitor. Lizard was curled against the wall by the shower, watching me with tired blue orbs. I somehow didn't notice him when I sat across from him. Was I really loosing my mind that much?

"I guess..I'm not even the one giving birth and I'm just so tired.." I sighed, pressing my back against the cold wall. Lizard hummed, stretching his legs out so that his feet nudged at mine.

"'M sorry." He said quietly, staring me in the eyes.

"I know, you already told me." I sighed back, leaning the back of my head against the wall.

"But do'ya believe me when I say I am.." He whispered, his shoulders slumping. I froze for a moment, watching him take a few deep, uneven breaths. I sighed, staring deeply at the green throw rug.

Wow..that's such an ugly rug..it looks like grass...grass..Like a certain ex-awol mutant we know.

FERNIN! We forgot about Fernin!

I groaned, stumbling into the living room and leaving Lizard sitting on the floor. Papa was in the living room with Goggle, watching the television.

"Papa..we forgot about Fernin.." I sighed as Papa and Goggle burst into laughter.

"That old awol mutant? He's perfectly fine, baby sittin' the kids with some'a Neptune's girls. They're takin' a shine to that boy." Papa laughed, making me sigh for the millionth time today and stalk back into the bathroom. Lizard smiled at me before going back to his slightly moody mood.

"Now..I ah..I do believe you when you say you're sorry..It's just a little hard because of..well..everything." I answered honestly, stretching my legs out to rest against his. He nodded, clearing his throat and sitting up straight.

"I was goin' through 'Arper's libr'ary..an' found somethin' that reminded me of ya. It's how I think..ya feel..an' I mem'rized it an' everythin'.." Lizard cleared his throat again, and closed his eyes. He seemed to have trouble knowing exactly where to start, but soon...he began reciting by _memory_..._Shakespeare._

"Ya' say that ya' love rain...b-b-but..."

Well..it's kinda like the southern Shakespeare.

Classy.

Lizard coughed, taking a deep breath and started again.

_"Ya' say that ya' love rain._  
_But ya' open yer umbrella' when u'it rains._  
_Ya say that'ya love tha' sun._  
_But ya' find'a shado'wy spot when tha' sun shines._  
_Ya' say that'ya love tha' wind._  
_But ya' close yer winda's when wind blows._  
_This'us why...I'm 'fraid.., ya' say ya' love me too.." _

I starred up at the blue eyed man, completely speechless.

"I think this is what'cha think cause..cause I say shit, but I nev'a do it. I neva thought anythin' 'bout it till..I thought ya were gone. I realized that ya' don't deserve some'un that doesn't realize how much'cha mean ta' them..till yer gone. Ya' deserve someone tha' knows how amazin', gorgeous, smart, an' funny girl ya are when they got'cha. I'm not tha' person..I've been too 'eartless fer too long." He said strongly, staring into my eyes.

I felt tears prick at my eyes as he felt around his neck, pulling out that glass peace pendant that I'd given him so long ago.

"But..I'm tryin'. I'm gonna be that man. I'm gonna be more of what'cha need. I'll neva' change who I am..but I can change what I do. 'Cause you've changed yer life so much for me...This..Tha's why..we gotta be each others."

I burst out crying, leaping and skittering across to floor to jump into Lizard's lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing fevered kisses against his face, finally setting a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Thank you..thank you.." I sniffled, knuckling away my tears. He snorted, looking up at me and smiling.

"Don't thank meh..I shoulda' been doin' this all along.."

That's it!

The engagement ring that Lizard gave me hasn't been on my finger. I've been looping it through his grandmother's choker necklace that he gave me so long ago until I was sure that I really wanted to go through with this. I quickly unwound it from the choker, jamming it onto my hand. Lizard smiled, kissing my forehead as I pulled us both up. I leapt to my feet, rushing out into the living room to shout what I've been waiting to for so long with Lizard on my heels.

Papa and Goggle looked up at me as I thrust my left hand into the air like some trophy.

"BITCHES..WE'RE GETTING MARRIED." I shoved my ring finger into the air. Papa and Goggle eyed my hand, their jaws almost hitting the floors. Lizard entered the living room, laughing lightly at the look on his father and brother's faces. I was about to gloat more when a shriek from upstairs pulled my attention back to Ruby.

"MY NIECE IS COMING!" I screamed, even further elated and zoomed up the stairs. I leapt back into my place beside Ruby just as she almost had pushed half of the baby out. She was sweating and in tremendous pain, her knuckles were white as she clutched at Greg's knees. Greg was biting his lip to keep in any noises of pain.

I always knew he was a smart kid.

Ruby let out a ear piercing screech, her nails actually drawing blood from Greg's skin. He winced, but said nothing and planting a long kiss on her temple. I grabbed one of her hands off of Greg's knee and let her squeeze my hands, and she had quite the grip!

"Alright Ruby, only a few more pushes and we'll be golden and handing you this baby!" Jude said happily. Harper stood right behind him with a fluffy towel, sterilized snippets and suction contraption that was used to clear the baby's airways. Ruby screamed and pushed a few more times, and Jude cheered as the newborn fell into the towel in his arms. Mama surged forward, snipping the umbilical chord and then helping Jude and Harper clean off and tend to the baby. Ruby cried, tears of relief rolling down her tired face.

"It's all over babe..you did so great. She's here, she's finally here." Greg whispered, rocking Ruby back and forth. Ruby sobbed, squeezing my hand and trying to bat away the tears from her eyes. Jude left Mama and Harper to finish cleaning off the baby, and came back to help Ruby with the placenta and the after birth. I squeezed Ruby's hand as the least painful part of labor was going on.

"Do you need anything Rubes?" I asked, watching Harper dash down the stairs to get the men and Mama standing by the window, cooing down at the bundled up baby.

"Just..go see her..make sure..she's..okay." Ruby cringed worriedly, glancing up at Greg. Greg wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her. I nodded, kissing her knuckles before trotting over to Mama. Mama cooed, pressing a kiss to the newborn's forehead.

"Can I see my first niece?" I asked, trying to peer over Mama's shoulder at the baby. Mama smiled, lowering the green blanketed bundle into my arms and wiping away a tear.

"I'm gonna go get Papa." Mama said softly, wiping away her tears of happiness. I smiled, feeling the warm sun from the window flow into the room, casting warmth and love instead of a cold, medical-smelling hospital. I smiled, humming a soft song and unwrapped the swaddled bundle.

The first thing that was visible was the baby's face. Lightly tanned, wrinkled skin that was warm and soft covered the small body. The baby had short, soft, dark blonde hair that wisped of the baby's head. Large lavender eyes were blinking drowsily, a small yawn coming to the baby's mouth. The baby had very high, and extremely prominent cheek bones. I unwrapped the baby further, revealing perfectly formed and normal hands.

"Nirvana Bombla Catherine Lind" I heard Greg whisper from across the room, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom to help her clean up. Jude smiled came over beside me, taking off his gloves.

"She's a wonder. Only slight malformations." Jude seemed proud of this, making me blink up at him in confusion.

"Slight? I don't see any." I said, taking a closer look at the small girl.

"Here...see. Her pinkie toe and fourth toe have fused together. Her cheek bones are higher than normal, and her right arm is about one inch longer than her other." He said, taking one of her little feet in the palm of his hand.

"You can always separate those tootsies, her cheek bones will probably make her gorgeous when she grows up, and who's gonna even notice an inch difference?" I laughed, as Nirvana looked up at me with a perfect mix of dark plum and light grey orbs, her lavender eyes were a perfect combination of her parent's.

"Let's see my granddaughter!" Papa said, rocketing into the room with Mama by his side, and the rest of the family behind him. Jude smiled, kissing my temple before heading to the bathroom to check on Ruby and Greg. Everyone crowded around me, taking an eyeful of the little baby.

"She's a dream.." Mama cooed, rubbing her finger against the velvety soft cheek.

"Nir..Nirvy..Nirvy!" Pluto tested out the name, smiling down at the blinking baby.

"She's..so tiny..and wrinkly.." Goggle said, running a finger through her dark blond curls.

"You try being submerged in embryonic fluid for nine months and come out non-wrinkly!" I defended, kissing Nirvy on the forhead. She smiled, and yawned up at me, swinging her little hands and feet happily.

"C'mon, you wanna see your momma?" I asked as I heard Greg carry Ruby back into the room and set her on the bed. Ruby smiled at me, her hair pulled back into a bun and wearing some fluffy pj's. I slowly lowered the baby into her shaking arms, and let the two parents just stare at her. Ruby sniffled, holding back tears as Nirvy reached up to touch her mother's face.

"She's beautiful." Lizard whispered. "Good job Ruby.." He smiled, leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his sister's head. I smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist and snuggling into his side. This baby was going to have an amazing future, I can tell you that much. Nirvana is going to have so much love in her life, and hopefully less violence than her mother and father have seen. Yup, this baby was going to have a great chance at a good, long life.

Ruby smiled, looking around the room. Here it comes. The moment where Ruby picks the lucky grandparents. Oh, those poor bastards are going to be chasing this girl around just as much as her parents. I have a feeling that Nirvana's gonna be a handful.

"Ophelia..Lizard..we want you to be the god-parents of Nirvana."

..Maybe I spoke too soon.


	71. The dangers of teary mascara

I wanna say thank you and I love you to all my wonderful and gorgeous reviewers (: I know I haven't updated in awhile, writers block tis a beotch.

(: Read and Review

* * *

The drive from my house back to the Test village was heavenly. Little Nirvana slept almost the whole way and when she was awake all she did was coo happily at everyone. Harper was driving right now with Goggle in the passenger seat. The massive van was rumbling down the highway, the radio was softly playing for the baby's sake. Ruby and Greg were taking a nap and the little angel was nestled in my arms.

Her big, lavender eyes were looking up at me in curiosity. Those little eyes were rimmed with extremely long, dark eyelashes that battered softly every so often. Lizard hung over my shoulder beside me, one of his fingers clasped in Nirvana's hand.

"'Nirvy..'Nirvy.." Lizard whispered, wiggling his finger in her hand. She smiled, but didn't laugh.

"Why she not laughin'?" Lizard asked, leaning in closer to kiss Nirvana's cheek.

"Babies take a little while to learn how to laugh." I said, bringing her higher and kissing her forehead. Nirvana sighed happily, placing her hand on my mouth and patting it to feel. Lizard hummed in understanding.

Nirvana was so sweet, and none of us though that odd. She was Ruby and Greg's kid, two of the sweetest, most lamb-like people I've ever met. It was automatically perceived that this baby would be sweet, gentle...

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_**

...quiet.

**_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" _**

As much as I love being a god mother, I hate being woken up at three A.M. by a shrieking baby. Lizard moaned beside me, rolling over and stuffing his head underneath one of our pillows. The sound of screaming baby could be heard all through the Test village and it was far too hot to close the windows. Groaning, I curled up next to Lizard and tried to stifle the sounds of screaming. Nirvana turned into a banshee over the last three months. A wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what my little god-daughter is. She'll bat those little lavender eyes at you, right before she starts pegging you with her blocks. Whenever she would hurt someone, she'd giggle wildly.

She must have gotten some of her Uncle Lizard's genes.

After about another hour of screaming, I stood up from my bed. I stumbled over some of Harper's bridal magazines that we'd left scattered over the floor and I had to hop over the pile of fabric that Ma' was looking at to make brides maid dresses. I heard Lizard groan about my leaving, but he quickly rolled into my sleeping spot for the warmth that was still there and went back to sleep.

My sweatpants and tanktop were enough to fend of the slightly chilly desert winds. My bare feet sloshed through the dampened sand as I made my trek towards Ruby and Greg's new house. As soon as we all arrived back to the village, Mama and I showed the new family the sweet white and red ranch house that we'd been fixing up. The house was right across the street from me and Lizard's house, which just means it's easier to hear the screams of Nirvana.

I didn't bother knocking on the front door, I just barged right in. Ruby was sitting in the living room on the rocking chair, watching an old episode of Sesame Street and rocking the little baby. Nirvana was still crying and Ruby was holding a half empty bottle of formula.

"Having a rough night?" I asked, seeing the dark circles around the little plum eyes. Ruby's hair was in disarray and her clothes were covered in what looked like spit up, drool and formula. She sighed, but sent me a somewhat crazed looking smile.

"Here babe, get some sleep." I said, gently taking the 3 month old from her arms. Ruby almost imminently wilted and managed to drag herself over to the couch.

"Go to actual bed, Rubes. Leave me to have snuggle time with my god-daughter." I laughed, seeing the exhausted look on the new mother's face. She smiled, nodded and managed to gain the strength to go to bed.

"You've got a great mommy. There, there..no cry, little love." I whispered, slowly rocking in the chair. I pressed a round of kisses against the baby's head which was ringed with golden locks. Nirvana sighed happily and let out a tiny giggle. Or was it a gurgle?

"Why do'ya cry so much? Are you cold? Hungry?" I asked the baby, who just yawned. I smiled, holding the baby against my chest.

"Your mother and I...we wish you didn't have to grow up in such a dangerous and..horrific place like this..but we're making it better..because we love you so much. Your father loves you more than anything, and so does Nana and Poppy." I said, inwardly smiling at the nick name's Ruby had chosen for Mama and Papa. Nirvana giggled again, her little eyes slowly starting to droop.

_"Up on melancholy hill, there's a plastic tree...are you here with me? Just looking out on the day, of another dream."_ I whisper-sang, bundling up the small being in my arms and nuzzling her. She sighed, clutching a lock of my hair in her little hands.

_"Well, you can't get what you want, but you can get me. So let's set up and see, 'cause you are my medicine when you're close to me..when you're close to me.."_ I sang, watching those lovely little eyes close and her breathing slowly even out.

Even if she was a crier, I loved her so much.

* * *

"Alright, I'm still in love with the white, purple and dash of green for my color theme!" Harper decided, nodding her head and pointing towards a picture of a roll of fabric. It was a deep wine-purple color silk fabric that we'd given to Mama to make into the bridesmaid dresses. We were holed up in my room, bridal magazines and loose papers lined the floor and the ladies and I had locked the men out of the house for the day.

"I'm still up in the air about my colors. I'm either going with white, blue and mint or white, tan and blue.." I murmured, looking through the catalog of fabrics that Harper and I could order and then drive into the closest town to pick it up like we'd done with the other dress fabrics.

"I really like tha' white, blue an' mint." Ruby said, eyeing a pretty blue and green gradient fabric.

"I really to like those two toned fabrics." I said, agreeing with Ruby's taste. Ruby squeaked happily, cautiously getting off the bed.

"Woah, it's still so..weird not to be pregnant." Ruby laughed, walking out and towards the bathroom. Harper and I laughed, screeching as we pointed out a giant chocolate fountain that was in one of the thick bridal magazines.

"As soon as Ruby comes back let's head over to Mama's, she told me she was done with my dress and has a few more questions about yours." Harper sighed happily, hugging one of my pillows close to her chest.

"You only have one more week to wait!" I reminded her, even though that was probably the only though circling her head.

"And you only have one more month! I'm so glad we chose similar dress styles, we'll be looking hot and it's easier to work on for Mama." Harper said, picking up her veil that she and I had ordered. It was long and clipped into hair like a head band. The white mesh traveled in layers down her back and ended at her hips. I'd chosen to ditch the veil and let Mama weave some flowers through my hair instead.

"Alright, let's pack all this up!" I said, grabbing a tote bag and shoving all our wedding supplies into it. Ruby reappeared and we dashed across the hot sand, screaming like lunatics. The boys were out with Nirvana, showing her off at Neptune's and giving us just enough time to do some touching up to Harper and Goggle's wedding.

Mama was working like a slave in the living room, two bride manikins and four bridesmaid manikins were posed in the room, doused in white fabric and needles. Mama had a piece of red cloth in her teeth, cautiously needling the red fabric along the hem of the sweetheart neckline.

"Looking gorgeous, Mama!" I said, looking at Harper's almost finished gown. It was gorgeous and detailed, but not as detailed as Ruby's dress of thousands of pearls. The dress was a high rise mermaid style gown, the fabric was a beautiful washed white. The dress was strapless and clung to Harper's form like a second skin until the tops of her thighs, where the fabric burst out like a beautiful princess dress. The skirt of the dress was layered like her veil, with thick ruffles of white. A red ribbon was fluttering around the start of the fluttering skirt, and the hem of the neckline was to be rimmed with the same red fabric.

"Oh..I love it. Ya' worked so hard! Thank you!" Harper said, eyeing her dress with tears in her mismatched brown orbs. Mama smiled, wiping sweat away from her forehead and opening up her arms for Harper to run into. I smiled, turning to sneak a glance at my half finished dress. The rough outline was there and it was already looking amazing.

"Here, here! Look'it the bridesmaid dresses!" Mama cooed, turning us to two bridesmaid manikins, which looked amazing. The dresses were strapless, but wrapped around the neck like a collar. Lace covered the skin between the collar and the sweetheart neckline, and floral embroidery wound around the gorgeous wine color. The skirt wrapped and sashayed around the waist and the length was straight down to the floor.

"But wait!" Mama said, turning the dresses around to show us the back. Two thin straps of delicate lace trailed from the back of the collar, down to midback and then turned into a corset-esq manner.

"These are amazing! You're like a wizard!" Harper screamed, joining everyone together with another round of hugs.

"We're ready for wedding number two!" I laughed, causing all the other women to cheer.

"Aye.."

We were silenced, turning to look at the door. Lizard stood there, holding his spike strip in his hand.

"..How's it goin'?" Lizard smirked, eyes narrowing and trying to get a sneak peak at the dresses. Mama was the first to break out of her shock, ripping the arm off the manikin and throwing it at her son's head. We were stunned, we specifically sent the men out today. Ruby and Harper charged at Lizard, who was dodging thrown body parts and started slapping at him.

"Ye' better go save that boy, or you'll be marryin' yourself." Mama laughed, seeing the two dark haired girls chase Lizard through the sandy streets. I took off after the three, laughing and quickly catching up.

"Guys, c'mon! Go back to the dress check, I'll be there in a minute." I laughed, wrapping my arms around Lizard's waist. My two ladies sent a few angry looks at Lizard, but receded back into the house.

"I don't rememba' yeh guys bein' so..violent 'round Ruby's weddin'." Lizard grumbled, pressing a kiss to my lips and wrapping his arms around my waist. I laughed, moving my arms to wrap around his neck and pressed closer to him.

"She was also pregnant, we couldn't risk going crazy for the baby's sake." I smirked, raising a brow to my blue eyed fiance. Lizard smiled, leaning down and starting another kiss.

"We'll be going double crazy too. It's Harper's time next week, and then ours a few weeks later." I reminded him, just incase he somehow forgot.

"Ya' ready for the big jump then?" Lizard whispered. I hummed, nuzzling into his neck and taking a deep inhale. He still smelled like pears and I heard him drop his spike strip to the sand.

"Ready and willing!" I said happily, feeling the cold and calming weight of the ring on my finger. Lizard smiled, pressing another kiss against my lips. I felt his hands rubbing up and down my back, stopping to feel the bare skin that wasn't covered by my tank top.

"Don't get fresh. I said no sex 'till-" I said when I felt his fingertips slip under the waistband of my shorts.

"'Till afta' tha' weddin', I heard ya'. Jus'..touchin' ain't sex." Lizard tried to play it cute, resting his hand on my behind. I laughed, swatting at his behind and turned back to the main house.

"We gotta do some fixings on the wedding. Go back and guard your god-son." I said, walking backwards towards the old house.

"An' nephew."

"Ah, yes." I laughed, seeing the glint of pride in Lizard's eye whenever he said that not only was he a god-father, but he was also an uncle.

"We're takin' 'er over ta' have a playdate with Olympus." Lizard seemed pleased with the idea of the two babies playing together. I nodded, blowing him a kiss and waving him off. Lizard picked up his spike strip and headed back out into the desert, tugging his hat down further over his face.

I watched him from the porch until he was out of sight, merely a blip in the distance if I squinted my eyes. Smiling, I turned into the house and found the once occupied living room to be vacant. I walked into the kitchen, hoping to find my ladies.

Tough shit apparently, cause all I found was Big Brain.

The old, large headed mutant was seated next to the window, watching the sun rise higher in the sky. Hoping that he hadn't seen me poke my head in, I started to sneak out of the kitchen.

"You...think...you...really..belong here?" The whispy voice of the crippled mutant spread through the room.

Shit.

I said nothing, just glared towards the lunatic. He laughed, cocking his massive head as much as he could and sneering in my direction.

"You..will never..be..one of us."

"Good. I'd never want to be whatever kind of creature you are." I hissed out. Big Brain had been acting so cruelly to Ruby and Greg, and had shouted cursings towards Nirvana. Papa had almost broken every bone in his massive head, but had restrained himself.

"One...disgusting...half-blooder...is bad enough.." Big Brain hissed, eyeing the stairs, which probably meant Ruby had gone up the stairs. "When you...get...knocked up...just remember...you..your fucking...spawn...will never...be a true...paa..paart of this family."

I felt tears come to my eyes, but I couldn't let them show.

"You need to get your head checked. Don't worry, I'm sure Papa will do it _gently_ with his axe." I said, threatening Papa's revenge. I heard foot steps first, and I turned to see Mama standing angrily in the door way.

"You broken legged son'of'a bitch." Mama growled, picking up a frying pan. Mama stopped halfway across the kitchen and turned to give me a smile.

"Go upstairs sweetie...this gonna get ugly." Mama growled, sneering in Big Brain's direction.

Dashing upstairs, I dried my tears with the bottom of my tank top. I managed a sniffle and a small laugh as I heard Big Brain shout in annoyance and the noise of a frying pan hitting something. Mama was shouting nonsense and swinging her weapon of choice around like a madwoman.

"'Elia.." Ruby whispered from the door way of her old bedroom, where all the wedding stuff had been moved for safety.

"Yeah Rubes." I said, noticing that the door to the bathroom was shut and Harper's dress was missing.

"We heard..we just wanna let ya' know that we love ya'." Ruby said confidently, grabbing my hand. "We have tha' most beautiful family."

Teary eyed, I nodded. Creaking floor boards alerted us to Harper's presence. She was stunning, her blue skin tints making the white and red fabrics pop out and glow. Her veil was half held into her hair and twin trails of mascara tracked down her face.

"I've never looked so beautiful." Harper sobbed, cupping her hand over her mouth. Ruby and I agreed immediately, rushing forwards. We cooed, gently reprimanding her about the dangers of teary mascara on white fabric.

"I just..can't believe that this is happenin'..that all of us are so happy.." Harper sniffled, dabbing at the corners of her eyes.

"Just wait for the wedding days." I reminded the two dark haired ladies, who smiled at each other.

"Just wait..just wait." Harper smiled, looking down at her engagement ring.


	72. Tattoos, Scars, and All

Sorry for such the long wait! I've been having a lot of writers block, considering that this is the last chapter of this story :( This has been my first well-liked story, and it's really hard for me to let go and finish it, but it must be done D:

I just want to say thanks to everyone who ever reviewed, I know I haven't been the best writer, and sometimes there's errors, or there's loose ends in my stories, or they end too abruptly for someone's liking, but you guys reading my work really means alot to me.

Hope ya'll like this chapter.

And who knows, maybe they'll be a sequel. (Maybe)

(: Read and Review

* * *

"IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S TODAY! WAAAKE UP!"

It's my wedding day and I wake up to Harper screaming in my ear.

Quickly rolling onto my back, I sat up, giving myself a bit of a head rush. Harper and Ruby were screaming, running around the room and waving their arms. We'd spent the night in Lizard's and my house, but we kicked him out to sleep over at Mama and Papa's for traditional wedding and "bitchy girl" reasons.

"Oh..oh..my god." Harper said, catching her breath while breathing heavily.

"Harp..I don't think you were this hyped up at your own wedding." I joked sarcastically, raising a brow at her as Ruby burst out laughing. The morning of her wedding, Harper was an absolute wreck. Not only was she having cold feet, I'm pretty sure her feet were frost bitten. Don't get me wrong, she loves her husband, but Harper's never been a fan of standing up in front of large crowds with her blue skin showing.

The thing that confuses me is she did the same with Ruby's wedding, and didn't have a problem with people staring.

Eh, must have been a bride thing.

"Okay..okay...breath deep, in and out." Harper calmed herself, pressing a palm to her forehead. I could hear Nirvana crying from across the street, cranky about having to wake up without her Mama. At five months old, Nirvana was a devil after everyone's hearts.

"First, we need to get showered, then make up first, or hair first?" Ruby worried, her English had been perfected over the last few months. Ruby had also grown a little bit. She was no longer the tiny little girl with wide eyes. The dark haired angel had sprouted four inches seemingly overnight like a weed. Her dark, unruly hair had flattened out, and her hips flared out.

Motherhood looked bangin' on Ruby.

"First let's get to Neptunes, huh?" I laughed, picking up my dress bag and my makeup bag. Mama rushed into the house, grabbing the dress bags holding the bridesmaids dresses and helped us start packing everything into the van.

Harper, Ruby, Mama, the kids, and I would be taking the van to Neptune's, while Lizard, Greg, Goggle, Pluto, Cyst, and Papa would cram into the new red truck that they had "acquired" from a recent "hunt". As Mama and Ruby were packing the dresses into the van, Harpie and I were double checking everything we had packed.

You can never be to careful, especially if you have luck like ours.

The two of us had talked about what to do regarding the whole.. cannibalism thing. We had ignored the elephant in the room for the sake of our husband and husband to be, but we had to lay down the law sometime.

"_No0o0o_! You're not supposed to see 'Elia until the wedding!" Ruby's cry broke me from my thoughts. Harper and I turned our attention to the front door just in time to see Lizard and Goggle break it down.

**_"BREAKIN' TRADITION!"_** Lizard cried, a huge smile on his face as he stormed the house, picking me up and swinging me around in a hug. I screamed happily, wrapping my arms around his neck and clinging onto him.

"Lizard!" I laughed, pressing a long, languid kiss to his twisted lips. He stopped swinging me around so he could kiss me properly, my feet coming back onto the ground. I smiled, opening my eyes and looking up at my dashing, soon-to-be-husband.

"I didn't get'ta sleep wit'chu last night." Lizard complained, arms wrapped tight around my waist.

"I know, I know." I cooed, batting my eyelashes. I heard Harper and Goggle playfully gagging behind us, giggling with each other after.

"LEEZAAAAAAR!" Mama screamed, kicking open the already battered front door. Grabbing her son from my arms, she dragged him out of the house by the back of his hair.

"Mama.." I whined, waving goodbye to Lizard. Lizard was cursing, flailing in Mama's steel tight clamp she had on his silvery blonde hair.

"You'll see 'Eliah when she's walkin' down tha' isle-you little stink'er." Mama chastised him, shaking his head a little bit for good measure. Mama shot Goggle a death glare, making the look out wither under his mother's disappointed gaze.

"An' you, lettin' 'im come in 'ere. 'E already tried 'ta sneak a peak when I was makin' H'arper's dress. 'E's a damn criminal!" Mama scolded, slapping Goggle upside the head so hard that his bowler hat went flying off his head. Goggle yelped, cupping the side of his throbbing head.

"Sorry Ma." Goggle frowned, picking his hat up off the floor.

"Double check them bags quick, girlies. We're leavin'." Mama said, grabbing Goggle's elbow and began dragging both her sons out the door.

"Of course Ma." Harper and I chimed, looking as innocent as ever. As our men were dragged out of the house by Mama. As the front door slammed shut, Harper and I broke out into peals of laughter.

"Oh God..today's gonna be crazy." I laughed, wiping happy tears away from my eyes.

* * *

Us girls had left the Test Village hours before the men had, just to make sure we had ample time to prepare. As we all piled out of the van, June came sprinting out of the cathedral like castle, her arms wide open.

"Ophelia! We've been waiting for today for so long." June cried happily, wearing her white belly-dancer outfit, the sequins glimmering in the bright sun. Her toffee colored hair had grown longer since Harper's wedding, now reaching about two inches below her shoulders.

"You're telling me." I laughed, hugging June back. Greetings were swapped before we were rushed inside, into the arms of my soon to be aunts, uncles, and cousins-in-law. The multicolored doors of the home all burst open, the men in their colored tank tops rushing after their squealing wives, each wearing their Neptunian garb.

"Well come, come. Into the bath room." June said, prying the bridal party away from the mass of family members. Mama stuck back with the rest of the family, watching over Merc, Mars, and Nirvana as they played with all the other children.

"Don't forget the soap bag!" Ruby chimed, and Harper picked up a small, rose colored bag. Giggling and sprinting down the hall, Ruby, Harper and I went into the bath room. It was a huge bath house, like the ones you'd see carvings of from ancient Rome.

A large swimming pool bath tub sat in the middle of the room, ivory or marble statues of naked babies and mermaids around the edges of the tub held vases which poured out steaming water. Sometimes I wished we lived in Neptune's castle, just for the bath house.

We'd packed our own bubble bath, shampoo, bath salts, scrubs, body wash, spa-essentials, and conditioners, just for sanity's sake. We each had our own robes, so we wouldn't have to put on our dresses right after our baths, but we wouldn't be stark naked.

Okay, so we're a little too detailed.

Atleast we're not under-detailed.

Resting in the hot tub, I pressed my back against the slick marble seats and felt the tension leaving my body. Sighing, I let the back of my head rest against the pebbled ground.

"This is heaven." Ruby sighed, knotting her long, dark hair atop her head. Harper hummed in agreement, slathering a oatmeal clay mask onto her face. Harper tossed me the bottle of facial mask, letting me rub some of the chilled mask on my skin.

"Preachin' to the choir babe, preaching to the choir." I moaned, tossing Ruby the bottle.

"As much as I love Nirva, it's just nice to get away and have some relax time." Ruby laughed, standing up and wading over to one of the water fountains. Untying her hair, she began to shampoo her locks.

"I can't even begin to imagine..ugh.." Harper said, looking down at her stomach.

"You'll never regret it though." Ruby sighed, washing all the suds from her hair before wading back over to sit with us.

"I won't be regretting it." Harper smiled, her two toned brown orbs softening.

"No way.." I murmured, my own eyes snapping opening as I examined Harper.

Her usual sun kissed tan and blue skin were positively glowing. She looked a little tired, she had a hard time getting up this morning and spent alot of time in the bathroom before she felt well enough to start screaming about the date.

"Harpie..you...you're.." I stammered, laughing breathlessly. Harper blushed, shrugging her blue shoulders and slyly pulling out some body wash from our bath bag.

"This is great!" I squealed, wading over to my sister and wrapping my arms around her in a hug. Ruby quickly joined in the naked hug fest, which wasn't strange at all.

Please note the sarcasm.

"Does Goggle know yet?" I asked, looking down at her completely flat stomach. Ruby snorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You kiddin' me?" She twanged, laughing. "If Goggle knew, she wouldn't be out of his sight."

"That's true." I laughed, pulling some sugar scrub out of the bath bag and began to exfoliate my elbows.

Who doesn't want scaly desert elbows at this wedding? This girl right here.

"When did you find out?" I asked, leaning further into the water.

"Last week when I drove into town for oats for the horses. I...It's just a miracle." Harper laughed, her eyes misting over. "I never thought I'd be able to have babies. J-just..my spine was always jank, all the operations fucked up my body. I-I always thought that I'd never be able to have babies of my own."

"That's a thought of the past." Ruby smiled, leaning back into the tub.

I thought that this day couldn't get any better.

* * *

Bath?

Complete.

Hair?

Done.

Makeup?

Classy as a gangster.

Dress?

Eh..working on it.

With my hair curled, peppered with enough hair spray to destroy a quarter of the whole ozone layer, and styled into a braided half updo. My face had been expertly painted by Harpie and Ruby. My lips were stained a light shade of red, my cheeks patted with a hint of rouge. My eyes were painted with grey shadow with black liner and lights, a smoky eye effect made by Harpie.

"Here, step in carefully." Mama said nervously, holding open the gorgeous dress that she had made for me. The beautiful dress was a pearlescent white, corset-mermaid styled gown. It was tight enough to show off my figure, but not enough to squeeze me.

Mama zipped me up, sniffling all the way. Ruby and Harp were in their bridesmaid dresses. Mama had really outdone herself with these dresses. While Ruby's wedding dress was her masterpiece, my bridesmaid dresses were works of art. The dresses were halter tops, made of two toned bright blue and green silky fabric.

"You're gorgeous.." Mama sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a sopping wet tissue. I chuckled, slowly making my way towards the large mirror. When I stood in front of the mirror, I didn't even recognize myself.

_I looked like a princess. Tattoos, scars, and all. _

I heard a knock at the door of the back room of the chapel. Ruby and Harp answered the door while Mama covered me with her body, just in case it was Lizard trying to sneak another peak. With a sigh, the three women let my brother into the room.

"Jude.." I smiled, dashing over to my older brother as fast as I could. I decided to forego any shoes, since Ruby and Harper had both gone barefoot at their weddings.

It was our little tradition, I suppose.

"Ready? Are you sure you want both Jupe and I to walk you down the aisle?" Jude asked nervously, holding something behind his back.

"Positive. Whatcha got?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously. "I hope it's some good booze."

"Nope." Jude laughed, bringing his hands up from behind him. I took a quick intake of air, bringing my hands up to cup my mouth.

"Is that..Mom's?" I asked, tilting my head down so Jude could attach the beautiful, flowing veil onto my head. The ring was made of white and gold, the white cloth woven around golden trinity knots gave way to waist length see-through fabric.

"Yeah..they would have loved to be here." Jude murmured, tapping the veil a few times to make sure it was securely attached.

"It's kind of ironic." I whispered, hearing the music begin to play in the chapel. Mama gave me a good luck hug and kiss, so did the girls, then they dashed out of the room to give Jude and I a final moment alone.

"We came out here to go to a wedding, and it ends up being my own." I laughed, hugging my arms tight around my brother. Jude agreed, laughing loudly. We hugged for a few more minutes before we pulled away and linked arms. We stepped out of the back room, catching up with Papa, who linked my other arm.

"Ready for this?" Papa asked, standing tall as we slowly made our way to the opening of the chapel.

"Damn straight." I whispered, smiling as we stepped into the chapel. I saw absolutely everyone that I needed to be there. All the aunts, uncles, and cousins were jammed pack into the pews. Olympus, Mars, and Mercury marched in front of me. Olympus holding the rings, while the twins tossed flower petals mixed with glitter around the ground.

I spied Hansel in one of the pews, giving me a thumbs up and a huge smile. I felt my self esteem rise as I gained the courage to look into my soon-to-be-husband's eyes.

_Gorgeous_.

Lizard's gorgeous eyes were positively glowing. The ocean blue orbs were beaming with pride, watching only me. Lizards usually wily silver-blonde hair had been slicked usual attire was swapped for a timeless looking black suit, but no tie. Even though he looked sensuously handsome, I couldn't wait to muss up his slick hair and rip off that suit.

I felt my cheeks burn, and I couldn't help but bite my bottom lip.

This was it, what girls dream about their _whole_ lives about.

Walking down the aisle, being given away by two of the most important men in my life.

Two of the best friends a girl could have, who were about to become my sisters.

Lookin' banging hot in a wedding dress.

And a gorgeous man, who's attention was fully on me.

I kissed Jude and Papa's cheeks, giving each of them a hug as we stood at the end of our trek. Neptune smiled, puffing his chest up in pride of his family.

"Who gives away this bride?" Neptune asked, smiling.

"We do." Papa and Jude said in unison, bowing their heads. Neptune nodded his head, taking my hand and placing it in Lizard's. Lizard smiled, shifting nervously. I smiled nervously back at him, giggling quietly.

"We come together, to witness the joining of these two lovers." Neptune began, standing tall over Lizard and I. We stared into each other's eyes while Neptune spoke to the crowd, completely oblivious to everyone around us.

"Lizard...uh..._Lizard?_"

"Huh?" Lizard asked, shaking his head and staring up at Neptune.

"Your vows?" Neptune asked with a laugh, the crowd bursting into laughter. Lizard growled, flushing as he took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, seemingly centering himself before he started to speak.

"'Elia. I met yew, bein' nothin' more than a heartless man. Yew've changed alot a' me. When 'ah once came home...angry..unlovin'..an' yew changed all that. Yew made me inta somethin' 'ah promised 'ah'd neva' become-a human. I know 'ah neva say it much, 'er seem like 'ah mean it, but 'ah know yew're tha' only one fer me." Lizard said, holding my hands tightly and gazing into my eyes.

"Ophelia, your vows?" Neptune said, his red-rimmed eyes a little misty. I coughed nervously, shifting on my feet before taking a deep, cleansing breath, just like Lizard had.

"Lizard..Geeze, I've been practicing this same speech for the past two weeks and as soon as I look into your eyes I just seem to forget everything I've ever known. You've become my whole world in a fraction of my life, unlike anyone has ever been able to. We've been through so much together. Fear, anger, hate, pain, sadness, and loss. But the good always out ways the bad. We've also been through happiness, joy, laughter, excitement, hope, luck, and love. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life going through everything with you." I said, nervously biting my bottom lip.

"Does anybody have a reason why these two should not be wed?" Neptune asked, beaming over us. The crowd was silent, awaiting for the words from Neptune.

"Under the power invested in me, I now pronounce these two married!" Neptune smiled, clapping his hands over us. Lizard smiled, gingerly taking the edge of the veil and pulled it back slowly.

**_"HURRY UP AN' KISS'ER!"_** Pluto shouted, and was quickly joined by similar shouts.

What can I say? Ruby isn't the only one who's been working on their linguistics.

Smiling, Lizard grabbed me and gripped me tightly to his chest. We pressed our lips together in a long, slow kiss. The whole family screamed and cheered, some laughing, some crying. As Lizard and I broke the kiss, grabbed each other's hands and ran down the aisle, I had to hold back my tears of joy.

I never knew this would happen to me.


End file.
